Gender Dislocation
by Strovist
Summary: IS Academy is attacked again by Phantom Task. During the fight, Ichika was declared KIA. It is the girls' second year in IS Academy. But recently, 3rd and 4th generation ISes began appearing across the globe, with Shinonono Tabane's name imprinted on them. How would the girls take up this challenge? Not to mention these new pilots, are all Males.
1. Prologue: Prelude to Gender Dislocation

**Gender Dislocation**

**Prologue – Prelude to Gender Dislocation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fan-fiction and any other OC's in this story**

**Credits for IS: Infinite Stratos goes to Izuru Yumizuru.**

**This is my very first story, pls rate and comment :) I know there are many senior fan-friction writers out there so I hope this story is ok.**

**Just to make my stand, this story contains 100% originality. I know that within this prologue there are some sections that are slightly similar to other fan-frictions, but i assure you, there are absolutely NO plagiarisms.**

**This fan-friction takes the setting of after the events of volume 7 of the IS Light novels (LN). If you are the type who is offended by such content you have been warned.**

**Before we start I would like to credit fujin of shadows' _Family_ and ZeroXSEED's _Sacred Twins_ when it comes to Madoka. I have been inspired by these two stories whenever it comes to Madoka.**

**Dear ZeroXSEED, I hope you don't mind if I borrow 'Ichika-nii' in this story. I just find that it suits Madoka very well since she is the imouto. I hope you are not offended :)**

**Well then, Let's start :)**

* * *

**November 11th, Japan, IS Academy**

"Yamada! Status Report!"

"Orimura Sensei! It is them again, the ones who attacked during the Cannonball Fast! They are all attacking the personal IS holders and the pilots in training ISes!"

The IS Academy had faced various attacks before, but none worse than this.

The attackers came without warning, and when they did the alarm system did not go off. Their first target was the only thing attaching the academy from the outside world, the private monorail. They blasted the whole middle section of the rail lane.

Ichika and his friends were together in 4th arena training when they heard the noise.

All assumed that it is an explosion coming from the sempais' IS training in neighbouring arenas, all save Laura. From the first time she heard the explosion, she knew that something was not right.

This was mostly thanks to her non-IS military training with explosives before the introduction of the IS by a certain genius, But before she could voice out her concerns, they struck again.

After taking out the monorail, the attackers attacked in groups of five. Three groups began to focus their attacks on each of the four arenas while other groups began wrecking havoc everywhere by shooting beams and missiles randomly in all directions.

The whole academy became in a state of chaos with staff and teachers alike doing their best to comfort and lead the students to safety.

**IS Academy 4th arena, Ichika POV**

We were practicing IS maneuvers when we heard the explosion.

"It's probably the seniors. If I recall correctly, Tatenashi-sempai is in the 3rd arena and I heard that she is fighting four second years who challenged her at one go, so things can get quite hectic." Houki said.

_Tell me about it, who would survive an onslaught coming from the strongest pilot in the academy?_

But looking at my friends, only Laura frowned, but then her expression brightens, as if she hit a big understanding.

"Laura, is there something wrong?"

"GUYS, THAT EXPLOSION IS NOT COMING FROM AN IS, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A BUILDING STRUCTURE BEING BOM-"

Before Laura can finish, an explosion occurred in the protective roof of the arena.

A group of five IS pilots hacked their way into the arena by blasting their way from the protective roof.

"Ichika! It's the [Silent Zephyrs]!" Cecilia commented, readying her beam sniper rifle.

"Madoka…"

Seeing the IS unit plus the twisted smile on the pilot's covered face, Ichika began to recall her self-introduced identity the other day on September 27th.

_"Chi-Chifuyu-nee...?"_

_A girl around 15- to 16 years old. But, that face abnormally resembled Chifuyu-nee._

_"No."_

_The girl opened her mouth. A faint smile surfaced on that face, and that expression doesn't resemble Chifuyu-nee even a little bit._

_"I am you, Orimura Ichika."_

_"Wh-what...?"_

_"Sorry to trouble you earlier…"_

_"! You, could you be [Silent Zephyr]'s - "_

_"That's right."_

_The girl took a step toward me._

_"And my name is - "_

_"Orimura Madoka." (LN Volume 6)_

Ever since I failed to ask Chifuyu-nee about family, I had kept quiet about it. But the thought of family just never leaves my head.

Sometimes during lunches, whenever my friends incidentally brought up the topic of either Phantom Task or [Silent Zephyrs], the image of Madoka's face came to my head.

Then before I knew it, I started thinking about family again.

I must had spaced out for too long, because I would soon get hit by either Rin, Laura or Houki, something about not focusing and not giving full attention.

Also, whenever I met Chifuyu-nee on the road, I realized that I tend to be quieter.

I think the reason is because the realization of family began eating into my conscience.

Because whenever I see Chifuyu-nee, I also began to see Madoka in her image. This is because they look so alike.

The only difference I managed to point out in my memories is that instead of Chifuyu-nee's long pony tail, Madoka's hair is only at shoulder length.

Somehow, I began avoiding Chifuyu-nee.

Because once I see her, I would eventually demand answers. And I know, Chifuyu-nee would not say a thing about the forbidden taboo.

I did try once again to talk about it before. It was recently three weeks ago when Chifuyu-nee detained me for not answering the right questions in class about the advances of the IS compatibility rate.

After facing a whole hour of lectures, I brought the topic up. But once I said the word 'family', she gave me a very stern look and left me without saying another word.

…

_But now, I am facing Madoka again._

Frowning, I brought my full attention to M, Madoka or whoever she claimed herself to be. But then I also saw a familiar face.

"Autumn…"

She is piloting the same eight legged 2nd generation IS [Arachne] that was stolen from the USA. Phantom Task must have repaired it somehow despite the huge damaged inflicted by Tatenashi during the school anniversary (LN volume 5).

"The other three are piloting [Raphael Revive]s" Charlotte grasped.

Turning my attention, I saw the [Raphael Revive]s. But the enemy's [Raphael Revive]s are currently facing off several numbers of 2nd and 3rd year sempais with their own training units.

_This means that we are only facing Autumn and M._

"Guys, let's split targets." I said.

"Rin, Houki and Char, you guys take down [Arachne]. Laura and Cecilia, you guys take down [Silent Zephyrs] with me."

"""""Got it!"""""

No time to argue about who fights with who, now we are fighting the enemy!

Activating Ignition Boost, Ichika charged at the [Silent Zephyrs] with Cecilia and Laura giving long range support.

**IS Academy Command room, Chifuyu POV**

_Blast it! They have thought this whole attack carefully. Such an attack would only create further confusion amongst the younger students._

Trying to stay calm, Orimura Chifuyu analyzed the situation.

Right now, there are at least three groups of five attacking the arenas while five others are just randomly shooting anywhere creating chaos.

The enemy ISes are mostly compromised of 2nd generation [Raphael Revive]s. Looking at their registration, they are the ones that are recently stolen from one of France's shipment cargos meant to be sold to the third world countries.

"Yamada! What is the status of the students?"

"Orimura Sensei, the majority are already in shelters with staff teachers. Most of the seniors are already out there fighting in training ISes."

"What's the situation in the arenas?"

"Ichika and his group are fighting five of the enemy with several seniors. Student council President Tatenashi is in 3rd arena with four 2nd years in their training suits. 2nd year England's representative cadet Sara Welkin is in 1st arena…"

Due to a certain abnormality in the first years, the IS Academy had more IS cadet representatives and personal ISes.

Considering the capabilities of the ISes available and the skill of their respective pilots, the students might hold out against the invaders, but there is always a need to plan for the worst.

"Yamada! On my signal, contact the Government. We are going to need all the help we can get!"

"O-oh, Hai!"

**IS Academy 4th Arena, Ichika POV**

The plan to deal with Phantom Task was discussed for a number of times whenever the topic was brought up during lunches.

_Flashback…_

"_Considering the fighting abilities of [Silent Zephyrs]'s pilot, the pilots of Phantom Task must be very skilled."_

"_Their pilots are strong. I suggest we attack in groups if we want to survive another assault."_

_As usual, Laura's comment and suggestion was more than enough to get everyone serious._

"_Bah! It wouldn't be a problem if we all stick together" Rin replied_

"_I think Laura is suggesting what to do when all of us are not together." I followed up._

"_Good, you are paying attention. As my bride, you should keep up listening to me in future."_

_Oh! I got praised by Laura, considering that she is Chifuyu-nee's student. That is pretty rare._

_Bang!_

_Oww, Rin what was that for?_

"_In-In that case Ichika, you should stick with me all the time. [Akastubaki] and [Byakushiki] are a pair, so it would not be a problem."_

"_What? No Ichika, you should pair with me, my [Blue Tears] is identical to [Silent Zephyrs]."_

_Sigh... here we go again._

"_Cecilia, I do not think that we will just be fighting [Silent Zephyrs], there should be other strong pilots out there right?"_

_Wow, that is pretty accurate Char._

"_How about we categorise each other?" I said, gaining everyone's attention._

"_If we are going to fight in a group, I think there is a need for us to really know who is supporting and who is going to move in to preoccupy the enemy."_

"_Fuu, you think well for my bride. Then Ichika and Houki, you guys should stick to your charge-in-and-kill strategy"_

"_You mean… like tanking the enemy?"_

"_Yes, since both your ISes and fighting styles are more orientated to close range combat. Plus, both your ISes are the only ones already at the 4th generation level. Considering their capabilities it would be suitable for you two to be the tankers"_

"_Hmm, that makes sense…" Well, glad that Houki agreed._

"_I guess that makes Char a… all rounder?"_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_Hmm, because [Raphael-Revive Custom II] has all long, mid and close range combat attributes. Plus with your Rapid-Switch, you have the capabilities to be an all rounder."_

"_W-Wait Ichika, My [ShenLong]'s Impact Cannons 'Ryuhow' can switch between long range and medium range. Plus with my 'Souten Gagetsu' I guess I am an all rounder too."_

"_That's great, now we got two people who can both tank and back-up."_

_I merely summarized what we talked about, but now Rin became gloomy all of a sudden… wait, what's with that 'please praise me more' sulking facial expression Rin? Haven't I commented you already?_

"_Hmph, if it is all about suppressing fire, my [Blue Tears] will be more than enough. Don't worry everyone, I will continuously pound the enemy with my 'Blue Pierce' and my 'Bits', ho-ho-ho."_

_Wow, Cecilia just activated her ojou-sama mode._

"_I think I will fall under the all rounder file too. My [Schwarzer Regen] has both long and close range combat capabilities. Plus with my AIC, it should be beneficial if I can switch between long and close range combat."_

"_So… let's conclude this discussion." I followed._

"_The Tanks: me and Houki"_

"_All rounder: Rin, Charlotte and Laura"_

"_Support: Cecilia"_

"_So we will fight in groups of 2s, 3s or even 4s if possible. Each group will have one tank while the rest are either support or all rounder." I concluded._

"_Sounds good to me." Laura, Rin, Char and Cecilia agreed._

_Good, now we will be ready for what is to come._

""_Jii…""_

_All of a sudden, I felt an intensive pressure coming from Houki. Maybe she did not like the idea of being the sole tank in a group? It's not my fault that both of us are the only tanks around._

"_So in the case when we are attacked by Phantom Task, we would respond by fighting one enemy pilot in groups just as discussed."_

_Flashback end…_

It was this group format that Ichika and his friends are using right now to fight with Phantom Task.

_Ok, let's get down to business. Ignition Boost!_

Ichika used Ignition Boost to close his distance between himself and M, raising 'Yukihira' for a frontal assault.

M responded by releasing 2 Shield Bits to counter Ichika's 'Yukihira'. At the same time, she did reverse Ignition Boost to increase the distance.

_Well, at least I succeeded in something, you are now preoccupied with me._

"Cecilia! Laura!"

Soon M was being pounded with long range attacks.

Cecilia's sniper rifle and Laura's .80 caliber heavy rail gun are known for their high devastation that can damage the energy field to a considerable extent.

But facing these threats, the preoccupied M managed to recover fast.

She easily evaded Cecilia's beam shot but barely avoided the .80 caliber rail gun shot, to the point where her energy shield was grazed at the portion of her left shoulder.

Ichika pressed on, hacking M with 'Yukihira'.

He was followed by Laura who switched to her beam sabers with Cecilia providing suppressing fire with her Bits.

M switched to her bayonet and launched all her Offensive Bits. To the surprise of Ichika, she managed to counter his assault and commanded the movements of the Offensive Bits **at the same time.**

_How can she do that? I thought you can't move as you need to command the Bits carefully?_

Nonetheless, M performed the impossible.

"Laura, Cecilia, deal with the Bits! I'll get her attention!"

On hearing and seeing that M had deployed her Offensive Bits, Laura switched into AIC.

"Cecilia, snipe them the minute I halt their movements!"

**Same place, several minutes before, Houki POV**

"Rin, Houki and Char, you guys take down [Arachne]. Laura and Cecilia, you guys take down [Silent Zephyrs] with me."

"""""Got it!"""""

Immediately, Houki drew 'Amatsuki' and launched a volley of red colored lasers directed at Autumn.

_Just now, I would have joined Ichika to fight [Silent Zephyrs] to finish it quickly… but guess I have no choice._

"Rin, I am going to charge, try to flank it. Charlotte, I'll leave you to backup."

Not waiting for an answer, I charged in using Ignition Boost.

Seeing the volley of red colored lasers, the eight-legged IS pilot immediately took evasive measures.

She managed to dodge most, but only most.

Out of the four beams, only one managed to land a hit on two of the eight legs.

After activating Ignition Boost, I immediately drew the second Katana 'Karaware' and shot it's beam slash.

The IS [Arachne] was still stumbling from the previous beam volleys, but the pilot was well trained enough to avoid the beam slash from 'Karaware'.

But just as she dodged the beam slash, she immediately got hit by [ShenLong]'s Impact Cannons 'Ryuhow'.

As she continues to stagger, she was then pounded by Charlotte's 'Vent' assault rifle.

"Don't underestimate me you damn brats!"

Shouting out loud, the pilot of [Arachne] then switched four of her eight legs into shooting mode.

"You, the one with the [Raphael Revive], you're the weaker one so I'll kill you first."

The four legs began to pound volleys of shots towards Charlotte.

"Rin-san, Houki-san, flank her at the sides." Charlotte shouts as she began evasive maneuvers to avoid getting shot.

Easier said than done…

While Rin and Houki began assaulting [Arachne] at the sides, the other four legs that are set on melee began counter attacking them.

Despite their skills in close range combat, it is difficult to get close to the pilot's body when you have to fight four legs at once.

Whenever they attempt to close in, they could only focus on blocking and attacking one leg at one time.

But while they are focusing on a leg, the other legs would knock them away.

Even if they could take the enemy's legs two by two, the enemy is formidable.

"Damn it, that bitch is doing well for a 2nd generation pilot." Rin cursed

"Rin, draw her attention. I'll try to hit her from the top."

Houki then flew higher and higher until she is at a considerable distance above [Arachne].

"Houki-san, if you can do it, do so now, my shield energy is getting low."

Charlotte seems to be losing energy too much, got to find the right time.

Focusing on [Arachne]'s movement, Houki discovered a weakness.

While defending against Rin, the pilot cannot shoot at Charlotte at the same time.

The best way to catch her off guard is to make her focus on Rin and Charlotte at the same time.

"Guys, on my mark, use long range attacks to get her attention."

The pilot of [Arachne] remained preoccupied with Rin and Charlotte.

Just a little bit more and she will forget about me, at that point, I will strike.

[Arachne] remained switching focus between Charlotte and Rin.

Slowly…

Rin barely got away from the four melee legs while Charlotte managed to hit [Arachne] draining its energy field.

Just a bit more…

The pilot of [Arachne] switched her attention to Charlotte. Remaining in one spot, she focused in shooting Charlotte with the other four legs.

3, 2, 1

"NOW!"

Together, Rin and Charlotte fixed ranged attacks on [Arachne].

Moving 'Karaware' and 'Amastuki' to her sides, Houki unleashed both the volley of beams and the beam slash directly below her.

[Arachne], unaware of the above attack got hit directly without a chance to retaliate.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Needless to say, due to [Akastubaki]'s attack, dust filled the area where [Arachne] was standing.

"Rin, Charlotte, pound her now!"

Together the trio began to bombard the area of dust.

But then all of a sudden, the three of them got hit by beam shots from a completely different angle.

Being aware of this new threat, the three begin maneuving away from the location.

But from where the attack was coming from…

"Wait, aren't those [Silent Zephyrs]'s 'Offensive Bits'?"

**Same place, several minutes before, Ichika POV**

"Uuurrrraaaahhh!"

Shouting, I continuously attack [Silent Zephyrs] with ''Yukihira''.

I did my best to keep Madoka's attention onto me so that Laura and Cecilia can take out the 'Offensive Bits'.

As soon as the 'Offensive Bits' are gone, half the battle would be won.

However, what I hoped would take a while…

"Cecilia! You missed again!"

"L-Laura-san! Why aren't you using your AIC properly?"

For some reason, the two that I hoped would do their job fast are not being quite successful.

"Uuurrrraaaahhh!"

I continued to attack Madoka, but she successfully managed to repel my blows with [Silent Zephyrs]'s bayonet.

Facing that twisted smile of my would-be imouto, I consistently pound her with Reiraku Byakuya.

However, whenever I thought I would hit, she would evade it.

Thinking that barrier void attacks won't work, I created some distance between us.

"[Byakushiki], I don't know how to do it, but please, deactivate the barrier void function from ''Yukihira''."

As I continued to hack towards [Silent Zephyrs], I feel a little lighter.

Stealing a glance at my energy field, it has stopped decreasing.

Somehow, for some reason, [Byakushiki] knows what I was wishing and responded fluently.

"… So your IS can respond to your wishes… but you can't deactivate the barrier void attack on your own, pathetic."

Madoka's sneer voiced in my head. Looking at her, she still has that twisted smile.

Why do I get the feeling that if that helmet comes off, I would see a face so twisted it would be divided by two, like the face of those people who kills for fun.

Damn it… whenever I think of that face I think of Chifuyu-nee.

Seeing that face being twisted, I would most likely vomit. I can't think of Chifuyu-nee's face having that kind of look.

…

Damn it! If I am going to continue to fight Madoka single-handedly like this, I will lose in no time.

"Cecilia! Laura! Are you guys done with the 'Offensive Bits' or not?"

"No! This is because Cecilia always keeps missing!"

"W-What? Laura, Your AIC is not working either! I can't shoot moving targets with 100% accuracy!"

"Fine! Both of us are at fault, but that pilot of [Silent Zephyrs] is sure something… Wait, why is it that the 'Offensive Bits' are not shooting?"

"What? … Now that you had mentioned it, we have been trying to catch it with Laura's AIC for me to snipe it. But the 'Offensive Bits' has stopped firing since…"

Is it due to me continuously hacking Madoka that she has to focus more on me?

"Fuu… I guess you figured it out."

All of a sudden, Madoka initiated reverse Ignition Boost.

Then the 'Offensive Bits' started firing again, catching Laura and Cecilia off-guard.

Wha… did she just read my mind? Damn it! Why it is that women are always able read my mind? And on top of that, they are extremely accurate when it comes to telling what I am thinking…

So…

Despite the fact that she can maneuver the 'Offensive Bits' to hit others and fight me at the same time, the fact that me continuously being in front of her, forces Madoka to focus more on me.

When that happens, her ability to maneuver the 'Offensive Bits' becomes more limited to the extent that she can only move the 'Offensive Bits' just so that they can't get hit.

So if I apply the same strategy for my part but alter our group work just by a tiny bit…

"Cecilia! If I keep attacking Madoka at close range she will have no choice but to focus more on me than the 'Offensive Bits'."

"When that happens, her ability to move the 'Offensive Bits' becomes more limited. That's why she stopped shooting you. She can only move the 'Offensive Bits' to the extent that they won't get hit."

"Eh? That sort of make sense… but how could- "

"No time for questions. When I attack her at close range leave the 'Offensive Bits' to Laura. I need you to snipe her when she is not paying attention."

"G-Got it."

Keeping the enemy's attention on one person while the others attack where the enemy will least expect.

That's the advantage in ganging up against a better pilot.

"Uuuaaarrrhhh"

I charged at Madoka again.

Even if she successfully dodged, I must keep her attention on me.

But then…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Turning my attention, I saw dust rise around an area where Rin, Houki and Charlotte are fighting Autumn.

"Rin, Charlotte, pound her now!"

That's Houki's voice, but it's coming from above.

Then the trio began to bombard the area of dust together, from two different sides and from the top.

But then all of a sudden, the three of them got hit by beam shots from a completely different angle.

Being aware of this new threat, the three begin maneuving away from the location.

But from where the attack was coming from…

"Wait, aren't those [Silent Zephyrs]'s 'Offensive Bits'?" Houki shouted?

As I looked to where Madoka is standing right now, she immediately used Ignition Boost and flew towards the cloud of dust that has yet to clear itself, such that I merely see a blur of dark blue and white as I turned my head.

She then manipulated the 'Offensive Bits' such that they form an arc around her with her back towards the cloud of dust, to the point that a mathematics maniac would describe her current pose to be a perfect spherical sector.

She than begin using the 'Offensive Bits' to shoot whoever that got near the dust cloud.

"Autumn, I was hoping that you would be better than this."

"Shut up you damn brat! Don't get cocky just because you are using [Silent Zephyrs]."

Ok, looking at the situation, the two of them are together.

We have more numbers as we outnumber the two of them 3 to 1.

But considering their ISes capabilities, a combination attack from the two of them would make devastating impacts to our sides.

This means, we've got to intersect them before they can come up with a proper plan, and fast.

If worse comes to worse, we will have to rely on a major back up.

That is, [Akastubaki]'s One-Off ability to restore energy levels – 'Kenran Butō'.

If Houki can keep restoring my energy level, I can continuously keep pressing them with Reiraku Byakuya until they use up their power.

It would be more beneficial if she can restore the whole parties' energy level too.

But that would mean that I would have to stick to Houki at all times…

Oh no! Looks like those two are talking of a plan to break out. Got to do something!

"Laura! Cecilia! Hit [Silent Zephyrs] with range attacks!"

"Ok!" "Leave it to me and my [Blue Tears]"

"Rin! Charlotte! Do the same with [Arachne]!"

"Range attacks again! Are you out of your head?" "Rin, just do it, Ichika must have some sort of plan."

Leaving the four of them to do their job, I turned to Houki.

"Houki, I need energy replenishment. Replenish your energy too, once we are done we are going to take out [Arachne]"

"Got it!"

As Houki moves to link my IS with her's, I looked at how everyone else is doing.

The seniors are doing well. They outnumber the other three enemy [Raphael Revive]s with three more people.

From the time we began fighting, the seniors had drained the shield energy of one of the enemy [Raphael Revive] and are pressing the last two.

Well, more like one, since one of the remaining enemy pilots is protecting over her partner whose IS has stopped functioning.

_They seem to be doing much better than us! We really got to keep up._

"Ichika, your energy level is restored. What now?"

"We'll ram [Arachne]. Houki, I need an attack to split the two of them."

"G-Got it."

Switching to 'Karaware', Houki unleashed a beam slash between [Arachne] and [Silent Zephyrs].

After that, we both used Ignition Boost to close in on [Arachne].

But then, all of a sudden another explosion happened at the other side of the arena.

Following the explosion, a beam particle was fired between Houki, me and Autumn.

As the two IS from Phantom Task regrouped, I turned my attention to the new interceptor.

It is an IS unlike those I have ever seen so far.

It is bright red with white linings. The leggings look a lot similar to Laura's [Schwarzer Regen], plus that huge particle gun on its left elbow… that must be where that particle beam came from.

After staring at it for several seconds, Laura's voice can be heard on one of my private channels.

"Guys… That IS… is the sole 3rd generation prototype from Poland… what is it doing here?"

"Laura? How did you know that IS?"

"In order to match up to Germany, Poland began introducing an IS that is based from the [Schwarzer Zweig]. I have only seen it once, but not as developed as what we are seeing now."

The three IS from Phantom Task gathered, and the one in the Polish IS began talking as if she has authority over the others.

_If we get her, we can abstract solid information._

"Guys, change of strategy. Let's get the new intruder."

"Wait Ichika, there is still [Silent Zephyrs] and [Arachne]." Char's voice rang in my private channel.

…

Then all of a sudden, the enemy pilots of the [Raphael Revives] soared to the opening in the ceiling.

The Polish IS blasted its particle cannon into a corner of the arena making a huge hole.

After exchanging a few words with Madoka and Autumn, she flew into the hole.

"Damn it, she is leaving."

Using Ignition Boost, I followed the red IS.

"Ichika! Wait!"

Turning my head slightly I can see Laura coming after me from the corner of my eye.

But the pilot of the red IS sort of saw that coming, and she began shooting the ceiling with her left particle cannon.

"Damn it!"

I managed to avoid getting caught up in the falling rubbles.

_This sense of direction, she is going to the 1st arena… why?_

Guess the only way to get the answers is to reach that Polish IS pilot.

**Same place, Laura POV**

"Damn it."

_My bride flew in there without thinking. On top of that, the ceiling collapsed._

I immediately activated my railgun and began shooting into the collapse rubble.

One shot, and the whole rubble is cleared.

But…

_Where is Ichika?_

What I am looking at right now is nothing but a complex path of darkness.

There is no sign of that Polish IS nor my bride.

"Laura! We need help!" Charlotte voice cried in my com-link.

_Damn it! Ichika, you are my bride. So don't you dare go dying on me!_

Turning my back on the rubble, I flew to fight [Silent Zephyrs] and [Arachne].

**1st Arena, Ichika POV**

The arena is sealed tight. The only way out is the hole in the protective ceiling.

I looked at the pilot of the unknown IS.

She merely smiled casually at me doing nothing.

I checked the status of [Byakushiki] just to make sure.

Overall estimation: Shield energy remaining – 138

Oh blast it, there is not enough power.

In order to continue chasing, I had to sacrifice a huge portion of my shield energy to bash through some of the collapsing rubble.

Considering the odds, I can only use Reiraku Byakuya once more.

As I looked at that pilot of Phantom Task, she is still smiling.

All of a sudden, she brought both her arms to her face and yanked the helmet off.

"Long time no see. Orimura Ichika-kun"

"Y-You?"

Looking closely, I recognized the pilot. It was the woman who helped me buy the flower and tuxedo during the dinner where Houki got drunk.

"Squall Meusel!"

"Oh my you _do_ remember my name."

But then, Squall Meusel suddenly diverted her attention.

"Autumn… I am glad you are still alive. What is it?"

She is speaking to Autumn but she is not here, which means… an IS com link channel.

"It's M! She abandoned me in the near end when we are fighting those brats, saying 'I'm bored, you deal with them yourself.' I am so going to kill her!"

Wait, don't people usually talk in private channels?

"Ara, that child does have a major level of intolerance. But are you alright?"

"Yea I managed to get away… shit here they are again. Squall, orders!"

"Fall back, now we clearly do not have a chance to complete our objective. This time we completely underestimated those kids."

"But what about M?"

"No need to worry, she won't fly away and betray us so easily. If she does, the nano-machine inserted in her body will fry her brain."

_Say what?_

I was shocked, maybe M was fighting today because she was forced to? But I immediately dismissed that naïve thought, considering her twisted smiles during our fights.

_There must be a reason why she is doing all this, Family matters! This is a rare chance. I need to look for M._

But then, even if I found her, she would not talk. She will either persist to fight me or this nano-machine thing will kill her.

Only one thing to do, facing Squall, I asked.

"That nano-machine you just spoke of. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Ho, you care for her? Even though she is your enemy?" Squall smiled

"Even if she is the enemy, she is family."

_No time for doubts now, I am fully convinced that Madoka is a family member._

"Why would you do such a thing? Isn't she your nakama? Why would you kill her, why would you threaten to end her life? Is this how Phantom Task treats their partners?"

I felt my voice rising, because I completely cannot agree to this treatment of comrades. Inserting a nano-machine to kill of your partner is not a thing I would ever think of doing.

Squall sighed.

"Orimura Ichika-kun, you got it reversed."

"Wha-what?"

"I have full confidence in M's loyalty to our cause and her capabilities to fight with an IS. After all, she is pretty intent to kill your nee-san rather than you."

"If you have full confidence in Madoka then why?"

"I merely inserted the nano-machine in order to control her."

"Wha-what? To control her?"

"You saw M, the way she fights to kill and the twisted smile that demands your death. Tell me one thing, did your Sarashiki bodyguard ever inform you of heavy casualties whenever M is deployed to fight? For an example, the invasion of the USA secret military IS base to steal [Silver Gospel] not long ago?" (LN volume 6)

Come to think of it. Tatenashi-sempai did not inform me of deaths whatsoever.

"Seeing your expression, I guess she did not." Squall continued.

"Ichika-kun, if it were not for the nano-machine, we would be imposing a much dangerous threat to the USA security. When that happens, the international countries would take us a lot more seriously."

"Though they are already aware of our presence and are prepared, we would not want to increase their sense of security by creating reports of mass casualties whenever we send one of our own."

"In M's case, she is one of those kinds who have an unusual urge to kill. So the only way to ensure that she does not go wild and cause unnecessary problems, the nano-machines is a necessity."

"I assure you Ichika-kun. I merely used the nano-machine as a condition to allow M to pilot the [Silent Zephyrs]."

She smiled. At first I thought she was mocking me, but her tone and manner of speech is completely off for mocking. She is merely telling me this for her own leisure.

But now, time to press questions.

"How can I destroy the nano-machine… no wait. Where is the control switch to this nano-machine? I'll force the answer out of you using strength if I have to."

This is an empty threat. I am fully aware that I stand no chance against Squall Meuser since I am alone, but there is no harm in trying.

Surprisingly, Squall smiled and she reached for a pocket in her IS suit and took out what looked like an electronic remote device.

I immediately get ready 'Yukihira'. I got only one shot with Reiraku Byakuya.

"Here you go."

Wha?

She threw it to my direction. I managed to catch it... but seriously… what… the… hell…?

"Wha- Aren't you going to resist? What is your reason?"

"Do you want the politically correct answer or the politically incorrect answer"?

"The truth."

"I am curious. What would _you_ do? Would you change your twin? If so, what would you do? If not, how would you stop her?"

…

…

"Well, I will leave it to you. Be careful with that though, that device can trace M wherever she is. But once it is destroyed, the nano-machine would not work anymore but not only would you lose her trace you would also give her the freedom to kill more people."

"So, what would you do? Ichika-kun?"

…

"Well I hope you will find your answer. Don't disappoint me."

Turning her back on me, she flew away in the unknown IS.

…

Looking at the remote device, I stayed motionless.

I do not know how long I stayed there, just looking at the device.

_What would _you_ do?_

Squall's words remained in my head.

…

…

…

Bang!

Turning around, I saw Houki burst through the wall

"Ichika! Where is the enemy?"

"… She got away."

"Damn it, they sure know how to get out coming from their entrance."

"Yea…"

"Ichika, what's wrong?"

"… Nothing." I said as I began to stare at the broken roof.

But then all of a sudden, I caught the sight of M flying off. Guess that she still has some energy remaining.

_Oh no you are not getting away this time. I am going to settle this, now or never._

"Houki, that's [Silent Zephyrs]! Let's give chase! She'll run out of power soon enough."

"But your energy level…"

"Activate 'Kenran Butō', replenish me on the way. Please, I am counting on you."

"G-Got it!"

After saying that Houki linked my IS with hers and we both flew through the hole to give chase.

But when we flew out of the hole, we got intercepted.

"It's [Arachne], damn it does it still has power?" Houki cursed.

"In whatever the case, Houki, I will leave it to you."

"What? But your power…"

"No worries, half is more than enough."

Actually it is still less than half, but who cares.

Catching the sight of [Silent Zephyrs] in the air, I adjusted my angle and boosted towards Madoka.

"Wait Ichika!"

I ignored Houki and just continued.

Using [Setsura]'s particle cannon, I began closing onto Madoka and began shooting her IS.

There were misses and hits, but the two of us still moved further and further from the IS Academy.

As we flew, we flew closer to the coast of the main Japanese island. But it is still a distance from the urban city that is close to the IS Academy.

_For Madoka to move closer to land… she must be very short on power._

I began switching my focus into the scope of [Setsura]'s particle cannon and began to fire at a slower rate.

As I kept firing, my probability of scoring a direct hit on [Silent Zephyrs] increased.

_Just a little bit more, she should be out of power any time._

She began to land on the shore.

Turning around, she began firing her beam rifle at me.

Since I got more power, I have the confidence to use evasive maneuvers.

But I better not move too much or I will end up using too much energy.

_Come on, come on!_

I continuously aimed at [Silent Zephyrs]' armor, hoping to drain the energy level.

Soon, I realized that Madoka began looking consistently at another direction.

_Good, she is becoming more mindful of her energy level. Just need to hammer her more._

Just a bit more…

Then, Madoka's actions suddenly stopped.

Her movements are restricted by her IS.

Which means…

_Yes!_

I was successful, I managed to drain all the energy of [Silent Zephyrs]. But even so, Madoka is still insistent on fighting.

She forced herself out of her now-useless IS, drew a knife and charged towards me.

But I then noticed that I had an advantage, the fact that [Byakushiki] still has a quarter of its power remaining means that I can still use the IS. This means that I have a longer reach that she does, and with the IS amour, my physical attacks would inflict hurt triple fold.

_Guess I have to wrestle the knife away from her._

Using the the Shinonono ancient martial arts hidden technique 'No Rhythm' (LN volume 5), I managed to put up an adept defence.

As Madoka strikes out towards me, I am already on the move.

I side stepped and closed in immediately before her.

Using the tip of my right elbow, I hit her arm at the point before her elbow.

Taking a quick glance I can see both pain and surprise coming from Madoka's face.

The pain was good, it caused her figure to stagger and loose its center of gravity.

Using this opening I managed to apply pressure on her elbow, causing her to drop her knife.

Then using the long reach of [Byakushiki], I increased the distance between us.

Using my right leg, I kicked the knife behind me, so that Madoka will have to go through me in order to get it.

… Woah, training hand to hand combat with Tatenashi sure does improve my reflexes.

"What… kind of martial arts is that?"

Looking at Madoka clinching to her right arm I can only see shock and surprise.

"Guess you weren't expecting that. That an old martial arts that I first learned besides kendo when I was very young. Now, down to business."

I took out the remote device and held it up so that I can gain her attention.

"Your leader Squall Meuser has kindly provided me this. This controls the nano-device in your brain right?"

"That Squall… so, what are you going to do about it? Guess this is the end road for me… so just do it."

"… No."

"What?"

"I need answers first."

"So it has come to this huh? Interrogation eh? I like your style of doing things."

"I am not interrogating you. I am going to ask you simple questions and then try to change you."

"GYA HA HA HA! Change me? How? And also, good luck with that."

I ignored that mocking tone.

"Madoka, you must have a very strong convicting reason to push yourself into killing people. I am going to find out the flaws of that reasoning and hopefully, you would change for the better."

"Ha! What are you gonna do? I have been killing people for as long as I can remember!"

"What?"

"I fought in underground missions given by our family! I have killed and assassinated countless people, even innocents. Even if you are able to change me, you won't change the whole family."

"What? There are more of us?"

"_There are more of us_. Our generation had a considerable number, plus the last old man who is the current head of the family. Mom's generation died out because of excessive underground missions. All that remained are our current generation and we are all killing so that we can survive."

"Wait… underground missions… just what is our family doing?"

"Our family… was one of the last nationalistic fragments of Imperial Japan coming from the Second World War."

"Wait…WHAT!"

But Madoka ignored my expression and continued.

"When the Americans took over Japan, they changed the entire social structure of the Showa Era. Our family… was against that change, but they forced themselves to adapt to it since the Showa Emperor went along with it."

"But then, after a decade, the majority of the family at that time could not take the 'Americanization' of Japan any longer."

"The Head at that time, seeing that the family itself would create unnecessary trouble ordered the family to retreat into the shadows, so that the family would not oppose the Japanese government by arousing any meaningless nationalistic obstacles."

"The Head then decided that the best route for the family is to take out potential threats to Japan during post war time, such as communists and separatist groups during the Cold War."

"And that is still what the family has been doing today. Even with the current Japanese government being unaware of our presence we went into underground dealings to get international information. When we found that some group is going to be a threat to Japan as a whole we take them out."

"But I would say this now, the remaining family members today are not so nationalistic driven compared to our ancestors."

"But why join Phantom Task? That group itself is already a threat to Japan. The attack during the school anniversary and the Cannonball Fast created a number of troubles for the Japanese government."

"That is why I am in it. The current Head ordered me to join Phantom Task to see how strong it is."

"What?"

"Since they are now using ISes, women made up the majority of the operational squad, so I happen to fill the gap between that organization and our family."

"We have not done a thing yet, as we do not know the full capacity of the organization. But in time, we will destroy Phantom Task inside out, even if we have to put our lives on the line."

…

This is big, way bigger than what I expected…

Secret family… underground dealings and fights… dying family members… this is a lot more than I can expect.

But now it is not the time to pounder about this.

I need to know, what happened between Chifuyu-nee and the family.

"Why did I not know of this? What happened between Chifuyu-nee and the family? According to her our parents abandoned us." I began pressing for answers.

"ABANDONED YOU?" Madoka spat.

"Chifuyu nee-san STOLE you from the family before you can be aware of your surroundings."

"Wha-What?"

"I was in the hands of our mother then, so she left the family only with you. Has she not told you a single damn thing?"

"… She avoided the topic aggressively whenever I attempted to ask her."

"Well, it figures, I guess nee-san does not want you to be a killer like the rest of us."

…

"What? SILENCE IS ALL YOU CAN DO? I HAVE BEEN KILLING PEOPLE! OUR FAMILY, HAS BEEN KILLING PEOPLE, JUST SO THAT THE COMMON PUBLIC FILTH LIKE YOU CAN ENJOY LIFE!"

"COMMON PUBLIC IDIOTS LIKE YOU WHO ARE IGNORANT OF THE UNDERSIDE OF THIS WORLD WHERE THERE IS CORRUPTION AND DESPAIR!"

"OUR FAMILY HAD DIED ONE BY ONE SO THAT WE CAN DESTORY MAJOR UNDERGROUND ORGANIZATIONS SO THAT THEY WOULD NOT BE A THREAT TO JAPAN, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS STAY SILENT AND PITY ME? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH ONI-SAN!"

The atmosphere intensified between me and her.

"THAT IS WHY I HATED YOU, YOU LIVED A LIFE UNCOMMON TO THAT OF YOUR RELATIVES. YOU ENJOY LIFE, CAN PILOT AN IS, ENTER A SCHOOL FULL OF BITCHES WITHOUT RAISING A GUN TO KILL."

"DO YOU KNOW THAT WHEN THE MEDIA BROADCASTED YOUR INSANE ABILITY TO PILOT AN IS, THE CURRENT HEAD WANTS TO MAKE YOU THE NEXT HEAD? IT JUST MAKES ME SICK TO THINK THAT ONE PERSON WHO DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO KILL CAN BE THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY."

Seeing Madoka before me now, I merely see her as a victim of the road that our family is taking.

And it is not just her, the rest of the family she claimed to exist are all probably undergoing the same burden.

Silence continued, seconds felt like minutes as I am unable to think of what to do.

"…When nee-san became the Brunhilde of the IS, the head of the family contacted her." Madoka said all of a sudden.

Well, it looks that she has finally calmed down…

Wait – What?

"Of course nee-san hung up on the Head the minute she heard his voice. Then our mother called, twice in fact. But nee-san just does not want to talk to her at all. After that, the family made even more attempts to contact the both of you but you guys remained unreachable."

…

I have no doubt that Madoka is lying. The way she described our family and her suffering all sounded too honest to be a lie.

Why would I trust an enemy? Madoka had tried to kill me before, but her real target is Chifuyu-nee.

I am merely an optional target…

Damn it, why is it that I am so incapable when it comes to situations like this? My experiences I got working socially with my friends are not helping me here.

So now what?

I have Madoka before me, I found out of our family, and for once, Madoka is powerless.

…

_What would _you_ do? Would you change your twin? If so, what would you do? If not, how would you stop her?_

… Now that I think of it, I have always been in the dark.

I had never thought that our parents would contact us.

The fact that Chifuyu-nee did not tell me that our family did contact us means that she has always been keeping things from me that she thinks is for my own good.

I appreciate that I really do, but there are just some things that I must know.

If I cannot count on Chifuyu-nee to provide my answers, I have to look for them on my own.

Now that I know roughly what kind of situation our family is in, the question is now what do I want to do about it.

It may sound odd, but I want to change the family. Call me naïve, but that is what I want.

I wanted to help Madoka and the rest of our family so that there can be a way out of this 'killing' lifestyle.

But how do I stop Madoka? She looks like the kind of people in need of emotional assistance. Mom's generation died so that means that dad died too, so I think she has been kind of lonely.

Judging from her tone in our conversation, I guess that she does not speak to our cousins that she claimed to exist either.

Having to kill and not tell others of your own distress is an environment of hardship that is not easy at all.

If I think of her in that situation, what Madoka needs is a proper family member to let her shout out her grief and hear out her emotional problems, and most important, help her.

And that is what I want to do.

"Madoka… if you and I had approached Chifuyu-nee together like you approached to me at September 27th, things might be different."

"What are you dumb? Nee-san ignored the Head and our mother. What makes you think that she would accept me?"

"If Chifuyu-nee does not accept you that does not mean that I won't."

"Wha-What?"

"Madoka, what you need now is a close family member to help you out. On hearing your story you must had shared a lot of burden alone for our family. Well, you don't have to anymore."

"Call me naïve, idiot or an absolute blockhead. But now, I want to help you."

"Even if you pilot an IS to take my head, I want to help you."

"Even though you raised a gun to kill me, I want to help you."

"Even if you raise a knife against me, I want to help you."

I am saying this with affirmation for it is the truth. I do not want to create any false hope, action speaks louder than words so they say. I want to do anything that is in my power so that I can help Madoka.

…

No responses, never mind, just keep talking.

"You have walked enough alone. I am sick of myself actually, for being both ignorant and incapable in the first place."

…

"I have always been in Chifuyu-nee's shadow. I am not outstanding like her nor am I as smart."

"But I make up for it by making my own decisions with my own will. Not as Chifuyu-nee's outoto, but as Orimura Ichika."

"Now that I know what I want to know, what I want to do now is to help you out."

…

…

"GYA HA HA HA HA! You sure speak funny things at a time like this! AH HA HA HA HA!"

What? Oi oi, I am speaking the truth here…

"AH HA HA HA HA! You are so entertaining for an idiot who does not kill! AH HA HA HA HA!"

…

…

"So, let's put it in a hypothetical situation Ichika oni-san."

"What?"

"Let's just say I agree to let you help me out, what are you intending to do?"

"I intent to help you out in any way I can, plus I want to know my current position in the family."

"If it is possible Madoka, I would like to speak to the Head. Let him know my thoughts and try to convince him to change the road our family is taking."

"Ichika oni-san, you know what you intent to do would make yourself an enemy of nee-san right?"

"I don't think so, I know Chifuyu-nee very well… well, to a considerable extent. I think she would know why I would do such a thing, though I would expect a major five-hour lecture in seiza position as punishment."

"But since nee-san is against the family wouldn't you be affected by it?"

"But what Chifuyu-nee has towards the family is not the current problem right?"

"… What?"

"Now the problem is how I see the situation. Chifuyu-nee has always kept me in the dark. Now that I know the full story, I can do something out of my own will. And when that happens, I make sure that I get what I want done logically."

"Hearing your story of our family's history, I can only see that the family's current path in this period of time is unnecessary. And before you start thinking, I am not making fun of those of our family who had died."

"Their deaths to get rid of the threats from the underground organizations are admirable. But I think that is not necessary nowadays. My friends, though they had not killed before, are quite capable in defending and protecting those that they cherish so killing does not have to be compulsory."

"That is why I want to let the family follow their example, so that they can find another way to resolve threats."

"But then Ichika oni-san, violence and killing are also a means to put an end to threats. If you fail to kill me, I will just come back another day to create problems you, and then you will be the cause of the suffering of whoever gets in the way. If I create that kind of scenario, what would you do?"

She is using that mocking tone again, but thankfully I managed to ignore it.

"Well… I would still try to use logic and words to convince you to stop. If the worse happens, I'll ram you through, just enough to knock you out. Then I will shut you in an isolated location to talk some more sense into you."

…

…

"GYA HA HA HA HA! Hilarious! AH HA HA HA HA!"

"Oi oi! I am telling the truth here…"

…

So now what?

I have told Madoka the truth.

Now what I need is to convince her that I am with her.

Thinking about that, I commanded [Byakushiki] to go into standby mode.

"Ichika oni-san, what the hell are you doing? You know that I can easily overrun you right?"

"I took you knife away and I know a little martial arts. I can still put up a fight without using my IS."

"Fuu… is that so? ... Oh right, you still have that remote device."

…

"To tell you the truth, I don't need this."

I waved the remote device and then threw it between my foot.

In activating just the leggings of [Byakushiki], I squashed it.

"… What are you doing? You lost the chance to control me!"

"Controlling you? That has never been my intention in the beginning."

"What?"

"Bending people into my will is just so not me. I am with you, not against you. I will not force you or anything."

"_You should force me_. I am not going to listen to you anyway. What do I gain out of it?"

"Madoka, you can't keep this up forever. If you are just going to keep killing people just to vent your frustration, you are not helping yourself at all. Once you kill people, you make them die just so that you can feel better. That is not right at all."

"That is why from today onwards, I am going to help you Madoka."

…

Madoka's expression changed. At first I see a fire intent on killing me. But now, her face is just full of doubts.

Then, I did the most daring thing ever.

I moved forward and hugged her.

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"… Everything is going to be fine. Madoka, I promise you that I will help you in any way possible."

…

"That is why, I am going to be with you from now on. So please, don't resist me anymore."

I kept hugging her, for minutes.

"You would help me… even if I just tried to kill you?"

"I told you before, even if you did try, I will forgive you. We are twins, so why must the whole world pit you and me against each other?"

…

"Well even if the world did, that changes now. I finally found out about our family, and I've made my choice to help you."

…

"Now Madoka, will you allow me to be with you?"

…

No response, well she does need some time I guess.

But then miraculously, I felt her arms fold around my back, squeezing it.

_Finally, she has accepted me._

"You better keep to your promise, oni-san"

I couldn't help but smile, I got another family member.

_Speaking of family members…_

"Madoka, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead… Ichika… nii."

_Ichika-nii? So that means I am the older twin… anyways…_

"Do we have anymore siblings?"

"Yes, three more imoutos. Two of them are twins like us."

_Oh wow, I can't wait to meet them._

…

"It must be very hard Madoka, to act as a nee-san without sharing you burdens."

"Your damn right! So you better help me in whatever way you can. If you fail, I will gun your balls such that you'll ever regret crossing with me."

_Wha so violent…_

But I couldn't stop smiling. I finally solved this mystery that I had always pounded, the very same mystery that Chifuyu-nee has always avoided talking about.

I confronted Madoka and managed to settle our differences.

Now it is just the matter of changing the family. I mean, hell, if I can convince Madoka, I should be able to convince the rest of the family.

KABOOM!

An explosion occurred from a distance, causing me to slightly release my hold on Madoka.

Looking at the direction, I saw Houki's [Akastubaki] staggering.

And her opponent…

"Squall!"

Looks like for some reason, Autumn managed to get away, and now Squall is fighting Houki.

As for Houki, it looks like she is staggering. And for some reason, I don't see Houki activating 'Kenran Butō'.

Then, all of a sudden, I see the Polish IS round up some kind of charge. Then I saw an immense glow coming from its particle cannon.

If Houki is low on energy, she won't survive that hit.

_This is so not good._

Letting go of Madoka, I immediately activate [Byakushiki] and soared towards Houki.

Warning, shield energy estimation – 29, approaching dangerous level

_Damn it who cares…_

Using the last ounce of [Byakushiki]'s energy, I reached Houki and knocked her hard to the side.

Then all of a sudden, as I turn my head slightly to the left, my whole world became bright green.

It felt like I was hit, very hard, around my whole body.

My head and torso began to burn, terribly.

Then from a bright green, my whole world became blurry before changing to pitch black.

"ICHIKAAAA!"

Eh? Is that Houki? That's odd… why do I feel funny… why…

**12th November, Tokyo, Parliament building**

"And that concludes the report on the recent Attack on the IS Academy."

The whole cabinet is in silence.

News of the attack on the IS academy left a negative impression on the security level of the country.

"So… do we still broadcast this event to the public?" the Minister of Media said.

"Broadcast it. There is no point hiding it from the public." That voice belongs to the Prime Minister.

Silence continues…

"… Phantom Task, what a frightening group, to be able to steal Poland's sole 3rd generation prototype and other ISes." The Minister of defense commented.

"They had stolen enough! I trust that the defense ministry will tighten security in all IS-related facilities from now on, and that includes the IS Academy. The other international nations are becoming extremely fussy about this attack." The Minister of foreign affairs followed.

"Yes off course. We will inform all military personas to take down whoever belongs to that organization, dead or alive."

"Just one last thing." The Minister of Media said.

"Do we inform the Emperor and the public of _his_ death?"

"Let the whole world know. Like I said, there is no point in hiding facts." The Prime Minister said.

He is looking at a file separate to the others.

The heading contains the words 'Orimura Ichika'. All the contents of the file is about his time in the IS Academy.

But the Prime Minister is not looking at the contents.

His gaze fall upon the image of Ichika posted bellow the heading.

Three red letters were imprinted over the image.

KIA

"He was the world's first to pilot an IS… shame that it has to come to this."

Since the existence of Orimura Ichika became known to the government, the cabinet had made sure that Ichika would remain in Japan at all costs.

Being a Japanese and the only male in the whole world to use an IS, it would greatly serve Japan's national interests if Ichika is able to become a Representative or a Representative Cadet.

The international committee is still delaying the final decision as to if Ichika can be a National representative.

Even so, the cabinet is hoping that Ichika would at least remain attached to a Japanese IS industry.

Also, with close study of the compatibility rate between Ichika and his registered IS core, it would explain how he can pilot an IS.

There are scientific predictions that with the knowledge on how to unlock the gender restriction, the door to a new era will be opened.

"Is the body found?" the Prime Minister just want to confirm.

"Based on the report, the rescue team found nothing. The registered IS core assigned to Orimura Ichika disappeared too. The team found no trace and concluded that both the core and the pilot were obliterated in that fired particle beam."

_Shame, Shame._

"Well, at least with this abnormity gone, the whole world will be back to normal."

**Unknown Island, unknown date**

Two female figures stood at a shore, one is a child who looks like a 12-year old, while the other looks like she is in her early to mid twenties.

They both stared at what was washed up earlier by the waves of the sea.

What was lying in front of them is a 16-year old girl bearing the same face as a certain Brunhilde, hugging protectively over a blood covered boy whose build is about her same age.

Both lay there unconscious, unaware of whoever is currently looking at them. Taking a closer look, it appears that the boy was seriously wounded in the head and the upper body. He also has lost a considerable volume of blood from his body.

The 12-year old looked up to her guardian. Catching her attention, the adult lady smiled, knelt down and patted her on the head.

"Ku-chan, can you run back to the house, activate and bring four [Golem IV]s? Oh, and don't forget to equip them with two stretchers."

"Yes, Tabane-sama!" The little girl than begin to ran as fast as her legs can carry her.

Turning her attention to the two lying bodies, Dr. Shinonono Tabane opened a holographic communication channel.

She rarely contacted those of the outside world, those who remained in her contacts are the original professors and technicians who worked with her when she first introduced the IS to the world.

She initially refused to keep the contact number of those she failed to recognized but finally accepted to keep them due to various security measures back then.

She then became surprised of the fact that she had not deleted them, since she is barely able to recognize anyone of them. The only people she recognized are Chi-chan, Ikkun, Houki-chan and Ku-chan.

Now, she questioned the need to contact one of her ex-colleagues. She roughly knows biology, as it involves the research of the compatibility rate between the IS pilot and the IS core.

However, she had never attempted a proper surgery, and the only way to save that bleeding boy is to get a professional doctor.

Thinking once, thinking twice, she dialled the contact number.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the prologue. It took me quite some weeks to properly link my ideas together, it is fun and tough. Now I roughly know why it takes some time for new chapters to come out.**

**Oh, don't worry guys, Ichika won't die since he is the main character :)**

**I hope the family part is alright... It does link well right?**


	2. Chapter 1: Gender Imbalance

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 1 – Gender Imbalance**

**This chapter really took a lot of effort.**

**There is really a lot of stuff happening, new OCs, new ISes, new concepts.**

**It is the longest chapter I have ever written :0 whew...**

**I do hope the story flows well :)**

**Anyways, pls review and comment. Thanks for all the reviews and your support :)**

**Well, let's start :)**

* * *

**15th February, IS Academy, 2nd year Class 1, Houki POV**

"Then everyone, class is over, make sure that you revise over the weekend."

The usual evening classes are over.

Now, got to go to the Kendo Club.

"Houki-san… are you… going to train in the arena?" Kanzashi asked.

"Oh Kanzashi-san… no. Not today. The Kendo club captain needs me to help with the kouhais today. Is there something you need?"

"I need to adjust my IS maneuvering boosters… Oh well… let me know when are you free… next time."

"Ok, see you."

Kanzashi is opening up well in class 1.

At the start of the year, she would remain quiet just as how the class 4 people of last year described her.

But recently, when I paired up with her by chance on the 16th of January, we became good friends.

We started off by discussing the IS setup regarding the PIC overflow system.

Kanzashi-san was interested in how 4th generations differ to the 3rd generations within that aspect.

I was obviously clueless, but I tried giving reasonable possibilities, ever since then we got to know each other well.

I do not fully know her yet, though I don't think I will.

That girl has an issue she does not want to share…

The only one who Tatenashi-sempai claims to fully understand her was Ichika…

Ichika…

He was greatly missed.

…

Oh no!

Whenever I think of Ichika now, I would think of the saddest memory of my life.

No no! Houki come back to reality!

But before I can control my emotions, tears began to form in my eyes as I think back of that day.

_Flashback_

_The time is 6:30 pm, the usual five ladies are in the cafeteria having dinner._

'_Supposed to be having' since a usual person would be dead hungry after being detained for 3 hours of investigation, but none of them has yet to touch their food._

_Out of the five, four had their heads down, eyes swollen red with tears. The last person, Shinonono Houki, was sitting upright but her eyes were looking down, drained and in grief._

_The five ladies never said a word in the past ten minutes, all silent moaning their loss; the lost of their first love, the lost of their precious comrade._

_A few hours before the investigation, each of them was screaming in tears in the same room. The confirmation of Ichika's KIA by the teacher's search and rescue team was not an easy news to accept._

_Surprisingly, no one blamed Houki._

_This is because they all knew Ichika well. They all know his blockheaded but caring attitude, which gives him no hesitations to place his life on the line for his comrades._

_Even if Houki is not the one there, be it Charlotte, Laura, Rin or Cecilia, Ichika would do the same for them as he did for Houki._

"Shinonono."

Turning her head, she saw a familiar face.

"Ah… Orimura Sensei."

"The Kendo club captain is looking for you, she says she needs you in the Kendo club ASAP."

"Ok got it."

"I must warn you before hand Shinonono, this is the first time you are helping to address the kouhais. Most of them are obviously your self-proclaimed fans, since you are piloting the only 4th generation IS. I am going to say this once, set a good example for them to follow."

"I understand, thank you Orimura Sensei."

Orimura Sensei soon turned her back and left.

_Come to think of it, Orimura Sensei's reaction was the worst._

_Flashback again_

_When the rescue team confirmed Ichika being KIA, she just stoned on the spot. After getting a second confirmation, she just left the room._

_Her reaction is understandable…_

_But considering Orimura Sensei's Spartan attitude, we were really at a loss of words and did not dare to disturb her._

_After investigations, she applied for a leave of absence for a few days._

_Knowing her relationship with Ichika, the principle of IS Academy allowed her to leave without hesitation._

_After that, according to Maya Sensei, she went to a local pub and became dead drunk crying in the process._

_When she visited Orimura Sensei in her house the next day, she was found lying on her sofa with numerous empty cans of alcoholic products._

_We thought that it would be the end for her, especially Laura._

_But after a week or so, we paid her a visit to see how she was, only to find that she was back to normal._

_She was like saying 'what are you? Idiots? I am human so I have emotions as well. But there's no way I will change. What happened will remain as it is. The tough part is to stand back up on your own feet.'_

_Flashback end_

As expected of the Spartan herself, she controlled her emotions like it was nothing.

Well, got to go to the Kendo club.

As I started walking, I unconsciously thought of how ridiculous it is that the IS Academy declared Ichika KIA when the body is not found.

…

I find that as I kept thinking about it, I kept wishing that the IS Academy did not declare Ichika to be KIA.

_I don't want Ichika to die…_

…

If this keeps up, I doubt that I will ever fall in love again…

Ha… it's strange.

I should be moving forward… but I am moving backwards.

Very strange indeed…

…

…

…

"Are you sure you are alright Charlotte?"

"Y-Yes… I am ok."

"You should come and to talk to us more often if you are troubled."

"Yes, don't mind us. Just blow all your troubles away."

Huh?

Turning around, I saw Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia and Rin.

Ever since the start of this year, the representative cadets or those with personal IS had been evenly distributed to different classes to ensure a well-balanced security should separate classes be attacked again.

Kanzashi and I are in Class 1.

Laura and Charlotte are in Class 2.

Rin is in Class 3 while Cecilia is in Class 4.

Even though we are of different classes, we met each other during training and during lunches, since we are all familiar and comfortable with each other's company.

…

Charlotte looks kind of down these past few weeks, though she tried to smile and ensure that things are all right.

"What happened?" I decided to join the conversation.

"Something happened… regarding Charlotte's family." Laura answered.

""What?"" Rin and Cecilia shouted.

"Wha- Laura! Don't go saying things easily!"

"Charlotte, it's ok we are all close allies. We should keep trusting one another."

"Yes, I agree with Laura." I followed.

"So what happened?" Rin asked

"…"

…

"Something happened… between my father and… my stepbrother."

""""Stepbrother?""""

We are all shocked. Charlotte had made no mention about her family members besides her mother.

"… I had the same father as the children of the main Dunois family… but my mother is different from my step-siblings."

"WHAT?" "…"

To Laura, Rin and I, we were not expecting this.

But for Cecilia, she looks very grave.

"This is no surprise." Cecilia said.

"Amongst those of the nobility and the higher class, there are common situations where husbands and wives are not faithful to each other… I guess Charlotte's father and mother is one such example."

…

…

"I am… an illegitimate child…" Charlotte continued. (LN volume 2)

"The actual wife of my father hated me, my step-siblings are wary of me. Some hated and resented me, but others did not treat me as badly."

"I was able to become an IS pilot because the French scientist within the Dunois company studied me and found that I had good compatibility rate with the IS cores."

...

"Then, when Ichika… became known to the world, my father… ordered me to disguise myself as a guy so that I can steal 3rd generation data for the Dunois company."

"Of course Ichika found out of my true identity… by chance."

I see, so that's why Charlotte attended the school as a girl much later.

Wait… That last part sounded like there is more to it than just chance…

…

…

Silence remained in the group.

"You kept this to us… but not to Ichika?" Rin said.

"I told him the truth… and he stilled offered to help me out… but before he could he…"

Yes Charlotte, we all know…

…

That Ichika… keeping secrets from me again…

I couldn't help but feel left out in this situation.

"It's ok Charlotte, this must be very hard on you to tell us this." Cecilia said.

"Yup, Cecilia is right. No matter what happens, we will still watch out for each other." Rin followed.

"So coming back to the topic… what exactly happened?" Laura asked.

…

"During the 14th of December, my stepbrother had a heated argument with my father that did not help their relationship."

"They had been arguing for something about working with Japan to get 3rd generation data."

"My father was of course against this… what he called a 'naïve and ridiculous idea'."

"The argument got so bad until in the 26th of December, my stepbrother had enough and he just stormed out of the house and never returned."

…

"France had always been in a tight situation as they still presently failed to produce a 3rd generation prototype. I think that the pressure from the French government was what led to the argument." Charlotte concluded.

…

"Charlotte, when did you know of this?" Cecilia asked.

"Just recently, a stepsister whom I am fine with told me just two weeks ago."

"He never came back, my father was like saying that my step-brother will come to his senses. But my step-sister told me that she suspected that that was not all to the argument."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, my stepbrother was supposed to be the next president to the Dunois Company. But since that argument, my stepsister took over that position. That is why my stepsister felt it strange and that something really bad must have happened."

…

…

"Sigh… a lot of strange things just keeps happening this year." Rin said.

From the moment she said the word 'strange', we all nodded in unison.

The 'strange things' that has happened are strange events happening worldwide ever since the start of December last year.

First and foremost, to the absolute shock of the whole globe, top IS researchers and technicians have been disappearing throughout the whole globe throughout the 1st of December to the 10th of December.

Basically, IS researchers and technicians are noted for their specialty in designing and improving the IS throughout their countries.

They are highly valued by all nations for they are a necessity in order for a nation to match their IS up to another nation's IS, particularly since the whole world is now starting to go into early third generation models.

However the difference between those at the common level and those at the top is the rate of research.

Top IS researchers and technicians can improve the capacities of an IS at an incredibly fast rate.

Moreover, the top IS researchers and technicians are also noted for being the very few people who are able to turn IS-related imaginations into reality.

This allows any country who has these top researchers and technicians to gain an upper hand in the current 3rd generation research race.

So if a country has more top IS researchers and technicians, it would put them at the lead at researching 3rd generation ISes.

This makes top IS researchers and technicians highly valued enough to be able to stand equal to the most advance 3rd generation models.

What makes them even more valuable to international nations is the fact that they are very small in number, so for a country to have top IS researchers, technicians or both at the same time, it is an extreme rarity.

They are highly valued, but they do not create a lot of problems internationally compared to the IS core registrations.

However…

The sole reason why the whole world is shocked was because the IS researchers and technicians that went missing are part of nee-san's original team when she first researched the IS.

Back then, when I was still training with Ichika at the dojo…

When nee-san was investigating the IS before their introduction to the globe…

Nee-san's team consists of 7 researchers and technicians, including nee-san of course.

After the introduction of the IS, after nee-san went missing and after the avocation of the Alaska Treaty, the 6 remaining IS researchers and technicians dispersed.

Most of them left their home country seeking new opportunities.

Needless to say, due to their connections to nee-san plus their expansive knowledge regarding the IS, nations worldwide welcomed them with open arms.

…

Come to think of it, the nations where these 6 people choose to go to were the same nations at the current lead involving 3rd generation IS research.

If I remember the names correctly…

They are all Japanese, five males and one female.

Dr. Touhiro Mushi was one of the researchers that went to Germany.

Dr. Yukimaru Hisaga, also a researcher, went to Russia.

Dr. Hitara Enka was a technician who went to the USA.

Dr. Kanaha Osami, the only female, who is a researcher, remained in Japan.

Dr. Fugiku Ito, the second and last technician, went to Australia.

Dr. Shimazu Karaka, the last researcher, went to Korea.

These researchers eventually created various 2nd generation models and contributed to their patron countries by introducing the current most advance ISes reserved only for National IS Representatives.

I think I remember that three of the male Doctors have their own specialty that eventually became the trademarks of the respective nations that they went to.

Dr Toushiro Mushi was an expert in molecular displacement and inertia regarding theories such as the PIC.

His knowledge in that region eventually expanded into the dimensional molecular movements. That soon led to the introduction of the infamous Active Inertia Canceller.

If I remember correctly, it was Dr Toushiro who personally designed the first blueprints of [Schwarzer Zweig].

After the 3rd generation IS prototype is complete, he gave it the AIC for his own research.

Thanks to that, Germany was one of the few nations to be ahead of other international nations in terms of 3rd generation technology.

Dr. Yukimaru Hisaga's area of specialty is similar to Dr Toushiro's as it is also about molecular movements, but the difference in within their context.

Dr Toushiro's research is about dimensional molecular movements.

However, Dr Yukimaru's research involves the manipulation of molecular structures.

Somehow, he is able to create a system where molecular structures can be broken and created within a specific radius.

It was known as the 'manipulator system'.

This system would only work under special conditions for it is greatly dependent on the elemental atoms that are present.

Come to think of it, Tatenashi sempai's [Mysterious Lady] was an IS equipped with that same system.

Its no wonder how she was able to manipulate the structure of water according to her will.

I guess this kind of unique feature of IS units is only limited to the ISes under the registration of Russia.

Dr. Hitara Enka if I remember correctly, was an expert in potent layers regarding the construction of the IS body.

Usually, an average IS would have two hard platelayers plus an underlying mechanic layer that provides the protective shield energy.

This is the sole construction manual for all personal ISes and trainee ISes.

However, Dr. Hitara Enka was able to create an additional fourth layer that forms the new exterior of an IS.

It was known internationally as the 'redirect layer'.

This layer is most effective against range attacks for its unique layer was able to redirect the flow of impact to an alternate direction upon contact.

It does not necessary reflect a range attack, but it redirects the flow of the attack such that it minimizes the amount of damage inflicted on the shield energy.

In terms of durability, it is very effective against 3rd generation beam shots and 2nd generation cartridge firearms, which makes an IS to be able to stay longer in battle.

This new layer is unique and restricted only to USA ISes. Thus it also places USA ahead of other nations in terms of 3rd generation technology.

This fourth layer was also the reason why the USA 3rd generation IS [Silver Gospel] was so difficult to defeat when it gone amok last summer.

The range attacks inflicted by Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura were quite ineffective.

If it won't for the melee attacks provided by me and… Ichika… it would take a lot more to take down [Silver Gospel].

As for the rest of nee-san's colleagues… I am clueless of their specialties.

Thinking about how much these researchers and technicians contributed to the IS research in nations, it's no wonder that nations would be alarmed over their disappearance.

I can only think of one group who is most likely involved.

Yup, it's them.

That hateful group Phantom Task.

The second strange event that followed, though not as shocking as the loss of the top 6 IS researchers and technicians, was that the future Crowned Prince of Britain went missing.

Edward Mountbatten-Windsor, the current Prince of Wales, went missing on the 13th of December.

He was aged 16 then, the youngest of the line of succession and the only male out of three children that traditionally places him as the next Crowned Prince of Britain.

His disappearance really sparked a huge security alarm in Britain, with the royal family using up their resources to find him.

Needless to say, he has not been found.

Ever since then, Britain has increased their sense of security.

According to Cecilia, Britain had responded to this incident by relocating IS facilities and resources. And security in these new areas became even more invulnerable.

The British must have suspected that some underground group is going to use the future crown prince's life to trade in exchange for IS-related information or even IS cores.

Ever since this incident, the royal family became more withdrawn from the international community.

Cecilia was sharing her concerns for the Crown Prince the other time during lunch, though she made no further mention about the relocation of IS-related facilities.

The third event that followed was even more confusing. On the 15th of December, [Silent Zephyrs] was returned to the British government.

Well, not exactly returned.

It appears that someone dropped it off at the coastal populated regions of Wales.

Obviously, the British government raced to retrieve it.

Since then, [Silent Zephyrs] is reported to be under the assignment of the British National IS Representative, Claire Mountbatten-Windsor, the oldest female child of the line of succession.

And lastly, also the most recent, was the exposing scandal of the Male German Valkyrie Project on the 4th of January.

This exposure did affected Laura since it involves the institution where she was born.

The Germans in charge of Project Valkyrie underwent illegal experiments unapproved by the German Parliament.

Ever since Ichika's presence is made known to the world, the Germans in charge of project Valkyrie proposed a plan to the Reichstag to study on male experimental subjects.

The male subjects will be treated like the females, implanted with the [Odin's Eye] and undergoing IS training.

The primary hypothesis that through direct exposure to the training curriculum Orimura Ichika experienced, the male experimental subjects would eventually receive some responses from the IS cores.

However, the Reichstag denounce the plan.

The observation of Orimura Ichika would need years of proper analysis.

It would be a waste of resources to start a plan now.

Needless to say, the higher ups of Project Valkyrie started the proposed plan without the knowledge of the German Parliament.

This scandal was discovered ever since the urban building housing Project Valkyrie was bombed on the 2nd of January.

The German government claimed that it was the act of terrorists.

After the explosion, the search and rescue teams went into the facility and stumbled on the research notes by chance.

Ever since then, the higher ups of Project Valkyrie were arrested, and the project was suspended.

For Laura, the suspension of the project affected her only because she was born from it.

But since she is already a cadet representative, she already has the government backing plus provided regular payment since Laura provides Germany data on her experimental IS.

The male and female experimental subjects who were affected with the suspension of the project were left without proper financial stability, and the German government soon placed them in military facilities in order to ensure that they do not do something funny.

But then, the very next day, some mysterious group raided the military facility in which they were sent to.

By the time security was stable, the experimental subjects were gone, or rather, they left the facility with the mysterious group or so the German government claims.

This threw the whole German government into disarray, as they were unsure if the experimental subjects would be a threat to national security.

This only made things worse for those who were on trial.

The disappearance of the experimental subjects only made the German parliament gave the higher ups of Project Valkyrie a much harsher sentence. If I recall correctly, it is life sentence… wait is it?

Ding! Dong!

Oh… the bell just went off…

_Wait I am supposed to be in Kendo club by now!_

"Sorry guys, got to go, got club obligations."

"Ah! What worse timing, me too." Cecilia said

"We'll meet again tomorrow lunch then." Said Laura.

We then dispersed going to each respective club.

I began to run.

I ran for five minutes, until I came to a familiar corridor.

Oh, finally, I reached the Kendo club…

Clearing my thoughts, I went in.

"KYAA! ITS SHINONONO-SAN! IN THE FLESH!"

…

What I am staring at right now are gleaming eyes of first years.

"Ah Shinonono-san you arrived have you? Can you put on your gear fast? We have already started don't you know?" The Kendo club captain said.

_Sigh… today is going to be a long day…_

**16th February, Federation of Russia, unknown region, Unknown POV**

_Damn this cold weather! If central Russia is this cold, just how on earth do these Russians survive the Russian Winter?_

I cursed under my breath silently since it will be painful to move my mouth.

The current temperature is minus 3 Degrees Celsius.

I am unsure of what temperature this region would normally be, but today, the current temperature is unbearable.

Despite the fact that I am wearing multiple layers of clothes, the cold is still eating into my skin.

But I forced myself forward, trudging through the snow trying to keep up with the Russian escort in front of me.

I followed his movements closely, making sure that I follow in his footsteps literally so that I do not fall into some deep snow pit.

We came into view of a large stronghold with six towers.

"Vosgunav…" I said softly.

Yes, Vosgunav.

This was a secret military base unknown to the Russian public and to the Russian government.

Why so? There are two reasons.

First and foremost, Vosgunav is an isolated base deep in central Russia.

It is surrounded by snowy mountains on all four sides, cutting Vosgunav off geographically from the populated areas to gain any attention.

Even if atmospheric satellites captured the base's image, most would just assume it is just one of Russia's legitimate military bases.

Secondly, Vosgunav is owned by an underground organization that had secret ties to the Russian military.

Ever since the introduction of the IS, the budget to the Russian military had been cut by 72% by the Russian government in order to allocate resources into the more promising IS facilities.

Since then, the Russian military began a period of massive de-militarization. Cutting off a huge number of troops, weaponry and various military personal in order to maintain upkeep.

The higher leaders of the Russian military did not welcome the cutting of the military budget.

They are still unsatisfied with this change today despite the huge advantage Russia had internationally.

Russia, due to her sheer size, was allowed by the international community to have the largest number of IS cores registered in the whole globe.

Out of the 467 IS cores registered, Russia had 86.

In speaking in fractions, Russia had almost a fifth of the world's ISes.

Having the largest number of IS cores, this imposed Russia as the most powerful country militarily in the European and Asian continents.

Even China, a large and respected leading power, could not match to Russia's number of IS cores.

Plus, with Dr. Yukimaru's 'manipulator system' equipped in the Russian ISes, it really increases Russia's prestige internationally.

This eventually caused surrounding countries to be wary of Russia in regards to the IS monopoly.

Despite the huge advantage, Russia faced a huge disadvantage.

If a war happens, Russia would eventually be on the losing side.

Given the huge size of the motherland, the current military force would not be enough to maintain territorial defense should they be attacked by a great power.

The ISes are spread all around Russia, which means that a full 86 IS army at a single location would not happen at all.

Given the huge miles needed to cover, IS reinforcements would take some time to come.

By the time the IS reinforcements arrived, the enemy would have already taken critical strategic strongholds in Russia.

This would make it difficult to repel the invaders.

If one would imagine this scenario all around Russia's borders at China, Mongolia, Finland, Belarus, Ukraine, Korea, Japan, USA, Iran, etc, the situation would be disastrous should Russia be attacked at multiple fronts.

This fear was increased with the fact that most of Russia's neighboring countries had their own registered ISes.

That is why the higher leaders of the Russian military were against the cutting of the military budgets.

Even if the Russian ISes were outnumbered, ground troops can still provide support that would prove useful to the Russian ISes despite their helpless capabilities when it comes to fighting one on one against an IS.

Plus during a war, ground troops are essential to ensure and maintain public security.

Thus it would be beneficial if Russia retained its initial military capacity.

The government was already informed of their worries, but the concerns were flushed aside due to the assumptions that the UN would not allow a war to happen.

With doubts growing towards their own government, the higher leaders of the Russian military turned to the underground organizations.

Mafias and other secret organizations that dealt with IS through black marketing.

A perfect example would be dealing with an underground organization that is becoming more renown and feared internationally.

Phantom Task

Vosgunav was a negotiating piece the top Russian military leaders used to get Phantom Task's attention.

In return for Phantom Task's aid should a war break out, the Russian military leaders allowed a fraction of the underground organization to use Vosgunav to their own devices.

Of course, this was done with the complete ignorance of the Russian government.

"Hey! Slow down! The snow is getting in the way… Hey! Do you understand English?" I shouted at the Russian.

The Russian Soldier stopped and turned to face me.

His facial expression remained indifferent that masks his thoughts too well.

He always has that same face ever since he escorted her from the drop point.

_I swear, once he gives me that same face again, I am so going to kill him with my IS._

"Do women from Phantom Task always complain in times of hardship?" the Russian escort asked.

"What did you just say?"

"I am asking. You women from Phantom Task really complain to no end, it is the same in Vosgunav. Does that always happen?"

What the shit is with this guy?

"Hey, do you understand your situation right now?"

I deployed the right arm of my IS.

We are far from Vosgunav and from any urban city, and the poor man is equipped with a miserable Type 2 AK-47.

"I can kill you in a whim. So you better listen to me from now on. Firstly, stop asking questions. Secondly, if you give me that shit face again, I'll bruise your face such that your honey will not recognize you anymore."

The Russian escort merely tilts his head slightly.

"If you kill me, we both die. Even if you can see Vosgunav from here, you still need to find a way out of this forest."

"If you kill me, you loose your ticket out of this forest. Judging by your complains, you are not used to our weather. So if you kill me and fail to leave this forest within three days, you will die by dehydration to the cold."

"Ha! I'll just activate my IS and fly there."

"If you do that, Phantom Task's cover within the Russian military will be blown."

"What?"

"Your IS [Ying Xiong] (英雄- means 'hero' in Chinese) is a stolen 3rd generation from China. If China's Satellite catches your image, they will be aware of Phantom Task's presence in Russia."

"When that happens, the international community will act, and you will find that the Russian government will act against you too. Last year's attack on IS Academy, plus the death of Orima… Ikicha…. ah I can't remember… really caused the whole globe to be completely hostile towards your organization."

...

What he said makes sense.

I dematerialized the IS arm.

"When we get to Vosgunav, I will have your head."

The Russian smiled for once.

"I doubt that will happen, your superiors seem have enough plans to keep you busy for you to get my head."

**Vosgunav, unknown POV**

The whole base is busy… way too busy.

People are running all around, reporting, ordering, shouting…

Beep! – 20 minutes to launching countdown

There goes the annoying announcement again, hopefully the 20 minutes will be over soon.

Once that happens, the whole base can be quiet again.

Right now, Phantom Task is on the verge on launching their first very own Satellite.

It took them a lot of effort to get the approval to launch a satellite from their Russian patronages.

After striking various deals, paying off ridiculous amounts of cash to the Russian military, Phantom Task succeeded in getting the necessary requirements to start building their first satellite.

The plan had been going on for more than a month.

Making a Satellite and its space launcher within that short period of time would be impossible if not for the aid of certain Russian specialists who had connections to the organization.

Meanwhile, all of Phantom Task's current forces were put onto absolute red alert. Everyday everyone awakes to level 1 battle stations.

Today, the organization is close into launching their first satellite.

Today, Phantom Task will launch its first satellite.

That is why today, it cannot allow anyone to get in its way.

Even if the Russian military backstab Phantom Task in the end for their own national security, they will have to get by the forces stationed in Vosgunav.

The forces of Phantom Task residing on Vosgunav are one of a considerable size.

Vosgunav housed the 6th, 4th and 3rd squadron and ten technician teams of the operational squadrons.

Plus, a member of the broad of directors is present at this very base.

Each squadron consist of five members, the number of ISes within each squadron varies for it depends on how many ISes a squadron can steal.

In total, there are six ISes present, excluding the final member of the 6th squadron who is still on her way here.

The number of ISes may be small, but the organization made sure that adequate pilots are stationed here.

Most of the IS pilots presents are bloody mercenaries with an unusual urge to kill, such that they have to be controlled by a nano-machine inserted in their bodies.

If they ever went out of control, the nano-machine will fry their brains.

Only the squadron leaders have the remote device to these nano-machines.

"Ara ara! If it isn't Clara-san."

Turning my back around, I saw a familiar smiling face.

"Captain." I saluted.

"Just call me Aira, we are all in the 6th squadron together. There is no need for such formalities."

"Alright Aira…san?"

_Well, the captain _is_ Japanese after all. As usual she is like a mother._

The captain continued smiling.

"Um… Aira-san, please remind me, why are we even bothering to launch a satellite?"

"Ara Clara-san, I take it that you still disliked the construction noises and the staff members shouting, am I right?"

"…"

"Ara ara." She smiled, and then she continued.

"Phantom Task is building a satellite so that we can get more reliable information. By taking various images from the atmosphere we can grasp a sense of what is going at an area where missions are proceeding."

"Can't we just infiltrate just like what we have always done Cap… Aira-san?"

"Ara but Clara-san, you see with a satellite, we can observe missions in progress and inform our members with details regarding enemy positions or target locations. This would be a lot more reliable rather than us having to be dependent on external sources."

Beep! – 15 minutes to launching countdown.

Sigh… that stupid announcement again…

"Clara-san, have you met the others yet? Everyone just keeps moving about, it's so hard to find them."

"By others… do you mean the rest of the 6th squadron? Janet is with security at the satellite launcher. Rosary is at IS maintenance branch, and Qing is still on her way here."

"Ara ara, everyone is so spread out, it's going to be hard for us to stick together."

"Aira-san, why is it that we are letting mercenaries pilot five of the seven ISes that we have? It does not make sense that the full time members of Phantom Task are not the pilots…"

"Clara-san, mercenaries are expandable, their lives are at our disposal. Plus for this top-secret day, we would want as many full time members to be unaware of the satellite so that information will not leak."

"Hmm… that does make sense… but what will happen to the mercenaries? Won't they leak information?"

"I don't really know the specifics... but these mercenaries would not have long to live once the satellite launches."

"You mean… the nano-machines?"

"Ara ara Clara-san, I would keep that quiet if I were you."

Beep! – 20 seconds to launching countdown.

_Oh hell…_

That boring announcer is getting more frequent in making announcements

_Wait… did the announcement just said 20 seconds?_

I checked the watch.

_Woah… 20 minutes had passed already, the satellite should be launching any time now…_

Beep! – Preparations are complete. All staff members please evacuate to shelter. You have five minutes before the satellite launches.

_Ah, there we go._

It will take several more minutes before the announcer will beep again.

_Soon, the base will be quiet again…_

We spent the next few minutes in silence.

Beep! Commencing countdown. Satellite launcher will launch in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

KABOOM!

Suddenly, the whole of Vosgunav shook like there is an earthquake.

_Woah! Do satellite launchers usually make this much noise?_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What? What happened? Why did the alarm suddenly go off?

**Vosgunav, Command tower, Unknown POV**

"Status report! Status report!"

"Commander! The Satellite launcher exploded just when the launcher's boosters started firing!"

"Check the status of the satellite launcher! Inform me of the amount of damage inflicted!"

Bang!

Through the com-link, an explosion can be heard from the other side.

"What just happened? Status report! Status report!"

"…pff…pff…pff…"

"Damn it!"

I cursed out loud.

The satellite should have been launched two minutes ago.

We are completely off schedule and it poorly reflects on our capabilities to function perfectly.

_Now the Broad of Directors will have a different opinion of us._

…

No. It is not about the squadron's incapability.

We are well scheduled and right on time.

…

_Wait… hang on for a sec._

Judging from the lack of response from the other side…

…

"…pff…pff…pff…"

…

"…pff…pff…pff…"

…

_Where are the staff members at the satellite launcher site?_

By now, somebody would have retained contact with me.

The only reason for such an abnormity to occur…

_This is not the case of the satellite launcher going wrong! Some external party had to interfere with our plans… AND SABOTAGE THE SATELLITE LAUNCHER!_

I immediately opened a new com-link channel to all current members of the operational squadron available.

"This is the commander! Somebody had sabotage the satellite launcher! They are probably still in or around Vosgunav! FIND THEM!"

_Damn it! If I find whoever did this, I'll make sure that they regret being born in this world!_

Then, another voice resonated in my com-link.

"Commander! Hostile ISes detected!"

Looking out of the control tower, I can see black ISes flying towards Vosgunav.

_Impossible! Not at this time!_

Phantom Task faced many clashes with various underground groups throughout the globe.

Several of these underground organizations had their own ISes.

But something is completely off.

All matters regarding Vosgunav were kept at top secret in Phantom Task.

This event today was even kept from 93% of the members of the organization.

Plus, only three of the broad of directors, including the chairwomen herself, were aware of this day.

_There is just no way top-secret information like this can be leaked._

There is no way an enemy organization would find them here.

…

_Damn it! Could it be the Russians?_

Soon, something caught my attention.

An enemy IS pilot saw the control tower.

She aimed, and fired a beam shot towards me.

I immediately activated my IS, the Russian loaned 3rd generation [Ivan Pavlov] (Ivan Pavlov was a Russian Physiologist in the mid 19th century).

_I had to pay full time just to loan this shit of an IS… this better be useful._

I brought my arms into an X position to repel the attack.

The beam shot blasted through glass and metal, creating a massive hole in the control tower.

The blast rocked me slightly.

Overall estimation – moderate 50 points damage to forearm frames, shield energy remaining 550

_So… these bitches really know how to aim properly._

Activating the boosters, I stormed out of the control tower through the hole.

Looking around Vosgunav, the base now looks like a war zone.

Fire and smoke rise from various places.

Explosions can be heard coming from missed shots fired from the ISes of both sides.

Glancing around, I can see that there are black identical ISes fighting against identified pilots from Phantom Task.

_I am so going to get those Russians' heads._

Then my eyes caught the image of a Black IS.

It was the same IS that shot at me just recently.

But looking closely at the enemy IS, it does not look like the standard Russian ISes Phantom Task was aware of.

Looking closely, the enemy IS is not like anything I had seen before.

The IS is pitch black with purple linings.

The leggings are unusually thinner compared to the standard IS size model adopted worldwide.

Looking more closely, the designs of this particular IS are extremely unique.

For one good point, this IS is fully armored.

The usual adoption of an IS model would be the standard protective plate armor and additional gears from the feet all the way to the stomach directly before the torso.

The IS arms are also protected in the same fashion but it only covers the hands, wrists and arms that eventually stops directly after the elbow.

In total this leaves a vulnerable upper arm, shoulder, torso, neck and eventually the head.

These areas were left uncovered in order to provide more flexibility when maneuvering with the PIC.

There is also no need to fear if there will be great damage to the exposed body parts for the shield energy protects the pilot's body… well, until it runs out of energy.

But looking at the black IS, most of the exposed parts were treated with protection.

The upper and lower arms of the enemy IS were _fully_ armored with additional shoulder gears.

The torso is treated with a multiple layered chest plate that is connected to the shoulder gears and to the abdomen's armor.

This leaves only the neck and the lower face exposed to damage should the shield energy be completely drained.

The pilot's face can't be seen. This is because they are wearing a protective black helmet that covers the upper part of their face.

_They remind me of those special members in our organization…_

The black IS had a moderate cannon at each forearm plating.

There are dagger-like handles attached to the leggings of the IS and there are two long tubes sticking out from the upper back.

The complex designs of this IS clearly indicates that it quite specialized.

Plus, there is one more crucial feature of this unknown IS.

_The waist plating is gone…_

Majority of the ISes worldwide had a huge circular plating armor piece orientating around the waist.

But that only applies to the antique 1st generation ISes and to the huge number of 2nd generations still existing today, though France's 2nd generation [Raphael Revive] is an exception.

When the first few experimental 3rd generation ISes came out, the waist platting was removed.

Judging from the beam shot and this crucial feature…

_This means the enemy ISes are at least experimental 3rd generation ISes… but then… which organization are they from._

I looked closely at the enemy ISes, hoping to find more clues.

Then, all of a sudden, every fiber in my being froze.

On the left arm plating of the enemy IS, a distinctive logo is clearly written out in English.

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

…

If the enemy ISes are associated with the peerless genius, they would have battle capabilities that Phantom Task are completely unaware of.

Plus with the surprise attack and the success in sabotaging the satellite launcher…

In short, the enemy had a huge advantage from the very beginning.

"Curses! Don't look down on us you bitches!"

Materializing [Ivan Pavlov]'s primary weapon, a shoulder beam rifle, I flew towards the unknown IS.

**Vosgunav, Satellite launcher site, Unknown POV**

_Oww…_

What the shit just happened?

I'm currently lying at the extreme end of a charcoaled room.

Papers, broken glass and scraps of blown metal lay scattered all around me.

Regaining my awareness, I soon saw bright light.

Red and yellow, moving in waves.

…

No…

_They are flames._

I suddenly remembered where I was.

I am in a sheltered control room that helps to oversee the launching of Phantom Task's first satellite.

I may not be a technician, but I was in the room for security purposes.

The satellite was about to launch on schedule.

Then my whole world went bright, then extreme darkness.

_Do satellite launchers always have this sort of effect?_

Well, considering the amount of energy needed to lift the heavy satellite into the atmosphere, a huge amount of force is needed to propel the launcher up into the air.

It is no wonder that the effects of the blasting launch would reach the control room.

…

But looking around me, this does not fit my reasoning.

The Russian satellite technicians around me are down on the floor blood covered and unmoving.

The glass wall that I was watching the satellite launcher launch ceased to exist.

Looking beyond the horizon, the whole place is like… the aftermath of a war zone.

Throughout the open field, there are flames all over the place with various huge chunks of circular scrap metal scattered all over.

The white snowfield had various charcoaled black spots all over the place.

Looking beyond the flames, I saw a huge disfigured cylinder leaning against a destroyed tower.

_No doubt the huge cylinder figure crashed against it…_

But then, I immediately saw Phantom Task's emblem on the huge disfigured cylinder.

Picturing it against the satellite image in my mind, the huge disfigured cylinder disturbingly resembles the satellite launcher.

…

_No shit! That _is_ the satellite launcher!_

For some reason, the satellite launcher exploded, destroying the satellite with it.

That would explain how everything is not right.

The blast must have cooked the whole base.

Despite being in shelter and despite being at a distance from the launching coordinates, the blast was big enough to cover the whole base.

In reaction, I did the only thing I would do.

I reached for my pocket.

_Oh yes! Thankfully it is still intact!_

I took out my phone, and then I dialed the captain's contact.

"… Ara ara! This number, is it Janet-san?"

"Captain! What's going on?"

"It appears that we are under attack. Meet up with Rosary-san in the third tower, you are to take over the Polish IS from the mercenary."

"Ok got it!"

Putting the phone in my pocket, I started running towards the third tower.

Then, I saw a striking black IS flying towards my location.

This IS is unusually fully armored, and the waist plating is gone.

There is a section that looks like some kind of beam cannon sticking out of each forearm.

The IS maneuvered over the crash site, as if the pilot is observing the damage inflicted upon the satellite.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!"

There are seven ISes in this base, but I had only seen two of them, the very two in my squadron.

So for this black IS, friend or foe, I can't tell.

The black IS pilot, whom I got her attention, flew closer to me.

The pilot is masked with a black helmet that covers her upper face… could she be one of Phantom Task's special pilots?

The black IS pilot raised her arm, aiming her forearm cannon towards me.

_Wha… What is with this pilot?_

Looking closely, I saw a logo on the IS's left arm.

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

…

_What the –_

Bang!

A beam shot resonated at the satellite launcher site.

**Vosgunav, 3rd tower, Unknown POV**

"GYA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

She laughed like a maniac as she began shooting the enemy black ISes.

_Damn these mercenaries, they sure make my skin crawl sometimes._

Right now, I am stuck with this mercenary trying to push two of the black ISes back.

_Damn it… to think that I was with the IS maintenance branch just a few minutes ago._

When I was attacked, I was forced to group with this mercenary.

I contacted the Cap… no… Aira-san, and she told me to wait for Janet in the 3rd tower.

But until now, Janet has yet to make an appearance to take over the Polish IS prototype from the mercenary.

Meanwhile, the Polish 3rd generation prototype continued firing under the instructions of that maniac.

Ever since its usage in the attack on IS Academy last year, the broad of directors decided to station the IS here in Vosgunav in order to abstract IS data to see the country's current status in researching 3rd generation models.

The polish IS prototype may appear to be adequate with a good beam cannon on the left arm, but it has no unique function like Germany's AIC or Britain's Bit system.

Well, there is still a reason why is it still called a prototype.

Phantom Task usually does not use such prototypes in live battles, so they decided to assign the unit to a mercenary in order to properly allocate skilled pilots to more promising stolen units.

In my opinion, these mercenaries are nothing but mad lunatic killers.

But I can't complain about that now.

The more pressing issue here is the enemy IS which we had never seen before.

These black ISes seem to be associated with the peerless genius Shinonono Tabane.

This means that we can't underestimate them, and that we should proceed with caution.

Right now, we are fighting two on two.

Usually, when fighting two on two, it would be best to estimate who is the weaker pilot.

When that happens the partner who specializes at close range combat should press on the weaker pilot, while the partner who specializes in mid to close range combat should preoccupy the stronger pilot.

But with this lunatic of a mercenary beside me, I doubt this combination right now.

The enemy IS pilots just know how to preoccupy us, such that each of us are engross in defeating our current opponents.

While fighting my present opponent, I had been stealing glances at the other enemy IS pilot.

They are both skilled in evasive maneuvering, but they are usually not on the offensive.

I guess that they are the disturbing 'counter' types who just wait until the opponent exposed an opening and then sized the opportunity before the opponent can recover.

…

Damn… better not give them any opening.

My current IS [De] (德 – means 'morality' in Chinese ) is a 2nd generation frame stolen from China.

It is an IS suited for close range combat.

This is because it is only equipped with a spear and a cartridge sub-machine gun.

The enemy IS kept shooting me with it's forearm cannons.

I maneuvered in response and decided to close in.

I equipped myself with the spear and began stabbing the enemy IS's chest plate.

As I stab, the enemy IS pilot sidestepped avoiding the blow.

_Whoa she is skilled…_

I swung my body around and stabbed again, hopefully the momentum would add force onto the spear.

But somehow the enemy pilot just adjusted her angle and avoided the blow like it was nothing.

_Shit! Just what's with this IS pilot?_

I kept pressing the black IS with my spear, but surprisingly, the enemy IS just knows how to dodge.

Switching to my cartridge sub-machine gun, I began shooting the enemy.

But the pilot began maneuvering such that she avoided the shots without much effort.

As I continued to switch into close and range combat I noticed a disturbing thing.

Whenever I attempted a thrust to the head, the IS pilot would just tilt her head to the side at a slight angle, such that my spear would just barely hit her.

Whenever I tried to shoot the IS at the torso, she would maneuver to the side slightly.

It may seem normal, but the scary thing is that she is dodging the attacks as if it was nothing.

It is as if she has already estimated the angle of the shot or stab, and calculated the minimum requirements to avoid it.

_It's like fighting a machine that calculates your every move._

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a cry from the other side.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Stealing a glance, I saw the mercenary.

Her Polish IS appears to have run out of energy for her movements became restricted.

"FFFUUUCCKKK! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NOW?"

The mercenary began to struggle, trying to get out of the now useless IS.

_Serves her right, who asked her to shoot like a maniac? That's how she lost power at a very fast rate._

Her opponent, seeing this opening, gave the mercenary no chance to recover.

The enemy IS used Ignition Boost decreasing the distance between them.

The black IS's right hand moved to its right leg and drew out a knife.

But then, something unexpected happened.

The blade of the knife decreased its length, bisected, and split to the sides.

Then a purple beam sword materialized parallel to the handle.

Before the mercenary can escape, the enemy IS swung the beam sword and perfectly sliced her neck into two.

Blood spilled out in all direction.

_Oh crap, now it is two against one! Damn that useless mercenary in getting too carried away! Now she just died and I am stuck with quite the situation._

The black ISes, seeing this newfound advantage began circling me like vultures.

I need to think, I need to think before I fall to their trap to make me stagger.

I began to focus on one enemy IS, I used my spear to carve an opening in the nearest wall enough to fit only one IS.

I plan to get them to chase me.

If I create holes in walls big enough only for an IS surely only one will have chase me.

When that happens, I will use my sub-machine gun and drain their energy in the process.

Bang!

All of a sudden, my whole world just went upside down.

…

Why am I staring at the ceiling?

…

I soon felt immense pain from the side.

Looking down, one of the black IS's knife was impaled into my flesh.

It appears that one of the black IS pilots rammed herself towards me, stabbing me with the knife in the process.

… _At least they did not use the beam sword…_

Wait, my power…

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 239

There is still power, so how could they had pierced me?

Even if they did, why did they not use the beam sword?

This is obviously not a barrier void attack (LN volume 1), if it was, my shield energy would have been dead zero.

…

Is using a hard solid knife, instead of a beam sword, some sort of requirement of a system to pierce through the protective shield?

I tried to move.

_Oww! It hurts!_

I soon began to notice that I was bleeding… and losing a lot of blood.

Then, I saw one of the enemy IS pilots raise her arm, locking her forearm cannon onto me.

_Oh no! If I am going down, YOU are also going down!_

Ignoring the pain, I immediately activated Ignition Boost, decreasing the distance between us.

I hugged the enemy pilot, activating the model frame self-destruction switch.

The enemy pilot, sensing what I am about to do, wrestled against my hold.

The other enemy pilot, also getting a sense of what is going on, began pulling me away from her partner.

Obviously, I struggled to keep my hold.

Since I failed to kill them, the least I can do is to send these two IS pilots to the grave with me.

As they resisted, my pain increased.

I felt my body crying out in protest to my stubbornness not to let go.

The pain was immense.

I began to be more aware that I am losing a lot of blood, for I can start to see a pool of it forming below me from the corner of my eye.

Overall estimation – 15 more seconds to model frame self-destruct.

Yes, soon, then I will have peace in death.

Having heard the count down, the enemy IS pilots added more force.

Facing no alternatives, the enemy IS pilot who was caught begun to use her IS leggings to kick me.

Legs are stronger than arms due to the regular walking to support our weight.

They are applying logic quite well.

But... that will not be enough.

Then, all of a sudden, in a last drastic act, the enemy pilot who was not caught materialized an IS pistol and began to shoot beam shots into my face.

My energy shield began to decrease faster.

Before long, my body could not take the pain any more.

I soon let go, releasing the IS pilot.

Both IS pilots began to fly away from me, but it was too late.

In the next second, my IS model frame self-destructed.

It felt like my whole body was burnt.

My vision blurred, and soon, eternal darkness…

**Vosgunav, 5th tower, Unknown POV**

"Just what on earth is with these guys?"

I cursed.

Ever since the commander alarmed the appearance of the enemy, the unknown black ISes soon swooped down on us without warning.

Thankfully, my squadron and I are the only people nearest to the chamber housing the board member.

But as soon as we secured the broad member, five black ISes intercepted us.

From the moment the enemy ISes appeared, my first move was to order my squadron to protect the broad member at all costs.

I had an IS, but the rest of my squadron does not.

My current IS is the stolen 2nd generation [Frusta dell'ira] from Italy (Frusta dell'ira – means 'wrath's whip' in Italian).

It is equipped with an electric whip and it has two bust slots for two assault rifles.

But this is not enough to face off five black ISes.

Protecting the broad member from the enemy IS is going to be a challenge.

I managed to gain the enemy's attention by shooting a few rounds in order to gain their attention.

I then began to lure them away from the chamber.

I was successive in luring four out of five, but I need to find a way out of it.

Fighting against four opponents singlehandedly at once is unwise, especially when you are unaware of there IS's capabilities.

_If I am going to survive this, I seriously need backup._

Opening a message com-link, I ordered three mercenaries to reach my current location.

Then, a voice resonated in my com-link.

"You are the only one with an IS and you just left me to be vulnerable?"

That voice… it belongs to the broad member.

"My squadron members are more promising than you think. Just follow them and leave Vosgunav."

"What if they fail when we got intercepted by another group of these black ISes? Not to mention one of them is on our backs now!"

"They are each equipped with the [Remover] (LN volume 5), is that not enough?"

"The so-fantastic [Remover] inflicted zero impact to the enemy ISes! When your squadron members used it, the IS did not leave the pilot!"

"…"

"You are the captain of the 3rd squadron, do your specialty and return to me! Or else I might relocate your… unimpressive talents when this is all over."

_Damn this broad member, does she understand her current situation? If we all die, she dies._

I shut my com-link in protest and focused on my current situation.

Right now, I just have to turn into that corner to the corridor, and then I will meet the three mercenaries.

It may be a disadvantage fighting four against five, so I also ordered Qing from the 6th squadron to meet me since she is on her way to the base.

_I guess I'll have to compensate this to Captain Aira._

According to my instructions, the three mercenaries should lay in ambush.

As soon as I passed them, they will ram the black ISes with range weapons, and hopefully it will be enough to take out at least one enemy IS.

Soon, I turned into the corner.

I looked back.

The four black ISes are still on my tail.

But as soon as they approached the corner, they stopped.

Then, they split up.

Two of the four flew to an alternate route.

_Oh crap, didn't see that coming. What if they flank us from the back? ... Wait, how would they know of an ambush?_

The other two just stood there, as if waiting for the others to be in position.

Even, if they did know of the ambush, I can't let them have the advantage.

_Oh no no, there's no way are we going to give you time for your plan._

I immediately fired a few shots at the two still in front of me.

They avoided them easily and respond by firing back, I managed to avoid the shots by getting cover behind the wall.

_Guess I got to change plans…_

But then, all of a sudden, my remote control to the nano-machines vibrated.

I took it out, and the familiar green screen began to blur.

After blurring, something happened.

The remote device opened a separate screen.

It is a screen I, as a captain, had never seen before.

Instead of the usual green screen, there is a pale yellow screen.

Suddenly, the remote device vibrated again before my eyes.

Then, letters became to appear on the screen.

Overall estimation – Mass hacking complete, commencing elimination of subjects

_Wait… what?_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, screams echoed throughout Vosgunav.

The mercenaries screamed.

They screamed in pain, hands on their head.

The mercenaries danced.

They danced wildly creating wild howls and shouts.

Then they stopped, silenced.

Then, one by one, they fell onto the ground, unmoving.

…

_What the fuck just happened?_

The remote device was hacked and it acted on it's own?

This had never happened before.

No one has ever succeeded a hack on the remote device.

But facing reality, this happened and it places us in a huge disadvantage.

Firstly, with the mercenaries dead, five of seven IS pilots are dead. This confirms that the black ISes now outnumber us.

Secondly, even if squadron members can pilot the IS, it will take time before they reach the unused ISes.

Once they reached, they will have to find a way to avoid getting killed before they activate the IS.

Even if they succeeded, within that period of time, more IS pilots of our side would have died.

But before I can continue thinking, I realize that now, I am surrounded at two sides.

The four enemy ISes began firing onto me.

The impacts of the shots are hard, and I saw my shield energy falling at a fast rate.

_I need to get away, and fast._

I did the only thing I would do, I maneuvered high up towards the ceiling.

But two of the enemy IS had already closed in onto me.

_Damn them! They just seem to know your thoughts!_

I tried to use the whip, but what happened next was beyond me.

One of the black IS Pilots, seeing the whip, used her right hand to grab the whip's middle section.

Using her left hand, she materialized a beam sword from one of those knives and sliced the whip into two, decreasing the length of the whip by a third.

_What the shit?_

Then, suddenly, the whole ceiling exploded and a familiar face came down, shooting the enemy.

It is Qing from the 6th squadron, guess she made it in time.

But my relief was short lived, for two of the enemy ISes rammed into Qing, knocking her through a wall into another chamber.

This means I am still outnumbered with no back up.

Even if it is two against four, I still had a chance that could allow me to turn the tide of the battle.

But with no partner, the chances of me turning the current tide of the battle are very close to 0.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sound of an assault rifle echoed throughout the corridor.

Turning around, I saw an unexpected scene.

A Russian soldier stood with a Type 2 AK-47 at the edge of the corridor.

He kept shooting at the black ISes, hoping to get their attention.

An admirable feat… but futile…

One of the black ISes, seeing this new threat, just moved her left forearm beam cannon and just opened fire.

The Russian soldier sought the stairs for cover, but the beam shot tore through the wall.

A huge explosion filled the edge of the corridor.

_Guess he can't survive that, but thanks to that…_

I jumped towards one of the pre-occupied enemy IS pilots.

Using my whip I managed to stun her by hitting her on the helmet.

Her partner, seeing this attack began to pound me with both her forearm cannons with maximum output.

The impact of both cannons were massive, I was flung into another chamber, breaking the wall in the process.

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 45, approaching dangerous level

_Oh shit!_

Those forearm cannons really took a lot of my energy shield.

But considering the impact of the cannons, surely the enemy IS will loose a significant amount of their own energy.

They should run out of power soon.

I struggled to get up, and then barely dodged another shot.

They just kept firing at me continuously, maneuvering closer.

_Don't they ever run out of energy?_

They continued firing like it's no problem.

I kept trying evasive maneuvers, but they just kept shooting at me.

It is quite unthinkable that they had so much power to fire the forearm beam cannons.

_It's like they never run out of power._

By my own estimation, these black ISes have about twice the power capacity in comparing them to the average ISes worldwide.

If this is fact is true, any underground organization would be under serious threat from this unknown organization.

_I need to warn the broad member, but I need to contact my squadron first…_

But before I can contact my squadron, I need to get out of their firing range.

I began to maneuver. But one of the enemy pilots used Ignition Boost and rammed into me, causing me to loose my sense of direction.

As I crashed into the wall, I struggled to get up.

But…

I suddenly cannot move.

_Shit! The power!_

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 0, cannot further pursue commands

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I struggled out of the IS, only to see the two enemy ISes locking their cannons onto me.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

…

After confirming the sight a disfigured charcoaled body, the two black ISes maneuvered out of the crumbling 3rd tower.

**Vosgunav, near the destroyed control tower, Commander POV**

"Take this!"

I constantly hammered the black IS that shot me at the command tower back then.

I doubt I would deal much damaged since I am just using the beam rifle extending from my right shoulder.

My IS, [Ivan Pavlov] is one of the most recent Russian 3rd generation ISes to be completed.

Its concepts are still at the experimental stage, but its capabilities rival that of the other Russian ISes, though it still can't match up to the [Mysterious Lady].

It is only equipped with a shoulder beam rifle although it had three empty bust slots.

It may not be much, but its specialty was what that caught my attention.

The unit's specialty was one that is unique compared to the other 3rd generation ISes, one that involves Ivan Pavlov himself, which the main reason why I paid at lengths to loan this IS.

I decided not to use the specialty yet, for I need to grasp the capabilities of this unknown IS.

One thing I noted from this unknown IS pilot, is that her maneuvering skills are at the professional level.

She did not use wide angles to dodge the shots that a complete amateur would.

Instead, with pure estimation and calculation, she just moved at a slight angle to dodge the shot.

Then, she would change her angle to a position where the next few shots would also miss.

It's like predicting the angle of the next few shots and planning ahead of time on how to avoid them, with minimal movement.

This kind of movement can only be attained after years of fighting experiences.

I strongly doubt that youth cadet representatives have reached that kind of level.

If I am going to score a hit, I need to close in and do something about that evasive skill.

Then, my com-link suddenly went under alert, indicating that someone wishes to talk to me.

I activated the com-link, keeping the enemy IS at bay with my shoulder rifle.

"What is it? It better be worth my attention."

"Ara ara Commander-san, this is Aira-san from the 6th squadron, the broad member is secured and safe with the remains of the 3rd squadron."

_Good! That's one burden off my mind._

"What's the status of the technicians?"

"Ara ara… The ten technicians are all dead. Four of them died near the satellite launcher when it exploded. The rest were killed when the maintenance branch was attacked. The Russian technicians were killed in the satellite control room."

_Hmm, the Russian technicians are dead and so are 10 technicians from our side… oh well._

"What of the other squadrons?"

"Hmm… the 4th squadron is completely eliminated. As for my squadron, I guess there is only Clara-san and me presently. 3rd squadron has only two members remaining. Their Captain's signal was lost so I guess she died too. The mercenaries all died due to a mass hacking of the nano-machine remote device."

_Wait, what mass hacking? I was not notified of this._

I barely had time to avoid another beam shot from the enemy black IS.

I need to settle things over at Captain Aira's side, but I got to finish this IS first, and quickly.

_No choice…_

_Guess I have to use the unique specialty of [Ivan Pavlov] and finish her off._

The same specialty that involves the namesake of the IS.

Ivan Pavlov was a Russian physiologist throughout 1849–1936 who introduced something called the classical conditioning.

It's roughly about the study of the pairing of the conditioned and unconditioned stimulus that results in the conditioned response and the unconditioned response.

Basically, conditional stimulus is an external stimulus that results in conditional responses.

For an example, a sound coming from an explosion is a conditional stimulus that results in a person to turn his attention upon the source of the sound. The result is a conditioned response for it is dependent on the attention of being aware of the impact of the explosion.

The unconditional stimulus is usually a stimulus that largely involves biological significance such as pain, which draws out unconditional response that can be voluntary or involuntary.

The shock coming from the pain can be an example of an involuntary unconditional response for a person who feels pain moves involuntarily away from the source inflicting pain. A person who is aware of the source inflicting pain experienced a voluntary unconditional response for he expects a shock of pain should he ever come into physical contact with the source of the pain.

With close studying of pairing both different stimulus and responses, one can analyze the level of analysis and reaction a person can provide regarding a specific scenario.

The creation of the various stimuli is [Ivan Pavlov]'s specialty, but since the unit is still in its experimental stage, it can only create conditional stimulus.

There are six small extensive parts of the armor plating that can be detached from the IS.

Each detached extension of the armor plating is equipped with the 'manipulator system' that allows each armor piece to specialized in different functions.

It is a little similar to the British Bits system, but if you want to differ the two, just think of this as the 'Detachment System of Armor Plating Pieces in the Russian Context'.

With the manipulator system in the detached armor pieces, I can create a conditioned stimulus from a distance that would result in a conditioned response from the opponent.

The opponent would no doubt respond for she subconsciously will react to what her senses tell her.

Once she is distracted, I can perform other conditioned stimulus that would throw her response to a completely different direction.

This would in no doubt confuse the enemy's senses for she subconsciously responds to an unwanted stimulus.

Since I am her target, she would want to focus her attention more onto me.

But with all these distractions through the various stimuli, it would throw her trust of her senses off.

When that happens, she will be distrustful of her senses and will be forced to find some other way to get me.

When that happens, there is a gap in her movements.

At that period of time, she is most vulnerable and makes an easy target.

In short, it can be a form of a psychological war game that would cause an enemy IS pilot to loose her own ground.

If you are one of the types that strongly rely on your own senses, this IS is the worst enemy for you.

This is the first time I am trying this out… better not be too reckless.

Particles move faster at a region with higher energy.

If I use the 'manipulator system' to manipulate the energy movement existing between molecules, I should be able to manipulate and increase the energy movement between molecules.

If the molecules move faster, it can create a force of wind in mid-air.

I will have to make it big, like a shock wave and direct it from an angle she won't be expecting, creating a conditional stimulus.

I unleashed the armor pieces into separate locations.

The enemy took note of their disperse but instead of following them, she use Ignition Boost to close our distance.

_So she grew critical of the size of the armor pieces. Since she has a low chance to hit them, she chose the better option to finish me fast. Smart, but futile._

Using the detached armor pieces, I successfully manipulated the shockwave.

I manipulated it such that the blast will come from the ground, knocking the enemy off balance.

She directed her attention towards the ground, good.

She gave a conditioned response to a conditioned stimulus.

I pounded her with my shoulder rifle, accurately.

She stumbled and crashed into another wall, but she was able to recover fast.

_Ok, let's create another conditioned stimulus, a massive explosion!_

At the base of the control tower, there is a storage chamber full of gases reserved for fuel usage.

If I can stimulate the energy movement between the molecules within the gas and cause a massive surge of energy, it would create quite a blast.

I immediately commanded three of the armor pieces to the storage chamber.

All I need is just a spark, small, but with a lot of kinetic energy.

Swoosh!

Oh shit…

I barely dodged her beam sword.

Good, that means she is still fixed onto me.

In checking the armor pieces, it seems they are already in position.

Good, let's do this.

Activating the 'manipulator system', a huge explosion resonated.

The command tower staggered and began to fall to one side.

Looking at the opponent, she gave the expected conditioned response, for she diverted her attention.

Now!

I flew up to her and fired my shoulder rifle at pointblank.

_This should drain her shield energy greatly._

Due to the impact of the shots, she flew into another wall, creating massive cracks into the wall in the process

Good, everything is proceeding as planed

If I can just keep this up, she will either fall into my psychological trap or her IS will run out of energy.

Bang!

The enemy IS begun firing onto me.

I began to repeat the procedure, creating shockwaves and finding gas pipes for explosions.

But for some reason, the enemy began to move differently.

She kept firing onto me, as if she did not care for all that is happening around her.

She also begun to move much more irregularly compared to before.

She would fly at random directions and fire at an unexpected angle.

It is as if she ignored her surroundings and became fixated onto me as her primary target.

Her movements indicate that she either lost it up there or… closed herself to the world!

Before I could think of anything else, she charged onto me.

She rammed me and kept pressing me, avoiding the distractions and the various stimuli that I threw at her.

_She must have closed her mind off and relied on her IS core! Her compatibility rate must be high! At least S-rank!_

Who is she? Where is she from? Is she one of the German Valkyries? Is she a Brunhilde? Which faction is she from? Which country is she from?

The enemy IS pilot drew both knives out and activated some sort of a beam sword from both knives.

Instead of attacking me, she flew back and moved to an alternate angle.

Before I realized what she was about to do, she used the beam swords to destroy one of the detached armor pieces.

_What the… she pounded me with range attacks and now she just turned her attention?_

Using her forearm cannons, the enemy began shooting at the other pieces at maximum output, at a fast rate.

The massive beam shots obliterated two more armor pieces.

_She must have finally deduced about my IS's specialty…_

I quickly summoned the detached armor pieces to return to their respective places.

Seeing this, the enemy used Ignition Boost to decrease our distance.

_She intends to finish me off while I am fixated over the commands of the armor pieces!_

"Oh no you don't!"

I responded by firing a few more shots at the black IS.

But surprisingly, the enemy activated Ignition Boost and closed in onto the detached pieces.

She managed to destroy two more armor pieces before the last piece returned to the armor plating.

Now that she just have me to fight…

_Shit! I just fell into her trap!_

Now that she does not have to worry about the armor pieces, she can just come at me as she wished.

In this scenario, I am the one with the disadvantage as I only have a shoulder rifle.

Maybe… she was planning this from the beginning?

She waited and responded to deduce what those armor pieces can do…

Than, by focusing her attention onto me and fight irregularly, I would be prompt to think differently.

Once I hit a dead end, she used the chance to destroy my armor pieces?

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

But before I can recover, the enemy IS is already on me.

Using her beam swords, she hacked onto my shoulder rifle, dislocating it from the IS.

Than, she fired at me point black with her forearm cannons.

I soon find myself flying towards a wall and falling to the ground.

But it did not end with just that.

The enemy IS flew downwards and crashed onto me.

As I struggled to get up, the enemy IS pilot began firing onto my back while still maneuvering directly above me.

It just keeps feeling heavy, like how heavy rocks are thrown from above and landing onto your back.

If it weren't for the shield energy, I would not have survived.

As one last final act of retaliation, I turned around and shoved my right leg up into her diaphragm.

She grasped due to the impact directed into her lungs and staggered.

Using this opportunity, I used Ignition Boost and flew away from her.

Using my last effort, I unleashed the last armor piece.

If I can just create one more distraction, I can escape.

But, as the armor piece flew, it slowed and stopped halfway.

Before long, it dropped.

Then all of a sudden, as I flew, the IS became heavier and I soon crashed into the ground.

… _What the shit?_

I immediately checked the power.

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 0, cannot pursue further commands

_What? Why does it have to happen NOW?_

The enemy IS flew over me.

Then she lowered herself such that she just stood over me.

_Shit… I guess this is it…_

I looked closer at my to-be killer, hoping to at least find out who is smart enough to avoid the effects of Ivan Pavlov's classical combination.

I can't see her face due to the fact that she is masked with a helmet that covered her upper face.

The only thing I can take away is the fact that these black ISes are associated with that peerless genius.

But as I looked closer, I saw something.

The IS pilot's suit had a turtleneck that reveals some sort of number.

No. 32

…

No. 32? What does that mean?

Then, the masked pilot spoke.

"I… was expecting a lot more from you, woman..."

That voice... _it is a male's voice, a teenager's voice, a boy's voice!_

"I-Impossible! Men can't pilot IS!"

The male IS pilot merely stood there unmoving.

"Begging your pardon Ma'am."

He brought the forearm cannon over the area around my heart.

"Starting from today, the women's domination era is now over."

**Unknown location, 150 km away from Vosgunav**

'Hmm… the target who is one of the broad of directors got away… well at least we managed to achieve the primary objective."

A lone figure stood at the peak of a snowy cliff that overlooks the IS military base.

He was wearing white winter clothing with standard white jeans that allows him to camouflage in the background.

The only thing that is giving him away is the black colour of his hair, and the messy worn out bandages across his head that covers over half of his upper face.

His left hand was holding onto a binocular that allows him to observe the intense battle at the base.

Judging based how far his feet had sunk into the snow, one can tell that he has been there long before the attack started.

'Well… this mission is good progress for No. 32, No. 67 and No. 86… I guess the others need a lot more training."

Overall, the mission went relatively well.

The infiltration went well, the destruction of the satellite launcher also went well.

However… there are two disappointments.

First, the loss of one of the [Golem IV]s is… not an expected result.

Somewhere in between the battle, he received a report that an enemy self-destructed her IS frame model.

The blast was enough to inflict damage to one of the two [Golem IV]s present.

The damage inflicted was great, over half of the frame was destroyed.

But, the pilot managed to survive, thanks to his partner.

Second, the failure to kill that board member was also a disappointment for she is already within reach.

The recent updates allowed the [Golem IV]s to be immune to the effects of the [Remover].

That would be more than enough for the [Golem IV]s to take the broad member without any interruptions.

But… for some reason, the squad protecting the broad member managed to conceal her from the [Golem IV]s.

…

Needless to say, it just shows that Phantom Task is still one organization not to be underestimated.

Looking at the smokes rising from the badly damaged base, he smiled.

_Well, at least now females no longer are the only ones who can pilot an IS._

Based on this recent mission, the IS core responses to the male gender is progressing much better than he could ever hope for.

_Hmm… I wonder, now that this mission is over, what would Tabane-Sensei do next?_

The success of this mission is only the start of a brewing war in the underground world.

The lone figure knew, that very soon, various underground organizations would clash against each other.

With misleading assumptions, it would be more than enough to inflict considerable damage to the more dangerous underground organizations.

But other than the successes of this day, he was happy with one more thing.

The hacking into the nano-machine remote device was successful.

If that can be improved, hacking into Phantom Task's network would be no difficulty in the future.

Suddenly, a holographic screen opened directly next to the lone figure.

The screen did not show any facial images, but instead it portrayed a distinguishable number.

"Everything is loaded, primary objective is carried out successfully. Awaiting further orders."

The lone figure closed his eyes and waited for a few seconds.

He opened his mouth slightly, but still did not speak.

Bringing his free hand up to his hair, he began scratching it and twisting his tongue at the same time. As if he was thinking that it is a real pain giving orders right now.

Sigh…

"Ok… let's do this, retrieve the fragments of the destroyed [Golem IV]. After that, split everyone present into two groups. No. 32, you are the leader of this mission so I'll leave the grouping to you. One group will hit homerun. Lead the second group to Location RU-17 section B."

"What about cleaning up the mess? Shouldn't we not be leaving any live witnesses like what we have always been doing?"

The lone figure's facial expression changed.

"No. 32… there is no point in us getting involved in this war if we are just going to lie low. If we are going to be a major player in this war we got to make a name for ourselves."

"…"

No voice from the other side eh?

"Besides, we men should rejoice. This is the day where women are no longer the dominant players of the IS battlefield."

"… Understood."

The holographic screen disappeared.

The lone figure stood there staring at the destroyed Vosgunav.

"… Well, time to go. Let's leave this place before the Russians get here."

The lone figure was soon covered in an IS and he soared into the sky, leaving his footprints behind like he was never there at all.

**17th February, Japan, IS Academy 2nd year class 1, Houki POV**

_Sigh… demonstrating sequences in front of the kouhais… it is not an easy feat._

Even though I demonstrated some kendo moves two days ago, some kouhais, obviously fans, wanted to see more action.

As a result, they visited me again yesterday during lunch and after school.

_Ouu… as a result I had to repeat the same moves at least twenty times for at least ten sequences._

Thanks to that, my arms ached.

For a regular dojo trainee, repeating the same action twenty times for a sequence is common practice and warm up.

But… doing it in front of staring kouhais really adds to the mental pressure…

"Ne ne, did you hear the most recent news?"

Huh? Oh… its Nohotoke Honne's group.

"Which news? The one about the German male Valkyrie system?"

"No no no, the most recent one that just came out yesterday evening."

"What is it?"

"There was an illegal IS fight in Russia."

"What? How…"

Wait… what was that.

I soon ignored the aches in my arms and joined the conversation.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Oh Shinonono-san. It appears that there is an IS fight in central Russia." Takatsuki-san said.

"Nothing is known about the attack, only that an illegal satellite launcher unacknowledged by the government of Russia was blown in the process. The Russian delegate to the UN claimed that Phantom Task was involved."

Wait… PHANTOM TASK?

"Phantom Task! How are they involved?"

"The Russian investigations are still underway. But what the Russians had to claim so far is that Phantom Task is fighting with some unknown underground group. The Russians do not know which side is trying to launch the illegal satellite. But what was disturbing was that the stolen ISes of various countries were found with most of their illegal pilots all killed."

"So… it is most likely that Phantom Task lost the fight, ehehe." Honne-san concluded.

"Alright everyone settle down."

Oh, Yamada Sensei is already here, followed by Orimura Sensei.

_For a group to match up with Phantom Task… I must inquire more during lunch!_

Soon, the regular student homeroom session started.

"First off, I would like to make an announcement." Yamada Sensei said.

"During the next month, the whole of 2nd year will be having an exchange programme with the professional IS pilots of Italy for a week.

…

"EEEEHHHHHH! A TRIP TO ITALY? YYYAAYYYY!"

"Are we going to Rome?"

"Kyaa! I want to go to Venice!"

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!"

On hearing Orimura Sensei's voice, the ruckus immediately died down.

"This is an exchange programme, you are going to go to another country." Orimura Sensei continued.

"As students, you are not only representing yourselves, you are representing the school and you are also representing your country."

Woah, that is one hard line Orimura Sensei.

"When we are in Italy, I expect you lot to put yourselves in your best behaviour. Got it?"

The whole room soon echoed with a single word. 'Hai!'

* * *

**Pls. forgive me if this chapter is so long winded.**

**I tried my best to make it as clear as possible, especially the part on Ivan Pavlov's classical conditioning.**

**I am not an expert on Physiology but I just came up with this great idea of the involvement of classical conditioning.**

**If there is someone out there who is an expert of Physiology and noted that the concepts are wrongly explained please review and correct me :) I will do my best to correct them.**

**If you are still confused about the flow of the story, just read the following list accordingly to understand whose's POV are you reading.**

**1. Shinonono Houki - we all know who she is**

**2. Qing - member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task**

**3. Clara - member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task**

**4. Commander - the one in charge of the three squadrons present in Vosgunav**

**5. Janet - member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**6. Rosary - member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**7. Unnamed - Captain of the 3rd squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**8. Commander - same explanation (KIA)**

**9. Shinonono Houki - still around, and will still be in next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: Italy's exchange programme

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 2 - Italy's exchange programme**

**Hi guys, completely ran out of brain juice after finishing chapter 1 :0 urgh...**

**It took me quite some time before i organize my thoughts and get back into the writing rhythm.**

**This chapter will be a bit less tense compared to chapter 1. I mean, you guys need a breather sometimes right?**

**I hope this chapter is ok. Pls continue to review:)**

**So, let's start:)**

* * *

**29th February, Italy, Milan, 9:29 pm, unknown POV**

The local Italian pub began buzzing with life as usual as the nightlife begins.

I came in through the familiar door and sat on my usual seat that is directly in front of the bartender.

"Hi Miss Alberta, the usual Italian?"

"No Eulalia, not the usual. Make it German beer this time."

Locals who love the scent of beer and wine are naturally drawn to the pub.

But the pub also draws the locals due to its wide variety of choices.

Be it Italian wine, French wine, German beer or even Japanese sake, the pub can provide you different tastes of international beer and wine that every choice you make can be a new taste everyday.

And, there is also one reason why this placed was loved.

"I'm telling you, it is his fault!"

A woman who is roughly about my age was complaining.

If you're an adult and if you had a bad day, this pub is a lovely place for you to drink and blurt out your complains.

Complains are heard, but they are not remembered by the strangers around you.

It is a good place and time to share your daily difficulties to those who you trust,

But… this usual pub that the local Italians loved is keeping a façade.

Well, for one reason, an underground Mafia group owns this pub.

About half of the customers in this pub, are actually Mafia members.

Especially women.

Ever since the introduction of IS, women became the leading figures in the global society, and that includes the underground world of Mafias and organizations.

If you look around the tables, man or women, there will be at least one person per table equipped with a hidden handgun.

Prohibiting guns in the pub is not a rule, but for the sake of financial income, the Mafia members have to help keep the local pub in a good image to attract unwary locals.

The Mafia group was known as Napotano.

It is one of the few neutral groups in the underground world, who played safe against the other big underground organizations.

The group has no territorial ambition, its boss and its members only wanted a secured lifestyle.

Napotano has already made its stand in the underground world that they do not have any territorial ambition.

But if threatened, they can fight as fierce as lions.

The other underground organizations chose to leave the pub and Napotano alone with good reason.

The pub and the neutral grounds Napotano has greatly served their own interests.

The other organizations loved Napotano's pub for its wine and beers to the point that the pub is a well-known location for leaders to meet in privacy to talk.

Its neutral grounds also allowed underground organization members to exchange secret information without the fear of other rival parties.

Other than having a great pub and its neutral grounds, there is also another reason why other underground groups chose to leave Napotano for their own interests.

Napotano is famed to its intellectual capacity to catch hold of the latest news of other underground organizations.

If anyone wants to catch a hold on the latest information about rival organizations, Napotano's pub is a good place you would want to approach.

No organization held any grudge against Napotano for it only knows a lot of news and rumors, but not secret information.

Thus, the information Napotano holds were not things that hold a threat against the underground political stability.

Now, how is it that I would know of such things?

The answer is simple, the Mafia has ties to one of the Italian politicians.

With government backing, Napotano is able to provide government intelligence of other underground organization in Italy and at the same time, ensure the government that Milan is not under threat from these organizations while Napotano is in charge.

As for me, obviously I am a government official. I am –

"Hi! Alberta!"

"Ah! Fulvia!"

An old friend joined me at the front seats.

Fulvia was a staff member of the one of the biggest Milan IS industry present, the Domino IS Industry.

She has silk blonde hair running down to her back in comparism to my straight brown hair of the same length.

"Hey! Eulalia! Get me the strongest French Wine you have in stock."

"Eh? Miss Fulvia! Are you sure?"

"Bring it up! This is good business for you too!"

"Alright. But don't count on Miss Alberta to save you from the 'members' if you get drunk."

"Ha Ha! Thanks!"

Why is it that she is in a good mood?

Eulalia brought an antique… Oh wow, the Laroche brand … year 2000, now that is old.

Fulvia immediately took one massive gulp.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" I asked out in concern.

"Hwaa!" Fulvia blushed.

"Who do you think I am?" she took another big gulp.

"Miss Alberta, did you hear about Russia?" Eulalia said.

"What? Vosgunav?"

"Yup! It appears that PT got their Asses kicked."

Phantom Task was one of the few underground groups capable of stealing the renowned ISes.

It is an organization quite well known in the underworld.

Quite well known for it's killing business and its advances in their technology.

Other than the stolen ISes, there are rumors that they are the most technologically advanced group in the underground world.

But ironically, nothing much is known about the organization.

Motives, Races, Ideology, Religion, nothing is known.

Nothing is known other than the facts that it became active after some second big war and the fact that the organization has seen about 50 operations. (LN volume 6)

…

If there were a group that is able to stand up to Phantom Task, it would either be the renowned Russian Mafia or one of the major underground organizations in Europe.

"Any idea which organization stood up against Phantom Task?" I asked.

"No. The Russian investigations are still underway. But live prisoners captured at the site were saying something about unknown black ISes that came out of nowhere."

"Black ISes?" Fulvia asked, the scent of the French wine is now strong on her breath.

"Do you want to know more?" Eulalia asked.

"Of course!" Fulvia and I asked.

"Well… the live prisoners said this one thing. The black ISes had a logo, and that logo is the name of _that peerless genius_."

"… What, Shinonono Tabane?" I asked.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Looks like some organization managed to get some good connections."

"Fulvia, this is not something to laugh about."

So…

The new black ISes that defeated Phantom Task are created by the peerless genius herself.

If that is the case, how on earth can Dr. Shinonono get the necessary resources to make these ISes?

Could she have contacts with underground groups? I honestly thought that she is not someone of that character.

But… since she self went MIA and that the whole world is looking for her, it won't be a surprising thing if she is afflicted with an underground organization.

Boom!

An explosion can be heard.

"What just happened?"

"It's coming from the east."

"T-Terrorists?"

The whole pub became in a state of panic.

To the members of Napotano, they soon became on the move.

About half of the supposed members left the pub while the others remained in the pub, hands on their hidden handguns.

"IS! IS!" Someone's voice resonated from the streets.

Wha- What?

Bang! Bang! Bang! Gunshots are heard throughout the streets.

I soon got up and ran towards the exit.

"Miss Alberta! What are you doing? There are hostile ISes outside!" I heard Eulalia called out to me.

"It's alright Eulalia."

"M-Miss Fulvia, how can you say that? Isn't Miss Alberta a government official?"

"Not just any government official." Fulvia took another gulp.

"She is an Italian IS representative cadet."

**1st March, Italy, Milan, Malpensa International Airport, 10:30 am**

The airport began buzzing with life near noon.

To a common staff member working in the airport, it is common to see such a scene everyday.

But for today, there is an unusual commotion in the airport today, and with good reason.

At a corner, there is a large group of female 2nd year high school students waiting wearing a standard white uniform.

They are famous for being students from the only school authorized by the UN to teach how to pilot the IS, IS Academy.

They move in groups in threes or more, stranded in their gossips and sharing of various sources of information.

Most are either sitting on the floor or on the waiting benches, the rest are standing or leaning against the wall.

They had been already waiting for the past half an hour.

The students have the choice to wander around to buy souvenirs and meet back at 11:00 am, but due to a certain Spartan teacher, everyone made sure they arrived at least half an hour before.

Unless you occupy yourself with a book or a discussion, the waiting is enough to kill you.

The people who did not prepare anything to pass the time can get bored pretty easily.

For an example, there is a bushido like Shinonono Houki.

She has been fidgeting for the past ten minutes.

She intended to practice her kendo moves while waiting.

However, the sole reason why she is constantly fidgeting now is because,

_I can't bring my ken… or my bouken…_

She can't bring a real sword into the airport, so she tried to bring her bouken.

But due to the strict measurements of what you can put in the luggage, she is forced to leave her bouken behind.

Thanks to that, she did not bring anything else to spend the time.

Sighing, Houki looked elsewhere for something to preoccupy herself.

Staring at planes soon became boring so she wanted to see if anyone is as bored as her so that she can initiate a conversation.

But looking around, it appears that everyone is preoccupied.

Rin was sitting on her luggage, pouring through a women's magazine.

Cecilia and Charlotte are looking at an Italian cuisine book searching for recommendations.

Laura on the other hand, began looking into a paper work regarding arms sales in Italy.

Kanzahi-san is still looking at her IS frame model blueprint, thinking about how to perfect the [Uchigane Nishiki].

Nohotoke Honne is sleeping right at a waiting bench.

Her other schoolmates are merely sharing other gossips or discussions of famous male pop stars.

In order to preoccupy herself, Houki began to mentally go through her kendo sequences in her head.

But after going through three sequences in her head twenty times, she soon lost maintenance over her focus.

_Hmm… let's take a look at the schedule again, just to pass time._

The schedule of the exchange programme is simple.

The students will work with the professional Italian Representative Cadets in the Milan IS Stadium owned by the Milanese Domino IS industry for the next four days.

They will be holding maneuvering classes, lectures and sharing of the experiences the professional pilots had after graduation from the IS Academy.

After that, the students will travel down to Rome for the opening of the new Italian IS stadium meant to hold next year's Mondo Grosso. (Made a correction here, since I just discovered that each Mondo grosso happens once every 3 years)

Rome IS Stadium, one of the worlds biggest IS Stadiums that took three years to complete.

Not only will the 2nd year students attend the opening, they also had the privilege to test the entire stadium arena.

To experience flying around the field where professional IS pilots compete to become a Brunhilde, it would really be quite the experience.

"Alright! Everyone gather around!"

Orimura Sensei's voice resonated.

Everyone soon gathered around her.

"We are now going to meet the hosts. I want everyone to pass Yamada Sensei their passports and to form groups of threes and fours. Everyone stay together and keep an eye out for each other. Got it?"

"Hai!"

Everyone turned in their passports and scrambled into groups.

**Same place, 2 meters away**

"… This is No. 13 reporting. Optional target A marked and sighted, keeping a close radius."

"Affirmative. I will send No. 10 the coordinates of the optional target."

A person sitting on one of the waiting benches has marked one member of the IS Academy.

He is a Japanese teenager with the body build of a 17 year old.

He was wearing a casual teen outfit, white jeans, red shirt and a white vest.

His spectacles, brown eyes and brown curly hair gave off a striking face that would attract any lady.

Soon, the students left, following the green haired teacher and the famous Japanese Brunhilde.

_This direction… they are intending to stay in Milan… _

…

If the optional target and the IS Academy students are staying in Italy, they might be a hindrance to the coming mission.

_I should inform _him.

But in order to do so, he must contact that place first.

Thinking about that, he immediately opened another com-link.

**Unknown Island, unknown villa, underground level**

"Oi, got a message from Kanata! He's found the optional target."

"What? Really?"

"Where? Let me see! Let me see!"

Three Japanese teenaged girls with a variety of ages squeezed together just to confirm this news.

One is at the age of 12, the other is aged 14 and the last is aged 17.

The youngest had brown hair tied to a ponytail.

The oldest had the same hair colour but her untied hair falls down to her waist.

The last girl had black hair at shoulder length.

"Hmm… it's her alright." The youngest confirmed.

The target was initially an important primary target that needs to be captured at first sight alive.

However, the target rarely leaves IS Academy so it makes her hard to catch.

After a while, she was changed and identified as an optional target.

But if there is a chance, by all means, capture her.

"So… what to we do?" the 14 year old said.

…

"Well…" The oldest said.

"Let's just do as Kanata intends to do. Let's contact {censored name}, since he is already on his way to Italy."

**Malpensa International Airport, Houki POV**

Orimura Sensei continues to lead us until we are out the airport.

Sigh… finally, we are away from anything plane related.

The plane ride is quite normally comfortable, but the vibrations and the lift off is just something that I cannot stand.

It's worse in the night, sleeping while you are sitting…

It's not comfortable to my back.

…

If every plane ride is like this, I am not going to ride another plane when I graduate.

Looking around, I soon became drawn to the buildings surrounding us.

My opinion of Italy is that it is… completely different compared to Japan.

The air is quite different, the environment and the architecture are … unique.

Though most of the buildings are modern, some still contain the elements of the old European structures before the 1900s.

I had heard of the beauties of Venice and Rome back home.

If Milan is just a representation of the Italian cities, what would Rome and Venice be like?

We were led to the front gate where taxis and busses are waiting.

Then everyone stopped.

"Then, Yamada. I'll leave everyone to you here for now."

"Oh… ok."

Then Orimura Sensei just exited the airport leaving us to wait again…

…

How can two teachers look after the whole second year?

If a teacher like Yamada Sensei is left to look after us, I won't be surprised if one or two of us went missing without notifications.

Then, Orimura Sensei came back with an Italian.

He is bald and stood a little taller than Orimura Sensei.

"Alright, everyone! Gather around."

Everyone soon stopped whatever they are doing and gave Orimura Sensei their full attention.

"This is Mr. Aldo Domino de Milan. He is the head of the Milanese Domino IS Industry. His company will be hosting us during this exchange programme. I want you all to address him properly as Mr. Domino. Clear?"

"Hai! Thank you Mr. Domino!" everyone said.

Mr. Domino smiled.

"There are a few buses waiting for everyone outside. Let us bring you to Hotel Florida Milan where you can rest. Tomorrow, we will begin the exchange programme."

Wow, for some reason, this man made it such that there is good hospitality awaiting us in Milan.

I got to admit, he is a good representation of his people.

Soon, everyone loaded their luggage got on the buses and the wheels started to role.

In order to pass the time, I decided to take a look around.

Everywhere is a proper representation of the Europe of today.

Modernized buildings, thriving businesses, stable traffic and roads.

I am aware of the cultural differences between Italy and Japan, but the local Italian architecture is something worth taking away this trip.

"So… where are the two Italian representative cadets? Aren't they supposed to be with you?"

What? Oh it's Orimura Sensei and Mr. Domino.

"Something happened… that needs their attention."

"What happened?"

"Well, last night, one of the streets towards the edge of Milan is attacked by unknown ISes."

"Unknown ISes?"

Wait… what?

"We… are unsure of where they are from, but we did confirm one thing."

"What is it?"

"The ISes that attacked the streets are all auto-manned."

Auto-manned… like those [Golem III]s that attacked us last year! (LN volume 7)

Orimura Sensei's expression turned dark.

"What do they look like?" she asked.

"They are reported to be blue in colour, and they are not like any other ISes that we see before."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, they are fully armored."

"Fully armored?"

"I mean to the point where the vulnerable areas like the shoulder, upper arm and torso are treated with gears and layered armor plating, so that the pilot's life won't be in danger when she runs out of energy."

"How do you know that they are auto-manned?"

"Well, one of Italian's cadet representatives Miss Alberta, was there by chance when they attacked the streets. She managed to destroy one, but there is no human body. Or rather, what should have been a human body are twists and curls of wires and scrap metal."

"…"

"We suspected the other European countries initially. But since every European country is still at the experimental 3rd generation stage, we ruled out that possibility. I doubt any European state has advanced too much that they can create auto-manned ISes."

"It's the same case with IS Academy, we got attacked twice by such unmanned ISes."

"Yes, I did read about that. I compared the data of the [Golem III]s and to the data that Miss Alberta provided about the blue auto-manned ISes."

"What did you find?"

"The blue ones are faster, more flexible and have more deadly fire power."

…

…

…

"Do you think some underground organization might be involved Miss Chifuyu?"

"I wouldn't be surprise."

"Do you think that your friend Dr. Shinonono Tabane is somehow involved?"

"… I wouldn't be surprise if she were. If she is, I will beat the reason out of her."

… Wha… Orimura Sensei, surely you… actually if Nee-san is involved, I would hit her with my bouken…

"That's pretty harsh coming from an old friend of that peerless genius."

"I am not called a Spartan by my own students for nothing."

"A harsh Spartan who is still revered as the world's strongest, even in Italy."

"Then let me ask you this Miss Chifuyu, what would you do when you found out that Phantom Task is involved?"

… Oh no… he's going to get it. He is definitely referring to Ichika…

"If you think that my brother is killed by Phantom Task, and if you think that I will act out of the line because of it, then you are mistaken."

"I beg your pardon, what is it that I misunderstood?"

"My brother did not die getting killed by Phantom Task. He died to protect his friends, and I am proud of it. And as a teacher in charge of the protection of these students, I will protect them with my life on the line."

"Hmm… well, that is an interesting way to look at the situation."

**3:32 pm, Hotel Florida Milan, Houki POV**

"Now, does everyone have their keys?" Yamada sensei asked.

"Hai!" everyone said.

"Alright, here are instructions." Orimura Sensei said.

"We will rest for two hour. After that, we will board the busses and move to the Milan IS stadium."

"Before you all start thinking, you cannot leave the hotel. If you do, there will be heavy punishment waiting for you."

Proper discipline, that's so much like Orimura Sensei.

"A-Alright everyone, please move to your respective rooms and enjoy the hotel." Yamada Sensei added.

Soon, everyone dispersed.

Oh, I am sharing rooms with Kanzashi. Guess I can take the chance to know her more.

"Houki-san!"

Huh? Cecilia?

"What is it?"

"Which room are you in? Oh… you are with Kanzashi-san."

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm with Takatsuki-san."

"Same as always eh?"

Huh? Laura said that last sentence, and then I realized that Rin and Charlotte joined our conversation.

"As usual Charlotte and Laura are in the same room." Cecilia said.

"Of course Cecilia, roommates ought to stick to each other right Laura?"

"Yes." Laura replied.

"It is good that we are somewhere in Europe, I can rendezvous with my squad any time now."

"You mean the Schwarzer Hase?"

"Yes."

"Come to think of it, Germany is directly above Italy after Switzerland and Austria." Cecilia said.

"The squad will be joining us tomorrow. There is an update package for my IS. And of course, I have no intention of telling you guys anything."

"Aww Laura, don't be so stingy." Charlotte said.

"I would be interested to see the ISes in your squad. The Schwarzer Hase is elite enough to be entrusted with 3 of the 10 registered cores in the whole of Germany right? (LN volume 3) It's quite inspiring. Oh! One of them is the one and only [Schwarzer Zweig] right? Germany's first and sole experimental 3rd generation IS, it's coming too right?"

"Like I said Charlotte, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Rin pressed on.

"It's not my fault, ever since Dr Touhiro Mushi disappeared, my home country's government is getting a little more paranoid in regards to revealing new packages to people who are not German IS pilots."

"But it's not like we're going to have a war right Laura?" Charlotte said.

"Like I said, it's orders from the government. I can't say anything. Besides, you will see it soon."

Guess Laura wants to end the current topic.

"What about you Rin? Who's your roommate?" Cecilia said.

"I'm with Tina as usual."

"It would be nice if we are roommates for once." Cecilia said.

"And what? Squeeze in a room where your bed occupies half the space?"

"Wha- Rin!"

"Ha ha! I'm joking, joking."

"Muuu…" Cecilia looks like she is puffing her cheeks out.

It would be nice if everyday would be like this.

With nothing to worry about at all…

…

But…

"Perhaps this place might not be so safe." I said.

"What?" the rest said.

"I overheard Orimura Sensei talking to Mr. Domino. Just last night, the edge of Milan is attacked by auto-manned ISes."

"Auto-manned? Like those [Golem III]s from last year?" Laura said.

"Yes. Mr. Domino said that one of the Italian IS representative cadets was there. She said that they are blue, and that they are more advanced compared to the [Golem III]s."

…

…

…

The mood intensified. It's the same, whenever someone brought an IS-related topic everyone became serious.

Especially when it either involves Phantom Task or the auto-manned ISes.

…

"Bah! What's there to fear?" Rin said all of a sudden.

"We kicked that [Golem III]'s ass last year, we kicked Phantom Task's ass thrice last year. Blue IS, auto-manned or not, we'll kick their asses." (Phantom Task attacked IS Academy in LN volumes 5 and 6, plus the events in the prologue of this story its three times)

"R-Rin, that is not very lady-like." Cecilia said.

"Of course Cecilia. It's Rin-san's unique character after all." Charlotte said.

"A character that will be your downfall. I heard it from my assistant commander in Germany, there seems to be a smaller pool of guys who like tomboys like you. Though some are attracted to violent types, majority of teenager guys tend to prefer elegant girls." Laura said.

"Wha – What?"

The whole ruckus lasted into the afternoon.

**2nd March, Milan IS Stadium, 2:34 pm, Laura POV**

"Everyone, here we are!" Mr. Domino announced.

"Wow!" the whole gathering of students cried out.

We had alighted from the buses and Mr. Domino led us to the Stadium's sole arena.

The empty IS arena became filled with awes.

But looking at the instructor, her face just says 'what's so new about it?'

"An IS arena of this size is nothing to be awed about." She said.

"Ha Ha! They are all like clueless puppies when it comes to the adult world of professional IS pilots." Mr. Domino replied.

"But really, there is nothing new about this IS Stadium. Nothing has changed since the last time I was here."

"Of course! We got to keep most of it original context. Otherwise, how can we call it unique?"

Based on what I know, the sole Milanese IS stadium has seen its history for a long time.

It is one of the first three European IS stadiums to be built eleven years ago ever since the enforcement of the Alaska treaty. (Eleven years – [White Knight] incident happened 10 years ago in the LN volumes, so since it is the girl's second year in this story, it is eleven years)

The IS stadium is isolated 160 km from Milan, making it a perfect spot for any nearby Italian IS company to test out new model frames or for professionals to practice without the worry of involving the public.

The Domino IS Industry had built and owned this IS Stadium ever since its creation.

The company itself has seen to it that the stadium hosted one out of three Mondo Grosso events where the massive audiences and the huge rents paid by the professional IS pilots to test the arena had brought the company name and wealth internationally.

To everyone's awe, the IS Stadium was massive.

It is generally shaped in a spherical oval with an uncovered ceiling.

The stadium is broadly dawn blue in colour with white linings, with Italy's flag waving at the entrances and at the higher sections of the building.

The facilities are good, great services at the administrative counters,

But what was most striking was the size of the IS arena.

The stadium housed a singular arena where it squared the space of the arenas back at IS Academy. (Squared as in comparing the size of 3 and 9 which is 3 X 3, so if the IS Academy's arena area is 120 km square, the area of the Milan IS Stadium's arena would be 14 400 km square that is actually 120 X 120 km square)

What can also be amazing is the location of the IS Stadium.

The Stadium is at the edge of a natural forest that provides the area with fresh air.

It is perfect for any IS pilot who wishes to practice advanced skills for the fresh air helps with the perspiration and heavy breathings of fatigue.

_Hmm…_

The IS Stadium is quite appeasing with its space.

Even the air is quite fresh to the point where by just breathing deep, your lungs would be refreshed.

Somehow, it really reflects the atmosphere of the high levels the professional IS pilots reached.

It reminds me of the Berlin IS Stadium.

But unlike the Berlin IS Stadium, the air here seems… superior.

I guess the major difference for this air is due to the fact that the Berlin IS Stadium is in the urban city of Berlin itself.

The urban air of Berlin might not be as fresh as the Milan IS Stadium since it is not close to a forest.

I think this unique air is the main reason why this Milanese IS Stadium was a popular choice enough to house one of the three Mondo Grossos so far.

"Alright everyone!"

Huh? Oh! It's the instructor.

"Gather around!"

Everyone soon gathered around her.

"Mr. Domino has kindly provided us with his company's training IS frames. You are all allowed to test the arena in anyway you wish. But I will not tolerate any misconduct. Got it?"

"Hai!"

Soon everyone dispersed and went to the Domino ISes.

Those with personal ISes began using their respective ISes and soon soared to the sky.

"Bodewig."

"Yes Instruc – Orimura Sensei!"

"You are rendezvousing with you squad right? Make sure that you take responsibility for any actions they take."

"Got it."

"Ah! The Schwarzer Hase right?" Mr. Domino said.

"So you're Laura Bodewig. Please feel free to use the arena to your wishes. Your squad should be here by now. They are given the 6th hanger to use as they please." He added.

"Grazie ('Thanks' in Italian) Mr. Domino."

"Non c'é problema (No problem)."

I soon turned my back and head to the 6th hanger.

…

"Charlotte, why are you following me?"

"I wanted to see your squad Laura."

"But you are not supposed to come."

"Why not?"

"Because… it is rather awkward."

"How is it awkward? I am your friend, and friends of my friend are also my friends."

"…"

Since Laura did not have a mother, she does not know how much Charlotte acts like one now.

Given the situation, it is like a mother being concerned with her child mixing with the right friends.

"Commander!"

"Ah… Lieutenant!"

Right in front of me right now is a familiar face.

Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch, she is a comrade from my squad, the Schwarzer Hase.

"Umm… Laura?" Charlotte said.

"Ah! Charlotte, this is Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch. She is my second in command in the Schwarzer Hase. Lieutenant, this is Charlotte Dunois."

"Ah! The commander did mention you before."

Boom!

"W-What was that?"

"That sound… it is like a building structure being bombed."

"We're under attack!"

Beep! To all staff members please seek cover in the shelters. To all IS pilots, level 1 alert. This is not a drill.

Boom!

Another explosion, this time it is directly in front of Clarissa and me.

Something busted its way through the wall.

It orientated its head around.

When it saw Clarissa and me, it stopped.

It is as if it was observing us.

What I am looking at right now is a blue colored IS.

It is fully armored just like what Mr. Domino said.

The upper arms, the shoulder and the torso are treated with protective gears.

_If Mr. Domino is correct, these are the auto-manned ISes._

Meaning, there is no human enemy present.

_What about its weapons? Any special features?_

I immediately looked at the IS, trying to find answers.

The blue IS is unusually fully armored where the upper arms are covered and the shoulder and torso is treated with protective gears and plating.

At close observation, the blue IS looks so robotic as if it was one of those machines that were meant for mass production.

It is like this IS is produced more for quantity than for quality, which does not really make it special.

It's good, meaning that they are not really specialized in anything.

But that level of analysis is still based on first impression, the IS could be hiding unknown weapons.

"Commander, the rest of the squadron reported that there are seven such ISes in this building."

"Seven? We might not stand a chance."

There are only three ISes in the Schwarzer Hase and five personal ISes pilot by IS Academy students.

Even if we outnumber them, these auto-manned ISes are reported to be more skilled and more advanced the [Golem III]s from last year.

"Actually Commander, we have a chance. There are two adult pilots who are Italy's IS representative cadets. They are professionals so they would really help."

"Good! Lieutenant, fall back and rendezvous with the rest of the squad. You are equipped with the one and only [Schwarzer Zweig]. It will be disastrous to our nation if it gets destroyed or stolen here."

"Affirmative. Good luck Commander."

Soon, Clarissa activated her IS and left Laura and Charlotte.

"Charlotte, let's do as we practiced." I said.

"Ok got it."

We circled the mysterious blue IS.

Ever since Phantom Task's attack on IS Academy last year, Charlotte and I had been practicing various combinations to finish an enemy fast.

We hoped to exploit the all-rounder qualities of our ISes with these combinations to rush the enemy.

This strategy is based on the most important lesson I've learnt that caused the death of my bride.

We had left the enemy IS pilots alive for too long for them to split us up.

Once we are separated, we are more vulnerable to the higher-level skills of Phantom Task's IS pilots.

That is why, we aim to defeat the enemy fast. Screw endurance battles, it did not help us get to my bride in time.

As we circled the enemy, I made the first move.

I materialized my beam sabers and charged at the enemy.

The enemy responded with evasive maneuvers.

I had expected the enemy to fly wide angles to avoid the slashes, but surprisingly, the enemy applied minimum movement.

It uses its arms to block my attacks, plus with its boosters, it simply dodged to the sides whenever I attempted a thrust.

Then, Charlotte comes in, shooting the enemy with her 'Vent' assault rifle.

The blue IS soon responded by maneuvering backwards.

Using this chance, I immediately used my cable blades, maneuvering them in three-dimensional movements.

The cables landed on their target, slicing the armor plating of the blue IS.

But the armor plating appears to have great durability for the cable blades merely grazed it.

"Charlotte, I think we have to do something about that hard armor."

"Alright, let's try to hammer on a consistent place. Laura, try to use your AIC. Then I'll do the rest."

"Got it!"

I immediately recoil my cable blades and close in with my left beam saber.

Once I am within arms reach, I immediately activated my AIC with my right hand.

The blue IS stopped moving.

Using this chance, Charlotte materialized her 0.61 'Garm' machine gun.

She hammered at the torso region of the blue IS.

The shots hit around the torso and the abdomen.

I watched, waiting and keeping my AIC intact as I estimate the number of shield energy being drained.

After a few minutes, I released my hold of the blue IS.

"Now Charlotte!"

Charlotte used Ignition Boost and closed in on the enemy from the side.

She dispatched her shield, exposing the 'Gray Scale' (also referenced as 'Shield Pierce' in LN volume 2).

In response, I used my beam sabers to strike it on the head.

The move caught the blue IS off guard, causing it to slightly stagger.

But that is more than enough.

Charlotte pierced her 'Gray Scale' into the armor plating and rammed the blue IS.

The ramming of 'Gray Scale' caused the armor plating of the blue IS to break at the abdomen.

The effect of the ram flung the blue IS to the other side of the room.

"Nice!"

Taking this chance, I immediately used my .80 caliber rail gun.

I shot at the most obvious place, the exposed abdomen.

The shot was accurate, then, the blue IS exploded.

The blast echoed throughout the hallway.

As the blast cleared, all that remained are pieces of scrap metal and complex coils of wires.

Guess the information about the blue IS being auto-manned is true.

"Charlotte, let's search about. There could be others who need our help."

"Ok. How about we start with the Schwarzer Hase?"

"Hmm… ok, let's do that."

**Unknown location, 50 km from Milan IS Stadium**

"So what now boss? Do we interfere?"

Two male figures stood at the edge of the forest just 50 km from the smoking stadium.

Looking closely, they are both local Italians.

Both are teenagers wearing casual clothes.

The one who spoke had short blonde hair with green eyes.

He is wearing a green hat that has a big circumference that it covered his upper ears, a white vest over a yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

The other guy had brown hair of similar length.

He is wearing a black ¾ jeans and a dark blue shirt.

They both watch as smoke rise from the Milan IS Stadium.

Both came to the Milan IS Stadium to track down the blue ISes and destroy them if the public is unaware of them.

But clearly, the blue ISes had already made their move before the two boys can do anything.

Now, they can only watch as the blue auto-manned ISes wreck havoc in the famous Milan IS Stadium.

"Hmm…" the other guy spoke.

"Let's not do anything."

"Huh? W-Why? Aren't we supposed to destroy the blue ISes?"

"Well, we actually don't have to."

"Huh?"

"The students from IS Academy are here so that means there will be a number of personal IS pilots. Plus, two of our country's representative cadets are there as well."

"But… I thought we are supposed to destroy them before anyone knows about them."

"Anyone from the underground world." The other guy corrected.

"… Oh! I see!"

"Besides, there is one more reason why I shouldn't move."

"Why?"

"That Japanese guy is not here yet. I can't move unless I get his approval."

"You mean… that guy who has bandages on his head? That same guy acting in charge of the Japanese faction in the organization?"

"Yes him! Besides, our coming business is held in Roma (Rome), not Milan. There is no point in us creating unnecessary sparks here."

"Why do you need his approval? You're a – "

"There are others out there who are leaders like me. Don't forget though, some of them are _stronger_ IS pilots than me. And unfortunately that bandaged Japanese is one of them."

…

"But those Japanese guys… they are after some optional target right?"

"That is their business, not ours. If not, I would have heard of this… optional target whom I do not even know of."

"Hmm… I see."

"Besides, one of the Japanese… No. 13… ah yes that's the number. He is already here, and he already told his leader about the optional target."

"And? What happened?"

"The Japanese called off the pursuit. He said something about since the target is optional we might as well just focus on the coming operation, or something like that."

"He abandoned a bonus?"

"Well… not exactly abandon. It's just focusing on what's important now and going for the optional target some other time."

…

"Is the target Shinonono Houki? She _is_ Dr. Shinonono Tabane's little sister right?"

"Hmm… as far as I know, no. She is not the optional target. It is someone else."

"Then… who is it?"

"Well… I do not know. The Japanese can get quite mysterious at some point in time. Besides, have the others arrived in Roma yet?"

"Most of them. No. 82, No. 99 and No. 128 are still on their way."

"Well." The Italian leader said.

"We might as well just head back to Roma then."

**Milan IS Stadium, Houki POV**

The moment I heard the explosion, two blue ISes suddenly flew in front of me, as if they are introducing themselves before demanding a fight.

I continuously used 'Amatsuki' to hammer the unknown blue ISes, keeping my distance to analyze my situation.

Currently, I am outnumbered two to one.

But somehow, I know that I will win.

I had been analyzing the specs of these auto-manned ISes.

Like what Mr. Domino said, these blue ISes are more advanced than the [Golem III]s that attacked us last year.

These blue ISes outclass the [Golem III]s by speed and counter reaction.

Whenever I attempted to slice them, they would bend and move to the side and attack just when I gave them an opening.

But despite all these advantage, there is a reason why I think I still have a chance of winning.

They are less aggressive and they tend to be more careless when they initiate an attack.

But I doubt that I would make them initiate an attack.

They have some sort of programming that makes them wait for the opponent to attack.

Attacking them head on won't solve anything.

They would just avoid my attacks and counter directly.

But if I were to use both ranged and close combat weapons at the same time.

…

…

All right, let's try this.

I activated the shoulder unit variable output blaster rifle 'Thousand Pierces' (LN volume 7) and equipped it.

Using Ignition Boost, I charge in towards one of the enemy.

I immediately sliced it with my left Katana 'Karaware'.

As expected, it dodged it easily by moving to the side.

_But you won't expect this!_

Aiming the 'Thousand Pierces', I shot a ray of red energy beam and point blank range.

I succeeded in hitting the blue auto-manned IS on the left leg.

As usual, the beam's output is amazing.

The shot tore off the left leg from the IS frame, and now the blue IS became lopsided due to the shift in its center of gravity.

Using this chance, I immediately used Double Ignition Boost and closed in on the enemy.

Equipped with both 'Karaware' and 'Amatsuki', I succeeded in draining more of the IS's shield energy.

The other blue IS soon closed in, its movements fast but predictable.

It raised a beam automatic rifle and began shooting at me.

In considering all odds and possibilities to defeat the two ISes, I did the most daring thing ever.

I flew behind the staggering blue IS, grabbed it from the back and literally used it as a shield.

The blue IS shot its partner in the abdomen.

Then, the blue IS that I am using as a shield exploded.

The blast was big, causing me to be flung backwards.

Overall estimation – moderate 283 points damage inflicted to overall frame, shield energy remaining 312

Shit!

I immediately braced for impact, but the blue IS did not move.

_Ha… looks like it really is the type to counter attack._

Since I had only one opponent, guess I will have to give _that move_ a try.

There is one thing I learned after November last year.

'Karaware' can be an effective weapon in a one vs one match.

The curved beam can inflict devastating effect onto the armor plating, draining the shield energy greatly.

But it only works if you activate it at point blank range.

This means that I have to hold my ground and not give any opening if I want to stick closely to the blue IS.

I had undergone simulations to test out this new move, hopefully it would work against this IS.

The plan is simple.

First, use only one katana.

I can use two katanas at once, but since I have been using only one bouken for my kendo practices, using one Katana at one time is much more familiar to the mind and to my body movements.

Secondly, go straight for the kill.

After several simulations I discovered that it is best to immediately charge straight to the opponent.

It sticks you to your opponent and it also limits the number of paths your opponent can maneuver to avoid close range assault.

Thirdly, time for the right moment.

Fighting opponents such as this blue IS is what this move is designed for.

Once you are very close to him, perform repetitive kendo sequences that are meant to strike and immediately counter the opponent's counter attack.

Keep this up until your opponent provides an opening, and unleash 'Karaware'.

The blast itself should be more than enough to take an IS apart, especially when it is dangerously low on energy.

Off course, I did not use this move in regular sparring.

Such a move would kill my opponent.

I made sure that I only used this move for auto-manned ISes or pilots from Phantom Task.

Especially IS pilots from Phantom Task.

Now, my opponent is a singular blue auto-manned IS.

I can use this move without hesitation.

_All right, let's do this [Akatsubaki]._

As if it is agreeing with me, [Akatsubaki] shifted its Fold-Out Armor into strict offensive mode.

I soon activated Ignition Boost again, closing our distance.

I sheathed 'Karaware', using 'Amatsuki' as the sole katana for my Kendo movements.

As we clashed, I did as I practiced.

Slice, pull back, repel and slice again.

The process is draining, but I must persevere if I want to succeed.

Slice, pull back, repel and slice again.

I don't know how long I continued this sequence, time means nothing until I managed to be successive.

Suddenly the blue IS attacked me as if it had enough of my consistent sequence.

I can only think of a reason, it's shield energy is running very low.

Thanks to my reflexes, I managed to dodge to the side.

Then, the blue IS moved too far out to the right as I dodged its attack.

In one final ounce of energy, I used this chance to slice 'Amatsuki' across the abdomen of the blue IS.

The IS got sliced into two and within seconds, it exploded.

The blast covered the whole area, throwing me back a few meters.

Soon, it was quiet around me.

Ha… Ha…

I staggered to get up.

Overall estimation – Shield energy remaining 126, activating 'Kenran Butō' is highly recommended.

Oh… right.

In getting the 'feeling', I activated 'Kenran Butō'.

My shield energy regenerates as my IS became to glow gold in color.

Boom!

Another explosion occurred at the wall behind me.

Looking around, I saw an unfamiliar IS crashing into another wall.

It is largely bright green in colour with red and white linings.

It has complex boosters on its leggings that sort of resembles the [Blue Tears].

The green IS had exaggerated plating on its right arm that suggested that the right arm conceals some sort of weapon.

I can only think of that weapon as Charlotte's 'Gray Scale' or some sort of close range weapon.

Looking closely, it sort of resembles the blue IS I had been fighting.

But unlike the blue IS, it is not fully armored.

Is this IS it an enemy or not?

Suddenly, the IS moved.

I readied myself, but I noticed that the IS is piloted by a woman in her twenties.

She has brown hair running down on her back.

Her body figure is slender with attractive curves.

Looking closely, I saw the accustomed pilot suite made by the Domino IS Industry.

_So… she must be a staff member here._

Then all of a sudden, another blue IS flew through the broken wall.

_Damn it! Just how many of these blue ISes are there?_

The blue IS did not wait for the green IS pilot to recover.

It appears must have flung the green IS from the other side, and the amount of force is large enough to make her break through the wall.

The Blue IS raised it's beam assault rifle and shot at the green IS pilot.

I immediately closed in between them, raising my katanas to an X position to repel the attack.

In response, the green IS pilot was able to stand up and send an accurate beam shot from her own beam rifle.

The blue IS was hit right in the chest area and was flung backwards.

But instead of continuing to attack us, it flew in an alternate route.

Since it is auto-manned, it is only a matter of time before it comes back.

"Ah! Thank you for that."

The green IS pilot thanked me.

"I destroyed one of them just yesterday, to think that the ones behind this would retaliate so fast."

Huh? Mr. Domino mentioned something familiar.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah! Where are my manners? I tend to forget you Japanese people introduce yourselves first right?"

No… this is just basic proper manners…

"I'm Alberta Patrena. Just call me Miss Alberta, I am one of Italy's representative cadets."

A representative cadet? She must be a professional!

Wait… Miss Alberta?!

"You are the Italian IS Representative who fought these auto-manned ISes yesterday! I overheard Mr. Domino! Please, tell me the weaknesses of this IS!"

"You just killed one I think, it should be more than enough to tell you how to defeat them."

"That was… luck. Please, I don't know."

"Alright, the weakness is at their abdomen. Just send a blast or slice with a huge impact, and you will destroy it."

"It's that simple? I just sliced one of my blades into the abdomen and it exploded."

"Yes! You see, it worked right?"

"Y-Yea…"

"Alright, I've introduced myself, what about you?"

"I'm Shinonono Houki, I'm – "

"Ah! The 4th generation IS pilot! No wonder you look so familiar! Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"My IS is running out of energy. Is it possible for you to use that renowned One-Off ability to regenerate shield energy to replenish my energy level?"

"Oh. Sure."

I soon maneuvered closer to her, extending my hand to link my IS to hers.

Soon, her green IS also glowed yellow.

"Wow! It's so… refreshing." She said.

"Oh. Thank you."

Bang!

The blue IS flew back with another auto-manned IS.

Now the situation is two against two, I got to find a way to bring the fight to our favor.

"Miss Shinonono." Miss Alberta said.

"Y-Yes?"

"We'll focus on one at a time."

"What do you intend for us to do?"

"First, we will give a considerable wound to one of the blue ISes to give it a handicap. Once we've done that, we will spend the next few minutes fighting to eliminate the other."

"Why give a considerable wound first?"

"A handicap IS will always be at a disadvantage when it comes to helping its partner, don't you think so?"

"… It does make sense, but I still don't see how that will work."

"Well, once one of them is handicapped, we can focus on the other without much worry coming from its partner. Once we defeated the other, we can come back to finish the handicapped IS with less difficulty. This tactic usually works when you have two opponents with different specs, but it also works when you have two opponents with similar specs."

"… That makes sense…"

"We'll take both its arms. What say you?"

"… All right."

"Speed is the key to win with this tactic. Well… that's at least how most professionals would think."

So even professionals used this tactic? I will have to remember this in case I meet with a similar situation in future.

We both use Ignition Boost to decrease our distance.

Using 'Amatsuki', I send a curved slash in between the two blue ISes.

The blue ISes maneuvered to the sides, avoiding the shot.

"Nice!" Miss Alberta said.

Thanks to that, they are both separated.

We both ganged up on one IS.

Our focus is to give a standard handicap, but I doubt taking off two arms would be that easy.

Even if I am equipped with the 'Thousand Pierces', the beam's output varies as I use it.

The Italian IS representative cadet, Miss Alberta, materialized a beam saber from her left arm.

She soon sliced towards the joint of the blue IS connecting the arm to the chest.

I expected it to repel, but she successfully sliced through.

The blue arm flew from a distance and exploded.

How she managed to do that I have no idea.

"Miss Shinonono, use barrier void attacks."

Oh. So that's how she did it.

But to land a successive hit directly, she really is a professional.

I followed suit, cutting my way to the other joint.

But the blue IS responded too quickly, and I missed.

"Keep trying, I will distract the other."

I stole a glance and saw Miss Alberta using her beam rifle to preoccupy the other blue IS.

_Since she used a barrier void attack, it must mean that the blue IS's shield energy is already zero._

I seized the opportunity, striking 'Amatsuki' at the IS abdomen.

The curved beam sliced through the abdomen, and the IS exploded.

That's one down.

Turning around, I drew 'Karaware' and send a volley of red beams towards the other blue IS.

The volley of beam shots managed to hit the blue IS, draining it of its shield energy.

I kept up with the Italian representative cadet.

Good, looks like she is still all right, as expected of a professional.

"I expected you to do that, but not quite as successful as I thought. That 4th generation IS's capabilities are beyond my imagination!" She said in admiration.

"T-Thanks." I said.

Now, we just need to finish this one off.

But then, the blue IS soon acted strangely.

It started to glow gold in color.

_Wait… don't tell me… a One-Off ability?_

How is this possible? The only ISes who glow like that is my [Akatsubaki] and Ichika's [Byakushiki].

Then, I suddenly felt a voice in my head.

I don't know how, but it feels like it's coming from [Akatsubaki].

Overall estimation – analysis from the glowing and the previous battles indicates that this IS is specialized in the One-Off ability 'Counter Zero'.

_Wha– ? One-Off ability? Which company is it from?_

Explanation – analysis indicates that the One-Off ability existed in the list of Dr. Shinonono's creations, specifically, the third One-Off ability ever to be created.

_Nee-san… so she is involved… what does it do? How do I counter attack it?_

Explanation – the One-Off ability specialized in allowing the IS pilot to better predict incoming attacks and to calculate the minimum requirements to avoid it. The level of analysis and planning moves ahead of time is dependent on the compatibility rate of the IS pilot. It is suggested that the IS pilot's compatibility rate should be at least A-rank to ever use this One-Off abili–

_Enough! Tell me how to defeat it!_

Suggestion – The One-Off ability specializes in predicting. Planning and countering what was predicted is dependent on the pilot herself. It is suggested to confuse the pilot with alternative and misleading moves to confuse the pilot's mind. This can only be successful with group work. Fighting this One-Off ability single-handedly would only lead to failure in –

I closed off the report out of my head.

The enemy IS is auto-manned, meaning there is an AI (Artificial Intelligence) installed in the unit.

There should be a limit in how to deal with its actions.

It may be a master when it comes to predicting, but how does it respond to actions?

"Miss Alberta. I have a plan."

"Oh! Really? What do you propose?"

"I think that IS specializes in predicting attacks."

"Well, it looks like we share the same thoughts."

"I think we should confuse it by creating misleading moves… though I am still working on how to do that."

"Misleading moves? All right, just leave it to me. I'll leave you to do the final strike."

Miss Alberta then flew towards the enemy.

She used her beam rifle in one hand, shooting the enemy.

As the enemy used evasive maneuver, she unleashed her right hand.

That massive arm plating detached, revealing three tubes.

As she focused her aim, multiple beam shots were fired from that arm.

Whenever each tube fired, it recoiled by fall back and then returning to its original length.

It is as if there were three mini cannons shooting from her arm.

Her shots were partly accurate for the blue IS had high level evasive skills.

But partly, does not mean that she is missing.

She managed to score hits on the blue IS, in fact, she is scoring way much more than I would have if I am using 'Thousand Pierces'.

But… looking at her efforts, I think we really need more to preoccupy it.

We need something more, more distractions, like… missiles.

…

_Damn it. This 'Counter Zero' is so irritating._

It would be beneficial against this One-Off ability if we have a third party member who had missiles.

Small missiles with high speed would be more than enough to counter the predicting ability for it couldn't predict the route for every missile… unless there is another blue IS to do the calculations from a distance.

Then, almost as if something divine is granting my wish, multiple missiles flew over my head.

The missiles swirled around the blue IS, keeping it preoccupied.

Soon, one by one they landed successful hits on the blue IS.

Those missiles… they are so familiar.

I can only think of one person who owns an IS that shoots these missiles.

Turning around, the familiar face cleared all my doubts.

"K-Kanzashi-san?"

"Eat… this!"

Then, Kanzashi's IS [Uchigane Nishiki] launched more missiles towards the blue IS.

As expected, the blue IS responded quickly, maneuvering away from the missiles.

With its beam assault rifle, it stopped at a fixed position and started to shoot the missiles one by one.

But thanks to that, it got preoccupied.

Using this chance, I slashed at the blue IS with 'Amatsuki'.

The curved beam successfully sliced the blue IS at the abdomen.

Then, the blue IS exploded.

_Ha… ha…_

Soon, the whole IS Stadium became quiet, guess the other blue ISes were also destroyed.

"Nice… Kanzashi-san."

"No… problem."

"You guys are really good for pilot students." Miss Alberta said.

**Same place, 20 minutes later**

After a few more moments, the whole stadium became quiet again.

The Blue ISes were completely wrecked and their cores are all destroyed.

But, this taste of victory did not provide answers to troubled questions.

Who is behind this? What are their intentions? Are they from an underground organization? Which country are they from? An IS can usually travel countries through air transport or shipment, how did they avoid national security?

Thinking about this, Miss Alberta searched the entire damaged IS Stadium to look for one person.

She had made pauses to talk and congratulate passing IS Academy students who were detained for investigations.

She got to admit, she was pleased and happy with the fact that the personal IS holders fought bravely and managed to protect major sections of the stadium.

The 4th generation IS [Akastubaki] is also quite amazing.

She had heard of the 4th generation's unique ability to restore its own energy level.

But to see it face to face, it is quite an experience.

If Shinonono Houki managed to polish her skills, she would make a good representative cadet, or even a national IS representative.

Soon, she turned to a corridor that leads to three unused lifts that are surprisingly undamaged despite the huge commotion just recently.

This corridor is a viewpoint for professional IS pilots who are usually on standby whenever the stadium is used for a competition or for a Mondo Grosso.

This largely explains the glass wall that helps pilots to look into the huge arena.

During the attack, the glass wall is damaged badly with glass scattered all over the floor of the corridor.

The recently added sitting benches for the pilots to sit on were ravaged and broken from the fights.

This is one representation of an almost ravaged IS Stadium, which is going to be extremely costly for the Domino IS industry to repair the IS Stadium.

_Ah…_

Miss Alberta found who she was looking for.

Mr. Domino is standing at the center of the corridor overlooking the IS arena.

"Have you reported this to the government yet?" she asked.

"Oh no. I need to properly access the situation first. It would be best to have a clear idea of what happened plus what damage is inflicted before reporting to the government."

"Do you suspect that one of our staff is behind this? Mr. Domino?"

"Hmm… it is possible. We are one large IS company after all, it wouldn't be surprising if one or two rival companies to infiltrate one of their own to cause such a ruse."

…

"But that still did not explained the auto-manned ISes Mr. Domino."

"That's true, all the more we ought to be serious about this attack right?"

…

"Miss Alberta, if it is possible, could you help me investigate this situation?

"Eh? Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think you are the best person around who I can trust to handle the investigations."

"Why me? There is still Miss Adona here "

"I am kinda packed with repairing this IS Stadium and I will need Miss Adona's help for it."

"Oh. I see, I'll do my best then."

"Thank you Miss Alberta. You know for once, I am thankful to God that next year's Mondo Grosso is held in Roma instead of Milan. If we are to hold the Mondo Grosso next year, it would really impact the image of this IS Stadium, plus I would not want our government to knock on my doorstep."

"Then, if it is possible Mr. Domino, can I have access to the various resources and facilities within your company?"

"Please do. Oh and one more thing! Please keep the investigations to a restricted number of people. I believe that we wouldn't want to trouble our own government since they would want to allocate proper manpower to boost Roma's security, for the sake of the coming Mondo Grosso of course."

"Oh yes! That can do."

"Well then, ah! My phone is ringing… this number… it's my darling wife."

"Oh! Then please excuse me."

Turning around, Miss Alberta left Mr. Domino to his phone call.

In reaching the nearest lift, she overheard a cry from Mr. Domino.

"EEEHH? THE GOVERNMENT ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THIS ATTACK?"

**6th March, Italy, Rome, Houki POV**

"Then everyone, come back before 2 pm got it?"

"Hai!"

After Orimura Sensei gave instructions, everyone dispersed.

We are currently given some free time to shop around before we visit the new Rome IS Stadium.

I am with Rin and Cecilia.

We are currently shopping in a shop of clothes.

"Rin! This should fit you." Cecilia held out a dress.

"What? No no! The dress is too long. I hate it when I step on them."

The whole ruckus continued, but my mind is elsewhere.

According to [Akatsubaki], nee-san created that predicting One-Off ability 'Counter Zero'.

…

Nee-san.

Just what is she up to?

If it is to update [Akatsubaki], can't she just appear like she did during last summer?

I took out my phone.

I am one of the only two people who had her contact.

Orimura Sensei is the other person, but I don't think she ever tried to contact nee-san.

The recent events regarding unmanned-ISes really troubled me.

If there is anyone who can create the auto-manned system, it would be nee-san.

…

This should be the third time I am calling nee-san… but how am I going to talk to her?

…

Argh… never mind, I'll just call and confirm my doubts.

I dialed the contact number.

… Ring… Ring… Ring…

…

… Ring… Ring… Ring…

…

Beep – the number dialed is currently unavailable, please try again later.

Huh? No response? That's rare.

**Same place, a different location, Chifuyu POV**

… Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hi~! This is everyone's favorite idol Shinonono Tabane daiyo~ —wait wait! Chi-chan!"

"Don't you call me that."

"OK, Chi-chan!"

Right now I am at a secluded corner of a coffee shop.

I found this shop by chance, and to my luck, it is not used often at this time of the day.

According to the manager, the crowd tends to increase around 3 pm.

This is good, and also good that now I am alone.

Yamada is with a group of students in a different street right now so I got some free time alone.

That is why I sized the opportunity to contact _her_.

"Sigh, whatever. I have something to ask you anyway."

"What is it?"

"That blue auto-manned IS that glowed golden. Is it your doing?"

"Huh? Ah –! That IS with the One-Off ability 'Counter Zero'? Eh he he he. How did Chi-chan know something top secret like that?"

Top secret my ass.

"It attacked the Milan IS Stadium! What were you thinking?!"

"Huh? Attacked the Mi-what? Last I checked, they were all on stand by."

"What? That attack was not your doing?"

"Hmm… now that Chi-chan mentioned it, the [Wyvern I]s are all missing from their stations."

"…"

"Hmm… who logged them out?"

"…"

"Ah! This name!... Fufufufu."

That totally sounded like someone who discovered some sort of massive prank and chose not to reveal it anyway.

"Tabane, who is it?"

"Hmm, who knows~? Anyways Chi-chan, I'll leave it to you to find out."

"W-WHAT? I'm the one asking _you _who is the one behind it."

"Ah~. I, don't, know, ah ha ha ha ha~!"

"Tabane!"

"Anyways Chi-chan, since you rarely called, I'll service you any answers for any question you ask. Off course, this excludes the topic you just raised."

"… Fine. Then I got a few questions."

"Ok, so what?"

"That [Golem III] and [Golem I] from last year, are they yours?"

"Chi-chan is right as always. Yes they are mine. I made them to test out how Houki-chan will use [Akatsubaki] to react to such situations, she did well don't you think?"

"…"

There is no point in me giving her a lecture of the devastation she placed herself in.

The words 'international criminal' or 'security' does not exist in her dictionary.

I guess that is how she is crazy enough to mass hack 1221 missiles during the 'White Knight' incident years ago.

"Anymore questions?"

Here comes the difficult part.

"… If an IS gets hit by a blast at a low energy and exploded, the IS core… can you still trace it?"

"Ha ha Chi-chan, are you talking about Ikkun's IS core?"

"…"

"Guess so~ , well. I did not find it. Just so to let you know."

"You actually took the initiative to try?"

"Yes, Core no. 001 was my firstborn, obviously I would look for it when something happen to it right? Plus, Ikkun is one of the only five people I am interested in this world."

So she did not find it… wait, why do I get the feeling… that what she said about her failure is a lie?

Then, I heard something from the other side.

"Wha? That is already done? Ah! Chi-chan, I got to go, got to edit the Fold-Excel frame…"

That Tabane… is she still making an IS? Oh please, not another 4th generation…

"Anyways Chi-chan, until next time~ !"

Then she hung up on the call.

…

So… Tabane did make those auto-manned ISes, but for the latest attack, she is not behind it.

Just who on earth used them? How did Tabane even grant them access to her ISes?

She said that there are only five people she is interested in this world…

Wait… Ichika, Houki and me… who are the other two?

Then I saw Laura walking to the meeting point.

It also looks like everyone is there, even though it is still 1:30 pm.

…

Guess I will have to think of this at another time.

Finishing my coffee, I paid the manager and left the coffee shop.

"All right! Is everybody here?"

**Same place, several minutes before, Laura POV**

I am with Charlotte now in a bag shop.

We were given some free time to look around, but that time is limited.

Soon, it will be 1:30 pm, we got to return back to the meeting point.

"Charlotte, it's time to go."

"Wait Laura! I still need to take a look at these bags, you go on without me."

"Hmm…alright, see you back at the meeting point. Don't be late."

"Ok!"

I walked out of the shop and walked to the meeting point.

The combination I did with Charlotte yesterday is getting better.

Good. This means that in time we will be properly ready I we are attacked again by Phantom Task.

As I walked down the streets, I came across a shop selling German sausages.

I suddenly thought about my home country, and wondered what would be like if my bride joins the Schwarzer Hase.

…

He would just be a normal rookie, but would it be better to let him be a sergeant?

…

If he were alive right now, I would dedicate myself to teaching him survival skills.

I need my bride to be someone capable on the battlefield.

It would be better if he developed his strategic mind, in times of IS battle difficulties, he sure does have the right mind set to think out of situations.

…

…

_If he is smarter, he would have eventually be perfect… I wish that… he would be right next to me in difficult times, together…_

I kept walking, pondering on this thought.

"Alright! Is everybody here?" a familiar voice rung.

Huh?

Oh… unknowingly, I walked back to the meeting point.

As I looked around, I see all the faces in my class.

Looks like everyone is back.

"Alright. Bodewig!"

"Y-Yes Instructor!"

Bang!

"It's Orimura Sensei. Remember this or die."

Oww it hurts…

"Bodewig. I need you to help me do a head count of the people in your class."

"Yes Orimura Sensei."

"If one of them is missing, the whole class will be punished. Got it?"

"Yes!"

I immediately gave a quick look around.

It is always best to make sure that everyone is here.

Sometimes, taking the initiative to do something really helps.

Hmm…

…

Ok, looks like everyone is here.

…

But, there is something strange.

It still looks as if there is someone missing.

Well, not exactly missing, I just got a very bad hunch that someone is not here.

Looking around, I tried to identify the missing person.

This is bad, if one person is missing, the whole class is going to get punished.

Then all of a sudden, I hit a brain wave.

_Where on earth is Charlotte?_

**Charlotte POV**

_Hmm, the bag does fit me._

I got out of the shop, smiling at the bag that I bought.

The linings of the design were just as I wanted and it goes with my casual clothes back in the luggage.

_Hmm, I wonder… what would Laura think of this?_

But then, I saw a clock stand right next to the street.

The time is now 1:52 pm.

…

_Oh no! The time! I am going to be late!_

I started to dash towards the meeting place.

Bang!

I ran into a passer-by, knocking him off to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Oww… oh its nothing, I am ok."

"Come, let me help you up."

"… Thanks."

The person I ran into had interesting features.

He was a Japanese male teenager who is taller than me by a few inches.

He had black hair and a good body build that means that he has been training his buildup.

But his face…

His upper head was covered with worn out bandages, which only exposed his right eye.

The huge patch over his left cheek indicates that he suffered an unfortunate accident.

…

He began to stare at me out of curiosity.

"I-Is there something wrong?"

"That uniform, are you from IS Academy?"

"Y-yes!"

"Why are you guys doing here? Isn't IS Academy having an exchange programme with the professional IS pilots of Italy in Milan?"

"Well… we are. But we are in Rome now for some sightseeing and for the Rome IS stadium opening."

"Oh? What time are you guys going to the IS Stadium?"

"Umm… at around 2 pm?"

"So you are just shopping now right?"

"Y-Yes."

Ok, I got to be careful. He might be one of those troublesome guys who would force themselves on girls.

I moved my legs to close combat position and I bent my knees to a slight degree.

"If I am guessing correctly, you only have two teachers here right? Why is that so?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I am… disturbed… with the idea that a huge number of girls just come here to a foreign land with just two teachers. As a guy I just find that unacceptable."

"Oh! Why so?"

"There is not enough security and the guarantee that no harm would come to you guys. I know that some of you have close combat training, but that does not apply to all of you."

"Hmm… that is true."

"I am not saying that you girls are vulnerable, but there is just the lack of security for you guys. I ended up feeling… concerned for you."

What a gentlemen.

"One last question, how long will you guys be here?"

"For … three days?"

"I see…"

I soon noted that his right hand is concealed intentionally in his pocket.

"Oh no! Are you hurt?"

I reached for his right hand out of concern, but he shoved off my hand using his left hand.

"I am fine. There is no need for any concern."

"… Alright then, if you say so…"

Suddenly, my hand phone rang.

"Charlotte! Where are you? The Instructor wants to do a head count soon!"

"Ah… Laura, I will be right there."

Putting my phone in the pocket, I immediately turned my attention to the bandaged guy.

"Sorry! I got to go."

Turning around, I grabbed my belongings soon dashed to the meeting point.

Unbeknown to Charlotte, the bandaged teenager was still looking at her.

His right hand was on a hidden handgun, but he soon released his hold on the handle.

Turning his attention, he pulled out a phone and dialed a contact number.

"No. 39, its me. Tell the Italian leader that I have just arrived in Rome… and that there has been a change of plans."

"Affirmative. What was altered?"

"We will start earlier than scheduled. Within three hours, we will commence Operation Papacy."

* * *

**I added chapter titles in case no one noticed, it really took me a lot of effort since I am still new to the system of uploading files.**

**This section on Italy will take about two chapters to complete. It is way longer than Vosgunav.**

**Is it me or does each section just keeps getting longer and longer? i hope not.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, I will introduce the world's second 4th generation IS. **

**I wonder, what would the girls reaction be? Particularly Houki.**

**Sigh... WHY IS IT THAT THE DOC MANAGER WON'T ACCEPT MICROSOFT WORD MATHEMATICAL EQUATIONS? I had to re-edit a part of this chapter this morning... sigh...**


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Papacy

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 3 - Operation Papacy**

**Hi guys :) Thank you all for your continued support.**

**I am glad I am able to finish this. It really helps to clear my head so that I can properly prepare for my Prelim Examinations.**

**I will take a break after this chapter cause my final examinations are on the way. I will resume writing in around November.**

**I noticed that some of you guys wanted me to reunite Ichika with the ladies ASAP. It feels... a bit too rushed in my opinion. There is still a lot going on for this story before Ichika will meet the girls. I have a reason for doing this, and it will be explained in due time at the end of this chapter.**

**To the dear Guest who mentioned about the AK-47. Well... the AK-47 was one of my favorite guns from Call of Duty Black Ops so I decided to use it as a form of tribute in chapter 1. But of course if I bring up the same weapon again it will be the new Kalashnikov AK 12:)**

***I had revised the last POV of this chapter, added a bit more depth (September 12th 2012)**

**Well, let's start:)**

* * *

**6****th**** March, Italy, Rome, Rome IS Stadium, 3:30 pm Houki POV**

"In order to gain favors from the Italian government, three of Italy's top IS Industries contributed equal effort and funds just to create this new IS Stadium." The guide said.

After we met at the meeting point, we were introduced to a guide whose name I can't remember.

We are currently on the buses on our way towards the new Rome IS Stadium.

After our visit we will visit Hotel Navona to spend the rest of the day resting.

The guide was telling us how the Rome IS Stadium was able to come about, it seems the Italian government wanted a new space for ISes to exist in Rome.

Since Italy only had one proper IS Stadium in Milan, the Italian government decided to build a new one in Rome.

But I am not concern with all these little details.

Nee-san…

Those blue ISes that attacked us not long ago was definitely her doing.

What is her purpose in doing such a thing?

I tried to ask Orimura sensei about her opinion, but I never got the chance.

Somehow, it seems like she is avoiding me for it.

But perhaps I am thinking too much.

Since there are only two teachers here looking after the whole second year, things would be a lot busier for Orimura sensei and Yamada sensei.

…

"All right everyone, just look out on the right, we are almost there." Yamada sensei said.

… Sigh… thinking this much won't do me any good now.

I looked out of the window.

In comparism to the oval shaped Milan IS Stadium, the Rome IS Stadium is built in a more complex shape.

The lower levels are built in the shape of an overlapping star, but the upper levels are shaped in a hexagon.

In comparism to the dawn blue colour of the Milan IS Stadium, the Rome IS Stadium mainly revolved around the colors of Green, White, and Red along with some gold and black linings.

Not to mention, the Rome IS Stadium is three times the size of the Milan IS Stadium.

According to the guide, there are three IS arenas and each arena has the same area as the sole arena in Rome IS Stadium.

Like the IS Academy, the ceilings to the arenas are exposed.

It seems so… grand… but I think some portions of it are overly exaggerated.

Perhaps next year's Mondo Grosso had its pressure on the committee.

Would that subconsciously make the committe want to make things so grand?

As we approach the new Rome IS Stadium, the stadium itself appears more… complex in design, as if it was attempting to swallow us.

As the bus halted and we alighted, there are already people waiting for us.

There are three women.

Two of them are aged around 24 – 26.

One of them is blonde, with a slender figure of an average European model.

The other has brown hair back tied into a ponytail where she allowed it to slide to her left shoulder.

The last is probably around age 34 at the most.

She has silk green hair that falls down to her mid back.

Like the other two she has a model's figure.

Her physical body is also slender, indicating no unwanted additions of fat, she also have fine curves with an ample bust size.

If she is an IS pilot, she must have more experience than the other two.

After Orimura sensei alighted, the older female walked towards her.

"It's been a long while, Japan's former National IS Representative."

"Ginevra Sevra, how long has it been? Since the first Mondo Grosso?"

"You are still keeping in shape, I hope."

"More than you can ever hope for."

"Do you want have time to spar?"

"Oh no. Safety of the children comes first so I doubt I have any free time."

"Oh… that's too bad then."

So I am right, she is a professional, good enough to have participated in the Mondo Grosso.

But she looks a bit familiar, who is she?

"All right, everyone gather around!" Orimura sensei called out to the students

Oh! Looks like everyone alighted

"We have here two Italian IS Representative cadets, Miss Daniella and Miss Vanna. And we also have Mrs. Sevre, Italy's National IS Representative."

So she is Italy's National IS Representative, I thought I saw her on the television somewhere.

"Please take care of us!"

The usual cry from the students echoed.

… Wait… why do I get the feeling that everyone became livelier?

"The 2nd arena is opened. Shall we move then?" Mrs. Sevre asked Orimura sensei.

"The 2nd arena eh? Ok…"

Orimura sensei soon turned her attention to us.

"Everybody stick together and move. If I find anyone loitering about, she will face 3 hours of seiza position. Clear?"

"Hai!"

3 hours of seiza position. That's Orimura sensei all right.

As the students dispersed and head to the 2nd arena, I soon overheard various whispers.

"Eh… so that's Mrs. Sevre in the flesh!"

"They really must be pros. We must buck up when we return to IS Academy!"

"A National IS Representative and representative cadets, wait till I tell my little sister about this."

It's either the chance of meeting the professionals that's making them lively or it is the thought of being one in future that really inspires them.

"So, you're Miss Shinonono Houki."

I turned my head.

Standing right in front of me is a man taller than me by a head.

He is roughly middle aged, with grey hair circulating around his baldhead.

"Umm… excuse me but who are you?"

"Ah! Yes! I'm Mr. Adamo, the president of the Adamo IS Industry, one Italy's top three IS Industries that contributed to making the Rome IS Stadium."

Oh! The guide did mention something like that.

"N-Nice to meet you Mr. Adamo, what can I do for you?"

"We would like [Akatsubaki] to use some of our company's equipment." Mr. Adamo said.

Oh no… not again…

Since [Akatsubaki] is the sole 4th generation IS to exist, various companies worldwide had flocked to Japan, wishing for [Akatsubaki] to use their equipment.

There're a lot of companies who were willing to supply [Akatsubaki] with equipment, and like Ichika… I spent more than half of my summer holidays last year dealing with them.

Gosh, they just can't leave me alone.

I even spent more than half the time of my December holidays trying to avoid them.

But they can be quite persistent, especially once they are determined to employ [Akatsubaki].

If [Akatsubaki] is willing to accept some company's equipment, the commercial effect would be more than what they can imagine.

Usually, since nee-san is the creator of [Akatsubaki], she ought to be the one sending updates and packages in order to update on [Akatsubaki].

But since she never turns up for any sort of new developed equipment, many companies wanted to use the opportunity for [Akatsubaki] to use their equipment, at least before nee-san comes up with something that completely dwarfs their efforts.

That is why, invitations were flying in from all companies all over the world like snowflakes.

And it does not just stop here.

Since the start of my second year, there are even more pressing invitations from various countries for me to be their representative cadets.

I guess they are getting more pressured as I proceed more into the IS Academy syllabus.

It seems like various companies wanted to secure [Akatsubaki] before my graduation.

Particularly the Japanese IS Industries.

Well… I think I can understand them.

It is easier if a company or country manages to establish and secure a potential personal IS pilot during her days in IS Academy.

This is because usually after graduation, there are thousands of application opportunities in various countries.

That is why it is easier to look for a good candidate during her time in IS Academy.

I think for my case, [Akatsubaki] had been the center of focus since it is the first 4th generation.

I guess various companies and countries wanted to have [Akatsubaki] for their own interests.

The Japanese government had also sent me an application, but I am still not sure where to go.

I did ask Orimura sensei for her advice once, but she just said 'Think about what you want to do for your future, then decide on your pathway from there.'

…

Is it that easy to decide what you want to do for your future?

…

…

I did have a dream.

That was to… become Ichika's wife… and revive the Shinonono dojo that Tou-san had to give up due to the various security transfers he had to do because of his relations to nee-san.

But since Ichika… died… I had been at a loss at how am I going to move forward.

…

I am surprised that Orimura sensei managed to recover, maybe I will ask her.

"Are you considering Miss Shinonono?" Mr. Adamo said.

"Ah! Y-Yes I am considering."

"We have three packages available right now. The first package is a pair of extended boosters for the leggings. The technicians have made sure that the output increases maneuverability for smaller angled movements. The output outmatches the regular boosters made by Adamo IS Industry by around 40%."

[Akatsubaki]'s speed already out-classed the 3rd generations.

I seriously doubt I need a new booster packaging right now.

And, for some reason, I felt a satisfying pulse coming from my red bracelet.

It is as if [Akatsubaki] can hear my thoughts out loud, even if it is in standby mode.

I guess it must be happy that I know how good it is, or something like that.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see how adding boosters is a necessity right now. "

"Hmm… well, we got the other two packages."

Oh no…

"The second package is a Ultra-beam 'Captain's Sword'. We had been studying the other beam sabers the other European countries are experimenting on. So we decided to make a Italian beam sword with designs from the Renaissance era."

Another straight sword?

'Amatsuki' and 'Karaware' are good enough katanas where I can even use my kendo movements.

Why do I want to use a weapon where I would not be comfortable to begin with?

"Now, I know that you are thinking why do I need such a weapon. The output is better if you want to thrust at your opponent." He said.

Thrust? I mostly slice at my enemy with kendo sequences just as a Bushido would.

"We need to make the package more… Italian. So we wanted to deigns the shape of the captain's sword so that it would be culturally significant as well." He concluded.

What… are we going into culture and art now?

"Umm… I am not quite used to sabers. I have been training kendo so it would be better if I use katanas." I said.

"Hmm… I thought you would say that, which is why we got package 3, a double handed katana. It's just another sword but with the same principles as the beam saber."

A katana? Coming from an Italian IS Industry?

… I think… I'll give a try.

_Squeeze_

I don't mind testing it out, but for some reason, I feel [Akatsubaki] tugging me.

The red bracelet begins to add pressure into my wrist repetitively, as if [Akatsubaki] is trying to retaliate against my intentions to use the package, even in standby mode.

Why? It's just another katana.

But [Akatsubaki] just continued to tug against my wrist.

Perhaps it's got something to do with the fact that the package is not being made by nee-san.

But… the Adamo IS Industry went through all the trouble to prepare these three packages, maybe just the 3rd package?

I soon felt the red bracelet tugging more violently.

"Umm… I'm sorry. I would like to test the 3rd package out, but… "

"But what?" he asked.

Guess he really is intent on using [Akatsubaki] to use those packages.

… Guess I have no choice.

"I would like to try out the 3rd package."

"GOOD! GOOD! The 3rd package will be in the 2nd arena. Take your time, we need to get the camera crewmen prepared. Just come to the 2nd arena in 20 minutes time."

Mr. Adamo became so excited.

He soon turned and ran, bringing his cell phone to his face.

"Adriana, the 4th generation IS pilot agreed to the 3rd package. Prepare the camera crewmen."

I swear I thought he is going to hug me for thanks just now, but thankfully he didn't.

…

He is quite a cheerful man, and polite too.

I just hope the third package would be all right…

_Squeeze_

I felt another squeeze coming from my bracelet, it is harder compared to the tugging before, but it immediately stopped.

Then, I felt no more.

It is as if [Akatsubaki] squeezed in retaliation, but gave up in the end.

_Sorry, [Akatsubaki]._

The red bracelet gave another slight tug.

"It seems that you found yourself some trouble."

Huh? Oh!

"Orimura sensei!" I said.

Orimura sensei sighed.

"You better watch yourself. Once you give in, they will come back at another day with more appealing packages."

…

"If you keep moving against your inner wishes, you will be pressured even more in future."

"… Then what do you suggest I say?"

"If you don't wish for it, don't accept. Just say no to their face. Where did that strong will of yours go to?"

"S-Sorry…"

…

…

Orimura sensei sighed again.

"Shinonono, we are alone, spit it out."

"H-Huh?"

"You are troubled right?"

"…"

"Sigh… if you can't say it now, look for me later once we reached Hotel Navona."

"O-Oh… got it…"

**Rome IS Stadium, 2****nd**** arena, 3:50 pm, same POV**

"Well then people, let's finish the preparations! We don't have all day!" Mr. Adamo's voice ranged.

The camera crewman had already positioned their equipment.

They just need more time to finish preparing the wire links and other kinds of stuff.

"Quite as popular as usual eh?" Rin said.

"… They can get quite persistent."

"Well duh. You will find that many companies would go all the way out to get what they really want."

"It's just that these days… I find it hard to say no…"

"Just snuck them off. Particularly if they are men, if you really show that you are pissed off, they'll piss their own pants."

"Ara Rin-san. Even if the men respond as you indicated, it's not good to be so vulgar, you might hurt their feelings." Cecilia commented.

"Who gives a damn? We are in a women's society now."

Then I saw Mr. Adamo walking towards us.

"Guys. He's coming."

"So what? Anyways Rin-san, don't you find it odd these days? We did not hear a thing from our respective governments."

"Hmm? … Yea, you're right. I did not hear anything at all. Maybe they are busy somewhere else."

I soon put our conversation behind me, as Mr. Adamo soon stood right in front of me.

"All right Miss Shinonono, the 3rd package is right over there." He indicated to a small corner of the various camera wires and technological specs.

The Italian-made katana lay there.

…

The hilt is double handed as expected.

But the blade…

It's too straight.

It's slanted, but the cutting edge is not like a katana.

Plus the tip is too steep compared to any other katana.

…

"What's wrong Houki-san?" Rin asked.

"… That's not a katana…"

"What?"

As I pointed to the 3rd package, Rin and Cecilia soon focused their attention on the Italian katana.

"Hmm… I think I get the sense." Cecilia said.

"What sense?"

"There is more to it than the commercial benefits. I think Mr. Adamo seeks something more to your 'advertisement'."

"Which is?" I pressed for an answer.

"Think about it this way. If various companies failed to persuade you to use their equipment in the past, what would this advertisement show? The answer is simple. The message portrayed would be 'We managed to persuade Shinonono Houki, the world's only 4th generation IS Pilot to use our equipment'. It would only show to the other companies that the Adamo IS Industry managed to gain an upper hand."

"…"

"It feels like you're being cheated of the package appeals right? Don't worry, it is always like that in the adult world. That is why you have to be careful, and have good friends to help you watch your back."

"… Thanks Cecilia."

"No problem, it is good that you have such a friend well diverse in such business politics. Ho ho ho~."

…

Guess I have no choice.

"Thanks guys." I start to walk towards the package.

I activated [Akatsubaki] and soon stood over the package.

I took the Italian-made katana, and called out to store it in the equalizers.

But… something is wrong.

A separate screen appeared.

It is a white screen with a few boxes in it.

But what shocked me is the letters that appear right above it.

Please key in code

Code? There is a code needed to access the equalizers?

"Is there something wrong Miss Shinonono?" Mr. Adamo asked.

"[Akatsubaki]'s equalizers. For some reason, recently, I am unable to access to them to add packages or to remove them."

"What?"

"There seems to be a code that I need to fill. I think it is nee-san's security measurements."

"A code? Is it a 4th generation trait?"

"Y-Yes, unfortunately nee-san did not tell me about the code or its password the last time I saw her. If you wish to confirm this, please ask Orimura sensei."

"Are you sure? Is this your first time doing this?"

"Yes. Your industry is the first I ever agreed to use an equipment, so I was not expecting this."

"…"

Oh dear, Mr. Adamo sure looks disappointed.

I soon placed the Italian-made katana down, and asked [Akatsubaki] to go into standby mode.

As my feet touched the ground, Mr. Adamo gave me his thanks and he soon walked away.

But the camera crewmen are still here…

I soon walked towards Rin and Cecilia.

Both gave me satisfying grins.

_Yes… I know what you guys are on about._

"Ya know, that was an extreme epic fail for Mr. Adamo." Rin said.

"Ara Rin-san, even if it is a laughable thing, you ought not to make it obvious in public." Cecilia followed.

"The camera crewmen… why are they still here?"

"Oh. You don't know?" Rin said.

"They are here to take footage of us IS Academy students using the Rome IS Stadium. It helps to advertise the stadium since next year's Mondo Grosso is going to be held here." Cecilia explained.

"Hmm… I see."

Then, I could have sworn I heard something from one of the camera crewmen staff.

"Preparations complete in 2nd arena."

Well… it is not that precise for it is more of a whispering that I overheard by chance.

Hmm? That staff member, he's a kid!

He is about 17 years of age, yet he is already working for the Adamo IS Industry?

What about his school?

I soon noticed that his right hand is holding on onto something.

It looks like… a short stick but with a button at his thumb.

…

Ha ha, funny.

If Laura is here she would immediately shout something like "That's thing activates a bomb! Get him!"

Then, that 17-year-old staff member suddenly changed expression.

His mouth moved, but I still could hear him.

"Standing by. 3, 2, 1. Operation Papacy. Starts now."

He pressed the button.

Huh? What?

BOOM!

A section of the 2nd arena exploded.

But thankfully, that section is restricted to staff members so no one got hurt.

"What happened?"

"A bomb?"

"T-Terrorist?"

"Shelter! We need to get to a shelter!"

Various cries surged amongst my schoolmates.

But thankfully, everyone got enough experiences from past attacks to at least know how to act under these circumstances.

"Houki! Cecilia!"

Rin soon stood by me with her [Shenlong] activated.

"It could be Phantom Task! Let's group up!"

"Got it! Me and my [Blue Tears] will provide suppressing fire!"

"Wait guys!"

I soon turned my attention to that teenager staff member.

He is already running towards the exit.

Activating 'Thousand Pierces', I shot at the exit's ceiling.

The shot blasted creating falling rubbles, and soon the exit is sealed.

The teenaged staff member is stuck, for the moment.

"Houki-san, what are you doing?"

"Cecilia! Rin! I saw that staff member. He had some switch that activated the explosion."

"What?" "Let's kill him!"

In contrast to Cecilia's shock, Rin went in straight for the kill.

The teenager staff member soon made a dash for it for the other exit but I managed to fly in front of him.

With me in his front and Rin at his back, he threw down the activation device, and focused his attention on his right wrist.

It looks like some form of gauntlet…

Memories of Ichika suddenly poured into my head.

_Oh no! Not now!_

Suddenly, I saw bright light where the teenager staff member is standing.

As the teenager spread his arms, I soon saw some mechanical machine enveloping him in black, and as the form completes, it looks like an…

"I-IS?!"

"I-Impossible! Men can't pilot an IS!" Cecilia cried.

The IS is pitch black with purple linings.

The leggings are unusually thinner compared to the standard IS size model adopted worldwide.

It is fully armored like those blue ISes from the Milan IS Stadium.

It's forearms had some sort of cannon on each side.

Plus that knife looking thing on the leggings, it's probably some sort of close range weapon.

The pilot's face can't be seen, he is wearing some sort of black protective helmet.

"Houki-san! Rin-san! Look at the left arm plating!"

What?

…

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

…

…

"Nee…san?"

Is this some sort of nightmare?

Am I in a dream?

The only male IS pilot is Ichika!

There is no way nee-san is involved with that kind of thing.

How can there be other male IS pilots?

Oh dear, maybe I am in a dream. Ha ha.

I must have fallen asleep in the bus heading us to the Rome IS Stadium.

I think I know, that soon that black IS pilot will soon remove his helmet and Ichika's face will appear.

Oh no, WAKE UP!

"Houki!" Rin's voice rang.

What?

As I soon raised my attention, the black IS rammed into me.

The pain is real, and soon I realized that I am in actual reality.

"Oof!"

As I struggled to get up, the black IS soared into the sky.

"What the shit are you doing?" Rin cried towards me.

She then started to hammer the black IS with her twin cannons 'Ryuhow'.

**Rome IS Stadium, 3****rd**** arena, Ginevra Sevra POV**

From the moment I heard the explosion and the alarm ringing, two black ISes crashed into the 3rd arena.

I soon immediately activated my IS and used Ignition Boost, closing me and the nearest black IS.

In one single motion, I kicked him in the abdomen, and used my other leg to hammer him towards the ground.

Faced with double impact directly from the kicks, the black IS staggered and crashed into the ground.

I soon diverted my attention to the other black IS, punching it's pilot into the gut.

The pilot grasped for air as I punched deep into her diaphragm.

She immediately used reversed Ignition Boost and increased our distance.

_She used a reversed Ignition Boost that easily? They must be quite familiar with high skill maneuvering moves._

But I need to finish one of them off, before I put myself into a dangerous scenario of being outnumbered and out witted.

Two minds will always have an advantage in outwitting a single mind, no matter how smart the singular person is.

I immediately materialized a rocket launcher into my right hand and aimed at the black IS on the ground.

But the pilot of the black IS was able to recover sooner than I expected.

_So fast? They must be well trained in recovering from an impact._

So they must be those types of IS pilots who specializes in counter attacking and recovering from any form of attacking, the same type that benefits most in endurance matches.

This means that I have to finish them fast.

I soon drew the 'Captain's Sword' and flew fast towards the black IS on the ground.

The beam blade materialized and positioned for a direct thrust.

The black IS on the ground saw my incoming attack and raised its forearms, revealing some kind of cannon tube.

I readied myself, and the black IS fired.

Using Double Ignition Boost, I soared towards the ground and immediately twisted my waist.

This helps me to alter my momentum so that I am guided quickly towards the black IS.

This sudden action sure caught my opponent off guard.

I guess she wasn't expecting this level of speed.

But thanks to her staggering,

I thrust the 'Captain's Sword' into the abdomen.

If my theory is correct, these black ISes might have the same weakness as the blue ISes who attacked the Milan IS Stadium a few days ago.

The thrust was successful, but no damage is inflicted to the black IS.

Instead, the black IS was flung to the other side.

_It is not the same as the blue ISes?_

They must form a different category altogether then.

Then, all of a sudden, a male's voice resonated from the pilot's mouth.

"Damn it! This bitch sure can fight!"

"Of course! She's not our country's National IS Representative for nothing!"

I immediately stopped.

Male IS pilots?

Did my senses deceive me?

There's no way a man can pilot an IS.

Our country's National IS Representative, are they local Italians?

"Who are you? How can you pilot an IS?" I shouted.

"Oof… fuck!" the recovering male IS pilot cursed, more to the pain of the thrust rather than the thought of me discovering their identity.

But before I can do something, the other black IS rammed into me.

The other male IS pilot rammed his elbow into my side.

The IS armor plating soon bit into my flesh, inflicting pain.

I grasped for air as I attempt to recover in mid air.

Thanks to the PIC, I am able to twirl my IS in mid air, using the force of the ramming to my advantage.

Soon, I am able to manipulate the momentum to an upright position, allowing me to recover in a split second.

"Damn it! She recovered faster than I expected!" the other male IS pilot cursed.

He soon fired a volley of beam shots towards me.

As I evaded I thought to myself that I should be aware of that ramming to begin with.

Guess I am too entranced by the fact that I am fighting male IS pilots, which I thought to be impossible to begin with.

I better not make the same mistake again.

I repositioned the 'Captain's Sword' at my side.

But my IS soon gave me a warning.

It opened up a new screen and zoomed into the left arm of the black ISes, revealing a logo that I failed to notice due to the chaos and the immediate attack.

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

_Don't tell me… these black ISes are associated with the peerless genius?_

but as I got all these new information, something hit my mind.

_Wait… all these description… they sound exactly the same as what Miss Alberta reported in Milan._

So if they are the same ISes, they must be the same group of people involved in the events of Vosgunav in Russia.

Even though the Russian investigations are still on the way, many professional IS pilots in Italy assumed that Phantom Task was the one who is defeated in the end.

_Which means they are beyond the level of Phantom Task. We cannot underestimate them._

Readying the 'Captain's Sword', I charged at the enemy.

**20 minutes later, Rome IS Stadium, 1****st**** arena, Daniella POV**

"What's with these guys? Male IS pilots?"

"Careful, these guys are piloting ISes made by that peerless genius! Don't underestimate them!"

"I know!"

The two black ISes circled us like vultures.

They did not initiate any attack, as if they are waiting for us to attack instead.

I initiated an attack with my beam rifle, but they dodged with minimal movement.

Vanna pressed on of them with her beam saber, but they just flew out of range before any damage can be inflicted.

We tried other attempts, but we are unsuccessful to land a hit on the enemy.

As we keep attempting to hit and drain their shield energy, I soon found out that we are the ones who are going to run out of energy if this continues.

Our consistent pounding at the enemy really drains our energy.

The black ISes won't run out of shield energy as fast as us since they are merely dodging.

_Damn it! They are the worst kind of counter-attacking pilots ever._

Though it is not suggested to attack such an opponent, we kept pressing on.

Hopefully we can exploit some weakness if we analyze their dodging methods.

…

But there is something strange about these black ISes.

Their fighting style, it is almost too causal.

It is as if they are fighting us for the sake of stalling us.

As if they are distracting us while a separate part of their force went for a primary target.

…

_Don't tell me, their target is the whole Rome IS Stadium itself?_

A sense of urgency soon materialized in my blood.

"Vanna! We need to take them down NOW!"

"A-All right!"

I flew towards the unknown ISes.

Suddenly, I felt immense gravity pulling me down.

Crash!

Oof…

…

What happened?

I just crashed into the ground.

Looking around, my partner also crashed to the ground.

What happened? It's like we just fell randomly out of nowhere.

I readied myself and soon pushed my legs against the ground.

But my IS did not budge.

W-What the?

I looked at my IS.

A screen shot out in red.

Overall estimation – PIC effects neglected

My PIC did not work?

"Daniella! My PIC!"

"I know! Me too!"

Suddenly the ground rumbled, then it collapsed.

"W-WWWHHHAAAATTTT?"

Both of us fell to a lower level.

But thanks to our regular hand-to-hand combat training, we know how to 'fall'.

We both turned our bodies to a position where we can use the force of inertia to our advantage.

As we hit a surface, we glided with the force of inertia rather than crashing hard.

Soon, as the momentum decreased, we managed to move into a steady position.

As we got up from our knees, we saw another one of the enemy male IS Pilot.

"He must have shot the ceiling, causing us to collapse." Vanna said.

As I looked up, I saw no more of the enemy we were fighting just now.

Checking my PIC, it became alive again.

Then, the enemy male IS pilot on our current level started to fly away.

"Vanna, let's get that IS pilot alive. We need information."

"Alight."

I may be guessing wildly, but I think those male IS pilots figured out a way to hack into our PIC.

We need to know how they are able to stop our PIC.

If this particular organization managed to create some sort of anti-PIC device, it will be just unimaginable how people will use such technology.

**6****th**** March, Italy, Rome, same time, a different location**

"Nice No. 87. Now move to the 7th corridor, draw the two representative cadets to Group 3's location."

"Roger!"

"Group 4, proceed to the 2nd arena, there are still some ISes from IS Academy."

"Got it! You heard the Japanese leader, let's go."

"No. 15 and No. 98. Cut off designated pathways as we briefed."

"Affirmative!" "Roger!"

This will keep the enemy ISes busy enough.

Once the pathways are cut off, it will greatly affect the mobility of the female IS pilots.

Operation Papacy had already started.

There is no going back now.

There is a slim chance of victory fighting against two Italian representative cadets, the IS Academy students and the Italian IS National Representative.

Though the success of this operation may appear slim, there is still have a chance to win.

A bandaged face teenager stood in a separate location in a dark room.

There is nothing else in the room except a holographic map displaying all the movements in the Rome IS Stadium.

The bandaged teenager can see all enemy movement, enabling him to predict their actions and counter them.

As long as his side has the proper coordination, the bandaged teenager knew that there is a chance to triumph.

Now…

Group 3 should be able to manage the two representative cadets.

As for Group 4… they may be outnumbered…

The bandaged teenager turned to another com-link.

"Group 1, status report."

"Italy's IS National Representative sure can kick ass boss. We're in a pinch right now!"

…

Guess we have to use alternative plan A.

"Group 1. Switch to alternative plan A, draw the National IS Representative to Group 5's location."

The bandaged teenager turned his attention to another com-link.

"Group 5. Hold position and wait for group 1, we are applying alternative plan A."

"Roger!"

"Group 6. Head to Group 4's location."

"Roger."

Good, now every battlefield is tipped into our favor.

The PIC Canceller was effective… but we better not use it too much.

We don't know how well those female IS pilots can suspect once something goes wrong in their perspectives.

"T-This is Group 4! One of the female ISes! The 4th Generation [Akatsubaki]! AAArrrggghhh!"

What?

"Group 4. Report."

"… pff… pff…"

"Group 4. Report."

"T-This is Group 4." Another voice resonated.

"What happened? Ichiru!"

"C-Confirmation of the 4th Generation [Akatsubaki]!"

The 4th generation [Akatsubaki]?

"S-Sorry, I got carried away with the blue one, she used that 'Amatsuki' thing and rammed into me…. Shit here they come!"

The fighting resumed at the other side of the com-link.

The bandaged teenager brought his right hand to his chin.

Hmm… so that Shinonono imouto just decided to fight straight on.

According to Intel, including the [Akatsubaki], there are six personal IS pilots in the whole of IS Academy.

Plus the Japanese Brunhilde is here too.

…

"Hmm… guess we both will have to go then." The Italian leader said

The bandaged teenager turned his attention.

"… No. I will stay."

"Ho? Are you sure? This is a great opportunity to give those women quite the shock."

"You know what to do, just don't screw this up. Remember, the success of Operation Papacy depends on two things. One, the defeat of the Italian IS National Representative, and two, the coordination of our movements."

"Defeat the Italian IS National Representative eh? Leave that and the 4th generation IS to me. This is where my specialty kicks in."

The bandaged teenager nodded, giving the Italian leader the approval to proceed.

"Make sure you don't fight those two at once, we do not know the pilot capabilities of Shinonono Houki. Plus, the 4th generation [Akatsubaki] can regenerate its own shield energy, and possibly that of others."

"Okay~."

"Remember, _do not kill Shinonono Houki_. The last thing we want is for Shinonono Tabane to have our heads if anything happens to her little sister."

"Understood. You know that the whole of Europe is going to be against us right? Attacking the venue of next year's Mondo Grosso?"

"They will shut up once they found out what we are truly after."

"Oh, scary~"

"… Just go."

The Italian leader walked towards the exit.

As he closed the door, the bandaged teenager overheard the sounds of IS boosters firing.

The bandaged teenager checked the time as he watched the holographic map of the Rome IS Stadium.

So far, everything is going as planned.

…

"Group 2. Status report."

"Primary target has reached the 'bunker'. He is surrounded by at least 23 male military guards."

No females, no IS.

…

The sooner we eliminate the primary target, the sooner we can leave.

"Take out most of the 23 military guards. Once the remaining have retreated into the 'bunker' let me know."

"Affirmative."

As the com-link to group 2 closed, the bandaged teenager turned his attention to the holographic projection of the 2nd arena.

Now then, how would we male pilots fair?

**20 minutes before, Rome IS Stadium, 2****nd**** arena, Houki POV**

The singular black IS soared into the sky, he tried to escape through the exposed ceiling.

But before we can do anything, two more identical black ISes flew into the 2nd arena from the top, passing by the retreating male IS pilot, as if to say 'good job, we'll handle the rest'.

"Take this!" Rin continued to use 'Ryuhow'.

But her shots have no effect.

These black ISes move like the blue auto-manned ISes from Milan, plus they are more skilled being piloted by humans.

Cecilia continuously used her four 'Offensive Bits' to fend against the black ISes, but they can dodge surprisingly well.

They maneuvered against the shots with ease, as if they have calculated the minimum requirements to avoid it.

_Please don't tell me that they are also equipped with the One-Off ability 'Counter Zero'…_

The black ISes soon soared towards the arena's floor.

I did not expect them to do so, but in terms of range assault, it brought an advantage to Rin and Cecilia, particularly Cecilia.

The increase in distance would help their long-range capabilities.

However, that did not seem to help much, for both of them still failed to land a direct hit on the black ISes.

As for the black ISes, their maneuvering capabilities just left me speechless.

They did not come into contact with the floor but they flew as if they are almost touching it.

They slithered left and right, totally avoiding the shots by 'Ryuhow' and the 'Offensive Bits'.

Then, using Ignition Boost, they suddenly rose up into the air.

Almost immediately, they closed the distance between Rin and Cecilia.

Out of shock, Rin retaliated by using her 'Souten Gagetsu'.

She glided her blades against the black IS's armor, which allowed her to successfully avoid getting rammed by her opponent.

Cecilia however, was not quite fortunate.

Though she has her close range weapon the knife 'Interceptor', she did not have enough time to switch. (LN volume 1 chapter 3)

Having no close range weapon, she retaliated by using her two hidden missile pods.

But the her opponent waited at the last minute before sliding to the side, causing the missiles to graze along the armor, to the point that the different surfaces glided along side each other without instigating an explosion.

Cecilia tried to evade, but too late.

The black IS closed in and rammed into her.

As Cecilia was flung to the side, it created a gap between her opponent and herself.

Using this opportunity, Cecilia's opponent suddenly gave a savage, twisted smile before somersaulting in mid air and giving her an extreme drop kick.

Almost instantly, Cecilia slammed against the ground.

But her opponent did not stop there.

The male IS pilot drew a dagger from is leggings and suddenly, the blade shortened its length and bisected to the sides.

A purple beam materialized and he used Ignition Boost to close in their distance.

He did not slash, or thrust.

He just gave another ram into the ground, elbowing Cecilia in her ribs.

"AAAHHHH!"

I heard Cecilia's cry of pain.

It is loud and painful.

But the male IS pilot did not let her go.

He still have that twisted smile and begin slashing violently against Cecilia's shield energy.

_I got to do something! If not, there is a chance that male pilot will use a barrier void attack and Cecilia might die!_

I tried to move, but it suddenly feels like [Akatsubaki] is the one pulling me back, as if it is begging me not to get involved with her 'sisters'.

_Screw that! My friend is about to die!_

I immediately used Ignition Boost and flew towards Cecilia.

Drawing 'Amatsuki', I sent a volley of beam shots towards the enemy.

The enemy did not expect my presence and the red beams caught him off guard.

The four beams all landed a direct hit, and the black IS was soon flung towards the other side.

It crashed deep into the nearest wall.

Ha… for once, I really hope that breaks his neck!

"Cecilia, are you all right?"

"T-Thanks Houki-san. I really thought I was going to die there…"

But how's Rin?

Rin was not as lucky as I thought.

The male IS pilot already activated a beam sword and is specifically using pure brute force against Rin.

Rin may be one of China's few representative cadets, but she is one of the least experienced and her body build is not meant to withstand heavy brute strength.

The black IS pilot began using violent moves, using his free hand to grab Rin's face and using his own head to ram against her's.

I saw Rin's eyes as he let go, they are wide, as if she is suffering from concussion.

But the male IS pilot did not stop there.

He thrust, kicked, punched and gave heavy slashes against Rin's shield energy.

From what I am seeing, Rin's shield energy is depleting fast.

_I need to do something! I need to do something!_

For the first time in my life, I panicked.

My brain begin bursting with ideas on how the defeat the enemy.

"H-Houki-san." Cecilia said half dead.

"W-What?"

"We'll try to attack it from two fronts...*cough* I'll leave the frontal assault to you... Once he is preoccupied, I will hit him from alternative angles with my *cough* 'B-Bits'."

"Are you all right? You're terribly hurt yourself."

"W-We must do something *cough* else Rin might die."

"… All right. I'll give a try."

But how am I going to beat the enemy with my current state of mind?

Then, all of a sudden, a memory flash happened.

_Flashback_

_I was in the Shinonono Dojo._

_Tou-san just finished his class._

_Ichika was at the shrine's front gate, waving towards me with Chifuyu at his side._

_I turned my head immediately and ignored him._

_I walked back into the dojo, only to see Tou-san still practicing the basic footsteps of kendo._

_Tou-san had always said that adept skills are important, but the basics are the most important._

_If you forget the basics, everything will go out of control._

_A man who always practiced that belief strongly in everything he does._

_Shinonono Ryuuin, that is my father. (LN volume 6)_

_He was never agitated in kendo and in anything he did._

_He is strong, profound and sturdy._

_I aim to reach his level, but I had a long way to go._

"_Umm… Tou-san?"_

_Tou-san stopped practicing and he stared at me._

_He smiled softly and put his bouken to the side._

_Raising his index finger, he indicated me to come closer._

_As I walked, he sat in seiza position at the tea table he always prepared in case he needed green tea in the middle of class._

_As I sat right next to him, he offered me tea._

_I took a sip, but my tongue is not that developed to take the bitterness of the tealeaves._

"_Have you gotten well with the rest?"_

_By 'rest', he must have meant the other annoying students._

"_No… I never like the way they make fun of others."_

"_But you are sure getting along fine with Orimura-kun right?"_

"_W-What? What are you s-saying Tou-san?"_

"_It's written all over your face. You like him don't you? Or else you admire him somehow."_

_I bit my lower lip, but Tou-san still has that warming smile._

_He completely saw through my emotions, no matter how hard I tried to suppress them in class._

_Tou-san then patted my head, I can't help but smile as I continue to blush._

"_If you need anything, Tou-san will be right here. Don't hesitate to ask me anything."_

…

"_Then… Tou-san."_

"_Yes? Oh before you ask, is it kendo related?"_

"… _Yes… but it is more like to do with everything in my life, Kendo to."_

"_Hmm… all right. Tou-san will do his best to help you."_

"_How do I reach your level in everything you do?"_

"_In everything I do? I don't think I quite understand."_

"_How is it that you are always… strong… do not make mistakes easily… and always act like it is perfectly easy even though it is actually not?"_

_When he heard that question, I could have sworn his expression changed._

_He turned his attention to the teacup, as if he was remembering his experiences, good or ill._

"_It is never easy to act with what you believe is right." He said._

"_When you make a decision, there is always an intention, and the consequence. And sadly both rarely come together perfectly."_

…

"_When you start, you will find that you always make mistakes. You did not intent for these mistakes to happen, but they just created a terrible consequence."_

…

"_Most of the time, you will feel that you never had that intention to make that mistake. But the mistake happens, it is beyond your control, no matter how much you want to prevent it."_

…

"_But as you grow, you become more… familiar with these mistakes. And you will find that they become easier to avoid. Of course, some mistakes are worse than another. But as you experience more, you know how to act correctly."_

…

"_It is always best to act on what you believe and how you feel towards a particular scenario. Keep doing that, and you will reach a stage where you become... prone, aware of the things that are going on around you."_

"… _But Tou-san, what happens if I make a mistake, and I become… stuck?"_

"_Then you will need to rely on someone you trust the most. There are some cases in this world where you really reach a dead end without a way out. When that ever happens, seek the person you trust. It must be someone you are close to, who knows your character inside out. It can be me, it can be Okaa-san, and it can be someone you love."_

… _Love? Close to you?_

"_Tou-san… did you ever reach a dead end before?"_

"_I did, a lot of times. But, I have your Okaa-san with me. That is why I am able to see things through."_

_I bit my lip, this is going to be a difficult question to ask._

"_But what… happens… if that person no longer is… around?"_

…

"_Then you have to rely on your memories with that person, think about the times where that person has helped you out with no ill intention at all. Then slowly, find your own way out. You cannot walk this world alone. A loner's life is the most painful I can ever think of."_

_Flashback end_

Tou-san, right now I am in that dead end.

Ichika is dead, I've lost that person.

…

Memories?

…

Perhaps I will give it a try.

_Flashback start_

_"Ichika, is that you, Ichika? Your body, your wounds...!" _

_He flew towards me. _

_He said "Oh, I kept you waiting." _

_"That's great...that's really great...really..."_

_"What's up? Are you crying?"_

_"I-I'm not!"_

_I rubbed my eyes, he then gently pat my head._

_"Don't worry, it's alright."_

_"I'm-I'm not worried..."_

_He patted my head again._

_"That's good isn't it? Here."_

_"Huh...?" _

…

_"A-A ribbon...?" _

_"Happy birthday!" July 7, it's my birthday today. _

_"Well, since I bought it, just use it."_

_"Oh, okay..."_

_"I'm going to fight now— well, it's not over yet." (LN volume 3)_

Yes.

Ichika.

He is always like that.

Just like how he was when he saved me last year.

Whatever he do, he does not let it end just like that.

He always take an extra step forward and somehow, finish it nicely.

Now, I am in this position where I need to resolve things fast.

If Ichika is still here, he would still fight on.

I griped 'Amatsuki' tightly, affirming my resolve.

"Cecilia."

"What? *Cough*…"

"Once I got his attention, give him hell."

We both smiled.

I kicked against the ground and soared towards the enemy.

The black IS is still hammering Rin heavily.

Using Double Ignition Boost, I played the male IS pilot's game.

I rammed into him, piercing my katana into his armor.

The blade tore through the forearm armor.

Almost immediately, the male IS pilot backed off.

But Cecilia's 'Offensive Bits' hit him square in the abdomen and right shoulder.

As he recovered, something happened.

His masked face expressed both horror and shock as he focused his attention on the overreacting forearm cannon.

Then, out of desperation, he opened a com-link.

"T-This is Group 4! One of the female ISes! The 4th Generation [Akatsubaki]! AAArrrggghhh!"

The forearm cannon self-destructed, and a huge blast can be heard.

The black IS's frame was damaged considerably.

It lost the armor plating of it's left shoulder, left arm and it's left leg.

But surprisingly, the IS pilot was not hurt.

The loss of the armor plating revealed some sort of accustomed IS suit, which is surprisingly untouched despite the huge damage inflicted.

But the pilot appears to be unconscious for he did not move.

His mouth is slightly open and he soon fell to the ground.

As he collided with the ground, he stopped moving.

"That's right TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!" Rin cried.

"Rin! Your shield energy."

"Huh? Oh right!"

I linked [Akatsubaki] to [Shenlong] and activated 'Kenran Butō'.

As our ISes turned golden, I gave Cecilia the thumbs up.

Looks like everything is going to be all right.

"T-This is Group 4."

Huh?

"C-Confirmation of the 4th Generation [Akatsubaki]!"

That voice!

I turned my attention.

It's the other male IS plot whom I got with 'Amatsuki'.

"S-Sorry, I got carried away with the blue one, she used that 'Amatsuki' thing and rammed into me…. Shit here they come!"

I immediately closed in with Ignition Boost, unleashing my own 'Offensive Bits'.

If that male IS pilot is talking to the mastermind behind this, by capturing him we might get a sense on who is behind all these attacks.

It is also disturbing that he knows of [Akatsubaki]'s abilities.

Few people did know of 'Amatsuki' and 'Karaware', and they are the same people I see everyday who were present when nee-san came only to face Orimura sensei's iron claw. (LN volume 3)

The Fold Amor released 2 extensive 'Offensive Bits' and flew towards the enemy. (LN volume 3? Anime episode 12.)

One surprising thing that I noted was how unscathed this particular black IS is.

He soon got up and flew around, hoping to regain mobility in the air, but I did not intent to give him the chance.

I maneuvered my 'Offensive Bits'.

One hit him in the left side of the abdomen, while the other grazed his right shoulder.

In the attempt to avoid further damage inflicted by my 'Offensive Bits', he turned around, and began focusing on one at the time.

He materialized a beam sword.

As one of my 'Offensive Bits' approached him from an angle I would not expect him to know, he somehow managed to calculate it as he turned around and hit it away with his beam sword.

He managed to avoid the other just slightly and after the 'Offensive Bit' missed, he hit it away again with his sword.

He repeated the same process again and again.

But thanks to the Fold-Out Armor, little damage is inflicted to the 'Offensive Bits'.

But that move… it's so familiar.

That move he used to smack the 'Offensive Bits' away with his sword.

It's disturbingly too familiar.

…

Then, suddenly a sense of déjà vu hit me.

It's Ichika's move when he competed against Cecilia for the role of class representative early last year. (LN volume 1)

…

How could he use that same move?

The only ones who are aware of that move are me, Cecilia and the rest of class 1 of last year.

Then the black IS got hit from another attack.

It is Rin's 'Ryuhow'.

The particle cannon successfully landed a direct hit on the black IS.

The black IS staggered.

"Houki! Now!" Rin cried.

I seized the opportunity and closed my distance.

As my left arm grabbed his left shoulder, I raised 'Amatsuki' for a thrust.

My intentions purely on ending this fight, in other words, hit him until he lost conscience.

But before I can thrust, another shot hit me from the side from a completely different angle.

I staggered, giving time for the black IS pilot to kick me away and escape from my final assault.

Turning my attention, I looked at the new intruder.

This IS is different from those what I have fought before.

It is green in color with black and red linings.

It is fully armored and piloted by a human just like the black ISes.

But the disturbing thing is the design of the IS's frame itself.

It's designs are disturbingly identical to [Akatsubaki].

There are exaggerated designs on the leggings and on the rest of the frame at the back of the IS.

The extensive armor plating in certain areas revealed a similar characteristic to my IS.

The black IS fly towards his newly arrived comrade.

"We've reached the middle stage of the plan already?" the black IS pilot asked in English.

That foreign accent really resembled a Japanese manner of speaking.

"According to your leader yes. 'Get your fallen comrade and meet up with group 2', that is the order I am supposed to forward to you." The new pilot replied.

"Understood."

That new pilot's voice, another male?

Plus that accent… it's… Italian?

Then, I heard a voice resonating in an opening IS com-link.

The singular comment confirmed my doubts of that armor frame.

"Houki! That IS! It's a 4th generation!" Rin said.

"W-WHAT?" Cecilia cried.

"The left forearm! Look!"

I immediately turned my full attention to the left forearm of the unknown IS.

There is a distinctive logo on it.

Shinonono Tabane – 4th generation

…

…

_Nee-san…_

Now I am dead serious.

The next time I see her, I am going to hit her with my bouken with ten times the effect.

The black IS flew towards the ground, he carried his fallen comrade and flew out of the 2nd arena, his 4th generation comrade clearly shows that he is not going to let anyone chase him.

Gripping my katanas, I charged straight towards him.

**4: 10 pm, Rome, unknown location**

The chaos can be heard from the other side of the door.

Guns firing, men shouting for cover.

In the midst of such chaos, the man stayed safe in the room.

He hoped that the guards managed to kill the intruder.

No… they jolly well better kill the intruder.

He had sworn that he had provided himself with the best security, he had fifty guards around him and he ensured that three Italian representative cadets are near him when the attack proved highly possible to start.

Little did he know that the Italian representative cadets are long defeated, and the girls are now striving to defeat the world's second 4th generation IS.

He was still sitting on his chair, arms on his desk.

"Granata, bomba a mano!" ('Hand grenade' in Italian)

Someone's voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

Boom! The identified grenade exploded.

The chaos continued beyond the door, but he forced himself not to move.

He had to wait, he know he had to, until the chaos died down.

Slowly, the level of chaos dropped but the guns firing can still be heard.

After a few more seconds, the shooting stopped.

The shouting stopped, and he ceased to hear any other form of sound behind that door.

_Finally it is over._

As he rises up to his feet, he began to walk towards that door.

…

But there is something wrong.

Up till now, a guard has yet to open the door and report that the intruder is killed.

…

Suddenly, a dangerous vibe suddenly crept up his spine.

Turning around, he immediately dived for cover behind under the desk.

Boom!

The other side of the door exploded, sending the wooden door across the room.

It collided with the desk and it soon broke into two pieces.

A figure walked into a room.

He couldn't see yet, but he can hear the footsteps.

…

With his right hand on his handgun, a STI 1911 A1 RSS, he stood up immediately and aimed at the intruder.

…

The person in front of him, appears too innocent to be an intruder…

It is an Asian teenager with a bandaged face, such that you can only see the lower part of his face and his right eye.

His emotionless face and casual teenager outfit really passed him off easily as any passerby.

…

But his right hand is holding onto a handgun, a Berretta M9 GBB.

_Aren't those guns illegal in Italy nowadays?_

The bandaged teenager did not raise his weapon.

Instead, he just kept it at his side, as if he did not see the need to use it anymore.

_Don't tell me… he went through all the guards with just that?_

"Finally, we can talk face to face Mr. Adamo, and there is no way for you to escape this time." He said.

That manner of speaking, though it is close to perfect English, the accent clearly resembles a Japanese.

"You're a Japanese? What organization are you from? What are your motives?"

Mr. Adamo kept his right hand up.

The bandaged teenager opened his mouth.

But he did not answer Mr. Adamo's question.

"Mr. Adamo. You are one of the main contributors for the funding to make the new Rome IS Stadium. You are also the current president of the Adamo IS Industry."

He spoke as if he was reading from a book.

"But beyond all of that façade, you are also a major sponsor for the underground IS group Phantom Task."

Mr. Adamo felt his skin shiver.

No one, not even his closest family members ever knew about his ties to Phantom Task.

"W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT INFORMAITON?!"

He felt his voice rising, his right hand began to shake, such that the iron sight of his handgun vibrated as he struggled to control his aim.

The bandaged teenager spoke again, but his question is not answered.

"You have been secretly meeting Phantom Task agents in separate locations in Italy. We managed to figure out that this would be a likely spot. Now it's just the matter of–"

"I SAID! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT INFORMAITON?!"

…

Mr. Adamo felt his voice rising and he also began to pant.

He felt the increase in his blood pulse, as he struggled to get a sense of reality.

This person here knows his darkest secret.

If the Italian government found out of his ties to Phantom Task, he will be arrested and most likely sentenced to death or life-imprisonment.

He focused his eyes on the iron sight, but the bandaged teenager still did not speak.

"SPEAK! OR I'LL PULL THE TRIGGER!"

The bandaged teenager still did not move his mouth.

…

Biting his lower lip, Mr. Adamo pulled the trigger.

Bang!

The shot was fired.

But there is no spilling of blood, no cry of agony and pain.

"W-What?"

Looking at the bandaged teenager, Mr. Adamo saw a huge mechanized left arm materialized out of no where, intercepting the pathway of the fired bullet.

The fired bullet must have collided with the forearm plate armor, because it soon bounced off to the ground.

_A-An IS?_

Looking at the male teenager, Mr. Adamo remained shocked.

_How? HOW? NO MAN CAN PILOT AN IS!_

Before he could come back to reality, the bandaged teenager brought up his right hand and pulled the Berretta pistol's trigger.

Bang!

"AAAHHH!"

Mr. Adamo dropped his handgun and dropped to his knees.

The bandaged teenager shot him in his right shoulder.

He brought his free left hand to cover the wound, grasping in pain, only to see the bandaged teenager standing directly in front of him.

The bandaged teenager brought his Berretta pistol to Mr. Adamo's forehead.

"Phantom Task. You better start talking."

**5: 40 pm, Rome IS Stadium, 2****nd**** arena, Houki POV**

As I charged towards the new intruder, I slashed against him with 'Amatsuki'.

It was then I noticed that he was not equipped with any weapon.

As I slashed a 'men' (a kendo move where there is an attempt to hit the opponent's head by a slash from the top) he merely used his right arm and block the assault.

But I did not leave things as it is.

Once my blade came into contact, I unleashed the four beams at point blank range.

The blast was massive that I too was being flung backwards.

Hopefully, there will be a considerable damage inflicted on his shield energy.

But as the dust cleared, the enemy 4th generation just stood there unscratched and untouched.

Then I saw pieces of light green translucent hexagons forming a larger shape around his right forearm.

_A plasma energy shield?_

The pieces of hexagons soon dispersed and disappeared.

Then the enemy's Fold-Out Armor shifted.

The gears around the armor appeared to be more complex than [Akatsubaki]'s as I saw many shifts and changes.

But after 2 seconds, it finished.

The enemy then suddenly positioned himself in mid air.

Then, he appeared directly in front of me.

It all happened in a split second, as if the enemy 4th generation IS experienced a sudden surge of energy, allowing him to have a hyper boost in speed.

Before I could react, he gave me a punch in the stomach.

Then almost immediately, another wave of energy surged through the impact of the punch.

Before I know it, I was flung backwards and crashed into the arena's nearest wall.

_What… was that?_

As I recovered, I saw something… unusual.

There are sections of the enemy's Fold-Out Armor where I saw air steaming out, both at the leggings and in the right forearm.

_Don't tell me… his IS compressed the air within the Fold-Out Armor, and unleashed it in the form of a booster power pack?_

"Houki!"

Rin soon charged at the enemy with her blades.

She combined the two of them at the hilt, forming that double-sided weapon of hers.

As she attempted to slice him, he dodged to the side and grabbed Rin's weapon before she can turn around and use the other blade.

Using his left knee, he sent a kick up to Rin's torso.

As Rin staggered, he pulled her weapon out of her hands and returned it to her by throwing it.

The twirling blade sends its own owner crashing into the ground.

In retaliation, I unleashed my 'Offensive Bits'.

They circled the enemy 4th generation IS, but the male IS pilot remained calm.

In retaliation, his Fold-Out Armor also detached two 'Bits'.

_Wait! He also has the 'Offensive Bits'?_

But these 'Bits' are a little different from Cecilia's and mine.

They each have the shape of an Archimedean solid.

Eight triangular and eighteen square-faces with 24 identical vertices, with one triangle and three squares meeting and forming one of many distinctive groups.

_Don't tell me… a __Rhombicuboctahedron?_

The translucent hexagons soon formed around these two unique 'Bits'

Then, each two 'Bits' went to two different ends.

_We do not know about their capabilities. We need to stop him before he does something we don't know._

I soon used Ignition Boost and closed in on the enemy 4th generation.

Equipping myself with 'Amatsuki', I strike him at the abdomen just as like how I defeated the blue IS in the Milan IS Stadium.

But he avoided the beam slash altogether by twisting his body to the side.

He then proceeds to kick me away, jamming his right leg into my left arm.

The motion of the kick is backed up by the sudden release of compressed air stored in the leggings, giving the kick more force.

I was swayed to the side, and he attempted to punch me again.

But…

"Take this!"

Rin intercepted with her recovered blades.

As the male IS pilot dodged, a blue beam shot him from the ground.

It's Cecilia's 'Blue Pierce'.

The shot was enough to throw the enemy 4th generation IS off balance.

But in retaliation, the male IS pilot maneuvered such that he used the force of the impact to his advantage.

In a split of a second, he is back upright and soon soaring about.

But as we pressed on, something happened.

His Fold-Out Armor at his left forearm exposed a section, revealing some tube like shapes.

Before I know it, oval blue lights surged from these holes like rocket missiles.

No… they are rocket missiles, plasma rocket missiles.

I immediately equipped myself with the 'Thousand Pierces'.

As I fired, the beam's output hit one of those missiles, but the shot rendered useless for the missiles did not explode.

As I used evasive maneuvers to avoid getting hit, the plasma missile followed.

I tried to use wide angles to shake them off, but they matched their mobility to mine as they locked onto me.

_Shit! They are catching up!_

I tried desperately to shake them off.

Bang!

It may be embarrassing… but I smashed into something.

As I focused on what's in front of me, the missiles hit me successfully.

It feels that I am pounded repetitively.

But thankfully I had enough shield energy to withstand the impacts.

But as I looked at what blocked my way, I saw the Rhombicuboctahedron 'Bits'

The hexagons are still surrounding it, but the 'Bit' itself is projecting a circular layer from its center.

_A shield? What kind of ability is this?_

The shield is projected in waves, which is unlike any of the 'Defensive Bits' that I had ever seen.

_[Akatsubaki] does not have an ability like that._

But the Rhombicuboctahedron 'Bits' soon stopped projecting the shields and retreated to the enemy IS.

Rin and I form up positions around it, but the male IS pilot did not attack.

But instead, he used his left hand to move up to his ear, indicating that he is speaking to a private channel.

"Mission accomplished? All right. So Operation Papacy is a success, then there is no more need for me to be here."

Turning around, he soon used Ignition Boost to escape through the exposed ceiling.

"Wait!" I cried.

I soon soared towards the ceiling, but my IS restricted me.

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 2, approaching dangerous level, activating 'Kenran Butō' is highly recommended.

"Damn it!" I cried.

**Rome IS Stadium, stadium entrance, Ginevra Sevra POV**

The investigations are already underway as the black ISes left.

I am sitting in the back of the ambulance, looking at my bandaged covered wounds.

I recall that I was chasing two of the black ISes who suddenly turned and flew to an alternative route.

As I gave chase, a separate group ambushed me from the top.

As I fought them, they circled me and ganged up onto me.

Some preoccupied my attention while others strike me where I least expect.

But as the battle prolongs, a new IS came along and fought me single handedly.

The world's second 4th generation… a green IS like I had never seen before.

It seems to specialize in the application of wind for I always faced the wrath of the released compressed air as the IS continuously rammed into me.

My shield energy fell like mad, and soon it became zero.

From that single battle alone, I had suffered three broken ribs and a fractured right arm.

On top of my failure to stop the enemy, I got defeated by _Male_ IS pilots, not to mention, youths.

…

How would this affect my performance?

…

No…

This is not the case of my performance being affected.

Think about it for a second.

If the impossibility of having male IS pilot existed, that would really have a huge impact on society today.

Not to mention, these male IS pilots are acting on their own accord without any allegiance to any organization I am aware of.

I strongly doubt that our own government is behind this, for no European state has reached that technological level yet.

Plus the data collected on Orimura Ichika was extremely limited to even draft a plan for male IS pilots.

This can only mean one thing.

They are associated with that peerless genius, Shinonono Tabane, and it is she who is pulling the strings behind everything today.

…

What if… she is planning something big? Is it for good or for ill?

"Mrs. Sevra!"

I looked up to see Vanna running towards me.

"How are things?" I asked.

"Not good. The government is pissed off, and so are the rest of the European Union."

"What? Now the whole EU knows about this attack?"

"Well… this is the new IS Stadium that is going to hold next year's Mondo Grosso."

"Well of course they are pissed off."

…

"Is the damage inflicted to the Rome IS Stadium that bad?"

"Actually, not so. The sections that got really bad are the floors of the 1st arena and the walls of the 2nd arena. Surprisingly, the 3rd arena is left untouched. It seems that those black ISes were after sections that were restrictively contributed by the Adamo IS Industry."

"… What? Some group has a grudge against the Adamo IS Industry?"

"I doubt so, there is another thing you ought to know." She said.

"What is it Vanna?"

"We… believe that actually those male IS pilots are after Mr. Adamo, rather than sabotaging the Rome IS Stadium itself."

"What? Then… Mr. Adamo?"

"He got killed in a different location."

…

"Investigations are under way. But…"

"But what?"

"There is a disturbing thing the government discovered and it also created quite a ruse when they reported to the EU."

"What is it?"

"It appears that Mr. Adamo is a major sponsor of Phantom Task."

"… WHAT?"

Vanna shrugged.

"What proof do you have?" I pressed her.

"The proof is left in the site where he was killed in one of the computers that was surprisingly left untouched. It seems that the killer interrogated Mr. Adamo before shooting him and then just left the evidence for us."

…

…

"Does the killer also have some sort of grudge against Mr. Adamo?"

"That's what we are assuming right now, but we have yet to get a sense of who the killer might be so we can't conclude just like that."

…

"There are too many things we don't know…" she said.

"Are you confident that the killer is from the same group of people who assaulted us today?"

"Most likely. I am at least 85% certain. I also suspected that they are also the ones responsible for the auto-manned blue IS attack at the Milan IS Stadium not long ago."

…

"Vanna." I lowered my voice.

If this information gets out, it would only create social chaos.

"Does the government know about the male IS pilots?"

"No… I kept that portion out during my investigation, and so did Daniella."

"The IS Academy students?"

"Surprisingly, they left that portion out too. I think they are also affected, since they too are familiar with a certain male IS pilot."

I nodded, I too know about their affiliations to Orimura Ichika."

"Do we report this to the government Mrs. Sevra?"

"No… the discovery of the male IS pilots, plus that new 4th generation IS, will only create future political chaos, particularly since the male IS pilots consisted of Japanese and our own countrymen."

…

"Blue auto-manned ISes, male IS pilots, a new 4th generation IS and Mr. Adamo's murder… is there some kind of war going on behind our backs?" Vanna commented.

…

**6****th**** March, Italy, Rome, Hotel Navona, 7:30 pm, Houki POV**

We soon travelled Hotel Navona after that tiring fight today.

We were all detained for investigations but it did not last as long as we thought.

Soon, everyone is back, having dinner and soon given the rest of the day off.

I am in Laura's hotel room, with Cecilia, Charlotte, and Rin.

Kanzashi remained in my room since she wanted to watch a new anime episode.

…

Thankfully, everyone was not that badly hurt, well, Cecilia was an exception.

She was wearing a left cast and she had bandages on her left torso.

The medical doctor said it would take at least three weeks before she fully recovers physically.

"Blast it. Were we always that weak?" Rin said.

It appears that the modern society's slogan 'Women power over Men' no longer existed in our dictionary.

Not since we witness the capabilities of the male IS pilots.

"I trust no one ever said about those male IS pilots during their respective investigations. No?" Laura said.

Everybody nodded.

"There is… a more disturbing thing." I raised.

"Ah… are you talking about _that_?" Cecilia asked.

I nodded.

The three of us had discussed this just before all of us met after dinner.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Some of the male IS pilots we encountered are Japanese." Rin said.

"So what?" Laura asked.

"They… fight like Ichika." I answered.

…

…

Everyone changed expression.

"Elaborate." Laura said.

"I felt it, when they flew to the ground to avoid my 'Offensive Bits' and immediately surged up to hit me with melee. Just like how Ichika did last year when he competed against me for the position of class representative." Cecilia said.

"It's the same when one of them used a mere beam sword to hit away [Akatsubaki]'s 'Offensive Bits', I felt like I was watching a replay of that same fight." I concluded.

…

"Are… you saying… that Ichika is… alive? And he… taught these male IS pilots?" Charlotte asked.

"There might be a chance. I am still not convinced that he was killed. They did not find the body." I said.

"Houki-san, the body was… not found…" Cecilia said.

"I know! But… I won't accept it until I see the body with my own eyes!"

…

…

Everyone remained silent.

…

…

"We now interrupt to report about –"

"Rin! Off the television."

"Ok."

…

"Guys, I think you better take a look at this."

"What?"

As we all focused on the television screen, the recent News reported about the just discovered murder of Mr. Adamo.

…

"Who would do such a thing?" Cecilia said.

"There is something wrong about the news." Laura said.

"What is it Laura?" Charlotte asked.

"Why did they never report about the male IS pilots and the new 4th generation IS? Even if we did not speak during the investigations, there are three professionals here."

…

"Did they also keep quiet? Or is the Italian government censoring it from the public?" Charlotte asked.

…

…

Male IS pilots and the new 4th generation IS.

Nee-san… just what is she up to?

"Oi! Houki." Rin called.

"… What?"

"Your sister, is she always that crazy?"

"You saw her with your own eyes last summer. What do you think?"

…

…

"Male IS pilots… a new 4th generation…" Charlotte said.

"What on earth is happening to this world?" Rin said.

…

…

**6****th**** March, Italy, Sicily, Unknown hideout, 10:34 pm, Unknown POV**

"3! 2! 1!"

"HIP! HIP! HOORAY!"

The whole hideout echoed with cries of joy.

A large group of males gathered together at a big party.

Everywhere there are drinks, pasta, pizza and other Italian cuisines.

I joined them in their joys and relief, because I know, Operation Papacy was a huge success.

We managed to defeat the female IS pilots and the representative cadets of our own country.

Most of us honestly thought that it was impossible fighting the Italian representative cadets head on.

But we manage to succeed, that alone is a miracle itself.

Looking around, everyone is so relieved that they did not change their outfits.

Everyone is still wearing their Italian IS pilot suits.

The IS piloting suit looks like a blending of a sports muscle tees and a military field blouse uniform of the previous century.

It is generally white in colour with angled green curves on the sleeves of the suit.

The shoulders had dark green linings that stretch all the way to the dark green turtleneck.

The sides of the suits possessed red linings, such that the design of the IS pilot suit represented the Italian flag.

As for the leggings, it is pure white.

At the back of the uniform, a designed logo can be seen.

It is a figure of a woman's head with her long hair.

The face is not distinctive for facial features such as the eyes, nose and mouth are erased and the logo is imprinted in a singular pale purple colour.

The most distinctive thing of the logo is the fact that the female's head is equipped with robotic bunny ears.

Everyone at present, are the world's first group of male IS pilots in Shinonono Tabane Organization.

The very organization named after its leader, who is the one giving out orders to organization's respective members.

Strangely enough, no one present had ever seen the peerless genius herself.

According to rumors, she only revealed herself to selected members who are within the strongest group of IS pilots in the organization.

These selective members are rumored to be very few in numbers and they gave orders to others on her behalf.

How can you be one of those selective people is quite simple enough.

Rise up to be one of the strongest IS pilots in the organization and your talents will be recognized.

The party continued, soon, a sparring challenge is declared and everyone made space, placing wages on who they opted would win.

I smiled as I slowly identified my comrades.

But wait, there is someone missing.

Looking around, I saw the abnormity.

The Japanese leader is not within the group.

The most of the Japanese present had already left, but the several others and their leader remained to at least join us, but soon, they will all have to leave for their next mission.

I left the party and looked around the hideout.

Then, I found him.

He is standing alone at the balcony, leaning on the railing overlooking the diverse nightlife echoing in the lights of the urban Italian cities.

His worn out bandages covered over half of his face, hiding his emotions.

_He is quite anti-social…_

"Aren't you going to join us?" I asked him.

"…"

He turned his attention onto me, and then returned into staring at the urban lights.

"Operation Papacy was a success. Aren't you happy?"

"It's still too early to relax now." He said.

"Huh? Why?"

"We are still in a war."

…

"But… we are still alive right? We got to enjoy what little time we have left."

"I would rather enjoy once we are finished in eliminating _every_ underground organization. There are too many strong ones still out there, corrupted and decisive."

…

Here is the person who made Operation Papacy a success.

Shinonono Tabane Organization had been tracking Phantom Task's sponsors for quite some time.

The recent activities at Vosgunav may be a success, but the small numbers of their IS pilots stationed there are all considered to be the weaker members.

Well… at least that's how this bandaged teenager thinks.

How is he able to estimate Phantom Task's capability, I do not know.

There are rumors that one of our own had already infiltrated the organization.

Perhaps that can be a source for this bandaged teenager to estimate the battle capabilities of Phantom Task's IS pilots.

It is either that kind of scenario or this Japanese is speaking from personal experience… that I find less unlikely to be so.

After the events of Vosgunav, one of our agents discovered one of Phantom Task's sponsors in Italy.

Operation Papacy was soon drafted and proposed to Dr. Shinonono Tabane, and for some reason I believe that that peerless genius just gave the ok too easily.

I do not now how information from the Adamo IS Industry is leaked so easily, but somehow we are able to pinpoint where the primary target is going to be.

Surprisingly enough, the creator of this operation was able to calculate quite accurately that there are at least three Italian representative cadets in Roma.

The presence of the IS Academy student and staff members are not expected factors, but somehow the creator of this operation was able to alter the plan at _the very last minute_ during the operation itself.

He also did it quite successfully to turn the tide of the operation to our favor.

The plan may be altered but generally it is still quite straightforward.

The IS pilots of the Italian faction and the Japanese faction in Shinonono Tabane Organization will be assigned targets to draw their attention.

Be it an IS pilot or not, we need to make the primary target as vulnerable as possible.

I was planned to be on standby, reserved until the worse case scenario.

Once 80% of the enemy forces are defeated, the bandaged teenager would take out the primary target.

But since the 4th generation IS and Italy's National IS Representative were causing a lot of difficulties, I joined the battlefield sooner than I thought.

The assignment of targets is the crucial part of the operation for we needed each pilot from our side to have an even match to the enemy.

Since this strategy is being used in Italy, the assignment of targets is a resemblance as to how the Catholic Pope commands the Catholic priests and bishops throughout Europe during the medieval times, hence the name Operation Papacy.

"But there is no need to worry right? We have people like you in the organization. You are the one who planed Operation Papacy from scratch. I doubt today would have been impossible without you around."

"Trust me, Operation Papacy is just one of many plans needed to win a war. You need a complete foolproof strategy, tactics and skilled warriors, or the whole military front just falls apart."

…

"So you suggest we always keep the gun ready?" I asked.

"Throughout the war, yes. And since you are the Italian leader, all the more you should be prepared. And always prepare for the worst, or otherwise you will loose more nakama."

…

He soon stared at his watch.

"Well, I got to go. My flight back to Nippon (Japan) is in half an hours time."

"Any further orders?"

"No. For now, just standby and don't do anything."

He soon went in and gathered the rest of the Japanese members.

Soon, they all left, leaving the Italians to their party and waging.

…

I still stood in the balcony.

Somehow, what he said buried a deep impression in my mind.

It is like I am speaking to a veteran of a total war, who saw nothing but battles and war everywhere he goes.

…

He is even my age.

Just who is he? I do not even know his name.

**6****th**** March, Italy, Sicily, Palermo International Airport, 11:23 pm, Unknown POV**

Beep! – Attention please, to passengers attending the flight JPN 403, Japan airlines to Kyoto, the flight will be delayed for a further 20 minutes due to undesirable weather frequencies in Japan. Please be patient until we are certain that it will be safe for the flight.

Sigh… guess we are still going to get stuck here for some time.

I looked around to kill more time.

We managed to reach the airport early, but due to some weather frequency problems, our plane ride was delayed.

Sigh…

Everyone is preoccupied with their own stuff.

Guess I'll close my eyes and rest…

The very minute I closed my eyes, a familiar voice resonated in my right ear.

"Oi! Kanata! What do you intend to do once we reached Kyoto?"

"I am going to sleep in my room."

I gave her a straightforward answer while my eyes are still closed.

"Eh? Why so boring?"

"That's what I wanted. Vosgunav was tiring, plus this Operation Papacy… sigh… I'm just tired. Got any problem?"

I am addressing one of my many cousins, Orimura Shizuna.

We are both age 17, but I was born sooner than her.

I was born in November 9th, Shizuna is born in November 13th, and so that makes me older.

"I thought you would chill out, the old capital has many interesting places." (Kyoto was the imperial capital of Japan since 794 CE, the capital switched to Edo/Tokyo since the rise of the Tokugawa Shogunate in 1600 and during the Meiji Restoration in 1868)

"If there is a place I would chill out, it would be the Fushimi Inari-Taisha."

"Huh? That old place?"

"Yes. What did you expect me to do anyway?"

"Hmm… let's see… you can bear hug Chizuru-chan~!"

"What? W-What makes you think I would do that?"

"Eh? You won't do that?"

"Of course not! What makes you think I would do that anyway?"

"Well, I would do that you know. I miss Chizuru-chan so much~! Since I would do it I thought you would also do it."

"That's you not me! Don't experiment the contents of a female perspective onto me. I'm even a guy for pity's sake. Besides, Chizuru is only 10 years old. I am not a lolicon!"

Sigh… the dilemma of having such hyper active female cousins.

But if you ask me, Suzanna rarely acts like that when it comes to strangers who are not part of the family.

It's the same with everybody else.

We rarely open up to those outside of our family.

The only ones sensible enough to open up to others are the older members of our generation.

…

"Ne, Kanata."

"What?"

Her voiced changed tone, she became less hyper active compared to before.

This means… it must be something serious enough to bug her.

"Why is Ichika-nii now the head of the family?"

Sigh… This topic again?

"It's the old man's decision. There is nothing we can do about it."

"But I thought the old man chose Madoka to be the next head, so why the sudden change?"

"Saa dou kana ('Who knows' in Japanese). Ichika is the older twin, so that makes him the legitimate heir I guess."

"…"

"Sigh… why are you asking me this? I thought you met him already?"

"Well, what do you think Kanata?"

"He is capable, I give you that. Plus his affiliations with Dr. Shinonono Tabane, it does makes more sense for him to be the next head of the family if we are going deeper into the IS monopoly right?"

"…"

"De, what do you think?"

"… I think I understand why Madoka accepted him. It's surprising though, I thought Madoka wants to kill both Ichika-nii and the optional target."

"We all wanted to kill the optional target, but our oldest cousin Orimura Chifuyu is still a force to be reckoning with."

"Oi Kanata! Don't say that name so lightly!"

…

That name is quite a taboo to the family.

Well, Chifuyu was still considered part of the family, until she failed to answer the calls made by the old man and Ichika's mom.

She even went far enough to hid Ichika from the family when he was younger.

Thanks to that action, the old head saw it as a desertion to the family.

Can't blame the old man for disowning her for it.

"But Ichika is not really a bad man himself. Come to admit it, he is a high ranking IS pilot in the organization, he is also a good strategist and he knows when to act when he needs to. He was a good candidate to be the next head."

"I thought so too." Shizuna answered off-handedly.

"So, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

Really? Come on…

"But how fortunate." She said.

"What is fortunate?"

"Ichika-nii lost his memories when Madoka brought him back. Remember?"

"Oh right, what about it?"

"It must be quite convenient for him to accept how the family has always been doing things since he was initially brought up in a different environment."

"Who exactly are you guys blabbering about?" a completely different voice resonated.

Bang! Down comes the chopping research notebook.

"Oww! Oi! Bandage-faced Oni-san!"

"… Please don't call me that."

Our bandaged faced cousin returned from the toilet and he soon sat beside Shizuna and me.

In the past, he had suffered terribly from an IS beam blast.

He would have died of blood loss if not for a professional doctor.

The majority of the wounds on his body had already recovered, but his face had yet to recover.

Most of the IS beam blast was directed to his face such that his whole face required bandages across half of his upper face, and a patch over his left check to prevent any further bleeding.

It has been months since he got this wound, but the healing process takes a long time to recover.

I had heard from Madoka that if he ever takes off those bandages, his face would bleed immediately if he touched it even once.

That is why, he never appeared without his bandages.

As usual he has his research notebook on IS designs, field tactics and abilities.

As one of the few family members who managed to become one of the highest ranking IS pilots in Shinonono Tabane Organization, he had access to many secrets regarding the IS.

Thanks to certain family members like him, the family was able to extend their resources to the right direction.

I sometimes wonder, what does it take for this bandaged-face cousin of ours to be the leader of the Japanese faction of the organization.

"Ichika, we were just talking about your memory loss." I said.

"What about it?" he answered while still looking at his notebook.

"Shizuna just still can't accept you for being the family head of our generation."

"Wha-What? I did not say that!"

Oi! That was a complete denial of what we just discussed!

"W-What I am concern is, the fact that the head appointed you as the new head without us knowing you too much!"

... Shizuna, you know that what you are saying is entire out of place right?

Well, I can't blame her for it.

I tend to forget that some of us still need time to adjust to Ichika's return to the family.

I admit it, even I am not used to him.

If Madoka accepted him and brought him back, which I find surprisingly not like her, the rest of us should be fine right?

But since we saw for ourselves how good his thinking skills are in IS battles, we… respected him… a lot.

Come on, he could even beat Madoka on the day he lost his memories.

No one else in the family can achieve such a feat, which is why initially Madoka ought to be the next head of the family.

…

Come to think of it, the old man did say something about replacing Madoka with Ichika to be the next head of the family when Ichika popped out in the news. (Author's note: Pls go back and read the prologue of the story if you are like 'What? Really?', it helps:) .)

I am not sure of the reason why, but after Ichika was confirmed to be the next head, I soon understand why.

Our family size is getting smaller and smaller.

Coming from an ultra-nationalistic background, our family has spent many lives fighting against Japan's enemies from the shadows.

Ever since the American occupation of Japan in 1945, our family retreated into the shadows, taking out any underground group that posed a threat to our country.

But after Ichika came in, he soon transformed a family of such a past, into a family fixated on specializing in the Infinite Stratos.

I soon began to realize how our family has changed since then.

Before it is all about killing the enemy with assassination and with a well trained body in the art of killing.

But now… everyday is IS training and maneuvering, increasing the compatibility rate between the pilot and the IS core.

But… there is still not much difference when it comes to killing for we are still dealing with underground organizations.

Ichika never turned his gaze from his research notebook.

…

Is he even interested in our current conversation?

"So… Mr. Adamo, got any good Intel?" Shizuna asked

"I got the locations of several hideouts, but is seems that Mr. Adamo is also in the dark when it comes to Phantom Task's secrets. So much for being a major sponsor." Ichika commented.

…

Some how, it feels that Operation Papacy was not quite beneficial as we thought.

"Well, never mind." Ichika said.

"We'll focus on these hideouts. Maybe we'll get more information, but we better do it fast. Since the Italian media reported about Mr. Adamo's death, Phantom Task would start to move… no, we could already assume that they are already moving. If we don't deal with those hideouts soon, Phantom Task would already clear these hideouts."

"But why so fixated on these hideouts?" Shizuna said.

Ichika closed his exposed eye and waved his notebook in our direction.

Apparently the page Ichika showed us contains the info he got from Mr. Adamo before he killed him.

"These hideouts are all I got from Mr. Adamo, which means that he only knows a restricted number of bases. If Phantom Task clears these restricted numbers of bases before we do, we'll end up having to spend another few months trying to find out more about Phantom Task."

… That does make sense.

Beep! – Attention please, to passengers attending the flight JPN 403, Japan airlines to Kyoto, the weather frequencies have reached desirable levels, please wait for your ticket number to be called and then proceed to board the plane.

_Yes! Finally! Soon, it will be home sweet home._

"Yukawa! Ichiru! We're moving out!" Ichika called.

Our other two cousins got up and we soon depart for the plane.

Hopefully, once we've reached Kyoto, things would get a lot smoother.

So…

Phantom Task's bases.

Will we clear them in time? Or will Phantom Task clear them out before us?

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**Hope it is alright, particularly Houki's flashbacks. We have never seen Shinonono Ryuuin before so I did my best to think of his character through the perspectives of Houki in LN volume 6.**

**The second 4th generation IS is out! It really took me quite some time to think about it's concepts, but eventually, I managed to think of it as a hyper techno IS to deal with. Makes it quite Badass don't you think? :)**

**It's a bit embarrassing, but i just discovered that the IS volume 8 is on its way. There is an update on Baka Tsuki IS forum last June where someone contributed a source saying that the author of IS is back in action. Hopefully volume 8 will be on its way:)**


	5. OC list 1

**Hi guys, how's chapter 3?**

**I decided to make an OC list in case some readers can't follow the flow of the story.**

**I know the length of each chapter is a major cause of it, so sorry.**

**Anyways, I hope this will help throughout chapters 1 - 3.**

* * *

**Tabane's former research team**

**Dr. Touhiro Mushi**

**- A researcher that went to Germany.**

**Dr. Yukimaru Hisaga**

**- A researcher that went to Russia.**

**Dr. Hitara Enka **

**- A technician who went to the USA.**

**Dr. Kanaha Osami**

**- The only female, a researcher who chose to remained in Japan.**

**Dr. Fugiku Ito**

**- The second and last technician who went to Australia.**

**Dr. Shimazu Karaka**

**- The last researcher, went to Korea.**

* * *

**Phantom Task**

**Aira**

**- Captain of the 6****th**** squadron**

**Clara**

**- A member of the 6****th**** squadron**

**Qing **

**- A member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**Janet **

**- A member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**Rosary **

**- A member of the 6th squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**Unnamed persona**

**- Captain of the 3rd squadron of Phantom Task (KIA)**

**Commander**

**- The person in charge of all squadrons in Vosgunav (KIA)**

* * *

**IS related facilities + other OCs**

**Eulalia**

**- Member of one of Milan's Mafia group Napotano**

**Fulvia**

**- A staff member of the Domino IS industry**

**Mr. Domino**

**- President of Italy's Domino IS Industry**

**Mr. Adamo**

**- President of Italy's Adamo IS Industry (KIA)**

* * *

**Italy's IS pilots**

**Mrs. ****Ginevra Sevra**

**- Italy's National IS Representative**

**Miss ****Alberta Patrena**

**- One of Italy's Representative cadets afflicted with the Domino IS Industry**

**Miss Adona**

**- Another of Italy's Representative cadets afflicted with the Domino IS Industry**

**Miss Daniella**

**- Also an Representative cadet but afflicted with the Adamo IS industry**

**Miss Vanna**

**- Another of Italy's Representative cadets with the Adamo IS industry**

* * *

**Last but not least,**

**Orimura Family**

**Orimura Kanata**

**- 17 years old, one of Ichika's male cousins, height 171 cm, born in November 9****th**

**Orimura Shizuna**

**- 17 years old, one of Ichika's hyper active female cousins, height 169 cm, born in November 13****th**

**Orimura Ichiru**

**- 17 years old, another of Ichika's male cousins, height 175 cm, born in November 10****th**

**Orimura Yukawa**

**- 17 years old, also one of Ichika's male cousins, height 170 cm, born in November 12****th**

**Orimura Chizuru**

**- Ichika's youngest sister, age 10, height 130 cm, born in September 15****th**

* * *

**As for the other OCs, I will make a second list once their names are revealed :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Gender Alert and Preparation

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 4 - Gender Alert and Preparation**

**Hi Guys, it has been a while:)**

**I am finally FINISHED with my IB examinations! YAY:)**

**My last paper was on last Monday at the 19th of November, so it took me quite some time to finish this chapter.**

**Thank you all for your continued support and for continuing reading the published chapters during this long break.**

**Oh, and dear Rabadash, thanks for correcting my grammar and spelling mistakes, really appreciate it:)**

**Well then, LET'S START!**

* * *

**7****th**** March, Europe, Switzerland, Zurich, 1:30 pm, Unknown POV**

The European Women's IS Association

A political sector regarding internal IS affairs, which was proposed, acknowledged and created by the European Union and the UN.

It is a private sector where professional female IS pilots affiliated to any government can meet at any point of time to discuss internal issues regarding the IS.

This is the general scenario of the IS monopoly in the whole of Europe.

The registered IS cores were distributed evenly throughout all the countries in the European continent, whereby the number of IS cores given are usually dependent on both the size of the country and its political influence.

The respective countries that had received 10 registered cores, the maximum number of IS cores ever given to a country in Europe, are Germany, Italy, Poland, France, Spain and Britain.

The countries that had received 9 IS cores are Turkey, Belarus, Bulgaria, Greece and Ukraine.

For other states like Hungary, Switzerland and Austria, each have 7 IS cores.

Smaller countries like Belgium, Switzerland, United Netherlands, Lithuania, Iceland, Ireland, Albania, and respective others had around 3 – 6 IS cores.

Russia is the only exception to have 86 IS cores due to her sheer size.

Well, for my country, Denmark shared an equal number of registered IS cores with the other Scandinavian countries, 8 cores each.

Though the IS is a serious political matter, the various European states felt that it would be best to let professional IS pilots deal with smaller issues such as

1. The security of transferring IS packages between different countries in Europe

2. Allowing an IS, National Representative or representative cadet to visit a foreign country within Europe without creating any political disputes

3. Dealing with various criminals who violated the terms of the 'Alaska treaty' within Europe

The reason why the European Women's IS Association was created is because for the EU and the UN to handle all sorts of IS minor issues, it would be nothing but additional political pain and stress to all parliamentary members.

That is why, the EU saw the need to create an independent political sector to handle all minor IS issues.

That is how the European Women's IS Association came into existence.

Since women are the dominant figures of today's society, let them handle all the minor stuff.

The bigger issues the UN or the EU tend to discuss regarding the IS are more provocative matters such as

1. The redistribution of IS cores between European nations

2. Confirming the number of the IS registered cores a European country can have

3. Distributing plans to boost a country's technological capacity in the 3rd generation race

This was the slogan back then during the early years of the European Women's IS association, to let the professional IS pilots handle the smaller matters of IS while the major politicians handle the big political problems.

The Headquarters, and the only facility provided to the European Women's IS Association is in Zurich, Switzerland.

The members of the European Women's IS Association would usually meet in Switzerland should they have the need to discuss an issue.

Within the European Women's IS Association, there are 50 permanent members in this association, mainly to represent all 50 states in Europe.

Needless to say, the representatives of these 50 states are the National IS Representatives of the countries within the whole of Europe.

In other words, the European Women's IS Association is one of the most powerful private sector outside of UN influence.

But despite all the political privileges the EU and the UN gave the European Women's IS Association, there is a… certain backfire.

National IS Representatives were given too much freedom, in the sense that they can disclose serious IS matters amongst themselves in the ignorance of the EU itself.

They can meet each other and say that it is a regular meeting to the faces of the EU.

But in actual reality, they can simply disclose serious IS matters that certain National IS Representatives chose not to reveal to any government, even if it includes their own country's government.

Discussing such issues at Headquarters is no problem for the meeting room is continuously checked and removed of any communication devices, bugs and hidden cameras.

Of course, such can often be discussed when one has extreme confidence in the cooperation of the other National IS Representatives to keep the absolute truth from their own government as well.

However, today's meeting is a… unique case.

9 National IS Representatives from the countries afflicted to the EU have gathered to discuss a very serious issue.

This so called 'very serious' issue was firstly raised by Italy's National IS Representative.

When the other National IS Representatives asked what seems to be wrong, Mrs. Ginevra Sevra refused to discuss it through normal communication means, on the fear that government agents may have secretly monitored all communications between members of the European Women's IS Association.

At Headquarters, various National IS Representatives had already arrived.

As I looked around the familiar circular table, I recall familiar faces.

"It's been a while, Denmark's National IS Representative Catharina Møller."

I turned my head.

Moving to sit right next to me is an old acquaintance, Sweden's National IS Representative Hillevi Waltersson.

She is about the same age as me in her mid thirties, but I can see that she is still keeping in shape.

"Oh hi, how long has it been? 2 years?"

"2 years and 37 days." She sat down right next to me.

"How's your husband?"

"Doing fine, but being part of the Swedish political cabinet sure does make him very busy."

"I see, how are the younger IS pilots?"

"Sweden's representative cadets? Too competitive for my position I dare say, even if some of them are still in their early twenties. Sigh… if they keep this up, they'll really lose their youthfulness."

"Youthfulness? They have already crossed their teenaged life."

"But they are still young adults. That's youthfulness too."

"Ha... but I guess you are still striving to hold on to your throne, I take it that you are still not giving it up?"

"Yup, the young ones still have a lot to go if they want to convince me to retire so soon."

Such conversations can be heard throughout the meeting room.

Since it is still quite early, various National IS Representatives would want to use what little time they had to catch up on one another.

Though we all share a form of rivalry as being competitors in the next coming Mondo Grosso, there is no harm in being friendly and critical of one another.

In other words, a friendly and positive rivalry.

"Hmm… I really wonder what is today's meeting is going to be about." Hillevi said

"Most likely about the recent attack on the Milan IS Stadium and the new Rome IS Stadium."

"Then it must be very big."

The 9 National IS Representatives currently called to Headquarters are from Germany, France, Britain, Poland, Spain, Russia, Denmark, Sweden, and Italy.

Calling this small number out of 50 National IS Representatives would mean only one thing.

The current issue that is yet to be raised is extremely serious.

This is how I usually see the severity of the issues that we raised in the past.

It if were simple issues like the transferring of IS packages within countries, only the National IS Representatives of the affected countries would meet.

For these kinds of scenarios, the numbers of National IS Representatives affected are around 2 – 3, and usually at most up to 4.

The issue is so minor that there is no need to meet at Headquarters.

The National IS Representatives would just meet in a separate location that would benefit all.

For more important issues like the transferring of ISes through countries by air or shipment, the National IS Representatives affected are countries usually along the route used by the aircraft or shipment.

The numbers of National IS Representatives affected usually number up to 10 - 20, and at most, 25 at once.

And these kinds of issues are usually dealt at Headquarters.

But for extremely serious issues so bad that some National IS Representatives chose to hide it from their own government, a group of around 7 – 9 people would meet first to discuss the scenario before spreading the issue to all the other members in other small groups.

Only by spreading the severe issue in small groups, it would appear to the various governments that the members of the European Women's IS Association are just discussing minor issues.

But in actual reality, the National IS Representatives are working together in smaller groups to handle the crisis, in separate locations.

Usually, the first people who are called to know of such serious situations are the National IS Representatives of Britain, France, Germany, Spain, Poland and Turkey.

The numbers firstly called vary according to the wishes of the one who discovered the issue.

But even if there are nine of us who are called, not everyone will be here.

As usual, the Russian National IS Representative is not present.

Her seat remained empty as usual.

If she did appear, I would be the one surprised.

I often find it strange that a Japanese ended up being Russia's National IS Representative.

Sarashiki… Tatenashi. That's her name right? (LN volume 5 – 7)

I often wondered if it's true that she is a prodigy since I never met her before.

The French National IS Representative is also absent, though I might understand why.

The majority of the French were still pissed off against the EU since France was omitted from the EU's 3rd generation 'Ignition Plan'. (LN volume 2)

That is why the EU's international relationships with the French were not doing so well.

The fact that the French National IS Representative is not here is full proof of the stranded relationship.

Not to mention, the French opted to move into a more isolated position in the EU.

They became more… disclosed to European affairs in their desperate attempts to improve on their IS technology.

Well… it might be their loss if they do not know of this impending crisis.

And then right next to the French's empty seat is…

Germany's National IS Representative.

The strongest of Germany's small pool of Representative Cadets, Miss Chlotichilda Steiner.

Her biological left eye is replaced with the artificial [Odin's Eye], representing the fact that she was from the suspended Project Valkyrie initially before becoming a government official.

Meaning, she is one of the many Gene Perfection Experiment subjects that was acknowledged by the Reichstag.

And right next to her is…

Ho… that's a rare face I have not seen in a long time, and even one that I did not expect to see at this meeting.

Britain's National IS Representative Claire Mountbatten-Windsor, the oldest grandchild of the current king of Britain.

Despite her young age, she managed to become a strong National representative, strong enough to be one of the few to rival Orimura Chifuyu during the first Mondo Grosso.

If I remember correctly, she is about the same age as Japan's Brunhilde.

As usual I can see her blonde straight hair that falls down to her waist.

Surprisingly to many British, her features resembled closely to Princess Diana, which served her well for it just proves her genetic link to the British monarch.

But how strange to see her today.

Considering the current political issue within Britain itself, it would be more reasonable for her to send in a representative rather than coming here in person.

Recently, the royal family managed to intervene and seize control of the parliamentary government in order to take substantial control of the country.

Though Britain's prime minister dealt with various political matters internationally, the royal family at present had the most power in the public sense because it had control over the police, the mainland military and most importantly, the IS.

Their reasons for such an action is unknown, though I suspect it has something to do with the disappearance of the future crown prince.

It is actually a surprising thought that up till now the future crown prince is still yet to be found.

Well, considering how withdrawn the royal family is now, my guess is that they began to suspect other countries.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I swear, it is like the Law's court every time I hear that hammer.

The one who hammered her own table is non other than the person responsible for today's meeting.

Italy's National IS Representative, Mrs Ginevra Sevra.

Soon, everybody settled down in their own respective seats.

"I've called you here to discuss a very important event that occurred just recently in Italy… wait. Where are the French and Russian National IS Representatives?"

"They did not come as usual." Germany's National IS Representative replied.

"Damn them… we are discussing a crisis here and they did not come." Someone said.

"Is this about Mr. Adamo and Phantom Task?" I asked.

"No… it is about the attackers."

The room became silent.

"All the Italian IS pilots have kept this from their own government, I trust that all of you would do the same."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm sending everyone a holographic file, all the contents of this 'crisis' are in here."

The Italian National IS Representative tapped open a holographic screen and soon, holographic screens appeared in front of everyone.

…

…

"T-This is!"

"… Impossible."

"Totally… revolting."

"Male IS pilots…"

"And they are well organized too…"

…

…

"I trust that you now know the seriousness of this 'unusual factor'."

…

…

"So now what?"

The one who broke the tension is Britain's Royal Princess.

"From this report I can only see that these… 'Men' are not aligned with any country. Meaning, they will all be viewed as a threat to any national security world wide."

She then look to Italy's National IS Representative.

"I trust that you, who called this meeting wanted to hear our suggestions about what happens after that right?"

"Princess Claire, could you please elaborate on what you mean?" I pointed out.

"If these men are a threat, we can take them out, but the problem is what happens after that." Mrs. Ginevra Sevra intersected.

"Various countries would want to seek out the knowledge behind this abnormity. And when they do, it would affect today's society, and I doubt no one here wants the world to go back the old society where men are the dominant figures."

Given the general scenario, since females are the only ones who can pilot an IS, the social structure would undergo a major change in terms of gender.

Female IS pilots became so important that various countries started a female protection priority system.

Thanks to this social change, women became more superior in today's society, especially high-class women.

Of course, women still needs men to marry, bear children and so on, so males somehow survived this brutal change.

But still, women still bear the overall image of society nowadays since IS cores and IS pilots became important to the point of deciding the future of one's country.

Feminism in Europe is still at acceptable levels, but in other countries like Japan, feminism became extreme, to the point where men are treated like dogs, especially in the military.

Most of the females welcome this social change, and they are not going to let this new society change without a fight.

That is why the existence of the male IS pilots should not be taken lightly.

"So what do you suggest we do to approach this scenario?" I asked.

"I suggest that we make sure that these 'various countries' do not find out about the technology." The British said.

"What?"

"When we face them, we just have to destroy their IS cores, and eliminate the male pilots. If we discover their bases, we will just have to eliminate all of their organization members and wreck all forms of data equipment. Once that happens, no one will even know how they managed to solve the gender issue, and the world can go back to normal."

A realistic answer to address this situation, extreme, but still realistic.

"I support." The German National IS Representative said.

"I support too." Poland's National IS Representative said.

"I too." Spain's National IS Representative said.

"You all make it sound very simple." Mrs. Sevra sighed.

"I fought with them, especially the new 4th generation IS. They should not be underestimated, especially when we are the ones who are now behind them in terms of technology."

"You can't beat wars with technology alone." The Polish National IS Representative said.

"I know what you are trying to say. But let's not go there."

"We might have an advantage, actually." The German National IS Representative said.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk about being behind in IS technology, but based on how these black ISes fight, I can tell that they are getting ahead of themselves. Look at how the personal IS holders of IS Academy fight. They may be weaker, but the black IS pilots got too ahead of themselves, and they gave an opening."

"You are talking about overconfidence." Mrs. Genevra Sevra commented.

"Yes. When they are overconfident, they underestimate their opponents. When they unknowingly gave us an opening, we can strike and hit them hard." The German replied.

"So how would we address this 'crisis'?" Miss Hillevi asked.

"Well." The Italian said.

"I suggest that we… "

**8****th**** March, Italy, Rome, 5:20 pm, Cecilia POV**

Oh! The time now is still 5:20 pm, we still got time before 6:30 pm… no… 6:00 pm before we have to return to Hotel Navona to have dinner.

Though the time is at 6:30 pm, it would still be best to return by 6:00 pm, least we end up having to face Orimura sensei's Spartan lecture in seiza position.

Now then!

Let's confirm if everybody is here.

Rin-san is right next to me looking at the district's map, Charlotte-san and Laura-san are in the souvenirs shop right in front of me.

Houki-san left us halfway, something about confirming things with Orimura sensei.

Soon after Laura and Charlotte walked out of the shop, we all soon turned and walked back to the hotel.

Looks like Charlotte bought a small glass cup with the Italian flag and language signatures.

From the moment she came out of that shop, she immediately took it out just to take another look.

"Laura-san, what did you get?" I asked.

"Nothing."

… huh?

"W-What do you mean nothing? You were going to buy souvenirs right?"

"They are nothing but trifle trinkets. A poor usage of resources where it could go into improving the military."

…

"L-LAURA! THEY ARE NOT TRIFLE!" Charlotte protested.

"I fail to see so. Please enlighten me."

"E-Even if you think they are, you ought to take to heart the effort people put into making something as fragile as glass!"

"Hmm… so you're saying. Even if it is a poor weapon, you have to appreciate the fact that proper resources are put into it in order to make it usable in times of war right?"

"… I think you can put it that way…"

Sometimes, just sometimes… it would be best to leave Laura to use her own dictionary to understand society.

"Cecilia, someone is at the entrance of Hotel Navona. I think she is staring at you."

"Huh?"

It is just as Rin said.

There is someone in front of Hotel Navona.

She is dressed in a familiar maid uniform with a big belt strap around her waist.

Her facial features expressed nothing but shock as she stared at me.

From the moment my eye contacted hers, the maid soon suddenly rushed towards us.

Before I knew it, she hugged me tightly, careful not to touch my bandaged arm.

"Milady! Your wounds, what happened?"

"Chelsea!"

My childhood friend and personal maid, Chelsea is now standing right in front of me.

"W-Why are you here?"

"Milady! You are hurt really bad! Should I call your personal doctors?"

"N-No need! I'm fine."

"Umm…Cecilia?"

…

…

…

Everyone gave me questioning eyes.

"Oh right! Everyone, this is my personal maid and friend. Chelsea, these are my friends from IS Academy."

"Ah… Milady did mention her friends from time to time."

"Chelsea. What is going on? Why aren't you back in Britain?" I asked.

"Pardon me from intruding on Milady's free time, but I'm afraid I must bring you back to England. Right now." Chelsea answered.

"EEEEHHH?"

"The specifics are being kept from me. But I was contacted since I am the closest person to you. All that I know is that it is Miss Mountbatten-Windsor's orders."

"Huh? Miss Mountbatten-Windsor… Wait! Do you mean Britain's National IS Representative?"

"Yes Ojou-sama. Plus it is not just you, all of Britain's representative cadets are summoned to London just to meet her."

For all representative cadets to meet up… is there some kind of big event?

"Chelsea, just to confirm. What are the chances of it being a very, very serious event?"

"Ojou-sama. I believe it to be very high. When I was contacted to find you, Miss Mountbatten-Windsor's agent seems to emphasize the current issue at hand to be… extremely important."

…

"All right. I'm ready to go back to London. Chelsea, please help me with my luggage."

"It is alright Ojou-sama. I have sent the other maids to help them out. They should be done anytime soon. You have your valuables no?"

"Yes Chelsea, they are right under my fingertips."

I soon turned my attention to my friends.

"Sorry everyone, I got to go."

"Don't worry. You are following your country's call of duty. We'll see you back in IS Academy once you are finished." Laura said.

"Take care Cecilia. Make sure you get enough rest." Charlotte said.

"Ya don't push yourself. Your recovery should be your first priority." Rin followed.

"Please help me to inform Orimura sensei about this scenario." I said.

"Oh don't worry Ojou-sama. I had already contacted Miss Chifuyu regarding your situation. She already gave the ok to return to England."

"Oh! Thanks Chelsea."

"I believe if it is best if we leave now. Even the other maids have finished with your luggage, come Milady, the car is just over there."

By car… you must mean the Limbo right?

…

A hired Limbo, most probably… yup I was right.

A Limbo stood right out of the hotel.

…

…

I soon felt awkward stares being directed at me.

"Cecilia... You really are extravagant aren't you?" Laura commented.

"Of course. I'm a first class lady. Ho ho ho – argh!"

I tried to do my famous post, but I end up hurting my arm again…

"Really Cecilia… please take care." Rin said.

"O-Of course I will!"

"Ojou-sama! We must go now!"

"Oh right! Then I'll see you guys back in IS Academy!"

I waved and soon got into the Limbo.

I waited for the other maids to finalize placing the luggages into the boot.

Then, Chelsea got into the car and we soon drove to the airport.

"Chelsea."

"Yes Ojou-sama?"

"How confident are you that the Royal family is involved?"

"… I think around… 62%?"

… There can be a reason for this immediate summons.

It might have something to do with the missing future crowned prince.

**Same place, Rin POV**

Cecilia's departure is not expected, but something happened next that was even more unpredicted.

From the moment we entered the hotel, I saw a familiar woman in her mid-twenties.

She wore the same formal suit, with those long, sharp eyes, covered by the same pair of cat-eye glasses.

"I trust that you are keeping in shape Representative cadet Huang Lingyin."

"R-Representative Candidate Supervisor Yang!" (LN volume 6)

…

…

W-Why is she here?

Here of all places?

"I've heard of your recent… defeats coming from the reports of the recent attacks from the Milan IS Stadium and the new Rome IS Stadium."

"Ha…"

"You are to return to Beijing right now. The other Representative Cadets, as well as China's National IS Representative would like to hear of these… black ISes."

"T-The reports should do just fine right? I mean – "

"The representatives felt that it would be best if you would provide them with a primary account of what happen. The sharing of your first hand experience would prove more beneficial compared to a… simple scrap of paper."

Urgh… simple scrap of paper…

Sigh…

I soon turned to my friends.

"Sorry guys, I got to go."

"Maybe Charlotte and I should get ready in case the same happens for our own government." Laura pointed out.

In the next few hours, I found myself in a plane headed for Beijing.

Well, at least I can drop by at home and give mom a surprise.

**Same place, another location, Houki POV**

"You felt [Akatsubaki] pulling you back?"

"Yes Orimura sensei."

"During the fight with those black ISes?"

"Hai."

"…"

"Is it part of the standard IS protective system?"

"… It's most likely PCA."

"Sorry?"

"PCA, in short for 'Prior Combat Analysis'."

"… Hai?"

"Basically, it's a downloadable system for ISes that provides pre-battle analysis of the opponent's ISes."

"It helps you to deduce the capabilities of who you're fighting?"

"Yes, but only information on the surface. The rest is up to the pilot's deducing skills."

"You mean it won't give you all the information you need during live combat?"

"Only enough to give you a general idea of what your opponent is capable of. The information provided is an unbiased estimation of how strong your opponent is."

"I see…"

"But for it to be active, it seems that the pilots of those black ISes are either strong or that the black ISes destructive capabilities are beyond what we imagine."

"Oh…"

"But how strange."

"Hai?"

"The international committee made sure that this system is only available for download for the participants of the Mondo Grosso. It's very unusual for some random IS to have such a system within the IS Core's AI… wait. Since your IS is made by that Tabane then I should have expected something like this to happen."

Nee-san… then I suddenly recall about the restriction code for [Akatsubaki]'s equalizers.

"Orimura-sensei, could it be a 4th generation thing?"

"You mean like that code for your equalizers?"

"Hai."

"I'm afraid only Tabane can answer your question."

"…"

"But to go to such extent employing male IS pilots into her services… just what is she thinking?"

"… Have you tried calling her Orimura-sensei?"

"She kept trying to avoid the subject, though she is willing to tell me things IS related."

"So what now?"  
"You got some experience dealing with these new male pilots, so practice and find some ways to counter them by analyzing their movements. Oh, also, don't mention about the male IS pilots lightly. If word gets out, it would become a serious social and political issue."

"Hai."

"Is there anything else?"

"… I had discuss this with the other personal IS holders. These new IS pilots, they… move a lot like Ichika."

Orimura sensei frowned.

"Define."

"Well… they move just like how Ichika did during the class representative duel last year."

"Is that all?"

"It's just that fight, but that fight is not recorded or published…"

"Well, considering how your idiotic classmates were quite hyper about Ichika, I won't be surprised if one student published a recorded video online without our notification. If you consider that possibility, it would not be surprising for some people to learn from his moves."

"Sensei… aren't you at least bothered with the possibility that Ichika might be alive?"

"If he is alive, what do you think that idiot would do?"

"… Come back to IS Academy as soon as he can right?"

"It has been a few months since last November. Even if he has sustained serious injuries, the healing capabilities of his IS Core would allow him to recover at most a month, yet that idiot is not back yet."

Oh right.

Ichika sustained serious injuries last summer when fighting that [Silver Gospel] only to recover all of his injuries by the next day. (LN volume 3)

"But! What if he decided to fight Phantom Task his own way? Won't he do something stupid to fight them alone without us to help him?"

"Do you think Ichika's personality would allow him to think like that? He is an honest idiot who would choose to protect his friends. The first thing he would have done would be to come back to protect them right? Just like how he dashed from the infirmary to save you from the [Silver Gospel] despite his recovering wounds."

"… right…"

"Sigh… Shinonono, I too would want to believe that my brother survived. But reality is reality. We got a major enemy right in front of us now. So stop thinking about the past and buck up."

She must be referring to both Phantom Task and the new male IS pilots.

"… Hai. I understand Orimura sensei."

"Good."

Orimura sensei soon turned and left.

… The more Orimura sensei said it, the more I doubt that Ichika would have been alive.

Wait… there is still something missing.

…

…

… !

That pilots of that [Silent Zephyrs] and that Polish IS from Phantom Task.

The search and rescue team did not find them.

Could they have taken Ichika's body?

Does that mean that Ichika is held in Phantom Task?

…

…

…

Something is wrong, totally wrong.

And it's making me feel very unnerving.

**France, Normandy, Cherbourg****-Octeville****, unknown hideout**

"Tch! 'No further orders. For now, just standby and don't do anything.' MY ASS!"

The Italian leader cursed.

On the second day after the Japanese faction left Italy, presumably when the bandaged teenager landed on Kyoto, he immediately gotten a call from yours truly ordering him to meet up with the British faction in the hideout in Normandy.

Damn it! He was looking forward to a good weekend at the movies.

Just when he just bought the ticket and the movie was about to start, his phone rang only to hear the Japanese leader's voice ordering him to move to France.

It appears that Phantom Task had a hidden base somewhere in the British Isles.

As nothing much is known about the base, it would require the efforts of at least two factions in order to attain a 65% chance of success.

Well, the other 35% would mean that some pro IS pilots would be around, which would only increase the number of casualties and decrease the chances of success.

But seriously…

The fight is going to be held in the British Isles.

Why gather in France of all places?

The Italian leader never liked the French leader.

He did not want to use any of the French faction's bases.

If he ever accepts the hospitality of any French base, it would appear as if he would be the one under the debt of the French leader.

"… Damn it."

The Italian leader soon began to pace around.

He is currently in a section of the French base where the Italian faction was given space to train and maintain their ISes.

Needless to mention, the British faction were given another space at a different section of the hideout.

Despite the presence of the two factions, the hideout looks close to being deserted despite the regular maintenance in cleanliness and supplies.

Out of the entire French faction that could be here, there are only two Frenchmen present.

Their sole purpose is only to make sure that the British and the Italians were made comfortable with satisfaction to all their needs.

But only two are present, which tends to make things a little messy, as one Frenchman have to tend to the needs of an entire faction.

_So much for French hospitality._

Even the French leader didn't bother to show up to make sure that things are ok.

Well, that's good for the Italian leader, since he cannot stomach another conversation with that eccentric IS technological maniac.

"Boss."

An Italian male IS pilot soon called out to him.

"What's the commotion Edmondo?"

"Two guys are fighting again."

"Sigh… who are they?"

"It's Durante and Desi, they challenged each other into an IS fight."

"In this crampy hideout?"

"Yes. It appears that the French prepared a live-sized arena at the underground level. They even made it soundproof so that the IS fight won't draw any attention from the French public in the city."

"Those idiots… Sigh… bring me to them."

"Aye sir."

The Italian who reported the incident to the Italian leader is No. 63 Edmondo.

He has short blonde hair with bright green eyes.

He usually wears glasses and he was one of the tallest members of the Italian faction.

He is consistent in work, mostly attentive to any sort of detail and most importantly, very sensitive to his surroundings.

Well, not in terms of personality, but more in terms of his capability to observe and use any information to his benefit.

He is always seen carrying a pen and a information notebook where he can scribble any form of information usually relevant to study IS pilots skills and personalities along with the capabilities of their IS model frames.

In short, these characteristics make him one of the extremely few data collectors in Shinonono Tabane Organization.

The data collector's fighting style is quite different compared to the regular IS pilots.

Usually, an IS pilot would clash a few times with their opponents head-on and aim to defeat them with instinct.

The more experienced pilots are capable to detect the opponent's weaknesses on the spot and exploit them.

With regular training to improve stamina and maneuvering skills, regular IS pilots usually fight their opponents in this manner.

However, Edmondo's category is entirely unique for it relied on 50% studying the target before attacking and 50% predicting and adapting to the target opponent's changes based on the collected sample data.

This approach has its advantages based on two main reasons.

Firstly, prior analysis of the opponent would mean knowing the opponent's weakness and strengths.

This allows the data collector to plan strategies to counter how the opponent can react.

It gives the data collector a head start advantage, as he is aware of the opponent's habits and strengths.

Secondly, it is mostly difficult for the opponent to change his fighting habits immediately at live combat when fighting a data collector.

Despite how quickly adaptive a normal IS pilot would be, the overcoming of habits would take a long time.

This would prove to be fatal when the opponent is not aware of his habits, for any lack of awareness is a form of weakness that the data collector will exploit.

This data style fits more into the all rounder and support category, since a tanker is more reliant on his brute force and steadfast adaptation to any weakness an opponent shows on the spot.

However, there is a huge flaw in a data collector's fighting style.

Once the opponent introduces something entirely new on the spot, it would be challenging for a data collector to bring any form of live combat to his advantage.

Data collectors are extremely dependent on prior analysis on both qualitative and quantitative data.

Due to this fighting approach, data collectors will not have capability to adapt quickly as compared to any normal IS pilot.

Any new styles or fighting approaches the opponent introduce would make prior analytical data useless.

This is because the new fighting approaches usually have no co-relation to the collected data prior to the match.

Since data collectors are not so adept when it comes to adapting to immediate changes, a change in the opponent's strategy that is not in the books of the data collector would prove to be fatal.

No. 63, Edmondo was one of these data collectors, and the only Italian in the Italian faction to use this style.

Why is he the only data collectors out of many Italians?

This is because many male IS pilots in Shinonono Tabane Organization did not choose to fight in this manner.

This is not due to the reason that they do not like it, but is was more due to the reason that the approach to the data style is really complex and difficult to exploit.

It highly demands intelligence and analytical capabilities, which tends to suit the more academical able individuals.

This is because the application of academical knowledge into practical IS analysis is a compulsory requirement in order for one to be able to fully exploit the data fighting style.

If an individual has high achievements in the academical fields, the knowledge in that region would strongly aide that individual when it comes to applying that knowledge into the fields of sciences and technology.

This would really help to explain how an opponent is able to move at highly difficult maneuvering routes or how an IS can have a particular characteristic.

"Boss, you seem to be very… agitated."

"Am I?"

"You seem to be very… concerned… whenever we are working with the other European factions in the organization."

"It's the leaders of the respective factions that is giving me the creeps Edmondo."

"Oh?"

"Don't you know that the Italian faction is one of the newly established factions?"

"Yes sir, I am aware of that fact… oh I think I get it."

"What?"

"You are intimidated by the more established European factions, especially their leaders who are more experienced in terms of leadership, charisma and IS piloting skills."

"I'll give you 50 marks."

"I was half correct?"

"You are on the right track. Just a little bit more."

"So… what am I missing?"

"It's more of the personality of the leaders that is making me nervous."

"Their personality?"

"Yes. Based on the two European leaders I have faced so far, I have come to dislike interacting with the other European leaders, but I guess you can argue my observation to be invalid as I only faced two leaders."

"True, only meeting two out of all the European faction leaders, is not enough of a sample size to determine the general personality of the other European leaders."

"But you see those two, along with myself, already form half the number of leaders from all the European factions."

"There are only six European factions in the entire organization? I expected a little more."

"No, there are only six. In total, there are only 9 factions in the entire organization."

"9 different nationalities only working in such a powerful organization? Now that is something new."

Edmondo begins to jolt down this new piece of information.

"But why so few? Shinonono Tabane Organization is the only organization to possess male IS pilots, shouldn't there be more factions to exist?"

"This whole idea of 'male IS pilots' is still experimental. It would make sense to start out with a small number of people and slowly expand with more males to participate."

"So the organization began with a small number of people, and it is through the successes of these small number of males that there are more opportunities for other males to join the organization."

"Spot on."

"But since we are the only males capable to pilot the IS, shouldn't we all be co-operative?"

"Co-operation and being friendly are two different things."

"So it is not about co-operation. It is just the fact that the two leaders you have met are not very friendly, which makes you feel uncomfortable with the other leaders."

"Yes."

"So… which leaders have you met? And why do you think that they are not friendly?"

"I have met the German leader, the Japanese leader and the French leader."

"Well, the Japanese leader is quite conservative I give you that."

"He is, but his personality is difficult to read. Any ways, I am fine with the Asian. It's the German leader and the French leader that I have problems with."

"Ok… define."

"The French leader, if I were to describe him simply, is an eccentric IS technological maniac."

"…"

"I mean it! All he ever cares about is the advancement of the French faction's IS technology. During my meetings with him, he is only attentive to the contents of the missions or the capabilities of the IS involved."

"What about the pilots?"

"He did not even care about who is involved."

"Sure sucks to have leader like him. How did the other Frenchmen take to their leader's character?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, there are two Frenchmen at this very base, so…"

"Give up. I already asked them the same question, only to be told that they did not even meet the French leader. Their orders are passed down by the more experienced French IS pilots."

"… How unusual."

"Those two now in this base are highly to be shinnies, so I guess they are not even worth the French leader's attention."

"Shinnies, sir?"

"A common military term for newbie, inexperienced recruits."

"Well, I guess you can't really blame the French leader for behaving as such, he is probably obsessed with the 3rd generations since his country has still yet to produce one."

"Ah… that 'Ignition Plan' thingy. But still, that is still no reason to act like that!"

"What about the German leader?"

"… His character is just like the other Germans in the organization, very strict and only responsive to those they deem as an equal."

"Boss, you are being a stereotype again."

"I am not saying about all Germans! Just the ones in the organization!"

"Ok… how?"

"Project Valkyrie, does that ring a bell?"

"The recent abolished project due to inhuman experiments?"

"What you call 'Inhuman' is defined by the Reichstag as unapproved experimental plans to create male IS pilots, which is bound to happen once the countries get enough data on a certain dead individual."

"You mean… Orimura Ichika?"

"Yes, since he is the only abnormity among the female IS pilots, countries can employ male IS pilots if his biological make up or his IS Core's responses are carefully studied with enough sample data, which requires years of observation."

"…"

"Now, I'm sure you are aware that the _small number _of Germans in the organization are from the suspended Project Valkyrie right?"

"Yes."

"Well, they are officially all ex-military. But that does not mean that they are rusted fighters."

"…"

"The Male German experimental subjects participated in what they call the 'Gene Perfection Experiment' in Project Valkyrie."

"…"

"That experiment is meant to create genuine super soldiers that can adapt and triumph in any military scenario or IS related battles. Well, that kind of approved plan was also argued to be 'inhuman'."

"…"

"Based on the rigorous treatments in training with live combat scenarios equivalent to wars, the Germans from that suspended project all believe in the survival of the fittest. So the closer you are to being perfect and fit for live combat, the more likely you are to survive in a war. Well, that also depends on how you define 'perfect' and 'fit'."

"Isn't that considered old school thinking?"

"Well, not if you are talking about extreme military training. That concept is still applicable, it's just that we do not see much of it since there are no official wars."

"So the German leader is obsessed with survival?"

"I… can't really say that. It's just that whenever I talk to him, he is very cautious and refused to treat me as an equal. According to him, I lacked 'experience'."

"Whoa… that's just like the usual cases of how experienced military veterans disliked talking to inexperienced replacements."

"Yes. That is a good illustration."

"So back to the topic, you are agitated now. But the French leader is not present, so you are concerned as to how the British leader would be like, right?"

"Yes… this is the first time I am meeting the British leader so…"

"Based on your past interactions with the French and German leaders you lack confidence that the British leader would act as friendly as you initially expect of all leaders."

"Yes. But there is also another reason."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Those British people always to put up a… formal façade, which makes it difficult to read their personality. Well, I can't blame them, since to the British those are basic formalities."

"Boss, that thinking is outdated, we are not in the Victorian society where all the rich British people put up a formal false front to hide their personalities."

"But still, the British leader is a direct descendent of Queen Victoria. You got to expect him to have a formal façade like how those British aristocrats put up when talking to strangers."

"… All of what you just described of the British ended in the previous century after the collapse of their Colonial Empire. We are now in the 21st century boss. I think you have been watching too much of that 1995 BBC Pride and Prejudice."

"THAT IS ULTIMATE CLASSICS! ULTIMATE! YOU HEAR! Look at movies nowadays, complete rubbish! The plot is screwed with the producers mostly relying on special effects! You buy a ticket, sit in a cinema and waste two to three hours of your life trying to understand the plot while trying to enjoy the improved special effects! Don't look down on that movie Pride and Prejudice!"

"… I think you spend way too much time at the movies boss…"

Crash! Bang!

"… What was that?"

"That sound… an IS?"

"Ah… we must be near the arena."

As they approached the underground arena, the sounds of an IS fight echoed stronger.

Arriving at the scene, it appears that the fight has reached its mid stage.

The two pilots involved were staggering slightly.

This is mostly due to the fatigue of the pilots, both physically and mentally.

The physical and mental strain can be seen on their faces as they continuously try to bring the fight to each respective side's favor.

Looking closely the Italian leader can see the faces of two of the more promising pilots in the Italian faction.

Both whom are tankers and part of the main stray of the Italian faction.

One of the two is No. 99, Durante.

Black hair, a few inches shorter with blue eyes.

Though he is a tanker, he tends to lean more towards endurance rather than heavy direct assaults.

His category is more of a blend between tanker and support since he wields the best amount of stamina an Italian male can provide.

He could continue fighting for a record of 50 minutes straight, a considerable feat since a regular IS pilot can usually fight a full battle for around 15 – 25 minutes before starting another battle.

His style of endurance battle suits him, especially his name since Durante is derived from Latin word _durantis_, meaning "enduring, lasting, steadfast".

The other pilot is No. 128 Desi, known to the Italians as the 'Diligent Tanker'.

He is a year younger than Durante, age 16.

Short blonde hair at average Italian height with green eyes, he always accompanied the Italian leader whenever he went alone to deal with a mission, particularly during the recent Milan IS Stadium attack.

He is one of the more serious tankers in the Italian faction when it comes to heavy assaults.

He is strong enough to score the record of staying in the air with half his shield energy after 34 minutes while facing five opponents at the same time.

But this feat is only accomplished with pure brute force supported by some degree of maneuvering skills.

It does not really reflect how skilled he is when it comes to avoiding attacks and at strategizing plans against opponents.

This means that he will have to do a lot more if he wants to become a stronger male IS pilot.

Both of their [Golem IV]s are slightly customized to suit to their fighting style.

Desi's [Golem IV] is customized to be more bulky in the overall armor frame.

His customized model is equipped with the famous American 'Redirect Layer' created by Dr. Hitara Enka, which proved to be beneficial as his IS can withstand many ranged attacks to get to close combat.

It greatly helps with his charge-and-kill strategy.

To further add to his customized IS, it is equipped with a huge broadsword.

This is to add up to the force of his physical strikes so that he can be given additional freedom to hammer his opponent.

Plus, his broad sword is customized based on the air pressured properties of the Italian leader's 4th generation IS.

Each slice of the blade is aided with an additional surge of energy due to the protruding air channels at the flat sides of the blade.

This adds to the momentum of each swing that can make his close range attacks very devastating.

Durante's [Golem IV] is also customized at the overall armor frame.

However, unlike Desi's bulkiness, Durante's IS was customized at the leggings and at the back of the IS.

The leggings are given additional boosters at elevated levels and the two tube like projections at the back of the IS are updated to four.

These customizations are meant to provide support for high speed maneuvering skills.

Since Durante's style is more orientated towards dexterity and endurance, the customizations would give Durante more options whenever it comes to using high skill maneuvers to outwit his opponent.

Of course, having these customizations is only possible once one gain considerable experience being IS pilots.

Since Durante and Desi are one of the most experienced Italian male pilots, it would make sense to give them special treatments.

The better the pilot is, the more he can achieve with a customized IS.

As the two pilots slowly panted, they elevated themselves in the air and clashed again.

Desi continued with his offensive assault while Durante continuously avoided.

Since this is practice, none of the two are really going for the kill.

For Desi, it looks like he is trying to use this practice to overcome his limits of having the lack of stamina.

For heavy tankers, stamina is obviously quite important.

The more energy you can spare to hammer your opponent, the faster he can wear down.

The lack of stamina would only result in deterioration, which would result in the loss of focus, resulting in many misses and giving your opponent various openings.

Durante on the other hand seems to be trying to explore more maneuvering options.

He merely used his beam sword to block Desi's broadsword at various angles, while maneuvering with skill away and around Desi.

Many would assume that he is trying to wait on Desi heavy swings and strike only once he give an opening.

That is the most basic feature amongst all endurance types, to have more stamina than your opponent to reduce the impacts of his assaults, and wait on him to let him give an opening.

However, the more experienced pilots like Durante take things to the next level.

Not only is he waiting on Desi's lack of stamina to take effect, he is also savoring Desi's failed attempts to land a direct hit.

He is merely toying with his opponent.

Making Desi more aware of the fact that he is not landing a significant hit.

This would cause Desi to loose his cool, which can cost him his focus.

Tankers usually have only one answer when it comes to dealing with endurance types.

Slow and steady aggressiveness while keeping a calm mind.

The thing about endurance types is that they have the advantage in the long term, as they wield more stamina.

By having a calm mind, standard tankers can avoid giving openings in the long run.

Once that is settled, all that matters is how long a tanker can wear down the endurance level of his opponent.

Desi was smart enough to apply this strategy from the start.

However by toying with his failed attempts to land a direct hit, Durante is entailing a psychological warfare in Desi's mind.

The gradual sense that the initial strategy is not working would make Desi loose his cool and confidence.

This would force Desi to apply an alternate strategy, which would be less effective than his initial strategy.

Then slowly and gradually, Desi would eventually loose his ground against Durante.

If one has proper patience and enough mental strength, he can be resistant to the effects.

As the two pitted these strategies against each other, time became a real issue as to who might end up loosing his own ground.

As they resumed fighting, Desi continued pressing on against Durante while keeping a cool head.

But it is becoming more evident that Desi lacks the mental strength required to counter Durante.

Soon, his swings became faster and more frantic.

He must have sacrificed some level of accuracy to best Durante's dexterity.

But dexterity alone is not enough to best endurance types.

As Desi pressed on with his swings, Durante continued to toy with his futile attempts.

As time flies, it became more evident that Desi is loosing his cool.

His attacks became more frantic and he gave more openings than before.

It appears that Durante succeeded in making Desi lose his cool.

It is no easy feet making the diligent tanker loose his cool, but somehow Durante managed to pull it off.

In one last final attempt to return the tide of the battle, Desi gave a massive swing.

It is not strong, but it is fast.

He aimed for Durante's celiac plexus.

But Durante responded this last resort with a sequence of acrobatic movements.

He twisted his body horizontally such that the arc of the swing merely missed his shield energy.

In keeping the momentum of the body swing, he somersaulted and landed a light drop kick on Desi's bypassing arm.

Even with the PIC effects on, the drop kick made Desi loose his center of gravity.

But Durante simply did not end just there.

He continued with his series of twist and turns, landing light drop kicks around selective areas around Desi's IS.

These drop kicks continued to throw Desi off balanced.

With Desi constantly struggling to maintain his composure, he is forced to turn his attention onto himself and abandon all his remaining attention that was directed towards Durante.

Seizing this newfound opening, Durante locked his arms together above his head and rammed both of his arms onto Desi's head.

The shield energy absorbed most of the impact, but the strike is enough to leave Desi in the state of concussion.

As Desi struggled to regain his senses, Durante rammed his elbow into Desi's face.

He them somersaulted again in mid air and gave a heavy drop kick directly above the area around the brain's visual cortex.

The impact left Desi's vision in blurs.

In the last attempt to end this fight, Durante switched to his [Golem IV]'s forearm cannons and fired them at maximum output.

The blast of the beam energy sent Desi crashing into the side of the arena.

By the time Desi regained his composure, his shield energy already reached zero.

**5 minutes later**

"Desi, you still lacked endurance. Based on this recent exercise, I estimate a maximum of 0.7% improvement in terms of stamina."

"Shut… *pant* up… *pant*"

"Leave him alone Edmondo, it is never easy trying to improve your stamina, especially at such a short period of time."

"But clearly boss, his lack of stamina puts him at a disadvantage against the Italian IS Representative."

_Ah… he must mean Operation Papacy._

Not too long ago, the Italian faction and the Japanese faction participated in a coalition during the recent mission in Rome.

The primary objective of the mission was to reach an important VIP who happens to be a sponsor of Phantom Task.

The Italian faction and part of the Japanese faction will act as a form of diversion to distract the various female IS pilots both from IS Academy and from the Italian IS Representatives.

Majority of the Italian faction self assigned themselves into groups that specifically targeted their own countrywomen.

Though the males have their ISes, they still have to struggle to stand up to the professional female IS pilots.

Desi was in group 3 whom was tasked with the two Italian representative cadets, Miss Danielle and Miss Vanna.

He was responsible for shooting the floor of the 1st arena that caused the two representative cadets to collapse at the basement floor.

But the attempted can be considered a failure as the two representative cadets has fast reflexes that help them to avoid the trap.

"You may have succeeded at what you have to do. But once the two Italian representative cadets got to you, you screwed up."

"They _are_ stronger than me."

"You even got the rest of group 3 waiting for you at the end of the basement level. How low can you be?"

"It's not my fault that they are capable of out-maneuvering us."

"You have the advantage to surprise the female representative cadets."

"Somehow they just knew that some of us were waiting ahead of them."

"Actually Edmondo, Desi is right. The ambush is too easy a thing to predict." Durante cuts in.

"Even if the ambush is predicted, you tankers should be able to change the course of action quickly. Considering how you are tankers, you have more flexibility when it comes to adaptation. Failure to do so sure is quite shameful don't you think?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID DATA WORM!"

"… I'll take that as a challenge, perhaps you want to be squashed here and now."

"Enough! The two of you."

"Ahem… excuse me."

Turning his back, the Italian leader saw someone unfamiliar.

_This accent… British?_

"I am No. 61 Dalton from the British faction. Our leader requests an audience with you."

"Hang on. Durante, Desi, Edmondo, follow me."

When meeting with other leaders, the Italian tends to favor bringing some company.

It's a subconscious thing that is beyond his control.

He had always felt that he would feel better when he has company when dealing with any faction leader, ever since his past interactions with the French and German leader.

The British escort brought them up to another basement level.

As the lift door opened more British came into view.

They all wore the same IS piloting suit that the Italians wore.

That same suit that looks like a blending of a sports muscle tees and a military field blouse uniform of the previous century.

The only difference is the color.

While the Italians wear their green, white and red.

The British corresponded with purple blue, white and red.

Their suits are generally purple blue in color with angled red curves on the sleeves of the suit.

Unlike the shoulders white linings and white leggings the Italians had, the British retained their purple blue.

Even their turtleneck is also purple blue.

_Too much purple blue._

The sides of the suits possessed red linings, such that the design of the IS pilot suit represented the British flag.

Looking closely, the three colors do not represent the UK flag today.

They represent the flag of the British Empire in the 1700s - 1900s.

Why so?

This is because the current UK flag's blue is more bright dawn.

The old British Empire flag's blue is generally darker and leans more to purple blue.

These guys must have retained their own national pride or something.

Well, the color design sure had its impact.

At least at the back, the same designed logo can be seen.

The same figure of a woman's head with her long hair equipped with robotic bunny ears.

After looking around, the British turned his attention onto me.

"I'm sorry, there appears to be a slight mistake. Since the prince is not done yet, I guess you might have to wait a little while."

"So… your leader is late?"

"No, we are the ones who are too early. I brought you here 5 minutes before the appointed time."

"I see."

"I need to do some work, so just… wait around… there."

He indicated to an empty section unused.

Turning his body 360 degrees, he left the four Italians to themselves.

To the Italian leader, the place around him is like any other base he has visited.

The British around him are busy with the same procedure the Italians have whenever they are at a base.

Ordering, maintenance, testing, rechecking the ISes.

It looks pretty normal to any one within Shinonono Tabane Organization.

But it was until then did he notice something a little different.

…

…

It seems that the British had some new… additions to their fighting force.

Brand new ISes, or rather new IS frame models.

The basic overall frame is similar to the black [Golem IV]s but their shoulder gears are updated and the forearm cannons are removed.

Plus the back, the two tube design that was meant for balancing high speed maneuvers are replaced by a different booster pack.

Along with the model frame colors…

They are rich in dark purple blue with white and red linings that matches the British IS suits

Wanting to know more, he grabbed the nearest British who happen to be busy enough to not notice his presence.

"What's with these? New model frames?"

"Ah yes sir. New IS frame models for the British faction."

"Why haven't we Italians gotten new models? We still are using the old training Black [Golem IV]s!"

"They are still [Golem IV]s sir, it's just that they are a variation. We British call them the [Golem IV.3]s. they have the same specs as the original black ones, just that they vary with the English 'Bits System' and they are all equipped with a long range beam rifle."

"[Golem IV.3]s? There are other variations?"

"Yes sir. The variation concepts are similar, but the idea itself is still relatively new. Only the British faction, the Russian faction and the German faction had these new additions."

"Was this agreed behind my back?"

"Did you not attend the meeting prior to Vosgunav sir?"

"No…"

"Only the faction leaders who reported then agreed that a plan is needed to upgrade our forces with our war going on and all. But relax, the idea is still new so it's not like you Italians are behind."

"… Why is it that they look familiar?"

"They are designed based on the [Blue Tears] and the [Silent Zephyrs]. If you know those two ISes then you would find them familiar. Now then, if you would excuse me sir."

The British soon turned to another direction and left the conversation.

…

That Japanese Bandaged teenager did not mention something like this.

Damn it! Leaving me out of something as important as this!

Sigh… well this is something I can't keep dwelling on.

"Boss!"

The same three Italians soon walked right in front of me.

In looking at all of their facial expressions, the Italian leader can already tell, they are dissatisfied.

_Sigh… we are a newly established faction, it's no surprise that the senior factions would get some special treatment…_

"Before you three ask, the British new ISes are beyond me."

"But shouldn't we also get new frame models? We already participated in dangerous missions."

"Desi, what you labeled as dangerous is nothing but a pinch of salt compared to what the older factions have to face."

"But then boss, what would the others say?"

"Sigh… just tell the other boys that I am also frustrated at it. But based on what I know, the idea is still new and the new frame models are mostly experimental types. In time we will have our own without it being a prototype."

"Aye boss."

"Boss, there's someone coming towards you."

"…"

More British?

Well, its only one of them.

It's the same guy.

"Let me guess, your leader is ready to meet me."

"Yes sir…"

The British stole a glance at the other three.

"It'll be better if you come alone. The prince prefers to speak in a… smaller group."

_What? So anti-social?_

Sigh…

"You heard him boys, I'll see you guys later."

Now, time to meet the British leader.

Walking further into British territory, more British can be seen maintaining their respective ISes.

Given the general mood of the British faction, it is more organized and the pilots tend to lean more to maintenance rather than practicing directly before a mission.

Well at least, as long as another faction is around.

_So they practice less when in the presence of another faction, quite a way to avoid getting analyzed by data collectors from other factions._

"He is over there."

The British escort pointed to one of the new frame models.

And there he is, one of the few original members of the organization, kneeling down to take a closer look at the back of the new frame model to analyze the new boosters along with the 'Bits'.

The leader of the British faction, the 'missing' future crowned prince of Britain, Edward Mountbatten-Windsor.

I have only met him once at the leaders briefing last year where I met the other leaders of the organization.

His hair is quite simple for a blonde British gentleman.

His back is sloped up with clean-shaven sides along with a short fringe while his hair length at the top is normal where it falls to the left.

I find it quite a notable contrast to most of the other British who chose to leave their hair long.

_Guess he has to look neat and presentable._

As I walked over towards him, it suddenly occurred to me that he is actually stronger than me in many ways.

I did not fight him personally, and I dare not, not yet.

Being one of the original members of the organization, he must be very strong.

Now, how am I exactly going to address a superior?

He must have seen me from the corner of his eye for he soon smiled, straightened up and addressed me.

"It's been quite a long time since we met. Since last year?"

The moment Edward finished saying, his face showed a smile that's easy to understand, a smile that definitely belongs to an outstanding blond rich prince.

"Yes. Your… highness."

"Just call me Edward. There is no need to be so formal."

… _Is it me or is it that he is much more friendly than I expected?_

"I am afraid I am not briefed of the coming operation."

"I see. So am I right to say that you are ordered here without knowing the specific details?"

"Your current assumption is accurate."

"Then I guess it is my responsibility as your partner to not leave you clueless. Perhaps we can discuss this at a more appropriate place."

Both soon walked to the intellectual section of the base where a huge world map is placed on a large rectangle table.

The map had some colored coins in red placed on separate locations throughout the globe.

"Now then." Edward continued.

"Based on the recent Operation Papacy in Rome, our Japanese friend discovered a few more of Phantom Task's hidden bases after interrogating the primary target."

He pointed to the red coins.

"These coins here marked the locations of the discovered bases. There are five in total. One, regrettably, is in my motherland. It is near the Bristol Channel a few dozen kilometers north of Plymouth. We will all be using full equipment."

Oh ho…

Given the fact that many male IS pilots are still new to the IS, the leaders of various factions opted to reduce the initial number of equipments present in the [Golem IV]s.

This is done so that the boys can have an easier time trying to get use to the movements of the IS in the air, without worrying too much about what kind of equipment they ought to use.

Thus, all [Golem IV]s are half equipped, even in the crucial events of Vosgunav, Milan and Rome.

Full equipment would include the unused shoulder repetitive cannons that was taken from the [Golem I].

There are also the dual waist boosters, a new installment after Dr. Shinonono Tabane reconsidered the blueprints of the [Golem I] and [Golem III].

In contrast to the blade under the [Golem III]'s right forearm, the [Golem IV] was given an IS live size sword, that varies according to the tastes of each faction.

With these three additional equipment, we might gain an upper hand in the coming misson.

"Our orders are simple. Raid the base and… try our best not to leave any live witnesses."

"You mean kill them all and no prisoners?"

"Leaving people alive is indeed an option, but it is often not a necessity. Some members of Phantom Task are in the dark of things compared to others. It would be better to take more credible information directly from their database."

I see…

"But… there is one slight problem."

"What is it?"

"This very location that is to be the venue of our assault, is one of the new British IS facilities created ever since I 'disappeared'."

"You mean the relocated IS facilities."

"Yes. Unfortunately, my intelligence fail to provide me with exact details of how strong their security is."

"Hold on a minute! I thought we are fighting Phantom Task. So why the heck are we going to break into a legitimate government facility?"

"We gained evidence that one of Phantom Task's own is a British female going by the codename of 'Winter'. She is acting as a staff member in the facility."

"So she is our primary target? Just like Operation Papacy?"

"Wrong, feel free to dispose of her. We are after a database within the facility that this person is consistently using. My agents are confident that this database contained useful information under the disguise of being legitimate government classified information."

"So… since we are going into a new facility, breaking in will be a problem."

"Barging in would not help us. It appears we have to change our approach towards dealing with this mission."

"If I remember correctly, the main plan so far is to barge in with our ISes, get the data and return back here via our planned escape routes."

"We will have to change the first half of the plan, meaning how do we get in."

"So… what do you have in mind?"

"I have… connections… within the British Government's Intelligence Agency. These few British outside of Shinonono Tabane Organization are the only ones who know about my current status and occupation."

"… You are not suggesting smuggling our pilots into the facility with their ISes in standby mode right?"

"Unless you want to trigger the whole British national alarm. The security for the IS has been intensified in Britain ever since the start of this year. Barging in will only lure governmental forces, which only make things more difficult for us."

"… What is the point of all this? We got ISes and we even outnumber the ISes registered under Britain, and since our organization already exists, there is no need to stay secretive and all."

"… I see that you are stuck in being steadfast in your approach in how we should do things."

"I just don't see the need to infiltrate and steal the data. We got ISes, so what is there to fear?"

"Having an IS is just having an advantage in missions and operations, but they are also quite useless in a group without a broad picture of where they stand in the world.

"…"

"If word leaks out to the world about our existence, we would end up making ourselves unwanted targets by powerful governments and underground organizations who wanted ISes and our technology for their own selfish interests."

"I see…"

"Also, if they know that Dr. Shinonono Tabane is with us, it would only make matters worst for she would end up being targeted more frequently. When that happens, we are more likely to spend resources hiding her rather than progressing our IS technologies. Since we are all trying to stay undercover from unwanted attention, we have to do things stealthily and kill to avoid any live eye witness accounts of our… exploits."

"I understand. So you are talking about sneaking in our pilots."

"Yes, but not to worry. We will be expecting some backup from the French faction after we hit the mid-stage of the mission."

_Backup from the French… how reassuring…_

"We can only expect around five or four French male IS pilots to aid our escape, since the rest are heading for another of Phantom Task's location."

"The backup won't include the French leader right?"

Edward smiled at the Italian leader's discomfort at the possibility.

"No he won't. Matters outside of France or being unrelated to France are not within his concerns."

"…"

"So back to the plan. What I suggest to these changes is that we…"

The discussion continued for another twenty minutes.

By the time they are finished, the only thing that matter is preparation, physically and mentally.

The mission will commence tomorrow.

In speaking in difficulty, this should be more difficult than Operation Papacy.

There is no telling how strong the current British's national security is.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is fine, it really takes a lot of effort to link the various topics in this chapter.**

**I find myself continuously reading sentences and sentences aloud again just to make sure that the content gets through.**

**Oh, and please continue to review.**

**I need to hear from you guys how the story is so far.**


	7. Chapter 5: Gender assault, Britain

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 5 - Gender assault, Britain**

**Hi Guys:)**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I have been trying to finish this section on Britain by the end this chapter.**

**But unfortunately, the events in this section demanded a great number of details so I am forced to cut the plot in half.**

**This means I will have to use chapter 6 to finish this section on Britain until Ichika comes back. NNNOOOOO:(**

**As some of you guys are thinking,**

**Yes, Ichika is not in this section on Britain.**

**This section on Britain serves to be more like an interlude, an intersection within the macro plot, so that i can slowly build up the potential capability of the new male IS pilots.**

**I hope you guys won't get frustrated over my decision, there are a lot of good points in this interlude, but i will leave that to your better judgement:)**

**Also, please continue to review, really appreciated the recent comments:)**

**Well, let's start.**

* * *

**9****th**** March, Britain, South-West England Region, New IS facility, 8:25 am**

"Hurry up with the installments! The Royal Princess is coming to inspect this new facility! I want all staff to complete their work by noon!"

The manager of this facility, Miss Ostia, shouted another reminder.

The time now is 8:25 am, but all of the staff members are already present to finish what they started since last December.

Ever since that infamous incident at Wales, the British government soon escalated the need to re-establish national security for the IS.

A new project was soon drafted and resources are heavily spent to buff up the security for the IS.

The Royal Family contributed specific funds, but in return, demanded the right to hasten the project.

And they did hasten the project, more than the common workers could ever face.

Few of the workers stationed here enjoyed the luxury of rest.

Many worked here 10 hours a day.

Those who wanted more pay dragged until late in the night at 2 am.

Well, the hours of work can't be helped since the government has been adding pressure to the completion of these new facilities.

There are only two ISes in this facility so far.

Both are the 2nd generation standard [HMS Dreadnaughts].

Named after the famous revolutionary warship 'HMS Dreadnaught' that was launched in 1906, the 2nd generations formed the core of Britain's 2nd generation ISes.

However these two ISes are 'empty' ISes.

They have no IS core implanted, since they are only there for show to test the security level of the new facility.

"Ma'am."

Miss Ostia turned to see another British staff members.

"What is it?"

"Sections C and F are already complete. All that remains are the hangers."

"Good. Dismissed."

With the new section completed, all that is left is the completion of the hangers.

If she could update this information she would be roughly about 97% done with her work.

Miss Ostia soon walked faster.

She wanted to update the database.

Not only about updating the progress of the facility's completion, but also some other form of data.

In walking hastily, she accidentally bumped into another person.

"Ara! Oh my."

"Sorry, I did not see you… Aria-san!"

"Ara Ara! Winter– "

"Shush! Not here!"

"?"

…

…

…

"Ah!"

Aria clapped her hands together.

"We'll meet each other at lunch, at the family restaurant at twelve's street. Ok?"

"Right."

**12:30 pm, A local family restaurant**

"So… what exactly are you doing here Aria-san?"

"Ara ara, I just got new assignments."

"Are the rest of your operative squad here?"

"Ah no, I'm alone. Claire somewhere else in Europe."

"And the others?"

"Just Claire."

"Just Claire? I thought there are five of you in the 6th squad?"

"Ara, Qing, Janet, and Rosary got killed during the events in Vosgunav."

"All three of them? Just what has been going on?"

"It appears that we have new enemies, new black ISes. They seem to be made by Shinonono Tabane personally."

"Ha! First we got some major underground organizations, and then the whole UN is against us. Now, we got our tails whipped by Shinonono Tabane."

"Ara, it appears to be so…"

"Just what is our higher ups thinking?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself?"

"And risk my own life? I'll pass."

Winter had known Aria ever since they both joined Phantom Task at the same time.

Thinking back, she remembered the days where they both were clumsily adjusting to the organization's demands.

Yes, those were some pleasant memories.

But as they become more experienced within Phantom Task, the demands for their contributions went up.

While Ostia eventually became an agent in the intelligence with the codename Winter, Aria went along to join the operation squad and eventually becoming the 6th squad's captain.

Ever since then the two rarely got the chance to meet up.

"Aria-san, you said that you got some new assignments. What are they?"

"I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Have you heard of the events in Italy recently?"

"You mean the death of Mr. Adamo?"

"His death sure impacted our funding. His family denied any form of connection with Phantom Task so we can't rely on the Adamo IS Industry any more."

"So what does that got to do with me?"

"The ones responsible for his murder are the same ones who obstructed our plans to launch a satellite of our own in Vosgunav."

"You were saying these new black ISes who were responsible for the death of most of your squad."

"Ara yes!"

For a moment Winter thought that Aria would be affected by the second mention of the loss of her squad.

But for some unknown reason, Aria seems to be unaffected.

She continued to smile as if their deaths were of little significance.

That made Winter feel a little uncomfortable.

"So… the fact that you are here to warn me of these black ISes would only mean that there is a chance that I would be targeted by them. Am I right?"

"Yes! As expected of Winter-san! You sure pick up things fast."

"So the higher ups are expecting me to prepare some sort of resistance, or they want me to pull out of Britain."

"Pull out of Britain yes. But not before you clear the necessary data."

"Ah… you mean the database back at the new IS facility."

"Hai."

"Wait how did you get in there?"

"Forgery of identity has always been a piece of cake Winter-san. Currently, I am Yonka Yuri."

"The staff did not even question your existence? Not even to take note of the fact that a Japanese foreigner is in a British secured facility?"

"Ara Winter-san, for you to become racist is a little – "

"I'm not being racist. It's just that have you ever thought of the possibility that your existence would be questioned?"

"Wnter-san, there is nothing to worry about. With the whole world becoming global and international, there are few cases of racism now. Unless you are in a drop box of an economically unstable country or in a country with serious IS sentiments."

"… I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Not to worry Winter-san, I got everything under control."

**Back in the incomplete IS facility, At section E**

"Man these staff outfits sure are uncomfortable."

"Shut up Durante! You'll blow our cover! Stop drawing unwanted attention."

"Geez… you are unusually strict today Desi."

"We are in the middle of an important operation! Do you want us to be in the black looks of the other factions?"

The two Italians walked as normally as they can.

They cannot afford the risk of being discovered to be infiltrators.

Well, at least in Desi's eyes.

The plan had already started, and like Operation Papacy, there is no turning back.

The two are tasked to infiltrate the facility and identify the exact location of the primary target, the database.

After that, once the British are done with their part of the plan, the real fight can start.

The two then would just have to wait for reinforcements and for Edmondo to crack the database.

The two then proceed to turn into an empty corridor full of lockers.

Checking to see that no one is around, Durante summoned a holographic screen showing a map.

"According to the map provided by the British faction, we are currently in section E."

"There about six sections right? From A to E."  
"Yes."

"Oi Durante."

"Yes Desi?"

"Are you sure that it is safe to summon that holographic screen here? There could be cameras."

"There are cameras, but according to the time, part of the British faction should have already taken the security room responsible for overseeing the cameras for section E."

"So soon?"

"Have you been paying attention in briefings? Check your watch!"

Approximately around ten minutes have already passed since they both infiltrated the facility.

By now, the two British that infiltrated with them should already have taken a security room.

According to the plan, the primary target, the database is suspected to be in section E.

The mission is simple, hack into the database, abstract all information and leave no live witnesses behind.

But before the database can be searched or even hacked, there is a need to deal with the security of the facility.

Thus the beginning phase of the operation would consist of two objectives.

One is to find the database.

The second is to seize control of a security room and overwrite the entire security of the facility.

This would be done by Group 1, before the other groups can infiltrate and proceed as planned.

Group 1 consists of Desi, Durante and two other British male IS pilots.

The two Italians are tasked to find the database.

The British are tasked to takeover the security room and overwrite the cameras, simply to sabotage the security level of the facility.

Since it is already lunchtime for the workers, there will be fewer actual staff members present.

This would make it easier for Group 1 to infiltrate the facility.

Time is still a crucial part, for there is still the danger of being discovered.

If the Italians do not find the database fast before the end of lunchtime, more actual staff members would return that would restrict their movements.

If the British do not watch their backs, the actual staff members will seize any chance to arrest them.

Durante summoned another holographic screen.

It is a screen that shows text messages or other forms of notifications.

There is a new update.

It appears that the two British that came in with them did their part properly.

"Phew, now that we know the cameras are taken care of, we can relax." Durante stretched.

"No we can't! There are still staff members about!"

"Dude, we are alone."

"But that does not mean that there will be actual staff members around us. Sigh… any ways, watch our backs Durante."

Even if there are only the two of them at this corridor, there is no telling when they will be easily identified as trespassers.

With the more carefree Durante right next to him, Desi has no way to tell how long they can be easily passed as staff members.

"Hold there! What are you two doing?"

"Ah…" "Shit!"

As the two are forced to turn around, they saw a woman in her 30s.

"This is a restricted zone where no ordinary staff members such as yourselves are allowed to enter. Identify yourselves."

"Oh shit…"

"Fuck! I told you to watch our backs did I not?"

"Identify yourselves!"

"I'm Darus Pexus and he is Lumus Adrius." Durante said.

"… Stop lying." The woman actually saw through it!

"Shit! No choice. Desi!"

"Ya I got it!"

"Huh? What are you two –"

"FLASH!"

Durante dropped a stun grenade.

Turning their backs, the two immediately dashed to the other side.

"Hey! Wait! You two are trespa –"

Bang!

The corridor exploded, but there was no serious damage.

The only thing that might be considered damage is the charcoaled section of the corridor where the stun grenade went off.

The two Italians soon checked their own bodies.

Thankfully the ISes, even at standby mode, reduced the impact of the stun grenade.

As the two shared faces of relief,

"Oohh. What was that?"

The woman started to regain her composure.

No choice.

"Wait… where are those two… HUH?"

The two immediately jumped onto her.

Desi elbowed her face from the side.

As she was flung to the other side, Durante rushed in and twisted her neck, enough to render her off unconscious.

"Shit. Now what?" Desi said.

"We need to hide her."

"Maybe that nearby locker?"

"Do you think she is big enough?"

"We'll squeeze her, even if it means bending her body into… disorientated positions."

"…"

"What?"

"You sick pervert."

"IT JUST CAME TO MY MIND!"

**Facility Security room 5**

"The bloody hell. Is that all those two can think of?"

"Did you off the alarm?"

"Yes."

Two British youths from the British faction stood in the facility security room.

They managed to make their way in without trouble by simply gagging the actual staff members with pieces of cloth dipped with chloroform.

The actual staff members are then bound with rope and tape.

Even their eyes and mouths are covered so that the staff cannot identify the intruders.

"But for those two Italians to use a stun grenade so soon, they are overdoing it."

"Well, it can't be helped. We were once like them not too long ago."

With the security room in control, the first phase of the operation was a complete success.

Getting in was not as difficult as many initially thought.

Part the prince's connections within British government intelligence include some military figures.

By contacting some of these specific personas the prince was able to secure all sorts of requirements getting the male IS pilots into the facility.

Of course, this was all done with a price.

But that is not important right now.

What matters is the fact that the Italian faction and the British faction managed to get in.

Now, what matters more is finding that database, killing that Winter person, and getting out without leaving much traces.

With one security room in control, all that matters is hacking the other security rooms.

After that, it is proper coordination that will make this operation a success.

Once the two confirmed that they had secured the room, one of the two opened a com-link channel.

"This is No. 102 reporting in."

"Go ahead No. 102, report."

"Yes sir, No. 102 and No. 61 has already breached security room 5. Proceeding to hack the other security rooms."

"Affirmative, Group 2 is already in position, moving in now."

Hacking the other security rooms refer to using the ISes, while they are still in standby mode, to overwrite the security system.

Even if the ISes are in standby mode, they can be used for various things when the pilots are not using it for IS battles.

Auto-manned or not, every IS core as a standard AI.

It is thanks to these AI that the ISes can be used as effective communication devices in standby mode, since all that needs to be done is simply summon a holographic channel in order to communicate with various contacts.

Of course, considering how secretive Shinonono Tabane Organization is, this feature is not widely used as many members resorted to using other communication devices such as wireless earpieces or standard hand phones, all to avoid public attention.

With the latest updates provided by Dr. Shinonono herself, an IS pilot can simply summon a holographic screen and a holographic keyboard.

This new feature allows the ISes to be widely used as databases or computers to access the Internet or to store relevant data.

It was thanks to this feature that many male IS pilots can record their fights with the female pilots during the past various operations or access various videos concerning the ISes in order to study how they can improve their fighting skills.

It was also this technological feature that allowed the male IS pilots of Shinonono Tabane Organization to create a new system.

This new system is basically a hacking system where the male IS pilots would utilize to overwrite various security systems.

It is this system that the two are currently using to hack into the other security rooms.

"Jayden, watch the cameras outside the door."

"Yes Dalton."

Dalton proceeds to summon his own holographic screens and keyboard while Jayden watched the cameras.

As Dalton proceeds to overwrite the security, Jayden is doing his job by watching their backs.

"Shit!" Jayden exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Miss Moyra Burns, she's here!"

"What?!"

Miss Moyra Burns, long curly dark brown haired, aged in her early 30s, is one of Britain's representative cadets.

Along with Princess Claire, she is one of the first few British women who ever had the chance to pilot an IS ever since its introduction ten years ago.

Her experience is one of the few unmatched, and her piloting skills are said to be efficient enough to rival that of Princess Claire.

In short, she is top notch, and the last person the British faction ever wanted to encounter here, with the exception of the Royal Princess.

"She's in section E too."

"Jayden! Send an emergency message to all members participating in this operation. Now!"

"Aye sir!"

**Back in section E**

"The database does not seem to be here."

"Damn it!"

"Well, that's one less room to search."

The time remaining is half an hour before the end of lunchtime.

The actual staff members would soon be back.

Time is not on their side, and they still failed to find the database.

"Let's see, what if the database is not in section E after all?"

"Don't you start thinking Durante!"

"There is still a possibility."

"But this is not the time to bring it in! Besides shouldn't I need that too?"

Desi soon pointed to the identification tag that Durante had.

It is a tag that Durante got from the woman who stopped them earlier.

It reads S3 level.

It seems that those with that tag could enter restricted places.

"I am not too sure if you need it, but isn't it enough that one of us has that tag?"

The two soon approached a different door.

"Let's see, there is a security card slot. I take it that we just do this right?" Durante said.

Durante soon reached for the S3 level tag and slot it through the thin line.

Soon the door miraculously opened.

As the two moved in, they found what looks like to be a restricted room.

In the center of the room, there is a cuboid shape that resembles a huge computer.

Or more specifically, a database.

"It looks like we found the primary objective."

**London, 10:34 am, Cecilia POV**

Sigh… being a Representative Cadet is a great privilege, especially in Britain.

But such privilege comes with a great cost.

Despite my injuries I got in Rome, I am not given the luxury to rest for one day before I meet the rest of the Representative circle.

From the moment I alighted from the airplane, I have to immediately take my mom's Limbo to move to the reserved room in the underground level of the Buckingham Palace.

The usual room reserved for the representative circle.

Out of the ten IS cores registered for Britain, 3 were given to the British Royal navy, 5 are reserved for the National IS Representative and the Representative Cadets, and the last 2 are for other personal IS pilots.

Including myself, there are a total of 7 members in the representative circle, including Princess Claire

Five members, including Princess Claire became part of the cirlce with normal circumstances, but the other two personal are merely representatives each from the Royal Navy and the Parliament members.

They probably fill in the gap just to make sure that the agents of the royal family don't get out of hand, particularly her Royal Highness.

…

I have only met Princess Claire once.

That was before I got into IS Academy, when I first received my [Blue Tears].

Sigh… if only mom would be there to see the sight.

I was testing the [Blue Tears] and its 'Offensive Bits'.

My compatibility rate with the 'Bits' was reported to be the highest ever to exist.

Even though the technicians already knew this, they were still surprised at my compatibility rate with the 'Bits'.

The professors were exaggerating that I had the potential to rival Princess Claire herself.

That was when she showed up.

She said that she has heard of me and was amazed at my data.

She even shook hands with me, saying that if my skills improve, I can be a good representation of the next generation of Britain's IS pilots.

That was one of the highest moments of my life, having to meet a professional around the same level as Orimura Sensei.

But I wonder how much things have changed.

It has been a full year since I left London.

I wonder how are the other representative cadets doing?

**London, Buckingham Palace**

A butler stood in a private room.

Well, it's not just any private room, it's the Queen's private room.

The vast space about the size of a public pool belonged to the Queen's personal territory.

In short, it was one of the few spaces that the Queen can freely be herself without all the political façade.

It should be a safe haven for the Queen, considering how the royal family had consistent political intrigues not just inside and outside of the country, but in their homes as well.

Well, at least that's how the butler sees it, since he served at the Queen's side for at least five decades.

Being a butler to the Royal family, you sometimes get the privilege of getting the exposure of life as a commoner and how one lives around an aristocrat.

You get the chance of looking at how the Royal family does things, and you also get to see a side of the Queen where most people in public won't.

Despite their various political appearances, the members of the Royal family can be just like… any ordinary family when in privacy.

They care just not for their nation, but also their history and their own family members as well.

"… I understand. Yes, so the facilities are coming along fine? Good. So, anymore news about the incident at Wales?"

The Queen is currently speaking at the phone to one of her trusted agents.

… The line should be technologically encrypted and listened by the intelligence agency.

But since the intelligence agency served directly under the Royal Family, it should not be a problem no?

Oh well, the Queen knows what she is doing, she always does.

"I see… currently there are no more hints. Never mind, keep searching. Let me know if you found something both in and around Wales. Yes that is all."

The incident at Wales eh?

It's the same incident where her grandson was supposedly kidnapped last year.

I guess the Royal family won't give up, no matter how the kidnapers erased their trace.

As the Queen put down the receiver, she sighed.

"Grey Earl or British Breakfast, Ma'am?"

"British Breakfast! I'm in no mood to stomach Grey Earl now."

Usually, a butler had no place to initiate a conversation with any from the Royal household.

But this butler knew the Queen long enough to start speaking to her not just as a butler, but also as a friend with a commoner's perspective.

"So no news about Prince Edward?"

"No Mr. Thomas, no."

"His kidnapers must be very skilled. It is pretty strange how they did not ask for any ransom or the sort."

"If it is the IS they are after, it would really be a crisis for us. But with the new IS facilities close to completion, we will just have to find another way to get Edward back."

Though the current generations of the Royal family withdrew from many formalities, they still needed to put up a front, especially in the current political scene since the Royal family now had the most amount of power in both the government and the military.

The IS monopoly within Britain is a… unique system.

Like a country with four different cultures, Britain's IS monopoly contained different IS Factions.

The first and most powerful faction is the Representative circle, where it compromises of the Representative cadets and the National IS Representative herself.

Since Princess Claire had always been Britain's National IS Representative, the Representative circle has always acted as an agent of the Royal family.

The second faction in Britain's IS monopoly is the renowned British Royal Navy where the navy have a few ISes in their services.

Since the Royal Navy is an important segment to national security, employment of IS into naval service is not a surprising thing.

The last faction is the Parliamentary cabinet that is compromised of Left wing political members.

These guys are usually aligned with the current Prime minister, and they are most likely to be demanding reforms to wrestle power from the Royal family.

Considering the changes in the power balance in governmental politics, it would be obvious that there are some people in the political scene who did not approve of such changes and seek resistance to the Royal family's control.

These three factions, though they are always at each other's throats, kept the security of the IS in Britain in tight control.

From the looks of it, currently the royal family had the upper hand this time.

"That Claire, where did she go to?"

"Ma'am, according to her maids, she went to Zurich, which is in Switzerland."

"Eh? What for?"

"She was summoned to a meeting with the other European National IS Representatives in the European Women's IS Association to discuss some issues."

"Without telling me anything? Just what is on that girl's mind?"

"Only God would know exactly, Ma'am. Cream or sugar for your tea?"

"Sugar, no cream."

Such an attitude is equivalent to a boss talking with her subordinate.

But no matter how one looks at it, she is still the prestigious Queen of Britain.

"What about Belinda? Where's my second granddaughter?"

"She just returned to Scotland to resume her bachelor studies."

"… Sigh… everyone is out of London, I'm starting to feel so lonely… ever since Edward went missing I do not have someone to talk to... Sigh…"

Oh no… here we go again.

"My poor grandson… he must be so frightened."

No, no matter how you look at it, the future crowned prince is already 16-17 years old.

He is already capable of looking after himself, even if he is kidnapped.

Plus he has trained in hand-to-hand combat before, so he should be fine.

Well, for the Queen to be over protective of her own grandson is quite understandable, particularly since the male family members of the royal family now played a less significant role in today's society.

Given the huge social changes with the IS around, the female members of the Royal family played a more active role in politics and in the military, particularly issues to deal with the IS.

The men on the other hand, could only do as much as to not get in their way, such that the only thing the men could do is to practice and preserve the traditions of British culture.

That being said, the female members of the royal family soon became active both in and out of the country.

Princess Claire is such a fine example since she was Britain's first and only National IS Representative.

Her popularity in and out of Britain rivaled that of the famous Chifuyu of Japan.

Being the leader of the representative circle she soon became one of the key figures in maintaining British IS security in Britain soil.

Her mother, the Queen's daughter, chose to work in a more active position outside the country.

She chose to work in the UN, the center of international politics.

Since the IS is such a hot topic in the international scene in Europe, the Queen's daughter chose to work in the UN in the hopes that her political skills would help to resolve political tensions, particularly Britain's relationship with the French.

In a way, by working in the UN, she also represents the safety of Britain's rights to own the IS.

The second Princess Belinda is currently pursuing her bachelor studies in the fields of science and technology.

Her reason for doing it… is so that she could contribute in whatever way to improve the quality of Britain's ISes.

With such pursuit of activities the royal family specialized around the IS, is no wonder how they are able to gain substantial control over the country.

Come to think of it Princess Claire should be returning back to London soon.

If I recall correctly, she is summoning the entire representative circle to the Buckingham palace.

Perhaps the Queen could use this information…

**South-West England, IS Facility**

"Damn it Durante! How long before Edmondo gets here?"

"Approximately ten minutes."

"That does not help our current situation here!"

The two had been waiting in the same room for almost twenty minutes.

It does not appear to be good.

As more time is wasted, the higher the chances of actual staff members entering this room, which would lead to their discovery.

This should be the time where the other Italians show up to crack the database, yet no one came.

Things are also not progressing well as the British faction reported in that a strong British representative cadet is present in this facility.

One wrong step, and the whole operation can fall apart.

"Oi Desi, got a new message. It's from the boss."

"What?"

"Abort current location, head to section A now."

"The fuck? After all we risked just to get here?"

"Well, at least we got the location of the database. We best get going."

**20 minutes before, section A of the IS facility**

Miss Moyra Burns, British IS representative cadet, is currently present inspecting the about to be completed facility.

Lunch time had ended.

More staff members are returning from their break.

As she walked around, she continuously inspected the progress of the work.

As she walked, she was continuously listening to Miss Ostia who is currently in charge of the facility.

Accompanying the two of them is a Japanese woman who Miss Ostia addressed to be as Yonka Yuri.

Miss Burns did find it odd that a Japanese would be in a British security of high security.

But since she is a staff member at present she let the matter slide.

It was then that she observed something out of place.

Several of the staff members… how to put it.

They look too young to be actual adults.

Turning her head, she asked Miss Ostia.

"Miss Ostia, you have some very young looking men working here. Why is that?"

Miss Ostia looked a little shock having to face such an unexpected question.

"It shouldn't be. I know everyone working at this facility. There shouldn't be any one who look so young."

"Well, those men seem to contradict what you told me."

As Miss Ostia looked at said men, she gave a 'this shouldn't be' face.

"Excuse me Miss Burns. Yuri please stay here."

As she walked towards the men, a unsusual conversation can be eavesdropped.

"Who are you men? I never see the like of you around… Hey! What are you – "

Bang!

A single gunshot caused everyone to cease work.

As nearby workers turn to look what happened, they are already on the move.

From the instant the gunshot is fired, the too-young-to-be men pushed Miss Ostia aside and charged towards Miss Burns.

From the moment Miss Burns saw the handgun in one of their hands, she immediately summoned her IS.

It happened in a split second, and her entire body is covered in armor frame.

But as soon as the last piece of plate armor covered her skin, one of the males rammed his left elbow into her.

Miss Burns originally expected her IS to hold off against such a pathetic attack.

But the sheer force that forced her to be flung to the side of the room suggested something different.

As she struggled to get up, she saw that the whole room is immediately filled with smoke screen.

Upon hearing a hissing sound, she identified the caused of the smoke screen to be a smoke grenade.

Apparently the attackers did not want to be identified… or intent to hide whatever just knocked her off her feet.

From the sight of the smoke screen the actual staff members soon flee the section screaming in chaos.

The shouts eventually caused panic throughout the facility.

As she strained her eyes to identify the enemy, her sight was answered with a punch to the face.

The force of the punch is reduced thanks to the shield barrier but it inflicted some degree of damage.

As she recover from the minimum impact she saw a black IS with a masked pilot.

There is nothing special about this IS for as far as she can tell.

There are forearm cannons, dual boosters at the waist, two tube-like projections at the back supposedly to maintain balance in the air, mini cannons at the shoulders and finally some knife handles at the leggings.

From the stance of the IS she can already tell that the pilot was the culprit behind the punch.

Based on the helmet, she suspected the pilot to be from some mysterious organization.

When he thought of that, Phantom Task came into mind.

But how can a male pilot an IS?

Based on the recent circumstantial situation she highly suspected the pilots to be those young men.

Only females should be able to pilot an IS, so how?

As soon as she wanted to open her mouth, her IS reported a warning and opened a holographic screen focused on the left arm of the black IS.

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

As soon as she saw that logo, her mind went blank.

Before she could recover, a green beam shot hit her square in her abdomen.

The impact sent her flying backwards, causing her to collide with the wall.

Out of pure instinct, she looked at the direction of where the beam shot came from.

It is not the black IS since the angle would be totally illogical.

The culprit is a purple blue variant of the black IS with white and red linings.

Unlike the black IS, this purple blue IS is equipped with a standard beam rifle, and the tube-like projections at the back are replaced with a backpack.

Almost immediately Miss Burns realized that she is outnumbered and possibly out-gunned.

But she has full confidence in her capabilities to do something about this situation.

Her IS is Britain's 3rd generation [Swift Neglect].

It is a machine that was introduced at the same time as [Silent Zephyrs], both are successive units to the prototype [Blue Tears].

Like all British ISes the [Swift Neglect] has a beam rifle and it also has the 'Bits system'.

But instead of the four seen in [Blue Tears] and [Silent Zephyrs], [Swift Neglect] has three 'Bits'.

Two are offensive, one is defensive.

The reason why [Swift Neglect] has an inferior number of 'Bits' is due to the focus of its design.

Unlike [Silent Zephyrs], which was given much technological update, [Swift Neglect] is created to focus on the flexibility.

The main study revolving around [Swift Neglect] is to see how flexible an IS can be with the 'Bits system', particularly with the beam technology.

Due to this purpose, its armor frame has a different design.

Its armor layers are more streamlined in shape and the steel quality of the armor plates are made to be smoother to minimize the friction against air currents.

This helps greatly in terms of high skill maneuvering as such a design maximizes the maneuvering options an IS pilot can use.

There are the same boosters at the leggings of the IS as seen in the [Blue tears].

But it was also given shoulder boosters.

They are slightly smaller, but they are there to increase the speed and to give more options to the angles an IS can use to maneuver.

Its colors orientates around pearl white with some hints of standard blue here and there, along with black linings.

The three 'Bits' are also designed differently.

The 'Offensive Bits' are slightly thinner compared to the 'Bits' seen on [Silent Zephyrs], but the 'Defensive Bit' is mage fatter.

Due to the change in design of the three 'Bits', they are also placed at unique locations.

The 'Offensive Bits' are placed at the shoulders, while the 'Defensive Bit' is placed at the back.

If she could use her 'Bits' and her superior model frame designed for maneuvering, she might stand a chance.

Almost immediately, she used reverse 'Ignition Boost' equipping her beam rifle at the same time.

She then focused her attention in the rifle's scope and aimed at the purple blue IS.

Out of the two she decided to take out the blue purple variant, because based on her observations so far, the purple blue variant probably specialize in ranged combat unlike the black.

But the minute she applied reverse Ignition Boost, the black IS also applied 'Ignition Boost' closing in their distance.

As she aimed for the purple blue IS, the black IS drew one of his purple beam swords and slashed within her eyesight.

He is not yet in range, but his slashing attempt is meant to throw off her focus.

Out of instinct, she reacted by shooting at the black IS instead.

She hit him at the chest, but the fully armored chest plate absorbed the beam.

The male IS pilot appears to not care about her shot as he merely continued his charge.

He then entered a series of offensive sequences, twirling his beam sword here and there at various angles.

He has few technique, wild, rash with no sense of form.

It seems he only cared to slash at any enemy.

Such a wild attack approach is considered foolish, but it is also extremely unpredictable.

As [Swift Neglect] is not specialized in close combat, Miss Burns is forced to be more alert to this black IS.

Just as she is about to repel the black IS assault, she was hit by another beam shot from a longer distance.

In attempting to recover, she soon flew out towards the side.

In the hopes to avoid getting shot at, she began flying around each enemy IS, hoping to use one of them as a shield for the other.

But her adversaries proved to be smart as they soon caught up to her intentions.

In order to avoid hitting each other, the two split paths and began to move to two opposite ends.

Soon, Miss Burns is caught in the middle and she struggled to out maneuver the two of them.

The black IS is clearly the tanking type for the male pilot is consistently trying to close their distance in order to land a clear hit.

The purple blue on the other hand is merely flying around with his rifle aiming, waiting for the right time while making sure that Miss Burns is always in between them.

The two now believed that Miss Burns is at a disadvantage if they keep this up, but nothing works forever.

After a few clashes, Miss Burns noticed that the black IS male pilot is not using his IS's weapons to their fullest capability.

He is obsessed in close combat that he did not even use his shoulder cannons or forearm cannons.

He is good in maneuvering she would give him that, especially with those dual waist boosters.

But in terms of long-range assaults, or even combination moves, clearly he is not using them at all.

It is either he is saving those moves once she play out all her cards or he is merely ignorant of the various possibilities his 3rd generation IS is capable of.

After thinking three times, Miss Burns doubted the former.

The black IS pilot is clearly adept at close range combat and maneuvering but he is a complete amateur when it comes to using his IS to its fullest capability.

The purple blue IS pilot is more difficult to read for he is merely keeping his distance and letting the black IS do all the work.

Of course, should there be a chance for himself, he would definitely seize it.

Based on her observations, she has a disturbing thought that the purple blue IS pilot is merely observing her while she is also observing the two of them.

Neither the two are trying to defeat the opposite party immediately, while the black IS pilot is obviously trying his best to defeat her as soon as possible.

Both Miss Burns and the purple IS pilot are trying to do the same thing.

Size each other up, try to find out the weakness of the opposite party.

If this keeps up, it is only a matter of time that one of them discovered the weakness of the other.

But time is not on Miss Burns's side.

She is outnumbered, and although there are other female British pilots around, they are useless without an IS.

The two 2nd generation [HMS Dreadnaught] here are empty ISes since they have no IS core.

So she is alone, unless security alarm has reach London.

In being outnumbered, she has to use more of her stamina to repel the two male IS pilots.

The purple blue IS pilot on the other hand has plenty of time, for he is merely keeping his distance observing Miss Burns while she spend her efforts to avoid getting hit by the black IS pilot.

Since time is not on her side, Miss Burns has to end things now.

And she got a plan, not bizarre, but simple enough.

In using her superiority in terms of dexterity and maneuvering skills, Miss Burns soon began to move closer to the purple blue IS.

Slowly and steadily.

She intents to get rid of the purple blue IS first, but she must continue to move in such a way that they cannot determine who is she really targeting.

At times she would focus her shots at the black IS while trying to move a little closer to the purple blue.

In order to avoid suspicion, she used some of her 'Ignition Boost' to close the distance between the purple blue IS and herself.

This was solely meant to throw off the purple blue IS to make sure that the both of them are fixated on the impression that she is clueless as to who she should defeat first.

In Miss Burn's mind, she is not going to defeat the purple blue IS, the black one would help her do so.

Once she is certain that the purple blue IS pilot is close enough, she let the black IS pilot close in their distance.

Once the black IS pilot is close enough, she immediately feinted an opening.

Since the black IS pilot is a tanker type, he would surely seize the opportunity.

Miss Burns was right.

The black IS pilot, getting tired of his wasted efforts to end the fight launched an immediate assault.

In response, Miss Burns did an instant spin, twisting her body horizontally.

The black IS pilot missed, but his immediate slash pulled him out too far.

Having missed, he lost his center of gravity despite the active PIC effects.

Seizing this newfound opportunity, Miss Burns kicked the black IS pilot towards the purple blue IS pilot.

Since the purple blue IS pilot is also close, he has less time to react.

By the time he understood Miss Burns true intentions, the black IS pilot was already over him.

As a result, both male IS pilots collided, just as Miss Burns planned.

The momentum of the black IS pilot send both male pilots crashing down.

Now that her opponents is immobile, Miss Burns launched her 'Offensive Bits' and fired them all at the two pilots while she too fired her beam weapon.

As all shots landed successive hits, Miss Burns smiled.

It took her three years to fully master maneuvering her 'Bits' and firing her beam rifle at the same time.

Since the maneuvering of the 'Bits' requires heavy mental concentration, the pilot usually sacrifices dexterity just to focus on moving the 'Bits'.

But slowly, Miss Burns came to realize that the trick to maneuvering the 'Bits' and firing her beam rifle at the same time is to give her 'Bits' simple orders.

The movements of the 'Bits' are way slower when it comes to response, but since her opponents are both on the ground, she has enough time to fire her 'Bits' and her beam rifle at the same time.

If it weren't for the black IS pilot's impatience, she wouldn't get to use this move.

The impacts of the hail of beam shots left her opponents pinned on the ground with no chance to move.

After dozens of shots, Miss Burns soon slowed down the rate of fire just to see if her opponents still have shield energy.

They are still moving.

She immediately increased the rate of fire, but as soon as she did, she got shot.

Three beam shots hit her with total accuracy.

Two shots hit her at her breast directly above her heart.

The last hit her square at the face.

The shots threw her off balanced sending her crashing to the other wall.

As she turned to look at this new adversary, she became stunned.

This IS is not like any other she had seen before.

It is light blue in color along with black and white linings.

The model frame of this IS is very complex.

Usually an IS would have one mechanical layer where all the IS's functions would convey throughout the body frame, while there would be two metallic armor frames overlapping it for protection.

But this IS's model frame has multiple shifts within and around the armor layer.

These multiple shifts in the armor layer suggested something totally different.

Looking closely, the description she just deduced from just looking at this new IS matches that of the reports she read about the world's first 4th generation IS.

Miss Burns shivered.

She had heard of the vast capabilities of the 4th generation [Akatsubaki].

It's primary feature, which is the 'Fold Out' armor could enable the IS to configure itself to a form optimized for various roles, such as attack, defense, and mobility in an instant.

When fully optimized, the performance of the particular IS becomes twice of the capability of normal status.

This makes the 4th generation IS capable of performing various assignments just by switching its function in real time, thus removing the time-consuming process of changing Equalizer.

If this particular IS has the same qualifications as the 4th generation [Akatsubaki], it may well be a prototype for another 4th generation.

But which company in the world would have such access to highly classified knowledge?

The only person who knows how to make one is –

Suddenly, [Swift Neglect]'s IS core gave Miss Burns an extreme sense of danger.

It soon automatically summoned a holographic screen screening into a distict logo on this new IS.

Shinonono Tabane – 4th generation

So this IS is not just a prototype for a new 4th generation.

It may as well be a complete 4th generation since it is made by that peerless genius herself.

Now that she thought about it, Miss Burns was not surprised.

Just a few days before, Princess Claire gave her a call.

What she assumed to be a important call turned out to be a casual call between two old friends.

But it turns out that her initial thoughts were right.

Princess Claire soon began sharing with her a disturbing news about a new 4th generation created by the peerless genius.

What makes this news not welcoming is that an unknown underground organization is laying claims of the ownership of such a powerful IS.

Princess Claire told Miss Burns that she will inform her of the details when she gets back for the news of a new 4th generation is only a piece of various other important news shared within the European Women's IS Association.

She also gave her the warning that there could be other 4th generations on the loose.

According to reports, the peerless genius is said to have created the 4th generation [Akatusbaki] in only a week.

From last year's July to until now, it is a wonder how many 4th generation ISes she would have already created.

This particular foe in front of her clearly proved Princess Claire's assumption right.

If there is a 4th generation IS in front of her now, there are indeed others.

Miss Burns would not be surprised if there are at least two more 4th generation ISes within the intruders.

Plus, this IS pilot has the same features as the other two she was facing just now.

Masked upper face, the pilot is most probably male.

It looks like she would have a lot more to face before this day is over.

**Same place**

"The British leader is already on the move! Let's – "

"Forget it Desi. Once Edward summoned his IS, he really intends to fight."

"But Boss!"

"No I agree with the boss. Since the British are all going out, we shouldn't get in their way."

"Durante!"

"Relax Desi, Edward should be fine. His 4th generation [Arthur Wesley] is not just for show."

"We should help him! If he fails, then what about the database boss?"

"Yea… you're actually right… the database…"

Desi got ready to summon his IS, from the moment the Italian leader gave the word he will –

"Call Edmondo and tell everyone to move in to section E."

Desi nearly fell over.

"Shouldn't we be helping out boss?!"

"For what? The British already got their hands full."

"But what if the British faction fails?"

"Then we make sure we work our ass _before_ they fail."

**Section E of the facility**

"Oof…"

"Ara Winter-san, how are you feeling?"

"For Secrecy's sake Yuri! Call me Miss Ostia!"

"We are alone in this section. The majority of the staff members has already fled to shelter."

"Where are we?"

"Section E. I suggest we head to the database so that you can complete your current assignment."

"Right… the room is after the left corridor."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I was lucky to scramble away from those men when one of them shot out a smoke grenade."

"But you are bleeding."

"Only a broken rib. That male bastard sure knows how to shoot, he was aiming for my heart. But luckily I manage to redirect my posture when I saw his handgun. Anyways, let's go before the chaos dies down."

The two soon reached the database room.

Sliding her security tag, Miss Ostia, or Winter, soon rushed to the database.

As she proceeds to type the keyboard, she soon felt a hand grab her left shoulder.

Turning around, she saw Aria with a concerned face.

"Wait Winter-san."

"What?"

"We got to check if there are bugs placed on the both of us. We never know who might be eaves dropping."

"How did you come to suspect that we could be bugged?"

"I guess it must be women's institution, any ways, stand still."

Aria brought out what seems to be a metallic tube.

At the switch of a button, the tip of the metallic tube shot out blue planes and it began to scan the two women. (Planes as in vector planes)

After a few more seconds of scanning, it gave a satisfying ring.

"Ara, I was expecting at least one of us to be bugged. But that's good to see that none of us are."

Winter soon turned her attention back to the database.

As Aira watched her back, she quickly transferred the data in a separate USB drive.

"… Based on the history in this database it appears that someone came into this room and left before me. But whoever it is the security failed to identify."

"Winter-san, we better hurry."

"This takes time. Give me a few more minutes."

As time passed, the sounds of the IS battle are drawing nearer.

"How long would this take Winter-san?"

"Soon… There! Done!"

Winter soon abstracted the USB Drive.

"With the transfer of the data, I only just need to delete the data from this database and erase all trace of my involvement."

"All right Winter-san! Now I need you to pass that USB Drive to me."

"Huh? I thought I am the one retrieving it?"

"Ara ara. But unfortunately, I have strict orders to personally retrieve that data."

"What? From the higher ups?"

"No, from the family head."

"Ha?"

Winter soon felt something hard stabbing her from her back.

Suddenly, something streamlined protruded from her cleavage.

It looked grey, polished and hard.

The ground around her soon became red.

It took only a few moments for the pain and the realization to hit her.

"A… Aria…san?"

Aria pulled the blood stained Washizaki out of her back.

As Winter gave her an entirely shocked look, Aira merely smiled back.

"Ara ara, if only the others could see you now Winter-san."

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Ara? Following orders."

"W-Whose orders!? Don't tell me it is from the higher ups? Or did someone within Phantom Task hired you to kill me?"

"Ara Winter-san, it is nothing like that. It's just orders prior to when I joined Phantom Task."

"W-Whose orders?"

Aria smiled.

"It's none of your concerns."

"Like hell it is! Who the fuck told you to kill me?"

"Ara ara, since none of us are bugged I guess there is no harm telling you."

Winter soon stiffened.

Better that she is bugged so that someone can find out about this.

Guess Aria checked if both of them are bugged before she can carry out her betrayal.

_She got it planned so well, and so cautious._

"The 26th head of the Orimura family, Orimura Ichirou."

Orimura… family?

If she remembered correctly, Aria's full name is –

"Ara see, I told you that it is none of your concerns since you failed to recognize that family name."

"Aira… just who are you?"

Aria smiled.

She drew out a handgun.

"I'm just a regular member of Phantom Task. Soon to report the failures of Winter-san to the higher ups."

"… Fuck you. Fuck you!"

Bang!

**Section B**

The presence of the 4th generation sure has its impact.

Miss Burns never felt so pressured before, not since her duels with Princess Claire.

One reason for such pressure is because she had never faced a 4th generation before.

Plus this 4th generation in front of her is not even a prototype.

Since it is made by Dr. Shinonono Tabane herself, she can assume that it is already completed.

The first thing she ought to do now is to simply test out the capabilities of this 4th generation.

Just as she is about to do something, she immediately stopped herself.

The two 3rd generations she just fought slowly began to recover and soon flew right beside the 4th generation.

It took all her experience and mental capability to stop herself.

Rushing into battle without considering other enemies is suicidal.

She immediately checked to see if she is in shape to face the three of them.

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 289

Her initial energy capacity is 400.

This means that she had already lost more than a quarter fighting the two 3rd generations.

Miss Burns soon began bursting her head trying to come up with plans to defeat her opponents without using too much of her own shield energy.

But suddenly, the 4th generation's pilot soon signaled the other male IS pilots.

The two 3rd generations dispersed and went to different sections of the facility.

It looks like the 4th generation's pilot wished to fight her alone.

Or he is forced to.

From this turn of events, it is either the males do not have a lot of man power or this pilot has confidence in himself to face her head on.

… Based on how coordinated the attacks of the black and purple blue ISes, it is more like the latter than the former.

But things just became more convenient for Miss Burns.

She is not going to ignore this change.

So back to the original plan, find out more about the 4th generation IS.

To start off, she returned her 'Offensive Bits' to their respective places.

Raising her beam rifle, she fired.

In response, the 4th generation did not move.

The male pilot waited, analyzing the angle and strength of the shot.

He then dodged it at the last minute.

He did not use wide angles to maneuver out of the beam's path.

He simply redirected the posture of his body such that he intentionally missed the shot by a few inches.

This was not what Miss Burns was expecting.

She expected the pilot to maneuver out of the way with huge momentum like how ordinary IS pilots would do…

Actually, make that ordinary female IS pilots.

To move like that would require experience in combat that can be gained by piloting an IS or being trained in the standard martial combat regular people use.

Clearly, this particular male IS pilot had experience in such an area.

But this is not the time to determine where he got his experience.

She fired more shots, just to see how well he could dodge.

Just as she now suspect, the 4th generation's male pilot dodged them with ease.

He merely dodged them by inches such that he never left his initial coordinates.

But this time, in response, he summoned a beam rifle and shot back at her.

He did it so fast that Miss Burns almost did not expect it.

But with her experience, she was able to respond to his shot easily.

Gathering her momentum, she flew out of the beam's path.

As she left her initial position, she aimed and fired her beam rifle at the 4th generation IS while flying towards the side of the room.

In response, he de-materialized his beam rifle, maneuvered out of the way and immediately materialized another range weapon.

This weapon is smaller as compared to the beam rifle he summoned earlier, its characteristics are more like a cartridge submachine gun rather than a beam weapon.

But that is not what surprised Miss Burns.

The fact that he materialized and de-materialized two different weapons as if it was nothing would only mean…

'Rapid Switch'

That infamous flexible system used by the ISes under the registration of France.

If this 4th generation IS has 'Rapid Switch', it can oly mean one thing.

This 4th generation, even with its 'Fold-Out' armor, has expansion slots.

This would mean that this IS has various equalizers.

Considering the 'Rapid Switch' feature of this IS, it may as well have around 18 – 20 different equalizers.

This would give the pilot access to a range of different form of weaponry.

Plus with the characteristics of the 'Fold-Out' armor that optimizes the roles this IS can play, this would maximize the battle options this male IS pilot can use in various situations.

From the moment this piece of revelation hit her, Miss Burns soon realized the deadly potential this 4th generation IS could bring about if it was used abusively.

She has to do something and end this fight fast, or else she would be at a disadvantage in the long term.

She immediately unleashed her 'Offensive Bits' and used them against the 4th generation pilot.

But in response, the 4th generation simply raised his arms to counter her beam shots.

She expected him to be flung to the other side, but as the shot cleared, she saw two light blue energy shields each extending from the 4th generation's arms.

As she aimed for another spot, the 4th generation soon pointed his arms diagonally at the sides.

Before she can get a sense as to what he is up to, the armor at his forearms each separated a smaller piece horizontally.

The thinner pieces soon separated and few around before moving in towards her.

She did not understand why the 4th generation's pilot would do such a thing.

The armor pieces he separated are clearly the same pieces that triggered the energy shield.

But the closer she studied the loose pieces, the closer the thin armor pieces looked like … 'Offensive Bits'!

Before she could dodge, the thin armor pieces fired.

She barely dodged the shots as she somersaulted away from her present location.

Emitting energy shields yet shooting at the same time.

Perhaps the 'Bits' are both offensive and defensive put together.

This means she would have to destroy them as soon as possible.

There are two ways to do it.

One, disrupt the concentration of the pilot himself.

Two, destroy the 'Bits' one by one.

Since time originally was never on her side, Miss Burns could not afford the luxury of destroying the 'Bits' one by one.

In response to her circumstances, she can only do one thing, force the 4th generation's pilot to discard the usage of his 'Bits' by disrupting his concentration.

So, she charged.

Cut off the head, and the body will fall.

As she charged towards the 4th generation, she continuously shoot at the enemy with her beam rifle.

She came in fast due to the advantages she had in having a dexterity concentrated IS.

In response to the shots, the 4th generation's pilot, for some reason, is still able to summon energy shields despite having dispatched his 'Bits' from his forearm armor.

_His IS must have a back up energy shield projector._

But it did not just end there.

After blocking her shots with his energy shield, the male IS pilot still got room to concentrate on his 'Bits'.

He commanded his 'Bits' each to move to opposite ends such that they line aligned, collinear with Miss Burns in the middle, while the 4th generation is in front of her.

So if one looks at the situation, the positions of the 4th generation, [Swift Neglect] and the 4th generation 'Bits' form an isosceles triangle.

Fearing that she might be caught in a web, Miss Burns hasten her movements to get closer to the 4th generation IS.

But unfortunately, she was not fast enough.

As she continued to charge, the 'Bits' closed in onto her from the sides.

As the 4th generation's 'Bits' closed in on her, beam blades appeared at the tips of the enemy's 'Bits'.

This completely caught Miss Burns off guard.

She wasn't expecting such an advance technological feature.

Standard British 3rd generation 'Bits' are able to fire beam shots, but never project beam blades.

Currently the most noted country that worked and specialized on beam blades is Japan.

Since every country is still working on experimental 3rd generations, the creation of beam blades at the tip of the 'Bits' is still considered conceptual ideas.

Before she could respond, the two 'Bits' hit her hard from the sides, impaling her into the ribs.

Thanks to the IS's shield energy, the beam blades protruding from the 'Bits' did not pierce her skin.

But the impact of the blades almost made Miss Burns feel that her ribcage is about to explode around all sides.

Overall estimation – high 140 damage inflicted to torso frame, shield energy remaining 149

_Shit! Shit!_

So each beam blade can deal about 70 damage points to the shield energy –

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Miss Burns got hit again while the blades are still clinging onto her.

This time she was hit by multiple smaller beam shots.

When Miss Burns got hit in the middle, the 4th generation proceeds to move to the left in a form of an inverse arc.

As the 'Bits' hit her, he also proceeds to shoot her with his own weapon.

The new weapon that he summoned earlier, fired small multiple beam shots rather than the cartridge bullets that Miss Burns initially expected.

Not all landed successive hits due to some recoil but most did.

The blast of the multiple beam shots eventually freed Miss Burns from the clutches of the blades for the better.

But the multiple impacts sent her flying to the opposite side of the room again.

Overall estimation – high 137 damage inflicted to overall armor frame, shield energy remaining 12, approaching dangerous levels

_Shit shit shit!_

One more shot, and she is defeated.

She needed to get away and send an emergency distress signal to London.

She immediately ignored whatever is targeting her and left section A.

This 4th generation completely caught her off guard.

Should she have known more about this IS prior to their battle, she might stand a better chance.

But now, she got a first hand experience.

If she meets this IS again in the future, she would be better prepared, and when that happens, she would –

Boom!

She smashed into the ground.

Overall estimation – moderate 50 damage inflicted, shield energy remaining 0

_But how?_

As she looked up to her adversary behind her, she saw the 4th generation equipped with a beam rifle in contrast with the sub-machine weapon he was using earlier.

He must have used 'Rapid Switch' to change his weaponry back to the rifle when he saw her escaping.

As he got closer, the male pilot did not finish her off.

Instead he lowered his weapon.

Clearly he did not give off any sense of hostility, even from the fight.

_But why?_

"I am sorry for doing this to you Miss Burns, but I have no choice."

That voice… it is strangely familiar, too familiar.

It is a voice she had not heard since the end of last year.

"I understand what I am doing now may not make sense to you, but please understand. I am in this organization for the sake of British security."

"What you are saying doesn't make sense at all! If I know you and you know me, at least remove that bloody helmet!"

The male pilot simply complied.

Keeping his beam rifle at his side, he used his left hand to remove the helmet.

…

…

…

"P-Prince Edward?"

"Yes, it is me."

"W-What are you…"

Edward gave a heavy smile.

"Like I said earlier, what I am doing now may not make sense to you, but please understand. I am in this organization for the sake of British security."

"Y-You disappeared during the incident at Wales last year, and you are doing fine? Do you know how much your family, the Royal family, has been worried sick? Do you know how much resources they had spent just to find you?"

"I know, and I am not proud of my voluntary disappearance. But please understand. What I am doing is for the good of Britain herself."

"What are you saying? How are you even piloting an IS? Males can't pilot an IS!"

"Not forever. This organization I am in apparently is called Shinonono Tabane Organization."

"…"

"As the name suggests, it is run by that peerless genius who created the IS. From all that I currently know, she is conducting new experiments, and they are mostly revolving around male IS pilots."

"…"

"Last year, at Wales, I ran into one of her important accomplices. Realizing the threat of the organization to British security I joined the organization to make sure that they don't threaten Britain, under the condition that I voluntarily disappear."

"But you could have at least give us a hint or – "

"That won't work. Some of my colleagues suspect that I might be working outside the organization. They can be adept when it comes to checking if I did give out classified information."

"Well, that won't matter now. You can come back with me to London. Your oldest sister is about to return from Switzerland."

"I'm sorry Miss Burns, but you are going to sleep here and now."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I am not going to kill you. But I am going to knock you out."

"Wait your highness! This can be done differently."

"I'm sorry. Tell my family my tale, and inform them not to get in the way of any IS bearing the logo Shinonono Tabane, 3rd or 4th generation alike."

"Wait! Edward – "

**Buckingham Palace, Cecilia POV**

As I walked into the Buckingham Palace, several politicians and tourists who passed us gave me and Chelsea intriguing looks, most likely due to my injuries.

Sigh… it can't be helped. Since I had the worst beating ever in my historical records of IS battles.

I wonder, how would the other representatives react to my sight?

As I thought about it I soon came into a familiar door to the reserved room.

…

Hold on a bit.

I immediately turned to Chelsea.

"Umm Chelsea, only staff personas are allowed to come in."

"Even though Ojou-sama is injured?"

"I-I'm fine right now. If there is anything I need I will immediately let you know. I promise."

"Well… as long as Ojou-sama insisted. Then…"

"Oh right! I need your help to make sure that the mansion is well prepared for my return. I think I will spend my time there after I am done here. Can you do that?"

As long as I give Chelsea something to do, she will definitely spend the next two hours engrossed in it.

"Off course. Well then Ojou-sama, until you need me again."

Ha… thank goodness.

Then Chelsea left, I hope she knows her way out.

Ahem! Ahem!

Now I got to go in.

The underground room reserved for the representative circle has a table and some intellectual equipment to be used for briefings and other purposes.

The room is generally dim with a large screen floating in mid-air.

I immediately saw my sempai, 3rd year in IS Academy, Sara Welkin sempai.

Sitting right next to her is Mrs. Orca Middleton.

Aged in her early 40s, she is one of those mother types.

Well, she is a mother of two children so it is expected.

And right next to Mrs. Middleton is Miss Lolicia Maddern, who just turned 26.

In my opinion, she is strict, but not so Spartan like compared to Orimura Sensei.

They are both equipped with the British 2nd generation IS [HMS Dreadnaught], designed in honor of the revolutionary capital warship HMS Dreadnaught introduced by Great Britain in 1906.

Continuing down the list of the remaining two representative cadets is… eh?

"Sara sempai, not everyone is here."

"Ah… Miss Moyra Burns is at the new facility at Southwest England to oversee its final completion. The representative from the Royal Navy, Miss Nella Smith is not here today, she must have naval activities to attend to."

"B-But since Miss Mountbatten-Windsor summoned all of us then shouldn't we – "

"Not to worry Miss Alcott." Mrs Middleton said.

"What?"

"The two of them are the most senior representative cadets. Since Princess Claire knew them ever since before the IS was introduced, she will update them on her own accord later."

Then, the person who summoned this meeting walked into the room.

Britain's National IS Representative, Princess Claire Mountbatten-Windsor, the current IS pilot of [Silent Zephyrs].

"All right. Everybody I expected to be here is here, please be seated."

As everyone sat, Princess Claire began the meeting.

"As you all know, or should know, I had recently met with the other European National IS representatives in Switzerland."

"Is it about transferring of IS equipment again?"

"No, it is not about transferring of IS equipment. It is – "

"My my Claire, you've gotten so secretive. You've even kept this meeting from me?"

A new voice can be heard in the room.

It is an old lady's voice.

As everyone turned to the owner of the new voice, they saw an old lady dressed in extravagant clothes along with an old butler behind her.

"G-Grandma?" Princess Claire exclaimed.

Grandma… AS IN THE QUEEN HERSELF?!

Almost instantly, everyone got up on their feet.

"Nay, at ease, I had enough of formalities for today. So Claire, as you were saying?"

"W-What are you doing here?"

…

The Queen then put on a stern face.

"Princess Claire, are you implying that I, the Queen of Britain, has no right to be at any part of the Buckingham Palace as I please?"

"N-No Grandma, I was just surprised. Things got a lot busier for me that I forgot to update you on… whatever I have been doing recently."

"Everyone has gotten way busier ever since your brother went missing. No one ever bothers to even remember to tell me what they have been doing."

…

…

"Well, since you have been so busy of late, I am willing to let it slide. So what are you discussing? From the looks of it, it is IS related topic am I right?"

"Y-Yes Grandma… it is difficult for me to share this crisis but... there is confirmation on the existence of other _male _IS pilots."

Everyone stiffened, especially me.

Did she just say other male IS pilots?

"What is this? Male IS pilots? Another Orimura Ichika dear?

Is this why you left for Switzerland?" the Queen demanded.

"I did not know of that kind of detail until I attended the meeting Grandma. And it is not just that, we have a whole group of them on the loose. They are part of some underground organization."

"Is this Phantom Task dear?"

"No. Based on the reports coming from the Italian National IS Representative, Mrs. Ginevra Sevra, it is highly likely that these male IS pilots are working in an independent organization that is considered to be on par with Phantom Task, or even more."

"And this is coming from the Italians? Their sense of humor has increased ever since the last decade."

"Grandma… that only applies to their politicians. Besides, one of us here has already experience fighting the male IS pilots right Miss Alcott?"

"Y-Yes?"

"So there you have it. Miss Alcott, elaborate how strong these new male IS pilots are."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Elaborate how strong these new male IS pilots are."

H-How did she know?

She soon gave me a serious look.

"Don't underestimate the professionals. The Italian representative pilots involved with the recent Rome IS Stadium also know of their existence, but kept it from their government. Now, almost all the main members of the European Women's IS Association are aware of this… irregularity."

Everyone soon focused their attention to me.

Wha… this is so stressful.

D-Don't worry Cecilia. You are a first class lady like the rest of them.

Her royal highness is now giving you the opportunity to speak as their equal.

This is nothing!

I immediately told them a primary account about how they bombed the Rome IS Stadium to catch us off guard, most likely by infiltrating their own men since the first pilot we caught was an infiltrator who set off the bomb in the stadium.

I then told them of their high level skills in maneuvering and about how rough and violent these men were when they are at close combat, using my wounds as a point of illustration.

I also spoke about the new 4th generation IS that uses pressurized air as a form of weapon and speed booster, plus the new 'Bits' with unusual hexagon plasma shields along with its deadly plasma missiles that cannot be destroyed.

By the time I am finished with my account, there are grim faces everywhere.

"It looks like the world is spinning at an unusual speed." Mrs. Middleton said.

"If they are this strong, we need a united female front, or something like that." Miss Maddern responded.

"That is totally out of the question! Various National IS Representatives have already kept this information from their governments. Forming a united female front will only be deemed as unnecessary from the world politicians and they will demand what motive prompted such an action. We are trying to keep this knowledge in total secrecy, not let it out to the world." Princess Claire exclaimed.

"So what conclusion has the European Women's IS Association reach dear?"

"Well Grandma, what we concluded is that – "

Bang!

Someone forced open the door.

"More interruption! This better be worth the intrusion." Princess Claire warned.

"I-I'm sorry! T-There is an emergency!"

It is a woman who looks like she is 19 years old, dressed in a modern suit with blonde wavy hair.

From the looks of it, she is just a regular member of the British Intelligence Agency.

"Spit it out."

"T-The IS facility at Southwest England has been attack by an unknown organization!"

Another attack, why am I not surprised these days?

"Any word from Miss Moyra Burns?"

"W-We lost contact! But there is something else!"

"What?"

"S-Satellite images captured several unkown ISes off the facility! 12 in total."

"WHAT?"

"Tell them to show it on screen!" the Royal princess commanded.

The intelligent agent soon reached a nearby computer and connected the computer's screen to the one used by the satellite.

As a screen pop out, the sight is disturbing.

As she said, there are 12 unknown ISes.

This should be live footage. So we can see their current positions and numbers.

There are the same black ISes that appeared in Rome, but there are also new model frames that did not appear before.

These ISes are dark blue ISes with red and white linings, and they are lesser in number compared to the black ones.

On the whole scale, they resembled the black ISes, but they had a diamond shape shield with a different booster backpack that greatly resembles my [Blue Tears] and the [Silent Zephyrs].

"Cecilia, are these the black ISes that appeared in Rome?" Sara Sempai asked.

"Y-Yes. But I did not see the others before."

"So they are male IS pilots then."

"Princess Claire. Do we ask for the assistance of the other members of the European Women's IS Association?" She asked.

"No. Order the Royal Navy to surround the Bristol Channel and the British Channel. Contact the army and the police and have them concentrate their numbers from London to the region around Plymouth."

"Wait! One of them is totally different." Mrs. Middleton pointed out.

As she mentioned, one of them is totally different.

This IS is not like the others on screen.

It is light blue in color along with black and white linings.

Plus, its armor is totally different.

It strongly resembled Houki-san's [Akatsubaki] and the Italian 4th generation IS that appeared in the Rome IS Stadium not too long ago.

_Don't tell me… another 4__th__ generation?_

"Check the left forearm plate of that IS!"

Everyone soon looked at me.

"I'm sorry Miss Cecilia?"

"The enemy's IS's generation number is indicated on their left forearm. I have a feeling that it is a 4th generation!"

"Do it." Miss Mountbatten Windsor said.

The intelligent agent soon zoomed in, and the logo confirmed my doubts.

Shinonono Tabane – 4th generation

"So it is a 4th generation. Good to see that there is only one, rather than a few at the moment. What have they been doing?"

"According to British intelligence, they have attacked the new IS facility around noon. Miss Moyra Burns was there, but we lost contact."

"What now, your highness?" Sara sempai asked.

Princess Claire waited, then she decided.

"Like I said earlier, order the Royal Navy to surround the Bristol Channel and the British Channel. Contact the army and the police and have them concentrate their numbers from London to the region around Plymouth. For all of the representative circle currently present, get ready to fly in the next half hour."

* * *

**So that's it, Prince Edward reveals himself intentionally.**

**I originally intended to write about how he met Ichika (Well, duh) in Wales at December last year.**

**But I decided that that is for another chapter.**

**But not to worry guys, Ichika will come in (well not so directly, he is still bandaged teenager haha) at the very end of the next chapter, after I clean up all the remaining plot on this section on Britain.**

**So until then, and Merry Christmas to all of you:)**

*******I did read the preview and noted some mistakes, did a slight editing on the number of IS Cores distributed around Britain as well as the number of people in the representative circle**


	8. Chapter 6: Fight between the two Genders

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 6 - Fight between the two Genders**

**Hi Guys, Merry Christmas:)  
**

**How's Chapter 5? Do you like it?**

**I know that this section on Britain may not be as appealing as compared to the previous chapters since Ichika and the girls are not around, but I hope that you would enjoy this interlude.**

**So far by right, in the macro plot of this fanfric, this is the only interlude where we don't see any of the main characters so i hope that is good news to all of you.**

**I hope you guys can keep up with the OCs. Please review or PM me if you need a second OC list.**

**As promised, I managed to finish up the remaining plot on this section in this chapter.**

**Hopefully you guys can enjoy yourselves.**

**So... lets start?**

* * *

**9****th**** March, Britain, Sacked IS Facility at Southwest England, 3:37 pm**

The Italian leader activated a private com-link.

"It's me. Do you hear me Edward?"

"Reading you loud and clear. What's the sitrep on your location?"

"No one. Their intellectual section is empty. Two of my men are currently working on abstracting intel. The rest are at standby."

"Any problems on your way in?"

"Not as much as I expected. By the time you British attacked at Section A, the whole facility is deserted. How about you?"

"As you know, Miss Moyra Burns appeared in this facility. She proved to be troublesome since she managed to take down two of my subordinates. One of them is even piloting the new [Golem 1V.3]."

"Woah… no wonder you British were emphasizing her presence here. I hope you did not have a rough time fighting her."

"Not so, [Arthur Wesley]'s 4th generation capabilities caught her off guard, so I managed to gain the upper hand. But I doubt things would be easier if I faced her again in the future."

"But how is it that you did not manage to calculate the possibility that she would be here?"

"I did, it's just that the probability of her being here is very low. Plus, my agents outside of Shinonono Tabane Organization were not expecting her to come either."

"So it is just bad luck that she appeared? Or is it more of a last minute decision for her to come down here?"

"Neither. It just shows how much IS security has improved since last year. My agents could not dig deeper enough. According to them, the representative circle has become more isolated so it is difficult to predict what their members are doing."

"But you did take care of… what's her name… Miss Burns?"

"Yes. I knocked her out."

"… If you ask me, the whole base is quite lifeless. If not for that Miss Burns to show up."

"Is there any one you encountered that could be from Phantom Task?"

"No one, except for that Winter person whom we all know as Miss Ostia. Just that there is a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone killed her in database room before we arrived."

"How did she die?"

"Well, there is a deep vertical hole in the middle of her cleavage so we suspected that she was stabbed by some sort of knife. But then there is also a hole in her forehead so she must have got shot too."

"… Well, it is of no relevance who is the culprit for now. What about the database."

"My boys who are working on it said that the database is cleared on any significant data. It is highly likely that this Winter was clearing her involvement in Phantom Task before she got killed."

"So there is no data? Phantom Task has responded faster than what our Japanese friend expected."

"Yes, but my boys are still working on it, just so see if there is any data that this Winter person might have overlooked."

"Good, keep me informed. But be quick, we managed to slow down the alert when the other British hacked into the security rooms. But we do not know how long we have until the actual staff members here call for help."

"Based on this feedback, I take it that the whole facility is deserted?"

"As for now, yes."

"Their lack of security to fight us is unnerving. There is fewer resistance than what I expect."

"Probably because there are very few female IS pilots here and the fact that the two 2nd generation [HMS Dreadnaughts] here are empty ISes."

"… I believe we are both suspecting a trap."

"Less unlikely. Since our radar indicates that there are no more life forms other than us in this specific region. But nevertheless, we shouldn't let our guard down."

"Boss!" one of the Italians reported.

"What?"

"We got ISes coming from the East. From these coordinates, they are most likely from London."

"Government ISes." The Italian leader commented.

"Yes I heard you." Edward said.

He must have overheard through the com-link.

Just how good is his hearing skill?

"Is your side done with the checking the data" Edward asked?

"Almost, we need a few more minutes."

"Keep doing what your side have to do, then escape back to base like we discussed."

"You mean the fishing boat, but what happens if we meet up with the Royal navy?"

"We will preoccupy our own countrymen, the Royal Navy and the representative circle will be too busy with us to look after the fishing boat."

"You guys are going to engage your own country's ISes?"

"We are ready enough. Didn't you Italians already faced your own female counterparts during Operation Papacy?"

"We got lucky, there were only three Italian female pros. But you British are going to face the entire representative circle right?"

"No problem. With Miss Morya Bruns out, there are only six of them left in total. And the Royal Navy will think twice of stopping us once we enter French territory."

_I really hope he is prepared._ The Italian hoped.

"_So in this operation, the organization is to have a multiple assault on each newly discovered base at the same time."_

_The British leader continued to explain to the Italian leader about the macro plan._

"_We will strike in the morning, and when we do so, the other factions of the organization will simultaneously attack their own assigned objective at the same time."_

"_Understood."_

"_As I mentioned before, there are five new objectives in total. Everyone involved received the same primary objective. Steal information from each venue's database and leave no live witnesses alive."_

"_Got it."_

"_We are also free to use whatever method we wish to attain the primary objective. Just don't make things too flashy, or we will be in trouble in the long run."_

"_I have a question."_

"_I'm all ears."_

"_Will you expect to face your oldest sister? I just want to make sure if you are mentally prepared to do so."_

"_No worries, I am prepared. Since she won't know who I am, not yet."_

**Southwest England, in the air**

12 [Golem IV]s and [Golem IV.3]s are already in air waiting to fight their own female countrymen.

In their lead is Edward Mountbatten Windsor in his 4th generation IS [Arthur Wesley].

Soon, three ISes came into view from the British mainland.

They were the familiar ISes they were expecting.

Princess Claire in her [Silent Zephyrs] is in the middle.

Miss Lolicia Maddern in the 2nd generation [HMS Dreadnaught] at her right.

And Mrs. Middleton in… an unknown IS.

…

There is something out of place.

This is not an IS that Edward has seen before.

"What's with that IS?"

Edward summoned a holographic screen and keyboard, and he soon started typing to make sure that this battle would be recorded.

After that, he typed in another command to summon another screen to zoom in to take a closer look on the new IS.

"Another new model frame? Directly from London? Aha ha~. We British can be quite amazing at times eh?"

"Hmph! Such a lame women shit!"

One of his own men few ahead of the others.

"Oi Oi Jayden! … Sigh newcomers… Oh never mind. I'll just take care of the more familiar one."

He literally meant his own older sister.

In response to one of his own men getting ahead of himself, the British representatives acted.

They soon charged towards them, and the battle commenced.

In response, Edward ordered only 9 of the 11 male IS pilots with him to engage the female IS pilots.

As planed, the British faction will gang up on one of their enemy with a minimum of three members.

Everyone in Shinonono Tabane Organization is trained to fight as a group, not as individuals.

The tactics every faction use nowadays are adopted from the Japanese faction who are the first faction to exist in the organization.

These tactics initially come from a certain Japanese teenager whom the whole world thought to be dead.

Everyone group is divided each with a mixture of the three mainstream categories.

Tanker, all rounder and support

The Tankers and all rounders do their job to keep the enemy busy while the support will hit the enemy at a place they least expect.

The mixture of these three categories in the groups is a must in order to survive in a live combat with real firearms.

Each group will also have at least one of the new [Golem IV.3]s with the rest being the standard black [Golem IV]s.

This would give them more options as to how to defeat their opponents.

Each group would then self pick a primary target and soon, are already busy firing their beam weapons away.

In Edward's case, it's his own sister.

He started by sending his own men to draw her attention, just to get a head start observation of her capabilities with the [Silent Zephyrs].

Since he never seen her in action with it before, this is a good chance to get sample data before proceeding.

Just like what the Chinese military genius Sun Tzu said, 'Know your enemy in order to defeat him', or something like that.

He observed as both sides maneuvered around, each side trying to get an accurate shot at each other.

Looking at the situation, it appears that the fight is one sided.

The representative cadets and Princess Claire are doing a better job.

One by one, the three females defeated her enemies by slowly outwitting them.

Considering that they are outnumbered, they did the only thing that can get them out of their situation.

They simply fly around and use one enemy as a shield from others.

As each enemy pilot fired, the females would place themselves near another enemy in such a way that the enemy would be the one who gets shot instead of them.

Not only did it help them avoid getting shot, it also helped them to preserve their shield energy and decrease the shield energy of the other enemies.

So even if the females are outnumbered three to one, they managed to still have an edge against their current enemies.

But that was not the main problem Edward can see.

The females are indeed pros.

They did just as Edward expected.

But the main problem lies in the male IS pilots they are facing.

They still failed to see what was happening around them.

A simple male IS pilot in Shinonono Tabane Organizaiton would have already noticed something is out of place, recover and change strategy.

Clearly, these new male pilots failed to fulfill that.

Better yet, they failed to use their IS to the best of its abilities.

Despite the fact that the [Golem IV]s and its variants are technologically adept, they all fail to land a successive hit.

It looks like they need more training and experience to have a better fight.

But Edward is not surprised.

The majority of the British faction who Edward brought with him today are males new to the organization.

So it is no surprise that they lost.

The more senior pilots present are the remaining two Edward kept at his sides.

No. 58, Thurston Nash and No. 74, Sean Poynter, all rounders.

Both whom are equipped with the new [Golem IV.3]s.

Given that the new members are thrown into battle faster than expected, it is no surprising thing for them to lose straight to professionals.

After 28 minutes, about half of the British faction currently present is already defeated, with their shield energy dropped to 0.

If Edward doesn't do something about this situation, things might end up getting bad.

In response to this scenario, Edward opened a massive com-link instructing the still surviving male pilots to grab those who have lost and fall back with the Italians.

Then he told Thurston and Sean to choose their own targets, while he will take care of his sister.

After that, the movements changed.

Those who are fighting left immediately, while the remaining three advanced towards their female opponents.

Before clashing, Edward opened a holographic screen to calculate the remaining shield energy the female pilots would have.

"Let's see."

Overall estimation – [HMS Dreadnaught]'s remaining shield energy estimated to be 276

Overall estimation – [unknown]'s remaining shield energy estimated to be 243

Overall estimation – [Silent Zephyrs]'s remaining shield energy estimated to be 337

Looks like Edward and the other two would have to spend a little more effort.

"All right. Let's give this a try."

He accelerated his speed, moving him closer to [Silent Zephyrs].

He started by using one of the newest ranged weapons in Shinonono Tabane Organization.

Brit BAR 001, one of the new Beam Assault Rifles unique in the world only to Shinonono Tabane Organization.

Its designs are based on the British L98A2 GP Rifle, but instead of cartridge capacities, it is a beam weapon instead.

It out-class the global experimental beam rifles used by the women that are usually long and resembled the 20th century bolt action rifles.

It has more ammunition capacity at 75 beam shots per magazine, firing at the rate of 630 rounds per minute, with the muzzle velocity at 985 meters per second.

The women's long high-energy beam rifles are powerful and effective at long range.

But the Brit BAR 001 is in a way more efficient for it is good not only in long range but it is also useful from mid to close range.

It is also beneficial in the air for a repetitive beam assault rifle is what is needed to maintain air superiority especially when one is using the PIC.

Plus the rate of firing for the women's long beam rifles are not as fast as a beam assault rifle.

In materializing this weapon, Edward charged at his own sister firing the weapon at the same time.

There are successive hits on the [Silent Zephyrs].

The repetitive rounds clearly depleting a significant portion of [Silent Zephyrs]'s shield energy.

He drew a smile as he saw his own sister's shock at the capability of his weapon.

But that shock is short lived for she managed to recover and act quickly to avoid getting shot.

As he continued to keep his distance and keep the iron sight fixed on her, she changed tactics and went for the other two instead.

_So she went for the others, in knowing that the others are a lesser threat. A predictable move._

_But I won't let you get what you want!_

In response, he continuously shot at his own sister, hoping to end it quickly since he really did not want to reveal all of his 4th generation's capabilities in a single day.

But Britain's National IS Representative is not someone one can beat easily.

She dodged his shots with ease spinning around elegantly in mid air with the PIC and landing successive hits on his own men at the same time.

"Hmm I see."

_So she still can maintain a level of flexibility mid air, regardless of what IS she is using._

_But!_

He continued to use his beam assault rifle to shoot at the British National IS Representative.

While she dodged his shots, he flew past her, hoping to get her attention.

"Don't get too cocky in front of me, Sister."

She responded by going after him, firing [Silent Zephyrs]'s high-energy rifle.

But these obvious shots proved too easy to handle, for Edward simply flew into the clouds above her, decreasing the probability of landing any successive hit since his own sister can't see through white masses of vapor.

He then applied guerilla tactics, appearing out of the blue from some random cloud, fired, and retreated into the clouds again.

However sometimes he stopped going into the clouds since he needs to keep a certain level of irregularity or else his future actions can be predictable easily.

But as time passed by, Edward reminded himself that he does not have the luxury of time to play with his sister.

As he drags this fight, the Royal Navy would have surrounded their location and there would be lesser chances of him getting out of Britain.

Despite the fact that some of the French are coming, they would still be outnumbered and out gunned by the Royal Navy.

If he need his escape plan to work out, he need to end the fight soon.

Without a second thought, he stopped his guerilla tactics, soared out of the clouds towards his sister.

Switching to his beam rifle, he began shooting at his own sister.

**London, Cecilia POV**

_The odds really appear to be against us._

This is all I can think off as I watched the battle back in the underground level of the Buckingham Palace.

The other Representatives are outnumbered.

Initially, Princess Claire intended for all of us present to head out.

But seeing my injured figure, she changed her mind.

In response, the Queen demanded that one active member of the representative circle remain in case these intruders are aiming for London.

So in the end, Sara sempai and I remained in London.

Before they left, Princess Claire told Miss Maddern to change her IS model frame.

There seems to be a new IS that the British IS companies put together.

It is also a 3rd generation prototype called [Potent Web].

It has a new 'Bits' installed that is said to outclass the standard 'Bits' the [Blue Tears] and [Silent Zephyrs] has.

Mrs. Middleton pointed out the risk of using a brand new IS immediately without test runs.

But Princess Claire is determined to use any available technology against these male IS pilots.

However, as I watched the screen showing the fight, I am beginning to be unsure if they are currently able to defeat these new adversaries.

True, the first 9 male pilots who attacked

there is an uneasy feeling within me.

For some reason, this new 4th generation IS pilot seems to be able to stand up to Princess Claire's IS skills.

I do not understand.

Why is it that these new male pilots can rival our professionals so easily?

I heard that even the Italian professionals, not to mention Italy's Representative cadets and National representative, failed to defeat them.

Why?

How can they be so good?

Is it because of the male's stronger physical capabilities?

But I thought we females stand a better chance since we can multitask while men can't.

Argh! It's very irritating!

Can't that 4th generation IS fall?

"Cecilia."

"Y-Yes Sara sempai?"

"Relax, the battle won't end yet."

**6 minutes later, back to the IS battle**

At first the battle between the British males and females turn out to be in the favor of the male IS pilots.

But Edward quickly regretted believing so.

This new IS which he had never see before sure has its surprises.

The 'Bits' on this IS is each shaped in an octagon.

But what shocked Edward more was the technological capability of this new weapon.

Of the two males in the [Golem IV.3]s, Sean chose to take on Miss Maddern.

No. 74 Sean is an all rounder in the British faction, but his is also a data collector.

So he should be familiar as to how 'Bits' work as well as their weaknesses.

He might stand a chance against Miss Maddern, as long as he does not get too ahead of himself.

But as soon as Sean approached Miss Maddern, she immediately unleashed her own 'Bits'.

There are 4 in total, but they are spread wide from each other.

Before Edward noticed what was wrong, beam whips flew from each side of the unknown IS's 'Bits'.

They connect to one another such that the four 'Bits' formed some sort of massive entanglement of web.

And what is worse is that Sean is caught in the middle.

Then all of sudden, these beam webs then reduced their lengths and then wrapped themselves around Sean.

As Sean struggled to free himself, he realized that the properties of this beam web is to slowly reduce an IS's shield energy straight to 0 after a short of time.

But is seems like Sean was stuck.

He could not do a single thing to get out of his situation.

Damn it!

Data collectors do not have the same level of adaptability normal IS pilots would have.

It is obvious that he would have difficulty facing someone whom he has no data on.

Edward soon realized the danger.

Miss Maddern is attempting to detain Sean, to take him captive.

So that they can have a direct source to the irregularity of male IS pilots.

And Edward cannot let this slide.

Abandoning his attention on his sister, he proceeds to help Sean.

He started by focusing his riflescope onto the separate 'Bits'.

If he shot one down, would he disrupt the energy channel responsible for the beam web?

He fired and got a successive hit.

Only three 'Bits' left.

But the beam webs did not disappear.

They merely slithered around until they found a new connection.

At this rate, the only way out might be to destroy all the 'Bits'.

Edward twisted his tongue.

It looks like there is a lot to do before they can get out of here.

On the other side, things seem to get less chaotic compared to here.

No. 58, Thurston Nash seems to be keeping his own pace with Mrs. Middleton.

Thurston is a heavy tanker with an adept amount of stamina.

Edward can trust him to preoccupy Mrs. Middleton enough.

But the increasing problem now is Princess Claire.

Once Edward shifted his attention, Princess Claire also changed hers.

She must have been aware of the capabilities of the unknown IS and must have trusted it to preoccupy Edward's attention for a brief amount of time.

Within this time gap, she went straight for Thurston.

He is already doing his best keeping up in Mrs. Middleton.

But the sudden intrusion of Princess Claire sure puts things a little difficult.

Edward soon kept up his process in destroying the strange 'Bits'.

But Miss Maddern is not going to sit around and do nothing.

She fired two missiles from her missile launchers hidden at the back of her waist and fired her beam rifle at the same time.

Forcing to switch his attention, he dodged the beam shot and kept a distance.

Edward then used 'Rapid Switch'.

He swapped his beam rifle and summoned two different weapons in the two of his hands.

Short plasma submachine guns of a variant design of the Brit BAR 001.

He then fired multiple shots at the missiles.

The rain of small beam shots got their mark and the missiles exploded.

In retaining his momentum, Edward shifted the scope of his two weapons at the strange 'Bits'.

Many hit Sean and the beam web surrounding him.

After a few more attempted shots, the strange 'Bits' soon let go.

But once they spread around, it just increased the chances of getting hit by Edward's twin plasma submachine guns.

After orientating his wrists, he managed to destroy the remaining strange 'Bits'.

In recovering, Sean soon went near Edward to regroup.

"Sorry sir, these strange 'Bits' totally went against all my expectations."

"No worries. This strange new IS is yet to be registered. We won't know of the new technological updates. Besides, we got to give it credit. At least we know that this new IS would serve Britain's interests well."

"So what now?"

"I got to help Thurston. Now that her 'Bits' are gone, she has a handicap. But watch out, we don't know what sort of new tricks this strange IS might have."

Without waiting for a reply, Edward changed his course.

Sean should have no problems with Miss Maddern now that her 'Bits' is gone so Edward does not have much to worry about.

Looking at the other side, Thurston seems to be doing slightly better that what Edward thought.

He expected Thurston to lose half of his remaining shield energy.

But it seems that Thurston is stronger than he thought.

He did not get the outnumbered situation get to him.

He merely played calm and attack when necessary all the while keeping a distance and avoiding the 'Bits' from the [Silent Zephyrs] and the [HMS Dreadnaught].

Dodging eight 'Bits' proved to be a challenge.

Within that eleven minutes that Edward used to free Sean, Thurston managed to play endurance enough to just lose a third of his shield energy

In considering the shield energy that he remained, he chose to finish off Mrs. Middleton first.

He sent a com-link message to Thurston to keep up with his first target.

Thurston took that as a cue to start getting more serious.

In a split second, he twisted his body and used double 'Ignition Boost' closing his distance with Mrs. Middleton.

Before she can respond, he summoned a beam bayonet at the tip of his beam rifle and stabbed at the [HMS Dreadnaught]'s model frame.

The force of the thrust, combined with the speed of his IS, dealt a heavy damage to Mrs. Middleton's shield energy.

But it does not end there.

As the beam bayonet stabbed Mrs. Middleton, Thurston added a little insurance by pressing his rifle's trigger.

Stab first then fire at point blank range.

Needless to say, Mrs. Middleton was sent flying to the other side.

As she was flung to the other side, Edward seized the chance to take out her 'Bits'.

Since her concentration is disrupted by Thurston's sudden attack, her 'Bits' merely stood perfectly still in mid air waiting for any more commands.

They make easy target practice and Edward wasted no time to shoot them down.

Changing to his beam rifle, he sniped the 'Bits' one by one.

But just as he was about to shoot the last one, he was blocked by one of [Silent Zephyrs]'s Defensive 'Bits'.

Realizing that he is now the focus of his own sister, Edward immediately maneuvered out of his position.

He barely missed a beam shot by a few inches.

Looking at the angle where the beam was shot, he saw his own sister aiming at him with [Silent Zephyrs] beam rifle.

Tch! So she managed to see what I was up to.

This cannot drag on forever.

How much shield energy does everyone have left?

Overall estimation – [Silent Zephyrs]'s remaining shield energy estimated to be 243

Overall estimation – [HMS Dreadnaught]'s remaining shield energy estimated to be 103

Overall estimation – [unknown]'s remaining shield energy estimated to be 86

Ok… what about the others?

Overall estimation – [Golem IV.3]'s remaining shield energy under No. 74 and No. 52 estimated to be 278 and 192 respectively.

Good, so Miss Maddern and Mrs. Middleton soon lost a lot of shield energy.

It is only a matter of time before –

Oof

Before Edward can finish his thoughts, he was flung to the other side after getting hit from a beam shot.

Needless to say, the culprit is his own sister.

A few more minutes before, it seems that Claire slowed her shooting pace.

She intends to land successive hits on me.

After three to five critical direct shots on the chest plates or the head, Edward is forced to retreat back to the clouds again.

Though she did not fire as fast as she used to, she always scored bulls eyes carefully, as expected of a semi-finalist of the past Mondo Grossos.

Her control in sniping while in mid air is unparalleled.

What about her shield energy?

Since time initially was not on his side, Edward is forced to take things into his own hands,

Edward just received a message from the Italians that they are already on the move back to France with the other British.

No choice, he will have to do this the hard way.

He sent an emergency message to the two remaining male IS pilots to tell them to fall back.

Using double 'Ignition Boost', Edward closed in onto his sister.

He sent one last drop kick and unleashed his elbow 'Bits'.

But they are not directed at his sister.

They are directed at the other two representative cadets.

With one single thought, he fired his two 'Bits'.

The two of them managed to dodge the first shot, but not the second.

As they struggled to recover, Edward then directed the two 'Bits' to his own sister.

She attempted to maneuver with wide angles to avoid getting shot.

But Edward has no intention to shoot her.

Once he brought his 'Bits' close enough, he unleashed the beam blades at the tip of his 'Bits'.

As the beam blades form a distinct shape Edward can see the looks of shock coming from his own sister.

Sorry Claire.

With one single command, they hit her square in the abdomen, sending her down crashing into the landscape.

Edward's main target was his own sister from the very beginning.

He intends to finish things now.

Using 'Rapid Switch', he changed into the Brit BAR 001 and continuously shot the [Silent Zephyrs] with armor piercing rounds.

He managed to drain her shield energy significantly, before he got shot from the back.

The two representative cadets soon flew nearer.

He maneuvered his elbow 'Bits' back to his armor frame and soon got out of the way before getting shot again.

As Miss Maddern went for his sister, Mrs. Middleton continues to shoot him.

But it is more to force Edward to keep his distance, as Mrs. Middleton is not pursuing him.

After Edward kept a significant distance, she stopped firing.

Looking down at his own sister, her movements became restricted.

Her shield energy is at zero.

…

…

Edward couldn't believe it.

He managed to best his own sister.

Even though his fight with her began with some of her shield energy deplete, he expected himself to have a rough time.

He did not expect himself to defeat her, but in the end to only stall her.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

A familiar voice rang in Edward's ears.

Apparently someone opened a private com-link during this crucial moment.

The caller spoke English, but there is a slight Japanese accent to it.

Edward has not heard this voice ever since the end of the leader's meeting prior to the events of Vosgunav.

_Ichika?_

"I've already monitored the situation. Back off for now. We can't afford to lose this 4th generation machine to governmental forces."

Although Edward didn't think he would lose, it could still take a while to finish the fight.

If the fight dragged on, other IS reinforcement might come too.

What Ichika said made sense, he has to comply.

"Roger."

"I won't let you run!"

While saying that, Miss Maddern used Ignition Boost to approach Edward.

But at the same time, Edward directed all his thrusters forward, and started a reverse 'Ignition Boost'.

In order to throw off his pursuer, he used 'Rapid Switch' again.

This time to keep his beam weapon and to summon what looked like a IS sized grenade.

While still using reverse 'Ignition Boost', he threw the grenade in front of him directly between himself and Miss Maddern.

Twisting his body 180 degrees, he flew away for one thing, escape.

The grenade he threw exploded and the whole area in the air filled with black smoke screen.

By the time the smoke screen cleared, Edward is way out of sight.

**British channel**

As Edward flew past English territory, he came into the British channel.

From a distance he can already see the naval ships under the command of the Royal Navy.

As he glanced at his watch, the French reinforcements should have arrived here by now.

But his surroundings are too quiet, too quiet.

He soon got an uncomfortable feeling

Looking at his navigation, he saw no one coming from the French mainland.

And his radar indicates that there is no IS around him.

Something is out of place.

He looked at his coordinates.

He is at the right place, the French male IS pilots should be here.

But they are not.

Miscommunication between factions is rare, it sometimes happen.

But Edward cannot take miscommunication as an answer.

He had made sure that the information and coordinates are crisp and clear.

It should not be possible for anyone to misinterpret and fail to come at the right time.

After more pondering, Edward suddenly understood.

The Frenchmen abandoned their posts.

They purposely did not come.

They did agree to send backup, but at the very last minute they backed out.

Probably based on the assumption that four IS would not be a match for the Royal Navy, who in turn have their own ISes.

This obviously does not speak well of the French faction.

But once he thought about it twice, the fault did not lie really in the French IS pilots.

They lie in the French leader.

Edward was familiar with the French leader.

Familiar enough to accept this circumstance once he knows that the French leader is mostly behind this.

Edward said it himself.

Matters outside of France or being unrelated to France are not within the concerns of the French leader.

The French leader must have realized the situation France would be in if the French reinforcements engaged the British Royal navy.

It would only further deepen the political rift between both nations ever since Britain was one of the few countries responsible for omitting France from Europe's 3rd generation 'Ignition Plan'.

This last minute back out is merely an insurance that their own country won't be further caught in the political web that their country is already facing.

Edward currently wanted to punch that French leader's face.

But he know he can't.

Even if he wanted to, challenging the French leader is currently considered suicide.

The French leader is one of the more senior amongst the original members of Shinonono Tabane Organizaiton.

Well, at least more senior than Edward himself.

This means that he is stronger, and has a lot more experience than Edward in regards to the IS.

Rumors say that he is strong enough to learn some secrets from the peerless genius herself.

Even Edward, an original member of the organization, did not get the chance to see the peerless genius herself.

Since the French leader is one of few who is strong enough to get Dr. Shinonono's attention, Edward decided that he would be an idiot if he currently decided to go against the French leader.

So… how can he get out of this mess?

Looking around, he saw a fishing boat not too long from here.

It is not the same fishing boat that the Italians used to escape with the rest of the British faction.

Now that is odd.

The Royal Navy should have already cleared the entire Bristol coast and the British channel.

There should not be a fishing boat on the sea.

As his IS screened onto it, he discovered that it was an illegal fishing boat.

At first Edward intent to use that boat, but he stopped himself.

He needs to think about this carefully.

He has heard of a particular incident faced by a certain Japanese male IS pilot along with the female pilot of the 4th generation [Akatsubaki].

Apparently, the fishing boat is the reason why the two failed their mission.

So Edward is getting a giddy feeling in regards to illegal fishing boats.

But he has no choice.

This is his only ticket out.

Thinking once, thinking twice, he flew towards the fishing boat.

As he landed on the boat, he noted that the only sailors are a father and his son.

He could see their shock as he landed, thinking if they were caught by the government.

Edward deactivated his IS into standby mode, but he kept his helmet on.

Smiling to the two, he asked if they could bring him to French soil.

He can again see the shock on the two sailors faces, as they weren't expecting the sound of a male.

Even with the existence of male IS pilots, the whole world still thinks that females can only pilot IS.

When Edward saw that the two sailors are too shocked to answer, he repeated his question.

Realizing the situation the two sailors are in, they immediately complied, in return that Edward keep quiet about their illegal fishing activities.

**London, 6:58 pm**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Princess Claire yelled.

"Yes…" Miss Burns said.

After the Royal navy lost the intruders, Princess Claire went back to London.

On her way back, she received a call from the British Intelligence Agency that they found Miss Burns somewhere in the attacked facility.

By the time she was rushed to a hospital in London, she regained her conscious.

When Princess raced to the hospital, the doctor assured her that Miss Burns is all right

She was surprisingly unharmed and the doctor said she got lucky to be unconscious.

But Miss Burns kept quiet and waited until the doctor leaves before reporting about the events that happened in Southwest England.

The news that Edward survived is purely good to Princess Claire.

But when Miss Burns revealed the identity of the pilot in the new 4th generation, the princess began to lose her sense of reality.

"So Edward as alive… and he was one of them?"

"He told me that he joined the organization to make sure that they do not pose that much of a threat to Britain."

"He voluntarily disappeared so that he can keep a watchful eye on this unknown organization?"

"I am afraid yes. This was what he told me before he knocked me out."

…

…

"So what are you going to do? You are quite intent to destroy these male IS pilots."

Princess Claire brought her right hand to her face.

"I need time to think. This is all getting so wrong."

"Will you tell you family?"

"Of course! They are dying for any news about Edward so how am I going to keep things quiet?"

"Even about his involvement in this… Shinonono Tabane Organization?"

"What did you say?"

Miss Burns hesitated for a minute before revealing the rest of the contents Edward told her before he knocked her out.

By the time she was finished, Princess Claire saw the situation in a different manner.

"So not only would he keep an eye on this organization, he would also get some of its technology… smart, really smart Edward."

"Princess Claire?"

"But that does not mean I will let go of your sudden disappearance. If I see you again, you are really going to get it from me."

"Umm… Ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Just as Edward proposed. We'll leave this organization alone for the time being."

"WHAT?"

Now Miss Burns is shocked.

"Edward is already doing Britain a favor being in that organization. If we might become a hindrance to him, it is best we leave him alone."

"But Princess, aren't you going to do something about this?"

"Since he is doing me a favor watching that organization I will let this incident slide for now."

"…"

"Trust me, Edward is not stupid, he thinks. I think I know what he is up to, so I am going to play along his game for the time being."

Understanding and following each other's game to the benefit of both, as expected of the two siblings.

They know each other well.

But at what cost?

The Princess must surely think of the consequences.

The whole European Women's Association of IS Affairs is after this new organization.

Wouldn't they suspect the representative circle if they don't do anything in future?

Miss Burns reassured herself.

Princess Claire is an extremely cautious person.

She taught herself and Edward to think ahead at least three times before moving on.

She has an idea of how this situation can work.

Miss Burns can only hope that it would be for the better.

**France, Normandy, Cherbourg****-Octeville****, unknown hideout**

The Italian leader walked into the intellectual section.

New holographic screens filled the room, mostly screening about different locations in the world map with indications of reds and greens.

He saw Edward standing over a specific hologram.

It is different for it is a 3D spherical map specifically indicating different places in the world.

The 'missing' Royal Prince saw the Italian leader approach.

He then off the holographic spherical screen and merely indicated to the Italian to come closer.

"You just missed the reports from the other factions. They attacked the other locations our Japanese friend discovered during Operation Papacy."

"What have we got?"

"Mostly what we suspected. It appears that the stronger members of Phantom Task are allocated in America and Asia."

"How did the others fair?"

"They are all successful, but what matters is how much the cost."

"For the Chinese and the Russians, they did not have a single casualty but some of their ISes got hit badly. The Americans got worse, two dead with eight ISes wrecked but all the IS cores are still intact. But the French and the Japanese faired batter than the rest."

"What about the intel?"

"The two of us are going to meet our Japanese friend to discuss, we will read the information we got from the others when we travel."

"Travel? Aren't you MIA? What happens if you get identified?"

"We are going to smuggle ourselves into a carrier cruiser. Big, meant for exporting trade materials between countries. We will be gone long before they know it."

"Where's the location?"

"We will meet him in Japan, but not within this week. He has another mission so we will meet him at another day. But we will have to leave ASAP since the number of ships travelling to the far East itself can fluctuate."

"I see."

"You know, unlike me, you have the option to take the plane with the others."

"It's all right. I can get used to smuggling ourselves on board a ship."

"I see."

"Are you going to do something about the French? They did not show up in the end right?"

"Trust me, I would love to. But I would be a fool if I challenge the French leader directly."

**10****th**** March, Federation of Russia, Volgograd, Location RU-17 section B, 2:54 pm**

Volgograd

Formerly known as Stalingrad, it is a city of great significance to the Federation of Russia.

Despite its inferior size compared to Moscow, the city had its major role in Russia's Industrial productions.

Business, both Russian and foreign alike, have made the city lively ever since the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991.

The population size currently is roughly a million, a ninth to that of Moscow's.

This small yet large community made Volgograd a tempting location for many underground organizations to establish new bases.

But due to its more isolated area deep in Russia from the black sea, underground organizations found little significance establishing a base of operations there.

Well, unless it is for economical interests.

It is also due to this reason that the Russian faction of Shinonono Tabane Organization chose to use Volgograd to house a base.

The more isolated area made it easier for the Russian male IS pilots to blend into the public as commoners.

No one, not even any of the local Russians, are aware of the fact that several of their own are individuals blessed with the opportunity to be Russia's first male IS Pilots.

These Russians are currently using a renovated warehouse as their base of operations.

The warehouse belongs to one of the most influential Russian mafias,

Hoping to exploit the connection with the male IS pilots, the mafia leader agreed to let the Russian faction use the warehouse as an intellectual hideout for their own advances.

On the outside, it is just a regular warehouse.

But on the inside, it is a hideout for one of the most dangerous underground organizations the world has yet to see.

"Hey… got a transmission coming in."

"I'll run a diagnosis. Just to check the origins of the source."

"No need. It's from the Japanese."

"Them again? Any ways, I'll run a diagnosis just in case."

One of the rooms in the warehouse is filled with all sorts of electronic devices, computers, wires, headphones, USB flash or hard drives, etc.

Well, it is not so surprising since this is one of the various intellectual hideouts of the Russian faction in Shinonono Tabane Organization.

There are currently only two Russian teenagers in the intellectual chamber of the hideout.

They are both on duty to observe any incoming transmissions be it from ally or from noted enemies.

"It's coming from Kyoto. So… probability of it coming from our Japanese friends is 0.739 down to 3 significant figures."

"Where's our leader?"

"He is still at the circus."

"Hmm… hang on, got to check out the transmission frequencies."

"Shall we answer it? We can always tell the boss later."

"… Wait."

"…"

"Ok diagnosis complete. No one is tracing the transmission. So there are no chances of any external organizations hearing us out."

"All right. I am going to answer it."

A holographic screen soon opened filled with voice wavelengths and the bandaged teenager's number.

"This the Russian faction at location RU-17 section B reading you loud and clear sir."

"Is your leader present? It would be good if I can a word with him right away" The Japanese asked.

"Unfortunately sir, our leader is currently addressing his… external issues. He has yet to return to the base for quite some time. Do you read that acknowledge?"

"Affirmative. I can't stay long so I'll need you to transfer orders on my behalf."

"Affirmative. Our ears are all clean with pen and paper. What are the new orders?"

"The Russians are to meet us in Japan for a new operation ASAP. We are targeting an underground Japanese group that has the same level of secrecy as us. They are a potential threat at the same level of Phantom Task so we need to decide whether we need to take them out."

"Copy that sir. May we ask what is our target?"

"Some family called Sarashiki. For as far as we know, they have a considerable influence in both Japan's parliamentary Diet and in Japan's IS Academy. They had clashes with Phantom Task for quite some time, so that would make them difficult to handle."

"Copy that."

"The main force of our manpower is going to create a diversion. Tell your leader that he is allowed to be in charge of it."

"Location sir?"

"Japan's IS Academy. The primary target for the diversion is the Student Council President, the National IS Representative of Russia, Sarashiki Tatenashi."

* * *

**And that's the end of this section on Britain.**

**This chapter is smaller, only 7000+ words since I used most of Chapter 4 and 5 on this section on Britain.**

**I initially thought I would write up to 10 000+ words, but for this chapter 7000+ is already enough.**

**Next Chapter we will see Ichika and the girls again yay!**

**This next section on IS Academy is going to be a big project for me.**

**Tatenashi is definitely coming in, along with Kanzashi and the other heroines.**

**I will see if I can bring in Ran too, since this fanfric is staged in the girls' second year, Ran should be in the first year.**

**As for Dan... maybe not so yet.**

**For those who are curious about Tabane and Ku-chan, they will come in after the next section on IS Academy so please be patient.**

**As for Madoka... now that is a secret fufufu :)**

**Please continue to review, the lack of reviews recently is making me feel uncomfortable.**

**Oh, one more thing.**

**Is there anyone of French nationality reading this fanfric? If so then I hope you do not get offended in anyway:)**


	9. Chapter 7: Kyoto's brewing menace

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 7 - Kyoto's brewing menace**

**Hi guys:)**

**Thank you all for your continued support:)**

**I seen the reviews, really appreciate those who commented.**

**Dear Korak324, thanks for your review. F****or your first question it's the latter and I will take your suggestion:), as for your second question [Byakushiki] was destroyed when Ichika lost his memories so his IS will be a new model frame. I won't introduce his new IS until halfway through this section on IS Academy.**

**Dear Lajoie, unfortunately I will have to expand on the OCs (it means 'Other Characters' right? Not related to the original work of course, sorry I'm still new to the terms haha). It's what makes this story have its richness. If you are talking about leaving Ichika and the girls out in a chapter like the section on Britain then yes, I won't do it anymore. But if you are suggesting just focusing on Ichika, his family and the girls then that would be extremely difficult. I hope you can understand this, every story has their OCs.**

**As for when Ichika will meet the girls again, it should be after this section on IS Academy. But of course Ichika still does not have his memories so I am still debating on how to properly present his amnesia to the girls.**

***Did a slight correction regarding Ichika's room size (4th Jan 2013), also corrected the design of the Orimura Mon (16th Jan 2013)**

**In no further due, IS Academy section will start now.**

* * *

**11****th**** March, Japan, IS Academy, 9:36 pm**

"Yamada, how is the tracing?"

"Ah Orimura Sensei! As the data suggests, the new black ISes are a variation of the unmanned ISes that attacked us during the cannonball fast and the class representative battle last year."

"And the blue ones?"

"Though they have a different design altogether, the possibility of it having the same unmanned system is around 96%. Could they be from the same source Orimura Sensei?"

_I better not let her know about Tabane's involvement._

In the strict accessed underground level of IS Academy, two teachers resumed their research of the new abnormity that appeared in Italy not long ago.

When the two teachers brought IS Academy's second year to Italy for an exchange programme, they were attacked twice, by unknown ISes at two different venues.

After the battle, the two teachers spend sleepless night trying to trace the origins of the mysterious attackers.

This was of course done without the consultation of the Italian representative pilots.

The only thing they can conclude, is that the blue and black ISes could be from the same source.

Of course, Chifuyu already confirmed that after having a chat with the peerless genius herself.

But in order to draw unwanted attention, she left Tabane's involvement out of the picture.

Ever since then, the two teachers have been trying to solve this mystery without brining Tabane into the picture.

According to Yamada's current report, their assumption is right on track.

But Orimura Chifuyu could not care less about these details right now.

She stood staring at a certain image captured by Houki's IS.

It was the savage smile given by one of the enemy IS pilots.

Orimura Sensei frowned.

That kind of savage smile…

To an ordinary person, it may look like any ordinary smile coming from battle maniac individuals.

But to her, that smile is familiar.

In fact, it is so familiar that it brought her back memories of her younger days.

Memories of _them_, her parents, her family, Kyoto.

Along with _him_!

That strict elderly, who trained her from young for as long as she can remember. That same elderly who taught her everything she knew.

That same elderly who strongly encouraged her to fight and to kill.

All for the so-called sake of Japan.

"Yamada, I'll leave the rest to you."

"EEEEHHHH?! No way… I haven't slept for the past two days…"

But Orimura Sensei ignored her, and she soon left the room.

That smile, she could not think of anything else.

After all these years when they stopped chasing her to get to Ichika, they finally showed up.

It looks like those in Kyoto are finally on the move.

She does not know why, but the fact that she knows that they are on the move already indicates that they are up to something.

But how those people get Tabane's ISes?

How did they even reach her?

Knowing that Tabane, how did she even gets interested in filth like them?

These are questions that automatically pop up.

But amidst of all these revelations and questions, Orimura Chifuyu smiled.

_Bring it on, you old man, no matter how skilled you trained my cousins, I will thwart your plans._

The era of the Empire of Japan is long gone.

Someone will need to give that old man a smack on the cheek to wake him up.

**12****th**** March, Kyoto Prefecture, Orimura mansion, 7:34 am**

A gap between the Fusuma (traditional Japanese sliding door) caused the morning light to shine on his face.

Orimura Ichika, the 28th Head of the Orimura family, woke up in the light of the morning sun.

He scratched his hair as his mind became active, finding himself in a familiar place.

He is in his Washitsu (traditional Japanese room) in the family mansion, which boasts having an area of 32 Tatami (about 58.3 meters square in total).

Gaining awareness of the new morning, he sat upright pushing the blanket of his futon down to his waist.

He began to twist his neck to the left and to the right, instigating two sharp cracks from two individual vertebras within his spine.

He then stood up and stretched to his full height, loosening the tensions between the joints around his body that had tightened during his sleep.

He packed his futon and kept it in the oshiire (closet).

That done, he looked down to the side on the floor.

At an area a few inches above where his pillow used to be, stood a table display stand.

On the display stand, it holds two noticeable objects.

A Katana and a Wakizashi with the longer placed above the shorter.

Slowly, Ichika lowered himself and wrapped his right hand over the Tsuka (handle) of the Katana.

The black wrapped Tsuka felt comfortable in his grip.

Strong and solid, with a hint of friction, which is essential so that the blade does not fly off its owner's hands once it becomes sweaty.

Satisfied with its touch, Ichika used his free left hand to take the scabbard off the display stand.

He then drew the blade out slightly, marveling at the well-preserved metal work.

This Katana is old, very old.

It was forged during the Sengoku Jidai somewhere during its beginning years around 1467 – 1469.

It was made by a nameless sword smith.

Though the sword smith is unknown, the Katana was well made, its cutting edge is made perfectly for its former use, to kill.

It is said that the 1st Head carried this sword into battle under the service of Toyodomi Hideiyoshi.

His service was one of many that pleased the Daimyo and the Daymio rewarded the 1st Head in numerous occasions.

It was that period of time where the family name Orimura came into formal recognition, even though the family line as a samurai family went all the way back before the Sengoku Period.

The Orimura family began their history as a continuous line of a samurai clan that traced their lineage all the way back to the Heian era in the 12th century.

As mentioned earlier it was until the Sengoku Jidai that the family name Orimura came into official recognition.

Throughout the Azuchi-Momoyama period and the Edo Period the family stood out little.

The only thing that increased the family status is that sometime in the early Edo period a woman from the family married to Kyoto's Daimyo.

Since then, throughout the rest of the Edo period, the Orimura family had considerable influence within Kyoto Prefecture.

After the Meiji Restoration in 1868, the family Head of that time, the 19th Head, saw potential in the westernization of Japan, particularly the economy.

He directed all the family resources into establishing an economic conglomerate forming a combination of banking, business and industry.

Of all the three, banking was set a priority.

Since the family already had a huge influence within Kyoto Prefecture, seizing control of the banks in the region would secure the family's advantage in the economic monopoly throughout the region.

After various profitable investments the family made sure that their status, as a powerful family company, remained unchanged for a brief period of time.

After that comes business and industry, and soon the Orimura family established themselves as an economic power in Kyoto Prefecture.

Along with many other companies, the Orimura family successfully became one of the Zaibatsu.

It is not as influential as compared to the big four- Sumitomo, Mitsui, Mitsubishi and Yasuda.

But it was influential enough to maintain the status quo within Kyoto Prefecture.

After the Second World War in 1945, the Orimura family made sure that they did not get a lot of attention from the Supreme Commander for the Allied Powers, or SCAP for short.

After occupying the Daichi Seimei building in Tokyo, SCAP intended to abolish all the Zaibatsu companies in the hopes to demilitarize Japan and break its economical power.

Since the Orimura family's conglomerate is part of the Zaibatsu, it may not be a good idea to make themselves that known.

Eventually the family's company became one of the newly established Keiretsu, and for the remaining generations throughout post-war period, the family members had maintained that status quo.

So throughout the history, the Orimura family had seen 27 generations to get to where they are today.

But that is only on the surface.

Every powerful family has a darker side of their history.

For the Orimura family, it began during the post war period after 1945 during the reign of the 24th Head.

A decade after Japan surrendered, the majority of the family could not stomach the American occupation any longer.

They saw the Americans changing Japan into their image, as a satellite state to repel the growing influence of the Soviet Union.

The once great empire was reduced into nothing but a simple American buffer state in Asia.

Hence they coined the post war and Cold War period as the 'Americanization' of Japan.

Firstly, they just went with the flow just as many other Japanese did.

But when the Americans abolished Shintoism, the 24th Head really struggled to keep the family members under control.

To the family, Shintoism is everything.

It marked the core of Japan's culture.

It has forever been there representing the mythological ages that marked Japan's early history all the way up to now.

Though the abolishment of Shintoism is considered extreme to the family members, it can be understood with proper reason.

The Americans saw Shintoism as a religion that inspired various ultra nationalistic motives, which indirectly lead to the Pacific war.

Throughout the Second World War, it also used as social propaganda by the imperial Japanese government to control public opinion enough to even make the people voluntarily commit suicide.

The famous mass Japanese suicide at the Banzai cliff was instigated by Shintoism beliefs after the Showa Emperor instigated a broadcast promising that those who commit suicide would gain an equal place to the soldiers who died in the war in the afterlife.

In fearing that the current generation of the family would cause Japan unnecessary problems, the 24th Head ordered the family to retreat into the shadows, restricting the family from arousing any meaningless nationalistic obstacles.

Nationalism was the reason Japan started and lost the Pacific war.

Due to that reason the 24th Head condemned nationalism and begin encouraging the family members to be more conservative.

This was mainly for the sake of preserving the remaining cultural links Japan had, particularly since most were lost during the American aerial bombardments throughout the country.

But unfortunately, most family members did not agree with him.

The Head then decided that the best route for the family is to take out potential threats to Japan during post wartime, such as communists and separatist groups during the Cold War.

This would preoccupy the majority of the family who were nationalistic then, as they are still routing out threats to Japan's security and stability.

So throughout the Cold War up to now, the Orimura family became specialized with various occupations such as bankers, businesspeople, agents and assassins.

There is no Orimura who is ordinary, not one.

As time passed gradually, less family members became nationalistic driven.

Now, the current day family members mostly did not care about nationalism, at least to the extreme extent.

Soon it is time to pass the wealth, power and various underground links and dealings to the 28th generation.

Everything will be inherited, with Ichika leading as the 28th Head.

Ichika sometimes pounded on his new status as the family Head.

Who would have thought that he would come so far?

Given the fact that he does not remember anything of his past, it felt slightly awkward that he would accept a position that holds such history behind it.

Shelfing the Katana, he brought it to his left waist and moved to the center of his room.

The wooden Tatami (traditional Japanese floor) felt extremely cold to the touch.

But in maintaining his own mental discipline, he ignored it.

He knelt in Seiza position at the center, taking his time to slide the Katana's scabbard through his Kimono's Obi.

He proceeds to relax his mind and body.

And then, he began.

In one swift motion, he drew his Katana and performed the 10 Iaido katas he practiced every single day.

From the instant he drew the blade, Ichika pictured himself in various scenarios.

Where he might be, the supposed time of the day, the supposed weather, the angle of the sun, the positions of his enemies, how far is he outnumbered, etc.

His muscles and ankles cracked at his movements, at every draw, slash and shelf.

Though he is still young, the sheer weight of the blade can affects his movements and mental concentration.

Without proper control, his blade can slice too far, giving him lesser time to recover from the strike.

If that ever happens in real life combat, he would give an unwanted opening to his opponent.

And if his opponent seized that opportunity, Ichika would be as good as dead.

Each movement was made to be precise and accurate, and few were wasted.

By practicing such moves everyday Ichika found his own senses a little keener, and he became more aware of his surroundings.

Every single detail of the environment around him was taken into analysis.

Do some details pose a threat? Should they be something worth his attention?

By developing such a skill, one can form a wall of awareness.

But Ichika took to heart not to expand too much on this skill.

To take too many details into consideration would eventually make one paranoid of those around him.

Ichika knew that he can do better things instead of continuously suspecting his surroundings.

Besides, all he ever needs is to be more aware so that he can survive at any kind of situation.

After a good focused 40 minutes, he finished the last drill and shelf his Katana slowly.

As he placed the Katana at the table display stand, he can't help but observe the Orimura family's Mon (Japanese family crest) near the Koiguchi (scabbard mouth).

Like all Japanese Mons, it is a circle.

In the Mon, there are three circles.

The outer and the inner are both black, but the middle circle is white.

All three circumferences are pushed to the edge of the Mon, such that the Mon looks generally black.

At the center of the Mon stood an image of a symmetrical heptagon flower in white.

Surrounding the white flower are eight white circles placed around the mid circle at consecutive angles with a common difference of 45 degrees.

The circles are arranged to look purely symmetrical, making it look as if the circles are molting or weaving the flower to the center of the Mon.

Just like the Kanji definition of Orimura 織斑, Molted Weave.

Leaving the Katana at the table display stand, he took deep breaths smelling the sweat that accumulated throughout his body.

Putting on his sandals, he slides the Fusuma and walked out of his room.

The time now is 8:26 am.

It is a good time for a bath in the mansion's hot spring before he takes his breakfast.

Like all traditional Japanese styled mansions, the Orimura mansion stood out huge and vast.

Not in terms of the height of the mansion as usually expected, but more due to the notoriously huge plots of land needed to support the mansion's structure.

It is located not within Kyoto, but close to Kyoto, close enough to give the family access to everything the cultural city had to offer.

Yet, it is also far enough for the family members to maintain a decent level of privacy.

As the Orimura family owned the largest and the most powerful conglomerate in the prefecture, keeping a distance from the former capital sure does gives a secured sense of privacy.

The mansion has a distinct rectangular shape 800 meters by 600 meters long, confined by four distinct walls each 3.2 meters high that formed the perimeter of the mansion itself.

The walls are all covered with dark blue traditional roofing tiles just like all the buildings within the mansion.

Within the middle of each wall there is one gate.

The Main gate stood at the front of the mansion, where it is the biggest and the most welcoming to visitors and guests.

The other three are smaller and are often to be used more by the family members residing in the mansion.

The mansion has multiple housing structures spread around a central open space, which is directly behind the Main gate.

These various housing structures are all connected by a network of stone pattern pathways and structural links built in between the different houses.

The maximum allowed height for each building within the mansion is two stories.

But all the previous family Heads decided to maintain the traditional essence by keeping it to one.

However, the height of the roofs varies depending on the interior design and the purpose each building serves.

Walking through the stone pathway that linked the Main family's apartment to the hot spring, Ichika continuously felt the jingling sensation on his right wrist.

Earlier when he was practicing Iaido, he was so focused in his movements that he is only aware of it up till now.

Looking down, he saw the familiar white bracelet.

The standby form of his own IS.

The touch of the bracelet is extremely familiar, more familiar that the Katana he was using earlier.

Ichika can never recall how long he has been holding on to that bracelet.

He has been holding onto it ever since his amnesia came about.

According to Tabane Sensei, he has been with this IS for about a full year.

Strangely enough, though Ichika cannot remember any details, the familiar feeling is always there.

It is as if the white bracelet has been his closest companion in his life, for he has no current memory of ever parting with it.

True, he does remove the bracelet from time to time.

But that is only when Tabane Sensei wants to update his IS.

Since the amnesia, he has entrusted this IS with his life on numerous occasions, and it never failed him, not even once.

Tabane Sensei described the machine as a partner, but to Ichika it felt a lot more than that.

It feels like he owns it, it feels like an extension of himself, and it even felt like it was part of his own body.

From to Tabane Sensei's analysis, his compatibility rate has already reached S-rank.

The synchronization rate between pilot and machine has reached its peak.

Could it be that this feeling is a side effect?

Could the past champions of the Mondo Grossos also feel this?

He was keeping an absorbed expression as he slowly undressed in the changing room.

As he slowly sinks his body in the warm water, he stopped his current thoughts.

Thinking about all this IS related stuff is currently unnecessary.

It would be better if he asked these questions in front of Tabane Sensei.

But then again, it will take sometime for her to answer his questions.

Her hyper activeness always ended up in her jumping from one idea to the next, making it very difficult to communicate with her.

He could ask Ku-chan, but that girl is also in the dark when it comes to questions regarding the compatibility rate.

Splash!

In order to cool his head he splashed water into his face.

His skin absorbing the heat of both liquid and steam.

When he touched a certain portion of his face, Ichika stopped moving.

Brushing his fingers slowly, he felt the bandages that were wrapped over his upper head.

The bandages covered over half of his face, reminding Ichika that he is only looking through his right eye.

The wet bandages soon felt warm due to the current temperature, and Ichika considered taking them off.

Ichika had suffered terrible wounds like this in the past year.

It was sometime during November that he was hit by a beam shot when his shield energy was close to zero.

The beam shot blasted his head, neck and upper torso, and Ichika recalled how he spent his first recovery week in bandages almost like an Egyptian mummy.

But for some reason, he managed to stay alive.

He has to thank his IS and Madoka for that.

The damage done to his neck and torso had completely healed, but the face had the worst.

Due to the huge loss of blood, the recovery process took slower than what the doctors expected.

It would have been easier if the doctors could find the platelets and the same blood type from blood donators.

But the various doctors who treated Ichika are part of Tabane's former research team voluntarily that went MIA.

There was no chance to get any new blood.

According to Madoka, his facial skin split from the center of the forehead and went into two directions.

One cut down into the left side of his nose before curving leftwards while the other went to the extreme left side of his forehead.

It was bad to the extent that it almost looked like his left eye and cheek was cleaved off from his face.

It took a lot of the doctors' efforts to put everything back together, but they are expecting a huge scar to form from where the skin had spit from the face.

Well, not like it matters much.

Ichika still have his wits.

He can still think normally and his brain can function properly, and that he believed, is more important than his looks.

Slowly and steadily, he removed the massive coils of bandages.

He has to be careful or else he might trigger the wound to bleed again.

First, he removed the knot meant to keep his outer bandages together.

Then he slowly uncoils the massive circular network feeling his suppressed hair loosening up.

He then uncoiled an extremely long strand and placed it to the side out of the hot spring.

But that is only the beginning.

After the outer bandages, he has to remove the patch covering the left side of his face.

The patch is held together by a series of coils done by the inner bandages.

The coils circulate above his ears and around his left cheek, but there is a gap between the coils revealing the patch to other people.

He slid his left hand under the thick piece of cloth creating some space between the patch and his skin.

He then slowly inserted his free right hand in between the patch and the inner bandages directly above his left eye.

After that, he slowly pulled the inner bandages upwards, loosening the entire network.

As the inner bandages come off he felt a slight stinging pain at the left side of his face.

Ignoring it, he removed the inner bandages and then finally, the patch.

Slowly, he opened his left eye.

Now he can see with both of his eyes.

The continuous usage of only one eye has left one of his lines of sight to be brighter than the other.

Looking up, Ichika saw a mass of colors pitting against each other.

But he can easily make them out.

It will take sometime before the pigments of both eyes come to absorb a stable photo frequency.

He then filled both of his palms with water before slowly brushing the liquid to the unhealed wound.

The stinging pain increased but it slowly wear off as the water cleared the dirt.

As he opened his eyes again he saw blood somewhere, but it is expected.

He then washed his hair, cleaning off a weeks worth of unwashed hair.

After fully cleansing himself, he reached for the nearby towel.

Once he dried himself and changed into a new set of Kimono, he bandaged himself with a new set of bandages before proceeding to the biggest and tallest housing structure in the mansion.

The tallest and biggest building by right is the center building, which is directly behind the central open space that can be seen immediately after passing through the Main gate.

It is rectangular in shape with the lengths of the building facing the front and back of the mansion while the breaths faced the sides

This building is mainly meant for gatherings, where all the guests are directed to discuss business of various sorts.

The center building is also primarily used for dining meals where the entire family in Kyoto would gather time to time to have meals together with the Head.

The Kitchen has its own house that is directly behind the center building connected by two pathways at the extreme left and right.

These pathways are built into the two buildings such that it serves as structural links between the two different housing structures.

The kitchen house looks the same as the central building but it is three times smaller.

Though it is smaller than the central building, it has more than enough space to store the various qualities of food the family can get their hands on.

Given the huge size of the family and the number of business acquaintances sometimes invited, it would make sense to have a big kitchen both to cook and store the necessary amounts of food.

When Ichika entered the central building, he found that food is already prepared.

The time now is 8:30 am, it will be from now till 9:30 am that breakfast would commence for those who are currently in the mansion.

Now, any person would expect the dining hall to be full with all the family members present.

But it is not so.

Strangely enough, when Madoka brought him back last year, curfew is not as strict as he initially expected.

Every family member is free to come and go as they please.

Some came earlier for meals, others came later.

As long as they finish their meals within that one hour, they are free to conduct themselves in whatever way is convenient for them.

Amidst all of this, there is a certain level of trust that can never be specified between the members of the family.

Trust in regards to one's capability to keep an appropriate level of conduct.

Perhaps this was why certain family members are tolerated to arrive late for meals.

Ichika is considered to be one of the early birds.

By the time he arrived, only around 5 members from the Branch family are present.

When Ichika enters the dinning hall neither of them saw a need to rise to address the current Head.

Formalities are widely unpracticed when it comes to members of the same family, particularly around those of the same generation.

True, there is a need to know one's status in the family.

But as long as one is aware of where they stand in the family, formalities are no longer needed to distinguish the differences.

As Ichika bypasses them they just gave a simple nod of appreciation.

After Ichika responded similarly they just went back to their own business.

It is too early in the morning for any lively conversations.

Everyone is still absorbed in their own worlds.

Ichika soon walked up to a higher platform to the far back of the dining hall.

On the platform there are three distinct Zabutons (sitting futon).

Two are close to each other in the middle and the third is placed more to the left.

This is where the Head, his wife and the successor would sit and eat facing the rest of the family.

Ichika sat down on the third seat.

Technically he is already the family Head.

But he is still inexperienced when it comes to maintaining the family business so the 26th Head, his grandfather, still has to be in business.

An ordinary guy in Ichika's position would still be identified as the young master, not the Head yet.

But after the death of the 27th Head, Ichika's father, the grandfather felt a pressing need to establish a new Head since he is already in his late years.

He needs a young person to be the next Head, a person who can easily learn.

A person who he can teach his own personal skills as well as secrets to keep the family business in high hopes.

That is why he has to choose someone from the 28th generation, Ichika's generation, not someone from the 27th Head's generation.

Prior to the death of the 27th Head, Orimura Chifuyu was sole candidate to be the 28th Head.

But she did not get along with the 26th, and neither with the 27th.

According to the grandfather's account, she was a rebellious child.

He often said that she was 'wasted' for she was a child prodigy, close to becoming the 28th in just the age of 13.

But something happened.

Something terribly happened that made her… leave.

The exact details were kept secret as to what happened.

Ichika sometimes question if he ought to find out what really happened.

His grandfather forbade him from doing so, but Ichika can't help but be curious.

What exactly happened in this mansion 14 years ago?

Why didn't his father do something about Chifuyu's character?

All these questions are all part of his curiosity.

But Ichika forced himself to think deeper.

Curiosity alone is not a justifiable reason for him to do something.

If he dug out something he was not supposed to see, it might have a great impact on him.

Who knows?

His grandfather might be angry for his lack of control over his curiosity.

Angry enough, to probably disown him.

If he disowns Chifuyu before, he can disown any other member of his family, including Ichika.

Is it a risk he is willing to take?

Is looking up 14 years ago even worth a risk?

This situation is completely unrelated to him as the main people involved are Chifuyu and the 26th Head.

But since Chifuyu took Ichika away from the family, isn't he dragged into this situation as well?

Even with his memories gone Ichika can tell for some reason that he was caught in the middle between Chifuyu and the 26th Head.

What should he do?

Is he even part of this conflict?

If he is, how can he resolve it? How can he get out of it?

If he is not, what can he do about it?

…

…

Sigh… so many questions this morning.

He has to save his thinking for later.

The upcoming mission is going to be very important.

Now, he has to fill his growling stomach.

The morning's main dish is cold Soba, along with cold Sashimi, Hamachi (raw yellow tail), Maguro (raw tuna) and Suzuki (seabass) along with a cup of hot green tea.

The side dishes are cold potato salad, Chawanmushi and Makizushi (rolled sushi) soft shell crab.

Nothing like a good Japanese meal in the morning.

When eating a lot in the morning, the efficiency to work will be greater.

There's scientific proof for this.

Strictly speaking, those who eat a lot during dinner are the weird ones.

All the excess energy that can't be digested will become fat.

That is why every Orimura always follow a strict diet everyday.

1.5 portions for every breakfast, 1.0 portions for every lunch and 0.8 portions for every dinner.

This diet was an efficient way to maintain a consistent balanced intake of nutrients and organic compounds.

"Morning Ichika."

A member of the Branch family interrupted his meal.

Looking up, he saw the familiar face, Orimura Akihiro.

Black haired, brighter skinned with rare blue eyes.

Akihiro was a quarter German because of his half German mother.

In terms of looks, he looked a lot like Ichika himself prior to his accident.

This was due to his face and hairstyle that almost stood on parallel with Ichika.

The only difference is the style of the fringe, though both were also concentrated in the middle.

Unlike Ichika's fringe, which had singular straight strands, Akihiro's fringe had only two distinct strands that curled against each other such that they intersected each other at a common point.

But this was not the only difference between the two.

Their different skin color is an obvious trait and so is their different eye color.

However, the similarities outweigh the differences, to the point where if anyone would meet Akihiro for the first time, he would be easily mistaken to be Ichika's doppelganger.

Fortunately, Akihiro is the only one with such close resemblance, considering how close the blood relationship the Branch family had with the Main family.

"Morning Akihiro, what is it?"

"Your… contact just called. She said that she has just returned to Kyoto."

"Ah yes good. I'll contact her later, thanks for notifying me."

"Mm…"

After giving a simple nod, he turned and left without saying another word.

It looks like their relationship did not improve since Ichika became the Head.

But Ichika was determined to put the past behind him.

He is now the 28th Head, all the other family members, Main and Branch, should already acknowledge his position and character.

Prior to Ichika's return, there were three main candidates to become the 28th.

Madoka, Kanata and Akihiro.

Of the three, Madoka is from the Main family while the other two are from the Branch family.

Technically, Madoka was in line to become the next Head since she was the direct daughter of the 27th Head.

But for the sake of insurance, the 26th Head decided to include two more candidates from the Branch family in case Madoka proved to be… less adequate.

That obviously meant more competition, something the 26th thought to be necessary in order to inspire Madoka to work to her fullest.

Make her feel cornered, make her feel that she is expandable.

Make her aspire to be better, to prove that she is irreplaceable.

From Ichika's own thoughts, this was precisely why Madoka had originally hated him.

After all she had faced, she just could not accept the fact that the 26th Head automatically wanted to make Ichika the 28th from the minute Ichika appeared in the news as the only male who can pilot the IS back then.

But of all the members of the Branch family, why Kanata and Akihiro?

This was the reason.

Both Kanata and Akihiro were the most accomplished family members the 28th generation can provide, both in terms of intelligence and in skills of combat.

They are both close to becoming the valedictorians in their public schools and they aced all their private lessons.

The two of them are smart, quickly adaptive to various scenarios and most of all, well diverse in the martial arts of Jiujutsu and Aikido.

But it is also due to the fact that they aspire well in their different areas of specialty.

Kanata was good in the Sciences where he has keen interest particularly in biology and in chemistry.

If Kanata becomes the 28th, he could expand the family's resources in a particular direction into medicine and chemicals that could improve the variety of products made by the family conglomerate.

Akihiro was more of the economist, who can predict the economic situation more easily than any other member of the family.

His exam essays were very impressive, full of reasonable assumptions with great substantiations, to the point where they were model essays used by the public school.

His economical gift would greatly help the industrial side of the family conglomerate, should he become the 28th.

These high accomplishments mentioned caught the attention of the 26th Head.

But it was not just the accomplishments that they were selected.

Kanata and Akihiro were also selected because their parents were formerly from the Main house.

Their parents were the siblings of the 27th, so it makes Kanata and Akihiro the direct descendents of the 26th.

The reason why Kanata and Akihiro became part of the Branch family was because after Ichika's father became the 27th, his siblings are automatically placed in the Branch family.

This could be the reason why Kanata and Akihiro had some form of a legitimate reason to be candidates to become the 28th even though they are from the Branch family.

This not only made things difficult for Madoka, but also for Ichika when he was brought back to the family.

Once the 26th Head proclaimed that he is going to make Ichika the 28th, Ichika had problems dealing with Kanata and Akihiro.

Their relationship began sourly for the two failed to acknowledge Ichika's presence.

Ichika originally suspected that it was due to his involvement with Chifuyu.

But fortunately, they do understand that Ichika was indirectly involved and would have welcomed Ichika back to the family like a lost child.

The main issue the two had towards Ichika is that this nobody just came back and straight away had the highest chance to become the 28th.

This would definitely cause the two to have some form of shock or setback.

Obviously, they would fail to register this sudden turn of events and refuse to acknowledge this change.

Though Ichika had little to do about the 26th's decision, he was automatically caught in between the two.

But eventually, Kanata started to be open up due to his interest in the IS after seeing how Ichika and Madoka practiced together at the island villa.

He soon got along well with Ichika, and through his example, other members of the family also follow suit.

However, Akihiro turned out to be less sociable.

By the time everyone had acknowledged Ichika's presence he is still… precautious.

He did say that he acknowledges Ichika's existence, but Ichika suspected that there is still more to it than just that.

…

…

Sigh… competing to become the 28th sure makes Ichika suspicious of his relatives.

But there is no point in further dwelling on this thought.

The important thing right now is that Ichika's contact has returned to Kyoto.

He better make an appointment immediately before the Russian faction reached Japan.

Since the Japanese faction is going to work with the Russian faction, the up coming mission is going to demand a lot for teamwork.

**IS Academy, lunch break, Houki POV**

Sigh… another day just passed just like that.

Well, news of how the entire second year almost got killed in Italy really became the topic amongst the third and first years.

The second years were the continuously asked to share their experience particularly to the first years, who were hyper about such a 'story plot'.

Sigh… those juniors… thinking about what happened in Italy as some kind of movie scene without knowing the seriousness.

To be honest I am tired of this current situation.

I am tired of not knowing.

I have [Akatsubaki] with me, yet I can't do much.

The events in Italy are sure nut cracking.

Male IS pilots and nee-san's involvement.

Sigh…

"Houki-sama! Houki-sama!"

Oh no…

"Could you show us that kendo sequence again?

"We want Houki-sama to help us with the IS!"

"Oh! Make it Practicals!"

"Eh? We need help with the theories too!"

"Can you tell us about what happened in Italy again? Is it true that you defeated two of the blue auto-manned ISes in Milan singlehandedly?"

"Ok HOLD IT!"

I shouted.

The juniors immediately shut their mouths.

Seriously… this is getting out of hand.

"If it is IS Practicals, I will gladly help you. But in terms of the theory, I am a little short handed. You might benefit more if you ask someone like Kanzashi or someone from the Maintenance Branch."

These juniors really are driving me nuts.

They are so into me and [Akatsubaki].

It's worse when they are also from the kendo club.

The fact that I won the national tournament made me stand out pretty well among the juniors.

"Excuse me."

What now?

Oh…

Its Laura and Charlotte.

Unlike Cecilia and Rin who were called back to their own countries, Laura and Charlotte received no news from their respective governments.

"Houki-san, are you free now… oh I can see that you are currently busy."

"… Stop smiling like that Charlotte-san."

From the moment Charlotte smiled, she entranced the juniors with her angel face.

"… Charlotte Dunois? The Bishounen girl who crossed dressed before?"

"The Representative cadet of France?"

"And right beside her is the Bishoujo Laura Bodewig… the representative cadet of Germany?"

"KKYYYAAAA! I AM SO GLAD TO BE HHEERREE!"

And there goes another hyperactive outburst.

SLAM!

Laura slammed her fist onto the wall.

As the first years got shocked, Laura said with a cold tone,

"This is second year building. If you are not here for any lessons, get the hell out. You juniors are in the way."

…

…

"That-That sempai's amazing..."

"I want to be scolded by her, stared down by her, looked down by her!"

"KYAAA! JUST LIKE ORIMURA SENSEI! SO IT IS TRUE THAT SHE WAS HER PERSONAL STUDENT?!"

"P-Personal student?"

Laura did not see that coming.

"Umm… first years." Charlotte came in to save her roommate.

Her angel face immediately caught the juniors' attention.

"I understand that you want to learn from us, but unfortunately this is not the right time. The two of us here needs Houki-san to discuss an important assignment. I hope you can understand."

"But Sempai, isn't it lunch time now?" one of the juniors asked.

"Ah yes, but we need utilize all our pockets of time to do our work or else we will have a rough schedule. We can't have free lunches all the time, especially when you are in the second year and third year, so I hope you would understand that and not bother Houki-san for now."

…

…

"That makes sense."

"Yea… maybe next time."

Charlotte delicate speech, along with her smile, easily won the juniors over.

But for some reason, the smile on her face had a lot of pressure.

As the juniors went ahead to the cafeteria, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Charlotte, you save me this time."

"Ah no problem. Like what Laura said, we ought to watch out for each other right Laura?"

"… Instructor's personal student…"

Wha… she is still on about that?

**9 minutes later, School cafeteria, still Houki POV**

"Have you heard about Europe recently Charlotte?" Laura said.

After 5 minutes, she managed to recover.

"No?"

"Apparently, Clarissa called me recently to report about some sort of crisis."

"What kind?" I said.

"Britain got attack by strange IS pilots."

…

…

…

"B-But how?" Charlotte asked.

"I am not sure. Their security has been very uptight ever since last year, even more than my homeland Germany."

"Hold on a minute, is the culprit Phantom Task or those male I – "

"Shush! Charlotte!" I immediately covered her mouth.

"W-What?"

"Don't mention about _them_ at all! Don't you remember how Orimura Sensei warned us of the consequences if the world knew about _them_?"

"Yes, Charlotte, you should pay more attention. The instructor warned us specifically."

"S-Sorry."

"So back to the topic, their security is very uptight but they got hit hard. I heard that even the British National Representative failed to compromise the intruders."

"The attackers are that good?" I asked.

"Or so it seems. Now France is under suspect."

"EEHHH? Why?" Charlotte cried.

"Because these intruders fled into French mainland. You country's president is denying all sorts of relationship with the intruders. But the various politicians and the British people suspected something different."

…

…

"Sigh… just what has my country been up too?" Charlotte said.

"From what I hear from Clarissa, the political relationship between France and the rest of the EU had turned from bad to worse. It appears that the EU refused to revise the terms of the 'Ignition Plan'."

"So that means that my country is still stuck with finding their own way to make a 3rd generation IS… sigh…"

"I'm sorry Charlotte."

"No its not you fault Laura."

"Perhaps there is something different going on." I interrupted.

As Charlotte and Laura turned their attention, I brought up my thoughts about that day where the rescue team declared Ichika KIA.

I told them about how the pilot of [Silent Zephyrs] was not found, and even raised the possibility that Ichika might be held captive in Phantom Task.

"I guess you are still not convinced Ichika was dead Houki-san." Charlotte said.

"Aren't you?" I replied.

Charlotte just kept smiling.

But this time, her smile just seems to say 'I will never think Ichika to be dead'.

"Fu… I'm glad to see that we are not giving up on the rookie." Laura said.

It appears that we are all in synchronization, we want to see Ichika's face again.

"So now what?" Charlotte said.

"Since we all want to do something, I mean get Ichika back, where do we start? Surely we cannot start here? Orimura Sensei would not appreciate this."

"We need to work with someone outside IS Academy, someone capable and able to keep our secret." I said.

"I'll call in the Schwarzer Hase, we can use their help. I will just tell Charisa to leave it out of their government reports."

"But Laura… aren't you taking a risk involving a legitimate military squad? Not to mention, the squad that has 3 out of 10 IS cores registered to Germany?" Charlotte pointed.

"Relax, ever since I started talking to the other members of the squad, we developed some sort of trust between us, and I doubt that even the government can do anything to separate those bonds."

"Speaking of ISes, Houki-san… have you tried ask your sister about those ISes we encountered in Italy?"

"…"

Damn it! I hate it whenever this topic comes about.

"I have tried. She did not answer me. And Orimura Sensei has been avoiding me whenever I asked her about Nee-san."

"Oh… never mind then."

"The instructor is keeping quiet? No matter how you look at it, even if it is instructor, doesn't that seems suspicious?"

"Orimura Sensei must have her reasons."

"Perhaps she is doing what we intended to do, and refused to let us be involved in case something happen?"

"It would make sense, but it is not like the Instructor to keep those who are really involved unnoticed. There has to be another reason."

"What I find strange though is that she kept staring at some twisted smile when I showed her the images of the black ISes." I brought up.

"The instructor?"

"Yes, I do not know what though."

"Sigh… if Ichika was here, he might be able to come up with something about Orimura Sensei's weird attitude." Charlotte said.

The other two immediately nodded.

**Kyoto, Tendo Sushi restaurant**

It may be lunchtime now, but the Sushi restaurant was almost empty.

The crowds won't actually start coming until evening since the local populace would prefer to enjoy Sushi and Sake after their long day of work.

Sushi restaurants are a common sight in Kyoto city, common enough to easily blend in with the crowd.

This can make one anonymous easily, especially when one intends to have a private conversation.

This was the reason why Ichika chose to make an appointment now in a Sushi Restaurant.

His contact was a female in her twenties named Iso Kimo, who was already there sitting at a table at an extreme corner.

She chose the seat well, not many would be able to overhear their conversation.

As he crossed the restaurant, no one paid any attention to the Head of Kyoto's most powerful conglomerate.

To those who know him outside the family, he was a simple teenager by the name of Orimura Saiyoka, one of the various rich youths in Kyoto who wasted their money on whatever that intrigued their interests.

Since he lost his memories, Ichika took practice to take on a false identity and a false character.

He did not want anyone to identify him, not until he recalls every single detail of his past.

His bandages on his head already helped him with his looks and appearances.

Now what he needs is a false identity to cover up Orimura Ichika, and temporary replace Orimura Ichika with Orimura Saiyoka.

As Ichika sat down he helped himself to a cup of hot green tea that he will have to pour by himself.

In Sushi restaurants in Japan, rarely are there waitresses or waiters.

One has to come up directly to the Sushi chef to order whatever dish they are craving for.

This actually makes things more comfortable for Ichika since there would be no risk of some random staff member walking around overhearing his conversations.

In the Tendo Sushi restaurant, it is highly common for rich people to gather to make various deals and bargains.

The chef and his serving staff knew better to respect the confidentially of their customers.

Rich customers mean that more profit can be made, which is why the chef and his staff merely just do their jobs making Sushi and not be bothered with the various business their customers are having.

"It's been a long while Saiyoka." Miss Iso said.

"Yes indeed. Three weeks?"

"Hai. Why is it that we always have to meet here?"

"I rather not have my family members know about our exchanges. Besides, things should be comfortable for you. I am treating you every time for a meal in case you are hungry."

"Fufufu, I think I understand completely. Many of my other clients are like you, reluctant to share their areas of interests to their family."

Miss Iso was a leading procurer of political information within Kyoto.

Her parents were former politicians, meaning that her house had access to various types of government information in the past.

She would sell any information regarding any ministry, at the right price of course.

In order to gain her attention, Ichika has been posing himself as a secretive rich youth who has interests in politics where his parents rather have him studying economics.

This would make him an easy client for Miss Iso since she can earn easy money without much concern about the consequences.

To her, Orimura Saiyoka is a consistent client, eager to know more about the government politics, who is also greatly dependent on her to get what he wants.

If she can satisfy his materialistic interests, she just gets paid without much labor work.

For Ichika, Miss Iso has her uses.

She is consistent and successive in getting the information that he needs.

Even with the underground connections the Orimura family has, very few are connected to the government.

But these sources are usually ambiguous, since government information is not easy to come by.

This is where Miss Iso comes in, her credibility so far made Ichika believed that she is useful.

That is why Ichika would continue to play his current role.

A simple rich boy paying to satisfy his curiosity in government politics.

In short, it is just mutual benefit to each other.

"I hope you are successive in getting what we last discussed." Ichika said.

"I promised success, as always. And as usual, you won't be disappointed." She said with a sly smile.

She then reached down to the side of her bag and took out what appears to be a long plastic tube like container.

The container is sealed on both ends, but she just removed one cover and revealed the contents.

They are thirteen pieces of A2 sized paper.

Looking closely, it looks like building plans, plans used for building constructions, containing the building layouts and the foundations.

"There you go Saiyoka, actual copies of the plans for Japan's IS Academy."

Ichika soon took the huge masses of paper and studied the plans.

Each overall have a lot of similarities.

But strangely, some are not the same as other.

Ichika grew frustrated.

He was expecting a single detailed plan that accurately portrays the IS Academy, not multiple variations.

There is no credibility in following multiple plans, as there would only be ambiguity as to how the academy is really designed.

"Why is it that these plans differ?"

"Well, since Japan is forced by the UN to house the world's only IS Academy, various architects from across the world gathered in Japan hoping to leave their mark as the academy's designer."

"True, being IS Academy's designer sure does have commercial impacts."

"So what resulted is that all these architects gathered together and managed to agree on a single design. From there, they narrowed the designs, but each designer has their own interpretation as to how the school should be like. Hence, all the various plans came out."

"There is no single plan for the school?"

"Now that is heavily classified information, something that even I could not get my hands on. Even if I could get it by chance, it counts as illegal."

"Everything you do ought to count as illegal shouldn't it?"

"What I am doing is different. I am only getting what my clients want. They can get what they want only when I see that it can be done."

"I see, how many sets of plans are there exactly?"

"You should be happy, I dug up all thirteen for you."

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Relax, as you knew from the start, my parents were formerly politicians. Even if they are not doing politics anymore, my house still has old political information, old enough to have no relevance to the current government. So that means I have any political information within the government from the past decade."

"Are you sure the authorities wouldn't come after you? You are handling government information. I do not want to get this only to be arrested in the end."

"If the present is comfortable, who gives a shit about what the government did ten years ago?"

"… That makes sense."

"Don't worry, since you are a regular client, no one will know of our exchanges. I am only agreeing to do this for you because I knew in the end, I may have to… renegotiate our original price."

Now Ichika is not happy.

"I thought we agreed on a fixed 5 million yen? (50 000 US dollars)"

"Need I remind you that normally most procurers such as myself won't accept this request?" she said.

Ichika sighed.

"This was a difficult assignment." She continued.

"About 97% of my own sources do not even have a clue as to who drew the plans for IS Academy. I promised you success and I really dug up all possible sources that can tell me where to get the plans."

"Well, congratulations on being successful. You have only made yourself a better contact whom I can look forward to future dealings."

"Thank you, just to let you know, I had to spend five times more of my normal operating costs just to get these plans. But since you are a regular client I am willing to only charge you an extra half of what we originally agreed."

Sigh…

Ichika knew that three weeks of wait would eventually result into something like this.

Now, he got rid of any hope that this meeting would end with an easy pay.

As the 28th Head of Kyoto's richest conglomerate, he had all the funds and resources necessary to pay off this small charge.

But now, he is not Orimura Ichika, the ridiculously rich 28th Head of the Orimura family.

He is now Orimura Saiyoka, a fortunately rich youth who can only afford this much just to get what he wants.

He must make an effort to negotiate.

If he does not negotiate down to the last possible yen, it might seem unusual.

Not only would it seem unusual, it would also make Miss Iso bargain higher costs the next time he look for her.

"8% bonus. That's all I can give."

"Oh come on, don't be stingy. For my gracious efforts I say at least 45%."

"You know I am not that rich. 12%."

"40%!"

"18%."

"38%!"

"20%."

"36%!"

"22%."

"34%!"

"30! I can't afford anymore for now. I am even going to pay your bill for this meal."

…

…

"Done!"

They shook hands, the deal is done.

After collecting the plans he gave Miss Iso the privilege of helping her clear her restaurant bills.

As she left the restaurant, Ichika walked up to the casher.

He first showed the casher a card containing his false identity and the Orimura family Mon.

From the instant the casher saw the Mon, he treated Ichika with new regard.

Almost every restaurant is aware of the Orimura family conglomerate since it has contributed to their supplies.

Having just one regular customer from that family always meant good profit.

"I'll pay for that customer. Keep the change."

The original bill is 8270 yen (82.7 US dollars), but Ichika paid 30 000 yen (300 US dollars) just like that.

He can see the casher's mouth drop.

But Ichika went further.

"Tell the chef I like his Sushi and that I'll recommend this restaurant to my acquaintances."

Ichika is not lying.

He did love the Sushi there.

Doing this would establish a long-term relationship between the restaurant and his family.

This would result in special privileges the chef would come up with, reserved specially for any of the Orimura family.

This is obviously good for Ichika, since he does come here often.

After leaving the Sushi restaurant, he saw a familiar black Aruca MDX.

As he approached the car, an elderly got up from the drivers seat and addressed Ichika with upmost respect.

"Ohaiyo Ichika-dono. Did you have a good business?"

"Hai Fukusuke-san, I would like you to drive me back home first. Then I will need you to drive me to the airport."

"I understand. Would you like me to take that off your hands?"

"No. This… is something I would like to have a look on the way home."

"Understood, but watch yourself Ichika-dono, reading on a driving car would only cause you to strain your eyes."

"Note taken, thanks."

Oyobe Fukusuke was an elderly chauffeur who was hired by the family.

The family employed him for five decades, during the time that he managed to get to know the family members well.

He came from the Oyobe family, who had served the Orimura family for continuous generations.

He had taken the effort to communicate with Ichika, to the point where Ichika counted him as a friend.

As he drove the car back to the family mansion, Ichika decided to take his advice not to read as the car is moving.

He placed the plastic tube container right next to him.

As he was about to rest his eyes, his white bracelet vibrated.

As he looked down onto it, the white bracelet summoned a holographic screen.

One that Ichika is all too familiar with.

It is the holographic screen used by male IS pilots to send private messages or notifications.

There is a new message.

It is from the leader of the Russian faction.

It reads… 'My plane just touched down on Kyoto, want to talk?"

It looks like home will have to wait.

**Kyoto airport, A family restaurant**

The Kyoto airport never existed in Japan until the 27th Head came into power.

In using a significant portion of the family's reserves, he commissioned the construction of the airport, with the approval from the government of course.

After its completion the family conglomerate contributed a great deal to the economy of Kyoto.

Tourists now used the new airport instead of having the trouble to travel to Kyoto from the Kansai international airport.

This encouraged more tourism to Kyoto such that visitors from all around the world increased by 25% within the past decade.

Amidst all the tourism benefit, the Orimura family also gains the most profit since the family conglomerate owned the airport itself.

As more people used the Kyoto lines, the family gained a significant amount of profit further increasing the already powerful status the family conglomerate has.

But Ichika also though that even though the airport is built for tourism benefits, it is also built for convenience sake.

Since the family owned the airport, they can use it to their advantage.

Since they owned the airport, they might as well use it for free.

The airport was then consistently used by the family members to travel to various locations around the world to commence their underground missions.

This helps to save up various cash the family have to use to get one member to the right location in order to participate in their underground mission.

However, Ichika believed that the airport was also the reason of the sudden drop in the number of family members in the 27th generation.

With the new airport as their own property, the number of underground missions undertaken by the 27th generation suddenly escalated as the family can now explore new opportunities.

As there were new opportunities in the underground world, the risk of death also increased.

The missions the members of the 27th generation undertook became more risky and more difficult.

Before the 26th Head knew about it, the number of deaths in the 27th generation escalated until only a few number remained.

Out of desperation to keep the family line in check, the 26th Head imposed martial law in the family forbidding anyone from further taking part in any underground mission.

But it was too late.

By the time martial law was put into effect within the family, the 27th Head and his wife were gone.

The grief of the 26th Head could not be described as he put a temporary halt to the family's capability to undertake underground missions.

After a few months, the 26th Head lifted the martial law but with new restrictions as to the total number of missions the family can take within a month and as to the number of family members involved per mission.

When Ichika became the 28th, he decided to increase the number of restrictions.

In his strong opinion Ichika believed that too many had died.

Now is not really the time for underground missions but more of a time for the family to recuperate and regenerate.

Even as he sat in a family restaurant within the airport, Ichika could feel the weight on his shoulders.

How can he say… this feeling is indescribable.

This airport was the reason why most of the 27th generation had died, the reason why many of his generation now will not see their parent's faces again.

He just does not know how to respond.

But Ichika knows, as the 28th Head he can't just close this airport.

Even if he wants to, the reason for closing down the airport is not justifiable.

This airport has its uses in helping the family conglomerate.

Keeping it alive would gradually help the family instead.

As long as his relatives don't partake in any risky underground mission the family might be able to preserve the line and forget the past.

Just like how previous generations kept the line going, but their past is mostly forgotten.

"давно не виделись Ichika." (long time no see)

Suddenly, there is someone sitting opposite him.

Ichika must be so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to sense that someone is approaching him.

He cursed himself for the lack of awareness.

But Ichika knew that he does not need to rely on his own awareness to stay safe.

His IS is capable to detect the threat level of anyone near him within a 100 km radius, if there is someone with killing intent, he will be notified automatically.

The fact that he was not notified would mean that in that long period of thought, there is no one threatening to kill him.

_You save my skin again partner. Thank you._

The white bracelet gave him a satisfying tug.

Banishing all sorts of thoughts in his head, he focused his attention on the person in front of him.

He is tall, very tall.

Judging by the height as he is sitting, he should be 1.90 m tall, though he looks 17 years old.

He has short brown hair styled with high slope up cut, clean-shaven side burns along with a long fringe that leans to the right side of his face, extending until it reaches the tip of his nose.

Along with his bright green eyes and bright peach skin, Ichika immediately recognized the person in front of him.

Avernayov Trovalkhin, the leader of the Russian faction.

"Ah yes it has been a while."

"You look so disturbed. Have some of your memories returned?"

"No… this airport just gives me an unpleasant feeling."

"Even if your family owns it?"

"Yes. Well, you look pale too. As pale as the winter."

"Well, 'Mom' is the word."

"I take it that the cold in Russia is still as ridiculous as the time I was at Vosgunav."

"The motherland is harsh, but it is because of that we Russians can endure almost any hardship."

"I hope that includes the IS. Are you ready for the next mission?"

"Yes, I did check up on the Russian National IS Representative."

"Sarashiki Tatenashi? So you are ready then?"

"Not until I hear what plan you have in mind. I trust that you have been doing some homework."

"Obviously. If not then I might as well relinquish my position as family Head to someone else."

"So, what have you got?"

"Not here, let's go somewhere more private."

**6 minutes later**

"Seriously Ichika? A room on the top floor of a 5-star hotel?"

"My family owns this hotel. We won't be interrupted here."

After leaving the airport, Ichika gave Trovalkhin a ride to the nearest hotel.

Since the Orimura family owns the airport, they might as well place a hotel under their ownership right next to it.

They gave tourists a special discount since they took the Kyoto airlines.

This would only attract more tourists to use the Kyoto line and the hotel, adding more profits to the family conglomerate.

"Now, down to business." Ichika said.

"I just managed to get this."

Ichika took out the 13 plans for the IS Academy.

And laid them on the table.

"13 plans?"

"Yes, There is no set of unified plans."

"Ichika… don't every building has one exact set of plan that represents the building itself?"

"My sources managed to get this close. The exact plan itself is classified information under international surveillance."

"How then can we be assured of where we are going? We can't trust the accuracy of these drawings."

"We can't, the risk is just there. At least we know the thickness of each shaft and floor."

"… Are you sure there is no other way to deal with this Sarashiki family?"

"There are. But we need to attack IS Academy."

"Why is that?"

"It's a specific instruction given to me by Dr. Shinonono herself."

"… So what's the game plan?"

"I will go to Tokyo and confront the 16th Head of the Sarashiki family. The main objective is to find out if the family is a threat to us."

"For them to survive Phantom Task after so long, they must be really strong. We better tread lightly Ichika."

"Of course. The diversion, this is where the Russian faction comes in, will handle the ones in IS Academy."

"Tell me one thing, why are you relying on us to deal with Sarashiki Tatenashi? This is not just some test to see if we Russian males can match up with Russia's top female IS pilot now is it?"

"According to my sources Sarashiki Tatenashi is the 17th Head of the family. Since she is the future leader of their family, we need you to see if she is a threat to us. The Russian male vs Russian female thing is just a bonus."

"What about the younger sister?"

"Sarashiki Kanzashi may not be much of a concern compared to Sarashiki Tatenashi. Our objective is to see how much of a threat the family can be to us so there is no need to spill any unnecessary blood."

"You think that the Sarashiki family might be a potential working partner?"

"If things progressed according to my expectations then I might suggest the idea to Dr. Shinonono."

"But even if I handle Sarashiki Tatenashi, won't her younger sister intervene?"

"If she does, try to knock her out. If the Sarashikis prove to be a valuable working partner we want to make sure that we don't kill anyone from their family."

"So no killing Russia's National IS Representative? Well I guess defeating her should be enough for now. But aren't you putting up a big risk Ichika? Your sister, who is considered the world's strongest IS pilot, is in IS Academy."

"Don't worry about Orimura Chifuyu, the Orimura family will take care of her."

"Family business? Then I'll leave that part into your hands."

"But that is not all, we got a side mission."

"… What?"

"Last year, during some event called the Cannonball Fast (LN volume 7), Dr. Shinonono sent 5 of her [Golem III]s to attack IS Academy."

"… *Whistle*…"

"Her objective is to obtain data from the first 4th generation [Akatsubaki]. During the attack, all five of the [Golem III]s were wiped out."

"5 of Dr. Shinonono's personally made [Golem III]s wiped out. Aren't the females there strong?"

"Not that strong. The French representative cadet Charlotte Dunois and German representative cadet Laura Bodewig won by a margin. Besides, you have Britain's representative cadet Sara Welkin and Cecilia Alcott, China's representative cadet Lingyin Huang who piloted the personal IS [Shenlong], Fort Sapphire who piloted the personal IS [Cold Blood] (LN volume 7) and Daryl Cayce who is the pilot of the personal IS [Hellhound V2.5] (LN volume 7). You also have the Russian National IS Representative Sarashiki Tatenashi. Plus if you count me before I lost my memories and the first 4th generation, it should be expected that the 5 [Golem III]s would be wrecked."

"Daryl Cayce graduated already. So we will be expecting less resistance right?"

"Yes that's right."

"So what does this have to do with Dr. Shinonono's orders?"

"She learnt that after the assault, two of her IS cores are not destroyed and one of her [Golem III] frames is not completely obliterated."

"She wants us to retrieve what she had lost."

"Yes."

"This… would make things more difficult."

"Why do you doubt Trovalkhin?"

"I believe we are short on man power. No matter how you see it, I think we need at least three factions for this mission."

"That is why we are discussing this now. The other factions already got their hands full."

"So you are expecting me to be successful, where we might be outclassed, and part of the Japanese faction won't listen to my orders. Not to mention besides defeating the Russian National IS Representative and Japan's Brunhilde, we got to defeat all the other pilots and spend the trouble to retrieve what Dr. Shinonono lost."

"…"

"I'm just being realistic Ichika, charging into IS Academy with our current numbers is not brave nor is it courageous. It's stupid."

"… We are not the first ones to attack IS Academy."

"But the thing is that those who attempted _always _fail."

"…"

"That is why hitting the heart of the female IS pilots won't work, Ichika. IS Academy is an international state of art. It ought to have the highest security since it is where the future of a country's power comes from. Plus all these recent attacks by Phantom Task and by us, their security is rumored to be upgraded to top notch."

"Is that all your Russian contacts are telling you?"

"This is general knowledge. Everyone is talking about this."

"We can't walk away Trovalkhin, not this time."

"No, we know we _ought_ to walk away. But we _can't_. Now _that_ is the problem, since we can't afford to go against Dr. Shinonono's orders to retrieve the two IS cores. If it weren't for that order, I would have refused participating in this mission."

"Sigh… so you want to walk away? Or is it that some in the Russian faction refuse to participate?"

"I did not say that we are walking away. Let's gut those feminine bitches."

"We will begin our assault once everyone arrives in Japan. If there is any advantage during the assault, it would be within the next four days."

"How so?"

"For the next four days, some special VIPs from government defense ministries and IS industries are going to visit IS Academy for the class representative battles. If we are on schedule, our attack would begin just as one of the fights is going to happen."

"Their security would remain vigilant but more at the IS Arenas so that means we have a higher chance of infiltrating without problem. Besides, what is a few soldiers at the front gate compared to an IS pilot?"

"Not only that. If we wait long enough, the various ISes used by the females will be drained of their shield energy due to the class representative matches. Class representatives are usually the ones with personal ISes. With them out of the way, you might stand a better chance."

"That's more assuring."

"There is one more thing we need you to do."

"What is it?"

"Ever since what happened in Italy I half expected that the public would be full of news about male IS pilots. But since the public is oblivious, we can assume that the female IS pilots kept it secret from their government or the various government censored the information from the masses."

"… You want me to reveal that now males can pilot IS, in front of the public?"

"If you meet resistance from the female IS pilots, take the fight out of the Academy, draw them out to the nearby city. Send the message that the feminine age is over."

* * *

**That will be it for now until I finish the next chapter.**

**For those who are expecting Ran, she will be in the next chapter.**

**That's it guys, please continue to review:)**


	10. Chapter 8: Gathering the Clansmen

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 8 - Gathering the Clansmen**

**Hi guys, happy 2013.**

**Happy to see that some of you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**It has been taking me quite some time to piece all the plot for this section together.**

**Like i mentioned before this section on IS Academy is one huge project for me so hopefully the content can flow through well.**

**Without further due, let's start:)**

* * *

**13****th**** March, Japan, Kyoto, unknown location 9:10 am**

In the underground world, various people across the globe are involved in different types of crime.

Even in a country like Japan, where feminism stood at its peak, crimes still happen.

In such cases, crimes are usually divided amongst stealing, lock picking, breaking-in, money laundering, drug trafficking, etc.

Such old school crimes still remain common even though the world has entered a new age.

Amongst the various criminals, the problem of 'We want to do shit, but we are short on hands' comes up.

That is why in various locations throughout the globe, there would be special 'stores' meant for those involved in the underground world.

These 'stores' appear like any ordinary shop in the views of the public.

But to those in the underground world, it is where they get their necessary logistics, such as trafficking goods, additional manpower, weapons, ammunition, etc.

Those in charge of such 'stores' are referred to as 'Managers' who organize and supplies the necessary manpower and earns referral fees from those in the underground world.

So thought Orimura Yukawa, as he opened the door to the store.

"Welcome!"

Upon spotting Yukawa come in, a cheerful man's voice flows from within.

Standing at the counter is a man in his fifties.

Due to his elderly age he stood a little taller than Yukawa.

Matching his frivolous looks, his attire is a standard green Kimono with a black Obi.

As Yukawa approached the man, he flashed out his identity card showing him the Orimura family Mon.

As the man saw the Mon, his eyes became bright.

"Oh my, my bad, my bad. I was not expecting a member of the Orimura family here. Showing a bright side has always been my policy to be part of the service industry; this is to create a mood where we can speak easily. But if you don't like it I can cease the happy appearance if you want."

"Save yourself the trouble, I won't be here for long."

"I'll continue it for the best. Now, what can I do for you? Do you want to see what we have around? Or, do you want to see the 'other stock'?"

'Other stock' would mean things related to the underground world, usually kept at the back of the store only for those who know about this store's true colors.

"I'll see the other stock, show me what you got."

The man then led Yukawa deeper into the store.

He led him into a section restricted to common people.

As Yukawa entered the room, he saw various electronic devices, hacking operators, weapons of various designs, ammunition, drug powder packs and oil sniffing tins.

"We have almost everything required for the regular customers. If you are looking for something the real professionals do then might I suggest the hormone accelerator to fluctuate the biological hormones? The vocal disruptor to match your voice to another person's?"

"None of the above, I am here looking for contacts."

"Ah… looking for people huh?"

"I'm hunting down someone."

"Not many people come to my store directly nowadays. These days are usually emails and the Internet, it is hard to expand on the number of people you can find related to the underground."

"What have you got?"

"Well… I know someone from Kyushu, not a lot of them nowadays. Let's see… there is still an active clan in Shikoku but they are more of agents than assassins. There is a person in Kanto prefecture though… he only show up once."

"The person I am looking for is currently rumored to be in Kyoto."

"Kyoto? So your family wants to make sure he is out of the game?"

"Something like that."

"I might need descriptions."

Yukawa reached for his pocket and showed the man a photo.

It is a photo taken from a security camera, no doubt the youth has been after this man for quite sometime.

"I just need to know where he comes from, nothing else."

As the man tried to identify the person in the photo Yukawa decided to use this chance to further analyze his surroundings.

When in doubt, know your way out.

It is common for stores managers to have backstabbed their clients.

Yukawa would consider the man in front of him to be a fool to attack someone from the Orimura family, but the possibility is still there.

The only way out is the door behind him.

With his other free hand, he reached for his hidden handgun.

"I think I might have seen this man somewhere before. If my memory serves me right, he said he was from Tokyo. But as you know, it is common for those in the underground world to say that they are from somewhere, but in actual reality they don't live there at all."

"Have you looked up on your clients?"

"Of course! If not, how can I be the 'Manager'?"

"Good, I need all the data you have on this man right now."

"Ok ok nice and slowly, you got a USB drive?"

Yukawa kept the photo and took out the USB drive.

The man then proceeds to a nearby computer and began typing away.

Yukawa still continues to keep his surroundings under surveillance.

If this Manager is not alone, where would his partner be?

If he needs to fight two to get out, whom should he kill first?

With extreme vigilance, he kept his other hand on his hidden handgun.

"Sara…shiki?" the man uttered.

"What?"

"This man you are looking for seems to be from some family called Sarashiki."

Well, now Yukawa got another lead.

"They are from Kanto?"

"Better, Tokyo. It appears that man did tell the truth when I last saw him."

Kanto Prefecture, the most heavily populated region in Japan.

Even if the man is from Tokyo, it would take weeks to track him down in that huge city.

Yukawa clicked his tongue.

It looks like more resources are going to be spent just to track this man down.

"Here's everything you need." The man returned the USB drive.

Keeping his right hand on his hidden handgun, he used his free left hand to retrieve the USB drive.

As the man escorted Yukawa out of the restricted section, Yukawa paid him for his efforts.

"You know." The man said.

"What?"

"I really appreciate the caution, but don't you think killing someone like me would be too much and such a waste?"

"You knew about the handgun?"

"With such killing intensity, it would be awkward to _not_ notice the gun."

"It seems you have been in this business longer than I have."

"Let me teach you something kid. You want information, at least respect the one who has your answers. Not only is it good for business, I might even welcome you the next time you need something."

"But if you have a partner, he might not."

"Face it, you are from the Orimura family. I would be a fool to go against Kyoto's most powerful family. Your family name even echoes in Asia's underground world. I wouldn't want to be your enemy."

"But this Sarashiki family might."

"That is for you to say, once you find your man of course."

"I appreciate the lesson, until next time."

"Watch your back, I do not want to see blood in front of my store."

Yukawa walked out of the store and proceeded to an unnoticeable corner.

Checking to make sure that no one can see him at this angle, he brought out his right wrist.

On it is a black bracelet, the standby form of his own [Golem IV].

In pressing a section of the black bracelet, a small chip popped out revealing a USB Port.

Yukawa then inserted the USB drive to studied the information he got from the Manager.

As he inserted the USB drive, a holographic screen and holographic keyboard automatically appeared.

Yukawa decided to transfer the data into his IS database so that he can refer it later at anytime.

This is a new feature of the IS, restricted to only those in Shinonono Tabane Organization.

After analyzing the data, he closed the holographic screens and proceeds to move.

As he walked Yukawa reached for his hand phone and dialed a number.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Suzanna-san, it's me."

"Yukawa? Why are you calling the island villa? Need something?"

"It's regarding the man I have been tracking."

"Ara, you got a lead?"

"Tokyo, Sarashiki family. Help me look it up."

"Sarashiki… Sarashiki… Oi Yukawa, you are talking about a highly influential family in Kanto Prefecture."

"So they are like us?"

"Something like that, but a younger family. Unlike our family who has already seen 28 generations, they only got 17 generations. But their influential level is high, about as high as us. They even got members in the parliament diet and… their 17th Head is Russia's National IS Representative!"

"Eh? So top notch?"

"Than man you are tracking must either be an agent working for that family, or he is one of their Branch family members."

"Why would some top notch family suddenly want to get our attention? Kanto from Kyoto is no short distance. Those dudes from Tokyo are even working on different parts of Japan's economy. They have completely 0 reason and 0 relationship to come looking for us."

"Not if you are talking about the underground world. They seem to have clashes with Phantom Task before."

"Suzanna-san! What you just said, is your source reliable?!"

"Of course dumbass! Since we are also fighting Phantom Task, word must have reached the Sarashikis of our involvement."

"Shit… looks like we found ourselves another potential rival. How am I going to report this to our Head?"

"You have not killed that man you are tracking yet right?"

"Duh? If not why am I still tracking him?"

"Good to see that you still got brains not to rush into things."

"I will ignore what you just said. Now help me link a call to Ichika, I need to tell him about the Sarashiki family."

"I doubt that won't be necessary Yukawa."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to deal with the Sarashiki family now, all of us." another voice said from behind.

Realizing that someone heard everything he just conversed, Yukawa got his handgun ready.

Yukawa spun around and aimed his handgun directly in front of… a bandaged faced teenager.

Realizing the huge error he just committed, Yukawa immediately threw down his handgun and bowed repeatedly.

"SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU ICHIKA-SAMA!"

Pointing a weapon at the Head of your own family is already suicide.

It is said that the 26th Head did personally kill two of his own generation for pointing a weapon at him intentionally.

But Ichika still kept his indifferent facial expression.

He knew that it was a mistake so he decided to let it slide.

"Glad to see that you are still tracking. So that man is from the Sarashiki family huh?"

"Hai!"

"Good job Yukawa, let's go. Brief me on the way."

As Ichika turned around Yukawa saw the familiar black Aruca MDX.

Oyobe Fukusuke is already standing waiting at the opened backseat door.

**10:15 am, Kyoto, Doshisha International High School**

The international high school has great reputation for its huge demands in academic progress and results.

It is a co-ed high school, a rare one in Japan nowadays.

With the introduction of IS and all, the sheer weight of education changed.

The government redistributed their education budgets and funds to focus on the education for the females.

Since early training for IS pilot candidate became important to the point of deciding the future of one's country, many schools from junior high and up started incorporating IS related education curricula.

As females are the only ones who can pilot an IS, the government might as well spend more on their education to bring society to another level.

Now, because accepting male students to these schools would be just a waste of money, they became girls-only school.

With increasing number of these kinds of schools, conventional co-ed schools faced shortage of female students, which resulted in increase in the number of boys-only school as well.

This resulted in the majority of boys and girls, especially IS pilot candidates, spending their early teen period without almost seeing opposite sex of similar age.

That leads to the various youths to not getting used to socialize with similar ages of opposite sex.

But International high schools became an exception, for it serves the purpose of educating individual Japanese to have a diverse exposure to different cultures.

It would be beneficial for both genders to have a diverse exposure to various global cultures.

Hence the bridge between males and females did not exist.

This is precisely why both genders in this international school are slightly different since they got the rare exposure to the opposite sex.

Even though it is a day in the weekend, some students still go back to school for project discussions, group work, extra classes, etc.

Since the school curriculum orientates around the famous International Baccalaureate, maintaining academical progress and discipline has always been a challenge.

Even more so for English classes.

With international students from different parts of the world, it is hard to keep up using English since majority of the Japanese youths are… still inadequate when it comes to learning the English language.

"Then Orimura-kun, can you please translate the following extract into Japanese?"

Ah…

Translating, always the most troublesome thing…

Kanata got up from his seat.

"In the heart of this 250-year-old fort we will trade anecdotes and faint memories, trying to swell then with the order of dates and asides, interlocking them all as if assembling the hull of a ship." (An extract from Michael Ondaatje's 'Running in the family')

""Whoa…""

The whole class became quiet.

Translating from English to Japanese in such a manner is mostly difficult.

"As expected of Orimura-kun, a perfect answer. Moving on, the 'anecdotes' here should refer to a short story where along with the 'faint memories', could either be referring to Ceylon's colonizing past under the Western empires or the Ondaatjie family's forgotten past…"

Kanata sat down, resuming writing the notes.

Ding! Dong!

Ara… extra class time is over.

The teacher stopped explaining and checks the time.

"Then this extra class is over. At next Monday we will finish 'Jaffna Afternoons' and move on to 'A fine Romance'. That's all."  
Kanata starts to pack his bag.

"Umm… Kanata-kun?"

Turning his head, he saw several of his female classmates approaching him.

"Are you free now? If you are then… would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Oh… sure."

The girls turn their backs and went 'Yes!'.

…

Popularity sure comes at a price huh.

Kanata was well aware that his looks and intelligence have drawn the attention of so many female classmates, even the high-class types.

His curly brown hair, along with his round glasses really makes him stand out as a Bishounen.

But he needs to control his charm, or else things might get out of hand.

"Oi Kanata-kun."

Turning behind him, he can see some disapproving looks coming from his male classmates.

Sigh… this is just what Kanata means when he said things might get out of hand.

"Always the girls' idol huh?" one of the boys said.

"It's not my fault if they don't approach you."

"Tch! That's what you say. At least introduce us to them!" another boy said.

Kanata merely gave them a 'Sorry' smile before walking out of the classroom.

The girls simply followed around him.

If a random person would see Kanata right now, he or she would call Kanata a womanizing playboy.

When the group walked out of the school gate however, something unexpected happened.

Kanata instantly saw two youths near a familiar black Aruca MDX.

One of them has a bandage across half of his face such that you can only see the right side of his face

He is leaning to the nearby wall with his arms crossed.

The other has longish black hair with bangs that cover his left eye.

He is standing right next to the bandaged faced teenager.

Once he identified the two boys, Kanata was surprised.

He never expected Ichika to show up in public, since he usually stays at home or he would be abroad.

But for him to show up, it must mean business.

"Sorry girls, I need to go."

Kanata tries to put on a straight smile while he raised his left hand.

"EEEHHHH?!"

"I just remembered that I got family business to attend to. I'll see you guys next time."

"Family business… then there's no helping it I guess." one girl said.

"Yea… what a shame, we finally got such a chance…" another said.

Everyone at present is aware of the powerful Orimura family.

From the instant Kanata said 'family business', no one questioned Kanata.

Kanata then said his farewell and walk towards the black car.

**Kyoto, a public restaurant, 10:47 am**

"Just recently, an unknown IS attack happened in Britain off the Bristol channel. The attackers are suspected to be terrorists who were believed to have come from France. The French president has repetitively reported to the UN that France has nothing to do with these terrorists. However…"

That is the current news flashing onto the public television in the restaurant.

It is already almost 10 am, and a certain group is at a public restaurant taking their breakfast.

"Those Brits certainly lack a decent level of stealth."

The one who spoke was a black twin ponytail brown-eyed 16-year-old high school girl known as Orimura Chiyo.

Even inside the restaurant, she was wearing a bright short-sleeved coat.

Well, considering how Kyoto has been cold these past few weeks, its normal to wear a coat inside a building, even at home.

She crossed her stocking-covered legs as she sat next to the window.

While sipping her cup of coffee, she voiced out her disapproving comments.

"The British faction already has more than enough credits to finish their mission without gaining any attention from any governmental forces. Yet, they have to screw up, and now the EU knows that there are two new 4th generations on the loose."

"Chiyo-chan~, you can't say that. British intelligence agency is not something to be underestimated. Even amongst us in the underground world, Britain's security in relation to the IS has always been a tough obstacle."

Sitting opposite her cousin, the ever-carefree 17-year-old Orimura Shizuna commented against her cousin's stand.

Brown-haired falling down to half her back, she brought her right hand to her lips while smirking at her cousin's thoughts.

"That only applies to now, Shizuna-nee. It only takes the Brits to lose their future crown prince that they have to suddenly buck up their security level. What do you think? Minori?"

Chiyo turned her attention to a rather lethargic 16-year-old girl sitting next to her named Orimura Minori.

Black pony tailed along with black eyes, wearing a sleeveless white dress.

She is a typical Japanese girl dress in such a manner that high school boys would want to ask her out.

She wasn't touching her leftovers from breakfast and was sluggishly sitting in the sofa-style seat.

Her arms and legs sprawled out limply while her gaze aimlessly wandered around.

"Oi Minori! Are you listening?"

"… No contact from the island villa… it will take forever to start our next mission…"

"Ah mou! You are still concerned about that? We will start our next assignment latest by tomorrow. Have you been listening to what Ichika-nii has been saying?"

Everyone at that table was rather eccentric today.

It must be the fact that the whole family is finally going to be involved in a big mission that everyone is so hyped up.

Chiyo jammed her unfinished omelet with her fork.

"Gosh! Our western allies always have the tendency to screw up. I can only hope that the Russians are not so bad."

"Oh don't worry Chiyo-chan~. According to Ichika-nii, the Russian faction is strong. Besides, since the British intelligence agency has improved greatly, it shouldn't be a surprise for Britain's government forces to discover the activities around the Bristol Channel."

"But on top of that, the Brits already have help from the Italians and the French, couldn't they screw up more?"

"But according to the reports of both the Italian and British leader, it appears that the French faction did not turn up as planned."

"Really? What are they thinking? Do the French want to start a war or something?"

Minori, tired of hearing Chiyo's comments, soon turned to the person sitting directly opposite her.

"What do you think? Madoka-sama?" she asked.

Orimura Madoka, formerly a candidate to be the next family head, was an obedient-shorthaired Yamato Nadeshiko wearing a white fluffy knitted dress…

Ok scratch the obedient part, she is only obedient when it comes to two people.

Her position as a candidate to be the next Head is currently an unnecessary title, since someone unexpected already took position of being the current family Head of their family.

She was paying no heed to the actions of the other eccentric girls.

This is not because she had the smart sense to ignore them or because she was broad-minded.

This was just the type of eccentric person she was.

Her attention is on the television report.

With her right elbow on the table, she used her right hand's knuckles to rest her head.

Her eyes did not leave the screen, and she never showed any form of emotion.

"Um… Madoka-sama?"

Madoka shifted her eyes on Minori.

"What do I think? What do you want me to think about?"

"Umm… I mean about Chiyo's comments."

"Oh? Probably the same scheme the French leader came up with."

"What do you mean Madoka-sama?"

"Well, considering how most of the factions in Shinonono Tabane Organization are European, I won't be surprise if there are some intensive rivalries."

"Amongst the factions?"

"Could be, but more orientated to the rivalries of their leaders."

"Can you expand on that Madoka-sama?" Now Chiyo became interested.

"If you are talking about the French, what pisses them the most when it comes to the IS?"

"The refusal of France to participate in the 3rd generation 'Ignition Plan'."

"Bingo. The main countries involved kicking France out are most likely Britain and Germany."

"So the French abandoned the British faction… as a way of payback?"

"More like the French leader couldn't be bothered. Think of it as 'If you want to ask me for help, get your country to revise the 3rd generation 'Ignition Plan' first, or else save your breath since I have no desire to co-operate with you'… or something like that."

"Heh… so the French leader as such an attitude?" Chiyo smirked.

"Well, good to see that we are not on their bad side." Minori said.

"But if you compare the power of the ISes, the French faction got the upper hand. Guess the Brits can't do any shit in retaliation. Gosh they are so weak." Chiyo said.

"Chiyo-chan, this not something you can say lightly in public. Besides, you never had such sentiments towards the British so why the sudden change?" Shizuna said.

"Shut up! Besides. What I still fail to understand, is why the heck did Madoka-sama even bothered return [Silent Zephyrs]?!"

Madoka gave a 'eh?' look, but Chiyo continued to sulk.

"That IS [Silent Zephyrs]… it took a lot of the family's resources just to find it, we used that information for Madoka-sama to join Phantom Task. But why can you just leave it off the coast of Wales like it was nothing?!"

"Chiyo-chan." Madoka said.

"I know that you are part of the group that helped me find the [Silent Zephyrs]. But if you want to hear out the reason, ask Ichika-nii."

"Urgh…"

Ring! Ring!

It appears that someone's phone is ringing.

"Ah… it's mine." Madoka said.

"Ara this number… Ichika-nii?"

As soon as she mentioned the name, the other three stopped what they are doing and focused on Madoka's call.

"Hai Ichika-nii, what do you need?"

…

"The Russians are already here? Oh just the leader."

…

"You discussed the plans yesterday?"

…

"And now you want to meet all of us. Ok where?"

…

"Arashiyama (Western Kyoto)? At Ōkōchi Sansō? Ok we'll be there."

Madoka closed her phone.

"Finish up girls, our next job might start soon."

**11:02 am, Kyoto, Arashiyama, ****Ōkōchi Sansō**

"And that concludes the discussion between me and the Russian Leader." Ichika said.

They are at the villa's teahouse having green tea when Ichika shared the macro plan for the next mission.

Some sat down in seiza position, some chose to lean on a nearby wall.

The main members of the family going to be involved in the front lines are already here.

Madoka, Kanata, Akihiro, Shizuna, Seishi, Izumi, Kyuuji, Yukawa, Ichiru, Minori, Chiyo and Jirou.

"So let me get this straight." Chiyo said.

"We are going to exploit the fact that the ISes in IS Academy will be mostly drained of their shield energy because of the class representative battles, along with that fact that most of their manpower will be used to protect the students and these VIPs?"

"That is right. Since the Russians might be outclassed, some of us here are going to be their back up. Though you are free to leave most of the mission in IS Academy to them."

"And while some of us are in IS Academy, you are going to Tokyo to confront the Sarshiki's 16th Head." Akihiro said.

"Yes, but only with two of you here, meaning that the most of you won't be accompanying me at Tokyo."

"""EEEHHH?"""

The girls mainly expressed disappointed reactions, but Ichika ignored them.

Apparently it seems the boys from the family had more self-control.

Or perhaps because they knew Ichika expected them to conduct in such a manner.

"Wait a sec Ichika-nii." Shizuna said.

"What?"

"The part of you saying some of the Japanese faction will help the Russian faction makes sense. But why you need the most of us at IS Academy?"

"There is one slight problem we will encounter in IS Academy. I believe that only those of our family can do something about it."

"I don't get it Ichika-nii, what could be more worse for the Russians than to get their asses kicked badly? Other than the Russian National IS Representative and that 4th generation [Akatsubaki], what else can we fear?" Madoka simply commented.

"You are forgetting Orimura Chifuyu."

…

…

…

"Based on our recent performances in Italy, I think she might suspect our family's involvement." Ichika continued.

"Since two certain individuals failed to control their battle lust."

Ichiru and Yukawa stiffened.

Yes, during Operation Papacy, the two of them had faced their worst humiliation getting pounded by three females.

Even if their opponents are the 4th generation [Akatsubaki] and two representative cadets, for an Orimura, it should still be normal to stay flying in mid air.

Yet the two of them screwed up.

Not only did they let their battle lust go wild, they got beaten.

It was based on that that Ichika suspected that his sister Chifuyu might already suspected that her family might be involved.

"I can't be certain she won't sit by and do anything. She is too unpredictable. I need some of you to… make sure she stays put." Ichika continued.

"Stay put Ichika-nii? Why don't we just kill her? You know that some of us are itching to do so."

"Madoka… we spoke about this. You know why I lifted her bounty."

Madoka bit her lower lip.

Yes she knows.

A few days after Operation Papacy, a shocking thing her brother did is to lift the bounty on Orimura Chifuyu temporary.

His reason is simple.

I want her alive so that there is a chance of me recollecting something.

She originally suspected it was due to her brother's care for the person who raised him.

But that suspicion slowly faded as her brother already became the family's valedictorian.

As her brother became more like what the family Head should be, the more she wanted to believe that he suspended Chifuyu's bounty for his own convenience sake.

However there is always a part in her that suspects her brother's intentions.

Since Ichika never mentioned another thing about the matter, and Madoka knew better not to raise such a sensitive topic.

Once her twin is set on something, he always has his reasons.

She knew better than to get in his way.

"So throughout the mission, no one kills anyone get it?" Ichika said.

"""Hai…"""

Guess everyone present was a little disappointed.

It has always been a hassle, to _not_ kill.

"Any questions?" Ichika asked.

No one replied.

"I got one." Akihiro said.

"Hit me."

"What about the pilot of the 4th generation [Akatsubaki]?"

"Shinonono Houki? If I remember her correctly, she is Dr. Shinonono's imouto right?" Kanata added.

Everyone turned their attention to Ichika.

"Is she tough?" Shizuna asked.

"Ask Ichiru and Yukawa, they fought her before." Chiyo said.

"O-Oi…" Yukawa exclaimed.

"So, is she good?" Akihiro asked.

"Well, her skills are ok I guess?" Ichiru said.

"Ok enough to defeat you I take it?" Seishi joked.

"I could have taken her down if not for the other two representative cadets!" Ichiru countered.

"Enough Ichiru, Yukawa you too. And Seishi stop joking around." Ichika said.

Gosh, some order is really needed.

Now everyone's attention is again centered onto Ichika.

"During Operation Papacy, I had already expected that Shinonono imouto to be a pain. According to Tabane Sensei's latest analysis her compatibility rate has reach S-rank (LN volume 7). That is why I half expected Ichiru and Yukawa to be unsuccessful."

So there is some expectation for failure after all.

On top of that, Ichika said that her compatibility rate is at S-rank.

She is one opponent no Orimura should underestimate.

"But!" Ichika continued.

"I expect those who failed to improve on their skills. Got that?"

"Hai…" Ichiru and Yukawa can only comply.

"So, if she is pro, how are we going to deal with her then?" Chiyo asked.

"We don't have to face her at all." Ichika said.

"What do you mean Ichika-nii?" Madoka asked.

"I have… something in stall for her. Something that will occupy her outside of IS Academy." was his reply.

"Ichika-nii, do you need anyone of us to do it?" Madoka said.

"Not anyone here. I'm thinking of calling _those two_ in."

"Those two… ah! You mean…"

"Yes, they are getting quite bored and very restless. I decided to give them something to entertain themselves. Hopefully they can satisfy their boredom while doing this job."

Madoka nodded, showing her approval.

"Anymore questions?" Ichika asked again.

This time no one replied.

"If that's the case, I'll tell you guys now who is going to come with me and who is going to go to IS Academy. If anyone has any objections, feel free to ask me _after_ I finish."

Ichika better make sure he said that, with the eccentricness of his cousins, they would definitely interrupt him whenever they have questions.

**40 minutes later**

The briefing is done, and most of the family members present have left.

Ichika chose to remain behind because he just needs some time to think.

The plan is simple and basic.

Everyone has no problem following it.

But every time a plan is put to practice, there are always screw-ups along the way.

A plan can never, never, be 100% successful when put into practice.

There are always risks of failure.

It can be either due to the lack of abilities utilized by the practitioners or due to unexpected events that are beyond their control.

The impact of such factors, no matter how small, can always have the potency to put the entire plan into tatters.

Sigh… as long as the risks and loopholes are reduced to the minimum he should have some confidence right?

But considering the fact that they are going to attack the one place where many other underground organizations have failed, even one so advanced like Phantom Task, IS Academy can really be a potent obstacle.

But now that the dice is cast, there is no turning back.

Especially since they need to attack IS Academy to retrieve what Tabane Sensei had lost.

Ichika then stopped thinking about the plan.

In considering the huge amounts of effort he and Trovalkhin spent into ensuring the loopholes of the plan are reduced to 7%, the plan should be at least 75% successful.

It should be safe to say 'go with the flow' in case anything unexpected happened.

At least for now.

But other than the plan for the upcoming mission, there is still one more slight problem he might have to deal with.

A more urgent problem that he must deal with very, very soon.

"Madoka… how long are you going to cling to me like a 10 year old?"

"Mmm…?"

"You heard me. Stop clinging onto me."

"…"

"Stop ignoring me! Now let go."

"Nyaa da."

"Let go."

"Nyaa da."

"Let go!"

For the past ten minutes, since the meeting ended, she has been hugging Ichika from behind, clinging onto him tightly like two Lego blocks.

Normally Ichika would have tolerated such an action since he approved of it as mere sibling bonding.

But they are in the public now.

The sight of two siblings each of the opposite gender, not to mention _twins_, treating each other like a legitimate engaged couple would really result in an incest image being enforced onto the two of them.

This current conduct should not continue, and as the 28th Head of Kyoto's most powerful conglomerate Ichika must set a proper example.

Just when Ichika was about to use force to shake her off, he caught a glimpse of an elderly lady dressed in a kimono.

It was the landlady who had served the family tea earlier when they discussed their plans.

As the two established eye contact, the elderly lady returned a polite smile.

Unlike the so-called formal working smile, this was the kind of informal smile that seemed to be saying 'ah, these kids are so young'.

"It seems that we are causing a major misunderstanding to those around us. It'll be better that we stop this right now Madoka."

"Nyaa da."

"Why?"

"I'm making you compensate for the time we lost."

_Compensate? What are you some loan shark?_

"What need is there to compensate?"

"Ichika-nii, how long have we last met?"

"Since prior to Vosgunav?"

"How long has that been?"

"… Almost a full month?"

"_Exactly_ a full month. I have been so lonely without you~, so compensate."

"Not here. We are in public."

"I don't care."

"I do. What would the old man say if we got seen by any of our business acquaintances?"

"… You got a point."

"So please, get off me."

"Unless Ichika-nii promise to compensate."

"Ok I will, but how do you want me to compensate?"

"Bring me out on a date."

"Ok, so I'll just bring you out… wait AS IF I CAN!"

"Then I won't let go."

Oh shit… better think of something fast.

What kind of event would catch Madoka's attention?

Bringing her out on a movie is a no.

I'd rather use the money on the IS rather than movie marathons.

I can't bring her out to the theaters.

She will die of boredom and create quite a scene.

Definitely not the Yakiniku stall either.

Madoka can't cook, and if she does, I would be eating charcoaled beef.

… Then suddenly I got a brainwave.

"I'll let you work with me for new missions after the upcoming one."

"New missions… as in just Ichika-nii and me?"

"Yes, like old times, before I became the Head."

"Hmm…"

…

…

"Ok."

"Good. Now get off me."

"Mu…"

Slowly but reluctantly, Madoka released her hold over her brother.

Phew…

"Ne Ichika-nii."

"What?"

"Our French friend has been quite quiet for the past two months."

"The French leader? Oh right…"

"For him to stop the French reinforcements for the British faction can only mean one thing."

"You aren't suggesting war are you not? We got enough coming from Phantom Task and possibly the Sarashiki family to risk a civil war."

"I'm saying the possibility is there. We can never know."

"Well, the French leader is quite mysterious I give you that. But I don't think he would be that daring."

"But I see the need to prepare. We can never be sure."

"You got a point, well, there is no harm in bolstering our defenses."

Ichika finished his last gulp of tea.

"Let's go."

As they left the Ōkōchi Sansō, Ichika made sure that he kept an arms length distance from Madoka as she proceeds to walk beside him.

There is no telling when she would grab his arm and stick close to him like a engaged partner.

He had experienced enough at the Ōkōchi Sansō to show the whole world how the twins do sibling bonding.

"Ne Ichika-nii."

"What?"

"What do you really intend to do about Chifuyu?"

_Sigh… this again?_

"Like how I told you the last time. I won't make a move, or allow a move to happen until I recollect my past. Look I know you want to kill her. But just hold on for the time being ok?"

"…"

"All right spit it out. You suspect me of something right?"

"Eh? Me suspecting Ichika-nii? Of course not!"

"But at least some part of you do."

"No I don't!"

_Its too late Madoka, I already know you do. This is already the fifth time you ask me this same question, and whenever you get this same answer you would stalk me for a few days until your suspicion ego dies down. Don't think I never notice. _

It took 3 more minutes to get to the car.

As the twins sat at the back seat, Oyobe Fukusuke begin driving them back to the family mansion.

"Ichika-nii."

"What is it this time?"

"What did the British prince tell you about the French?"

"Edward? The same you would expect."

"What? Complain about his failures and demand the French leader to make up for it?"

"Madoka, you know Edward is not someone like that."

"Ok fine. But honestly, what did he say?"

"He is mad, of course. Who wouldn't be? But he is not that unreasonably mad. He says he sort of understands why the French would abandon their posts."

"He says he understands and wouldn't mind? Is there some screw in his head?"

"What he means is that he would be a total idiot if he goes after the French leader now."

"Oh I see."

Of all the leaders amongst the European factions, the French leader is one of the most senior and the most unpredictable.

Edward's current resources are stretched thin after completing a hard mission.

Since the French had not done much recently, they are in better shape to fight another faction.

With the British faction currently as it is, Edward would indeed be a fool if he mount an attack against the French faction.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you something Ichika-nii!"

"What?"

"The old man wants to see you."

"… What for?"

"He wants you to tell him about what you have been doing for the past month."

"Oh hell… not again…"

**14****th**** March, IS Academy, 1****st**** Year building, class 3, 8:30 am, Ran POV**

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the IS Academy entrance exam."

Wha… the atmosphere is so intimidating.

So many middle school graduates here!

Even though I have heard of IS Academy from many people, being an actual student here sure must feel different.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators.

The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it.

However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them.

No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon.

Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Or so I thought.

Even as I looked around, there are foreigners that filled half of the classroom.

Wha… so much competition.

Don't worry Ran, you have been in good in your studies plus you are a former Student Council President.

You got a chance.

_That's right!_

I can hear a mini figure of myself X4 shouting in my head.

Just one more step, and I might actually become a student here.

I originally wanted to come into IS Academy since Ichika-san was here.

Even if he died… I have set down on this road.

I already got support from the government since I got A result for the 'IS initiation test'.

If I can become a very strong IS pilot, I can track down his killer.

That is my end goal for now.

But first I must pass this entrance test.

In Japan, a new school year starts in April.

March is the end of the previous grade.

The end of the month is usually used for middle school graduates to apply for their high school entrance exams.

So right now, I am at one of the various rooms in IS Academy itself, taking the school's entrance exams.

After that comes the actual IS practical.

Sitting down at a student desk with a pen along with multiple sheets of paper covered with a blank paper.

The teacher at the front just kept looking at her watch.

Looking at the time, its just 2 seconds before…

Ding! Dong!

"Ok, Hajime!"

In unison, the whole class rang with the flips of paper and the clicking of pens.

Let's see, first question.

An IS can fly exactly in circular motions that can be calculated by arc lengths. Say that the IS can move at the rate of 2 meters per second, calculate the initial and final distance the IS will be from the ground after 15 seconds, leave your answer in terms of angle _θ_.

…

…

_This is a lot harder than what I thought it would be._

**1 hour and 30 minutes later, near IS Academy 1****st**** Arena**

Wha… the questions are tough…

Though I revised last grade's materials and a bit on the IS booklet, I did not expect such questions to come up.

I am carrying my bag with one shoulder walking around.

This IS Academy sure is top class.

Well, since it is the only IS school in the whole world, the facilities ought to be of the highest class.

I even heard that they have holographic projections in classes.

Everything is so cool.

Now is… break, then the IS practical.

Let's see.

I took out the bulletin for instructions.

IS Practical is in 1st Arena…

I should be near there right?

The directions board says that 1st arena is… over there…

I stood in front of an entrance to a live IS sized arena.

On the top of the entrance it says 1st Arena.

So yup, I am on the right track.

As I walked in, I saw various other girls my age in causal clothing waiting for their IS Practical.

Further in, there is a signboard for applicants.

It says I have to put my own bag in the locker room and change into the IS suit.

"That red hair… Ran-san?"

Huh?

Turning around, I can see…

"Houki-san!"

The one-year-older sempai met me by chance as I was in my thoughts.

"Judging by your normal everyday clothing, you must be here for the entrance exam right?"

"Hai!"

"Soka… so how was the paper?"

"Er… it's more difficult that I imagined."

"I see. Well, the important thing is the IS practical. If you got a high compatibility rate, you have a higher chance of enrolling into IS Academy."

"Hm? Ohh, that's right. I got A result during the 'IS initiation test'." (LN volume 2)

"That's good. As long as you are suited for an IS you will be accepted. But given the competition I can't really guarantee total enrollment. So do your best."

"Oh… hai."

Speaking of doing your best, Houki-san is dressed in the IS piloting suit.

I heard that you have to be naked to get into those.

But damn!

Her body figure is so good, with no unnecessary fats anywhere.

And also, those breasts are still big...it feels sneaky...that's cheating...

Sigh…

"Um… Ran-san?"

"Huh? Oh right! You are wearing the IS piloting suit right? Are you practicing now?"

"Yes, I just finished."

"For the up coming class representative? I did not know that you are a class chairman."

"Ah no… I am not. I'm just practicing so that I can be more familiar with [Akatsubaki]."

She pointed to her red bracelet, the standby form of the world's first 4th generation.

Wha… I envy her.

In about 1 or 2 cases out of 50, a person who got into IS Academy would be strong enough to get their own personal IS.

Usually those would be the elites of elites, individuals that even I doubt I am capable of dealing with.

And within that small margin, about 8 or 9 cases out of ten, these students would be nation representative candidates who would also have their personal IS.

Even if Houki-san got her IS from her older sister, getting a personal IS personally built by Dr. Shinonono herself is sure something to marvel at.

Uuuu, why is it that the world is really unfair?

Will I ever get my own IS?

"Well Ran-san, good luck. I wish you the best."

Houki-san then just turned and walked into the changing room.

"Is that? Shinonono Houki?"

"Eh? The one with the world's only 4th generation IS?"

"Plus the champion at national Kendo?"

Various murmurs can be heard throughout.

Oh well, I better go in and change.

I wouldn't want to be at the center of attention for knowing Houki-san.

It might breed unnecessary rivalry amongst the other girls.

**Outside of IS Academy, Houki POV**

"Hm~ Hm~"

Today's practice was good.

The movements are precise.

Applying kendo sequences on the IS does suit my movements.

I initially thought that I would be at a handicap since the footwork won't work in the air.

But for some unexplainable reason, [Akatsubaki] has adjusted the aerial movements perfectly.

Whenever I think of footwork, [Akatsubaki] can support me in mid air and correspond to where I want to move next.

Even if there is zero ground, it feels like I am walking on air.

It really helps me to be more aware of the options I can move about.

I can maneuver and fly around.

But walking on air is also something I least expect.

If I work on these options more, I can achieve a new level of dexterity.

This would help me since I only have three weapons 'Amatsuki', 'Karaware' and 'Thousand Pierces'.

Utilizing this new level of dexterity would help me switch between range and close combat weapons more efficiently.

Plus it would also be used to throw the opponent off where they least expect.

Now the next thing I should aim for is to utilize [Akatsubaki]'s 'Bits' to the fullest.

Perhaps I should to ask Cecilia how she trains?

But she is not back yet.

I guess I have to wait for her to get back then.

Beaming with satisfying confidence, I looked down at my red bracelet.

Just recently, after the events in Italy, after every time we trained regularly, it has been giving me satisfying tugs.

Orimura Sensei said that it was a side effect feeling once one has attained a considerable level in their compatibility rate.

This is good.

It means I am improving.

The more I am improving, the more I will be ready for the next crazy thing to happen to us.

And the more I am ready, the more I am capable to get Ichika back when the right time comes.

Just wait Ichika, no matter what, I will find you.

Then we will be together again.

And when we do, I won't hesitate anymore.

**Kyoto Prefecture, Orimura Mansion**

Walking to the old man's room has always been something that Ichika did not like to do.

Its not very stressful, but it does add some mental pressure.

It's like feeling the weight of the family burden every time he visits the old man.

To be honest, he does not mind paying his grandfather a visit.

But it is just one of the things he does not look forward to.

Ichika was walking to the Main family's apartment with Madoka at his side.

Entering from the Main gate, the twins have to by-pass the Kendo Dojo, which is at their right and walk Northeast pass the center building.

They soon walk through a series of stone pathways before reaching another mini gate within the mansion that protects the Main family's apartment from outsiders.

After stepping within the Main family's apartment grounds, the twins took off their shoes and left them at the Genkan (entryway) before proceeding to the old man's Washitsu.

As they reached the Fusuma to the old man's Washitsu, they saw the door to be partially open.

A Golden Retriever stood lying down at the entrance with its lower half of its body resting in the Washitsu.

From the moment the dog saw Ichika and Madoka approaching, it suddenly stood up, wagged its tail and approached the twins.

In seeing that they got the dog's attention, Ichika knelt down to pat the welcoming dog.

"Hello Takao, I hope you are not so bored." Ichika said.

The dog merely panted with happiness.

Now that they had the dog's attention, the 26th Head would already know that they are outside his Washitsu.

He has been expecting Ichika for quite sometime.

Ichika would not want to keep him waiting.

Leaving Madoka to entertain the dog, Ichika stood up and opened the Fusuma.

The 26th Head's Washitsu is as big as his own, having an area of 32 tatami.

The room is generally empty, if not for a square table at the center of the room, a huge rectangular modern-model flat screen TV at the right corner, a table display stand holding a Katana and a Wakizashi, along with flower vases and poetic paintings hung by the walls.

At the table an old man sat looking through a pile of paper works.

He has short old grey hair, which parted in the middle, along with a fringe full of singular strands and he has dark brown eyes.

If there are any interesting features about this old man, it is his beard and mustache.

They are not like those loose strands that are spread wide around at random parts of his lower face.

They are full mustache and beard running around his mouth and chin.

But that is not all.

His mustache and beard are arranged in such a way that they look like the short beards anyone would have in the early 1900s.

Despite his looks, his figure carried an image of an experienced man who had faced many trials of various kinds throughout his life

Fearless and with a great aura of absolute discipline.

That is the 26th Head of the family, Orimura Ichirou.

The paper works he is currently reading are most likely reports about how the family conglomerate has been doing.

Ichika waited until Madoka was right next to him before entering the Washitsu.

The twins merely walked up to the two Zabutons that were at the opposite side of the table.

As the two stood right in front of the 26th Head, they merely bowed formally and sat on the Zabuton in seiza position.

By the time the two of them were ready, their grandfather pushed all the paper works to one side and turned his attention to his grandchildren.

"You sent for us Ojiisan?" Ichika started.

"Yes, I want to hear what you have been up to this past month. I rarely see you around until yesterday."

…

Deep down in his heart, Ichika sighed

In these cases, there is no hiding anything from his grandfather.

Even if there are some very secret information, he can't keep 90% of it from his own grandfather.

Guess he has no choice.

This regular report is just to satisfy the old man's concern that his own grandson is not up to anything extremely dangerous.

So Ichika just gave an account of whatever happened.

**IS Academy, 1****st**** arena, Ran POV**

"Ok then next! Candidate number 237! Please step into the training IS now." The examiner said.

Ah… its now my turn.

I have been waiting in line like many other middle school graduates waiting for their turn.

It takes sometime for an individual to suit up and get down form an IS.

I soon walked to the training IS.

It's a standard 2nd generation [Uchigane], Japan's mass produced model frame.

It should be the same IS that the kendo club of IS Academy used.

As I climbed into the pilot cockpit, I immediately got the uncomfortable feeling again.

It is not from the IS, it is more from the pilot suit itself.

Ah… even though I have changed into the piloting suit before during the 'IS initiation test', it appears that I am still not quite used to it.

Even though the pilot suit covered most of my body, the fact that only a single sports layer is covering my skin sure still does make me… feel exposed.

It does not help, especially when you have to get naked first before changing into the pilot suit in the first place.

Nng! I must endure!

Many IS pilots have to wear this stupid suit.

I must get used to it if I want to be an IS pilot.

Being prompted, I touched the IS.

"Strange..."

I didn't get the electric shock-like feeling of touching the IS like I did during the initiation test, merely common knowledge and understanding.

What it is, why it exists— I understood it all.

"Then Candidate number 237, please enter the pilot cockpit." The examiner said.

I got into the IS cockpit.

"Lean on your back. Yes, just like that. You'll feel like you're sitting down. Next, the system will optimize itself."

Like what the examiner said, I left my body to the IS with the opened armor.

It feels like someone's riding on me as the armor fits to my body and closes up.

The sound of air being let out can be heard as the union of the armor feels like it's a part of my body.

It felt like it fused with me, as if it became compatible with me.

It felt like it was created for me in the first place, so the IS and I are 'linked'.

It felt like my vision widened and got clearer, like a higher resolution.

After that, the feeling spreads throughout my entire body.

Values spread throughout all the sensors on my body, and I can understand each and every one of them as if I've been staring at them everyday.

"All right, good to see that you suit up without much problem." The examiner said.

Now I just need to face one of the instructors in the ring like the other candidates before me right?

Why is it that I have to face a professional suddenly without any experience?!

I heard it amongst the other middle school graduates.

Apparently one of them had a sister in IS Academy.

She told the others that during the IS practical we have to get into the IS and face some instructors who were each at least at representative cadet level.

Urgh… so unlucky.

"What's wrong? I am waiting for you."

Ah… I ended up keeping my opponent waiting.

Let's see.

My opponent is an instructor around the age of early 30s.

She is also equipped with the [Uchigane] and judging from the way she drew her sword and her current stance, she must have learnt Kendo before.

In not wasting anymore time, I drew my own sword.

The massive curved blade may look extremely heavy but thanks to the IS it was lighter.

"H-Here I go Instructor!"

I charged.

**6 minutes later**

Wha… a chop at the head then a spin to hit my waist.

This is too much!

I sighed as I knelt and got out of the pilot cockpit.

"Not bad for a rookie. You got promise." The instructor said.

Easy for you to say.

You have a much better sense of stamina and speed.

From the moment I charged, she sidestepped causing me to just by pass her.

Before I can recover, she used her Katana's hilt to knock me off balanced.

I lost some shield energy because of that.

Then as I recovered I aimed to stab her at the head.

I almost succeeded!

But she outsmarted me by sliding her own Katana right next to mine before gliding it slightly off course such that my own Katana changed its stabbing angle only to miss her head by a few inches.

Then the chop at the head, then you guys know the rest.

Sigh…

Pulling my legs out of the IS leggings, I jumped off from the pilot cockpit.

"Let's see. Testing indicates that your compatibility rate is at A-rank." The examiner said.

Wait what?

A rank?

Isn't that high?

Though the initiation test said that I got A-rank, it is not that accountable.

Does that mean I always have high compatibility rate with the IS?

"Not bad Gotanda Ran, you are the first so far who has A-rank. You have a lot of promise." The examiner said.

"Oi did you hear that? She got A-rank."

"Seriously? She's that good?"

Ah… getting too much attention.

Now that I am done, I better get back to the waiting line.

"What are you guys muttering about? Next! Candidate number 238!" the examiner shouted.

"H-Hai!"

**12:35 pm, outside of IS Academy**

"A-rank huh? That's not so bad…"

"Onii. What was that?"

"N-Nothing. I was originally thinking that you might not stand a chance with all the competition and all."

"But the examiner said that I was the first to get A-rank. This means I still have a chance."

"Yea right right."

"Onii!"

*Kling!* I instantly shot a glare.

Oh! Onii curled up already like some Super Ma**o.

The difference in battle prowess between the two of us is obvious.

"Onii, I need the toilet. Wait here and hold my bag."

"Sigh… to come here just to be dragged around by my imouto… wait! Could this be imouto MOE?"

"Onii, what did you say?"

"Ah! Nothing, nothing. Well you need the toilet right? I'll just be… around here?"

I shot Onii a 'you better not be up to something' look before going to the public toilet.

**Dan POV**

Sigh… so unlucky.

I originally planned to meet up with Kazuma to have another round of guitar music.

But mom just have to force me to go to pick up Ran.

Sigh…

Ichika, even in death you haunt my daily life.

Well don't mind, don't mind!

At least it is thanks to Ichika that I can exchange address with Utsuho Nohotoke-san.

Now all I need to is to ask her out… wait it is not possible.

She is graduating soon…

ALL THE MORE REASON FOR ME TO ASK HER OUT NOW!

Bang!

I bumped into another person.

"Sorry."

That guy…

Wait? Ichika?

… No.

He looks a lot like Ichika.

But his fringe style is different.

Ichika has singular straight strands, while that guy had two strands that curled against each other.

Plus he has brighter skin and blue eyes…

A Japanese returnee from overseas?

The direction he is going is towards IS Academy.

What is he going to do there?

"Onii! Time to go."

Eh?!

**IS Academy, Cafeteria, Houki POV**

"How's training today Houki-san?" Charlotte asked.

"Not that bad. I got some new movements up my sleeve."

"Ho? Not bad. Charlotte and I got some new combination." Laura followed.

Ever since the attacks we experienced in Italy, the three of us has been discussing all sorts of plans we can think of to counter these male IS pilots.

For the past few days, we have been meeting around lunches and breaks discussing strategies and various plans

It is also good for me, since I can use it as an escape from the hyper juniors.

Hold on, in speaking of plans…

"Come to think of it, there is an up coming Class Representative battle right? Why is it so? We usually do it during late April or June." I asked.

"According to the Instructor, the school wants to establish another class representative tournament because some special VIPs are coming down to IS Academy."

"Eh? At this time?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"What kind of VIPs?" I asked.

"Military personals, individuals from IS companies, etc."

Ah… they are probably here because of [Akatsubaki].

"But since it is a class representative, it means going in one against one. What about tag team tournament? I thought two against two is established so that we can be ready in case some group like Phantom Task shows up again." Charlotte asked.

"If I understand the situation correctly, the class representative tournament is meant for all these VIPs to scout for potential IS pilots and the such."

"So they are meant to fish out potential IS pilots?"

"Most likely."

"Class 1's representative is Kanzashi right? Is she coping well?"

"She has been opening up to the other classmates so I think she should be just fine."

"I thought you ought to be the class representative Houki-san."

"No, I can't manage all the paper work. Kendo is good enough for me."

"Class representative tournament huh? That means Cecilia and Rin would be up."

"Rin from class 3, Cecillia from class 4, Kanzashi from class 1 and Charlotte from class 2."

"It's quite funny how we got redistributed into separate classes even though we are not 2nd years yet."

"Yes, we will have to wait until April until we really become 2nd years."

"Well, since I won't be involved in the class representative tournament that's good enough for me." I said.

"What do you mean Houki-san? You are not a class representative so… oh right I see." Charlotte said.

"Yes, since I am not a class representative, I will be free from all of these people looking out for [Akatsubaki]."

"But that is no excuse for you to let your guard down. Even if you are not a class representative, anyone would want to use this chance to recruit the world's only _legitimate_ 4th generation acknowledged." Laura added.

When she said _legitimate_, she is referring to the fact that my 4th generation is the only one the world has ever known to exist.

That the world is not aware of the other 4th generations Nee-san created with all those male IS pilots.

"Well, I got some plans to go out of IS Academy during the class representative tournament. I got permission already from Orimura Sensei, so there is a high chance of me not coming into contact with any of those VIPs."

"Ah I see. That's good then."

"Laura, has your side got anything? On Ichika, that is."

"Not good. Even though we have the necessary resources, there is no clue and no link. Those part of the rescue team who declared Ichika to be KIA are all government agents. Getting new information would not be easy."

"There is nothing we can use as a lead? Not even a clue?"

"Not for now."

…

…

Ichika, where exactly on earth are you now?

**15****th**** March 3:05 PM, Tokyo**

"I would like to have an audience with the 16th Head of the Sarashiki family, Sarashiki Kazenoshi."

"I'm sorry but have you made an appointment?"

"I did."

"Can I have your name please?"

"Representative of the Orimura family, Orimura Saiyoka."

…

…

"Ah yes, please wait a minute, I need to go in and inform Mr. Sarashiki."

The women left the counter leaving the two alone.

"Are you ready Saiyoka?" Kanata asked.

"More than ever. This counts as good training for the years to come." Ichika said.

* * *

**We'll see Tatenashi and some of her family next chapter.**

**I also have a bit of a surprise coming in for the next chapter, so just wait and see.**

**Enjoy the new year, and don't forget to review.**

**I really enjoyed the recent comments, hope to hear more from you guys.**


	11. Chapter 9: Negotiation, IS Academy

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 9 - Negotiation, IS Academy**

**Hi guys:)**

**IT'S SO LONG!**

**Even with three chapters out, this section on IS Academy is still far from FINISHED!**

**I think I might need one or two chapters more before this part will be done.**

**After that I'll work on the reunion.**

**Before we start I want to answer some questions.**

**Dear VV, Ichika's face has not healed yet because of the extreme blood loss he suffered after getting blasted. The thing is, Madoka and Ichika are stranded in the ocean for about 3 hours before Tabane found them on one of her secret Islands. With the healing capabilities of his own IS, it is enough to heal his torso and neck injuries, but not enough to completely heal the head. As for if his head will fully heal... I am still thinking about it.**

**Dear Noble1998, Ichika is better in fighting now since he is personally trained by his own grandfather, so i guess you can say he is top notch now. **

**Dear Alpha Liege, I intent to let Ichika recover his memories. I think... Ichika will be confused when he remembers the past because he lives like a different person after Madoka brought him back to the family... I am not too sure yet.**

**Without further due, let's start:)**

* * *

_**14 years ago, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Orimura island villa**_

_Though often used for aristocratic entertainment, the island villa was also used as an extensive training ground for survival skills._

_The island was big enough to house a small rocky hill close to a natural forest._

_The family had to use extensive resources just to clear the beach and build the villa structure in order to suit their tastes._

_It was here that those of the youngest generation would train to hone their awareness and capability to adapt, overcome and survive._

_As a young mind learns quickly, so does the body._

_Each Orimura child is forced to come here at the age of 14 to face the harshness of Mother Nature._

_But for the Main family, a child is sent at the age of 11._

_This is the reason why most from the Main family proved to be a little better than their Branch family counterparts._

_Ha… ha…_

_A 11 year old Orimura Chifuyu was panting as she knelt leaning on her bokken._

_She is currently at a standard traditional Japanese room with tatami floors._

_For the past three days, she was forced to search for her own food in the nearby forest._

_She was thrown into such a harsh environment without any tool or equipment._

_Everything has to be made from whatever she can find._

_She has to eat whatever edible things she can find._

_After three solid days, she was tracked and picked up by her own family._

_And now, after successfully staying alive, she was forced to undergo strict training personally under her own grandfather._

_Controlling the pace of her breaths, she stared up angrily at her current opponent, protesting with her eyes regarding her aching body._

_The elderly 26__th__ Head merely stared down at her._

_His face has no expression or any form of emotion._

_Emotionless and indifferent, Orimura Ichirou merely ignored her current state._

_Raising his own bokken, he positioned his body into the __Jōdan-no-kamae kenjutsu stance._

"_Again." He said._

Orimura Chifuyu woke up in cold sweat.

Looking around her, she saw herself on her bed at her familiar room in IS Academy.

She sat upright, pushing her blanket down to her waist as she brought her right hand to her face.

_That was… the past…_

Ever since she discovered that those in Kyoto are on the move, she had been dreaming of the past.

Though they are not nightmares, they were mostly unpleasant.

Even if she had left the family years ago, their memories still lie deep in her subconscious.

She took some time to pace her breaths, and then she looked at the time.

The time now is 2:38 am.

Getting out of her bed, she went to pour herself a cup of water.

She took her time to drink.

The water oddly tasted bitter, most probably due to the sickish feeling she is currently having.

She put the cup down, and she stared at her hands.

_I personally killed seven of my own cousins so that they would stop hunting Ichika and me. Now that he is dead, they want to finish what they have started?_

If they are on the move again, they are most likely going to kill her.

Chifuyu has every confidence that she can stand a chance against her own family.

She was trained to be the best of her own generation.

There is practically no one she is afraid of.

All save one.

She still feared her own grandfather.

Well, fear is technically not the right choice of word.

It ought to be more… concerned… or weary.

He was the one who taught her everything she knew, but he did not teach her everything _he_ knew.

In terms of odds, Chifuyu is at an disadvantage.

But if there is a triumph card she has, it is her experience when it comes to the IS.

Even if her family got excess to these ISes, the amount of experiences they had together, will never be on par with hers.

No matter how strong they trained, Chifuyu will always have the initial upper hand when it comes to the IS.

All she needs to do now is to prepare herself and wait for them to strike.

She cannot risk hunting them herself, she might be walking into a prepared trap that might have been set ever since she defied her family.

By waiting for them to take the initiative, Chifuyu would force them to play in terms that are advantageous to herself.

Let them walk into her territory and she will take them out one by one.

This is her current strategy, but she must prepare more in case some things did not go as planned.

After a straight decade, there is no telling how much her cousins have improved.

**15****th**** March, IS Academy, 7:30 am, Houki POV**

Morning breakfast menu is a Saba fish bento set.

Laura and Charlotte are having macaroni salad, toast and yogurt along with an additional item, steak.

"Though I am in no place to say this… but of all other dishes you two chose steak? Can your stomach handle such tough meat in the morning?" I asked.

"We are used to it. Since we have been eating like this about twice per week." Charlotte said.

"Steak in the morning? I'd rather eat Cha Siew Bao (A kind of Chinese pork bun)." Rin said.

"For me it would be fried fish with vinegar. Standard British dish~." Cecilia added.

Cecilia and Rin just came back yesterday.

Despite the fact that Europe and Japan had different time zones, Cecilia had got used to the jack lag.

She was not as tired as we thought she would be.

This is good news indeed.

This means that both Rin and Cecilia would be ready for the up coming Class representative tournaments.

Apparently, of the two who left, Cecilia faced a lot more than she could ever ask.

"EEEHH?" Charlotte cried.

"SSSSSHH! Quiet!" Cecilia said.

Just now, just now, Cecilia was telling us about what happened in Britain not too long ago.

She did not fight there personally.

But she did watch the fight itself with her own two eyes.

When she mentioned another new 4th generation, it took a lot of our discipline as IS pilots to control our shock.

It appears that there are indeed other 4th generations out there.

This only means that we have to be wearier of our new adversaries.

But it would not be wise to discuss this topic further, especially in public.

Orimura Sensei already warned us of the consequences.

"Well, brining this topic to a close, are you guys ready for the Class Representative Tournament?" Charlotte said.

"Are you asking that so that you can say you are ahead of me? Well forget it, I am going to beat you later!" Rin declared.

"Well, I got my injuries so that's a no for me." Cecilia declared.

Guess she still has not recovered from what happened in Italy.

About half of her bandages were removed, but her right arm is still on cast.

She needs about another week for the injury to fully heal.

This means that she can't participate for the up coming tournament.

"According to the Instructor, those who are not involved in the Class Representative tournament are free for the rest of the day." Laura added.

"I'm going out to the nearby city. What about you Cecilia?" I asked.

"Hmm… well I need to call Chelsea. I need to check how my family business is doing…"

**Same time, Near IS Academy**

"Guess the only way into IS Academy publically is the monorail." Orimura Seishi said.

"But the monorail's security has been improved since Phantom Task bombed over half of its structure last year." Says Orimura Izumi.

The two cousins are currently leaning on the railing while standing at a smooth stone platform.

They are at the edge of the urban city overlooking IS Academy.

Both are using binoculars to re-observe the academy's structure.

"Like what Ichika said, all the 13 plans match when it comes to the outside." Seishi said.

"But it's the inside that we are going to have problems with." Izumi added.

"Sigh… this is just getting tougher and tougher."

"Nonsense. You are just saying that out of boredom."

"Say, what would happen if one of those wires got cut?"

"Well Duh. The monorail will slant; it will end up relying on one strand. Any more weight and it will drop into the ocean."

"Sheesh, you think of an answer too quickly."

"Of course I have to. If not, how can I get out of tight spots?"

"So this is where you two are." Another voice said.

"Huh? Oh Kyuuji-san." Izumi said.

"What's up Kyuuji? Did Madoka send you here to look for us?"

"No, I just came here to inform you, we are starting the infiltration in 20 minutes. Make sure you have your visitor's pass when you board the monorail."

**IS Academy, Control hanger**

The control hanger of IS Academy is strongly noted for its capabilities to overlook security for all 4 of IS Academy's arenas.

Ever since the end of last year, the security installations have been continuously updated, making the overall security stronger.

Based on last year's attacks, the teachers have begun to notice that these various underground organizations usually attack during a special event where many students are participating with their ISes.

Since the usual location for such clashes are the IS arenas, the school had used a considerable amount of money to increase the capabilities of the alarm systems

They added additional security cameras, new door locks that can only be opened by fingerprint or flashing the ID card, etc.

Plus the barrier levels have increased from 4 levels to 6 levels.

On top of that, the protective ceiling of the 4 IS arenas have also been upgraded to a tougher material so that there are lesser chances of intruders escaping through the sky.

But even with all these new additions, not all are ready yet.

It takes time for some of these new installations to be complete.

The expected timing for the completion is in 3 weeks time.

But in the face of the spartan, it is too slow.

"Yamada, are the new installations for the arena gates complete?"

"Not yet Orimura Sensei, they are still at 87% completion."

"Why so slow? We got VIPs coming in today and the updates are not complete?"

"Well… the working crew had some miscommunications regarding logistic so…"

"Get the person in charge to meet me after the day is over. I want to have a word with her."

"Oh… hai."

Looks like the person in charge is so going to be in trouble.

"My my, look how security is tight."

"It was way tighter the last time I was here."

"Hello Chifuyu-san! Have you been doing well?"

Three new intruders entered the control hanger.

Looking around, Orimura Chifuyu saw familiar faces.

They are two of Japan's representative cadets and Japan's National IS Representative themselves.

The two Japan representative cadets are Seirei Keiko, a black pony tailed beauty and Sora Noriko who is a short black curly haired Bishoujo who wears spectacles.

The current National IS Representative for Japan is none other than Toro Matsumi.

She has long wavy black hair that falls down to her waist along with a long straight fringe.

As they approached, Chifuyu merely sighed.

"I was not expecting any of you to show up."

"Now now, don't be so cold Chifuyu-san." Keiko-san said.

"I see that you are still with the rookie Maya." Noriko-san followed.

"EEEHH? Everybody is here?" Yamada Sensei exclaimed.

"Not everyone, Kaguri-san is abroad. Haruka-san is still at northern Kyushu."

"We are just here with the Mitsurigi Industry VIPs to help them scout out potential students."

"What? It takes three professionals to scout out what? Five individuals? Can't those business blockheads see for themselves?" Chifuyu commented.

"Not everyone has the right eye Chifuyu-san, you know better than that." Matsumi-san said.

"Matsumi. I see that you are still in good shape. We'll have ten rounds of Kendo after dinner."

"Bring it on Brunhilde, unlike you I have been training continuously."

"Ho? Then I'll look forward to pounding you later."

"Oi oi guys, this is not the time for old rivalries. Chifuyu-san, Maya-san, don't you have work to do?" Keiko-san commented.

"Sigh… Keiko, always here to save the day. I'll let you off this time Matsumi."

"No, I am the one who is letting you off. Be prepared for later."

**2:30 pm, IS Academy 4****th**** Arena locker room**

"Laura, have you seen Houki-san?" Charlotte asked.

"No, she has probably left the Academy already."

The two are currently waiting in the locker room.

Charlotte is getting ready for her own battle.

Laura simply decided to accompany her since she has nothing else to do.

Looking at the screen provided, the first match is starting.

1st round is Rin vs Kanzashi.

After that it is Charlotte's turn, followed by the 2nd and 3rd years.

On the screen, one can see Rin jeering at her opponent.

Well, her arrogant attitude is already something the usual friends have gotten used to.

"I'll give you the chance to say I surrender. You better choose wisely." Rin declared.

"…"

"Wha… oi oi Kanzashi, can't you say anything?"

Kanzashi remained silent.

"Man, you are no fun."

"…"

"Oh well, never mind, get ready to be pounded!"

3, 2, 1, start.

Rin used 'Ignition Boost' to close in their distance, and the first match for the Class Representative Tournament began.

**15th March 3:05 pm, Tokyo, Sarashiki estate**

"Are the two of you enjoying yourselves?"

"Exquisite, the tea is very good. What is it? Smiths Tea? Or Fortnum & Mason?" Ichika asked

"My you have such good tastes. It is Fortnum & Mason."

An Ocean blue haired beauty with gorgeous red eyes.

This is the only way Ichika can describe her.

Though she is already a mother of two, Sarashiki Tatenmiko has managed to maintain her looks such that she looked like someone from her mid twenties.

"I apologize for the wait." She said.

"My husband has yet to finish his conversations with his business acquaintances."

"No not to worry. I get to enjoy this tea and our current conversation." Ichika smiled.

The mother smiled in response.

So far the atmosphere has been quite relaxing.

"Have you two come down from Kyoto for business or pleasure?"

"Business. But if we are lucky enough, we would have time for entertainment." Ichika said.

The two Orimuras find themselves in a room within one of Tokyo's biggest estates.

Like all houses in Japan, it has two stories with four walls to confine the housing territory.

But it has a large amount of land to support its building structure.

It generally has enough space to build at most nine commoner's houses.

Living in such an estate in Tokyo would only speak of a life full of privileges and luxuries.

It is relatively small compared to the Orimura Mansion, but in Tokyo, it easily passes as a house owned by someone extremely rich.

While waiting for the husband to finish his previous appointment, it is up to the wife to host the current guests and make sure that they are comfortable.

If the guests like their environment, it adds points for a good negotiation.

"If you are Orimura Saiyoka, may I know who is the other?" She asked.

"He is Orimura Kanata. We are both part of the same family." Ichika added.

In Kanata's case, it is all right to tell others your real name.

The two are here for diplomacy, to discuss business.

Giving a false name would definitely have a negative impact in dealing business.

Not only does it poorly reflect presentation, more people would be reluctant to negotiate with such a falsifying person in future.

Sarashiki Tatenmiko began to stare at Kanata in an interested manner.

She's not sizing him up, but merely observing him out of curiosity.

"You are such a charming young man." She said.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Kanata asked.

"Oh no. With such unique curly brown hair and such intriguing round glasses, don't you have someone to date?"

"Currently no."

"Oh dear what a shame. Perhaps you want me to introduce you to my daughter? She is at the end of her 1st year at IS Academy."

"That will have to depend if your youngest daughter is looking out for someone to date." Kanata said.

Ichika strongly resisted the urge to laugh.

Though Kanata is doing a good job keeping his composure, he can tell Kanata is shocked.

Judging from how his eyes are shaking slightly, Ichika can tell that Kanata was definitely not expecting this.

"Oh my, such a mature decision. For such a young teenager, you already have qualities to be a good husband. Are you perhaps, already married to work?" she teased.

"Well… considering my education and all… to the work." Kanata said.

"And you?" she said, turning to Ichika again.

"To the work." Ichika said.

Right now, in this very room, Orimura Saiyoka and Orimura Kanata are ambassadors from the Orimura family, here to discuss business.

Now, in the eyes of the public it is impossible for any 17-year-old to be acting as business ambassadors.

But this is an exception in the high-class society, since including family members inside a family business company does proved to be extremely beneficial.

In such usual cases, the adults would encourage their children to study and learn business so that the future of the family company would already be secured in the hands of seasoned teenagers.

"Tell me then, Ambassador Saiyoka, are you one of those individuals who has a friend in every business companies you come across?" she asked.

"I am always eager to make friends. The more, the merrier." Ichika said.

This brought a change in Sarashiki Tatenmiko's face, for there is a new light in her eyes.

"Then you and I are alike."

"Are you interested in establishing a long term relationship?" Ichika asked.

"If we share common interests then why not?"

"Well, your husband might not agree." Kanata said.

"Oh he might. Don't worry. You two may be teenagers, but my husband has an eye for those who can think~."

"It sounds like you are looking for more than just business partners." Ichika commented.

"Right on the mark. +20 points."

"… Hai?"

"I just added marks for you. If you achieved enough within this short exchange, you are fit for recommendation."

"What? What do you mean?" Kanata said.

Sarashiki Tatenmiko only resumed smiling.

Ignoring his cousin, Ichika forced himself to analyze carefully.

Clearly there is something else going on.

People don't just 'add marks' like that.

It is not something formally done between adults.

Is she having fun with them?

Based on her conversational tone, she is speaking to the two like how a mother would to normal teenagers.

So currently she is not seeing the two as business ambassadors of the Orimura family.

She now sees them as normal teenagers.

But why?

What can she achieve by doing this?

What is her motive?

From the point system, Ichika can tell that she is testing them.

The prize is that the two are 'fit for recommendation'.

But to whom is this mother going to recommend the two of them?

Wait… mother…

Ichika suddenly got a brainwave.

"Sarashiki-san, surely you are not thinking of recommending us as possible dating partners for your daughters?"

"Bravo! +50 marks. You also mentioned 'daughters' even when I only mentioned my youngest, +20 marks."

It is only the first meeting and she is already offering such a bold proposal?

"How did you know I had more than one daughter?" she tested.

"I did some research before coming here. You only have two children, two daughters, both are at IS Academy. The older is the student council president and Russia's National IS Representative, Sarashiki Tatenashi, the pilot of the Russia's 3rd generation [Moscow's Deep Mist] or according to your daughter, the [Mysterious Lady]."

"Good job, +30 points, and the other?"

Now Ichika is clueless, he understands what is going on, but he still failed to grasp the cause for such an action.

But he just went along with her flow.

"The younger is Japan's representative cadet Sarashiki Kanzashi who has yet to have a personal IS. This is because of the fact that her IS developer was from Kuramochi Machinery Development. Due to the irregularity of… Orimura Ichika, the Kuramochi Machinery Development ended up focusing on Ichika's personal IS [Byakushiki]. (LN volume 7)"

"Well done, +40 marks."

Kanata gave Ichika a concerned look.

All of what Ichika mentioned earlier are information that he dug up himself, not by remembering.

And Ichika never ever wanted to talk about his past.

In facing such a situation to bring out a portion of his past, how is Ichika coping?

But Ichika showed no change in his emotion.

He still kept his analyzing expression.

It is either he is occupied in trying to read Sarashiki Tatenmiko's mind, or he is successful in retaining his composure.

After reading Ichika, Kanata believed it to the former.

"Sarashiki-san." Ichika said.

"Yes?"

"Based on… how this conversation is turning, I find myself the more believing that you rarely come across youths like us."

Based on what Sarashiki Tatenmiko has been saying, it really does appear that it is rare for her to see ambassadors at such a young age.

Sarashiki Tatenmiko's smile widened in satisfaction.

Her eyes began to gleam more.

"Good! Good! Kanata-kun, why are you so quiet? Your brother is doing a much better job than you are."

"Umm, he is not my brother." Kanata said while smiling.

"Eh? Not brothers? Then cousins?"

"Hai."

"Then… who is from the main family?" she asked.

Kanata pointed at Ichika.

"Ara! I see that you have been trained very well! +30 points" she added.

_She just added points for nothing, just what is with this lady?_

"Did you hear all of that? Anata (My darling)? This one is very good!" she said loudly at another direction.

"Good only in your terms Okaa-san."

The one who replied is standing near the opened door.

He has short trimmed black hair but with some hints of grey, wearing a simple light blue shirt.

For a man in his mid ages he has a strong physical build.

The muscle linings seen across his arm and torso clearly distinguishes the fact that he has worked and maintained his physique.

He has a stern face that seems to rarely smile.

The aging wrinkles further add to the detail that he is not the type of man to joke around with.

According to the data, he should be the 16th Head of the Sarashiki family, Sarashiki Kazenoshi.

A lively teasing wife and a strict stern husband, it is quite a unique combination.

In the past, when Ichika was studying national IS pilots, he came across the Sarashiki sisters.

This means that he already knew what the daughters looked liked prior to this visit.

If he is to say who resembles whom more, Sarashiki Tatenashi looked liked the mother, while Sarashiki Kanzashi looked like the father.

From the way Sarashiki Kazenoshi is standing, it is clearly evident that he has been at that spot for quite some time.

But since when?

When the mother was testing them?

Sarashiki Kazenoshi soon walked into the room and sat down with his wife.

"Are you finished having your fun with these youths?"

"Anata~ since when have I been having fun? I am seriously analyzing these two guests just to see if they are a perfect fit for our daughters."

Sarashiki Kazenoshi shot her a 'no, you are clearly having fun' look.

Then he began to observe the two Orimuras.

This time, unlike the wife, he is sizing them up.

He began to look at Ichika from head to toe, and for some reason Ichika felt uncomfortable.

_Yup, I'm definitely right. This guy is strict._

But this level of strictness can never be compared to his own grandfather.

"I hope it is not your nature to make people wait." Ichika said.

Sarashiki Kazenoshi eyes widened slightly in response to this daring statement.

But he did not do anything else.

Sarashiki Tatenmiko merely regarded Ichika with an increasing interest.

"My previous business acquaintances love to chat, it really took my efforts to finish that meeting as fast as I can."

All right, now that the man is here, time to talk business.

Ichika knew that they had wasted enough time entertaining Sarashiki Tatenmiko.

"Let's get straight to the point. Your agent has been continuously detected within Kyoto asking around for the Orimura family." Ichika said.

He then motioned to Kanata, giving him the cue to place a captured photo at the table in front of them for the couple to see.

"Your intelligence has served you well Orimura Saiyoka." Sarashiki Kazenoshi said.

"Your agent did not approach us directly when he has all the opportunity. Instead, he continues to sneak around, sometimes secretly following some of my family members. Had your agent continue to poke into our business, our Head would have had him removed."

"It is a necessary move. I only intent to find out more about who I am dealing with prior to negotiating. I trust that you would pardon him, he is following through just like how I directed him to do so."

"You really do intent to find out about us, even at great lengths."

"Your family's profile is difficult to find. I only managed to find out a significant amount of detail after talking with several of my business acquaintances in Kyoto."

"And my family has went through great lengths to keep it that way. I hope you can respect our little demand in privacy."

"Respect indeed. Now down to proper business."

Now for the real test.

"It has come to my attention that your family possessed the ISes." The 16th Head of the Sarashiki said.

"Your source is accurate." Ichika said.

"Indeed. Obviously, such a matter would invoke direct attention from the government."

"But such an action has yet to be imposed. I can already figure that you are in some ways behind it."

Now Sarashiki Kazenoshi begin to regard Ichika in new light.

"You got the flow of this conversation. Perhaps you might guess what I have in mind?"

"You want the ISes, or at least, our co-operation in a family alliance since we are both fighting Phantom Task, who threatens Japan, or at least, what we have."

"Yes, since we are fighting a common enemy, it would be wise to combine our resources so that we can be more efficient against our common adversaries."

Now time to add a bit of salt.

"But there are some within my family who are reluctant for this alliance." Ichika said.

"Why?"

"Some believe that the need for such an alliance is not that urgently required."

"Your family sure must have quite the amount of confidence to say such a thing."

"I am merely stating some opinions, what I just mention is just a faction. It does not represent what most of my family are thinking."

"And what does the majority thinks?"

Ichika feigned understanding.

"Well, most of then thought that working together does bring mutual benefit for the both of our families."

"What else?"

"Traditionally, we have stood alone. But since Phantom Task is an enemy we cannot ignore, a family alliance might be needed."

"You said 'might'. It is not convincing."

"What is not convincing? I am merely stating the opinion made by the majority in my family. You said 'it is not convincing' because it does not appear that we will form a likely alliance, which is something _you_ expect, not us."

Sarashiki Tatenmiko laughed.

"He got you this time Anata~. You did ask him to guess what you had in mind."

"So I ought to ask him about what his side thinks, is that what you are telling me Okaa-san?" he said it in a way that tells Ichika that he understood the joke.

"No, it's just a careless error that Saiyoka here exploited. The more I hear this conversation the more I like how you think Saiyoka-kun."

"Thank you for your compliment."

So above that entire strict aura, there is some element of tolerance for Sarashiki Kazenoshi.

It probably had something to do with facing such a lively wife everyday.

This is something Ichika believed he might want to take note of.

"So Saiyoka-kun." Sarashiki Tatenmiko said.

"What do you believe would make it in such a way that this alliance would prove to be beneficial for your family?"

"The main issue I believe is how the IS can be negotiated."

"You mean the ones your family possess. How did you even come across them?"

Ichika then puts up a façade of a close associate willing to tell anyone anything.

"Well, we came across some in the black market and through underground missions." He lied.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, considering how Phantom Task managed to steal some ISes, what my family's intelligence department theorized is that there are other organizations who have the same capability to steal an IS core. As we all know, countries who lost their IS's or their IS cores refused to announce their losses, as it would put them on a disadvantageous position to rival countries. Since no one knows how these countries lost these additional numbers of IS cores, these other underground organizations have the luxurious option to sell these stolen IS cores at ridiculous prices."

"But surely we would be aware of this since we also have underground connections." Sarashiki Tatenmiko pointed out.

"Perhaps you would wish to expand on your contacts. Our family has at least 25 generations to build up on our various contacts. I suppose we knew some contacts you don't."

"That might be a reasonable explanation, but you mentioned that you also came across these IS cores from underground mission?"

"Yes, they are… what we call 'mission bonuses'. We merely came across them by chance alone, the numbers are extremely few compared to what we got from our contacts."

"Why your family must have been very lucky."

"But surely, the Sarashiki family must have gotten at least _some_ IS cores by chance too right?"

"Ara, good thinking. +20 points."

"Enough with the points Okaa-san, I think you are already satisfied with this youth." The father interjected.

"But you aren't right? I think you said that someone need at least 1000 points in order to match up to your standards. Saiyoka-kun currently has 210 points so I'm merely stating to remind you."

"What? I never mention a thing like that before. Besides, isn't this a matter we disclose in privacy?"

Ichika strongly prayed that his own parents are not like that.

These two in front of him are still treating him like a kid.

Ichika is _already_ the 28th Head, his super strict grandfather has been treating him like an adult ever since.

But Ichika strongly urged himself to calm down.

He is now a 17-year-old Saiyoka.

It is natural for people to still see him not as an adult.

Maintaining a façade to this extent is much tougher than what he can ever imagine.

Indirectly, he ended up clenching his left hand, and it is something the mother did not fail to notice.

"Ah you see anata? Saiyoka-kun here is getting a little nervous."

"That is your fault. We are here to talk business."

It looks like this is going to be an extensive meeting, one that Ichika hope that he has enough stamina to see through.

**IS Academy, 4****th**** arena**

Rin charged head on with her 'Souten Gagetsu' drawn.

In response, Kanzashi merely used reverse 'Ignition Boost' firing her missiles towards her opponent.

Rin avoided the missiles and sliced off some of them.

The explosions near her had little effect on her shield energy.

"Oi what's wrong Sarashiki? Those black ISes we came across in Italy can do way better than this."

But Kanzashi merely continued to fall back, using her missiles to slow Rin down.

"Just relying on missiles won't save your ass!"

Rin immediately switched to her 'Ryuhou' and fired them at the incoming missiles.

All are accurate hits, but the explosion in front of her caused black smoke to cover her vision.

"Tch! Using smoke as a form of cover eh?"

Then Rin got hit from her left.

"From there!"

She continued to fire her 'Ryuhou' at that particular direction.

As she heard nothing from the other side, Rin soon realized that Kanzashi is no longer there.

"Tch!"

Rin then soared up towards the blue sky, Kaznashi's newly fired missiles missed her by inches.

From a high altitude, Rin can see her opponent.

The smoke from the exploded missiles also began to clear, helping Rin to analyze her situation.

Once she saw her opponent, Rin fused the hilts of her 'Souten Gagetsu' and charged firing 'Ryuhou' and the same time.

Kanzashi then proceed to move away in Zig-Zag directions, decreasing Rin's accuracy.

Rin smiled.

Her opponent is facing the floor with her head looking ahead of her.

This means she has a handicap when it comes to being aware of her surroundings up in the air.

All Rin needs to do is to simply charge in and hit her hard from the top.

The impact would send the two of them crashing into the ground, but as long as Kanzashi is below her, Rin would have nothing to fear.

Rin then applied double 'Ignition Boost', closing their distance.

But at the last minute before Rin can reach her, Kanzashi twisted her body upwards so that she got a good view of Rin.

Just when Rin was about to use 'Souten Gagetsu', Kanzashi fired some missiles.

They were not fired directly straight at Rin, but they are fired from the sides.

Soon the missiles turned and proceed to flank Rin from her right and left.

"Tch! She must have avoided shooting straight so that her shield energy wouldn't go down. Now that she fired her missile at her sides, I am the one who is getting flanked."

The only way out is to fly upwards.

But if she does so, Rin would miss this chance.

If Rin charged straight on, she may hit Kanzashi, but her missiles will hit her from the back.

Well, considering that Kanzashi is going to be the one crashing into the ground, Rin merely soared head on.

She slammed her blade into Kanzashi's torso without any attempts to recover.

The two then went crashing down on the arena floor.

But in a last attempt to escape damage, Rin flipped her 'Ryuhou' at 180 degrees such that the beam barrier would face the up coming missiles from behind.

Rin then fired 'Ryuhou' and the area behind her back exploded.

The impact of the explosion further sent the two crashing ahead, creating a deep line in the arena floor.

But throughout the course Rin lost her sense of balance.

She let go of her grip on Kanzashi.

This resulted in the two of them flying to different parts of the arena.

Since the two lost their sense of balance they ended up crashing into opposite ends of the arena walls.

"Oof…"

Overall estimation – Shield energy remaining 307

Damn it!

Rin immediately got up only to see Kanzashi struggling to get her balance right.

Giving no chance, Rin got her weapon ready and charged at her opponent.

**4****th**** Arena locker room**

"Not bad Rin, even I never see that move coming." Laura said.

"What? You mean when she flipped her 'Ryuhou'?" Charlotte said.

"Yes, that was smart. Perhaps I can do the same with my railgun?"

"It's possible, but you need speed and accuracy."

"Good comment. Perhaps you can use Kanzashi's move with your 'Rapid Switch'."

"You mean when she twisted her body? Maybe I can. But I'm worried about doing it while flying. That has got to be something difficult."

"Well, Charlotte, you manage to spin in mid air utilizing 'Rapid Switch' continuously while falling. That is good enough. (LN volume 7)"

"But I am using gravity to my advantage. Kanzashi has to use that move while flying straight. Even with the PIC effects on, twisting your body while moving straight is not an easy task."

"So timing is not an issue. You are just worried about the idea of twisting your body while going straight is that right?"

"Yes precisely, now supposedly – "

BOOM!

The whole place shook.

"What the…"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"SECURITY ALERT?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?"

"OI! THE DOOR'S NOT OPENEING!"

"EEEHHH?! HOW CAN WE GET OUT?"

Various cries can be heard through out the place.

Though Laura and Charlotte are in the locker room, the door to the corridor is left open.

Suspecting that this is now another crazy thing that is about to happen, the two left the locker room.

"Ah! Charlotte-san! The door won't open!" Tanimoto-san said.

"Step aside!" Laura barked.

The girls at the door immediately make space.

Laura activated her IS partially, summoning her huge shoulder railgun.

"L-Laura! We can't use that much power here!"

Charlotte tried to warn her but –

BANG!

Laura fired at the door.

The metal obstacle soon blasted into the other side of the corridor.

Looking around, no one got hurt.

"L-Laura! What were you thinking?"

"I hit the door with minimum impact. Just enough to get us out."

"Oh… right."

"What do we do now?" Someone said.

"It's probably not safe out there." Someone else said.

"Laura, we need to help them." Charlotte said.

"Tch! Sheesh fine. Civilians…"

**Back at 4th**** arena**

The explosion shook the entire arena.

In a split second, the students and the VIPs began to run for cover.

That explosion alone, was more than enough to stop Rin from advancing towards Kanzashi.

"What the hell? It's a total repeat of what happened last year!" Rin shouted.

In looking for the cause, Rin saw five ISes at the protective ceiling.

They are nothing like she has never seen before.

They are fully armored like the black ISes she has seen in Italy.

The colors of the IS orientates around white, with blue and red linings.

The pilots have helmets that covered their upper face, preventing Rin from identifying the pilots.

Out of experience and instinct, Rin summoned a holographic screen to zoom into the left forearm plate of the ISes.

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

"Oh hell! Not these guys again?!"

The five ISes appear to have trouble blasting their way into the arena.

Some used their beam rifles to shoot at the barrier, but the protective ceiling won't budge.

Others then used mechanic force by smashing their forearm into the tough metal.

From the looks of it, they already attempted to blast their way through at the first strike as a means of surprise to add to their advantage.

But clearly, they failed.

The material for the protective ceiling had been reinforced.

It is a lot harder compared to last year.

Now that they have failed, these male IS pilots lost their element of surprise.

To make matters worse, the two female pilots already know their current position.

They will be ready for them.

"Oi Kanzashi! How much shield energy you have left?"

"Why… would I want… to tell you?"

"Screw that! We are in a pinch now. We have to work together to get out of this whether you like it or not!"

"Fine… I'm left with 342."

_So she _is_ fairing better than me. Damn it!_

The five ISes then organized themselves into a circle.

In one single motion, they pressed their right hands onto the protective ceiling.

Slowly but steadily, a glowing bright red ring began to form.

From the hazels seen around the ring Rin can tell that the air around that ring is sizzling hot.

Did they have some kind of beam weapon at their palms?

Or can they somehow manipulate heat?

Looking at Kanzashi, she merely stared with her mouth in open shock.

It is clear that she recognizes the ability of these adversaries.

"Oi Kanzashi! What do you know about those guys?"

"They have the 'Molecular Manipulator'."

"Huh? _That_ IS ability that only Russian ISes have?"

'Molecular Manipulator', as the term suggests is a mechanical trait an IS use to manipulate the molecules within a restricted domain.

With this system, an IS can manipulate the molecular structure of anything around it.

For an example, it can create water with the presence of Oxygen and Hydrogen molecules, or it can manipulate the Kinetic energy between the aerial molecules causing temperatures to drop or rise.

It was created by the famous Dr. Yukimaru Hisaga, who was one of the few in Dr. Shinonono's former research team prior to her disappearance.

But that Doctor recently went MIA.

If not, he would still be in his patron country, the Federation of Russia.

From the looks of it, the first thought that Rin came up with is that the Russian government might be behind this.

But since the Italian government had no idea about the Italian male IS pilots, Rin trashed that possibility.

These male IS pilots must have found the ISes by chance.

There are only five of them so there should be nothing to worry about.

But Rin remembered the numbers of those black ISes she faced in Italy.

Fearing that there are more of them, she opened her scanners.

There is no one outside her radius.

This means that if there are other male IS pilots out there, they are probably somewhere else.

Rin immediately opened a public channel.

She does not care if the enemy can hear her.

"This is Huang LingYin from the 4th arena. Is there anyone?"

"… pff… pff…"

"Anyone there?"

"… pff… pff…"

Rin was about to try again, but Kanzashi stopped her.

"Cellular network… is dead."

"Damn it!" Rin slammed her fist into the ground.

"They must have placed a jamming device somewhere. We need to get out of here."

"We might need… Nee-san's help. Only she knows… how to deal with the 'Molecular Manipulator'."

"Really? Awesome! But we need to get out of here. The nearest exit should be –"

Bang!

A circular metal plate landed right in front of them.

Uh oh…

The male IS pilots soon soared into the arena.

The five began circling them like vultures.

They studied them at first, then their surroundings.

Then one of them did some hand signals, and three of the five went to another direction.

"So they think two vs two is good enough. They are making the biggest mistake in their lives!" Rin declared.

"Right…"

"Oi Sarashiki, I'll leave my back to you. Do the smoke thing that you did earlier."

"Ok…"

"If you find yourself cornered, shout and I'll come for you ok?"

"Ok…"

Readying her 'Souten Gagetsu', Rin used 'Ignition Boost' and charged towards the enemy.

**IS Academy, At another location**

"Ara ara… everyone is running around, it is difficult to organize."

"Tatenashi-san! Where do we send the VIPs?" A third year said.

"Send them to the dormitories. That is one place where the enemy is least interested."

Almost immediately, the VIPs are escorted to the right direction.

Now then, what can this Onee-sama do?

The arenas are all full with fights.

The 3rd years are doing their job and they have engaged the enemy.

But rarely have intruders been this organized.

Could they be from Phantom Task?

But from the com-links she has herd from the 3rd years, they reported male IS pilots.

They are most likely part of the group her own family has detected.

Tatenashi began to run.

She must see things for herself.

What on earth are they exactly facing?

According to the most recent reports, those who are at the 2nd arena are having a tough time.

Tatenashi then prioritized their safety first.

This is the time for the strongest IS piloting student to shine.

As the entrance to the 2nd arena came into view, something happened.

The entrance door, which is locked down through security measures was suddenly pushed from the inside.

Apparently, the entrance door was reinforced so the door was not knocked out of place.

The amount of force applied from the inside was not enough to knock the door out.

So the end result was a huge dent inflicted on the door.

Suddenly, a few more punches was inflicted from the inside increasing the number of dents on the door.

But the door still did not budge.

Afterwards, for a brief period of time, no one touched the door from the inside.

Then, in a split second, the door exploded.

The entrance metal door was flung towards Tatenashi.

Out of instinct, she summoned her IS.

In a split second, she was covered in armor frame.

As expected of an actual National representative, she was ready when the flying door was upon her.

Using the 'Molecular Manipulator' traits on her [Mysterious Lady], Tatenashi flashed out her 'Rusty Nail', a whip sword made of water.

In manipulating the Kinetic movements between the H2Os, Tatenashi maximized the speed of the energy movements in between the hydrogen bonds.

The extremely fast movements of the water molecules made the water highly pressurized.

This was more than enough to make the whip sword slice solid metal into two.

As the divided door went to two different sides, Tatenashi got a good look at who is in front of her.

Four ISes came out and the thing that caught her attention is how each IS is fully armored.

Fully armored in the sense that the usual vulnerable places such as the upper arm, shoulder, torso, neck and the head are treated with protective gears and additional armor plates.

This would mean that it might be tougher to penetrate their shield energy.

Three are identical.

They are mostly white with blue and red linings and they appear slightly similar to the black ones she fought in last year's Cannonball Fast.

But the leading IS is different.

It is white from its leggings all the way to its lower abdomen.

It's head, chest and arms are all light blue.

Surrounding this irregular are additional red linings that guarded its waist and shoulders.

But that is not all.

Its armor is completely different compared to the other three.

It has multiple shifts indicating that this IS can change its armor for various purposes. Only one IS has that kind of feature so far, and Tatenashi believed that this one might be an attempted copy.

Suddenly, her own IS sent out a warning vibe, bringing Tatenashi's attention to the left forearm frame of the ISes.

The three identical IS have the following logo.

Shinonono Tabane – 3rd generation

But the leading IS…

Shinonono Tabane – 4th generation

Tatenashi clicked her tongue.

Four machines made by the peerless genius herself.

On top of that, one of them is a 4th generation, like Houki-chan's.

In a split second, the three 3rd generations began to circle around Tatenashi.

Almost immediately, Tatenashi found herself in the middle of a four-point circle.

The three 3rd generations then equipped themselves with white beam blades.

In response, Tatenashi equipped herself with her 'Lance of Mysteltainn'.

She had originally wanted to keep that for later, but considering the situation she is in, she has to use it now.

But strangely, the 4th generation pilot gave the three others a hand signal.

The three 3rd generations then put away their beam swords and slowly backed away.

_It looks like someone wants to dance with this Onee-sama alone._

Tatenashi got ready, when the moment he moves she will use the water to –

Oof!

In one split second, the 4th generation pilot closed their distance and kicked her square in her abdomen.

Unlike standard kicks, this was of military trained.

The force of the kick was utilized to the point that it is capable to knock someone off unconscious.

Thanks to the shield energy of the [Mysterious Lady], the force of the kick is reduced.

But this was not enough to land a significant blow to Russia's National IS Representative.

She twisted her body so that she would land on her feet.

But her opponent did not give her a chance to fully recover.

From the instance Tatenashi touched the ground, the 4th generation's pilot shot out his hand and a metallic ball materialized out of nowhere.

He threw the ball straight at her.

For some unknown reason, the ball moved in an unnatural straight line instead of an arc.

But before Tatenashi can respond, half of the ball's circumference slid into the underside of the other half, revealing multiple mini needle looking shapes.

The ball exploded, sending the needles flying towards Tatenashi.

They hit her square around her torso, shoulder and abdomen.

And while the needles are still attached, they exploded.

The area around Tatenashi filled with black smoke.

Or it should be.

Instead of misty black smoke, black drops of water exploded all around her position.

Soon, puddles of black water began to form.

"… Water clone." The 4th generation pilot said.

"Quite right!" a voice said from behind him.

Tatenashi then proceeds to kick the 4th generation pilot's back.

But her IS legging landed on thin air.

The 4th generation pilot jumped high away from her kick.

Then something unexpected happened.

The pilot jumped too high.

He then spins around in mid air until he is upside down, before falling and landing on his two feet.

Such an action can never be performed unless he experienced gymnastic lessons or the sort.

Tatenashi blinked her eyes.

There are indeed a lot of surprises today.

Firstly, that metallic ball.

To materialize it out of thin air can only mean one thing, 'Rapid switch'.

Plus that gymnastic style jump, he must be physically adequate in order to achieve that kind of jump.

This kind of opponent would usually fall under the fast dexterous types.

On top of that, he is faster than Charlotte, and probably stronger than Laura.

But the way to deal with dexterous types is to force them to move until they drop, and Tatenashi has a method to do that.

She equipped herself with the 'Heavy Rain', a lance with an internal 4-barrel gatling gun.

This weapon gives her a choice of switching between close-combat to long range attacks, it really helps to make your opponent move before he makes a proper plan.

She first responded by firing at her opponent.

As expected, the 4th generation pilot maneuvered out of the way.

But Tatenashi has no intention of letting him go as he pleases.

She used 'Ignition Boost', not to close in on her enemy, but to maintain the close distance so that she can keep making her opponent move as she pleases.

She continued to fire and her opponent responded a little differently.

He did continue to maneuver out of the way as she predicted.

But he materialized a medium sized rifle at his right hand and proceeds to fire back.

This forces Tatenashi to create some distance between them.

And it seems that her opponent intends to keep that distance.

He materialized another medium sized weapon on his left hand and continuously fired at her.

Guess he is quite intent not to let Tatenashi have her way.

It looks like Tatenashi will have to think thoroughly to get out of her current situation.

**Tokyo, after the meeting**

"That went a lot more better than what I expected." Kanata said.

"In what way?"

"You were a lot more composed."

"This is normal."

"Really?"

"I'm just applying what I was taught." Ichika sighed out of total relief.

In the end, an agreement is reached between the two families to stay out of each other's way.

Since the Orimura family is still not willing to share the IS cores, an alliance right now would not be of any use.

Since both families are already fighting a common enemy, it would be good to be on friendly terms, but it does not mean that they are working together.

In short, both families have reached a kind of situation that is similar to détente.

Well, even if an alliance cannot be agreed on, the Sarashiki family won't trouble the Orimura family any longer.

As long as the Sarashiki family came across the Orimura family, or groups with close relationships with the Orimura family, both sides won't interfere with each other.

In thinking about this twice, Ichika was relief that he manage to bring this engagement to the benefit of the Orimura family.

He made sure that he played the game right, just as how his grandfather had taught him.

"_The secret of all politics is to play the game right." Orimura Ichirou said._

_Grandfather and grandson were together taking a stroll around the mansion gardens._

"_In the past our ancestors have used diplomacy and politics against each other. Daimyos of each province applied politics to rise higher than their rivals, to out smart the weakening Shogunate to become the new shogun."_

_It has been three weeks since Ichika was brought back, and the elderly 26__th__ Head wasted no time teaching his favorite grandson his secrets._

"_For generations, our ancestors had donned their Samurai armor and met other clan representatives in small Bakufu tents discussing politics and agreements."_

"…"

"_The old school diplomacies orientates around the Bushido code that all of our ancestors took to practice. Honor and loyalty are valuable traits. The more you have them, the more you will be respected."_

"…"

"_The masters of manipulation of the past are noted individuals like Minamoto no Yoritomo, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideiyoshi, etc. Now these warlords, took diplomacy and politics to the next level." _

"…"

"_Instead of just merely following the Bushido Code and weakening their enemies, these individuals forced themselves to consider multiple plans that expanded their clan's options."_

"…"

"_True, the existence of multiple plans can affect the direction your own family or clan will be following. But these warlords considered all the options and narrowed them down."_

"…"

"_Even if one negotiation fails, there are always other options. __If the most promising plan did not work, the warlords can immediately switch to another plan. Then when the time is right, they'll go back to the original plan."_

"_How?"_

"_Think of it like an expandable network, no matter which path these warlords choose, sooner or later they will end up back on the same path that they so desire to walk."_

"_But isn't everything imperfect?"_

"_Not everything is perfect. True, these warlords had their own downfalls, but their achievements are what we must study. There is a lot we can learn from our ancestors and we can still apply them today."_

"…"

"_Regardless of whatever century we are in, business dealings, diplomacy and politics are still the same old game, like Shogi (Japanese chess). The only thing that differs is the kind of topic that would cause the representatives to debate. But the method is still the same."_

"_The method?"_

"_Politicians and businessmen. No matter who they are, they always donned different faces when speaking to different individuals. They create multiple facades, each __becoming as crafty as a chameleon, always changing sides to aid only those who proved the most beneficial in the end, making and breaking promises behind the backs of many."_

"…"

"_We may have discarded our ancestors' Samurai armor and Katanas today, but in our minds, we still apply the same political methods, allowing us to be as crafty as Oda Nobunaga himself."_

"…"

"_We wear these western suits only to fit in this age, to be what others see as 'educated individuals' who can be easily approached, rather than be seen as 'primitive barbarians with swords and arrows'."_

"…"

"_So Ichika, when negotiating with someone outside the family, always put up a false front."_

"_Why? Can't I be honest?"_

"_Honesty sure is the best policy, but that only applies to every day public life."_

"_Hai?"_

"_Playing diplomacy and politics has nothing to do with honesty. I am telling you to put up a false front because you can never count on anyone. This is because every individual have their own motives, and they will do their best to get what they want."_

"_Then what should I do?" Ichika asked._

"_If you are meeting with politicians or businessmen, listen to what they have to say. Satisfy their ego that they have the upper hand in getting what they want. Listen and smile, give them the image that you are interested."_

"…"

"_Once you gave them that kind of satisfaction, let them spill out their proposals. You can never grasp 100% of what they are up to, but at most 60%."_

"…"

"_If their proposals do not catch your interest, just play being the possible partner. Who knows? You might need their help in the future. But never ever tell them of your true intentions. If you do so, you will make yourself vulnerable." _

"_So I should just go with the flow?"_

"_Go with _their_ flow, but keep your thoughts to yourself. You are not obliged to drop everything in service to the predicaments they have gotten themselves into."_

"_Ok."_

"_If you find yourself going against their wishes, at least show that you are interested and that you did at least consider their demands. If you do that, any person will understand that you considered other routes only to take the best for yourself."_

"…"

"_If you met people who rages at your lack of co-operation, only to throw threats and violent intentions, avoid dealing with them in future. They are immature, only thinking about their own interests, hereby limiting their role in the game. They will make terrible working partners."_

"_If I need to be wary of these people, I can't trust them… right?"_

"_You can place your trust and faith in business partners and politicians, but _never_ be dependent on them."_

"…"

"_In order to survive on this harsh environment, we must be independent and take things into our own hands."_

"…"

"_As the saying goes, 'we reap what we sow'. We have to realize that we can only attain what we desire only by taking our own initiative, not by waiting for petty promises made by someone you can't fully trust."_

"_So I should be distrustful of every politician I come across?" Ichika asked._

"_Not distrustful. But be wary. All politicians carry different sorts of information with them to gain the attention of whomever they are targeting. As long as you have an option of sharing interests, it is worth the effort to hear out those who approach you."_

"…"

"_There will come a time where you have to approach politicians and businesspeople yourself. When you do so, you would do better not to be influenced by them."_

"…"

"_What you need Ichika, is not just cunning, but also the mental strength to hold on to your values so that you will not be influenced by petty individuals when making dealings."_

"_What happens if I get influenced?"_

"_Your personal values will change, and you will become a lesser man."_

Ichika shook his head.

By the time Kanata and he are out of the Sarashiki estate, Oyobe Fukuse is already waiting for them with the same black Aruca MDX.

As they got into the car Ichika relaxed his shoulders.

It is just as Kanata said.

The meeting went a little better than expected.

Now, on to the next phase of the plan.

"Fukusuke-san?"

"Hai Ichika-dono?"

"Drive us to IS Academy."

**IS Academy, Control hanger, Chifuyu POV**

"Yamada! Just what is going on?"

"S-System is locking down. All the doors are closing shut."

"There are still students and the VIPs there!"

"T-They got stuck in the passages, some VIPs are relocated to the dormitories."

"The doors?"

"Most of them are locked down. No one can get out."

"The security cameras?"

"Knocked out. I can't see anything."

Tch!

The attackers did their job well.

"Man, guess we are stuck here for the time being." Keiko-san said.

"What about the door Noriko?" Matsumi-san said.

"Shut down. I would love to use my IS to break out." Noriko-san replied.

Oh hell.

"And just what are you three still doing here?" I asked.

"Now now, we just decided to stay here and observe via the cameras."

"I though you are suppose to _help_ scout out potential candidates?"

"We can do that during the breaks or after the tournament. There is no hurry."

"Chifuyu-san, can I blast this door open?" Noriko-san asked.

The only door ahead of them is deadlocked.

"Not if you want to pay 7 million yen. The school paid for it, not the government."

"Ok I'm scrapped out."

"Any idea who is behind this?" Keiko-san asked.

"Phantom Task no doubt." Matsumi-san said.

"Yamada, how long until the system comes back online?"

"A-An hour or so."

Other than Phantom Task, there is only one group that Chifuyu knows who can inflict such damage.

But they are supposed to be in Kyoto.

Did they make a move?

Chifuyu then decided to wait and see.

If they did appear, she will be ready.

**At the same time, IS Academy, Near the underground shaft**

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Take that security!" Orimura Chiyo laughed with satisfaction.

"Chiyo-san, if you laugh like that people are going to find us." Orimura Minori said.

"Ah… sorry."

Just now, the family members involved all successfully managed to enter the IS Academy through their visitors pass.

But how did 10 teenagers just walk in like that, when the visitors are supposed to be adult VIPs?

The answer is this.

Prior to the infiltration, a member of the Oyobe family, Oyobe Aki, disguised herself as one of the various security personal of IS Academy.

She deliberately offered to change shifts with the actual guards, claiming that she was early and just wanted to start work.

Convinced by persuasion, the actual guards simply left the security of the monorail to her.

After that, all that need to be done is to rewrite the security cameras and the Orimura family members merely infiltrated into IS Academy.

Once all 10 Orimuras are in IS Academy, they split up and went into places where they won't be seen by most of the public.

As long as they had the visitors pass, the students of IS Academy won't question their presence.

All they need is just to avoid the teachers.

Orimura Chiyo and Orimura Minori are tasked to hack into the Academy's security hardware by simply using their ISes.

Technically their ISes are in standby mode.

But as long as the two can summon a holographic screen, a holographic keyboard and connect the black bracelets to any security hardware, they can do anything.

The ISes can be used to overwrite security systems, cause them to lock down, or even cause an entire security network to fall apart.

Well, the extent of damage inflicted is also dependent on the amount of knowledge and skills the IS pilot can utilize.

But for two Orimuras, the damage can be done to the maximum impact possible.

"Ha ha, system overwrite and establish lock down! This is a piece of cake! Never underestimate any Orimura from the family's intellectual department!"

"Chiyo-san, what's the password for level 5 from building 4?"

"According to the information I got from hacking in, it should be Wsx476fd."

"Always such weird passwords."

"That is why the patterns are also predictable! Ha ha ha~!"

Then all of a sudden, a com-link is activated.

"Oi Chiyo, Minori."

""Madoka-sama?""

"Lock down all the security. The Russians are already busting their way in. Make sure no one comes out."

"Ok~"

"Also, use your ISes to connect to the security cameras. We need to have a lookout for all the adult IS pilots.

**30 minutes later, Mainland city near IS Academy, Houki POV**

Sigh… time for a break.

I entered a local coffee shop.

Taking some time to go to the city sure does help.

I am able to get some privacy on my own, and do my own shopping.

Let's see…

I need some shampoo, body wash and toothpaste.

I also need to get more ink replenishes for my ink pen and more 2B pencils.

As I entered the coffee shop, I noticed how quiet it was.

It is not so crowded.

Strange, it is clearly lunchtime, yet there are about 5 customers.

Huh?

There is a guy sitting at an extreme corner.

Well, normal guys won't get my attention.

But there is something about this guy.

He has black hair all right.

But his face…

There are bandages coiling around his face covering over the upper left part.

The bandaged are coiled to the extent that he can only look through his right eye.

_Squeeze_

Huh?

Its [Akatsubaki], and for some reason I feel that… it is giving me a warning vibe.

Is that teenage boy that dangerous?

_Squeeze_

No… not that dangerous?

_Squeeze_

The final tug from the [Akatsubaki] allowed me to confirm the extent of danger the red bracelet is trying to warn me.

That bandaged faced guy is not that dangerous, but he is someone I ought to watch out for.

**Ichika POV**

There she is, just as I have expected.

Shinonono Houki, aged 16 until this year's 7th July.

The imouto of Tabane Sensei herself, piloting the world's first 4th Generation [Akatsubaki].

The Kendo National Champion who never got defeated before.

According to the statistics she is a 1st class tanker orientating around pure aggressiveness.

And a childhood friend of mine, eh?

I never doubted Tabane Sensei's words.

If she says that I know this girl, I will trust what she says.

But I seriously do not want to encounter anyone from my past.

Not at least until I got back my memories.

At times like this, I am glad for the bandages.

I would not want anyone recognizing me.

Since I am wearing bandages it was easy to get anyone's attention, but it should be enough for ordinary people to just let it slide.

But now her 4th generation should have detected the threat level I, or rather, my IS is emitting.

She should be weary of me now.

Judging by the time right now, Madoka and the others should have been halfway into their part of the mission.

Trovalkhin would have already engaged Sarashiki Tatenashi.

Now I just need to maintain getting her attention and lead her to where I want her to be.

I sipped my last drop of tea, and paid at the counter.

Before opening the exit door, I gave my IS one final command.

_Increase threat level directed at Shinonono Houki, I want to get her attention._

Looking at the corner of my eye, that Shinonono imouto soon immediately shot her head up and look towards my direction.

Good.

I opened the exit door and left.

**A few seconds before, Houki POV**

The tea here is quite good, even for a coffee shop, this would only match to the level of Cecilia's personal tea sets.

Overall estimation – Target source identified increased its threat level, it was still directed at us

On hearing that single report, I shot up my head.

Turning to my head where I felt the threat was coming from, I saw… that bandaged face teenager?

That teenager soon opened the door and left.

To direct threats at me twice, what is he thinking?

…

Could he be from some underground organization…

PHANTOM TASK!

I immediately got up from my seat, paid for the tea and dashed out of the coffee shop.

There is no need to look around.

[Akatsubaki] has already helped me pinpoint that teenager's location.

It continuously gave me an image of a compass, where my objective is and the distance required.

It continues to feed me such information just like how it reports its analysis and its discoveries to me.

With just one glance, I saw that teenager.

That bandaged face sure makes him stand out in such a crowd.

I soon started to follow him, keeping some distance so that he won't see me coming.

As I walked, I thought about sending a message to Orimura Sensei.

But I soon stopped myself.

She would only tell me to fall back and cease pursuing someone dangerous.

This is a chance for me to find out about Ichika.

I must follow him and see where he goes.

If he leads me to some hideout, I can stage an attack there with Charlotte and the others.

**Ichika POV**

She is following, good.

Everything is going on as planned.

Now I just need to loose her.

That local mirror maze will do the trick.

I did some research on this area before I commence this part of the mission.

There was a local exhibition of a mirror maze that anyone can enter and leave for free.

A mirror maze is quite a challenge for those who are poor at their own geography.

If I can loose her in there, my part of this job is done.

**Houki POV**

That guy entered a… mirror maze?

Great!

A prefect location to loose him.

But as long as he does not leave my eye I can see where he would be going.

All I need is to keep up in such a manner that he will always be in sight.

I entered the mirror maze.

As soon as I walked into the mirror maze, I saw a few mes all around me.

As I walked, the mes also followed where I am going.

As expected of a mirror maze.

You see too much of yourself that you might loose your sense of direction and loose that teenager I am tracking.

But calm down.

He still should be around here somewhere.

Looking around, I saw that teenager walking to a corner.

I immediately rushed to that corner.

But as I entered the corner that teenager is out of sight.

_Relax, he got to be around here somewhere._

I soon walked to a likely place where he might have turned to.

I saw a reflection of myself walking towards me.

Am I walking to a mirror wall?

But even from a distance you can see your reflection.

There should be a pathway here –

Bang!

Oww…

It is a wall.

Let's try here then.

Bang!

Oww…

WHERE DID HE GO TO!

**Outside the mirror maze**

Ichika waited, and waited.

He made sure that that Shinonono Imouto won't be out for a few minutes.

Satisfied, he turned his back and walked away.

While walking, he took out a phone and dialed a contact number.

"Kuhina, Kuhana, you two are up."

**Back in the mirror maze, Houki POV**

Finally, the exit!

I got out of the maze.

But I already knew, that bandaged face teenager is long gone.

Well, at least I got a lead.

Now I just need to provide this information to Laura.

If she can use the Schwarzer Hase to track that teenager, we will be one step closer.

Suddenly, I felt a voice in my head.

Overall estimation – unknown source is emitting target lock on onto us

Target lock on?

I immediately looked around me.

…

…

There is no one suspicious.

I looked at my red bracelet.

_That was [Akatsubaki] all right…_

It transmitted reports to me before, like what happened in Milan and in Rome.

Target lock on… meaning to say that there is someone aiming a weapon at us.

I looked around me again.

There is no one suspicious.

It is either the person is aiming a weapon at us from a far distance or he is concealing his weapon under some clothing.

But why would anyone want to target me?

Is it that bandaged faced teenager again?

I looked around, but I cannot see that face.

That bandaged face teenager is long gone.

…

…

Could it be public thugs?

Overall estimation – source emitting target lock on has the identical presence of an IS core, but presence is limited as a fully employed IS is not detected

Conclusion – source emitting target lock on onto us has an IS in standby mode

Could it be… THOSE MALE IS PILOTS?

I immediately run away from my present location.

This is bad.

If it is those guys, I would be in trouble alone.

Overall estimation – the unknown source still emitting target lock on onto us and is following us, distance 41 meters

Shit! He is quite near.

I continued running, until I see a city park.

There are not a lot of people there, and it appears that one can easily blend into the surroundings.

Good, maybe I will use that park to my advantage.

I continued to run towards the park.

As I reached the park entrance I sought out for a spot I can blend into.

Hopefully, I can find out…

Or not.

There are guys everywhere.

Well, there are not a lot of people, but there are a small number of guys spread around in this park for no apparent reason.

And an IS on standby mode can be any object.

These guys around me are wearing various objects that easily can be an IS in standby mode.

Overall estimation – source emitting target lock on is approaching

Which one of them is my pursuer?

I can't seem to shake them off.

Maybe their facial expression might tell me.

Considering the fact that I have ran from my previous location, he must be panting and looking at any direction.

"Seriously, you do know that I have locked onto you, yet you choose to run. I could have shot you the moment you are looking out for me back then don't you know?"

I immediately turned my body around at 180 degrees.

My pursuer is…

Not a guy, but a girl.

I am looking down at a girl who is about the age of 12.

She has short brown hair with dark brown eyes, and she is wearing a standard kids outfit.

Blue culottes, yellow shirt with a white vest, plus she is wearing a yellow hood from her shirt so I can't fully see her entire face

"W-Who are you?"

"Isn't it basic manners to self introduce yourself when enquiring the name of someone else? Well I already know who you are so that part might not be necessary."

What is with this kid?

"I have no intention of telling you my name. All you need to know is that I am from Shinonono Tabane Organization."

**Back in IS Academy**

"Take this!" Rin cried.

She fired her 'Ryuhou' straight at her opponent, even if she knows it is futile.

In response, the male IS pilot countered just as she predicted.

He merely raised his hands.

From the moment the beam shot from 'Ryuhou' came into contact with his IS's hand, the beam shot split into multiple directions.

_Damn it…_

By compressing the nearby air space, Rin's 'Ryuhou' is capable of shooting out shockwaves as a form of projectile.

The trajectory is linear, but because both the barrel and projectile are invisible, taking evasive action effectively is a challenge for opponent.

But this opponent has no need to face the challenge of dodging.

He merely used his IS's forearm frame to somehow redirect the energy flow of her 'Ryuhou' beam shots.

Rin theorized that this male IS pilot is utilizing the 'Molecular Manipulator', to manipulate the wavelengths of the projected shockwaves.

After numerous clashes, Rin noticed a weakness her opponent has.

Time and time again, when she fired her 'Ryuhou', he has to halt is movements and focus on her beam shots.

She must exploit this weakness, no matter what.

Hang on…

If 'Ryuhou' fires shockwaves as a form of projectile, these shockwaves are fired at a fixed frequency right?

In order to repel the beam shot, that male IS pilot ought to calculate the right frequency of the shockwave.

If Rin can somehow fire 'Ryuhou' at a different frequency, she could possibly throw him off guard.

When that happens, she can go for the kill.

Rin circled around the male IS pilot.

She then moves in to fire lighter, faster shots.

As expected, the male IS pilot shot out his arms to use the 'Molecular Manipulator'.

But instead of holding his own ground, the lighter and faster shots managed to throw off his center of gravity slightly.

With continuous shots, the male IS pilot found his movements exaggerated.

He struggled to control his stance, only to divert his attention from Rin.

Seizing this opportunity, Rin used double 'Ignition Boost' closing in her opponent.

Without waiting for her opponent, she slammed 'Souten Gagetsu' into his face.

As her opponent to falls to the ground, she raised her double-sided blade and stabbed him in the abdomen with all the force she got.

The male responded by grasping, only to realize that Rin's blade managed to penetrate the chest plate of his armor frame, despite the still running shield energy.

But the damage was kept to a minimum as he can only see some cracks on his armor.

He then pressed his hands on the flat side of the blade that stabbed him struggling to wrench the blade off his armor.

Rin refused to let him recover, so she continued to press her blade down.

Then, she felt something warm with an increasing temperature.

Looking down, she saw part of her blade turning bright red.

The male IS pilot must have been using the 'Molecular Manipulator' to break apart the bonds between the metallic ions.

Realizing the danger, Rin backed away immediately.

But it was too late for her blade.

From the moment she released her strength, the male IS pilot seized the opportunity.

He twisted the blade slightly, sending a network of molecular changes into the metal.

As Rin pulled back, her blade exploded.

The force of the explosion created a significant distance enough for the male IS pilot to recover.

Now armed with just one of the two blades, Rin is forced to reconsider her plans.

The male IS pilot in front of her then materialized a white beam sword.

**Mainland city near IS Academy, City park, Houki POV**

"You are from Shinonono Tabane Organization?"

"Yes."

"Don't joke around with me."

I am speaking with a 12-year-old child who thinks she is from some organization.

On top of that, an organization named after nee-san.

Just how funny is that?

Her joke is so bad that I can easily pass it as a form of provocation.

"Ara, are you doubting me?"

Ok, now I am starting to get annoyed.

"I'm in a bad mood, so leave now while your childish pranks are still on the acceptable level."

The child then looked around her.

Apparently, there is no one but us in this area.

In this side of the park, no one would be around to see this current conversation.

The child then raised her right arm.

Out of thin air, a mechanic machine envelops her entire arm.

The form resembles an IS forearm.

"Does this convince you?"

How can I say…

Total shock.

"W-Where did you get that?!"

"From your nee-san of course."

"Impossible, Nee-san is too self centered to even think about distributing additional IS cores."

"Or so you believe. Perhaps you don't really know your own sister at all?"

Houki bit her lower lip.

The child then dematerialized her IS.

Clearly, she has an upper hand when it comes to fighting a 12-year-old.

But fighting someone so young completely goes against what she believed.

"You just target locked onto me why is that so?"

"IS Academy is under attack. I am here to stall you."

…

…

"Don't joke with me kid."

"I'm serious."

Houki is at a loss, she never experienced dealing with children before.

"Ok, where's your mother?"

"Dead."

"That's no way to talk about your mother. Come, the police station is not far from here."

"Do you want to die?"

What is with this kid?

"For someone your age, you shouldn't think of killing. Don't you know the seriousness of the words you are using? I lost a very important friend, don't speak of death so lightly."

But the child rolled her eyes.

Clearly, she is not interested.

"I'm sick of hearing you talk." She said.

"What? That is no way to speak to your elders!" Houki retorted.

"The only elderly I will listen in this world is my grandfather, besides, I got a proper job to do."

The child then raised her right hand.

Her eyes looked behind Houki.

As Houki turned around, she saw two Europeans walking towards her.

Judging from their height and looks, they are around 16 – 17 years old.

"I'll leave her to the two of you. Make sure you stall her. Our instructions are to make sure that she does not reach IS Academy for the next hour.

* * *

**That's about it for this chapter.**

**Sorry if the content is a little fuzzy.**

**I tried my best to make it as clear as possible.**

**For those who have trouble keeping up with the OCs, I will upload another OC list after i finish up on this section.**

**Until the next chapter, and Happy Chinese New Year... oh wait, Happy new year:)**


	12. Chapter 10: Gender Assault, IS Academy

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 10 - Gender Assault, IS Academy**

**Hi everyone:)**

**Been busy over the past few days, did not not have much of the usual time to write.**

**But I managed to finish what I can for this chapter, might probably need just one more to finish up on this section on IS Academy.**

**I made one slight change with the design of the Orimura family Mon in case some of you did not notice. I believe I did mention that the 8 white circles around the heptagon white flower are arranged in consecutive angles with a common difference of 22.5 degrees. But it is actually 45 degrees, not 22.5. I must have accidentally divided 180 degrees instead of 360 degrees. Anyways, it is already corrected. Sorry for the slight mistake.**

**Well then, let's start:)**

* * *

**Mainland city close to IS Academy, Houki POV**

The child turned her body and left the scene.

The two Europeans got into their battle stances.

It seems that they are reluctant to use their ISes in broad daylight.

Houki considered her options.

She cannot summon her own IS unless they summoned theirs.

It is against the Alaska Treaty to use the IS for personal uses.

If she used [Akatsubaki], where these two males did not use their ISes, her reason for using her IS might be unjustifiable.

This means that she has to use her own skills to get out of this mess.

But even without a Kanata or a Bokken, she still has other skills.

She knows Aikido and the Shinonono secret close combat skill 'No Rhythm'.

If she can grab…

Then something happened.

The two Europeans activated their ISes partially.

They summoned the forearm frames of their ISes, clearly intending to utilize the metal layers for combat.

It looks like Houki will have to use another method to get out of this situation.

Even with her own close combat skills, fighting males with metal arms just might put her at a little disadvantage.

If she needs to defeat the two of them to get out of this mess, she will have to make them fight on her own grounds.

Meaning, she must use [Akatsubaki], not with partial deployment, but full deployment.

But if she needs to use [Akatsubaki], she must use it where people won't be able to see her.

So to conclude, she must be somewhere else, at least at an isolated area.

Houki has been to this city buying groceries for the past year since she enrolled into IS Academy.

She knows a few spots where people don't usually go at this time of the day.

The street near the waterways might do the job.

At this time of the day, there is usually no one there.

If she can draw the two of them there, it just might work.

Without a second thought, she turned and made a run for it.

The two gave chased, dematerializing their IS arms so that they don't get too much public attention.

**Same place, A few meters away**

"Heh… so she made a run for it." The 12-year-old said.

"I heard you Kuhina." A voice rang in her right ear.

Orimura Kuhina then reached for her right earpiece.

"Are you tracking her Kuhana?"

"Yea… she is heading for the street near the waterways." Orimura Kuhana reported.

"Hmm…"

The younger twins of the Orimura Main house started their work.

While Kuhina confronted Shinonono Houki at the front lines, Kuhana watched from the shadows at an isolated location, tracking Shinonono Houki's progress.

After their beloved brother became the 28th and increased the number of restrictions for underground missions, the younger twins became extremely bored.

Since their brother became over protective of the family line, they did not have a lot of chance to go out for underground missions.

When their brother offered a job for this mission, they just accepted it without hesitation.

Now that they can have a rare chance to satisfy their boredom, they are going to enjoy whatever time they currently have.

The two originally thought that they could handle Shinonono Houki themselves.

But when their brother specifically told them to keep a low profile, the two then decided to include two members from the Russian faction just for the sake of insurance.

According to proper research prior to the mission, Kuhina was aware of the various places of the city and the usual number of people around in different timings.

"The street near the waterways… Isn't that place usually deserted at this time of the day?"

"Hai. It looks like she wants to use her IS where no one can see her."

"Sigh… legitimate IS pilots, always following the rules."

"But as long as she does not fly into the air, we might stall her for long enough."

"Well, let's pray to the gods that those two Russians are good enough to keep her away from IS Academy. By the way, where's Ichika-nii now?"

"He should be observing whatever is happening at IS Academy."

"Eh? He is not going to fight?"

"Only at worst case scenario."

"So boring."

"You know Ichika-nii is not the flashy type Kuhina."

"I know. Well, I wish I can see him in action myself."

"I thought we saw plenty at the island villa?"

"I mean when he is fighting someone else. I want to see how strong he is compared to someone other than Madoka-nee."

"Ichika-nii probably won't even need to sweat."

"Probably… Oi! Are you watching that Shinonono Houki?"

"Duh? You better do your job too… wait. Aren't you supposed to fight her?"

"Only at worst case scenario."

"Now that is a bloody excuse."

"You know that I am not the flashy type right?"

"Shut up you liar. If you slack off and Shinonono Houki returns to IS Academy before schedule, Ichika-nii is going to be pissed."

"Sigh… ok ok, but I want to see if she can handle the Russians first. Where is she now?"

"You think?"

"Oh right, the street near the waterways, right."

**Same place, The Street near the waterways, Houki POV**

Here will do.

I then turned around to face the chasing Europeans.

Focusing my attention on my red bracelet, I deployed [Akatsubaki].

The red multiple shifts of armor soon enveloped my body and I feel a great sense of security and confidence.

I have trained hard for another crazy event like this, preparing myself for the right time to get Ichika back.

I am a lot stronger compared to ltaly, let's see how I will fare now.

The two Europeans then looked at each other and began to speak in a foreign language I can't understand.

But based on the accent… they sound like… German?

No, they don't have the 'sie' and the 'ich' in their pronunciations.

Then I felt another report coming from [Akatsubaki], it feels like it is telling me that the language they are speaking is Russian.

Russian?

Why are these males Russians?

Is Nee-san in Russia?

The two Russians then fully deployed their ISes, their right hands armed with white beam swords.

Oh no, I better focus on the fight now.

I got ready to counter them should they take into the air.

But unlike the usual black ISes I came across in Italy, these white ones chose to maintain their hold on the ground.

It looks like they are reluctant to fly into the air, unlike the black ISes I faced in Italy.

It looks like they are stuck in the same position as I am.

We all don't want to draw public attention by flying into the air.

Just nice, they are completely walking into my area of specialty.

For two opponents, 'Amatsuki' just might do the trick.

I immediately equipped it, both hands gripping a single blade.

Since I am on the ground without using much of the PIC effects, I might as well use Kendo to help myself out.

In response, the two Russians in front of me materialized white beam blades on their right arms.

I got ready in the chūdan-no-kamae Kendo stance, waiting.

Realizing that they can use a little bit of sport, the one on my right assumed a battle stance and moved towards me, the other following slightly.

The one at my right then swing his beam blade towards me from the top.

He intends to slice me with a two-handed chop.

In response, I raised my left elbow up and pulled my right elbow down, paring the assault.

His strike was heavy, heavy enough for me to use my legs to maintain my posture.

He is strong all right, but his strength will be his weakness.

In using the basic concept of Aikido, I twisted my blade downwards.

The change in my blade's angle would cause his white beam blade to slide down naturally.

Due to the huge amount of force the male IS pilot was using, he lost his sense of balance.

Letting him fall right next to me, I twist my body at 100 degrees and brought my blade up, just in time to block the other male IS pilot's beam sword.

I began focusing on this particular male IS pilot.

Switching to the Shikake-Waza (to initiate a strike) techniques, I intend to finish him before his partner can recover.

Moving fast and quickly, I went on the offensive.

I aim for the usual places, the top of the head, the side of the waist and the guard on his elbows.

I twist my wrists in correspondence with my feet and arms, feinting as I land several successive strikes.

While using my fists while still gripping on 'Amatsuki', I locked my hilt to his.

This act alone would limit the actions of my opponent.

This move is called Tsuba Zeriai.

It is a common move in Kendo, and for those who did not touch Kendo, it can have quite an effect.

I can sense my opponent's dismay as he realized that his beam blade is restricted.

I then moved my own blade slightly to the right and to the left.

My opponent, sensing that I am attempting to land a strike through this position, immediately shook me off and tries to strike me from his right.

But the Tsuba Zeriai was meant to be a feint, to make my opponent strike first.

Once he shook me off, I immediately brought my blade slightly upwards and landed a solid strike to his left waist.

Once the blade made contact, I shot out the multiple red colored laser beams from 'Amatsuki', focusing its concentrated pattern towards my current opponent.

I chose to shoot the four red laser beams at minimum impact since we are in a public street.

But the minimized force of the four beam shots was more than enough to throw my opponent off his feet, sending him flying and crashing into the edge of the street.

His IS armor frame ended up creating some deep cracks into the ground, but it can't be helped.

Once he is down, I immediately turned my body around, just in time to block another assault from the first opponent.

In considering how I am outnumbered, I need to pay close attention to the two around me.

In knowing that I am still outnumbered, my first opponent continued to move on the offensive.

This time, he launched a series of strikes aimed at my shoulders and waists.

I parried them all without much effort.

But even with my strength, as a female I cannot continue matching to his brute force in the long run.

I need to resolve this quickly.

I moved further back, instigating him to take wider steps.

He then lug more forward just as I had expected, continuing with his two handed chops.

His strikes are hard, but his movements are still quite sloppy.

After one last parry, I stepped a little further back compared to the previous steps.

This time, my opponent became prompted to jump forward, landing a devastating strike.

I jumped out of the way.

As he landed with his blade wrecking the ground, I swung 'Amatsuki', unleashing the four red laser beams.

They landed accurately on his torso and abdomen.

My opponent was then sent flying all the way to the other side of the street.

Turning my attention, I saw my second opponent back on his feet.

But as he was about to race towards me, he caught the attention of something and retraced his steps.

Looking from a distance, I can see that he is going to help his fallen partner.

I soon charged towards him, intending to finish him off before his partner can recover.

Then a few beam shots landed a few inches from my legs.

Out of instinct I am forced to step aside.

This obviously gave my opponent the time he needs to help the first opponent.

Turning to see who is the culprit, I saw that 12-year-old child again.

She is standing on a higher platform, with her IS partially deployed.

She had her right forearm frame out with a beam submachine gun in her hand.

From the angle of her weapon, I can tell that she missed that shot on purpose.

Right… her objective is to stall me, not to kill me, since she is from Nee-san's organization.

Wait… if they can't kill me, they can't even touch me right?

If I can use that to my advantage…

The 12-year-old then jumped from the higher platform towards me.

As she jumped, she fully deployed her own IS.

Looking closely, her IS is of a complete different design compared to the black ISes from Italy and the white ISes I am facing now.

It is mostly grey with some shades of black and white, and like the new ISes, it is fully armored.

An exceptional difference though, is that she does not wear a helmet.

I can identify whom she is as the odd child who gave death threats.

But I cannot fully see her face as she is still wearing her yellow hood.

Her IS leggings are a little thinner compared to the standard thick frames adopted by all the legitimate ISes worldwide.

On the waist of the 12-year-old's IS I can identify dual waist boosters.

They are obviously meant to help her with her maneuvering skills.

Her forearm frames are reinforced with additional layers, and her left forearm has a slightly bigger shield like projection.

I cannot see Nee-san's logo name on it, nor it's generation number.

But based on the design, I can tell that it is not a 4th generation.

Is it another of Nee-san's creation?

Or is it a stolen 3rd generation IS from a different country?

The child then flew higher into the air and maintained her altitude.

_Does she intend to fight in the air?_

Guess not.

She then attempted to land properly, as she decelerated.

I soon rushed towards her.

I want to bring her down before she can land properly.

If possible, I want to disable her fast.

Fighting a child is not what I believed in.

The faster I can fully drain her shield energy, the better.

But she responded to my approach by reversing and firing her dual waist boosters, increasing our distance.

She raised her left arm such that it is perpendicular to her neck.

She used her left arm to support her right arm while it uses the beam submachine gun to fire.

From this stance, one can tell that she is using her left forearm as a form of shield, while firing her beam submachine gun at a slow rate.

Based on how slow she is firing, she intends to land accurate shots.

I then began to use evasive movements.

I partially deployed the PIC effects, taking me slightly off the ground.

Then I began to fly in Zig-Zag patterns, avoiding the 12-year-old's shots.

In seeing that close range combat won't get me anywhere, I swapped 'Amatsuki' with the 'Thousand Pierces'.

In comparism to what the child is using, 'Thousand Pierces' has a slower rate of fire.

But its power is a lot more devastating.

I can miss her by inches and drain her shield energy without hitting her directly.

If things work according to plan, I can defeat her without having to hurt her.

But just as I was about to fire my first shot, she immediately close in our distance.

_Wha… so fast? She must have used double 'Ignition Boost'._

For a 12-year-old, she's damn good!

Before I can respond, she lowered her body such that I can just barely stare down at her face at the lower corner of my eye.

In using her right arm, she knocked 'Thousand Pierces' off course.

This not only caused me to miss my first shot, but also caused me to loose my grip on the weapon.

As 'Thousand Pierces' left my grip it automatically de-materialized.

But that was not all.

She used her massive left forearm and slammed it to my abdomen.

For a kid the hit was not so hard, I can simply take one step back to recover.

But unexpectically, I felt another surge of energy protruding from that extensive shield-like structure on the 12-year-old's left forearm.

Before I knew it, I was sent flying to the other side.

While getting up, I saw something extremely unusual.

The 12-year-old'd left forearm frame extended.

When I mean extend, it means that it just added its length like that.

Looking closely, I can see a network of leaking gas and extensive tubes.

I originally thought of it to be some air pressure system, just like the green 4th generation I encountered in Rome.

But the closer I looked, the more I am convinced that the system she is using is an entirely different thing.

It seems like there is a spring-like system in her left forearm.

Whenever she makes contact, she can fire the surface layers of her left forearm frame forward.

Since she is using gas, that feature reminds me of Charlotte's 'Gray Scale', or 'Shield Pierce'.

The 12-year-old smirked.

"If you thinking about France's 'Shield Pierce', you are half correct." She said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

She might not answer, but I might as well ask.

"Onii-sama calls it 'Fist Pierce'. Think of it like a shotgun within your arm."

With a flick of her arm, the extensive forearm frame returned to its original length.

With one sharp 'Click' I can tell that it is already ready for the next shot.

This totally puts me more at a disadvantage to go into close range combat.

If she ever succeeds at landing a hit, her 'Fist Pierce' will just help her do her job.

Wait… Onii-sama?

"Who is your older brother?"

"Sigh… now now, aren't you _not_ supposed to talk while fighting? Now that is quite unorthodox."

"You are trying to stall me, so fighting does not count."

"That's bull shit… wait is it?"

The 12-year-old then looked up and brought her right hand to her lips, thinking.

…

…

…

"Yea… you're right. If I am stalling you, I do not necessary need to confront you like this." she said.

"You said you are from Shinonono Tabane Organization. If my Nee-san ordered you to stall me, she might not mean attack me. And if you do so, she won't be happy if you attack me deliberately right?"

"… Holy crap, you actually might be right."

The 12-year-old then dispelled her own IS.

Looking around, the other two Russians merely gave the 12-year-old the stare.

It is as if they are thinking, 'What the hell? We just went through all this trouble and now you are saying we shouldn't be fighting?'

But it appears that the 12-year-old did not even care about her European partners.

She was currently focused on herself.

Even with her hood on, I can see doubt and regret in her face.

Now that some level of order is established, I might as well as again.

"Who is your brother?"

The girl then looked backed at me.

"Umm… sorry, even if you are Dr. Shinonono's imouto, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Onii-sama told me to keep a low profile no matter what. If I just tell you stuff regarding your Nee-san and Onii-sama… he might kill me."

Oh dear… I think I am starting to sympathize with… WAIT THAT IS NOT THE POINT!

"You said that IS Academy is under attack, just what is Nee-san is up to?!"

"Umm… hello? Didn't I just said that I can't tell you."

"I don't care."

"Ah… but you see… I do – "

Then, the youth's attention went somewhere else.

She then reached for her right ear.

Looking closely I can see a wire right next to her face.

An earpiece?

"Hai, hai. YES! I am doing my work. But since we are stalling her, we don't need to fight her right?"

…

"Why am I even asking if we need to fight? We, are, dealing, with, SHINONONO HOUKI! If we hurt her just like that, won't Dr. Shinonono have our HEADS?!"

…

…

"Then ask him for approval!"

…

…

"Ah? He said that? When?"

…

…

"What the hell? You could have just said that even before our turn is up. Ah… never mind."

The 12-year-old then turned her attention back at me.

"Sorry, it appears that I missed out some crucial information. We are not allowed to fight you, but if you deployed [Akatsubaki], then that is an entirely different matter."

Oh shit…

"Oi, you two, finish what you started." She called to the Russians.

No choice.

I need to get back to IS Academy to see what is happening for myself.

I don't care if what I am doing is against the Alaska Treaty anymore.

I just got attacked by hostile ISes, plus [Akatsubaki] should have already automatically captured some images.

That should be reasonable enough.

Maximizing the effects of the PIC, I soared up into the sky.

Changing my angle, I raced to IS Academy.

**Same Place**

"Ara… she got away."

Orimura Kuhina licked her lips in entertainment.

"Well, at least I managed to detain her for long enough. By the time she returned to IS Academy the Russians would have already completed their part."

"But I don't think we had stalled her enough." Kuhana mentioned over Kuhina's right earpiece.

"It is enough. Madoka-nee would have already finished her part of the job."

"Hello? Did you check your watch? Only 45 minutes have past."

"Not including the time Ichika-nii used to stall her. If we combine the two, it is already 1 hour and 13 minutes."

"… I'm still not convinced."

"OK FINE! If things screw up, I'll take the blame ok?"

"Ok."

Then, her phone rang.

"Ok hold on Kuhana."

She reached for her phone.

"Hai? Ichika-nii? Ah… she is already on her way back."

She waited.

"Hai, hai. I managed to detain her long enough."

…

…

"EEEHHH? My part is already over? You make things too easy ever since you became the family head Ichika-nii."

…

…

"Yes I know… you don't want any more of us to die I got it."

…

…

"Hai hai I know. I'll just call Kuhana then."

…

…

"Yup, yup. Ok bye."

She hung up.

"Kuhana?"

"Yes I heard you. I'm packing up. I'll meet you at the railway station."

"Ok."

Kuhina hang up.

"Umm… what about the two of us?" One of the two Russians said.

"Well, you two managed to stall her long enough."

"Yes. So what do we do?"

"Gather those outside IS Academy, our job is done."

"What? That is not something I was told of. I need to speak with Trovalkhin."

"Do you want to die?"

"What?"

"Our orders are not to engage the sister of the peerless genius. Since we are already done, there is no point in us being here."

"You are missing the point kid, those who are outside of IS Academy do not play the same role as us. Even if they do not have something to do, we need to wait and see if things are ok in IS Academy."

"I'm in charge of whatever happens outside of IS Academy. So just do as I say and pack your bags."

It looks like one of the Russians is not going to play along.

"Look kid, I tolerated you out of respect that you are the little sister of the Japanese leader. But everything has a limit."

"Just get straight to the point dumbass."

"For a 12-year-old you are quite cocky. This is no way to treat your seniors."

"Seniors? I think I killed more people than you ever knew."

"Why you little – "

In one split second, Kuhina close in their distance.

The Russian's eyes soon opened wide and stared down at his abdomen.

Kuhina pulled out her blood stained Wakizashi.

Grasping his own bleeding belly, the wounded Russian fell, his partner took several steps back.

Orimura Kuhina deployed her right forearm frame.

She raised it towards the bleeding Russian and spread her mechanical fingers.

The other Russian can see that there is a hole in the mechanical hand.

In a split second, the hole became orange with accumulating heat.

In a flash of light, the bleeding Russian's body is gone.

What remained in place is nothing but black ash.

Satisfied, Orimura Kuhina turned her attention to the other Russian.

"M-Monster…" he muttered.

"Oh please, there are plenty more coming from my cousins. Would you like to hear what my older sister did?"

"N-No…"

She turned her glowing mechanized hand towards him.

"Do I need to do this to your head to stop you from talking?"

"I-I will gather the others."

The surviving Russian turned and ran.

"Tch! Scary cat."

"Obviously you scared the shit out of him." A voice rang in Kuhina's right ear.

"Kuhana? Please don't tell me that you are already at the railway station?"

"No, I was about to close off my holographic screen when I saw your interesting episode."

"Ara… you saw everything?"

"Yes, and Ichika-nii is not going to be very happy about it."

"Why would he?"

"Technically, you killed an ally. Plus you might have disrupted our relationship with the Russians."

"Ah but don't worry, Ichika-nii won't kill me~."

"Sigh… you are totally missing the point."

"Fu fu fu, well, since we have finished our job, it would be better for us to withdraw for now."

"Hai hai, I'm already walking to the railway station, you better not be late."

The other side hung up.

Orimura Kuhina smiled.

Though she really wanted to fight someone who might be stronger than her, she recalled strict orders not to engage the sister of the peerless genius.

It appears that direct face-to-face negotiations with Shinonono Houki would be hard since she failed to listen patiently.

They have are forced to approach her like this since they cannot risk the possibility of IS Academy detecting their attempts to reach her.

But the seeds have been planted.

Once Shinonono Tabane Organization took the initiative to reach out to her, there is no chance that Shinonono Houki would ignore them.

**40 minutes before, Back in IS Academy**

Sarashiki Tatenashi struggled to get up on her feet.

Just a minute ago, her 4th generation opponent somehow managed to negate her 'Rusty Nail' and sent her flying into the ground.

For the past 30 minutes she has been switching between the 'Rusty Nail' and the 'Heavy Rain'.

But her opponent used whatever she threw at him to his advantage.

The more she clashed with him, the more Tatenashi felt that he is merely studying her.

Looking up, the 4th generation's pilot merely stood there with absolute calmness.

Then, the male pilot spoke in Russian.

"Is this all [Moscow's Deep Mist] have to offer?"

Oh?

"You are Russian?" Tatenashi answered back in Russian.

The pilot then gave a gentlemen's bow.

"I apologize for not introducing myself. I intent to keep a low profile."

"Then it looks like I will have to help myself after I defeat you."

"By all means, but you will have to get by me first."

Challenge accepted, Tatenashi re-equipped herself with the 'Rusty Nail'.

But the Russian than became preoccupied with something else.

He turned his head to the side.

"It looks like things have proceeded to the next phase." He said.

Looking at where he looked, Tatenashi saw the enemy white ISes flying out of IS Academy.

The 3rd year students are were giving chase.

These Russians are luring the students away from IS Academy.

But why?

What is their objective?

Where are they leading the female pilots?

…

…

Could it be… the nearby urban city?

"If you would like, we can take the fight out on the ocean." The 4th generation pilot said.

"I'm sorry?"

"[Moscow's Deep Mist] is specialized in controlling water molecules. If you are to fight above the ocean, wouldn't that be of an advantage for you?"

Now in a strange turn of events, Tataneashi does not know how to respond.

"Why are you suggesting something that would bring you to an extreme disadvantage."

"I have a… theory I want to test out. I need your help for it."

Is this male IS pilot out of his head?

"Umm… we are enemies right?"

"Enemies from a point of view." He agreed.

"So what is your point of view?"

"I am here to… Yes, 'Stall' would be the right word."

"Huh?"

"I am merely trying to see how far you can go. For my own curiosity of course."

Ho?

After all this while, he is not that hostile?

"Ara, so you want to dance with this Onee-sama some more?"

"The pace is too slow, we might want to increase the rhythm."

**IS Academy, 4****th**** Arena**

Sarashiki Kanzashi struggled to keep her own distance.

The male IS pilot she is currently facing is quite intent to fight her at close range combat.

But with the [Uchigane Niigata], Kanzashi does not have any specs that can allow her to fight at close range.

Her constant revising of the frame blueprints only led her to focus on her missiles and armor frame.

This means that her number equalizers have not increased at all, despite the fact that her IS is not more flexible than before.

Even if she can fight in close range combat, she is not combat fit enough.

The male IS pilot can overpower her anytime.

The only option is to keep firing her missiles at him and to keep their distance.

But her current strategy is not really helping her.

Her opponent just kept giving chase.

Whenever she threw her missiles at him, he would use his beam blade to smack them away or cleave them into two.

Or, he would use the 'Molecular Manipulator' to advert the course of the missiles.

Sending them crashing against each other.

The only strategy Kanzashi has left, one that she is not happy about, is to count on Rin to finish on her current opponent and to come to her aid, hopefully with enough shield energy left.

On the other side, Rin had been tearing her brain deciding how to deal with her opponent.

Just a few minutes ago, her opponent destroyed one of her blades.

This act alone made Rin realize that close combat would be disadvantageous to her in the long run.

This will not do.

Rin had to analyze carefully.

So far, from what her opponent has been doing, the 'Molecular Manipulator' can only be used if he can use his hands.

If Rin can somehow stop him from using his hands…

Suddenly Rin got an Idea.

She shelved her 'Souten Gagetsu' and dropped into a martial arts combat stance.

Her opponent tilted his head to the side slightly.

Then Rin focused her shield energy onto her entire armor frame, and charged.

She lashed out her fists, turned and did a leg upper cut and smacked her knee towards the head of her opponent.

Her opponent blacked these attempts with skill, using his elbows to block her assaults.

But with the shield energy focused on her armor frame, Rin's assaults have double the impact.

Slowly and steadily, her opponent began loosing more ground.

Since he is forced to use his elbows, he can't use his hands to utilize the 'Molecular Manipulator'.

Rin successfully managed to bring the tide of the battle to her favor.

He opponent must have sensed it, for he struggled to break out of her assaults.

But it will not be an easy feat.

Since Rin was China's representative cadet, the Chinese government ensured that she has access to martial art training for self-defense.

Even without an IS Rin is formidable.

She applied all the close combat strikes she was trained to do.

Slowly and steadily, her opponent started to flatter.

His sense of control over his own machine started to wear off as Rin's continuous assault threw him out of balance.

With one final kick at his right waist, Rin turned around, and jammed the sole of her IS leggings into his left ear.

The male IS pilot was sent crashing into the ground.

As he got up, Rin sent another kick into his face.

She continued to hammer him, without stopping.

For each strike she did, she did another.

All she cared about is to hammer him before he gets the chance ot use his 'Molecular Manipulator'.

Just as she was about to deliver another strike, Rin got hit by a beam shot from her left.

The impact of the shot sent her off a few paces from her opponent.

Looking up, she saw the other male IS pilot swooping down onto her.

Before she can get back up on her feet, the second male IS pilot spin and sent his metal IS legging crashing into her face.

Rin was then flung a few more meters away from her first opponent.

Kanzashi then flew right in front of Rin, readying her missiles should the second male IS pilot continue his assault.

But the second male IS pilot is more concerned about his partner.

After he kicked Rin, he went to help his partner get up on his feet.

It looks like the first male IS pilot still got a little bit of his shield energy left.

In helping his partner, the two male IS pilots soared up into the sky out of the 4th Arena.

Guess their fight is over.

Kanzashi did not want to give chase.

She turned and looks at Rin.

Seeing that the fight is over without defeating her opponent, Rin only slammed her fist onto the ground.

**IS Academy, 3****rd**** year building**

"It should be safe here right?" Charlotte asked.

"Who knows? Why are you even asking me?" Laura answered.

In order to help the other students without an IS, the two representative cadets are forced to escort the students to somewhere safe.

Amidst of all the existing chaos, the group ended up in the 3rd year building.

Now, they are currently in one of the unused 3rd year classrooms.

The lock down of the security has left the place dark without lights.

While relying on their eye pigments to make their way out, the group managed to move around without meeting any enemy.

Like all emergency situations, the 3rd year building is deserted.

There is absolutely no one present.

While Charlotte and Laura converse about their current situation, the others then walked around to see if they are alone.

The two were thinking of moving to the cafeteria when a voice called out.

"Charlotte-san! Laura-san!" Tanimoto-san called out.

""What?""

"Some girls heard voices at the other side of the corridor."

"Friendlies?" Laura asked.

"Not sure."

"All right, Laura you stay here and watch the others, I will go and see for myself."

"Got it. Wait, Charlotte."

"What?"

"Take this."

Laura handed her a device full of multi-colored buttons.

"Since I don't think you will be able to talk, if you need my help, press the yellow button."

"Ok."

"Remember, the _yellow_ button."

For a military person, Laura knew better to just go with the flow.

They are in a crisis enough to argue who gets to go.

Charlotte then exited the classroom alone.

She then proceeded to the other side of the corridor slowly.

As she tip toed, voices can be heard as she went in further.

It sounds like one person.

Plus the low voice…

A male?

Could it be one of the male IS pilots?

Keeping quiet to the best of her ability, Charlotte focused on her hearing.

The closer she hears, the closer it appears that the male is alone and he is talking to himself.

From the language and the appearance, he is Japanese.

"Let's see… 0 movements within the system. The security network here is dead so there should not be anyone around."

Looking closer, Charlotte can see the male teenager typing away on a holographic keyboard while looking at a holographic screen.

The holographic screen is showing some sort of map with a beeping red dot in the center.

No doubt the male teenager is trying to keep his geography in check while doing his job.

"It appears that I am in the 3rd year building… that's still quite a distance to the underground security level."

The underground security level?

"Damn it… I have already searched 3 different buildings with no clue to the primary objective. Well, at least the adult female pilots are shut off somewhere."

So they are looking for something at the underground level.

According to Charlotte, the underground level is a restricted zone to students.

Only teachers can have access to that level.

Could it be that these males are after some information within?

"Ok, time for a break."

The male teenager then sat down on the floor.

"I'll just wait for the next 5 minutes and see if anyone found a way to the underground level. Gosh, the 13 different plans are indeed no help when it comes to the inside."

…

"Everyone said 'each one take one or two of the maps and split up, we'll each find a pathway'. But what happens? Some people like me get lost."

The male teenager then took out a water bottle that was hanging from his belt.

"I can't believe I am doing this job without seeing much action. Those who are out there fighting now must be having a lot of fun." He said while opening the bottle cover.

It looks like these male IS pilots had the building plans of IS Academy, but not the exact one.

But even if they got 13 plans, they managed to find something that is classified.

Charlotte got the feeling that these male IS pilots are indeed not people she ought to underestimate.

To research about the school to this extent, their organization must be very powerful.

In checking her surroundings, Charlotte confirmed that the two of them are alone.

She must move in swift and fast or she might be in trouble.

Using the tip of her toes, Charlotte dashed forward, moving as silent as the wind.

She intends to knock him off the ground before he can even think of using his IS.

Charlotte was just three steps away from him when –

"Seishi! Behind you!"

The male Teenager suddenly rolled forward, away from his current position.

He soon used the momentum of his rolls to turn around and stand up in close combat stance.

From those movements Charlotte can see that he is trained in the close combat martial arts.

But Charlotte was absolutely certain that they were alone.

Just who on earth managed to warn that male IS pilot?

Looking at the would-be-accomplice, Charlotte saw a teenage girl.

She was a few inches taller than Charlotte, with short black hair wearing some casual clothing.

Charlotte cannot identify her face, for she is wearing a black mask that covered her eyes.

"Thanks!" the male IS pilot said.

Charlotte's mind ran in circles.

Why would a female side with the male IS pilots?

If these male IS pilots seek to destroy the female social dominance, why would she work with them?

"Watch out Seishi, this one is France's representative cadet."

"Finally! Some sport."

Turning her head, she can see the one called Seishi using his right fist to hit his opened left palm.

It looks like he is really looking forward to a fight.

_How ungentlemanly, I strongly prefer Ichika._

Ichika's blockheaded but good sense of not fighting unnecessarily is much more appealing compared to this guy's rashness.

The male IS pilot then deployed his own IS.

It is different compared to the black ISes she encountered in Italy.

The IS she is facing now is covered in silver with some shades of black.

It is less bulky and less equipped compared to the black ISes, but its armor frame looks reinforced.

Judging from the looks, Charlotte estimated that this guy's IS has about four armor layers around its mechanized layer.

That is twice as heavily fortified compared to the standard adoption of a regular IS.

But the helmet is also what caught her attention.

Like the other male IS pilots, his helmet only covered his upper face.

Unlike the protective helmets the pilots of the black ISes had, this one had a special visor.

The helmet had multiple metal platelayers overlapping each other, along with a surface mask that had a black line at where the eyes would be.

On the top of the helmet, a distinct U shape crescent can be seen.

It made him look like a Samurai in IS armor, really intimidating.

The only weapon this IS seems to have is a Katana, for Charlotte can see a Katana's handle and scabbard hanging on the IS's left waist.

"I'll leave her to you then, Seishi. Leave the underground level to us."

"Got it! Umm… M-sama."

M?

The Girl in Mask then backtracked her steps.

"So it's just you and me now." The one called Seishi said.

He drew a solid Katana from its shelf, both hands on the handle.

In response, Charlotte secretly pressed the yellow button on the device Laura gave her earlier.

Then she deployed her [Raphael Revive Custom II].

The first thing Charlotte did was to look at the left forearm of this guy's IS.

If she can identify the generation number, she can at least predict what kind of weaponry he has.

…

…

There is… nothing.

No generation number, no Shinonono Tabane.

Then… who made it?

Is it a stolen IS from another country?

Based on the design it is Japanese.

But Charlotte never saw that IS under the registration of the Japanese government.

According to the Alaska Treaty, any and all information and technology related to IS must be disclosed to the world and shared openly.

If this IS is a new model from Japan, it should already be publicized.

So why is it that this IS never appeared at all?

Currently, Charlotte can only think of one answer.

Someone made it illegally.

But who?

As Charlotte was about to think deeper, she forgot about her current situation.

Seizing this opening, the male IS pilot made the first strike.

Charlotte just had seconds to snap out of her head to block her opponent's Katana with her shield.

Out of habitual response, she used 'Rapid Switch', equipping her right hand with the 'Rain of Saturday', her 0.62 cal heavy shotgun.

She instantly aimed for his head, and fired.

But she missed.

When the one called Seishi saw her weapon, he immediately released his left hand's hold on his Katana.

He slammed his left hand onto Charlotte's right elbow, causing her to miss.

Then he proceeds to use brute force on his Katana, pushing Charlotte backwards.

Due to the unexpected force, Charlotte lost her sense of balance.

She immediately placed her left feet anti-clockwise at 100 degrees, so that she can recover her center of gravity.

She then shoves her opponent away with her shield and created some distance between them.

She then used 'Rapid Switch' again, this time equipping herself with her two 'Vent' 0.55 cal Semi-automatic assault rifle.

Charlotte fired several shots slowly, hoping to get accurate hits.

She did not want to miss only to damage the area around her.

She managed to hit him at his chestplate.

But after the first shot, her opponent moved to using side steps at random timings, decreasing her accuracy.

As he sidestepped, he moves closer to Charlotte.

In realizing that it is only a matter of time before he closes up onto her, Charlotte proceeded backwards into the narrow classroom corridors.

It takes a few more shots for her opponent to gauge at what she was up to.

In knowing that a Katana would be useless due to the lack of space in the narrow corridor, the male IS pilot shelved his Katana.

Then, he used his right hand to reach for the back of his waist, and drew out what looks like a Japanese Howa Type 89.

As he aimed, the male IS pilot spoke.

"Pity."

"What?"

"The way you fight just shows that you are more interested in protecting the building."

"Well, it's our territory you are invading."

"True, but it would be nice if you ignored about your surroundings for once and come at me. I really hate to kill someone who is not fighting to their fullest."

Charlotte got her shield ready when he was about to fire.

Then –

Bang!

A rail gun shot Charlotte was all too familiar with hit the male IS pilot from his right.

The blast of the rail gun sent him crashing out of the 3rd year building.

As Charlotte lowered her shield, she saw Laura looking at her with her arms crossed.

"You think of your surroundings too much Charlotte."

"Laura! But we are not supposed to destroy school property!"

"In a situation like this where various school properties are being targeted and destroyed, who would ever care about one more damage? What is important now is that we defeat the intruders."

Ah… true

Wait… what about that masked girl?

The one that male IS pilot called M?

"Laura, did you see any girl with a mask around?"

"Huh? What are you saying? This is not a time for a masquerade."

"Sigh… never mind."

"What is it Charlotte?"

"I said, never mind. Besides, it looks like these intruders are after something at the underground level."

"The underground level? That area is restricted to students like us?"

"But in times of emergency, won't that matter?"

"That might make sense, but we must at least have an authorized individual to give us the ok to go into restricted areas. If not, we won't have a valid statement in case we found out about something we aren't supposed to find."

"Well, why don't we look for Orimura Sensei?"

"You go do that. I think I will have take care of that intruder."

In looking through the hole Laura basted the male IS pilot out of the building, the two can see him getting back up on his feet.

"What about the others?"

"I left them where they can be safe."

"Ok then, I'll leave him to you."

In using the PIC effects, Charlotte flew out of the 3rd year building.

**15 minutes before, Outside of IS Academy, above the Pacific Ocean**

The 4th generation IS continued firing his beam machineguns at Tatenashi.

In order to dodge them, Tatenashi utilized the water control capabilities her IS is gifted with.

Using the 'Molecular Manipulator', she summoned a wall of water in front of her from the sea below her.

As the water formed a distinct shape, she flew around.

The presence of water itself made her image messy in the eyes of the 4th generation pilot.

His shots became misses as the beam shots became hisses after penetrating the water wall.

In knowing that her opponent is engrossed on finding her location beyond the water wall, Tatenashi pushed the movements of the water towards him via her own 'Molecular Manipulator'.

Water wall became water wave, and that water wave is huge.

The 4th generation pilot soon faced a huge wall of water coming at him.

And the 4th generation pilot knows, one hit from that, and he will be at the bottom of the ocean.

In response, he pressed his palms together above his head, and sliced them down once the water is inches away from him.

The water wave then break into two from the center.

As the two walls of water passed him, Trovalkhin then pressed his hands to his sides and the water waves dispersed in all directions.

Tatenashi deduced that he must have broken down the hydrogen bonds in between the water molecules when he split the water wave into two.

And when he dispersed the two water waves, he must have redirected the energy movements around the water molecules to multiple directions.

Based on this action Tatenashi confirmed that this 4th generation also had the 'Molecular Manipulator'.

This indicates that this 4th generation's capabilities might far outclass Houki's [Akatsubaki].

But Tatenashi is not going to leave it like that.

As the water wave dispersed, she moved in closer to the 4th generation.

In using her 'Molecular Manipulator', she pressed numerous water molecules against each other at multiple locations in the air.

After grouping the water molecules tightly together, she minimized the energy movements of the water molecules so that water becomes ice.

What were multiple drops of water became ice pikes in just three seconds.

In manipulating the energy between the water molecules, she instigated a surge in energy movements and sent the ice pikes flying towards the 4th generation IS.

Trovalkhin responded by maneuvering in Zig-Zag directions avoiding the ice pikes.

He could have used his own 'Molecular Manipulator' to convert the ice pikes back to water but he figured it would be a waste of energy.

As more water fall back into the Pacific Ocean, the number of ice pikes Tatenashi could make will be reduced.

Tatenashi also noticed this weakness, and in reaction, she equipped herself with the 'Heavy Rain'.

As she proceeds to shoot him, Trovalkhin soared down and glided on the ocean surface.

The two water waves formed around him made it challenging for Tatenashi to land an accurate hit.

But it looks like the 4th generation had something else on his mind.

After gliding on the ocean surface, he soared up into the sky, but this time with a considerable amount of water.

In using his own 'Molecular Manipulator', Trovalkhin waved his arms into various sequences around him, manipulating the ocean water into thin multiple rings with him in their center.

"Fancy rings, is that all that you can think of?" she asked.

"At the moment. But I find it fascinating that you can create a huge water wall out of nowhere."

"So what? Are you cursing the Russian technicians who made this IS?"

"No, I am actually quite proud of that machine."

"Ho~?"

"The thousands of hydrogen bonds within the structure of water is difficult to break apart. Even if I can manipulate the molecular bonds, it will require huge amounts of energy just to separate several hydrogen bonds."

He then stretched his arms to his sides and the rings increased their diameter.

From a distance Tatenashi continued to fire her 'Heavy Rain'.

But the shots fired from the 4-barrel gatling gun were blocked by the rings of water.

In seeing that her shots are futile, Tatenashi wondered seriously.

How?

How can such thin water rings block the intensive velocities of her shots?

Could it be due to the currents of the water rings?

Did the Russian manipulate the speed of the water currents to match the velocity of her range weapon?

The only answer is to see it for herself, in close combat.

Tatenashi stopped firing her 'Heavy Rain' and focused on its lance tip.

She then used double 'Ignition Boost', closing their distance in a split second.

In using her momentum of speed, Tatenashi pierced the 'Heavy Rain' into the rings of water shielding Trovalkhin.

The lance successfully penetrated the water rings, but water does not have a definite shape.

Even if she managed to pierce through the rings, Tatenashi cannot halt the water currents.

The flow of the current retained the volume of the multiple rings, slowing the lance down.

As Tatenashi pushed the lance in deeper, she gradually looses her own momentum of speed.

In the end, her lance halted due to the water rings.

There are only 5 inches left before the tip of the lance can reach Trovalkhin's face.

It looks like the Russian did match the speed of the water currents to the shots of her 'Heavy Rain'.

In sharp response to her failure, Tatenashi used her 'Molecular Manipulator' and disrupted the water currents.

The water rings broke apart.

Tatenashi pushed the lance in deeper as hard as she can.

She had seized this opportunity, or so she thought.

From the moment she disrupted the water currents of the water rings, Trovalkhin was on the move.

As she pierced her 'Heavy Rain', Trovalkhin twisted his own body upside down.

Tatenashi pierced thin air, only to face a drop kick in response.

The military trained kicked sent her crashing into the ocean.

Trovalkhin waited.

Soon, the water around where Tatenashi fell in became spinning in clockwise direction violently.

Trovalkhin assumed she using her 'Molecular Manipulator' to make the water like a massive sink.

But why?

What is she up to?

Then all of a sudden, an explosion occurred at the center of the sink.

Tatenashi soared up into the sky fast and hard.

Before Trovalkhin had time to react, she pierced her 'Heavy Rain' into his belly.

As Trovalkhin was knocked off course, Tatenashi retreated into the violent clockwise sink.

Thanks to the PIC, Trovalkhin managed to stay up in the air.

Overall estimation – High 142 points damage inflicted to abdomen frame, shield energy remaining 838

As a 4th generation IS, Trovalkhin's IS had a higher shield energy capacity compared to regular 3rd generations.

The damage inflicted by Tatenashi was nothing much, but the fact it was a high damage concerned Trovalkhin.

She must have used the violent water currents to her own advantage.

With such violent water currents, the energy within that swirling mass of water must be massive.

That would explain the fast speed and hard thrust of her lance.

But it looks like this kind of attack requires time to prepare.

It takes a lot of energy to affect the hydrogen bonds in between the water molecules.

Creating the violent sink must have consumed a lot of her efforts.

She must have done this after studying how Trovalkhin used the water currents to make the tough water rings.

In short, she just used what he did against him.

But how can she stay underwater?

Up to this date, there are no underwater ISes.

Did she create a sphere of air around her in the ocean while keeping her PIC effects on?

Hmm… oh well, Trovalkhin knows that he will find the answer soon enough.

Now that he knows what she is up to, the second attempt won't be that successful compared to the first.

When Tatenashi surged from the ocean again, Trovalkhin was ready.

He ducked slightly and punched his right fist.

As the two ISes collide, Trovalkhin can feel his fist press against the steep side of the lance an inch off from the tip.

Arm and lance glide against each other towards opposite directions.

Tatenashi's lance managed to hit Trovalkhin's helmet.

Trovalkhin's fist struck Tatenashi solid above her celiac plexus.

Tatenashi grasped due to the exaggerating pain.

Trovalkhin cursed as the lance nearly tore his helmet away.

In fast response, Trovalkhin clenched his left hand and swung it upwards, hitting Tatenashi's chin.

The force of the punch is enough to throw Tatenashi off, and with the pain from her celiac plexus, Tatenashi has few options to respond.

As she fell back she saw a shocking thing.

Her lance did hit Trovalkhin accurately.

But instead of piercing through the hard solid metal helmet, her lance did not pierce through anything, as if the metal did not exist there in the first place.

Are her eyes deceiving her?

She did hit him, but she never hit him.

In looking closely, Tatenashi saw the 4th generation pilot's face.

The part of his face where her lance had hit was… fading.

No, not fading.

It is as if part of his face went into gaseous state.

Tatenashi can see swirls of his skin floating around as if they are gas instead of solid flesh.

Trovalkhin smiled, and for the first time, Tatenashi felt that she was in serious trouble.

**IS Academy, an isolated location where few people would go**

"The plan was quite successful so far."

"Ara Ichika-nii, isn't it too early to say that?"

"I'm merely stating a fact, nothing has gone wrong up till now. Besides, have any one found the underground room yet?"

"Not yet. But Kyuuji, Yukawa and Ichiru had already reached the underground level. So I guess it is a matter of time before they found the right place."

"Ok good, where are you now Madoka?"

"With Minori and Chiyo."

"Ok, I'm hanging up, call me if you got something."

Ichika hung up on the call.

He did not do it because of leisure.

As he called, something, or more specifically someone, caught his attention.

An IS pilot in a French orange [Raphael Revive] was flying towards a specific location.

In studying the maps, Ichika saw that she is flying towards the control hanger.

According to Madoka, the control hanger is in lock down with Orimura Chifuyu trapped.

If this [Raphael Revive] managed to reach the control hanger, the rogue Orimura would definitely do something about this situation.

And that is obviously something that would jeopardize the plan.

Putting his phone away, Ichika deployed his own IS.

His face and body became enveloped with white metal.

He used double 'Ignition Boost' with a blue beam sword drawn.

One strike with 'Barrier Void Attack', and she would be down.

As he closed in, he can see the look of shock coming from the pilot of the orange [Raphael Revive].

Just as his blue beam sword was about to hit her, a solid Katana blocked his strike.

Looking to see who managed to intercept in time, Ichika clicked his tongue.

It is the last person he would expect, Shinonono Houki.

**IS Academy, Control hanger**

"Guess we are stuck here for the time being." Keiko said.

"Matsumi! Can you do something about this jam?" Noriko said.

"No I can't, the system is locked down. I can't do any thing."

The four of Japan's most powerful IS pilots are stuck together in this room.

The recent attack on IS Academy saw the security system crashing down.

All exits are locked and everyone is stuck in their respective places.

"Darn it. Even the cellular network is down. I can't contact anyone from the outside." Noriko said.

"We might as well calm down and see what happens next." Chifuyu commented.

Japan's former National IS Representative has quite the charisma in controlling most of Japan's IS pilots, professional or not.

One single suggestion, and the other three soon stopped pacing around.

"Ne Chifuyu-san." Matsumi asked.

"What?"

"You miss your brother right?"

"Sigh… what are you bringing out at such a time like this?"

"Well, we got some time so I thought you would want to talk about it."

"No thanks. I got enough on my own hands already. That idiot died saving his friends. He should have died the way he wanted protecting those around him. As his sister I am already quite satisfied with that."

Suddenly, the door sliced open.

All four stood up on their feet.

"Rescue team?" Keiko said.

Or not.

A man walked into the room.

He is old, well past his prime years.

He has short old grey hair, which parted in the middle, along with a fringe full of singular strands and he has dark brown eyes.

If there are any interesting features about this old man, is his beard and mustache.

They are not like those loose strands that are spread wide around at random parts of his lower face.

They are full mustache and beard running around his mouth and chin.

But that is not all.

His mustache and beard are arranged in such a way that they look like the short beards anyone would have in the early 1900s.

Looking closely, Chifuyu almost thought she saw Ichika again, but an older version.

A quick smack of shock and rare fear ran up her spine.

She did not expect him to leave Kyoto, not at all.

This is because he never did, he always stayed there leaving the younger generations to do the family business.

The only person Orimura Chifuyu would ever fear in the whole world appeared in front of her eyes.

Orimura Ichirou, the 26th Head of the Orimura family.

Her grandfather, and the same person who taught Chifuyu everything she knew.

**5 minutes before, Another location in IS Academy**

Charlotte was steaming across the air heading to the control hanger.

Then all of a sudden, she felt a hostile presence building right next to her.

Turning her head, she saw a white IS racing towards her with a blue beam blade drawn.

He was so close, she did not have time.

Just as he was about to hit her, a solid Katana blocked the assault.

The pilot of the white IS clicked his tongue and created some distance.

Looking to see who intercepted, she saw Houki.

"H-Houki-san! I thought you are in the nearby urban city?"

"I was, until I found out about the attack."

Houki managed to block the mysterious attacker's assault in time.

If she was not quicker, this attacker might have cleaved a huge degree of damage onto Charlotte.

Once the attacker realized he was blocked, he retraced his steps and created some distance.

Looking at this new intruder, Houki could not help but frown.

Not in terms of annoyance, but in frustration against this new IS's model frame.

This IS is entirely different compared to all the ISes she had face before.

It is overall white in color with some black tracings here and there.

Its leggings stood at an average length but its thickness is reduced by a third, making the IS look slimmer.

Not to mention, the upper armor frame are also slightly smaller and thinner compared to the ISes she had seen.

It looks slightly familiar… like the [White Knight] from the 'White Knight Incident' years ago.

But the waist plating was removed.

Then suddenly, [Akatsubaki] flashed out a warning to Houki.

It felt like [Akatsubaki] just got an extremely great sense of danger.

It's as if [Akatsubaki] is telling her that this opponent is way out of her league.

Houki cannot understand.

With her and Charlotte combined, they can have a chance against any opponent.

If their side can have proper coordination, they have a high chance of succeeding.

But [Akatsubaki] does not seem to agree with her.

It soon flashed out a holographic screen, zooming at the enemy's left forearm frame.

It says Shinonono Tabane all right.

So this unit is made by Nee-san.

But as Houki looked closer, a huge sense of revelation hit her.

The danger [Akatsubaki] is revealing to her is not just because of the pilot.

The pilot could be of a similar level compared to the ones she has faced in Italy.

But the main problem is the capabilities of this new IS.

Its not 3rd generation and neither is it 4th generation.

It's…


	13. Chapter 11: 5th Generation IS

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 11 - 5th Generation IS**

**Hi guys:)**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter is difficult, very difficult.**

**There are a lot of things going on at different locations, it is difficult to link my ideas properly.**

**To be honest I find that this chapter is a little rushed, but I did my best to keep the pace ok so that the content can be absorbed steadily.**

**Hope that it is ok:)**

**Well then, let's start:)**

* * *

**15****th**** March, Japan, IS Academy, 5:34 pm, at Houki's area**

Shinonono Tabane – 5th generation

That logo alone can stun a person for at least 15 minutes.

Throughout the whole history of the Infinite Stratos, the progress from 1st generation IS to 4th generation IS has been a mad rat race for technological supremacy.

First, the 1st generation IS frames were aimed to 'complete the IS'.

The 2nd generation IS is to 'diversify according to the different equipment'.

Next, the 3rd generation IS 'carries unique weapons that're controlled by the pilot's imagination', including air-compressed weapons, the 'Bit System' and AIC.

And finally, the 4th generation IS are those 'all-purpose frames that don't need a change in equipment'. (LN volume 3, according to Tabane herself )

Up to this date, the whole world only has begun experimenting with 3rd generations.

Even if a country has a 3rd generation, it is not legitimately 3rd generation yet since they are still experimental 3rd generation types.

All the countries finally managed to enter the 3rd generation phase after so much experimenting in just within the past decade.

Every country in the world invested money, time, talent in an arms race to develop the 3rd generation IS frames.

Since there are only 467 IS cores registered throughout the world, countries spent all their efforts on the quality rather than the quantity.

One single 3rd generation IS can cause billions of dollars.

The amount of investments a country put into just one 3rd generation is indescribable.

Even if one 3rd generation is basically complete, it takes years to gather the necessary amount of data so that equipment and model frame can be improved to bring the definition of 3rd generation IS closer to perfection.

Early estimates indicated that it will take at least 4 decades for humanity to bring the IS to the next level, 4th generation IS.

To this day, 4th generations are never even discussed at all.

In the vast opinions of every professional IS technician and researcher in the world, 4th generations are still imaginative fantasies that can only be written on paper without much to bring it to life.

When Houki's 4th generation IS was publicized, it caused an extremely huge international uproar.

Even if the Fold-Out Armour is described on paper, no one, other than the peerless genius herself, can ever come up with how it was constructed.

That was the reason for the huge numbers of international governments and companies to try to gain the attention of Shinonono Houki.

If Houki can agree to work for a fortunate company or government, it would give the country's technological side a huge advantage in the IS technological arms race.

But for 5th generation IS…

…

…

There is basically no word to put it.

It is _beyond_ any one's mind.

No one can ever talk about 5th generation IS when 4th generation IS has yet to be touched.

No one can even think of raising the words '5th generation' at all.

It just never occurs to them since the technological definition of 5th generation did not exist.

Due to the ridiculous amounts of time, energy and resources being spent on just the 3rd generation IS, 5th generation IS is something that ought to be left for at least, the next century.

But yet, now, there is a 5th generation in IS Academy.

So far, within the first five minutes, Houki can feel [Akatsubaki] shaking.

The IS is not shaking literally, it is shaking in fear, it is afraid.

But just for some reason, Houki can tell.

It is just like how it sends her a kind of report regarding things she failed to take note of.

[Akatsubaki] is afraid.

Her IS is afraid.

It is either afraid of this new IS, its pilot, or the both of them together.

"Charlotte…" Houki asked.

"Yes, My [Revive] felt it too. Even if it is not shaking, I can tell that this baby is really scared."

"But what do you think is our ISes really scared of?"

"You want my best answer? The IS."

"Not the pilot?"

"Not so much of the pilot."

So the IS should be our main focus.

The design of this 5th generation strongly resembles the [White Knight] from the 'White Knight incident' a decade ago.

But it is a lot thinner.

Comparing this 5th generation to the [White Knight], the waist ring plate was removed, along with the detached extensive shoulder gears.

If Houki were to categorize this 5th generation, mostly it would be an all rounder, with some hints of dexterity and strength.

It looks pretty plain, slim and simple.

But that does not mean that it is not unarmed.

So far, there are no special armaments for this 5th generation.

His right hand is equipped with a blue beam blade.

The unique curve in the blue beam blade, along with the two handed handle makes the weapon strongly resemble a Katana.

And based on his current battle stance, Houki can tell that he is well diverse in the art of Kenjutsu.

She can take him on, with Charlotte supporting her from her back.

But they need to tread lightly.

If this 5th generation can make their ISes scared, it really must be a foe they cannot underestimate.

If they underestimate this foe, the cost would be extremely great, one that might even cost their lives.

"Charlotte, I think we need to take this one slowly." Houki said.

"I know, so what do we do?"

"We'll just clash around to try to gauge this IS's capabilities. I'll tank him, you provide support."

"If we need to find out about this 5th generation's capabilities, then I'll do the job. My 'Rapid Switch' is most suited since it – "

WHAM!

In a split second, the 5th generation's pilot closed their distance and sank his left knee into Charlotte's face.

Before Houki can respond, Charlotte was sent crashing into one of the various buildings in IS Academy.

Based on how he has to bend his body with his arms behind him, Houki assumed he must have jumped to close their distance.

Houki cried out in anger.

She then strikes him with 'Amatsuki' as fast as she can.

But this 5th generation's pilot already expected her response.

Once he is done with Charlotte, he brought his blue beam blade up to his left side, making the blue blade face the ground while his right hand is parallel to his forehead.

But the moment he blocked Houki's assault, she unleashed the four red laser beams from 'Amatsuki', at maximum output.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The shocking impact of the four red laser beams caused the entire area to shake, resulting in the huge masses of thick grey smoke.

Houki soon backed away, getting ready for the next strike.

But as the smoke start to clear, Houki was the one who was shocked.

Nothing specifically happened to the 5th generation.

He merely maintained his defensive stance.

His blue blade is still at his left side with its blade facing the ground.

How?

How can he avoid the impact of the four red laser beams?

Houki was sure that she fired them at maximum output.

Even if he can block them, the impact of the shots would have at least send him flying to the other side of the area.

As more of the grey smoke cleared, Houki understood why.

A distinct heptagon blue energy shield was protruding from the 5th generation, it must have protected it from the impact.

It started from the black mechanic left hand of the 5th generation.

On the back of the left black mechanized hand, there is an additional white heptagon metallic layer that serves as some form of hand guard.

It forms the centre of the energy shield.

From the seven tips of the white guard, it shot out seven blue lines that form the domain of the energy shield.

In between the blue lines, thick membrane-like layers began to form, making the energy shield intact.

While the seven blue lines slowly expanded outwards to all directions, the energy shield increase in size.

But it is not only the unique shape that got Houki's attention.

The back of left hand from the 5th generation seems to be protruding its shield in waves.

There are continuous waves of energy pouring out of the centre of the shield.

From the way the white heptagon hand guard shot out the energy, Houki believes that the shield is maintained by continuous projections of energy frequencies.

This 5th generation must have a lot of energy to spare if it can maintain a complex shield of that level of detail.

It's shield energy capacity must be at least twice as much as [Akatsubaki]'s.

Houki needs to take this fight slowly and agreesively.

Entering into the Kendo offensive battle stance, she charged.

**IS Academy, Control hanger**

"Umm… excuse me but who are you?" Noriki-san asked.

Unlike Chifuyu, the other three are in the dark as to whom they are facing right now.

"Judging by your outfit, to wear just basic kimono, you are not a staff member here right? How did you get in? …Oi Ojiisan! Are you even listening?" Keiko-san asked.

But the elderly did not even acknowledge their existence.

He has only one interest.

Orimura Chifuyu

In seeing the sudden odds against her, Chifuyu did one thing in response.

She knocked out the person who she thinks is least adequate to face him, Yamada Sensei.

In an instance, she locked her right arm around Yamada Sensei's neck and cracked it, just enough to knock her out.

The other thee female IS pilots stared at Chifuyu with '?' expressions.

But Chifuyu ignored them.

Now that Yamada is out, she can properly focus on her situation.

The elderly male just stared at her indifferently.

Chifuyu hated that face.

No emotion, no sense of compassion, always pushing her to her absolute limits.

That was her super strict grandfather, who is rather intolerant of any form of immature behaviours.

"Orimura… Ichirou." Chifuyu said.

"Orimura? I thought you had no parents or grandparents?" Keiko-san asked.

"I don't."

"But this guy's family name – "

"I don't."

"But the name matches with – "

"I don't!"

…

…

"What is this? Family matters?" Matsumi asked.

"Guys, get out of here, now." Chifuyu said.

"""… What?"""

The other three gave mystified faces.

"This guy is beyond any of your leagues. His is a devastating monster of the previous century. If you don't want to die, get out of here now."

"Hang on Chifuyu-san, we have the ISes. How can a simple elderly man be of a match against four professional IS pilots? Not to mention we are all at the National IS Representative level."

But Chifuyu did not bother to reply.

In just looking at him, she was already sweating slightly.

Judging by his expression, it looks like he was not here to talk at all.

In an instance, the elderly Orimura jumped high towards the female Japanese IS pilots.

While in mid air, his entire body became encased in mechanical armor.

Before proper shock can be registered amongst the females, Orimura Ichirou landed, summoned a solid metal Katana, and stabbed it into Keiko-san's heart.

As the surrounding females eyes went wide open, Orimura Ichirou spin his body around, brought his blade low, and sliced Noriko-san deep all the way from her right waist to her left shoulder.

But by the time Orimura Ichirou is done with Noriko-san, Chifuyu and Matsumi already deployed their respective ISes with their own weapons drawn.

"NORIKO! KEIKO! NNNOOO!" Matsumi cried.

Japan's current National IS Representative charged forward.

Chifuyu soon followed.

While Matsumi went straight on for the offensive, Chifuyu stayed back a little, providing support.

Both had deployed the 2nd generation [Kurazakura] and equipped themselves with its solid Katana.

But Orimura Ichirou was already ready for them.

With his own Katana drawn, he soon gripped it with his two hands, and waited.

He blocked Matsumi's first strike with ease.

Once he countered Matsumi, he was already ready for Chifuyu.

He withdrew his blade by an inch, switched its angle and countered Chifuyu's own blade.

After parrying Chifuyu, he brought his blade to the other side, blocking Matsumi again.

Then he blocked Chifuyu, then Matsumi again, and he continued this cycle for the next 3 minutes.

No matter where the two positioned themselves, or how they sliced their Katanas, Orimura Ichirou parried them all with ease.

He kept switching his focus between the two of them, blocking all their assaults.

Then Matsumi went behind Orimura Ichirou and proceed to hack him with her own two-handed chops.

Chifuyu stuck lower, aiming for his waist.

If they can somehow attack at alternate angles, they might land a successive hit.

The two are aware that the goal is not to kill him, but to reduce his shield energy until he can't move anymore.

After that, comes interrogation, something that Chifuyu doubted will work.

In response to this change, Orimura Ichirou just changed his footwork.

He simply twirled his body around at clockwise and anti clockwise directions.

While doing so, he brought his blade up and down at angles suited to parry all forms of attacks.

By moving in such a way, he is able to keep a bird's eye view on both his opponents and extend on his freedom of options to counter his opponents.

Chifuyu forced herself to think.

Something is extremely out of place.

What Orimura Ichirou is doing right now is merely working his way around like a marionette.

He is not on the offensive at all.

He is just waiting, responding, parrying and counter reacting.

There seems to be a lack of urgency considering the fact that he is outnumbered by Japan's two most seasoned female IS pilots.

What was actually an actual life and death match was nothing more than a regular kenjutsu parrying exercise for the old man.

Orimura Ichirou is an expert in the art of Kenjutsu, he is strong enough to be one of the world's top ten.

He must have some plan, and considering what he had taught Chifuyu, Chifuyu deduced that he is merely playing Matsumi around, until she is out of energy.

If this continues, in the long run, Chifuyu might be the only one left to face this old man.

And it is obviously something that Chifuyu did not want.

Fighting alone against this monster is definitely out of the question.

Then Chifuyu realized something.

The thing that they have yet to exploit is the fact that this old man has not left the ground yet.

Even with the IS on, he still kept to the ground, focusing his efforts on his footwork and on parrying their assaults.

Since their focus is to disarm him, the two ended up focusing on doing something about his shield energy and Katana.

They responded by using their own Katanas to disarm him.

In other words, to use their physical strengths to repel this old man.

Tch!

This old man made the situation in such a way that they ended up playing into his field of specialty.

If they can make him take up into the air, they might have an advantage with their superior experience when it comes to the PIC.

Matsumi also seems to grasp the fact that something is out of place.

She withdrew, a smart move.

"How's your shield energy Matsumi?"

"Not good. I'm left with 211."

She spent almost half of her shield energy within that encounter.

How?

It only took a moment for Chifuyu to grasp the answer.

Both Matsumi and Chifuyu are frequent users of the 'Barrier Void Attack'.

Each strike only drains double the usual amount of shield energy used.

And since Orimura Ichirou successfully parried all attempts to land a strike, the energy that was spent are all being wasted.

"Chifuyu-san, you seem to know him better than all of us. What should we do?"

"… We'll just have to keep at being aggressive, and strike at the given opportunity."

"That sounds so much like how you do things. Are you sure that would work? Its like trying to counter your style."

"Isn't it good for you? If you succeed, you got a new material you can use against me."

"That's encouraging. But seriously."

"I know, let's just keep up with what we are doing."

So Matsumi went on the offensive again.

But this time, Orimura Ichirou responded differently.

In sharp response to Matsumi's first strike, Orimura Ichirou ducked.

He let Matsumi's blade slide past him before landing a solid two-handed strike onto her waist.

The solid Katana sliced through the metallic layers of the IS.

Matsumi's IS forearm frame shattered, and the ground around her soon became covered in blood.

To inflict this huge amount of damage can only mean one thing, 'Barrier Void Attack'.

By using this attack, any IS can completely bypass the opponent's IS shield.

Since the attack would not be weakened by the IS shield (which is the key defense in every IS), a single direct hit is often enough to force opposing IS to activate Absolute Barrier, effectively rendering the enemy energy-depleted.

As Matsumi clenched her bloodied waist, she knelt.

Before Chifuyu can intercept, Orimura Ichirou brought his blade high, and cleaved it in deep into Matsumi's neck.

As Matsumi's head dropped to the ground, her body tumbled and wimbled.

Then, it stopped moving.

Orimura Ichirou then brought his katana to his side.

He merely stood causally instead of resuming his battle stance.

Even now, there is a lack of hostility in his presence.

Isn't he here to fight?

"Now that these flies are out of the way Chifuyu, we can have a proper chat. We have a lot of catching up to do. You and I."

**IS Academy, Houki's side**

Houki continued slashing 'Amatsuki'.

She went with her usual offensive style, just like how she usually does Kendo.

But this 5th generation proves to be more than the pilots she faced in Italy.

He parried all her assaults with ease.

He kept his blade in the Seigan No Kamae stance, so that he can respond to her blade, no matter which angle she swing.

She just needs to occupy him until Charlotte gets back up on her feet.

As she went strictly on the offensive, she swapped 'Amatsuki' with 'Karaware'.

After a few more clashes, she went for a straight two handed chop from above.

As expected, the 5th generation pilot parried her assault with little difficulty.

But Houki did not just end it there.

Once the two blades came into contact, Houki fired 'Karaware'.

The curved beam from 'Karaware' created quite the explosion in between the two of them.

Houki was sent a few paces back due to the impact, but the 5th generation should have faced the worse.

As the smoke cleared, the 5th generation pilot managed to summon his energy shield in time.

It looks like his IS had not taken a lot of damage.

But time so far, is on her side.

From behind him, Houki can see Charlotte back up on her own feet.

As she looked at Charlotte, Charlotte signaled that she will attack the 5th generation from his back.

Houki then avoided further contact with Charlotte in the hopes that the 5th generation pilot won't

But as Charlotte attempts to sneak up on him from behind, something happened.

The 5th generation raised his opened left fist and clenched it.

That was definitely a signal, but for what?

It only took one second before the answer revealed itself.

Just as Charlotte was about to hammer the 5th generation with her 'Rain of Saturday', another IS rammed his right elbow into her.

This time, it is the familiar black IS that appeared in Italy.

Enemy reinforcements?

With this new opponent, Charlotte got her own hands busy.

Houki can see her recovering from that attack, only to end up being fixated in defeating the black IS.

Guess she is on her own now.

Houki retreated.

She flew back, drawing the 5th generation's attention.

As he chased her, Houki slashed 'Amatsuki' randomly behind her, unleashing the four red laser beam shots.

As expected, the 5th generation pilot dodged them with ease.

After flying a considerable distance away from their initial place, Houki stopped, and went on the offensive.

She intends to test how skilled this 5th generation pilot is with a Katana.

But just a she was about to land her first strike, the 5th generation pilot turned his attention and increased its distance between them.

Looking at what got his attention, Houki saw reinforcements.

Some of the third years came flying towards the two of them.

There are about 8 in total.

Five are in the 2nd generation [Uchigane]s, the other three are in the [Uchigane Niigata].

The ones in the [Uchigane Niigata] soon used their beam rifles and missiles to fire at the 5th generation.

In response, the 5th generation IS fell back.

He hid behind one of the building structures, causing the beam shots and missiles to miss.

After the second wave was fired, he soon soared out of his hiding spot.

As more of the [Uchigane Niigata] fired, he dodged them simply with minimum movement.

He neither swayed to the left or the right too much.

It is as if he calculated the likely angles and distance of each missile and beam shot and chose the best route to avoid them.

Then some of the third years in the [Uchigane] drew their Katanas and proceeds to surround him.

But even when outnumbered, the 5th generation pilot does not seem to be concerned.

He just continued moving forward, blue beam Katana in hand.

The five third years in the [Uchigane] then surrounded the 5th generations such that they nearly formed a perfect pentagon with the 5th generation in its center.

As one of the third years slashed out with her Katana, the 5th generation pilot merely dodged.

He let her miss and let her blade bypass him before using his left hand to grab her gripped handle.

He then twisted her handle in such a manner that the third year's blade ended up saving him from another third year's Katana.

Once he managed to use his enemy's weapon to block another enemy, he left go of his grip and twisted his body clockwise at 95 degrees, just in time to use his blue beam Katana to block another third year's assault.

After blocking, he twisted his body clockwise 100 degrees again, swirling his blade above him so that he can prepare for a two handed chop.

He sliced down at the first third year from top left to bottom right.

He landed a solid hit, his strength alone managed to send her crashing below to the ground.

After slashing, he did not stop his blade from moving.

Instead, he kept the momentum of the moving blade going.

As the blade continues to move to the right, he twisted his body at clockwise direction again, so that his body can keep up with the position of his blade.

With his blade low, he brought it up again, blocking another slice from the second third year.

As the second third year tried her second swing, he dropped.

The second third year missed and nearly lost her sense of balance for moving out too much.

But the 5th generation pilot used the Kashiri (Prommel) of his blue beam Katana and slammed it into her left shoulder, causing her to fall forward.

Paying no attention to her fall, he switched focus.

He swapped his attention to another third year, and then another third year, and then another.

He just continues switching between opponent and opponent, blocking all their assaults while initiating some of their own.

For a single man against five third years, it is an extraordinary feat, one that Houki even doubted herself capable of accomplishing.

After five more minutes of these clashes, the more it became evident that the third years are losing.

Their strikes are all parried, and the 5th generation pilot landed his own successive hits.

Soon, one by one, the third years' movements became restricted.

Their ISes are slowly drained of their shield energy.

After the last Sempai cannot move, the 5th generation pilot went for the [Uchigane Niigata]s.

In response, the thirds years who are piloting the [Uchigane Niigata]s fired all of their ranged weaponry, missiles and cartridge firearms.

But the 5th generation pilot simply glided past them, just like how the other male IS pilots dodged range assaults.

From the way he moves Houki can tell that he was somehow able to calculate every angle, speed and velocity of each missile and cartridge shots.

The missiles that were fired are all heat sensors.

Even if he managed to dodge them, they merely turned around back towards him.

In order to counter, he began flying towards the third years.

Flying towards your enemy while they are trying to shoot you down is indeed stupid.

But the 5th generation simply twisted his body around with minimum movement so that the cartridge shots missed him by just mere inches.

Some of the cartridge shots that missed hit the missiles that were coming from behind.

In realizing that he can turn the battle to his favor, the third years spread around.

But that proves to be their undoing.

Once they spread, the 5th generation pilot proceeded to take them down one by one.

One of the third years got hit by the returning missiles, draining her shield energy completely.

Another got finished by a few more strikes from the 5th generation's blue beam Katana.

It is only a matter of time for the last third year to get beaten.

The 5th generation pilot merely just kept using 'Barrier Void Attack'.

Soon, all eight of the third years were defeated.

Once he was done, the 5th generation soon swapped his attention back to Houki.

**IS Academy, Chifuyu's side**

15 standard years has past since grandfather and granddaughter had seen each other.

But even with those long years, Chifuyu could not help but feel that nothing has changed for Orimura Ichirou.

After all these years, he still has his strong physique.

He still stood tall at 175 cm.

His still has his defined muscles.

And based on how he used his IS, he must have trained with it for this encounter.

In considering how her cousins had the black ISes back in Italy, she was not so surprised.

Right now, he is here to talk.

But why?

What is his current motive?

If Chifuyu can stall her enough, she just might deduce what he is up to.

And also if possible, find a way to get past his defense.

She pointed at the old man's IS.

"That IS, where did you get it?"

Orimura Ichirou did not reply simply.

"After all these years, that is the first thing you have to say?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Always rebellious for no good reason."

"I have a reason, and it is damn justifiable enough."

"That is what you always think."

"You _forced_ me to undergo that hell."

"Everyone of the main family went through it. It is a natural stage of life for an Orimura."

"It does not have to continue forever, we are in a new age now."

"Always this pointless argument. The more I hear about this, the more I am becoming reluctant to give you a second chance."

"The Empire of Japan is long gone."

"You believed it is always about the Empire, but it is not so."

"That is what you say, but not what you do."

…

…

"It seems that we can never agree on this. Nevertheless, I have always expected this eventual outcome."

Orimura Ichirou shrugged his shoulders, relaxing the tensions that have built up in between his joints.

"I have always tried to explain to you that things are not always what you have deemed yourself, but you never listen." He continued.

Chifuyu remained silent, her hands ready on her Katana.

"You are always insistent on your way, to thwart the traditions that our ancestors have undergone."

Chifuyu readied her footwork.

"But considering the state the family is now, I would not mind deleting you from the family line."

He said what?

"You just mentioned as if the family is way better than what it used to be."

"Oh Chifuyu, Chifuyu, this past decade has been a fruitful change for the family. I would even call these recent months a heavenly blessing."

What could he mean?

And for once, Orimura Ichirou smiled slightly

Though it is a slight smile, it is a rare smile of happiness, one that she has not seen in a long time.

The only time she ever saw that smile was when he was cuddling Ichika when he was an infant.

"The 28th Head has been decided."

The 28th?

Did he mean, the other twin?

Chifuyu immediately thought about the second child that was also born lying right next to Ichika on the 27th of September.

"Oh and don't worry Chifuyu, he has far surpassed you according to my standards."

He?

The new Head is a he?

Orimura Ichirou flung his words with cruel indifference.

"It will be so good to have you gone."

"Finally, you admit it openly."

"Up to today, your rebellious attitude still never fails to intrigue me."

"That is because you lack the wits to understand my point of view."

"Pompous, as ever."

"You have no idea what I am capable of, with the IS, you are playing into my field of specialty."

Orimura Ichirou smiled again, this time with battle lust.

"Your time is over, Orimura Ichirou." Chifuyu declared.

"Don't, be, too, certain." He responded.

Orimura Chifuyu charged.

Orimura Ichirou repelled her first strike.

Chifuyu stepped back, her body had moved into the Sha No Kamae Kenjutsu stance.

Ichirou brought his sword into the Ko Gasumi Kenjutsu stance.

Ichirou went on the offensive, moving his blade to strike Chifuyu from her left.

Chifuyu brought her blade up, blocking the assault, before locking their blades together.

When it comes to fighting the old man, Chifuyu wasn't really used to being purely on the offensive.

Orimura Ichirou had taught her that aggressiveness is needed.

But he also encouraged her to work on cunning and patience when it comes to fighting.

Using pure aggressiveness in fighting without thinking is a fool's tactic.

One needs patience and cunning to open all options he or she can use to her advantage.

In considering all that she has learnt, it feels unnatural to attack him deliberately just like that.

As she proceeds to strike him with alternative angles, he repelled them all with ease.

As usual, he intents to make her go heavy on the offensive, until she makes a crucial mistake.

She needs to make him go up into the air, she must.

Chifuyu then proceeds to fly out of the area.

As she looked back, the old man began to chase her.

He kicked his feet and his own IS left the ground.

Good, now that he is in the air, Chifuyu might stand a chance.

He brought his blade high above him, intending to land a two handed chop.

Chifuyu parried it with ease.

Once their blades came into contact, Chifuyu used the PIC to their fullest.

She flew around him, hoping to land successive strikes at alternative angles and at places he will least expect in the air.

But as expected, Orimura Ichirou repelled her attacks with ease.

He applied defensive moves.

He kept his wrists in front of his chest, and he refrained from moving his elbows too much.

The strength of his blows might be reduce due to the lack of freedom of movements, but this position can allow his blade to tilt at any angle to meet any strike.

Even if Chifuyu tilted her blade at unique angles, her strikes are all parried.

This is difficult for her to use her own 'Barrier Void Attack'.

As time presses on, Chifuyu realized that she would be at a disadvantage if she carried on like this.

Firstly, all the old man has been doing is parrying.

Though he shows some element of battle lust, he had the proper discipline to control it.

From their past clashes, he rarely initiated attacks.

True, his blows have power, but it is more for the sake to push the opponent back,

His strikes are leaning more to defense, not attack.

It only took a few more moments for Chifuyu to gauge the answer to this unusual phenomenon.

He is trying to make her more aggressive, to throw her calmness off.

In the past she has always relied on a calm mind, aggressiveness and skill to defeat her opponents.

Just using the Katana has been her choice, she does not have any other weapon.

It is her strength.

Plus as a tanker, Chifuyu should have the right level of adaptation to suit any kind of scenario.

But continuous usage of a singular style of combat has bad implications.

Keeping to one style for a long period of time without continuous matches can make one vulnerable once that kind of style is nullified.

Chifuyu has been training regularly, but there is a slight problem.

Chifuyu has not been fighting a solid opponent ever since she retired from the Mondo Grosso.

In short, her adaptation skills are currently a little rusty.

Orimura Ichirou is now slowly nullifying her style of combat.

Since he was the one who trained her, he should also know how to counter the same style.

By being mostly defensive, he can throw of Chifuyu's line of thought.

If her aggressiveness does not appear to work, it prompts Chifuyu to think of other solutions.

And these solutions are the ones that Chifuyu seldom practiced, it makes her feel slightly uncomfortable changing styles.

But for the old man to succeed in making her think of other solutions, he must have a great deal of patience in maintaining the defensive approach.

This is not so good for Chifuyu.

The only answer she can think of now, is to keep on the offensive.

But in order to conserve stamina, Chifuyu reduced the power of her blows.

Orimura Ichirou by then should have felt that something was slightly off.

By maintaining the offensive image, Chifuyu bought herself time.

It will take some time for the old man to see what was different.

So she just continued with the offensive, while trying to find a way out of this mess.

Suddenly, she saw some light in Ichirou's eyes.

Then, he went on the offensive.

He broke his defensive posture into one of an aggressive attacker.

He began lashing out at Chifuyu's head, elbows and feet.

Thought she was prepared, the pure weight of the aggressiveness still caught Chifuyu off guard.

From her own memories, Orimura Ichirou was never fiercer than he is now.

His blows began more powerful, with little room for mercy.

After a few more strikes, he surprised Chifuyu by giving a hard swing at her right.

As she proceeds to block, he twisted his body anti-clockwise and sent a back kick straight at her torso.

Oof…

Looking up, she saw Orimura Ichirou flying down towards her.

At the rate this fight is going, she will not stand a chance.

This time, she underestimated him by a little bit.

She knew this fight would be challenging, but Orimura Ichirou's age should give her an upper hand.

Sadly enough, for an old man, Orimura Ichirou is still alive and kicking.

She needs to fall back, she must.

Then Chifuyu's brain rattled with a new idea to get away.

She reversed her blade such that it faced the ground.

Then she pierced the blade into the ground, forming a circle around her.

Realizing that she intends to get away, Orimura Ichirou hasten his speed.

His blade was just inches away from her when Chifuyu dropped down to the lower level.

Orimura Ichirou stared at the black hole in front of him.

Is she inviting him down?

Is she luring him to an ambush?

…

…

Less likely…

Orimura Ichirou then decided to enter the hole, cautiously.

As he landed on the lower level, he saw nothing but a complex network of corridors.

Orimura Ichirou frowned.

Orimura Chifuyu got away.

Oh well, since this is her territory, he will let her off for now.

But by now, his grandson would have already been notified of his sudden appearance.

His unexpected appearance must have impacted his grandson's plans.

This time, it looks like he troubled his grandson.

Orimura Ichirou smiled.

Just for once, Ichika has a right to yell at him.

This might be interesting, Orimura Ichirou is curious as to how Ichika would react.

**Outside of IS Academy, Above the Pacific Ocean**

Laura is forced to fight outside of IS Academy.

Her opponent, in seeing that the Russians lured the third years outside of IS Academy, proceeded to do the same.

She tried to shoot him down with her rail gun, but her shots were mostly unsuccessful.

Soon, she found herself outside of IS Academy directly above the ocean surface.

So far, the opponent she faced proved to be extremely skillful, especially at evasive maneuvers.

He has only been using his ranged weapon.

That beam assault rifle that strongly resembles the Japanese Howa Type 98.

Laura grew concerned.

Up to this date, beam assault rifles are still imaginative blueprints.

The world only has made it up to beam rifle that have an extremely slow rate of firing.

Though the beam rifles are slow, they have power.

But this adversary's beam assault rifle seems to have both power and the fast rate of firing.

With just this weapon, this male IS pilot is making Laura having a hard time moving around.

If she used AIC to counter the multiple beam shots, she cannot move.

And if she moves, she can only avoid around 45% of the shots fired at her.

Her powerful yet slow rail gun can never be that accurate, for her opponent would just simply dodge the shots with minimum effort.

This makes it very hard for her to expand her options as to how she can defeat her opponent.

But if she needs to get him, she does not necessarily have to always use her rail gun.

She has other weapons at her disposal.

In a flash, Laura unleashed two of her six purple black wire guided daggers.

She aimed for the enemy's legs.

Out of instinct, Orimura Seishi twisted his body around so that the wires would miss him by inches.

But luck appears to be on Laura's side.

One of her wires successfully managed to tangle itself on Seishi's right ankle.

Laura reversed her boosters.

The wire stretched at its maximum length.

Due to the restraint, Orimura Seishi lost his sense of control over his own IS.

He was sent crashing into a nearby building.

Seizing this opportunity, Laura deployed her dual beam sabers from her hands.

She sped up, closing in their distance.

But Orimura Seishi realized the danger soon enough.

As Laura stabbed Seishi with her right beam saber, he managed to divert the blade by using his elbow.

He may have lost some of his shield energy as a result, but that was more than enough for him to get up and stand properly.

He managed to stand up properly, but that does not mean that he is free of Laura's wire.

As he attempts to fly out of the way, Laura yanked her wire guided dagger to the side, causing Seishi to stumble and crash again.

Realizing that he was manipulated, Seishi proceeds to use his Katana to cut off the wire guided strand.

But Laura did not give him the chance.

She fired her rail gun at point blank range.

As the effect of the blast sent Seishi flying to the other side, Laura recoiled her wire.

Orimura Seishi crashed into the nearby building.

Smoke and dust began to fill the area.

She then raised her blades in preparation.

Laura waited.

Then, a few beam shots soared through the smoke and dust, hitting Laura in her right shoulder and abdomen.

Out of instinct, Laura raised her arms into an X position in front of her.

She retreated a few paces towards the right.

As the smoke cleared, Orimura Seishi closed in their distance.

He jammed the Kashiri (Prommel) of his Katana into her abdomen.

As Laura took a step back due to the pain, Seishi immediately raised his Katana above his head and sliced it downwards.

Laura raised her beam sabers into an X in time, catching the Katana in the middle.

In response, Orimura Seishi used his free left hand and punched into Laura's exposed abdomen.

As Laura took the pain, she created some distance before she dispelled her beam sabers.

Seizing this newfound opportunity, Orimura Seishi charged forward.

He caught his opponent off guard, or so he thought.

His Katana was about to reach Laura by an inch when the area around Seishi became enveloped in some kind of force field.

His movements became restricted, and Seishi cannot move.

Looking up, Seishi saw the force field protruding from Laura's opened hands.

"AIC…" he commented.

"That's right, eat this."

Laura fired her rail gun at him again at point blank range.

Seishi was hit, but due to the AIC he was not flung to the other side.

He was forced to stay at the same area while being hit hard.

As the smoke filled her vision, Laura dispelled her AIC.

She can hear a slight 'bong'.

He must have dropped to the ground, unconscious due to the blast.

Even if the shield energy minimized the amount of damage inflicted, psychologically, it can create quite a shock.

But her thoughts proved to be wrong as a kick from the smoke landed solid on her abdomen.

As she backed, Orimura Seishi soared from the shadows, Katana in his left hand.

Before Laura can respond, he sliced his Katana down at her right shoulder, dislocating her rail gun from its shoulder attachment.

The rail gun landed with a 'Thud'.

Seishi then used the back of his right hand to smack Laura in her face.

As Laura paced backwards again he proceeds to use heavy brute force to bash her up.

He used his Katana, his fists, legs, etc.

There is no form of combat, just pure acts of violence.

With one final kick, he sent Laura flying to the other side.

Laura can feel her back smashing against a wall, before she fell.

This time, she was exhausted.

She found herself lying on the ground, Orimura Seishi began to approach her slowly.

Just as he was about a feet away from her, he stopped moving.

He then began to crack his neck from the right to the left.

Looking up from where she was, Laura can see that not much damage was inflicted.

His IS… must have a strong sense of durability.

"Is this all Germany's representative cadet have to offer?"

"Fu… you just don't know what you are up against." Laura coldly retorted.

Orimura Seishi tilted his head to the side.

He stepped his left foot on her face forcefully.

But Laura did not budge, nor did she scream in pain.

Having gone through torture training, this is nothing to sweat about.

Even with the pain, Laura smiled.

"You just don't know what you are up against." She retorted again.

Orimura Seishi does not seem to agree with her.

He released his feet's hold on her face, then –

WHAM!

He sank the sole of his foot into her abdomen, kicking her to the other side.

But he did not stop there.

As Laura was sent flying to the other side, Orimura Seishi immediately closed in their distance.

Before Laura can land, he grabbed her by her pilot suit's collar and while his Katana is still in his hand, he proceeded to punch her, violently.

As he punched her, Laura can see his twisted smile.

It is that kind of smile that battle maniacs have.

That kind of battle lustful smiles that looks as if their faces are being split into two.

There is only one message that kind of face portrays.

'I am going to fucking kill you'.

But Laura refused to give in just like that.

She still has one triumph card she has yet to use at all.

That is, the new package she got while they were having the exchange programme in Italy.

Using her last ounce of strength, she smacked her right palm into Seishi's left upper jaw.

The metallic hand of [Schwarzer Regen] adds on to the impact.

Started by this sudden pain, Orimura Seishi left go of his grip on Laura.

His hands instinctively reached for his damaged jaw.

Laura then soared high up into the sky.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Seishi shouted.

But Laura is already far above Seishi.

Using the vast distance in mid air, Laura gambled something only a professional IS pilot would do.

She deactivated her PIC.

Due to the sheer weight of the IS, it is natural for her to fall head first towards the ocean below her.

Her speed gradually begins to accelerate, gathering a large amount of kinetic energy around her.

As she continued falling, the air pressure gradually forced its way into her eardrum, and she soon felt an increasing pain in her ears.

But she cannot move.

One single move, and her whole plan might screw up.

She must keep the streamline position of her body to momentum going in mid air.

In the last few seconds, she stretched both her forearms in front of her, and clashed with the enemy IS pilot.

As expected, the enemy pilot did not attempt to dodge.

He is too confident in the durability of his IS.

But that will be his downfall.

Once she clashed with his plate armor, she activated the new package from her forearms.

The energy pressing against the enemy pilot gradually increased.

No matter how much force the enemy used to counter, it appears futile.

Her opponent gave a '?' look.

His face soon grew from curiosity to concern as he soon noticed how illogical the flow of energy should have been.

Technically, the energy from the durability of his IS should be enough to counter the fall.

But for some reason, he is gradually being overpowered.

Laura smiled.

That overconfidence did gave her the upper hand this time.

Reverse Active Inertia Canceller – RAIC

That was the new package installed in her IS forearms.

Instead of just halting the inertia of a direct attack like any AIC equipment, it also repels the flow of the impulse.

It was done such that the inertia of the energy can be gradually used against her opponent, while her opponent cannot move.

With the increasing force of energy being surged against the opponent, there is a high probability that the enemy's IS armor will start to loose its durability.

Not only that, it also decreases his shield energy at a rapid rate.

His opponent also began to notice the fall of his shield energy, as he soon struggle to move away.

"This bitch!" he cursed.

Laura kept pressing with her new weapon.

The air pressure gradually increased, deafening the ears of both IS pilots.

But it is getting worse for the male IS pilot.

The combined force from the gravity, along with the force from her reverse AIC is incredible… like a meteor.

"Ah… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed.

"Even if you did come up with something like this, my IS armor can still hold off against such an attack!"

…

"You'll just go down with me into the ocean and I will just rise up again. It won't make a fucking difference."

He felt the pressure increasing.

"Against this… I can still win! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA – ah?"

He immediately noticed it from the moment he felt that something odd happened to his IS frame.

As he observed closely, the metallic fingers are slowly breaking.

It's not just that, there are cracks that are beginning to develop around his forearm, and it gradually expanded to his chest plate, and so on.

"No… NO!" He cried.

"I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A WOMAN! THE ONE TO GO TO HELL IS YOU, WOMAN!"

He soon saw that his IS's shield energy is dropping to dangerous levels.

"THIS IS NO FUCKING JOKE! I WON'T BE DESTROYED!"

He fired his boosters at maximum imput against the RAIC.

It only made things worst for the reverse AIC only accelerated and redirected the increasing inertia of the high beam energy.

Slowly, his very own IS started to break all around.

Finally, after an everlasting struggle, the male IS pilot's IS frame broke into multiple pieces.

A massive explosion happened.

Both pilots fell deep into the ocean.

Even in the swallowing ocean, Laura still managed to regain a bit of her own conscience.

She soon noted that her new forearm plate is crumbling.

As she expanded her awareness, she noticed that her IS too, was crumbed into pieces.

_Oh no! The RAIC._

Even if she complained, there is nothing she can do about it.

She is no IS engineer, she can't do anything about it.

_Shit… I failed as Instructor's pupil… she's going to drill me ten fold for this…_

Slowly, her entire world went dark.

_Am I going to die?_

She soon felt water slowly rushing into her lungs, but her muscles cannot move.

_Ichika…_

…

…

10 minutes after that explosion, only one body rose back to the surface.

It is a silver haired woman at the age of 17 with a grey German customized IS suit…

**Unknown Island, Orimura Villa, Underground level**

"Seishi! SEISHI!"

The room echoes with a cry.

There are only two Japanese girls in the underground level.

They are part of the same three girls who intersected Kanata's message about Optional target A and reported her existence to their family head.

The one who cried is the girl is aged 17.

"What happened Suzanna-nee?" the 14 year old said.

"Seishi… his signal on the radar… is gone…"

"WHAT?" the younger girl cried.

She looked at the radar, no signal, no life.

According to the girl's standards, the possibility of the signal's disappearance was near 0.

It should not happen.

"Oi Suzanna-nee! We are talking about Seishi Oni-san right? He is one of our stronger cousins so he should be fine!" the 14 year old continued.

The 17 year old said nothing, her eyes in distress.

"Seishi Oni-san is going to be fine! He is always fine. This must be an error. The next minute, his signal will – "

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT!" the 17 year old shouted.

The 14 year old immediately shut her own mouth.

"THERE IS NO ERROR UNLESS YOU WANT TO INSULT OUR SCIENCE DEPARTMENT FOR MAKING THIS RADAR. THE SIGNAL IS COMING FROM SEISHI'S IS! IF IT IS GONE IT MEANS HIS IS IS DESTROYED, WITH HIS ENTIRE BODY OBLIBERATED!"

Silence gripped the room.

The death of their precious cousin is not a wanted outcome.

It was never a predicted outcome, especially for Suzanna.

Her beloved cousin is always one of the stronger members of her own family, heartwarming and even encouraging to all his cousins in his own family.

To her, he is an irreplaceable part of her life.

With him gone, it is like losing one part of her soul.

The silence continued to suffocate the younger.

After a few more minutes, the 14-year-old one spoke.

"I'm… going to report this… to Ichika-nii."

She walked quietly to the nearby lift and soon pressed for the 3rd level.

As the lift door opened, the 17-year-old's face was full of tears.

As the lift door closed, Orimura Suzanna's face twisted, into an extremely dark and ugly face.

**10 minutes before, Pacific Sea, near IS Academy**

The continuous fight with the 4th generation is not going that well for Tatenashi.

So far, the 4th generation has been using only his fists.

He had not used a weapon, other than his own 'Molecular Manipulator'.

As a fellow pilot of the Russian ISes, Tatenashi has all the knowledge she needs to use that system and also, to counter it.

But things are easier said than done.

A battle between two people using the 'Molecular Manipulator' is like two academical students competing each other by taking the same exam test.

It is never easy beaking and forming molecular structures.

One needs to know the structure of each molecular component, study the elemental compositions and more importantly, calculate the amount of energy used to break apart numerous molecular structures just to get the right amount of elements, and finally, the amount of energy require to form the desired molecular structure.

Plus it does not end there.

One also need to calculate the energy movement rate between each molecules.

By focusing the energy on a fixed rate of movement, the molecular structure can be maintained.

Poor calculations will only result in failure.

And in this situation, if you fail, you are dead.

But just now, the 4th generation pilot did the unusual thing of making part of his flesh go into gaseous state.

To manipulate even you own body…

He must be a very daring person.

Tatenashi is curious as to how he managed to do that.

Tatenashi snapped her attention back as she can see Trovalkhin is on the move again.

This time, Trovalkhin focused his attention to his forearms.

He then squeezed his fists and arms, as if he is focusing all his energy into flexing his muscles.

Slowly and steadily, his forearm frames began to glitter.

From Tatenashi's position, it looks like… a transparent layer of shiny glass began to form around the 4th generation's forearm frame.

Trovalkhin then clenched and relax his fingers and wrists, as if to check if everything is in place.

Satisfied, Trovalkhin is finished, he relaxed his body and let out a sigh of intensive relief.

It looks like it took him a lot of effort to add that additional layer.

But he appears to be proud of it, for he smiled continuously.

Is that glass layer his triumph card?

Then, Trovalkhin spoke.

"Diamond is, by right, the hardest material on Earth. Its carbon elemental construction is way thicker, tougher and complex compared to that of graphite. The toughness of Diamond would make it a great material for an IS in place of metal won't it?"

"You made a layer of Diamond over your IS metal layers?"

"Well, there is carbon everywhere all around us. The chemical composition of air consists of Oxygen, Nitrogen, Argon, Methane, Neon and Carbon Dioxide."

"You got your Carbon from the Carbon Dioxide?"

"Yes. I just need to break the fragile covalent bonds between the Carbon and the two Oxygen molecules. And thanks to both our exaggerating breaths due to this accumulating fight, the concentration of Oxygen has decreased while Carbon Dioxide has increased within this restrictive domain."

"What? Diamond is, _extremely_, hard. How can you simply make it just with the right amount of carbon ions in the air? Not to mention you have to use a lot of your shield energy to split the right amount of carbon to begin with."

"You are correct, it is not easy and it requires a lot of energy. That is why I sacrificed 650 of my own shield energy just to make this additional layer of diamond."

650!?

Isn't that 162.5% of shield energy?

How can he even have that much shield energy to begin with?

For standard ISes acknowledged by the UN, they have at most 400 points maximum of shield energy capacity.

These ISes are usually all 2nd generations and 3rd generations.

For Houki-chan's 4th generation [Akatsubaki], it has twice the capacity of 800 shield energy.

Since [Akatsubaki] is a 4th generation, considering its Fold-Out Armor that doubles its normal stats, having a huge amount of shield energy is expected.

If this 4th generation has 800 shield energy to begin with, he must have at least 100 shield energy left.

If he has such a small amount of shield energy left, how is it that he is still so calm and confident?

Wanting to know more, Tatenashi could not help but ask.

"If you had spent 650 of your shield energy, I take it that your IS has about 100 shield energy left?"

"188 to be more exact."

"What? 4th generation ISes has the shield energy capacity of 800. Shouldn't your shield energy be one the verge of being fully used up?"

"800… you think that my 4th generation IS originally has 800 shield energy based on [Akatsubaki] right? Well, you are slightly off the mark."

"What?"

"800 was… lesser than what my 4th generation has. Well, let me tell you this then, my 4th generation IS's maximum shield energy capacity is 1000."

1000…

"According to my own knowledge." Trovalkhin continued.

"All the 4th generations I know have the maximum capacity of 1000 points. Perhaps it is a new feature? The [Akatsubaki] was the first complete 4th generation. But that does not mean that new 4th generations would be of the same level."

If he had used 650 points, and he has 256 shield energy left, then Tatenashi should be ok.

All she needs is time and accuracy.

Torvalkhin then used double 'Ignition Boost', closing in their distances.

Though she was prepared, the sudden move still caught her off guard.

The speed of double 'Ignition Boost' can throw any one off, even professionals.

Before Tatenashi can respond, Torvalkhin punched her in her abdomen, the speed of the double 'Ignition Boost' doubled the impact.

The force of the punch sent Tatenashi flying back a few paces.

…

…

It's hard.

Very hard.

Overall estimation – High 130 points damage to abdomen frame, shield energy remaining 150

A single layer of Diamond managed to deal this much damage.

_This is not looking good._

Tatenashi got ready herself.

She knows the molecular composition of Diamond.

But the main question is, much energy is required?

That 4th generation pilot said that he used 650 of his shield energy.

But how much of that 650 was used?

Now that is something Tatenashi needs to calculate.

Since making Diamond is the tedious part, it should roughly take about 5% of the 650 shield energy to just separate the covalent bonds in the carbon dioxide.

Then it should take 3% more just to gather the carbon ions together.

This means that he should use the remaining 92% of his shield energy just to mold the molecular structure of Diamond together.

92% of 650 is 598.

But since Tatenashi has 150 shield energy left, it is not enough to convert the Diamond back to carbon dioxide.

Her thoughts are cut off as Trovalkhin closed in their distance again.

No choice, she will have to use close combat.

Tatenashi dispelled her 'Rusty Nail', getting ready in her Judo stance.

If she can just block his Diamond arms then.

But then Trovalkhin suddenly called off his attack.

He was like 'Woah… wait! Wait!' and then recovered.

He instantly brought his right hand to the area around his right ear.

A com-link?

"Ah… so its done? Ok."

Then he turned his attention back to Tatenashi.

"Bad news, my side is done with their job, so there is no more meaning to us fighting."

"What? Don't think I will let you off so easily."

"Let's face reality. You have about what? 100 shield energy left? In comparism to my 265, you don't stand a chance."

"…"

"But don't worry. We will meet again. We can continue this fight then."

Trovalkhin turned around and flew away.

From the direction he is going, he is going deep into Kanto.

Tatenashi sighed.

This has been a very, very long day.

**Ten minutes before, Houki's side**

Going aggressive against this 5th generation is not going to help much.

Through their past clashes, the 5th generation pilot managed to keep an adequate level of defense.

All of Houki's assaults are parried with minimum effort.

Each time he succeeded in paring, the more frustrated Houki felt.

Then, something unexpected happened.

The 5th generation pilot shifted his attention.

He created some distance between the two of them.

Then he brought his left hand to the region around his left ear.

He then gave a serious mystified expression, as if he was saying 'What? Since when?'

He then scowled, more to frustration than to anger.

Did his accomplices screwed up?

Wait… he is open.

Not caring at all, Houki used 'Ignition Boost', closing their distance.

But her opponent proved to be better than she expected.

In a split second, the 5th generation used his left elbow to knock into Houki's right elbow, throwing her assault off course.

Then the 5th generation pilot suddenly slashed Houki with his blue beam Katana.

After the slash Houki can see her shield energy dropping crazily to 0.

He must have used 'Barrier Void Attack'.

Houki immediately summon her strength to repel the 5th generation pilot's second strike.

But she was not so lucky.

Her movements became restricted.

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 0, cannot resume command, applying 'Kenran Butō' is strongly recommended

Oh shit!

In response, the 5th generation pilot sliced her forearm frame off.

The metallic hands holding 'Amatsuki' was torn away, revealing Houki's bare hands.

If the blue beam Katana sliced in a few inches deeper, the 5th generation pilot might have cleaved Houki's fingers off.

Before Houki can respond, the 5th generation pilot suddenly slashed Houki with his blue beam Katana in a series of Kenjutsu sequences.

Bit by bit, Houki can feel [Akatsubaki] being torn apart.

The 5th generation pilot slashed at everything covering her.

Forearm frames, IS leggings, the Fold-Out Armor, etc.

Bits and pieces of wires and red metal pieces began falling onto the ground.

Then in the climax of this change of events, the 5th generation pilot brought his blade low into the Sha No Kamae Kenjutsu stance.

He sliced his blade upwards with pure brute force, starting from Houki's left waist up to her right shoulder.

[Akatsubaki] shattered.

The multiple shifts of layers that make up the Fold-Out Armor shattered into multiple pieces.

All that made up the IS was shattered, leaving nothing but revealing Houki's white pilot suit.

Slowly, Houki can feel gravity pulling her down.

Without the IS model frame, the PIC effects are rendered ineffective.

As Houki fell, she could not help but feel shame.

She lost, badly.

It was the worst defeat she had ever experienced.

Slowly, she felt her own conscious fading.

As her conscious began to fade, she just have enough time to see the 5th generation pilot fly away.

She failed.

Her 5th generation opponent is way out of her league.

Why?

Is she not strong enough?

As blackness covered her vision, Houki only thought of one person.

Ichika…

**Tokyo, A coffee shop near the railway station**

Orimura Kuhina sipped her tea and looked around.

Her surroundings are full of lively people, talking adults, complaining students, shouting childrens.

Orimura Kuhina can only feel how ignorant the public population is.

They have no idea that someone in this café can instantly kill everyone in seconds.

Everyone around her is so peaceful, disgustingly peaceful.

Well, it's the same whenever she goes to a public space.

But this is something she still needs to get used to.

Otherwise, she will end up losing control over herself.

"What are you thinking?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Turning around, Orimura Kuhina saw her beloved brother.

"Hi Ichika-nii."

Ichika sat down opposite her.

"Ichika-nii, about the old man interfering – "

"Kuhina, for your own good, don't mention anything about it now." Ichika cut in.

From the look of his face, Orimura Kuhina can tell that her own brother is extremely tired.

How odd.

Kuhina was not expecting her brother to be tired after an IS fight.

Usually when fighting Madoka-nee, he would remained composed.

For him to be this tired, and judging from his pupil contraction, it's more of a… long-term effect?

Could it be due to his continuous missions starting from Vosgunav last month?

Her assumption proved to be correct as her brother began to sink into his chair.

His eyes closed, until someone hugged him from behind.

"Ichika-nii~ I heard you destroyed [Akatsubaki]. Won't Dr. Shinonono be pissed?"

"Oh hell… Madoka, can't you tell that I don't wish to talk now?"

Madoka still resumed her mischievous smile.

After squeezing her brother, she let go.

"So was your side successful?" Ichika-nii asked, his eyes still closed.

Madoka-nee nodded.

"The half destroyed [Golem III] is with the Russians."

"The two IS Cores?"

Madoka then reached for her handbag.

She took out two black cubes and put them on the table.

The surface of the cubes is smooth, save for the fact that there are sizzles of misty figures swirling underneath the smooth surface.

If it were not for the moving mists on the surface of the black cube, the material would be easily recognized as black marble.

Looking at the two cubes, Kuhina immediately recognized them.

IS Cores, the main source of today's international conflicts.

The thing that influences a country's fighting power.

The thing that can stand up to millions of soldiers and military devices.

As Madoka placed the IS Cores down, they landed with a 'Thud', causing Ichika to open his eyes.

He stared at them for several seconds, before reaching out his right hand.

He grabbed one of them and brought it up to his eyes.

He stared at it.

He moved it around, checking.

Satisfied, he placed it down before taking the other.

…

…

Ichika nodded with approval.

That's good.

It means that the two IS Cores they currently have are not fakes.

They managed to salvage the right IS Cores.

Kuhina can never tell how Ichika knew the real IS Cores from the fakes.

She and Kuhana tried fooling him once in the past just for fun.

But at first glance, Ichika knew their prank, but refused to tell them how he managed to differentiate the real from the fake.

After Madoka kept the IS Cores, Ichika got up.

"Let's go home." He said, tiredly.

**7:30 pm, IS Academy, infirmary**

"You had us worried Laura." Charlotte exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Though my IS is not." Laura replied.

The usual four, Laura, Charlotte, Rin and Cecilia are in the infirmary.

The last three are obviously the visitors, here to visit Laura, who faced the worst physically of the invasion.

To conclude the invasion, the attackers broke into the underground level and they seem to got what they wanted, because for most of the defenders, the attackers broke off halfway.

But some of the fights reached the nearby urban city.

And for the good of the girls, the media reported it to be another attack from Phantom Task.

From the reports coming from the locals, the public believed the media.

It seems that the male IS pilots failed to spread out their existence.

"By the way, where is Houki-san?" Charlotte asked.

"She's holed up in her room." Rin said.

Everyone can understand.

Losing your IS, or getting your IS destroyed by a hated enemy is not something one would feel happy about.

Laura's IS damage level has exceeded phase D, but at least it can be repaired.

But Houki's [Akatsubaki] was completely obliterated.

According to the Maintenance Branch, it can't be repaired.

At least Houki's IS Core is still intact.

Her red bracelet is still presentable, which is the proof they all need.

But the model frame cannot be saved.

Houki must have been feeling depressed.

She just needs sometime to calm down.

But losing your IS model frame means that you won't pilot an IS for quite some time.

Everyone knew that Houki trained very hard.

And to just lose just like that, she must feel terrible.

Orimura Sensei also seems to be very occupied.

She stopped talking for quite some time.

After the attack, she just stayed in the underground level.

According to Yamada Sensei, Orimura Sensei seems to be tracking the attackers.

But based on her facial expression, the girls expected something different.

Male IS pilots, Orimura Sensei's recently odd behaviour.

It almost feels as if something is rising, something sinister.

**Somewhere else in Japan, On a railway train traveling from Tokyo to Kyoto**

The Orimura family had booked the First-Class unit of the railway station when it is time to return to Kyoto.

Usually, whenever the First-Class unit is occupied by the various eccentric family members, there would always be conversations of various sorts going on.

For as long as they maintain a decent level of sound not to cause a scene, it is something Ichika can tolerate.

But this evening, something is out of place.

The first class unit of the railway train was silent.

As Ichika walked through his cousins, no one made a sound.

Everyone looked gloomy and down.

Well, this mission was difficult.

Ichika can understand if they are too tired to start a conversation.

Ichika decided not to trail on this unusual matter just as he was about to reach for his own compartment within the First-Class Unit.

Wait a minute…

Something is too out of place.

Ichika turned around and carefully observed the situation

Looking around… not everyone is here.

"We are missing someone, who is it?" Ichika asked.

No one replied.

Then, Ichika felt something tugging at his left sleeve.

Looking down, he saw his younger sister, Orimura Kuhana.

"It's Seishi Onii-san Ichika-nii, he didn't make it."

Didn't make it…

Ichika breathed in deeply and leaned back towards the compartment door.

As he leaned back towards the compartment door, he brought his left hand up to his eyes.

He maintained this position for about 10 seconds.

Then, he slowly exhaled.

Once he got a sense of what is going on, he let his left hand fall back down.

"Seishi did not make it due to some unfortunate accident or some mixed up schedule. Someone successfully killed him, who is it?" he asked.

Again, no answer.

His cousins kept their mouths shut, probably due to their sorrow.

Or rather, they feared to see how he might react if someone told him Seishi died.

Ichika had worked hard to ensure that the family line would be preserved.

He did not intent to have any more of his family die.

Now that a family member is dead, the cousins were wondering how would he vent his anger, and no one wanted to be the scapegoat for his wrath.

"I'll ask again, who killed Seishi?"

"Ichika-nii." Madoka intercepted.

"Who did it?"

"It's one of the students from IS Academy."

Well, that figures, but Ichika wanted more than just that.

"Tell me the name and identity specifically Madoka."

"It's Laura Bodewig, one of Germany's representative cadet and the leading commander of the military squad Schwarzer Hase."

…

…

It really took some time for Ichika to come up with a response that is completely devoided of his own emotions.

"Well then, we'll mark her for now. Since she is someone tied to the German government, we won't want to act rashly now would we?"

The cousins nodded.

But that does not mean that this conversation is over.

"How is Suzanna feeling?" Ichika asked again.

"Terrible." Akihiro replied.

"To what extent?"

"She almost broke out of the island villa. It took Junichi, Katsuo and Kin to restrain her."

"Good, make sure that she does not leave the island villa until I reason with her."

Gosh!

The eccentric cousins can really drive the family head up the wall.

That done, it looks like there is no other issue to talk about, other than the old man suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

Sigh… it looks like Ichika would need to have another long chat with his own grandfather.

For a moment Ichika was like 'all right, screw all of this shit for now'.

After all that have happened, ever since Vosgunav, Ichika was tired, very tired.

All he wants now is to rest.

He went into his own compartment.

As expected of a First Class unit of the railway train, they even got a sleepover bed even with the short 3 hour distance.

Ichika sank his tired body into the bed.

For a moment, he closed his eyes.

But he can't sleep.

His mind is still active with the unexpected news of Seishi's death.

Just as he was about to put all forms of thought, he felt that something is out of place.

Or more specifically, something, or someone, had snuck into the bed cuddling up right next to him.

Looking down, Ichika saw a familiar person.

She was short, about 146 cm.

She has long brown hair falling down to half her back.

"… Kuhana, what are you doing?"

"I want to sleep."

"Oi."

"… Sleep. Fuwawa."

Ichika's second youngest sister wrapped her arms around his right arm.

Before Ichika can reply, Orimura Kuhana sank her head into his right shoulder.

Soon she was fast asleep.

…

…

Ah… never mind, since Ichika is on the bed, he might as well sleep.

Just as Ichika was about to sleep, the door to his compartment burst open.

In sharp response, Ichika opened his eyes, only to see Madoka and Kuhina staring at him and Kuhana with mystified faces.

"EEEHH?! Kuhana is so sly!" Kuhina cried.

"Damn it! I wanted to be the first one to be in bed with Ichika-nii!" Madoka whined.

"BY THE GODS! ALL OF YOU! QUIETEN DOWN!" Ichika shouted.

**IS Academy, Houki's room**

Whenever she feels frustrated and angry, Houki did the one thing that always calm her down.

She practiced Iaido.

Her room still had the blade her household sent.

The famous katana that was passed down for generations ever since the Edo period.

The Katana named Akeyou, crafted by the master swordsmith Akaru Giyou in his last years. (LN volume 2)

The idea of 'women beating men' was of using soft power to beat hard power.

As a swordsmith, it seemed that he was always chasing that theme.

Of course, all these started from when he first met his wife.

That Akaru Giyou finally came up with two conclusions.

"When swinging swords, swords should never touch other weapons. Also, a fatal blow must be dealt while the sword's close."

"One must draw the sword faster than the enemy, and the first hit must kill the enemy immediately."

Houki has the latter-which is a katana that's made to be long and thin.

The sheath was made to be longer than normal, but what's unbelievable is that the drawing speed is actually faster than a dagger.

Houki was drilling herself, she was trying to take the previous fight off her mind.

But everytime she shelfed her Katana, she always saw herself in that same situation.

That 5th generation pilot.

Everytime she thought about it, the more she felt that the 5th generation pilot did not fight to his fullest.

He only used two things, his blue beam Katana and his membrane-like energy heptagon shield.

As a 5th generation, he should have access to other weapons.

But yet, he defeated Houki simply with just a Katana.

AAARRRGGGHH!

Houki slashed forward, deep and hard.

The air is filled with such high intensity, the speed of her Katana created hisses in the air.

Then, something rang in the room.

Coming back to her senses, Houki saw that her phone was ringing.

She shelfed her Katana, kept it at the side, and reched for it.

When she saw the number of the caller, she answer it without hesitation.

"Hi! Hi~! This is everyone's favourite idol, Shinonono Tabane Daiyo~! Houki chan~ how's – "

"NEE-SAN!"

"What? What? Why do you sound so angry?"

"WHY DO I SOUND SO ANGRY? WHAT IS WITH THAT 5TH GENERATION? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I AVE GONE THROUGH? [AKATSUBAKI] IS DESTROYED! DESTROYED!"

"Ah… so Ikkun attacked Houki-chan…"

…

…

What?

What did she just said?

"Well, I know that Ikkun went to IS Academy to help me retrieve my IS Cores, but I did not think that he would go that far…"

Houki wanted to know, she wanted to know that badly.

"Nee-san! You just said 'Ikkun'… does that mean… Nee-san knows where Ichika is?"

"Yup~! But I'm afraid Ikkun won't remember you."

"…What?"

"Well you see, when I found Ikkun, he lost his memories."

Lost his memories…

Houki dropped her phone.

"Hello? Houki-chan?"

Houki felt her heart pounding like mad.

Ichika is alive.

But… he lost his memories?

* * *

**Finally! This section on IS Academy is concluded!**

**5 chapters... each at 10 000+ words long... it is a lot more than I can bargain on.**

**I will take a break from writing since my family is preparing for the Chinese Lunar New Year.**

**After that comes National Service. I will most likely resume writing in... March?**

**I am not so sure how long my BMT will last, since I pes C it should be about 7 weeks.**

**But after like 3 weeks I can come out of camp so hopefully I can have sometime to write.**

**Other than that my good readers, I need your help.**

**I need your opinions.**

**I am troubled at what I should do now for this story.**

**Should I work on the reunion? Or Post Amnesia?**

**Reunion just means where Ichika will meet the girls (with Ichika's memories still in bonkers).**

**Post Amnesia is just a rewind back to the past where I will write about what happens to Ichika after he gets retrieved by Tabane.**

**This part will just talk about how Ichika redevelops his skills and how he becomes the 28th Head, how he met the various faction leaders, and how Shinonono Tabane Organization is created.**

**Ah don't worry, I will write both, it's just that I don't know which one to write first.**

**I will create a Poll, my first one, so if you guys don't see it please PM me or review.**

**I am still new to Fanfric so I am unfamiliar with the polls.**

**Oh and please continue to review, I love the comments for the last chapter haha:)**


	14. OC list 2

**As promised, here's the second OC list along with the ISes introduced. Only applicable for characters mentioned throughout chapter 4 onwards.**

* * *

Britain's IS pilots:

Princess Claire Mountbatten Windsor, aged 25, height 166 cm, the oldest child of the Royal family. Blue eyes with blonde hair falling down to her back, she looks a lot like Princess Diana. She is the current National IS Representative of Britain and the current pilot of [Silent Zephyrs]. Like Chifuyu, she is fiercely protective of her little brother, Edward.

Miss Moyra Burns, green eyes with long curly dark brown haired, aged 31, height 168 cm. She is one of Britain's first representative cadets. She was a rival of Princess Claire, in a good way. Knows the members of the Royal family well, often talks to Edward in his youth. She pilots one of Britain's new 3rd generations [Swift neglect] that was produced at the same time as [Silent Zephyrs].

Mrs. Orca Middleton, aged 42, height 163 cm, another of Britain's first representative cadets. Short blonde haired with brown eyes. She is one of those mother types since she has two children. She is also one of Britain's representative cadets, currently piloting the British 2nd generation [HMS Dreadnaught]

Miss Lolicia Maddern, aged 26, height 162 cm. She has blue eyes with short black curly hair. She became Britain's representative cadet before Sara Welkin, representing the left wing of the parliament government. She has a Spartan like attitude, but cannot be compared with Chifuyu. Like Mrs Middleton, she pilots the 2nd generation [HMS Dreadnaught].

Miss Nella Smith, aged 33, height 165 cm. Light brown hair with green eyes. She was the representative of the Royal navy in the representative circle. IS yet to be named.

* * *

Japan's IS pilots:

Mrs. Seirei Keiko, aged 34, height 167 cm. She became one of Japan's representative cadets prior to Chifuyu's retirement, she was always there to solve a problem whenever it turns up. Eventually got killed by Orimura Ichirou.

Miss Sora Noriko, aged 27, height 166 cm. Became Japan's representative cadet around the same time as Mrs. Seirei Noriko. Got killed by Orimura ichirou.

Miss Toro Matsumi, aged 24, height 168 cm. Japan's current National IS Representative. She was a rival of Chifuyu back then, and they still are today. She managed to hold her own ground but eventually got killed by Orimura Ichirou.

* * *

Shinonono Tabane Organization, British faction:

No. ?, Edward Mountbatten Windsor, aged 17, height 179 cm. He is the future Crowned Prince of England. Short blonde with blue eyes. He is the leader of the British faction, piloting the 4th generation [Arthur Wesley]. He was one of the original members of the organization. He met Ichika during the 'Incident at Whales' and chose to voluntarily disappear to keep an eye on Shinonono Tabane Organization and to gain its technological advantages.

No. 58, Thurston Nash, aged 17, height 176 cm. Red haired with green eyes. He is one of Edwards friends from the British nobility. He is one of the few privileged to pilot the new variant [Golem IV.3]s.

No. 74, Sean Poynter, aged 17, height 177 cm. Long blonde with blue eyes. Also one of Edward's friends from the British nobility. Like Thurston he was encouraged by Edward to join Shinonono Tabane Organization. He is one of the few privileged to pilot the new variant [Golem IV.3]s.

No. 61, Dalton, aged 17, height 177 cm. Unlike the others mentioned above, he was born a commoner. He is one of the few privileged to pilot the new variant [Golem IV.3]s

No. 102, Jayden, aged 16, height 172 cm. One of the many newest recruits in the organization, he is one of the various 'shinnies' who tends to be a little hot headed when it comes to fighting with ISes. Pilots the common black [Golem IV] used by the majority of Shinonono Tabane Organization.

* * *

Shinonono Tabane Organization, Italian faction:

No. ?, Unnamed Italian Leader, aged 17, height 179 cm. He is one of the senior, yet not so senior members of the organization. Since the Italian faction was the newest faction established, he was facing some difficulty working with the more experienced factions, though Edward was happy to help. Pilots an unnamed 4th generation IS.

No. 63, Edmondo, aged 17, height 180 cm. He is a senior pilot of the new Italian faction, very knowledgeable, as he is one of the extremely few using the Data Collector style. Pilots the common [Golem IV].

No. 99, Durante, aged 17, height 178 cm. Joined Shinonono Tabane around the same time as Edmondo. A mixed tanker with strength and dexiteity, making him more of the flexible endurance type. Pilots a customized [Golem IV].

No. 128, Desi, aged 16, height 169 cm. A slightly more experienced pilot of the 'Shinnies'. Known amongst the Italian male IS plot as the 'Dilligent Tanker'. Also known for his tendency to follow the Italian leader around. Pilots a customized [Golem IV].

* * *

Shinonono Tabane Organization, Russian faction:

No. ?, Avernayov Trovalkhin, aged 17, height 198 cm. He is the leader of the Russian faction and was one of the original members of the organization. His mother is a former Russian Brigade General who is the boss of one of Russia's various mafias. He will be expanded on at future chapters. Pilots unnamed 4th generation IS.

* * *

Shinonono Tabane's former team:

Dr. Touhiro Mushi, one of the researchers that went to Germany. He was responsible for the creation of the AIC and respectively, the RAIC (Reverse Active Inertia Canceller). He also designed the early blue prints of the [Schwarzer Zweig].

Dr. Yukimaru Hisaga, one of the researchers that went to Russia. He was the creator of the famous 'Molecular Manipulator' that all Russian ISes use.

* * *

Orimura family: Those with the 'No. ?' means that they are part of Shinonono Tabane Organization. ISes will be expanded upon in future since they are not named yet.

Orimura Ichirou, aged 80, height 175 cm. He is the 26th Head of the Orimura family, which makes him Ichika's grandfather. He disowned Chifuyu once she defied the family. Tends to favor Ichika over the other children, which unfortunately made Ichika an enemy of many of his cousins at the start.

No. ?, Orimura Kuhina and No. ?, Orimura Kuhana, aged 12, heights 146 cm. Both have brown eyes and brown hair but they have different hair lengths to help differentiate. They are the younger twins of the Orimura Main family, in other words, they are Ichika's younger sisters.

No. 13, Orimura Kanata, aged 17, height 171 cm. He was one of Ichika's various cousins from the Branch Fafmily. He, like Madoka and Ichika are one of the few worthy candidates to be the 28th Head. At the start he did not get along with Ichika, but gradually began to open up due to his interest in the IS. He is one of the few in the science department of the family due to his keen interest in biology and chemistry.

No. ?, Orimura Akihiro, aged 17, height 172 cm. Also one of Ichika's cousin of the Branch Family who was worthy to the a candidate to be the 28th. Like Kanata, he did not get along well with Ichika at the start, but eventually acknowledged Ichika, though Ichika still questions Akihiro's intentions. Due to his economic gifts, he often helps managing the industrial side of the family's economic conglomerate.

No. ?, Orimura Shizuna, aged 17, height 169 cm. She is also from the Branch Family, appears to be very hyper active, and a little more eccentric compared to her cousins.

No. ?, Orimura Suzanna, aged 17, height 167 cm. A Branch Family member who works in the intellectual department of the family.

No. ?, Orimura Chiyo, aged 16, height 162 cm. A Branch Family member who admires Madoka. Though she is with the family's intellectual department, she prefers to work in the front lines. This indicates that she is very skilled in fighting.

No. ?, Orimura Minori, aged 16, height 163 cm. A rather… lethargic person in contrast to her cousins. Like many of Ichika's cousins, she is from the Branch Family.

No. ?, Orimura Kyuuji, aged 17, height 172 cm, from the Branch Family. He will be expanded upon in the later chapters.

No. ?, Orimura Izumi, aged 17, height 173 cm, from the Branch Family. He will be expanded upon in the later chapters.

No. ?, Orimura Jirou, aged 17, height 171 cm, from the Branch Family. He will be expanded upon in the later chapters.

No. ?, Orimura Yukawa, aged 17, height 170 cm. From the Branch family, Yukawa is consistent, yet sometimes careless teenager who tends to over analyze things, which makes him a little weaker compared to his cousins.

No. ? Orimura Ichiru, aged 17, height 175 cm. Like many of the Orimura family, he is from the Branch family. he has a tougher physique compared to Katana and Akihiro, but he lacks intelligence when compared to the two. Tends to settle thing more by actions than by words, which can make him a little stubborn.

No. ?, Orimura Seishi, aged 17, height 176 cm. like Ichiru, he settles things more by actions than by words, which makes him like to fight a lot. Despite this, he has a side full of kindness and caring, usually seen to those who really know him. To those who met him for the first time, he easily passes as a battle maniac. Got killed by Laura in chapter 11.

* * *

Sarashiki family:

Sarashiki Kazenoshi, aged 40, height 177 cm. As the 16th Head, he is the father of the Sarashiki sisters, a strict father, but cannot be compared to Orimura Ichirou.

Sarashiki Tatenmiko, aged 37, height 169 cm. The mother of the Sarashiki sisters. A rather teasing person just like Tatenashi.

* * *

Others:

Oyobe Fukusuke, aged 69, height 176 cm. A member of the Oyobe family who faithfully served the Orimura family for many generations.

Miss Iso Kimo, aged 32, height 163 cm. Ichika's political procurer, who recognizes Ichika as Orimura Saiyoka.


	15. Chapter 12 - Back to the start

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 12 - Back to the start**

**Hi guys, it has been a long month:)**

**My life in SAF has been ok so far, life as a recruit is tough but I am slowly getting used to regimental life.**

**I have decided to start from Post Amnesia. ****The thing is this. ****Before I enlisted, I wrote a beta chapter for Reunion Arc. But the more I wrote, the more I believe that I need to write Post Amnesia first, cause there is a lot of stuff going on that needs explaining. So for those who are expecting Reunion, sorry please endure:)**

**For those who suggested writing both Post Amnesia and Reunion together... cannot. It's too big for me. I got to squeeze two periods of time together each with a lot of stuff going on. It's hard to keep track of the pace so better to focus on one timeline at a time. It's also better for me since I have lesser time to write so that I can properly focus.**

**Because of Army life, I have to stay in camp starting from Sunday evening until I book out on Friday evening for each week. So that means I only have Saturday and some time on Sunday to write. Wah Lao eh... writing speed reduced so greatly:(**

**So got to wait from BMT (Basic Military Training) to POP (Passing Out Parade), better after ORD (Operationally Ready Date) :) If you don't know those terms go watch at youtube 'Ah boys to men theme song recruit theme'**

**Without further due, let's start:)**

* * *

**Directly after the Prologue of this fanfric, 12****th**** November, unknown island**

"Karaka-san! He needs help now!"

"Check his pulse! He already lost too much blood!"

"Ichika-nii! Hang in there!"

"Girl! Get out of the room! This is a surgery!"

"I'm not leaving him! I can't lose him!"

"Bother us and you will! Now get out!"

Bang!

"Mushi-san, lock the door. I don't want any more interference. And that includes Shinonono-san."

"Damn it! His pulse is dropping! We're losing him."

"Charge him."

"3, 2, 1! Clear!"

Zap.

"Again! 3, 2, 1! Clear!"

Zap.

"Get me the platelets. We got to stop the bleeding at the head…"

**At the same time, Ichika POV**

*Sheve*, *Shove*.

The sea that was swaying with the wind let out that kind of sound.

Attracted by the sound of waves from afar, I'm currently alone on the unfamiliar beach.

I was running.

As I ran forward, the white sand below my feet would let out a sandy sound.

At each step I take, my feet feel the sand and the heat directly.

There's the smell and sound of the tide and waves from the seas, and there's a cool breeze blowing at me.

Everything would be nice at this pace, if not for the cold.

The air around me is cold.

I did not like it, it spells of the end.

It is chilling me slightly on the outside, but on the inside, it is painful.

I felt the cold that belonged to the cold winter as I continued to run.

I need to hurry up.

I need to keep going, but time was not on my side.

The cold of the winter, and the vastness of space around me discouraged me from continuing, as if to say that this stage of me running is no longer needed.

I soon felt that this current stage of my life is over, so what now?

My running legs gradually slowed down.

I told myself to keep going, but the more I ponder, it strikes me as to why am I running.

Why am I even running?

Is there a need to run?

What purpose am I serving to run?

I finally stop.

Before I knew it, my legs drop dead.

It felt heavy, like a ship's anchor that was dropped on the ocean floor.

At this moment, I can feel every part of my body scream.

I can feel myself screaming to keep going, or else I will…

Will what?

What would happen if I stop running?

Then something caught my attention.

There is a well.

And there's a person in front of it.

Or to be more specific, she was sitting on the edge of the grey cement bricks, looking at her left.

She is beautiful, and I think she is around 30.

She has gorgeous Russet brown hair that falls straight down to her waist.

It really matches her brown-yellow kimono and her Rosy brown Obi.

For some reason, I feel that I know who she is, but I failed to identify her.

My will to continue running stop, and time naturally stopped.

She finally turned her face to face me.

And yet, for some strange reason, I couldn't see it.

I know that she's beautiful, and I know that she is important to me, but I don't know whom that face belongs to.

I tried to move forward, to get closer to her, but I can't.

Though my heart yearns to be with her, my body refused to allow me to do so.

Why?

What is wrong?

The women giggled, her right hand on her mouth.

Her smile was one of those motherly types.

She got off the well, and walked towards me.

Then, she knelt in seiza position just a few paces before me.

That's weird, was she actually taller than me?

Even if she is kneeling, I still need to look up to her.

"Ichika, come, one step at a time."

Is she… encouraging me?

"Come on Ichika, you can do it."

Slowly and steadily, I walked towards her, on my heavy two feet.

One step.

Then another.

Then another.

As I went closer, the beautiful lady reached out her hands.

One step.

Then another.

Then another.

I find myself reaching out to her.

As I got closer, her smile widens.

Then, once I just need one last step, she grabbed me by my armpits, stood up, and brought me up high.

Before I knew it, she was cradling me in her bosom.

I remember myself sitting on her left arm, resting my chin on her soft left shoulder.

Wait… remembered?

Then, it hit me.

This happened before.

I was so young back then.

I think I was just two years old.

I was in that nice little garden in some traditional Japanese home.

There are even some butterflies flying around the garden.

As for the person who is cradling me back then…

"Let's go, your grandfather is waiting." She said.

"Mama." I remember myself responding.

**2 hours later**

…

…

"Hmp…"

Pure… white.

… Or not.

Half of what I see is pitch black, but for some reason, the white parts overlaps with the black parts.

I expected a blending of colors at the middle, like grey.

But I am still seeing white over black… or black over white.

What does it mean?

I blinked once.

Eh? …

I closed my eye.

Pure pitch black.

I opened my eye.

White over black… black over white.

What does this mean?

"Ah. You are awake. Good."

Huh?

I turned my head to the right.

IT BURNS!

A potion of my neck burns like mad!

The left side… God what was that?

Out of instinct, my right hand reached for my neck.

…

What is this… texture?

As I moved my fingers to the right side of the neck, I felt my skin.

But as I moved back to the left side of my neck, my fingers overrun something… smooth.

As I continued to move my fingers, it appears that the left half of my face is covered as well.

"I suggest you better not move too much. You've lost a lot of blood. Your recovery will take quite some time."

A man suddenly entered my vision.

He must have walked from the right side.

He is dressed in a white lab jacket over a standard suit.

He has short straight black hair, black eyes and he wears round glasses.

"I'm Dr. Shimazu Karaka, one of the two doctors who just saved your life. Nice to meet you Orimura Ichika."

Huh?

"Is there something wrong? Orimura-kun?"

"Who… are you? Where am I? … Who is Orimura Ichika?"

"… Amnesia. I feared the worst. Looks like the damage in the brain is way worse than I hoped for."

"Huh?"

"You suffered… one of the most dangerous accidents in the whole of IS history. Some world champions faced this kind of accident before, but not as bad as yours."

"I…S…?"

"Perhaps I've said too much. It will take some time before your mind becomes active. Sleep for now. Just like that girl right next to you."

Huh?

I turned my head slightly to the left so as to not instigate the pain.

…

There is a girl sleeping right next to me.

She is seated on a chair right next to me, but her head is resting on my stomach, her right hand is clenching my left hand.

She has black hair at shoulder length, wearing some sort of outfit that is rather quite… revealing.

"I'll head back outside. Rest for now. If you need anything, wake her up. She'll help you."

The doctor soon turned his head and left the room.

So…

I am in a room, generally white with some blue and purple linings.

There some electronic stuff and some small tube containers placed around the room in the glass-covered wardrobes.

There is a window, opened.

As I listen closely, I can hear the breeze of… sea waves clashing against each other.

It's so quiet and… peaceful.

It was then that I suddenly realized that my left half of my torso is covered with the same material as my neck and face.

And it does not end there.

My whole left arm is bounded in white.

… What on earth happened to me?

"Hmph!"

The girl right next to me got up and yawned.

When we made eye contact I –

"ICHIKA-NII!"

She jumped at me.

Before I know it, she hugged me, tightly.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT!"

She cried.

"I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU DIED."

Though I can't see it, I felt the weight and moist of her tears falling on my left cheek.

"W-Who are... you?"

She stopped moving.

She withdrew herself from that tight hug, and stared at me with a shocked face.

Now that I see it, her eyes were swollen red from the tears.

To further add on, it seems like the tears never stop flowing.

"You… don't remember?"

"Huh?"

"Ichika-nii, it's me, Madoka."

"… Huh?"

…

…

…

"It… can't be… amnesia?"

**5 minutes later**

"The majority of the damage was directed at your head, considering how your remaining shield energy level is at 29, surviving itself is already a miracle."

After both of us woke up, Madoka brought me to the doctor.

I was surprised I can still walk, considering what happened to my upper body.

So roughly, my left arm is wounded, the left side of my neck burns, and I can't see through my left eye.

In other words, my upper left side is all messed up.

Sigh… just what did I do to deserve this?

The doctor… Dr. Shimazu right?

He was giving me a rough briefing about the damage my body suffered.

"Due to the reflexive properties of the IS's protective shield, your IS was somehow able to spread the damage of the beam shot from a specific spot to the area around it."

"Wait… if it is the area around the spot where I got hit… then why is it that my right side is still ok?"

"The damage doesn't necessarily have to spread around your body in the form of a circle. Your IS seems to spread the concentrated impulse of the beam shot towards the left side."

"Right…"

"Technically, your head received the damage everywhere, but your left side got the worst out of it. With that kind of heavy damage at low shield energy, it counts as natural for your head to suffer brain damage."

"Urgh…"

"Judging by how your brain still functions normally yet you can't remember your past, it is either you are suffering from Retrograde Amnesia or Repressed Memory."

"What does that mean doctor? Does that mean that Ichika-nii can't remember his past?" Madoka raised.

Why is it that I see her a little happy for some reason?

"It really depends on the amount of damage inflicted to the brain. From my calculations, it is either permanent damage or temporary. I can't be too certain yet."

"What happens if it is temporary damage?" I asked.

"Then we have to leave it to time, simply put, long term recovery. In this case, older memories will be easier to recall as the brain strengthens and recovers."

… I got a bad feeling about the other option.

"Wait… what happens if it is permanent?"

"You won't remember anything."

…

…

…

"Thankfully your Hippocampus is not really damage." Dr. Shimazu said.

"Hippo…campus?"

"It is a major component of the human brain responsible for navigation and spatial memory. In other words, it's the part of the brain where new memories are created. Congratulations, its not like you can't remember what happens once each day has passed."

…

…

"I see that you are confused. Never mind, it takes time. For now, get some rest."

**3 minutes later**

After I did my medical checkup with Dr. Shimazu Karaka, I retired to the bedroom that was prepared for me.

Madoka followed me behind as she did before.

"Madoka… can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you silly billy~." She smiled, nudging me lightly in the process.

"Why is it, when you ask Dr. Shimazu about me not remembering my past forever, you look happy?"

"H-Huh? What are you saying?"

"You are thinking of something."

"No I don't."

"Then why did I feel that I… couldn't trust you?"

"…"

"I need you to be honest with me Madoka. We are siblings right?"

I do not know the exact meaning, but according to Madoka, it means we have the same blood in our veins, meaning family.

"Twin siblings yes."

"Twins… what is that?"

"We are born on the same day. That makes us a bit more… special."

"Then all the more reason for us to be honest with each other right?"

"…"

"So you don't want me to trust you, is that it?"

"N-No! Of course not."

"Then?"

"It's… complicated."

"We have time, I have about three to five years to recall my past."

"… I think that there are some things that you are better left not remembering."

"Is it something that you did?"

"A little bit yes and mostly no."

"I see…"

So it is something that she really did not wish to talk about.

Sigh… just what is my past like?

"I'll figure it out for myself then. That is, when my memories come back."

"You won't hate me for not revealing things to you right, Ichika-nii?"

I smiled.

"It won't matter. I think… I want to remember things myself. Without much people telling me who is who."

Now I got to go back and rest.

Dr. Shimazu strongly recommended it as more resting just means speeding up the rate where my damaged brain can recover.

As I returned to the room, I saw a letter on the bed where I used to sleep.

Using my free right hand, it's actually surprising how I managed to recognize the gibberish letters, considering how I failed to remember anything of the past.

_Ikkun__~! How are you? Feeling good? Hi~ it's your favorite idol Shinonono Tabane daiyo~!_

…What? My favorite idol?

_Anyways, if you can't remember who you are, just come and look for me within the next hour. I can help you with some memory recovery~_

… Is there a need to consult her?

_Just look around for Ku-chan. She will bring you to me. It's a no no if you don't want to come, we got a lot of work to do so, unless you want me to break you into nano-size pieces for observation you better come. Fu fu fu~_

Just what is with this person? Isn't it already obvious that she is the one trying to make me go to her?

Folding the paper, I turned my attention to Madoka.

"This Shinonono Tabane… just who is she?"

"She is a genius."

"… Ok what is that?"

"Someone who comes up with… extraordinary ideas."

"Ok next question. What does she mean by 'break you into nano-size pieces'?"

"She means putting you in some machine and break you into tiny pieces that even I can't see you anymore."

"… Is that good?"

"Not good."

…

…

…

"Ok… next question. What is this 'observation' thing that she wants to break me apart for any way?"

"It seems that you have an unusual trait that she wanted to study."

"… What kind of trait?"

"It's difficult to explain, but if you do not go and see her she might do something nasty to you."

…

…

"Madoka, I know I want to remember things on my own accord, but who is this person to me?"

"You happen to be close to her."

"Happen to be?"

"I never knew that myself. But that's what I came up with after I saw her reaction to your… accident when I woke up."

"What did she do?"

"She was like 'Ara ara Ikkun is so messed up. But no worries, his special friend will save him now~ Ah ha ha ha ha~' and so on."

… For some reason, I don't want to see this Shinonono person.

"You will see for yourself when you meet her. Anyways, I think you better get some rest. You have an hour or so right?"

"… Good idea."

I soon rested my wrecked body on the bed.

Oh well, at least I can have a moment of rest.

…

But for some reason, I am quite disturbed.

And when I say disturbed, I mean it physically, not mentally.

I can feel another person's body clinging onto my own.

As I look down at the would-be bed invader, I saw Madoka.

She smiled at me without any worry and pulled the blanket over us.

So she snuck into my bed.

…

Why?

"Madoka… What are you doing?"

"Eh? Sleeping with you."

"Is it a must to sleep in my bed in order to sleep with me? I though there is another bed right next to us so…"

"Ichika-nii~. Don't you know? Siblings share a time where they do sleep with one another on the same bed. Since you lost your memories, I ought to give you a, first, hand, experience."

"… But I am feeling uncomfortable right now."

"This is because you are uncertain, which I can't blame you for since you lost your memories. You can't really tell what is right and what is wrong, like a baby now Ichika-nii~."

"… Will doing this get some of my memories back?"

"Sa dou kana~ (I don't know). But it's worth a try."

… Suspicious…

She immediately got onto me.

Did her face just turned a little pink?

The way she is staring at me is starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable.

As she slowly drew her face closer, I can feel my heart beating faster.

Chu

Her lips connected mine.

It was brief, soft… and short lived.

…

…

"What what what did you just – "

She sealed my lips with her index finger, and then she slowly let go.

"Ichika-nii, it's going to be ok. I'm here, so if there is anything you need, feel free to ask me anything. I'm your family after all. Also, since Ichika-nii promised to help me, I will also help you."

"… When did I make such a promise?"

"I'll leave it to your memories. Ichika-nii wants to recall things on his own accordance right?"

"Right…"

"Goodnight~" she said, smiling in the process.

She soon hugged me tightly and sank her head into my neck.

She continued to sink her head into my neck.

Then she fell asleep immediately.

…

…

…

…

Memories eh?

I listened to the winds through the open window, then my conscious slowly began to sink.

Zzz…

Zzz…

Zzz…

Zzz…

Poke Poke

Zzz…

Zzz…

Poke Poke

"Mm~ Madoka?"

…

…

Zzz…

Zzz…

Poke Poke

"Cut it out…"

…

…

Zzz…

Zzz…

Poke Poke

Ok that's it.

"I SAID – ?"

I got up expecting to see Madoka's face only to see someone unexpected.

She was short and skinny, and 12 years old, or that was the impression she gave.

The one thing I would be really mindful of was the flowing silver hair and the three part knots of the long hair that fall down to the waist level.

"Umm… Ichika-sama?"

Huh?

Wait… where's Madoka?

She is lying right next to me, still asleep.

Which means…

"W-Who are you?"

"Ku. Shinonono Ku."

"Ku? As in Ku-chan?"

"Ah… hai."

So she is the one I ought to look for if I need to meet this Shinonono Tabane person.

Wait… Shinonono…

"Are you related to Shinonono Tabane?"

"Hai."

"In what way?"

"She's my savior."

"Savior? What does that mean?"

"She saved my life."

I'm going to take that as a good thing.

"Why do you two have the same name Shinonono?"

"Tabane-sama adopted me."

So the two of them are related.

"Mm… huh? Ichika-nii?"

Ah Madoka woke up, about time.

"Hi Madoka, Ku-chan is here to see us."

"Ku?"

"Hai, Madoka-sama. Tabane-sama wants to see Ichika-sama now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Mu…"

Madoka gave a defiant look puffing her cheeks, but we both got up anyway.

**10 minutes later**

We both came to a room… none like any other.

There was machinery stuffed all over the room, and the cables extended out like roots.

Moving up the metal, shaped like cables, was a mechanical mouse, and sometimes, screws could be heard dropping like rubber fruits.

*Tatatatatatatata*, it sounded like how ordinary people would use the keyboard to key in data in the first.

This place had a squirrel that identified extraneous parts, analyzed the design, took it in and formed another shape.

*Tatatatatatatata*

Now that I look closely, there is a woman sitting on a strange chair.

It may be weird to describe it as a chair, but it could only be described as that.

The silver chair was giving off a silver glow, and the body of the chair was large and curved, surrounding her body like a cage.

The lady was wearing a western dress that was as blue as the sky, her apron and the huge butterfly waist sash behind her was also eye-catching.

I find her… unusual.

For some reason, there were some black rings gathered below her eyes, which make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

To make her even more unusual, she was wearing a pair of bunny ears on her head.

Her eyes were engrossed over a light blue rectangular… thingy… full of images and words.

Her fingers were busy moving around another light blue rectangular… thingy… that was full of smaller squares.

She seems to not notice our entrance into her weird room.

It only took Ku-chan to come close to her and shake her that she then noticed us.

When our eyes meet, her face brightens.

And before I know it, she jumped onto me and hugged me tightly.

"Ah~! Ikkun~! Ikkun~!"

"Huh?"

I turned my face to Madoka.

She was also shocked.

But she soon smiled.

… And that smile seems to have a lot of pressure directed at me.

Then the weird lady released her hold over me and brought her arms up to her bunny ears and flap her hands to emphasize the movement of her white head band.

"Ostashi-buni dane~?" (It has been a while right?)

"A-Ah…"

Based on how this person is friendly to me, she should be Shinonono Tabane.

It turns out Madoka is right.

I happen to be close to this person.

"S-Shinonono Tabane… san?"

"Ah! So you remember me right~?"

No. It's your letter.

"Anyways Ikkun~, step over here."

She indicated me to a … bed?

It's like a bed as I can see I can lie onto it.

But it is too small, plus it is no straight.

There is also some kind of shape around it, as if it was trying to cover the bed at all four corners.

"Fu fu~ just lie here."

"Um… what is going to happen to me?"

"Just lie here."

I had no choice but to comply.

As I lay down, she covered something above me.

As it connected to the shape around the… bed, I can see through it.

"Now Ikkun, I am going to explain it to you." Shinonono-san said.

"Since you can't remember things, I am going to insert knowledge into your brain through Core No. X001."

"Huh?"

"This machine allows me to insert knowledge into your brain from your IS core. If you don't understand it is ok. You will know once you wake up."

"Wait what?"

"OK~ let's start~!"

She pressed a button then –

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Images of various kinds began to flow into my head.

Knowledge, mathematics, sciences, languages, Infinite Stratos, Mondo Grosso, Alaska Treaty, [White Knight] incident, Dr. Shinonono Tabane.

These pieces of information were forced into my head.

I can't help but feel dizzy, as if someone is trying to take over my head.

**15 minutes later**

It lasted for about 15 minutes, then everything stopped.

Ha… ha… ha…

I remembered I was panting heavily, mystified at the vast knowledge imported into my head.

The lid to the cockpit was opened, and I saw Madoka's worry stricken face.

Slowly, she helped me out of the cockpit.

"How do you feel Ichika-nii?" she asked.

Ha… ha…

"So how was it Ikkun~?"

The genius amongst geniuses approached me.

"Tabane-san?"

"Ah you remembered me right~?"

"Yes… a bit though."

"Huh what?"

Now Madoka is dumbstruck.

"Ichika-nii… I thought you couldn't remember anything?"

"It seems that Tabane-san inserted some knowledge in my head so I can recognize her. It's from [Byakushiki]'s IS core right Tabane-san?"

"100 marks Ikkun~! Yup, I added some knowledge from Ikkun's IS core into the Brainwave cockpit."

Oh… so that machine I was just in is called Brainwave cockpit.

As it turned out, the thing that Tabane-san make me lie on is a machine that allowed her to transmit knowledge from an IS core into my brain.

It's a good thing as I don't need to take a long time to learn things from scratch.

"So… Tabane-san…" Madoka asked.

"Huh? Though I have taken an interest in you, who are you? You look a lot like Chi-chan~."

"Chi-chan?"

"She must mean Orimura Chifuyu right?" I said.

Her expression turned dark.

"I am not that woman. I'm Orimura Madoka."

"Madoka? I didn't know Chi-chan had a sister."

"She did, she just did not want to think that I existed."

Ok this is turning bad.

"Umm Tabane-san?"

"Yes Ikkun~?"

"Madoka is my twin sister, and for some reason we did not live together at all."

"Ah, ah, I see."

But Tabane-san clearly showed no interest in my answer.

She is just staring at Madoka.

She appears to be sizing her up… or taking measurements.

She then went into a state of heavy thought.

Then, she smiled.

"Well, it does not matter if you are Chi-chan or not, as long as I have the genetic material it doesn't matter."

… Tabane-san, just what do you see us as?

**2 hours later**

According to Tabane, she inserted knowledge into my head.

For as far as I can deduced, she influenced my neuron electronic wavelengths to move at such a speed that my mind is able to accept knowledge at a very fast pace.

But how can this knowledge stay permanent though, is beyond my understanding.

After whatever happened back at the lab, I returned to my room to rest.

After that, Dr. Shimazu woke me up to give me another consultation.

He began to further explain my situation to me now that I can better understand biological terminologies.

"So I have two solutions for your amnesia problem."

"Hai?"

"It is either you recall things on your own accord that can be three to five years, or you trust a small number of people to help you remember your past that helps to speed up the process."

…

...

Its not like I am in a hurry right?

Why is this doctor saying as if I am in trouble if I don't remember things fast?

…

…

I must think this carefully.

…

…

Firstly, the doctor said that I might have a chance of not remembering anything.

When Madoka raised that question, she looks happy.

Isn't regaining what you lost something you ought to be happy for?

Why is it that Madoka wished for the opposite?

… Suspicious.

I think… perhaps it is best if I look at things when I got back my memory.

"Dr. Shimazu. I think I want to recall things on my own accord. Meaning, I am going to rely on my memories rather than hearing about it from someone. It seems more reliable that way."

"I see, well I can understand. In cases of amnesia, patients needed to rely on their memory recovery until they can go back to being who they are. So I won't stop you."

"Who is the other doctor that helped me?"

"Dr. Touhiro Mushi. A colleague of mine, but he is not here right now."

So there are two doctors that saved my life.

"Where is this Dr. Touhiro Mushi?"

"He's at the IS laboratory. But I suggest you don't approach him. Once he is busy, it is very… hard to approach him."

It looks like this Dr. Touhiro Mushi is someone rather… busy.

Then Dr. Shimazu resumed talking.

"Orimura-kun, if you want my better judgment, I feel that it would be better for you not to go out into the world until you got your memories back."

Until my memories got back?

Isn't that like a long period of time?

"Wait Dr. Shimazu!" Madoka cut in.

"You said that it would take years for Ichika-nii to recover his memories, and you want him to isolate himself within that long period of time?"

"He said so himself, he wants to recover his memories on his own accord."

"But that does not mean that he has to shut himself from the world. He already has bandages on his head. His appearance is already settled."

"I see where you are going. But we cannot ignore the fact that some people might recognize him due to his character."

"Anyone can behave like other individuals naturally."

…

…

I can agree with Dr. Shimazu.

Now might not be a good time.

But what Madoka said makes even more sense.

If I can just blend in the natural crowd, I can easily pass by as someone who got into an accident.

But am I ready enough for it?

A part of my head wants to go with what Madoka said.

But there is always another part of my head that leans more to what Dr. Shimazu said for the sake of my own safety.

…

…

"If we cannot agree for him, then I think we should let Orimura-kun settle this decision himself." Dr. Shimazu concluded.

"What do you think? Ichika-nii?" Madoka asked me.

…

…

…

"I think." I said.

"I need some time to think."

Both stared at me for a couple of minutes.

Then they nodded their heads in approval.

**5 minutes later**

"This is so stupid!" Madoka complained.

"What is?" I asked.

"Shutting you up like this, here in this island."

"What would you have rather me do?"

"Get out! Experience the world for yourself rather than having to rely on some brainwave cockpit!"

"Get out eh? But what am I going to do?"

…

…

"Madoka?"

"No… its nothing."

For some reason Madoka was quite hesitant there.

She wants me to go out.

But it seems that there is more to just what she proposed.

However, based on Madoka's current mood, I don't think it would be best to inquire further.

**19****th**** November**

My first week was spent solely on recovery.

I remember myself staying in bed most of the time, just like now, staring at the ceiling.

Usually, Madoka would be at my side.

She would talk to me, discuss certain topics of various sorts, or feed me world information.

They are usually stuff that she believed that I ought to know.

The Infinite Stratos, the state of the world today, and various entertainments such as sports or fashion.

To be honest, I am more interested in knowing where I currently stand in this world, but that is not my current priority.

My priority right now is to recover as soon as I can.

I need to recover in order to start thinking through.

Fortunately for me, the recovery process was sped up by my IS Core.

According to Madoka and Tabane-san, my IS model frame was obliterated during my accident.

But the IS Core, Core X001, was still intact without much damage.

Looking down, I saw the standby form of my IS.

Currently, it is a black bracelet.

Since my IS model frame is destroyed, Tabane-san gave me what she called a [Golem III].

The IS Core is still the same, it's just wearing a different model frame.

According to Tabane-san, this IS Core has unique healing capabilities.

Thanks to that, my wounds are recovering.

My torso has fully healed and so is my right shoulder.

But my face…

The entire left side of my face requires bandaging treatments.

According to the doctors, the damage done to the brain is roughly the main reason for my head's slow recovery.

Even though Madoka has the same blood type as I do, it is not enough to cover the damage inflicted to the head.

But… at least I can now move.

Thinking about that, I got up from my bed, and undid my bandages at my left shoulder that secured a whole network of bandages that covered my torso and left arm.

As the bandages fell, one by one, I can see the skin fully healed.

But outer appearances can be deceiving at times.

Slowly, I got up into sitting position, and placed my feet on the cold floor.

My feet twitched at the cold touch.

This is good, for it shows that the nerve system is fully operational.

Slowly, I stood up, and tried stretching around.

I began at the waist, twisting my torso to the left, and then to the right.

…

…

So far, there is no pain.

I straightened my back, to see if there is any nerve reaction.

…

…

I felt nothing but released tension between the bones.

If there is no pain, it roughly means that the torso is cleared.

Now for the left arm.

I lifted it up until it becomes parallel to the floor.

…

No pain.

I then worked my shoulder joint, rotating my left arm into alternate angles.

Then I proceed to stretch my left arm's triceps.

…

…

Still no pain.

Since there is still no pain, it should be safe to say that both the torso and the left arm have fully healed.

I soon started to walk around, letting my arms move naturally.

Still no pain.

So I guess my body is ok for now.

I then proceeded to move towards the door.

Just as I was about to reach the doorknob, the door opened.

Madoka stood in front of me holding a tray full of food.

…

…

Awkward moment.

But Madoka broke the silence by smiling.

"Ichika-nii~, so you can walk now huh~?"

"Y-Yea…"

"Good. Where do you think you are going?"

"Out?"

"Ah… that's not a good enough reason. It would be best for you to eat first."

**20 minutes later, At the island shore**

"Alright Ichika-nii, let's start." Madoka said.

…

…

"Madoka…" I asked.

"What is it~?"

"Start what? Why are you wearing that? Why do I have to change into this?"

Basically put, after my meal, Madoka forced me to dress into this… thin layered outfit that they called an IS pilot's piloting suit.

After changing, I went out only to see Madoka dressed in the same manner.

Just when I was about to ask her what is going on, she just silenced my lips with her finger and walked me to the island shore, hand in hand.

I was still left clueless until she separated her hand, only to stand in front of me, in a surprisingly good mood.

"Ara Ichika-nii. Start what? Retraining."

"Retrain?"

"Ichika-nii, don't you know? You are special. Don't you remember what I told you about the IS?"

"You said that they are mechanized machines that can only be operated by females."

"Well Ichika-nii, you are the only male who an operate one."

_Don't I already know it?_

"The whole world thinks you are dead Ichika-nii, it is only a matter of time before they figure out that you are still alive. When that happens, you need to be ready. The whole world can demand a lot from your IS skills once they found out you are alive again."

"So this training session is to buck up my skills?"

"Do you remember how to operate an IS?"

"… No."

"Then we better start now."

"… Ok."

"So let's start with the basics, try to summon your IS."

"Ok."

After being prompted, I start to concentrate.

Once the IS is optimized, it will remain with the pilot in the form of a decoration.

I stretch my right arm out, and use my left hand to grab it.

_Come out!_

At that moment, I feel a thin layer extending from my right wrist to my entire body.

The time it took to deploy was about 0.7 seconds.

The balls of light scatter out from my body before seemingly combining together to form the IS.

My body instantly becomes lighter, and all sorts of sensors are linked to my consciousness, which raises my line of sight.

In the blink of an eye, my body is equipped with the IS.

By that time, I find myself floating slightly off the ground at about… 10 cm.

I then looked around my body.

Pure solid black mechanic layers formed around my elbows, hands, and legs.

My torso is uncovered as I can still see my IS piloting suit, plus there is no helmet.

At that instance, from the corner of my uncovered eye, I saw balls of light coming from a different direction.

Turning my head, I saw Madoka covered in another IS.

It is not the black [Golem III] that I am using.

It's something else.

It is mostly blue, with black and white tracings everywhere.

Unlike the [Golem III], it has reinforced boosters at her IS leggings.

Madoka's IS also has some additional… packs at her back.

On top of that, she is equipped with a beam rifle, something that my [Golem III] did not have.

Her IS looks alien to me, since I do not now what it really does.

"Ok let's start Ichika-nii."

"Wait Madoka… your IS…"

Madoka gave me a 'eh?' look.

She looked around her body and then she looked back at me, as if she is trying to gauge at my thoughts.

Then, some light appeared in her eyes, and she smiled.

"Ichika-nii, my IS, is called [Silent Zephyrs]. It's a different model frame than yours."

"How did you come by such a model frame? Don't tell me its Tabane-san."

"No. But I will tell you at another time."

"I see."

"So let's start. Ichika-nii, try walking there."

I tried walking to and fro.

To my surprise, the IS corresponded with my thoughts.

I thought my steps would be heavy with all the IS plate armor.

But the IS feel light, as if I was wearing another piece of clothing.

I looked to Madoka, and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Ok Ichika-nii, try flying."

From the moment she ended her sentence, she kicked herself off the ground, and flew into the air.

She only stopped when she is about 10 meters above, then she just stayed at that position.

As she looked down onto me, I realized that she is waiting for me to follow suit.

I soon readied myself, and kicked myself off the ground.

As I feel my body rise up to the air, I knew I succeeded, but my speed of ascent was much slower than Madoka's.

I struggle to speed up, soon I managed to be on the same level as Madoka.

"Good job Ichika-nii."

"Now what?"

"Now here's where the real deal start. We'll have a standard match. You'll only win once you reduce my shield energy to 0."

Wait what?

"Wait! Aren't you going to teach me first?"

"Telling you how to do is one thing. But doing things yourself is another. You learn better if you experience it yourself."

…

I could not help but feel an icy feeling in my stomach.

Things are going out of the blue for me.

"So let's start now Ichika-nii."

She just threw me into this situation and then expects me to fight like someone who is used to the IS?

I saw Madoka flying backwards, her beam rifle pointing at me.

_Oh shit!_

Out of pure instinct, I try to fly to the side.

If I can get out of her scope, I can –

Bang!

A beam shot hit me at my abdomen.

I can feel myself being thrown backwards.

Then I fell, hitting the floor with a huge 'Thud'.

Staring up into the air, I can only be shocked of what just happened.

"You got to do better than that, Ichika-nii."

Getting pounded by my own imouto.

That is not up to standard.

I immediately got up, only to receive another shot at the face.

I was further flung backwards.

My mind went into circles, but I still struggled to get up.

"Your enemy won't be so kind Ichika-nii. If you are fighting a hostile enemy, you are already dead."

_Shit! This can't go on!_

I immediately threw my body upward and forcefully kicked myself into the air.

I kicked out too much, I can feel myself wobbling about.

But I kept continuing forward.

Damn it, if this continues, I'll get beaten up every time.

I stretch my right arm out to my eye level, and clenched it.

At the moment my focus is at its peak.

I fired [Golem III]'s forearm cannon.

I felt my arm jerking backwards, but I did not stop.

I fired the forearm cannon continuously.

Little did I know that my aim is clumsy, plus the more I shoot, the more inaccurate my shots are.

Madoka on the other hand, merely worked her way out of my fired shots.

She merely kept her rifle in front of her.

She did not fire.

But every time she shoots, it is always a successive hit.

As the battle dragged on, I began to realize that I would be loosing if this keeps up.

I soon moved towards Madoka, pinning my forearm cannon onto her.

But she easily avoided the shots, I can't tell how she did that.

At the last minute, she released her focus on her riflescope and spread her arms slightly.

Then four smaller parts of her armor ejected and began flying around me.

I began to focus on these four small pieces of armor, trying to find out what they do.

As I focused my attention onto one of them, I got hit by behind.

Once I recovered, I turned around, only to be hit from the side again.

Looking around, I noticed that these small bits of the armor are responsible for these shots.

Realizing that I am stuck with such the situation, I began shooting at these smaller pieces of armor simultaneously.

I shot at one, then switched my attention to the other.

I kept at this for the next few minutes, keeping up this futile attempt to destroy the smaller bits of Madoka's IS model frame.

But at the last minute, as I aimed at another small bit, Madoka suddenly appeared in front of my eyes.

Before I can react, she activated her bayonet and slammed it into my abdomen.

As I fall back, she thrust her rifle barrel at my chest, and fired her beam weapon at point blank range.

Almost immediately, I was sent back into the ground.

This time, I could not get up.

Ha… ha…

I still lay down on the ground, my body protesting against the part of my mind to continue.

Even as I move, my movements became restricted.

Overall estimation – shield energy remaining 0, cannot pursue further commands

I fell backwards, letting the weight of my exhaustion overcome me.

Even now, I can feel my heart beating crazily.

My breaths became fast, and I even assumed that I couldn't keep up with the breathing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Madoka descending slowly.

From her facial expression, I can tell that she had long expected this outcome.

"That will be it for now Ichika-nii, we'll redo this again in the afternoon. The start is tough, but we'll slowly work your way back up."

**24****th**** November**

The past five days have been simple and straightforward.

Everyday, I will get up at around 5:10 am and do physical exercises to ensure that my wounds won't bother me anymore.

After that is breakfast at 5:30.

Then my IS training will began again at around 6 am.

Madoka would help me with the basics and moderate skills until 8:30 am.

After bathing and changing, I will visit Dr. Shimazu or the other scientists for my medical consultation.

It's usually meant to check my wounds to see if they can be still be a burden to my IS training, both in the long term and short term.

After my consultation, I will visit Tabane-sensei, who will make me sleep in that brainwave cockpit to help me gain back whatever lost knowledge I needed.

The process in the brainwave cockpit is usually… draining, just like the first time.

After several processing, I find myself more… prone to memory flashes.

It's not like I am able to remember memories covering huge spans of my life.

I am only able to get simple short memory flashes, which usually does not make sense to me at all.

It usually happens each time after I get out of the brainwave cockpit.

Each time I recovered a certain piece of knowledge, some short glimpses of my past just pope out of my mind.

And each time my brain managed to recall some memory fragment, my head will hurt and spin in circles.

How long it hurts… usually depends on the length of the memory fragment.

But as I continued to use the brainwave cockpit for the past five days, each memory flashes only cause more pain in my head.

In order to recover from these… headaches, I have to spend the next hour back in my bed to let my mind rest.

Once I recovered, I would have lunch usually at around 12:45 pm.

Then at 1: 15 pm, I would train my IS with Madoka again until 3:45 pm.

There would be breaks in between to let my body rest.

Simultaneously after each break, Madoka would move on to another area of the IS.

In such training slots, Madoka would usually push me over my limits.

But it is something I am willing to accept if it means to help me get back on track.

Slowly and gradually, I find myself more capable when it comes to the IS.

After the afternoon training session, I would then visit Tabane-sensei, who claims to need some… 'help' with her work.

In such usual cases, I would help Tabane-sensei organize her laboratory or help her make simple parts of the IS.

I call Tabane 'sensei' now.

She did offered to teach me some manufacturing skills so that I can help her make basic parts for the IS.

So I guess that makes my current relationship with Tabane-sensei like a student and teacher.

Such work that I usually help Tabane-sensei includes assembling or disassembling the mechanic fingers or small parts of the IS leggings.

And most importantly, I have to teach Ku-chan how to cook.

Just three days ago, I tried cooking as a means to thank Madoka for helping me out.

I made a dish consisting of mashed potatoes to match the boiled carrots, beans and corns along with steak covered in flavored herbs with brown sauce.

To my surprise, it worked out perfectly.

The texture of the beef is superb with an element of juiciness.

The potato's taste is also not so bad, in considering I had used milk, pepper and butter in the mashing process.

I had half expected the boiled vegetables to be hard.

But boiling them for at least 20 minutes have left a soft structure from the minute the first bite is taken.

I even made Madoka stare at me with astonishment, and I believe I even make her suspect if I really remember anything.

It appears that I am quite an adept cook prior to my accident.

It seems that even with the damage done to my brain, my body seems to remember certain skills.

I had decided to teach Ku-chan how to cook two days ago, when I see her give Tabane-sensei another of her… blackened bread.

I had this sickening feeling in my stomach whenever I see Tabane-sensei consume such a product.

I then tried to taste one myself, only to let Ku-chan see my face turn blue.

In order to not make her cry, I offered to teach her how to cook.

At first, she looked like she doubted me, so I cooked the same meal I cooked for Madoka just to let her have a taste.

Once Ku-chan took the first bite, she immediately requested that I teach her how to make 'such an awesome meal'.

Surprisingly, even with Ku-chan, it is hard to help Tabane-sensei organize herself.

Her hyper activeness would usually result in her moving from one idea to the next.

Surprisingly for a genius, I find that she lacked the sense of a need to organize her materials from time to time.

It's… a real challenge to help Tabane-sensei settle down, but Ku-chan and I managed to organize a significant portion of Tabane-sensei's laboratory by dinner.

After dinner, I had free time.

I had initially thought Madoka would use the time to train me again.

But she said there is no point in continuous training, as it would not help my physical buildup.

So I ended up using such time to relax.

Usually in such free time, I would either talk to Madoka, to Ku-chan, or search the Internet to research my past.

Then I will sleep at 10:30 pm, only to get up at 5:10 and repeat the same process again and again.

It takes time to find out what I need to know about my past.

The Internet had various articles about myself, but they are usually about the same thing.

They are mostly exaggerated news about how I can change the world being the sole male IS pilot, or about my involvements with the recent attacks on IS Academy throughout this year.

There is nothing I need, such as personal information.

There was one such source where I find out a little bit of my past.

There was this interview where I participated with Tabane-sensei's imouto (LN volume 7).

The interviewer is someone called Mayuzumi Nagisako, who appears to be able to interview me through her own imouto who was a sempai in IS Academy.

As to why I agreed to be interviewed, I don't really know.

The contents of the interview mostly… caught me off guard.

Certain stuff like my 'thoughts about entering an all girls school', or 'the harem king not interested in the opposite sex'.

…

…

Was I really someone like that?

Then I saw the photo shooting with Tabane-sensei's imouto.

Now that really shocked me.

I saw myself in certain poses with a girl with such a daring make up.

I showed Madoka the photo shoot to let her tell me of her thoughts.

But for some reason, she stared at the photo shoot with total hostility.

She said she did not know of this, since I did not meet her until much later.

I then inquired, why is it that we have never met before until most recently.

She only answered, because of 'family issues'.

And it looks like a taboo matter, one I don't think would help if I dig into it further.

So I chose to keep things quiet in that area while continuing to dig up more about my own past.

Hopefully, I could recall what I need by the next two years or so.

Today, things are slightly different as compared to the normal schedule I had.

Halfway throughout the afternoon practice, Ku-chan came to us and told us that Tabane-sensei wants to meet us.

Curious, Madoka and I ended up walking side by side as Ku-chan leads us to Tabane-sensei's laboratory.

As usual, she is sitting in her… chair, typing away on her holographic keyboard whilst staring at a holographic screen.

On her side I can see… mini copies of ISes, each of a different design.

They look more like toys.

I did not see them during the past five days.

When did Tabane-sensei ever have the time to get them?

Then all of a sudden, Tabane-sensei's fingertips moved at a different pace.

Each part of the chair moved like they were alive as they gave the orders to the small mechanical hands.

Right now, the mechanical hands were quickly moving their tweezers to assemble smaller parts.

The chair was assembling something, attaching smaller parts with even smaller mechanical hands.

After repeating the process numerous times, they finally stopped, and what was formed was a plastic IS model that was created from nano-units.

…

…

So _that_ is how she got those mini models.

…

In my general opinion, it was weird, and useless, and it was so stupid that anyone would want to give her a punch.

This was probably what 'wasting time' meant to her.

"Ah! Its done!" Tabane-sensei suddenly cried out.

She threw her arms up into the air with a triumphed pose.

Her robotic bunny ears twitching in synchronization.

"Um… Tabane-sama?" Ku-chan asked.

Tabane-sensei looked up.

She looked at Ku-chan, then to me and Madoka.

She immediately hopped off her chair and started talking fast.

Damn… she is really like a kid in an adult's clothing.

"Hi Ikkun~! Ok I need your IS right now for a new project!"

A new project… can I say no?

"Nope! A no is a no no. This is very important!"

What the… did she just read my mind?

Sigh…

I held out my right wrist.

The black bracelet open for all to see.

In a split second, she rushed to my side.

She touched a part of my black bracelet and a holographic screen appeared out of nowhere.

It is not a screen I have seen before.

It has no tabs or words, it only has six white boxes.

If I were to guess, it is a lock screen.

But to access what?

Then a holographic keyboard appeared.

This time it has numbers only.

Tabane-sensei began typing on selective numbers.

Once she filled in the last white box, the holographic screen filled with green light with the words 'Password Affirmed'.

Then the black bracelet split at one side and fell from my wrist.

Tabane-sensei immediately caught it and did further adjustments.

Then straight away, a black cube popped out of thin air, only to fall within the grasp of Tabane-sensei's right hand.

The surface of the cube is smooth, save for the fact that there are sizzles of misty figures swirling underneath the smooth surface.

If it were not for the moving mists, the material would be easily mistaken as black marble.

If I am not wrong, that is an actual naked IS Core.

Before I could ask what she was up to, Tabane-sensei turned her body around.

She completely cut me off from talking back to her.

She had my IS Core in her hand, the standby [Golem III] in the other.

Then as she approached her chair, she stopped moving.

Tabane-san looked at her hands, from her right hand to her left, then from her left to her right.

…

Did she just forget what she was up to?

Then suddenly, she threw the black bracelet over her head like she does not care.

The black bracelet hit the side of the wall before tumbling to the ground.

…

What countries believe to be the ultimate key to power was treated like dirt in Tabane-sensei's eyes.

From her actions I can deduce that she does not care about completed model frames.

She is only interested in new designs that no human can ever think off.

She proceeded to a platform in her laboratory.

On the platform there is a huge opened white cube just enough to house the IS sitting inside it.

The IS is white and it is in the inactive mode.

It is surrounded by mobile arms and huge tweezers that are most likely used for maintenance purposes.

Tabane-sensei just brought the IS Core to it and just did more adjustments.

Her hands moved so fast that even I had trouble keeping up.

Once she is done, the black cube was gone from her hands.

She must have inserted the IS Core into the IS.

Tabane-sensei then hopped onto her chair and began typing away.

As she typed she began muttering, something about 'frame successful…', 'this is going to be good…'

…

To be honest, she is starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Ok Ikkun! Come over here!"

Oh God, help.

"Jya jyan~! This will be your new personal IS [Shiroshiki]! Its specs are superior to every IS in every way and was made personally by Tabane-san!"

"[Shiroshiki]… as in the [White Knight] from the 'White Knight' Incident from long ago?!"

"Yup! Yup! Ikkun! You know of it clearly!"

"… But why name an IS after that legend?"

"That's because Ikkun's IS Core is the [White Knights] IS Core. So I thought it would be nice to revisit that theme."

…

…

"WHAT?!"

I was caught completely off guard.

The IS Core that I had been using has been the same core as the legendary [White Knight]?

I looked at Madoka.

Her eyes were also wide open in total shock.

As I looked back at Tabane-sensei, her back was already facing me.

And as if in response to Tabane-sensei, that white armor was moved out using mobile arms.

The white armor was reflecting the bright sunlight, probably because it's a new IS.

It's really eye- catching.

Since Tabane-sensei made it personally, doesn't that make this IS something unbelievable?

The specs are all superior to the current ISes.

In other words, it's the newest and strongest frame!

It's the real deal, more than I can ever think of.

"Here, Ikkun, it's now time for the optimization! I'll help out from aside, so it'll end soon"

"I'll leave it to you then…"

"Then let's get started~."

Tabane-sensei then summoned another set of holographic screen and keyboard out of thin air.

Soon, the white IS sitting on the platform activated, opening its cockpit to allow the pilot to enter.

It even kneeled down automatically to let the pilot enter it easily.

Ohh, that's rather amazing.

"Ok Ikkun, go and get in."

As I approached the IS, I got Goosebumps.

How can I say, there is something extremely different about this IS compared to what I have seen so far.

As I got closer, I touched it.

Then, my vision blurred.

I feel a great sense of nausea with unfamiliar information pouring into my head.

Unlike the sense of familiarity I got from the [Golem III], this is the opposite.

There is just _too much_ information to be absorbed.

Instead of comfort, I felt confusion.

Feeling that this cannot go on, I immediately let go.

As I started panting, Madoka hurried at my side.

"Ichika-nii! Are you ok?"

Ha… ha…

Who on earth can pilot this thing?

…

…

Madoka just kept silent though I can see that she is very worried of my well-being.

…

…

Ok think slowly Ichika.

Tabane-sensei said that this is the latest of the latest IS that ever existed.

For one, don't think that this would be a piece of cake.

This IS in front of me ought to be an experimental type.

But based on what I hear from Madoka about the 4th generation [Akatsubaki], it easily passes as a legitimate 4th generation IS.

So since this 5th generation is personally made by Tabane-sensei, it ought to be at the least, complete.

It is complete, but it does not mean that it is perfect.

It might need some changes in the near future but for now it passes as usable in any kind of situation.

The nausea feeling must be due to the fact that this IS is incorporated with tons of information, at least three times more compared to a regular [Golem III].

It might be something I need to get used to.

Or, it could be due to my head injury.

Gritting my own teeth, I touched the IS again.

There is the sense of nausea again.

But this time, I got on.

It was only I relaxed myself in the cockpit that the sense of nausea is reduced.

5th generation IS… what unique changes.

"I've input Ikkun's data to a certain level. Now I just need to update the recent values! Then, *pi, pa, pa*!"

Tabane-san opened a control panel and slide her fingers on it.

She then summoned out 6 screens in mid-air to navigate through the huge amount of data on the screen, and typed out on the emulated keyboard in mid-air.

"It's a close-ranged suit that's adjusted to being an all-around type, so I guess you will get used to it soon! Not to mention there's automatic support equipment! The genius Tabane-san prepared them all!"

"Oh. Thanks."

Based on the great quality of the presentation of the IS, I can tell that Tabane-sensei spent a lot of effort into this new model frame.

I better be grateful.

Who knows how good this IS would be?

At least it is better than the [Golem III] or the [Golem IV].

Then when the adjustments are complete, Tabane-sensei closed off all the holographic screens.

"OK Ikkun! Try walking around."

I walked here and there.

Despite the sense of nausea before, it is surprisingly more comfortable than the [Golem III] that I have been using.

Plus the knees and ankles corresponded faster in synchronization.

I could not help but feel that I can move better in this.

I tried moving my arms around.

And wow!

It feels that the machine can even support my arms if I feel tired.

I have control over it, yet it helps me automatically.

It is completely different compared to what I have been using up to now.

I tried stretching here and there, and jog on the spot.

All movements are crisp and clear.

There is no room for any doubt, and I find it much more stable compared to the [Golem III].

"This is excellent Tabane-sensei!"

"Fufufu! Let me explain. Here it comes~. This model frame is called Fold-Excel Armor. It far supasses the Fold-Out Armor I had created. And it will be the 5th Generation frame's equipment that this genius developed for the 5th generation IS!"

…

…

5th generation?

"OK! Now, the kind-hearted Tabane-san will start explaining~. This is for Ii-kun! Hehe, are you happy yet? First, the 1st generation frames were aimed to 'complete the IS'. The 2nd generation is to 'diversify according to the different equipment'. Next, the 3rd generation 'carries unique weapons that're controlled by the pilot's imagination', including air-compressed weapons, BiTs and AIC. And the 4th generation are those 'all-purpose frames that don't need a change in equipment'. Okay, do you understand, Ii-kun?"

"Um… right. I understand."

"Hehe good! Sensei loves the outstanding students best. Now, the 5th Generation IS is an altogether different concept. Even if the 4th generation is still in the planning phase, I just came up with this amazing idea of what the next generation of IS would be."

"Ok…"

"At first I told myself to put that idea on hold since I don't have enough data on 4th generation ISes. But the idea just kept popping out of my head that in the end, I have to start."

"Ah ha…"

"So this is the game plan. The 5th generation IS will include the 4th generation's 'all-purpose frames'. But the main difference is the synchronization ability."

"… Hai?"

"The main focus of the 5th generation IS is to 'fully maximize and expand on the synchronization rate'. With the Fold-Excel Armor, the specs will double when the system's at its maximum ability. But with the reinforced synchronization effects, the performance level will improve ten fold~."

"…"

"I call it! Sync Up!"

"… Perhaps Reinforced Synchronization sounds better."

"Ah… but Sync Up has an extra kick to it."

Oh I see… wait hold on a sec.

I remember that all the countries finally managed to enter the 3rd generation phase after so much experimenting.

Plus there is only one 4th generation so far.

So why have we jumped all the way to 5th generation?

"Fufufu, this Tabane-san isn't just an ordinary genius! This is just an appetizer from me!"

An appetizer.

Doesn't sound nice for some reason...

"So Ikkun, test it out for a few rounds. When you feel that you need an upgrade, come looking for me."

"Oh… ok."

**Same day, at night**

I moved around in my bed, struggling to sleep.

The nauseous effect is still there, but it is not as strong as before.

For some reason, I feel that my mind and body needs time to adjust to this new IS.

Like what Tabane-sensei said, 5th generation IS specialize in improving the synchronization rate.

The nausea feeling might have been a side effect when one tries to use it.

From the very start, I believe that it is not going to be easy using this IS .

I brought my right wrist high, looking at the white bracelet.

It feels slightly heavy.

Sigh…

I brought it down.

I really hope I can use this IS properly.

Synchronization rate is the most important thing for an IS pilot with its machine.

Even if your IS has powerful specs, you won't bring it to it fullest if your synchronization rate sucks.

I cannot afford to mess up my synchronization rate, not if I want to survive.

Oh well, might as well save the surprises for tomorrow.

I began relaxing my body for one last time.

I readied my blanket with the pure intention of sleeping.

But before I sleep, I double-checked the side of my bed.

Ah ha!

I caught Madoka creeping up onto me from the right side of the bed.

But this time, it is different.

From her eyes, I can tell that she has something different on her mind.

It looked serious, and I believe it is troubling her.

Is she intending to tell me about something that happened in the past?

Is it something she feels that I need to know in order to gain my memories back?

Then, she spoke.

"Ichika-nii."

"What?"

…

…

She bit her lower lip.

Then, she finally relented.

"What do you think about going back to Japan, now?"

"… What?"

"I mean, go back home. To Kyoto."

...

Kyoto?

* * *

**Ok guys so that's it.**

**I'll do my best to finish the next chapter ASAP, but don't expect it to be up within the next three weeks. Can't write 10 000 words within... six days.**

**So for now Ichika has mostly recovered, after that he will go back to Kyoto and... you guys know the rest.**

**Meeting the various faction leaders comes later.**

**Thanks for reading, love the reviews so far:)**


	16. Chapter 13 - Return to the family

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 13 - Return to the family**

**Hi guys, it has been a while:)**

**How was everything so far? Do you guys like the previous chapter?**

**I read the reviews for chapter 12, thank you reviewers for your comments:)**

**This part of the story tends to be a little more slow paced than what I originally intended, hopefully it would be all right.**

**So, let's start:)**

* * *

**25****th**** November, Kyoto, 3:43 pm, Ichika POV**

"Kyoto, this train has reached Kyoto, all passengers travelling to Kyoto prefecture please alight."

As I stepped out of the train door, I took a good look at my surroundings.

Kyoto is bright.

The sun is shining down in the city.

There are a lot of people of various ages.

They are either alighting from the train or they are waiting for another line.

Their conversations only make me feel how lively the train station is.

If this is just a small part of the whole city, just what would the entire prefecture be like?

"Done looking around Ichika-nii~?" Madoka asked.

"Yea… how can I say? It is very… lively here."

Madoka looked at me with a questioning eye, then she smiled in understanding.

I looked around again, then at my own outfit.

"Madoka… don't I look awkward in this?"

"Huh? Of course not Ichika-nii."

"You know I am talking about the bandages with the clothes right?"

"Its ok Ichika-nii, you look fine. Just act like you belong here… oh forgive me. You _actually_ belong here. So there is no need to be afraid of anything."

One a side note, I am wearing a grey shirt with dark blue jeans.

Madoka on the other hand, is wearing a white dress with black thigh high Zettai Ryouiki.

The outfit is not of my concern, but my bandages is.

So far, my wounds have healed, all save the head.

It looks like the wound directed at the head will take a little longer to heal.

When I told Dr. Shimazu that I want to go back to Japan, I was obviously met with strong resistance.

The doctors seem to have a different opinion of how I ought to spend my recovery process.

But once I told them I agreed with Madoka's opinion, they allowed me to leave the island on the condition that I keep in touch with them on a regular basis.

After we left Tabane-sensei's island, we went straight to Tokyo to get some things that we might need, such as clothes and money.

In the midst of everything, Madoka was the one who settled everything.

The money, clothing and train fare.

Not to mention a train fare to the first class compartment.

At first, I told her that I would settle the pay.

But she asked, 'do you even have money Ichika-nii?'.

That answer alone made me shut up every time she used her money to pay for our meals.

To be honest, it's so not gentlemanly to have a girl pay for all your stuff.

But I do not even have money to begin with so I have no say to begin with.

To my surprise, Madoka seems to know her way around so much more than I do.

She knew where to get her train tickets, the right store for clothing, etc.

Before I knew it, we were boarding the railway train and left Tokyo for good.

So right now, we have finally reached Kyoto.

In other words, home.

Or is it?

I only have one recollection of home, and that is the memory of me when I was two years old.

I sometimes wonder.

Once we reached home, how would I feel?

Would I be opened to memory flashes?

Would I even recognize those in my family?

As Madoka led me away from the train I just could not help but question our current situation.

But I soon told myself not to think too much.

I'll just wait and see, and then act according to the situation.

I suppose this is called 'go with the flow'.

We then proceeded to the security station where all those visiting or leaving Kyoto have to bypass for security clearances.

Like all the other civilians, we waited in a long queue.

But it is going to be a little troubling for me.

A few of the people around me would give me odd glances.

They are probably wondering what could have possibly happen to me.

In response, I did my best to ignore them, by observing my surroundings.

There are a lot of stores beyond the security pass.

They sell stuff like magazines, newspapers, fast food, clothing and even shopping bags.

The liveliness of the place never ceases to intrigue me.

"Ichika-nii, we are next." Madoka said.

"Oh ok."

As we by passed the security, we showed him our tickets.

But something else happened.

Madoka brought out an identification card.

One the left side of the card, it contains her image, name, ID number.

But there is also something else.

There is a circle at the right side of the card.

It is an image of a… Mon? (Japanese family crest)

It has three circles arranged in such a way that there is an outer, mid and inner circle.

The outer and inner circle is black, while the mid circle is white.

All of the three circle's circumferences are pushed to the edge of the Mon, just enough to leave a huge space in the middle.

At the middle of the Mon, there is a white pentagon flower.

Six stood symmetrical to each other in two groups of three.

The last strand of white petal was pointing downwards.

At the mid circle, there are eight white circles arranged in consecutive angles so that the Mon can be purely symmetric.

The eight circles are connected to the center of the Mon by eight white lines.

You can't really see the center point for it is covered by the flower.

It is arranged in such a manner that it looks like the eight white circles are weaving or molting the flower in place at the center of the Mon.

When the security accountant saw the Mon, her eyes became bright.

She began to look at Madoka with a different light.

Was it… respect? Or is it Admiration?

It has to be either of those two.

How… did Madoka exactly managed to pull off something like that?

We cleared the security regulations, and now we have to collect our luggage.

Well, I am not talking about those really big luggages.

We only had medium sized bags only meant to hold a few sets of clothes and toiletries.

But it still counts as luggages so we just left it at the luggage compartment.

As we approached the luggage collection point, we were greeted by a porter who was no in doubt, informed of whatever status Madoka had.

This is because when he spoke to Madoka, he had this sense of politeness and respect.

"Good afternoon Orimura-sama."

Orimura-sama?

"Good afternoon." Madoka answered with a nod to the customs official.

The porter then handed Madoka an official-looking form, which Madoka filled in easily.

Once she handed him over the form, he gave his thanks.

"Orimura-sama, would you like us to help with your luggage?"

Madoka just smiled at the man and just gave him a 2000 yen note.

She then led me to another direction.

As I looked back, I saw the same porter directly right behind us.

Our luggages are under his protection.

How can I say…

Was Madoka so high-class before?

Does it mean that I come from a rich background?

"No worries Ichika-nii, our family is rich. I'll explain more later."

Oh ok…

We then proceeded to walk out of the railway station.

As we walked, Madoka took out her hand phone and dialed a contact number.

I do not know who she is talking to.

"Hi Fukusuke-san… yes I just reached Kyoto. Can you come to the railway station now? Thanks you so much. Oh and prepare for an additional luggage. I am bringing back someone." She said.

… Is she calling for transport?

She then continued to lead me forward.

It is strange how she knows where to go.

Well, Madoka said this place is home so it is not that surprising.

I don't even recognize my surroundings.

Is it possible that I live here long ago?

If I get my memories back, will I get any recollections of this place?

As we continued to walk, we saw a girl.

She has black hair with twin ponytails, wearing a dark blue shirt with blue short jeans.

"That's Orimura Chiyo, she's one of our cousins." Madoka said.

Just as we approached her, Madoka gave me a severe warning.

"Leave her to me. If you give her the wrong impression, she will kill you on the spot."

Wait… what?

Why would a cousin want to kill me?

As we approached, this Orimura Chiyo greeted Madoka with outmost respect.

"Madoka-sama! Welcome back~! I came as soon as you notified us yesterday!"

"Glad to see that you are always reliable Chiyo."

"But still Madoka-sama, you should have contacted us more beforehand. We could have arranged one of our private planes to get you from Tokyo back to Kyoto, rather than have you rely on some cheap public transport."

"Sigh… no one seems to believe that I need to keep a low profile since I started working in Phantom Task."

Orimura Chiyo stiffened slightly.

"I don't understand Madoka-sama."

"It's not important that you do. If you were to get one of our private planes, you would have delayed more of my limited time."

Orimura Chiyo gave Madoka a further 'Eh?' look.

But once she looked at me, her expression froze.

"Madoka-sama… just who is that person?"

"None of your concern, at least not yet." Madoka cut me off before I can introduce myself.

Chiyo stared at Madoka pleadingly, as if she wanted an answer badly.

"Chiyo." Madoka continued.

"Hai!"

"I am expected to be back for about a week ago, but recent unforeseen events have kept me from being on schedule. So to prevent me from being further delayed, I suggest you let me go back home now."

Woah… that sounded more like an order rather than a request.

Chiyo looked like she wanted to persist, but she finally relented.

Satisfied, Madoka led me further out of the Kyoto Railway Station.

As I looked back, I can see Chiyo waling behind us at a distance.

…

Her eyes are fixated onto me with suspiscion.

Opps… better not stare for too long.

As we reached the nearby carpark, I saw something… outstanding.

A huge black Aruca MDX stood there waiting.

Based on my knowledge, it is a four-person car, and a very expensive one.

Madoka turned and gave some final instructions to the porter.

"Put everything at the back."

"Right away Orimura-sama."

Once he is done, Madoka handed him another 2000-yen note.

The porter shuffled it into his pocket, bid farewell and was immediately gone.

"Let's go in Ichika-nii."

"Wait Madoka… is this ours?"

"Of course Ichika-nii."

"But… when did – "

"I'll explain on the way Ichika-nii, just get in."

Oh well.

Since Madoka said she would explain, there is no further point in pushing.

As I got in, I saw an old driver.

He saw me through the mirror at the top.

He expressed some shock, but smiled in the end.

"Hello Fukusuke-san" Madoka said.

"Ohaiyo Madoka-dono. I see that you've brought back someone."

"I need to be back home, now."

"I understand."

**Back at the Kyoto Railway Station**

Orimura Chiyo waited until the black Aruca MDX left.

Once it was out of her sight, she immediately reached for her bag and took out her hand phone.

Whoever that guy is, she must find out.

Just who on this earth is that guy?

How is Madoka-sama so interested in him?

Madoka-sama had never been interested in a guy before.

So why the sudden change?

As Chiyo thought, the more she gets frustrated.

There is something odd about that bandaged faced guy.

And Chiyo is not going to let it slip past her nose.

If she is going to solve this mystery, she has to do her own researching.

In order to do that, she needs some intellectual aid.

She dialed the number to the family island.

If there is any place to start, it is there, the center of the Orimura Family's intellectual department.

"Mushi Mushi? Chiyo-san?"

"Kin! Madoka-sama just came back."

"Madoka-sama? Just now?"

"Yes. Anyways, I need you to help me to look up on someone! Double fast!"

"Ok ok chill down. Why is this person so important?"

"Madoka brought back a guy! I need to find out more about him!"

"… A guy?"

"Yes damn it! A guy!"

"… Chiyo-san, I never took you for someone with the jokes."

"I am NOT joking! It really happened! I'm sending you the image now!"

"Ok I just received it… wow Chiyo, what a poor choice of an image."

"OI! I already told you I am NOT JOKING! That bandaged dude is definitely suspicious! I want to find out why is Madoka-sama so interested I him!"

"All right. All right… I'll see what I can dig up. To think that Madoka brought back a guy. Just what would the old man think?"

**Kyoto prefecture, towards the sea**

"Orimura-dono? Orimura-dono? We are already reaching. Is everything all right? "

Orimura Ichirou opened his eyes and saw his chauffeur at the driver's seat, Oyobe Toyobe.

Like Fukusuke-san, he comes from the Oyobe family, which has been continuously serving the Orimura family for countless generations.

"Yes, I'm fine. My mind was elsewhere."

"Don't forget your invitation, Isuzo-dono will be meeting you inside."

"Thank you."

"Where shall I retrieve you once you are done?"

"The same place, just at their Main gate. But don't loiter around, I don't expect to be here long."

"Very well, I shall wait outside then."

The car finally stops after half an hour's ride.

Orimura Ichirou opened the car seat door and got out of the car.

As he looked forward, he saw the familiar traditional gate of the Isuzo family mansion.

The gate is already opened with an usher waiting.

Orimura Ichirou then started walking.

In comparism to the Orimura family conglomerate, the Isuzo family is just a simple family business company that specializes in Kyoto's docks.

In other words, sea exports and imports.

That probably explains their choice to stay near the ocean, since it is close to their workplace.

In the past, the Orimura family commissioned the Isuzo family to export their industrial goods.

It is mutual benefit in a way.

The Orimura family would gain the most by having their goods exported while the Isuzo family can earn more profit by the paid commission and by trading with more partners looking for goods produced by the Orimura family.

Both families have this close relationship for a standard 92 years, making the two formidable business partners for each other.

Usually, both families also arranged common meetings.

Some are used to discuss business formally.

Others, such as the one today, are just used to bring people together for leisure talks, to introduce new acquaintances, etc.

Ichirou was often invited, but he did not spend a lot of effort meeting new people.

In such usual cases, it is usually the people who come looking for him.

Since he is the 26th Head of Kyoto's most powerful conglomerate, people are automatically drawn to him.

They hope to get his attention, to get in his good graces, hopefully so that they can establish a long-term relationship that would prove beneficial.

To be honest, Ichirou did not mind meeting new people.

For one, it helps him to know who is new to the business and who is still around.

Going for usual meetings like this would help him keep in touch and to be consistently updated with these various contacts.

It also helps him to know how business would go if he approached one particular person, or how resources would be better spent investing with another.

If he can keep up with the ever changing amount of contacts, he did not mind their company, as long as they do not try to get too much of his attention.

As Ichirou looked up, the usher at the Main gate approached him.

"Invitation please?" The usher said.

Ichirou merely brought out the invitation letter, shove it into the usher's hand and merely continued walking.

He did not bother to see the look on the usher's face when he saw the state of the invitation letter.

The invitation letter was unopened, to the extent that it looked new.

Ichirou knew the Isuzo family well enough to not bother going through the gibberish writings of invitation.

So he merely brought the unopened letter along.

The letter is proof enough that he is invited.

He does not need to open each invitation he got.

"S-Shall I take your traveling coat? Sir?" The usher asked.

Orimura Ichirou merely waved a 'no' without looking.

Once Ichirou walked in, he came upon a central open space, the common part of any huge Japanese mansion after entering the main gate.

As Ichirou walked in, he saw the usual sight of people forming groups talking leisurely.

A platform is set up at the center of the central open space.

It is used for a Kabuki performance, which served as common entertainment.

Based on how the stage became lively with the actors, it looks like the performance just started.

This is good, it meant that all, or at least most, of the guests have already arrived.

Ichirou began to scan the crowd.

…

…

So far, he saw the same contacts since the last meeting.

The only exception is one or two new faces.

Looking even further, he saw the man he was looking for, sitting somewhere at the edge of the open space.

Moving through the clusters of people, he found a space and sat right next to his target.

"Good afternoon Ichirou-san." Isuzo Yukio said.

"Good afternoon Yukio-san." Ichirou replied.

The 80-year-old Isuzo Yukio was the 23rd Head of the Isuzo family.

He does not only have a similar background as Orimura Ichirou, but he also passes as Ichirou's friend.

The two had studied together in the past, and they both spend most of their lives working with each other for the mutual benefit of both their families.

It is a rare thing that males are still able to dominate the paths these two houses would take.

Given the huge change in society due to the IS, common rich families would be overwhelmed with female presence.

If there is a thing that allowed the likes of Ichirou and Yukio to remain in power, it is tradition.

Kyoto is the heart of Japanese tradition.

There are certain elements that cannot be swayed or changed, no matter how advanced the current society had become.

"I heard you're son organized this Kabuki." Ichirou said.

"Your sources served you well, as usual. I can't tell you how happy I was when I heard of the performing piece."

"Ho?"

"The 'Sonezaki Shinju', Chikamatsu Monzaemon's best work so far. Have you seen it before?"

"Only once. My father watched it with me when I was little, though I scarcely remembered any."

"Then I suppose you will enjoy yourself tonight."

"I'm afraid not, and I don't think today would give me the time for another watch."

"So you are leaving halfway, again."

Yukio expressed an element of disappointment.

Ichirou can guess it is due to the fact that Yukio longed for another long friendly session.

"Family business, and I mean it when I say it is personal."

"I see, so when exactly are you going to decide on a final heir?" Yukio asked.

The old Isuzo Head read Ichirou well.

"I am afraid the final choice just keeps eluding me." Ichirou replied.

"Oh?"

"Surprisingly, just three candidates alone are not enough. Gradually, more of the young ones show promise."

"But I believe the three you chose initially had the most promise, so making the final decision should not be so difficult."

"Easy for you to say. Your family's future is so guaranteed."

While saying that, Ichirou spied on a young lady he knew more by data.

Isuzo Yukio saw his gaze, and smiled.

"She is turning 16 this year." He said.

"Oh? That's a fine age, for a granddaughter."

Yukio laughed.

"Should your heir be a male, perhaps an engagement would be in order?"

"It could be arranged. But in the end, it has to depend on how the two think of each other."

"Down to business then, I bet you noticed we had two new guests?"

"You are quite right, who are they?"

"Of little importance. They came from Satsuma."

"Too far. Probably only here just to visit, nothing more."

"Indeed, they don't need your attention."

Then all of a sudden, Ichirou's phone rang.

As he took it out, he saw a message from Madoka.

"Well I better be off." Ichirou got up.

"My own grandchild is coming back home."

"That was quick. Oh well, I'll see you again next time." Yukio said.

Ichirou excused himself and proceeded to walk out of the Mansion.

Once he passed the Main gate, Oyobe Toyobe immediately opened the car's backseat door.

Once Ichirou settled himself, Oyobe Toyobe started the car's gear.

"Shall we be off then? Orimura-dono."

"Yes, let's get back home. And be quick about it."

"Very well."

Yes, get home quick.

Madoka has brought back an important person.

Ichirou had long waited 14 years for this moment.

Not only is he back, he possessed no memory of his past.

_How convenient, all that matters now, is re-education._

With his presence, the competition for the title of the Head would only get rougher.

Things are going to get very interesting.

**Kyoto, Ichika POV**

As Oyobe Fukusuke started driving, I knew that there is no going back anymore.

I am finally on my way back home.

I really wondered how things would be like.

As we wait for the car to bring us to our destination, I decided to observe the city.

The buildings outside the windows consist of a mix of modern tall structures and traditional two-story buildings.

Kyoto is very lively.

There is a strong presence of culture everywhere.

I was about to continue observing when Madoka suddenly interrupted.

"All right Ichika-nii." Madoka said.

"What is it?"

"It's time for some explanation."

Oh good.

Time for answers.

"Our family owns the strongest economical conglomerate in Kyoto."

The strongest economical conglomerate…

"Wait Madoka… aren't conglomerates large corporations formed by the merging of several independent and diverse firms?"

"That's right Ichika-nii. Our family's conglomerate involves banking, business and industry."

Even with three main words, each of them housed a lot of work, separate specializations, and responsibility.

"… That sounds like a lot of things put together."

"It is. Thanks to our success, we are the richest family in Kyoto, though we always have a high level of influence here."

"What do you mean Madoka?"

"Our family began as a samurai clan from the Heian Era."

Heian Era… that's really far back.

"We only got our family name recognized during the Sengoku Jidai. During the Edo period, one of the female members of the Main Family married Kyoto's Daimyo. Since then, we got a lot of influence in Kyoto. And it took us 27 generations to bring our family to where we are today."

Wow… to think that my own family would have such a long history.

It is big, far bigger than I can ever think of.

Wait… hold on…

"Madoka… if our family conglomerate involves banking, industry and business, how are we able to sustain all of the… work?"

"That's where our family comes in."

"… Hai?"

"Chiyo is not our only cousin Ichika-nii. We have many others."

"We have… a lot of cousins?"

"Yes. Our generation, the 28th generation, have a lot of numbers. And our various cousins studied different specializations so that they can take charge of different parts of the family conglomerate."

Well that makes sense, but there seems to be something more than that.

"What else are you not telling me Madoka?"

"You are not going to like it. But you need to know anyway, if you want to stay alive."

If I want to stay alive… is coming back home a life and death situation?

"In order to organize our… family conglomerate, there is always a Family Head."

"A Family Head… like a company boss?"

"Hai Ichika-nii. But someone with a lot more work and responsibility."

"…"

"Our Family Head must be capable and willing, to put the family above himself so that he can properly communicate with the various cousins to know how business is going on within our different firms."

"…"

"As you know, despite the close relationship, banking is different compared to business, business to industry and industry to banking. In order to ensure that everything is organized, the Family Head must be able to act and decide where and how the different parts of our conglomerate should proceed."

"… Like a king and his various subjects?"

"That's right! But more on the business scale."

"So… where do I come in?"

"Ichika-nii, you, me and three more others are from the Main Family House."

Main Family… I got a bad feeling.

"Our grandfather, the 26th Head, is looking for a successor. He wants to decide on the 28th Head."

"The 28th head? What about the 27th?"

"The 27th Head is our Otou-sama. He… died."

… What?

"Died? How?"

"I'm sorry Ichika-nii, that is all I am allowed to tell you."

"All that you are allowed?"

"I called our grandfather before we came here. He… instructed me specifically not to tell you much until I brought you back."

What the…

"But don't worry Ichika-nii, the old man will tell you all that you need to know… I think?"

I think?

That is not so reassuring.

Sigh…

It seems that I will get all my answers once I reached our home.

The more I think of it, the more mysterious things are getting.

**About 30 minutes later**

The car bypassed the various buildings in Kyoto, turning left and right.

After which it continued straying from the center of the city, moving into open plains.

I see farms on my left and right, sometimes even industrial buildings.

I cannot help but admire the view as we continued moving in one straight line.

There is only one road here so far, and the ride is slightly bumpy.

Then as I looked at the right side of the window, I saw a long stretched wall just at the side of the road.

It is about 3.2 meters high with traditional Japanese dark blue roof tiles.

As the car gets closer, I realized that the long stretched wall serves as a parameter to a huge Mansion.

When I mean Mansion, I do not mean those high Mansions people usually expect.

I am talking about those traditional Japanese Mansions that are ridiculously wide and vast.

The more I looked, the more I am convinced that we are approaching a Mansion, as the long stretched wall form a huge rectangle bordering the traditional Mansion.

Then the car approached a huge Main gate, turned right and entered the Mansion.

All I can see is a huge central open space, with various housing structures surrounding it.

The car moved until it reaches into half of the central open space.

Once it stopped, Madoka and I got out.

As I take my time to look around, Oyobe Fukusuke-san proceeded to unload our luggages from the car boot.

How can I say… this place is huge.

It should have an area of at least 480 000 meter squares.

If I lived here, I would really love to walk around everyday.

It was then did I realize that Madoka was right beside me.

"Welcome back home Ichika-nii." She whispered.

I looked at her, and she smiled back.

"How about I give you a tour around Ichika-nii? Oh don't worry, the place is simple, you won't get lost."

Then all of a sudden, Madoka grabbed my right arm, hard, and looked into my eyes.

"But don't you ever leave my side Ichika-nii."

"Madoka… it hurts…"

"To our cousins, you are a stranger now, so if they see you alone, they will not hesitate to kill you."

"All right… I get it!"

Satisfied, Madoka let go.

She took me by my right hand and led me into the Mansion.

…

…

My cousins will not hesitate to kill me?

Is coming back home a life and death situation?

Madoka then began to lead me throughout a series of stone pathways.

As we walked, I saw some people in Kimono.

They are doing all kinds of things, cleaning, arranging, sweeping the floor.

Sometimes they stopped to look at us.

When they saw Madoka walking with me, they looked very surprised.

But then they just continued to do their business without asking questions.

I think we continued to walk for about 10 minutes, before we reached another section of the mansion.

This section was at the more northeastern part of the mansion.

It was more secluded from the other buildings, surrounded by another protective parameter.

Madoka opened the gate, and we walked right in.

We removed our shoes at the Genkan and walked further into the apartment.

Like all of the buildings in this mansion, this apartment has only one story.

We soon approached a Fusuma.

Madoka slightly hesitated before sliding opening the traditional Japanese door.

…

The Washitsu is big.

It has an area of 32 tatami.

It is generally empty, if not for a square table at the center of the room, a huge rectangular modern-model flat screen TV at the right corner, a table display stand holding a Katana and a Wakizashi, along with flower vases and poetic paintings hung by the walls.

There is an old man sitting at the square table.

He has short old grey hair, which parted in the middle, along with a fringe full of singular strands and he has dark brown eyes.

If there are any interesting features about this old man, it is his beard and mustache.

They are not like those loose strands that are spread wide around at random parts of his lower face.

They are full mustache and beard running around his mouth and chin.

But it does not end there.

His mustache and beard are arranged in such a way that they look like the short beards anyone would have in the early 1900s.

Despite his looks, his figure carried an image of an experienced man who had faced many trials of various kinds throughout his life.

He is sitting at the side, reading an old book.

The design of the book is very old and traditional, as if it were a product of the last century.

Madoka prompted me forward.

We both walked until we are directly opposite him.

Madoka bowed formally.

I immediately followed suit.

Then we both sat at seiza position in front of the elderly.

The elderly shifted his eyes and repositioned himself.

He looked at Madoka, then at me.

As I turned my head slightly to look at Madoka, she looked… very serious.

The elderly then shifted his attention to Madoka.

"Leave us." he said.

Madoka opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something in response.

But she immediately shut it.

She just bowed formally again and got up.

She gave me another look that said 'good luck', before turning her back on us.

I heard her footsteps getting further and further away.

I hear her slide the Fusuma.

When it shut, the elderly turned his attention back to me.

**In the Washitsu**

Orimura Ichirou began to study the teenage boy in front of him.

He began observing Ichika from bottom to top.

He had not seen this boy for 14 years.

Oh how small he was back then, how fragile.

And now, he has grown so much, close enough to be a man.

All the more reason to re-educate him.

Ichirou's time is passing.

He did not know when his time would come.

That is why he must make a decision as to who to succeed him, soon.

_Now that he is back, I better see to his education myself._

If all things go according to Ichirou's wishes, the 28th would be decided by the start of next year.

Above all, Ichirou did not care who becomes the 28th, as long as he or she guarantees the family's future.

Though he did treasure Ichika a little more compared to the other candidates, he must put the interests of the family above his own personal references.

But for now, Ichika must be reclaimed.

Not by force, but by some education, encouragement and possibly, persuasion.

There is no telling how Chifuyu raised him.

He might be implanted with her conflicting ideals.

This fact would definitely place Ichika at odds with his own family.

But it is not something Ichirou fault Ichika for.

He was taken away at such a young age, and knew no more family other than Chifuyu.

It is obvious that he would listen to Chifuyu more than anyone else.

There is only one way.

If Ichika is to remain with the family, it must be done out of his own free will.

And that is where Ichirou's personal supervision will come in.

For now, he wanted to savor this moment.

It has been too long.

Ichirou wanted to at least see his face.

"Remove your bandages." Ichirou said.

…

…

Ichika shrugged slightly.

_Was it fear? Or uncertainty?_

Ichirou understood well.

Since Madoka reported to him about Ichika's memory loss, Ichirou can speculate his grandson's current state of mind.

He can tell that Ichika does not know how to react properly.

It can be possibly due to the fact that he has no idea where he currently stands in the family.

If that is the answer, it is something that can be corrected, in due time.

Ichika looked like he was unsure.

But slowly, he moved.

He moved his hands up and uncoiled the huge coils of bandages.

First the outer layers, then the inner layers, and finally the protective patch covering the left side of his face.

…

…

It looks… terrible.

The blood has dried for the time being.

That is good, since it is a sign of recovery.

But it looks like it will take some time for it to fully recover.

Ichirou took his time to study his grandson from top to bottom.

…

…

Upon the level of damage inflicted on the head, it truly reflects how his memories can be heavily affected.

Ichirou smiled, and that move caught Ichika off guard.

Ichika expected something else.

Or rather, Ichika did not know how Ichirou would react.

And that is something Orimura Ichirou easily deduced, just by looking at Ichika's face.

_How slow witted… Just how on earth did you raise him Chifuyu?_

Ichirou felt slightly disappointed, but he knew Ichika is not at fault.

And the more Ichirou thought of it, the more he felt a sense of urgency to re-educate his returned grandson.

"Good, now put the bandages back. The faster your face heals, the better." Ichirou said.

…

…

Ichika put back the bandages.

Then Orimura Ichirou got up.

"Walk with me." He said.

**Same time, Ichika POV**

So this is my grandfather… Orimura Ichirou.

He seems… less intimating than what I hear from Madoka.

But this is based on how he is behaving right now.

I better remain in his good graces.

I immediately got up and proceeded to walk right next to him.

He led me out of his Washitsu, bringing me out to a corridor.

As I walked, I can't help but notice the vegetation at the side of the apartment.

It appears that there is a huge garden of some sort.

I saw butterflies flying around, and then the well.

…

…

That well.

It is the same one I saw in that… memory fragment.

"Ichika?" The elderly asked.

I soon realized I fell behind.

"N-Nothing. I was just preoccupied."

We both continued to walk into the garden.

"What has Madoka told you of our family?"

"She just told me that we come from a distant line of Samurai from the Heian Era, and now that we own the most powerful conglomerate in Kyoto, nothing more."

The elderly looked satisfied.

"We are a little more than just that. But that would be for another day." He continued.

We both continued walking.

"How do you feel, about returning back to this family?" Ichirou asked.

…

…

I was expecting this question from the beginning.

Will my answer be satisfactory?

"I feel… very alienated." I replied.

"Oh? Explain."

"Well… for one, I was surprised at some of my cousins' behaviour."

"How so?"

"Before I came back here, Madoka warned me not to draw too much attention to myself. If my cousins got too suspicious, they will kill me."

"It is a natural act of defense. Madoka is one of the three candidates to succeed me. It is common for some of the Branch Family to be… over protective."

Ichirou pasued.

"Ichika, do you believe yourself to be extraordinary?"

"Well… slightly."

"Why so?"

"Well… I am the only male able to pilot the IS."

Orimura Ichirou nodded with satisfaction.

"How deep is your interest in the IS?"

"I feel… like I can do anything with it."

"That the right you are. So what do you want to do with this gift?"

"… I did think of it, but I am not too sure of my current answer yet."

"But that means you already have an answer. Perhaps you can share it with me."

"… You'll probably think less of me if I tell you."

"Now you overestimate me. I am not a monster."

"… I want to do something about this society."

"What society?"

"Japan, this brutal change where females had the upper hand in everything they do."

"So what are you going to do? Destroy the link females had to the IS? But don't most think that this change is reasonable? Since the females faced similar treatment in the past when we males are still dominant?"

"I did not mean it to that extreme."

"Then to what extent?"

I took a huge breath.

"I want to change society, to balance out the rights each gender would have."

"And how would you expect to make this change?"

"I am currently working with Tabane-sensei now. Perhaps I can learn something about the IS Core, and somehow amend this fault."

"But won't that be difficult? An IS alone demanded tons of recourses. How are you going to expect yourself to change the world's 467 IS Cores when you have nothing to begin with?"

…

…

"Ichika, did Madoka inform you that you are from the Main Family?"

"Yes she did."

"Then are you aware of the situation you are in?"

"… You are looking for the next Family Head, so how do I fit in?"

"You are my grandson, directly descended from my first born. You will definitely be one of the candidates I have in mind to become the next Family Head."

"…"

"You can work hard enough to become the family Head. If you do, you have the authority to direct all the family resources to chase your dream. But I won't promise anything easy. You will have to compete. You are not the only one I deem fit to be the next Family Head."

"…"

"In the past, it used to be just Madoka, and two others. But now with your return, you are part of this competition."

"Wait… how can I just be placed in this situation? I don't even remember anything."

"With time, surely you will recall. But you are right, you don't remember anything. That is why we have to re-educate you."

"… I am not so sure."

"Are you not sure at all? Or are you just doubtful of being re-educated?"

"…"

"First it takes uncertainty, then clarification. After that, all that is left is courage to see things to the end."

"… What would I face?"

"First, the most obvious, is for you to master the IS. Second, you will be trained in the martial arts so that we can equip you with basic self-defense skills. And last, you will be taught academically, so that we can equip you with the necessary skills needed to lead the family. "

"… Is that all?"

"For now. If your dream is big Ichika, then continue to dream big, and work hard for it."

"Is this all that you can offer?"

"I have already given you all I can offer as your grandparent, but the final decision is yours. So I will ask you again, would you like to become the 28th Head?"

…

…

"Yes. I want to."

"Then kneel in front of me and pledge that it is in all your interests and will to succeed me."

I stared at the floor.

Slowly, I lowered myself to seiza position and bowed my head.

"It is in all my interests and will to succeed you, to become the 28th Head of my family." I vowed.

I can feel my grandfather reach out his hand and place it on my head.

"Then it is decided. From today onwards, you will be the 4th candidate to become the 28th Head."

He let go of his hand, and I got up automatically.

"Go and look for Madoka and tell her to show you around. You need to know this place if you are going to live here." He instructed.

**Later that evening**

Madoka then began to lead me into the huge Mansion, explaining the history of this place.

For its huge size, the Mansion is indeed old.

It has been constructed during the Edo Period when the family enjoyed some aristocratic privileges ever since one of the women from the main family married to Kyoto's Daimyo some time in the early Edo period.

It survived the three major fire disasters Kyoto had experienced and it also survive the Kyoto besiege during the coup that lead to the Meiji Restoration, and after 1868 the Mansion slowly expended to its current size today.

And surprisingly, it survived World War II since the Americans did not bomb Kyoto.

…

…

So this is my home.

It is huge, vast and traditional.

There are a lot of housing structures, all covered with dark blue traditional roofing tiles just like all the walls.

These various housing structures are all connected by a network of stone pattern pathways and structural links between the different houses.

If I remember correctly, the maximum allowed height for each building within the Mansion is two stories.

But all the buildings only have one story.

However, the height of the roofs varies, probably depending on the interior design and the purpose each building serves.

"Ok… let's start with the center building." Madoka said.

The tallest and biggest building by right is the center building, which is directly above the central open space that can be seen immediately after passing the main gate.

It is rectangular in shape with the lengths facing the front and back of the Mansion while the breaths faced the sides.

"The center building is mainly meant for gatherings, where all the guests are directed to discuss business of various sorts. It is also often used for family dinners where the entire family in Kyoto would gather time to time to have dinner together with the Head."

"Madoka…" I interrupted.

"What is it Ichika-nii?"

"The old man… made me to be a candidate to become the next Head."

…

…

Madoka immediately hugged me happily.

"THAT'S GOOD ISN'T IT ICHIKA-NII!"

Huh? What?

She's happy?

"Wait… Madoka…"

"This is so good! It went better than what I expected!"

"Madoka…"

"Huh? Ah! Sorry Ichika-nii I got too excited."

"Madoka, do you think I am capable."

"Of course!"

"But my memories…"

Madoka then grabbed my right arm gently.

"It's ok Ichika-nii, I already told you before, I am always here for you. If you need anything, I will always help you."

"That's very… reassuring."

"It's fine, now that the old man has welcomed you back, the others won't treat you so badly."

That's good.

Wait… hold on a second.

"Madoka… you just said 'welcome me back'. What exactly happened?"

Madoka, realizing her error, bit her tongue.

"Please Madoka, I must know. What is going on?" I prompted her.

"Something happened 14 years ago in this house, something unpleasant."

"How does it involve me?"

"We got an older sister. She defected the family."

"Defected? Why?"

"I don't know. It is forbidden to ask about it."

"So how did it affect me?"

"She stole you along with her, so you have been gone for 14 years."

"…"

"You and I were only around 2 years old at that point of time, but the old man never faulted you."

"That's… nice to hear."

"… But there is something else you ought to know Ichika-nii."

"What?"

"You are not going to like it."

"… Do I have a choice?"

"When your face popped out in the news, the old man has intentions of making you the next Head should you ever come back. The other candidates… including myself, strongly disapproved."

"…"

"But that is before I even met you before Ichika-nii! Now things are different for how I feel."

"Why the sudden change?"

Now Madoka put on a mischievous smile.

"I'll leave that to your memories, Ichika-nii~."

…

...

"Seriously Madoka…"

"I'll not say anymore for the time being. Let's continue showing you around."

"… Fine."

Madoka then showed me the Kitchen, which surprisingly has its own house that is directly behind the center building.

It looks the same as the central building but it is three times smaller.

Though it is smaller than the central building, it probably has more than enough space to store the various qualities of food the family can get their hands on.

Then Madoka brought me to the southwest of the central building.

Occupying that part of the mansion is a transparent building made of glass.

There is currently no one there, but I can see all sorts of plants bring treated there.

"Madoka… we have a botanic building?"

"That's right Ichika-nii, this is the botanic building that allows the family to grow their collection of various plants specimen."

"… What do we use them for?"

"We grow these plants most notably for their use both in medicine and poison. So it helps in our medical growth and for poison usages for… study."

"Ok…"

"It also used to teach future generations how to use nature to their advantage if they are placed in a situation where they have to reply on plants to survive. The identification of the various plant specimen would allow any Orimura to identify which plants is poisonous and which plant can be consumed with benefits to the human health."

"That's convenient."

"It is Ichika-nii, in time you will learn more."

Then Madoka brought me to the west part of the Mansion.

Strangely enough, the west part of the Mansion is mostly comprised of an apartment full of Washitsu rooms.

It surrounds another modest sized park with a huge pond in the center, which is directly next to the west gate.

The apartment is a meter taller than the outer walls and it is shaped like a reverse 'C', such that it almost looks like the building is embracing the park.

"This is where the branch family members reside, Ichika-nii" Madoka explained.

Oh…

So even though they are branch family members, I take it that they deserved to be living under the same Mansion with the Main family since they are the only direct relatives the family Head would ever have.

Like the Kitchen it is connected to the central building.

But instead of a structural link, the apartment is linked to the central building by a stone pattern pathway.

It appears that in order to keep the apartments private from guests, the family built an extension of the west wall that runs into the Mansion grounds.

It runs in at the bottom of the apartment parallel to the building with a gap of 3 meters between the wall and the apartment.

Once it bypasses the apartment it moves up perpendicular until it reached the central building.

There is a small extended section at the base of the apartment on the extreme right, which directly connects the apartment and the extended wall.

At the connecting point between the extended wall and the extended section of the apartment there is a small gate that allows any one in the family to enter the apartment directly after coming through the main gate.

As we passed by several rooms, I noticed how within the apartments each branch family member were given their own room where they can change it to suit whatever tastes they had.

As we walked, I saw some teenagers.

They are probably our cousins.

When they saw me and Madoka walking together, they expressed the similar kind of shock.

Some of them even followed us until we left the Branch Family apartment.

While walking away, I can hear an increasing amount of commotion behind me.

…

…

Is it really a big deal?

To the north of the branch family's apartment there is another building structure.

"This is the library and study, Ichika-nii." Madoka said.

Oh nice…

It was connected to both the Main Family and the Branch family's apartment via a structural link just like how the kitchen is linked to the central house.

"It is a frequently used location for reading, academic studies, going through business materials, banking notes and other forms of paper work." Madoka explained.

"Not only did the library store books and other forms of paper work, it is also serves as a semi museum preserving cultural relics the family collected and inherited ever since the end of the Heian period."

"…"

"The collection of such cultural relics slowly expanded, and now, there is barely enough room left for any more objects of cultural significant."

"I see."

Then Madoka turned herself to face me.

"Now that we are done now Ichika-nii, do you want to eat?"

It was then that I realized I was starving.

"Yes."

"Then let's go back to the central building then."

**At the Branch Family Apartments, 6:08 pm**

Orimura Kanata just got back from Kyoto.

He just completed another underground mission with 4 of his own cousins from the Branch Family.

It is a simple job, sabotaging the market of a possible rival company.

Since the sudden drop of the 27th generation, the 26th Head has discouraged those of the 28th Generation to participate in dangerous missions with a small number of family members.

The family used to partake in most of their simple missions with a minimum number of 3.

The more dangerous missions such as assassination and wide spread sabotage are done with a minimum number of 5.

But now, the 28th generation can only do simple missions with a minimum number of 5 and dangerous missions with a minimum of 10 family members.

Orimura Kanata cannot blame the 26th Head.

In fact, he liked the change.

Working with more cousins also means that you get to know them more and be closer to them.

More support from the Branch Family members would make Kanata more popular than the eccentric Orimura Madoka and cautious Orimura Akihiro.

Kanata knows this.

If he can win the trust of the various family members, his position to become the next 28th Head can be more secured.

This would give him an upper hand when it comes to the old man deciding whom to be the next Head.

There is no point in making someone the next head without much support from the rest of the family.

If there were anything that would threaten that chance, Kanata would do his best to get rid of it.

Such as now.

Once Katana entered the Main gate, he could not help but noticed how… lively the family Mansion has become.

Usually it would be quiet with some level of gossips and discussions.

But today, there are a lot of talks going on.

A more disturbing thing is the fact that he could see some Branch Family members moving furniture objects to the Main Family apartment.

The furniture objects consist of a mix of old and new, traditional and modern.

Out of plain curiosity, he followed the group until they reached the Main Family apartment.

But once they entered the Main Family grounds, he was forced to stop.

It is forbidden for anyone of the Branch Family members to enter the Main Family grounds unless authorized.

While the Branch Family members cannot enter the Main Family apartment, the Main Family members can come and go as they please in the Branch Family apartments.

This is something Kanata hoped to change once he becomes the 28th Head.

It may seem to go against the 27-generation tradition, but Kanata deemed it necessary if the Family Head needs to communicate more properly with the rest of the family.

So based on what he observed, it looks like something just happened to one of the Main Family Washitsu.

Kanata doubted Madoka requested changes in taste.

He even doubted the young twins further.

The movements of such furniture objects suggest something much larger.

It is almost as if… someone moved into the Main Family apartment.

Hoping to get answers, he moved into the Branch Family apartments.

As expected, there are a lot of groups formed talking in a mix of enthusiastic conversations and conversations of concern.

Now that his curiosity has breached the limit, Kanata wants to know more badly.

What exactly is going on?

Why would such a move in furniture objects trigger a huge chain of conversations and uncertainty?

He soon looked for the nearest cousin he can find, Orimura Jirou.

In comparism to most family members, Orimura Jirou is more of a thinker.

He strongly acts with logic, refusing to do anything that doesn't make sense.

It is a good trait in a way, since he was able to create reasonable tactics when it comes to underground missions.

With such a logical mind, Orimura Jirou is usually the type to think and act based on the calculate possibilities.

He often plays the role of the advisor when working in a group, which usually tends to save more of his cousin's lives.

Kanata made sure he is able to get along with the thinker.

With such a logical mind, it is often hard to make him change his mind once he finds something illogical.

It only took Kanata several minutes to find his target.

As usual, Jirou can be found in his own Washitsu, reading.

Kanata knocked on the wooden wall first before proceeding on.

"Hi Jirou. What is with the commotion?"

Orimura Jirou closed his book and looked at Kanata.

"Some of our guys just helped to move furniture objects into the Main Family Apartment. How's your mission?"

"It went well. Why are our cousins helping to move stuff?"

"Madoka is back. What is more surprising is the fact that she brought back a guy."

Kanata stiffened slightly.

Madoka had not been in touch for quite sometime.

She had recently been working under cover at Phantom Task, helping the family to trace their movements from the inside.

The last time he heard of her is that she was going for another planned attack at IS Academy last month, which obviously failed with the news and all.

Since then, she failed to contact the family.

And now she just appeared out of nowhere.

Kanata did not like this.

As competing candidates to become the next Head, Kanata needs to be ahead of his fellow competitors.

He needs all the information to win the position of the 28th Head.

Madoka's unusual activities recently is unnerving.

There is definitely something suspicious going on.

It is not like Madoka to fail to report regularly.

What is worse is the fact that she brought… back a guy.

Brought back a guy, Jirou said.

Kanata tried to picture that eccentric Madoka, hand in hand with a guy.

…

…

"Jirou, I don't believe you."

"Hey. Don't look at me like that. I also don't want to believe it."

"It does not make any sense."

"Oh come on… logic rarely works when it comes to Madoka."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Look, if you want to see the truth for yourself, go to the central building. I just heard they both went for dinner together."

**At the central building in the mansion, Ichika POV**

Oh wow!

Dinner was… quite appetizing.

We had traditional Katsudon with various sushi as side dish along with tea flavored ice-cream as desert.

"Eat as much as you want Ichika-nii, you had a long journey back so don't bother with the formalities." Madoka said.

I began to eat, but even with what Madoka said, I forced myself to eat slowly and steadily.

There are still people in this huge room, either serving dishes or eating their own dinner.

I do not want to make a scene, not when I am still unfamiliar with the place.

For some reason, the air in this mansion is full of suspicion and hidden thoughts.

It is not about my grandfather and me.

Or rather, it is more about how practically everyone in this mansion has been keeping some form of guard against my presence.

Technically, everyone other than my grandfather has avoided me.

I can't blame them if they see me as a stranger, but this is getting out of hand.

I saw that same girl I met at the Kyoto railway station.

Orimura Chiyo… right?

But it seems like Chiyo is not the only one with such a suspicious gaze.

Technically, _everyone_ around me is giving me the same look.

Most did not stare directly at me, but I can see that same expression on their eyes whenever they stare at me when they think I am not looking.

"Finish up Ichika-nii, the old man wants to see us again."

Thank goodness, I want to get out of here.

**At the same time,**

_He did not seem like much…_

That was the first impression Kanata thought of when he observed Ichika.

_Just a couple of bandages across his upper face. Intelligence wise… probably average._

Ever since he stepped into the central building, it did not take long for Kanata to recognize the newcomer.

On first impression, this newcomer did not seem like much.

He does not seem intelligent, and neither does he carry a charismatic aura around him.

If he was a normal teenager, Kanata would have welcome him like how he usually do to new people he met for the first time.

But unfortunately, that kind of treatment cannot be carried out.

Though this newcomer seems… ordinary, Kanata ensured himself that he needs to regard this person with suspicion.

And Kanata was all the reasons he needs to justify this course of action.

To be honest, Kanata finds it troubling when he saw Madoka's special treatment.

Madoka had never treated anyone in the family like that before.

Such possessive care and concern… it is a total opposite of her usual character.

All the more Kanata felt a reason to be suspicious of this new guy.

It was only until Madoka left with the newcomer that Kanata was able to put this matter off his mind, temporary.

However, things got a little more hectic once Kanata finishes his meal.

After swallowing the last bite, Jirou approached him.

"What is it Jirou?" Kanata asked.

"I got news, but I don't think you will like it."

"Just out with it."

"The old man wants to see you, now."

…

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Is Madoka coming?"

"She is already there, with the new guy."

…

…

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that. To make matters worse for you, Akihiro is coming too."

Now Kanata became absolutely serious.

First this new guy, Madoka's unusual attitude, and now the old man wants to see him along with Akihiro.

All three candidates to become the next family Head at one place together.

This is really a rare event, one that even Kanata did not see coming.

What kind of motive can the old man have to call for this meeting?

…

…

Could it be… that the old man had already decided that Madoka would succeed him?

Though it is highly unlikely, it is possible that the new guy could be a marriage candidate.

But the more he thought of that possibility, the more Kanata doubted it.

It takes a lot of effort for a male teenager to get approval from the old man to marry into the Orimura Main family.

Even more so for that man to get Madoka's attention.

However, even the smallest possibility has the chance of happening in real life.

Should the situation be what Kanata assumed, it would already threaten all that Kanata worked for.

To think that he spent all that time and effort just to get the old man's attention, and now he might have to work things out differently.

It felt quite disappointing, but should the situation move at such a pace, Kanata would have to change his approach of his standing in the family.

…

…

Or…

It is also possible that the newcomer is going to be introduced as another candidate to become the next family Head.

This is not the only time the old man had brought someone outside the Main Family to be a possible candidate to succeed him.

Kanata himself and Akihiro are the sole proof of that.

Though the two of them are from the Branch Family, the old man recognizes their efforts enough to include them into his plans.

Just three candidates alone are just enough to possibly start a civil war within the 28th generation.

Each with different strength and weaknesses, trying to win the favors of the majority of the family members.

The only reason why no physical action is taken is because everyone is afraid of how the old man would react.

Up till today, the various cousins still have mixed feelings in regards as to who ought to succeed the old man.

So that is why the three are still playing the game politically.

The introduction of another candidate would only add on to the internal chaos within the family.

Should the situation progress in this manner, Kanata needed to act fast.

…

…

Or could there be another possibility?

…

…

Kanata shook his head.

There is nothing in his head but speculation.

Kanata is aware that he is just going in circles assuming.

The only way to really see what is going is for Kanata to answer the old man's summons.

**At the old man's Washitsu**

Ichika felt uncomfortable.

He was currently seated with Madoka at his side in front of the old man.

Ichika did not feel uncomfortable because of the elderly in front of him, but more of what he ought to do in his current situation.

There was another individual who was in the room.

From the minute Ichika saw him, he thought he saw himself.

But in comparism, this individual had a surprising fair skin, a different fringe style, with rare blue eyes.

Ichika assumed he was a returnee from overseas, but based on how he formally conducts himself, Ichika suspected more.

To be allowed to enter the old man's Washitsu without any problem, Ichika then assumed that this fellow was probably another person from the Main Family.

But the more Ichika observed this visitor, the more he doubted.

First of all, his appearances place him at an age identical to Ichika.

Madoka mentioned that Ichika had three more imoutos, which means that Ichika did not have a brother.

Second, Madoka treated this fellow indifferently.

She merely gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Akihiro." She said.

"Madoka." He replied.

Other than that, she remained quiet, refusing to look at him again.

The fair skinned fellow called Akihiro followed suit.

Neither made another attempt to make a conversation.

…

…

There is a decent level of… indifference.

That can only leave one thing.

This fellow is from the Branch family.

Ichika couldn't help but wonder, what on earth is going to happen?

The fusuma slide open again.

Ichika turned to see another individual.

This time, this individual had normal skin color, with brown curly hair along with round glasses.

He was extremely handsome, to the point where he looked like a Bishounen.

As he entered, he, Madoka and the fair skinned individual did the same thing.

They gave each other a nod of acknowledgement.

"Kanata." Both Madoka and Akihiro said.

"Madoka, Akihiro" The one called Kanata replied.

Then they did not bothered to talk to each other.

…

…

Why is there such an atmosphere?

Once the one called Kanata sat down at seiza position, all three of them bowed formally in front of the elderly.

Ichika immediately followed suit, knowing that it would be best to follow the flow.

The old man then nodded back in appreciation, then the four teenagers made themselves comfortable.

"Have you all wondered why I have called you together?" Orimura Ichirou asked.

The three around Ichika looked at each other, then Akihiro and Kanata stared at Ichika suspiciously.

"Ojiisan, who is this?" Akihiro asked.

The rest waited for an answer.

"That Akihiro-kun, is my long lost grandson." Orimura Ichirou said.

Akihiro and Kanata immediately stared at Ichika.

First in suspicion, then in disbelief.

Madoka merely look back at the two of them, and gave a provoking smile.

Kanata studied Ichika closely.

"Ojiisan, you are not possibly saying that this is… Orimura Ichika?" Kanata asked.

"That you are correct Kanata-kun."

…

…

Kanata is not convinced.

"With all due respect Ojiisan, what makes you think that this is really the _actual_ Orimura Ichika?"

"What Kanata? Are you that suspicious already" Madoka provoked.

"You brought back someone anonymous and claim that he is your twin brother. What makes you think that people would accept the claim easily?"

"Would you like him to take his bandages off?"

"Looks alone are not that convincing. Even if he looks like the 27th, it does not proof that this man in front of me now is someone from the Main Family."

"I have met Ichika-nii on occasions during my time in Phantom Task, and now I brought him back _myself_. I see him when he still lives with… nee-san. What other proof do you need?"

"Isn't that fact that you personally brought him back already something worth suspecting? How do I know that you merely brought someone back with an amended face?"

"You _dare_?" Madoka threatened.

"Yes I _dare _to question. So what are you going to do about it?"

A high level of tension began to build between the two of them.

Akihiro on the other hand, merely remained quiet.

"Enough, the two of you. I did not bring all three of you together so that you can strangle each other's throats." Orimura Ichirou said.

The two immediately stopped what they are doing and snapped back their attention to the elderly.

From Ichika's perspective, it does not appear that the elderly disapproved of such behaviour, nor does he support such rivalry.

He merely kept his indifferent expression, as if he had long expected this kind of outcome.

Silence continued.

"I have no doubts that this is Ichika." Ichirou continued.

"I have read Madoka's report about Phantom Task's most recent attack on IS Academy when Ichika was reported to be KIA. Considering all the facts, it makes sense of Madoka to return at this time with the right man. Besides, I have already checked his DNA."

Wait what?

Now Ichika is stunned.

When did this elderly checked his DNA?

"Kanata-kun, if you are still not convinced, I can give you his strand of hair I got. You can see if for yourself."

"If you have already checked the DNA, then I won't ask any further." Kanata said.

"Good." Ichirou said.

But from the looks of it, Kanata still have an element of doubt in his face.

"Now that Ichika is back, I am going to declare him as the 4th candidate to become the next family Head." Ichirou said.

…

…

There are no cries of shock or disbelief.

Kanata and Akihiro merely stayed quiet.

The two have already longed predicted this scenario to be further shocked.

Orimura Ichirou smiled.

It just proved how cunning these two candidates are.

Ah… what dilemma.

Even at his primal age, choosing the next family Head was much more difficult than he had ever imagined.

"If there are no other comments, I will end this meeting. I assume that all of you will strive to your fullest. I will make my final decision by the next year." Orimura Ichirou declared.

**Later that evening**

By next year…

That means that Ichika had time.

"Ne Madoka."

"Na-nii?"

"Just am I supposed to do?"

"Just do what you have to do for now."

"Which is?"

"The IS."

"But how is that going to help me in my current situation? I bet Kanata and Akihiro are better candidates than I am. So why on earth did Ojiisan make me a candidate?"

"Ichika-nii, you underestimate yourself."

"… Hai?"

"You are the _first and only_ male in the whole world who can operate an IS. That itself is a valuable trait."

"I still don't see how that can help me."

"Our family may have specialized in banking, business and the industry, but we have never touched on the IS before."

"But don't you have one already?"

"Mine was not made by our family. I got it while I was in Phantom Task."

"It was not made by Tabane-sensei?"

"No. It was one of the latest models under the UK registration. But it was stolen by Phantom Task, but you don't need to know that now Ichika-nii, I will tell you that at another time."

"So what do you think I ought to do now?"

"Just do what the old man required of you, and work on the IS."

Well that is a start, one Ichika felt that is slightly unnerving.

It is a scary idea that he can only do so little in his current situation.

But this start is fine and simple.

If Ichika can just simply follow, he might be able to work at a good pace.

Other than that, there is something Ichika wanted to clarify.

"Madoka, about Ojiisan saying that he checked my DNA…"

Madoka then gave Ichika an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Ichika-nii."

"Huh? Why?"

"I cut some of your hair off when we are still at Dr. Shinonono's island and sent them back just to prove that you are my twin."

I see…

"How did you sent them back?"

"I… flew back to Tokyo in my IS and sent the hair in a mail box… Ah! Don't worry Ichika-nii, I made sure I did not get seen when I am in my IS."

Now it makes sense.

"Ne Ichika-nii."

"What?"

"Are you mad… at me for what I did?"

"… I don't think so. If you hadn't cut some of my hair off, Ojiisan might not be convinced that I am me. The fact that you have done it means that you helped me, so thank you."

Madoka looked to the side.

Ichika saw a smile, and a blush?

**At the same time**

"Akihiro, Akiriho!"

Akihiro turned around, only to see someone he rather not see at the moment.

"What is it Kanata?"

Kanata looked at Akihiro for several seconds, as if trying to finalize his intentions.

"Just what do you intend to do about this Akihiro?"

"About the newcomer?"

"You know what I mean Akihiro."

…

…

"I think for now, I will abide with the old man's decision and principles."

Kanata opened his eyes wide.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"What then, would you do?"

Kanata remained silent.

"We cannot change the old man's decision. So just let the newcomer do as he wishes, given the limited time he has. If the old man thinks he is not enough, he will be out of this race long before he started." Akihiro continued.

"But don't you find Madoka's special treatment towards him suspicious?"

"Who isn't? Kanata, this is not the first time Madoka threw in something out of the ordinary."

Kanata bit his lower lip, he knew that fact long ago.

But even with that logic, something still feels out of place.

There is just something about this newcomer that makes him extremely… different compared to the three candidates.

That is what his instincts are telling at the moment, and Kanata rarely doubted his instincts, especially when it comes to his own survival.

"What do your instincts tell you Akihiro?" Kanata asked.

"The same that you are feeling." Was the answer.

"Then?"

"Are you suggesting that we get rid of him immediately Kanata?"

"Aren't you thinking of the same thing?"

…

…

"If we get rid of him now, we would receive the old man's wrath." Kanata said.

"But if we don't act, Madoka would gain quite an ally." Akihiro followed.

"It is also possible that Madoka is using him as a stepping stone to outwit us."

"Possible… You are not suggesting that we form a temporary alliance are you?"

"Well?"

"Obviously not. I got my hands full with my own problems enough. I am not going to spend more of my attention being wary of you if we become temporary allies."

"But doesn't the current situation already calls for such a course of action?"

"Perhaps you misunderstood me, what I meant at the very beginning, is that we just wait for the time being."

"Wait?"

"Wait, watch and learn, _then_ we act. We know too little of this newcomer. Perhaps he might serve our interests in the end."

"You mean your interests."

"Maybe, but don't dismiss the fact that Madoka swayed Ichika to her side. If possible, we can do the same."

"What if he can never be convinced?"

"We both don't know if he can be convinced in the first place. That is why I choose to wait and watch for the time being. I suggest you watch and see first, rather than act immediately on your instincts."

Without another word, Akihiro turned and left, leaving Kanata rooted the ground.

…

…

Forever cautions, forever waiting before acting.

That is Orimura Akihiro's style.

It is the complete opposite of Kanata, who would take the initiative to go out and act to see for himself.

Even up to this day, Kanata still cannot gauge how influential Akihiro is within the family.

And that is what can make Akihiro a very dangerous individual.

* * *

**That will be it for now.**

**In the next chapter we'll see how Ichika moves his way around the family.**

**IS volume 8 is out! I hope Bakatsuki translate fast, they have been so slow these past few months:(**


	17. Chapter 14 - Road to Independence

**Gender Dislocation**

**Chapter 14 - Road to Independence**

**Hi guys, it has been a while.**

**POP Loh! I finally passed out on 12th April last month. Now I am a Private! No more recruit!**

**Ah... so happy.**

**Anyways, for those who are wondering if I am going hiatus on this story, don't worry. ****I am still writing, because I enjoy writing this fanfriction. What I wrote so far has not even reached about 1/3 of what I have in mind. That is still a lot of ground to cover so that just means I have to write more to satisfy my imaginations.**

**Post Amnesia arc tends to be a little long stretch, mostly because of the timelines, so hopefully it will take a couple more chapters before i start on the reunion.**

***Did a slight correction, it's Suzanna who helped Ichika at the undergound level, not Shizuna. (May 11th 2013)**

**Without further due, let's start:)**

* * *

**30****th**** November, Pacific Ocean, Orimura Island forest**

Ichika brushed the sweat off his forehead as he proceeds to skin the rabbit he caught.

Bare handed, he twisted the rabbit's head and snapped it out of the body.

He placed the now headless rabbit upside down, and squeezed the body, letting the blood flow to the ground.

Once he ensured that the dead rabbit was drained most of its blood, he took out the only thing he was allowed to have, a Swiss army knife, and began to cut of the layer of rabbit skin.

He then proceeds to remove the rabbit's organs, dumping each organ to the side of the damp forest floor.

Now that the meat is left, Ichika took out a sharpened stick he prepared and pierced the stick into the dangling meat.

After that comes the fire and the air filled with the smell of roast meat.

It has already been five days since he was in the island forest.

After Madoka brought him back to the family, the old man sent him to the family island villa for the first step Ichika needs in order to prove that he is capable to adapt, overcome and survive.

"_The first lesson, is about survival." Ichirou explained._

_He was standing at the edge of the forest, seeing Ichika off._

"_Don't be too confident if you can survive five standard days, this is just the start. Once you succeed, it only shows that you have great potential." He continued._

"_Did Madoka also went through this?" Ichika asked._

"_Everyone in this family went through this for three days. But that is only because they went in young. A young mind and body learns fast when it is young so they only need three days to learn."_

"_I see…"_

"_You on the other hand, started your training late. Since you are 16 years old, it takes a longer time than the usual age for your body to learn about surviving."_

"_When did Madoka did this?"_

"_When she was 11 years old."_

"… _Ouch."_

"_But that is normal for anyone in the Main Family. An ordinary member of the Branch Family went in at 14."_

"…"

"_I know what you are thinking, about the fact that officer cadets of any military force would go into the forest for about two weeks or more. But that is when they had been trained before hand."_

"…"

"_But you know nothing at all. Being thrown into such harsh environment without knowing anything and finding whatever means to stay alive for five days. Now that is _true_ survival."_

"_So you do believe that I will find one way or another… to survive these five days?"_

"_Use whatever method you see fit. In time, you will realize that the forest will provide all that you need. All that matters is how are you going to use your environment to your advantage."_

The dangling meat soon turned from red to brown.

Once it started to blacken by a bit, Ichika knew the meat was ready.

He began to consume the meat, savoring its rich natural taste.

Out of all the five days, this was only his first catch of meat.

Most of the time, he had been surviving on whatever edible plants and fruits he can scavenge for.

It may sound quite miserable, but in fact, it is actually enough for Ichika to stay fit.

Come to think of it, the old man was actually right.

This forest did have all that Ichika needed.

At the start, Ichika was clueless as to how he was going to survive.

His first concern was finding a water source.

The average human body can go on without food for about one month, but cannot go on without water beyond three days.

After tracking in the forest, he had stumbled upon a waterfall.

Ichika then made sure he memorized the very location of that waterfall since it is his only source of water.

The second thing that Ichika needed is a means to protect himself in case there are wild animals in this forest.

Since he is not allowed to use the IS, Ichika only could fashion a weapon for himself using whatever he can find.

Ichika managed to find a long branch, thin but solid.

He then used the Swiss knife to slowly edge the sharpened tip out.

Now that his hand made weapon is done, all that matters is food, and a place to stay.

Thankfully, the trees around Ichika provided a number of edible fruits, though Ichika often avoided the fungi and mushrooms.

Thanks to certain knowledge from Tabane-sensei's brainwave cockpit, Ichika is able to recognize about half of the fruits and vegetables that are deemed edible.

In order to make a place to stay, shelter is a crucial thing.

In order to sole that, Ichika found some bark and twigs and fashioned several lines of cordage

He secured the lines between three trees and tied fallen leaves together so that if there is rain, it won't hit the bottom.

By the third day, the shelter is complete.

Ichika did not expand on the shelter anymore, as his five days are about to be up.

Living like this for five days, can really push your body to the limit, scourging for food, ensuring hygiene, making sure that the water stays drinkable… and the list can go on.

As Ichika looked up into the sky, he then noticed that the sun is going down.

Ichika smiled.

He could not feel anything but accomplishment.

He has successfully managed to stay fit in this forest for five days without any knowledge on how to survive.

Now, all that matters is getting back to the rally point.

Ichika got up, extinguished the fire with his pee, and started to back track.

**Later that evening, At the edge of the island forest**

Madoka could not help but pace around.

She was anxious about her twin's current well being.

She had no doubts on her brother's capability to survive, but even so, she cannot dismiss the fact that something might happen to him.

As she paced around, she made sure to make her steps not so obvious.

The old man is only a few steps in front of her.

He was looking at the edge of the forest, his back facing towards her.

She did not want to arouse the old man's attention.

Then, slowly, a silhouette appeared at the edge of the forest.

The closer the figure came, Madoka immediately recognized her twin.

Compared to what she saw five days earlier, he was much dirtier and messier.

There are dirt and mud everywhere, including his bandages.

Madoka made a mental note to prepare a new set of bandages.

If the dirt and mud managed to find its way inside the bandages, Ichika-nii's facial wound might end up being infected heavily.

"Very good." Orimura Ichirou said.

He appeared rather pleased.

"Perhaps you are wondering about the purpose of me doing this to you?" he asked.

Ichika only nodded in response.

"Now that you managed to survive for the past five days, you have only shown that you have the capability to do what it takes to survive. That is a necessary trait, for every family Head must consider all options available in order to ensure that the family survives in this harsh world."

"…"

"Many obstacles the Head will come across are always related to the survival of his own family. This is an inescapable fact. That is why, as the 4th candidate, learning how to survive personally in a harsh environment is a necessary step."

"…

"This is only the beginning. But rest for now, tomorrow, Madoka will give you your first assignment."

"What is this first assignment?"

"It is something related to what you just done, but more realistic."

"…"

"Once you finish your first assignment, the real job begins, so prepare yourself thoroughly for it."

**In the next morning, Ichika POV**

Hmp!

Why is it so hot?

Let's see… what time what time?

…

…

8:06 am.

It shouldn't be this hot in the morning, and what is that smell?

It smells, like a lady is in the room.

And I don't mean those perfumes the ladies always use.

This scent is different, like a lady's natural scent.

That can only mean one thing.

I pulled out the blanket and looked down.

…

…

Yup, I was right.

Madoka.

She snuck into my bed again.

Sigh…

It never fails to surprise me how… childish this imouto can be.

I mean come on… we are already 16 years old, yet Madoka insisted on behaving like a young girl with her lovely brother.

Oh well, got to do something about this.

"Madoka, wake up please."

"Mm… five more minutes…"

What the… that sloppiness, you are a candidate to become the next family Head! Act like it!

"Get up! It's already 8 am!"

"Mm!"

It seems she does not want to let go.

I tried to get out of the bed.

…

…

Damn…

Madoka's grip on me is surprisingly strong.

Ok, that's it.

Thinking in my head, I summoned [Shiroshiki]'s forearm frames.

The 5th generation IS responded immediately without any hesitation.

The metal layers eventually created space between me and Madoka.

Indirectly, Madoka was pushed away.

But before I know it, she was pushed a little too far to the edge of the bed.

I can hear a loud 'Bong' as Madoka felled out of the bed.

Almost instantly, she popped her head up again.

"EH?! That is so mean Ichika-nii!" She whined.

"…Why are you even in my bed?"

"Eh? Because we have not seen each other for five days so…"

"Stop sneaking into my bed! We are already 16!"

"EEEHHH?!"

**At the island villa dining hall,**

The island villa was much more luxurious than what Ichika expected.

It seems to be more of a mix between a resort and a hotel.

Despite the sea shores, the villa had a developed pool that can be easily seen on the 1st floor with all the huge glass windows.

The island villa also had a number of entertainments.

They had a billiard room, a tennis court and even a bowling alley.

Every room within the villa is all air-conditioned, meaning to say, cold or cooling.

But surprisingly enough, they are not used most of the time.

My guess is because, most family members spend more time studying or doing other jobs.

It seems that there are some cousins who lived here, instead of in Kyoto.

Madoka told me once that we had our own intellectual headquarters established here, since our family needed all sorts of vital information to help our businesses.

So I guess my cousins here are in a way… stationed here, since they take care of the family's intellectual equipment.

But even so, I guess they also take their meals at different times.

Right now, I am in the villa's dinning hall.

But I only saw several cousins.

Perhaps they are all taking shifts?

Maintaining communication equipment is a lot more complicated than it sounds.

Imagine all the wires, hardware and scanners.

It must take specialized training to handle this sort of thing.

"Ne… is that who I think it is?"

"Yea… it's the newcomer."

"He's the 4th candidate right?"

"Hmm… he does not seem special to me…"

Whoa… I better focus more on myself for now.

Let's see, where do I sit?

Ah… good, there is an isolated table at a corner for two.

In any case, I got until early next year for the old man to make his final decision.

He even said that I will get my first assignment today, so I better eat enough right now.

I wonder, what would my first assignment be like?

Perhaps something related to family work?

From Tabane-sensei's brainwave cockpit, I have a rough understanding of all the stuff that my family does, industry, business and banking.

It can be work related to any of this, or it can also be related to some decision-making.

If I get it right, the family Head must be someone who can make the crucial decisions for the family.

My assignment might be something in relation to that.

…

Oh well, no point wondering about it now.

Breakfast… is more like a buffet.

There are huge tin buffet catering trays arranged at one side of the hall, and the menu theme is western.

They had scrambled eggs, French white bread, sausages branded from Germany and Poland, Nordic smoked meat, slices of Gouda cheese along with apple juice.

The tastes are all fabulous, since they are all cooked by hired chefs.

I heard that the food catered here are less traditional compared to the family mansion.

I took about two servings, for I know that today will be a long one.

"Ok Ichika-nii~!" Madoka interrupted.

She sat right opposite me with her own plate of food.

She took about one out of everything for each serving.

"What is it Madoka?"

Madoka gave me a happy smile.

She then reached for her side, brought out a huge bundle of papers, and landed them on the tableside.

The huge masses of papers landed with a 'Thud'.

…

…

"Madoka, what is this?"

"Our next assignment~!"

Our next assignment?

Don't tell me… paper work?

But judging from the contents… they look more operational.

"Madoka… I thought I am going to receive my first assignment?"

"Yup! This is Ichika-nii's first assignment, but I am going to do it with you~."

So I am going to get some help for my first assignment… it shouldn't be that bad.

"All right Ichika-nii, here is what we are going to do."

"Oh ok."

"Our current job, is to locate an individual, and take him out."

Take him out?

"Wait Madoka. Take out… as in… to kill?"

"Yup, kill."

Wait! Kill? I don't think I can do that… WAIT WHY ARE WE EVEN GOING TO KILL SOMEONE?!

"Madoka… why are we even going to kill someone?"

"Well, our target is a high ranking individual in Phantom Task. He crossed some of our cousins in the past, so it is time for pay back."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I thought this assignment is going to be something related to family work!"

"…? This is family work."

"No! I mean stuff related to what? Banking, Industry…"

Madoka tilted her head, giving me a "?".

…

…

"Ah… I forgot to tell you…" she said.

"Huh?"

"Well Ichika-nii, all that banking, business and industry part are true, but they are a cover."

"A cover?"

"What our family really does, is to take out individuals or organizations that deemed a threat to both our family and Japan's stability."

"… Hai?"

"Basically put, spying, assassinations – "

"Ok wait! … Why is our family even doing this kind of stuff?"

"… I guess I got some time to explain."

"Well, then?"

"Our family, is one of the few surviving fragments of Imperial Japan."

Imperial… Japan?

"Unlike what most people believe that the Japan today is better, we still generally believe that Japan would be better off if it was left in its prewar condition."

"Wait. How can we even think that?"

"So Ichika-nii thinks that the Japan today is better?"

"… Yes."

"Then you are clearly mistaken."

"How so?"

"Look at this current society then Ichika-nii. Once we are a great Empire with a strong economy that can even take out the whole of China. Now we have to suck up to the UN every time, particularly the Americans."

"…"

"Look at the Japan today! Our economy is staggering, it is not recovering. Our living standards are increasing by the day, and the parliament is always changing prime ministers at irregular intervals whom they all always switched in-between goals."

"…"

Do you think that this solves our issues? No it doesn't. Where-as in the past, we are very capable enough to be one of the first few nations who managed to get out of the damn Great Depression of the early 1930s."

"…"

"What is worse is when it always comes to the IS. In the past, we can stand up to the entire League of Nations. But now, we have to suck up in fear of what other nations can do to us, such that we have to surrender all we have about the ISes to the world, especially the greedy major powers."

"But that is because of our military. In the past, we had an army, but now, we only have a small defense force. It is obvious that we will fear what other world powers can do to us."

"And who is responsible for that?"

"… The Americans."

"Precisely."

"…"

"Our family, had been specializing and working in the underground world so that we can change Japan bit by bit, or at least, make it be as it is."

"So… we want to bring Japan back to the past?"

"No. We want Japan to triumph."

"…?"

"We want Japan to triumph, so that we can be strong, so that we can no longer be subservient to any nation."

"So if I get it right, our family just want Japan to be more independent and more capable to look after its own interests… right?"

"Without letting any nation to poke its nose into our business."

"But why the isolationalism? In this current age, it is all about globalization and global community – "

"Ichika-nii, don't give me that crap. Don't tell me you still believe that everything is all neat and co-operative? Don't be so naïve."

"…"

"If you look at this whole family, we are all united in our distrust of the UN, particularly since what happened after the 'White Knight Incident'."

Ah… I recall something about that.

Basically, after the 'White Knight Incident', a certain country 'A' was like 'you damned Japan, creating that IS and causing chaos in the world, at least you should build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs'. (LN volume 1)

"That certain country 'A' is really a rogue." Madoka said.

Yes… I can finally agree with you.

"This newfound burden enforced upon Japan, really created a rift between our family members and the UN. Trust me, not one single member of the Orimura family approved of such an oppressive treatment towards our nation, and I hope that includes you Ichika-nii."

"Yea… I can agree with you."

"If our family were to go out on the public and voice out this opinion, do you think the public will listen?"

"… No."

"And that is why we turn to the underground world. If we can't change things on the surface, we will instigate change from the shadows. If there is a threat to our family, believes and goals, we take them out."

…

…

"Ok… I think I got everything." I said.

"Yippee! Now let's get back on track~."

…

…

To be honest, I am starting to be unsure of where I really stand in this family…

"So… who is this target?" I asked.

"Akira Eujini."

"Wait… a Japanese?"

"Phantom Task has employed people of various nationalities Ichika-nii, don't be so surprised."

"If there are so many nationalities, then what is Phantom Task's goal?"

"I am still unsure. I have been in their operative squads for a few months, but even that is not enough to gauge Phantom Task's motives."

"… So how has this… Akira Eujini becomes a target that we need to take out?"

"Well… our cousins are involved in some underground mission, but they stumbled upon some of Phantom Task's workers."

"…"

"Our cousins who got caught claimed they got set up by the client."

"So this Akira Eujini is the client?"

"More than that. I heard the name somewhere before when I was in Phantom Task, so I went to check."

"And?"

"She was part of Phantom Task's squad 9 so if we are going to take her out, we might end up facing a full Operational Squad from Phantom Task."

"Wait Madoka, I thought you are in Phantom Task? Then why would Phantom Task target our family?"

"Few people knew of my true identity in Phantom Task, and they are not from the Broad of the Directors. Plus, the Operative Squads usually work independently due to the fact that they receive independent instructions from the various Broad of directors. So it is not like each squad really know what the other squad does, at least until the job is done."

"… So this Akira Eujini set our cousins up because she did not know of your true identity?"

"That can be a matter of ignorance. I suspect something bigger for the motives."

"Like what?"

"That is for us to find out. Anyways, according to the latest Intel, she is sighted in Nankoku."

Nankoku?

That's in Shikoku island.

"Apparently, she hold herself up in a local urban building where all the staff are mostly workers related to Phantom Task."

"So that means Squad 9 right?"

"Yup~, and also other support staff members."

"Wouldn't it be difficult to reach her?"

"Nope~. Ichika-nii, just focus on Akira Eujini. I'll take care of the others."

"Wait… just the two of us?"

"Yup! I'll take care of the rest of Squad 9. Ichika-nii will handle Akira Eujini."

And leave you alone to face all the other operative members?

Besides, why are the two of us going to do it alone?

"Madoka, you don't have to do this."

"Hmm? Why?... Oh Ichika-nii, you don't have to worry~."

"Of course I'm worried. What if something happens?"

"It's ok, I got experience. If I want to talk it in RPG terms, you are level 1, I'm at level 50."

… Has there always been such a difference between us?

Or is it because I lost my memories?

"Ichika-nii, this is a test from the old man, to see if you can overcome this kind of obstacle. From the very start, you are supposed to do this alone."

Alone?

"The reason why I am helping you is because you are not… trained in any way, and because the old man is more concern of your survival rates these days."

It must be because of what happened to the 27th generation.

"So this is the game plan."

Here it comes.

"Since I am still a legitimate member of Phantom Task, I can enter the facility."

"Won't they be suspicious since you are alone from another squad?"

"They will, but as long as I am able to convince them, it won't be a problem since I know all the codes, passwords and other forms of secretive communications to ensure the staff that I am from Phantom Task."

"So you go in first, then what?"

"I'll use two days, to map the layout of the building and the possible buildings our target will be in."

"What next?"

"On the third day, we'll move. I'll go in first, and sabotage their movements."

"Won't the alarm sound off if something goes wrong?"

"It will, or rather, we are going to make use of it."

"How?"

"I'll sabotage their communications to the outside first, then I'll cause an explosion that will raise the alarm."

"What's the alarm for then?"

"To let Squad 9 know that there is finally a traitor to deal with. I'll draw all their attention. Ichika-nii will find and locate Akira Eujini."

"Ok."

"Once we're both done, we will get Akira Eujini, get what we want, and then kill her along with any live witnesses, which directly means taking the whole of Phantom Task's squad 9."

"You mean you want me to… kill Akira Eujini?"

"Yup~! I even got the old man's approval for Ichika-nii to do the killing."

"The old man approved?!"

"Yup~! He agreed, saying 'Letting Ichika get his first kill now would further help in his process in catching up with all the others'."

That old man… I am so going to get him.

…

…

But wait… does that mean all my cousins have already killed someone?

"Madoka… you are not the only one that has killed someone right?"

"Nope~ everyone in our family already had their first kill by the age of 15."

_Everyone already had their first kill…_

First kill when you are 15… just what is called 'normal' in the family?

"Oh… and one more thing Ichika-nii."

"What?"

"You have to find your own way there. Since I will be leaving this afternoon."

"… Ok."

Let alone killing, even I have to go to a place I don't know on my own.

It looks like I have to do things the hard way from the very start.

"Don't forget to go back to the doctors before we start. Today is the day."

Today?

… Oh right, my regular checkup day.

It looks like I need to go back to Tabane-sensei's island.

Hmm… it won't be that bad.

It should be fine using [Shiroshiki] to travel, since there would be no one from the outside world to see me.

I mean, I am currently deep in the Pacific Ocean.

The only thing I ought to worry about are the satellites.

But the chances of them catching [Shiroshiki] on image are quite… slim.

I don't know how, but I am feeling that today is a good day to use the IS.

**About an hour later, back in Dr. Shinonono's island**

"Looks like everything is alright." Dr. Shimazu said.

He was sitting down in front of me, just giving me another checkup.

"At least the bleeding has stopped for now. But the fact that the wound has not fully clotted still worries me."

"But it has already stopped bleeding already… so."

"No, the fact that the wound has not fully clotted still worries me. As long as the wound is not clotted, there is still a chance that you might loose a lot of blood, and it is not easy to stop blood flow at the head."

"Even with the bandages?"

"Bandages are still not enough. You must make sure that the area must be clean and sterile."

"It seems he does not need any medicine Karaka-san." Another voice said.

A lady walked into the room and leaned on the side of the wall.

She had black robust hair tied into a ponytail, where the knot was tied more to the right side, letting the remaining hair rest on her right shoulder.

"Perhaps, but maybe we should provide him with additional pain killers should the wound start to ache again." Dr. Shimazu advised.

Just who is this lady?

I never met her before.

Did she recently arrive?

The lady diverted her attention from Dr. Shimazu, and caught my gaze.

"Hmm? Oh hi, we never met. I'm Dr. Kanaha Osami, I was Dr. Shimazu's former colleague."

"_Current_ colleague. We are working together again." Dr. Shimazu corrected.

Dr. Kanaha Osami… if I remember the name correctly, she is the only other female in Tabane-sensei's former research team.

It seems she specializes in the link between the pilot and the IS, making her field of expertise fall under improving the synchronization rate between pilot and IS.

Dr. Shimazu then gave me a questioning look.

"You seemed… different since the last time we met. What exactly happened?"

"Nothing much. Madoka just brought me back to the family."

Dr. Shimazu raised an eyebrow.

"I was not aware that you and Chifuyu had parents, let alone a twin sister."

"The other side of the family." I quickly answered.

"Hmm… interesting."

Then Dr. Kanaha interrupted.

"How's the 5th generation IS Orimura-kun?"

"… The nausea feeling I get from it has been a lot better compared to the time when I first touched it, otherwise, it has been very responsive."

"Oh? How is the synchronization rate responsive compared to let's say… the [Golem III]?"

"I would say at least 5 times more responsive. If you want me to compare more specifically, I would say… while [Golem III] response to my thoughts in about 1 – 2 seconds, [Shiroshiki] responded in a speed that is as fast as the biological neurons transmitting their electro pulses from the catalyst to the brain."

"Oh my… it is _that_ fast?"

"Well… Tabane-sensei said that 5th generations are meant to emphasize on the synchronization rate, so I would say the responding rate of [Shiroshiki] has been improved to a great deal."

"Interesting… very interesting. I wonder how she does it… maybe she…"

Now Dr. Kanaha is totally lost in her own thoughts, muttering to herself.

…

Are all the scientists who formerly worked with Tabane-sensei all like this?

"Nicely done Orimura-kun." Dr. Shimazu said.

He gave me a thumbs up… wait what?

"What did I do?"

"I was wondering when she would allow me to finish. Now that you throw in some ideas in her head, her mind will be in circles before she comes back to reality. Since her field of specialty is in the synchronization rate. She has always been looking for methods to maximize the links between pilot and machine. I guess your 5th generation IS must have caught her attention."

I see… hold on a second.

"Dr. Kanaha… she was the only researcher that remained in Japan right?"

"That's right."

"Does that mean that all of Japan's ISes had an improved synchronization rates compared to other countries?"

"I won't say that yet. There are a lot of unexplained factors revolving the synchronization rates of the IS."

"Such as… what?"

"Well… from what I know, there are genetic factors where by a person needs to be born with certain… traits. Other factors include the personality of both the pilot and the AI within the IS Core.

"I see..."

"But let's not discuss this anymore."

"…? Why?"

"My gut feelings are telling me that this current conversation is going to be a long one, and I would hate to be interrupted again once we finish."

Oh… it seems he wants to finish the medical checkup asap.

"Now… back to the original topic, since the wound have at least stop bleeding, we will give you additional pain killers and some anti-histamine creams to reduce the chances of the facial wound getting infected –"

"Umm… excuse me."

"What now?! I'm already finishing up here!" Dr. Shimazu turned around.

He expected to see another colleague.

But his gaze fell down to a 12 – 13 year old girl with silver hair tied into three part knots of the long hair at waist level.

"… Shinonono Ku?" I said.

"Hai, Ichika-sama."

"Oh no… Tabane sent you for Orimura-kun didn't she?" Dr. Shimazu added.

"Hai."

"Can she wait? I'm almost done."

"… How long?"

"Ten seconds."

"… Ok."

**Approximately 15 seconds later**

After getting the medicines from Dr. Shimazu, I was soon being led by Ku-chan to Tabane-sensei's lab.

…

…

Even now, I am not sure what Tabane-sensei wants with me.

I can speculate that it is regarding [Shiroshiki].

But I have not touched it at all since Madoka brought me back to Kyoto.

Wearing it is one thing, but using the IS itself is another matter.

…

…

Maybe I should ask Ku-chan what Tabane-sensei has been up to recently.

It would be wise to predict what is in stall for me.

…

But then again, that peerless genius is entirely unpredictable.

…

Sigh…

"Ku-chan, what has Tabane-sensei been doing lately?"

"She has been working on another IS."

"… It's not a 5th generation right?"

"I am not sure… she started on the exoskeleton, but she stopped halfway."

She stopped halfway?

…

…

I got a bad feeling about this.

Ku-chan opened the door to Tabane-sensei's laboratory.

As usual, there is no surprise the site.

Despite our efforts to tidy the place, the laboratory gradually became messier.

I can see bits and pieces of wires, metal pieces, mechanical parts and even several holographic screens scattered everywhere.

…

…

Damn… we should really hire a maid.

No… make that ten maids.

Someone really needs to help poor Ku-chan.

"Ah! Hi Ikkun~!"

"Hi Tabane-sensei."

"Fufufu~."

Tabane-sensei now begin to study me, as if trying to figure how I would react to whatever she has for me.

…

…

Whatever she planned, I hope I lived to see the next day.

"Ikkun~ Ikkun~ Ikkun~! How's [Shiroshiki]~?"

"It's good. But I have not really used it yet."

I spent five days in the forest without using it, if you are going to expect me to use [Shiroshiki] already, too bad.

"Hmm~… oh well, never mind."

"So what do you have for me?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you about a special feature I included into the 5th generation IS."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, this new system that I made allows the pilot to gain access to anything he needs from the IS."

"… Such as what?"

"Synchronization rate, how to better input a power move, and even sending private messages to other ISes."

Oh wow… that's very convenient.

"So how do I really use it?"

"Just think of it."

Just think of it?

I focus the thought in my head.

Ok… then let's check my synchronization rate.

Then, it happened.

Multiple holographic screens appeared in front of me, one by one.

The first holographic screen is a home page, saying 'Welcome to the genius Tabane's 5th generation IS'.

Then, the second holographic screen led me to a long list of folders.

Then more holographic screens just led me deeper into one of the macro folders, until finally the last holographic screen, which is the latest to pop out, brought me to the synchronization rate.

The screen basically shows a wavelength screen along with some percentages.

There are two main wavelengths, under two categories, Synchronization and Ambiguity.

It seems that my synchronization percentage is 59%, while the remaining 41% is under ambiguity.

My overall synchronization rate is C.

…

That does not seem good does it?

"Tabane-sensei, why is my synchronization rate not so high?"

"Hmm… maybe it has something to do with the fact that Ikkun never used it at all?"

Ah… how stupid of me.

Of course, the only way to increase the synchronization rate with the IS is to continue working with the same IS Core.

Wait, but I thought the 4th generation [Akatsubaki] had a synchronization rate of S with its pilot?

Was Tabane-sensei's imouto that strong?

"Tabane-sensei, how is it that the 4th generation [Akatsubaki] has an extremely high synchronization rate?"

"That's because I made it so. But how weird. I already imputed Ikkun's data and all the other necessary details, by right ikkun should have achieved the same level of synchronization rate as Houki-chan."

"… Perhaps it might have something to do with the nausea effect when I first touched it."

5th generation IS is made to maximize the synchronization rate between pilot and machine.

It might need another set of requirements in order for the pilot to reach a certain level.

"Tabane-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"How about I experiment on it? I might figure something out with this new system you created. If I ever need something done, I'll just ask you then."

"Ah ha ha~. Ikkun is starting to think like a good student~. Yup! Sensei loves outstanding students the best~!"

It's just my own curiosity at work here, Tabane-sensei.

**Back at the Orimura island villa, 11:38 am**

I slowly decelerated [Shiroshiki]'s speed, as I approached the island shores.

Once the sand is directly below me, I lowered myself until I am a few centimeters from the surface.

As I landed, the sand shifted upon contact, reminding me that I am still wearing my thin layered IS suit.

…

I really need to change the suit's design.

Not only is it thin, my abdomen is widely revealed.

Perhaps after the assignment…

"Ah! There you are…"

…?

I turned around to see a girl.

She has short cut hair, whose side bangs reach the lowest ends of her pinna.

She looks like a rather lively girl.

"Hi, I'm Orimura Kin."

"Hi, I'm – "

"You don't have to tell me your name bandaged-faced Oni-san~."

Wha… bandage-faced Oni-san?

"What do you want?"

"Just Madoka-sama's messenger."

A message from Madoka?

"She wants you to tell you that she already left."

Oh… that's rather fast.

"She also wants me to tell you to go look for Onoe oba-san before you go."

Oba-san?

Is she someone of the 27th generation?

Now that is a given.

"… Where can I find her?"

"In the intellectual apartment 3rd level, second room from the left once you exit from the lift."

"… What is her role in the family's intellectual department?"

"She is the equipment counselor. If any problems arise in regards to technical difficulties that proved too difficult to solve, she would be usually approached."

Oh… wow.

"Ok… thanks for telling me."

"It's ok. Umm… can I ask for a personal favor Ichika-sama?"

"…? What?"

"When you are done, if you have time…"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you teach me the IS?"

…

"Teach? The IS?"

"Hai!"

Is she inspired by the fact that I am the only guy who can use one?

"... Why are you interested in the IS?"

"Well... I saw you when you took off and landed with the IS! I really want to feel what is it like flying around like that!"

Oh… so it is about me using the IS so freely like that, which ended up inspring her to give it a try.

"… I'll see what I can do. But it is not like we have an available IS right now."

"Oh…"

All of a sudden she looked down.

…

…

"I'll look it up. If Madoka and I find an available IS, perhaps we can start from there."

"Oh? Thank you so much! Bandage-faced oni-san!"

"… Please don't call me that."

**In the intellectual apartment 3****rd**** level, second room from the… you guys know the rest**

I stood in front of the room door, and knocked.

"Come in! It's not locked!"

A feminine voice can be heard from within.

"Excuse me for intruding."

I went in.

The room is generally like an office room.

There is a working desk, a working table computer and file lockers, all neatly arranged.

Sitting directly at the working desk is a woman in her late 30s.

I cannot help but watch.

She was a beautiful and moreover exceptionally charming woman, and that wasn't an exaggeration.

She had brown hair arranged in a similar hairstyle to Dr. Kanaha's, a ponytail where the knot was tied more to the right side, letting the remaining hair rest on her right shoulder.

More over, she had an extremely slender figure that can rival any fashion models, and her bust size was ample enough that I can see her cleavage from this distance.

And on top of everything, she is wearing a lady's suit.

…

…

Of all clothes, why wear a bloody suit?

I already have enough pain in my head recalling vague memories about a Spartan like lady in a suit, jamming my head with that attendance record book.

"Umm… I was told by Madoka to come and look for you." Was all I can say.

"Ah… so you are the bandaged-face oni-san." she smiled with a lady's grin.

What the…

"Ah ha ha, forgive me Ichika-kun. I tend to fired up whenever I get the latest gossips."

"… You are counselor Onoe right?"

"Hai. Or to be more specific, I'm Orimura Onoe."

An Orimura at such an age, well that confirms it, she is definitely someone from the 27th generation.

"No offenses, but I thought the 27th generation died out."

"Ah… indeed most of us are dead, but not all of us are gone Ichika-kun. The remaining members such as myself are still alive because we are more from the support groups."

Hmm… that makes sense.

"Members like me nowadays are assigned to positions that are more meant to… assist the 28th generation. Whenever the young ones such as yourself had any problems, we are the first ones they will look for."

"Umm… just for my own understanding, just how many more oba-sans and oji-sans do I have?"

"Hmm? Including me, you have around…"

She started counting with her head.

"Five."

Five… wow that's…

"Small right?"

What the… did she just read my mind?

"… Sorry I even asked."

She looked at me for several seconds.

Then…

"AH HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA!"

"… What is so funny?"

"HA HA, nothing, HA HA HA HA HA HA."

…

…

"Ah… forgive me. Though you look like your father strongly, your personality is more like your mothers."

… I never saw that one coming.

"My mother… what was she like?"

"Hmm? If I were to put it simply, she is a rare Yamato Nadeshiko."

"… She is not like Madoka right?"

I have to admit it, though my twin has the looks of a Yamato Nadeshiko, her personality is definitely off the record.

"Ah… no worries, your mother is not someone like Madoka."

Oh! That's good.

"Your mother is brought up by a well prestige clan. She was given quite the education and upbringing to be a lady. And when I mean lady, I really mean the nice, ever-caring kind of personality, who would never discriminate against others."

Oh wow… looks like dad found a perfect soul mate.

Then, Onoe oba-san giggled.

"You know what is the funny thing about your mother?"

"What?"

"Her mind is so easy to read. Every time, whenever we would all gather at the family mansion, we girls would always make fun of her, creating all sorts of ruse and mischief."

… Now I know who gave me the genetic trait that can make others read my mind so easily.

"Anyways, we can always talk about your parents later. I believe you have a proper job to do right now."

Oh right.

I am supposed to go meet up with Madoka.

"Right… here is the list of things you will need." Onoe oba-san said.

…

"You need a phone, a wallet, a sling bag, a Swiss knife, pick locking tools."

"Ok."

"You also need a new ID card to move around Kyoto. The old man has asked me to arrange one for you."

"A new ID card huh?"

"Oh yes, don't worry about the name. The old man has given you the alias name of Saiyoka."

She passed me an ID card.

It is exactly the same with Madoka's ID card that she used when we alighted at Kyoto.

It has my latest picture, which has the facial bandages, ID number and the Orimura family Mon.

She also gave me a new passport, with the same ID information.

…

…

Orimura Saiyoka… that's not a bad name.

"You also need a weapon to take out your target. In such missions, usually small arms are preferable. I would recommend getting a pistol."

Wait… a pistol?

"You can go down to the underground level. We got a variety of pistols you can choose. Take your time, but make sure you don't keep Madoka-san waiting."

"Just one question, how am I going to get to the rally point?"

"Well, we indented a ferry to get you back to Japan. But we'll drop you off directly at Shikoku. We also prepared you a train ticket to get to Nankoku. How you settle everything is up to you."

"… Just to ask, do I even have money?"

"You have a reserved account since you were born, under the Orimura banking departments."

Well, at least I _do_ finally have some cash.

"But I am quite surprised."

"Hai?"

"The old man did not delete your account when Chifuyu-chan took you away. I think he must be speculating for you to return all these years, and it looks like his patience was rewarded."

… I really wonder.

"I need a card to access the bank account don't I?"

"Yup, you can find everything downstairs. Just show your cousins the list, they will direct you to the equipments."

**Underground level**

*Ding*

The lift door opened.

My eyes are directed to a rather… dim room.

The lights are on, but their numbers are still too few to illuminate the spacious room.

If this is the underground level, then it must really occupy more ground than the 1st level.

There is electronic equipment everywhere of various sorts.

Newsfeed, radar maps, Internet, tracing cameras, signal detectors, communication tracers, etc.

There is even a section isolated at the side of the room.

It looks like it is more like a store section where they standby spare equipment and the like.

There are a number of staff members around.

Judging by their age, they are most likely more cousins.

Well, might as well approach the nearest one.

My nearest cousin is a girl at about my age.

She had silky straight brown hair that she allowed to fall down to her waist level.

She did not tie her hair in any manner, making it look slightly messy.

She is sitting at a station, looking at one of those computers that is currently tracing some form of wireless signal.

Her eyes are rather focused, and she is scribbling some notes down.

"Umm… excuse me." I said.

"Wait! One moment!"

…

…

She paused for a bit, then wrote down her last sentence.

"Ok done."

She turned her head and looked at me.

…

…

"So you are the newcomer eh?"

"I guess you can call me that."

"I see. Well, Kanata and Akihiro did not seem to welcome you as much as Madoka does."

That goes without saying.

"So how can I help you today bandage-faced oni-san?"

"Well, for a start, introduce yourself, and second, don't call me that."

"I'm Orimura Suzanna, and before you start recruiting me as your ally, let me tell you that I take no sides in the succession matter."

Taking sides?

"I'm told by Oboe oba-san to come here to get this list of things that I need." I said.

I then passed her the list of items.

Orimura Suzanna looked at the list for a couple of seconds.

"Hmm… simply basic items. Ok come over here."

With that, she left her station and led me to the isolated section where all the spare equipment are all on standby.

She then told me to wait at a distance while she checked through the items.

She then placed each item in front of her one by one.

My phone, my bankcard, pick locking tools, somec first aid kit, and a sling bag.

"Here is all that you need. What else?"

"I need a pistol."

"A small firearm? The weapon block is over there."

She indicated me to another isolated section of the underground level.

This time, it has displays of various firearms, some of it considered illegal.

"If you need to try out the weapons, there is a sound proof room for the live firing range just to the side."

I approached the pistol selection point.

There are a variety of pistols, made from every country.

I tired a mixed number.

The Turkish Akdal Ghost TR-01 pistol, the Argentine Ballester-Molina, the Russian PP-2000, and some more others.

But for some reason, after each trial, I find myself uncomfortable using them.

I need something simpler.

I took the Berretta M9 GGB.

The grip fell is nice, but I wonder.

I went into the sound proof room, stood at the platform, and aimed.

Bang!

…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The recoil seems fine.

Accuracy wise, it is pretty good too.

I then came out of the room, and looked for the waiting Suzanna.

"… Ok, I'll take this."

"The Berretta? Funny, I prefer the Desert Eagle." She said.

"Is there anything else I need?"

"Ah yes… The train tickets."

Orimura Suzanna walked to another section full of file lockers, and took out folder registered with my name on it.

She took out two small rectangular pieces of paper.

Two tickets… it must mean one for going and one for coming back.

"Here, don't loose them."

I took the tickets.

"The indented ferry is already waiting for you at the beach shore, you are free to use it when you are ready. But since you are not leaving Japan, you might as well travel light."

"Understood, what else do you have for me?"

"If you want my advice? Keep a low profile. Things can get quite messy if the enemy knows who you are."

"Ok."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Please change. If you are going travel around the mainland in that kind of sports outfit, people will think that you are crazy."

**1****st**** December, Japan, Shikoku, Nankoku, 9:47 am**

"Hmm~ Hmm~, Hmm~." Madoka hummed happily.

So far, everything has gone just as planned.

Once the mission starts, she has few doubts that they will fail.

The plan is highly considered to be idiot-proof, plain and simple.

Just get in, sabotage their communications, create a ruse, kill off most of the members, leave the target to Ichika-nii and leave.

They will both be gone before Phantom Task knows what hit them.

However, if there is anything she ought to worry about, it is about Ichika-nii.

Madoka was most certain that her twin will have hesitations when it comes to killing a human being.

She can see the doubt on his face whenever they speak of Akira Eujini.

Though Ichika-nii did not sound off his troubled mind, Madoka can already tell how uncomfortable he is feeling.

But it won't really matter.

Once the mission starts and once Ichika-nii cornered Akira Eujini, she will be there to witness her twin's first kill.

Should there be any emotional obstacles within her twin, Madoka swore that she would see to it that Ichika-nii would overcome the doubts by his own will.

In spotting the stage where the whole plot unfolds, the urban building secretly used by Phantom Task's Operative Squad 9, Madoka reached for her own handbag.

She took out a black mask that is meant to only cover the upper half of her face.

Usually, she would appear in such a manner whenever she is working outside the family.

So far, the only ones who saw her true face and know of her relationship to Orimura Chifuyu is Squall and Autumn, whom Madoka would strongly not expect to see, yet.

As usual, she approached the urban building from the front.

A security and service counter can already be seen from the moment she entered the automatic glass doors.

The two security personnel stationed at the counter soon came into attention.

Madoka smiled, and did the secret hand code to specify the fact that she is from Phantom Task.

The two security personnel relaxed.

Madoka reached the counter.

She wrote another set of passwords on a piece of paper to further confirm her position within the dubious organization.

The two security personnel nodded with approvals.

One of them even reached for the drawers for the visitor's pass.

"You know where to go, don't you?" one of them said.

They must have said it since they knew she was here only for her third day.

"No worries, I had already been shown around."

**Outside of the building, Ichika POV**

Hmm…

So through consistent difficulties both pilot and machine face, the IS Core would learn from these battles and modify some of their systems to cope with future identical situations.

Or so that is what [Shiroshiki] is telling me.

I flipped through more of the holographic screens, exploring.

From these learning experiences, the IS Core would then learn to better cope with the pilots demands. As both pilot and machine continue to consistently cope with each other, the ambiguity between the two would hence decrease, increasing the synchronization rate.

Hmm…

In short, the more you work with your respective IS Core, the better the synchronization rate is.

So if I get it right, regardless of the various factors, any person have a chance to increase their synchronization rate for as long as she keeps to a specific IS Core for a brief period of time.

No wonder a person with S-rank synchronization is rare.

Since the world only has 467 registered IS Cores, few IS pilots have the opportunity to work with the same IS Core for a long period of time.

…

That's good news for me in a way.

If I keep sticking to my current IS Core, I will eventually get better.

I opened more holographic screens, exploring the various systems the 5th generation IS has.

This system Tabane-sensei added is so convenient.

While waiting for Madoka, I spent the past two days doing nothing but getting to know more about [Shiroshiki], along with I can do with it.

Through further exploration, I found that I can change certain settings to suit my tastes.

_Squeeze_

The white bracelet, the standby form of [Shiroshiki], gave my wrist a tight squeeze.

As I looked down, it flashed out another holographic screen.

This time, it is a time indicator.

Ah… Madoka had already started.

I start to look to the building that is right in front of me.

I need to find my own way in, and I cannot go in from the front.

That means I have to find my way in from a side door, which usually have some level of security measures.

Following the holographic map Madoka provided, I followed the indications until I came across the first side door that is the closest to me.

Looking around, my environment, there is no security camera or the like.

This must be an informal side door to allow staff members to enter or leave the building discriminately.

I then turned my attention on the door.

As I had expected, it has security measures.

There are number pads, a security card slash and a key lock.

In considering these facts, using pick locking tools is out of the question.

If I attempt to open the lock before addressing the number pads, it might trigger an alarm.

…

…

I can use [Shiroshiki] to open a holographic tracer to trace the fingerprints on the number pads.

But there is still the question of number sequence for the password.

If I gave too many attempts to get the sequence right, it might also trigger the alarm system.

I also do not have the security card for the security slash, so trying to enter the building like a normal staff member would not be advisable.

…

…

It seems the only option I have, is to hack the system.

But currently, that is not possible.

It seems I have to wait for Madoka to sabotage their security.

**In the building**

"Ah… there you are M." Higuchi-san said.

"What is it?"

"Well, in regards to your… squad's proposal, it seems that we cannot agree to it yet."

"Oh? It has already been three days, and your squad can't even make a simple decision?"

"Well… there are some… complications at the moment."

Madoka frowned slightly.

"What is wrong? What are the other members of your squad up to?"

"Eujini-san is doing some important paper work. Hosuki-san is working on her [Uchigane] modifications. And lastly, our leader Fusumia-san is filing a report of our latest movements. But even if she is done, she might be with Hosuki-san to fix up on her IS."

"That does not sound like a lot of work."

"My apologies. But our current schedule is rather tight."

"I can't take that as an answer to Squall."

"I see... perhaps our squad leader might be able to explain things better."

Higuishi began to lead Madoka deeper into the building.

Madoka frowned.

Higuichi is one of Squad 9's operative members.

She ought to have already known how to explain things.

Something is a little out of place.

Usually, answers between squad members would be quick and direct with few problems.

If a squad has problems moving, they should have already report it at first hand if the other squads require assistance.

Though Madoka used Squall's request as a façade, it is already her third day here.

For Squad 9 to have not informed her of any problem, it really speaks of suspicion.

_Ah… so things are going to be like that huh?_

There can only be one explanation.

Squad 9 has grown suspicious of Madoka.

No doubt some attempts have been made to reach Squall.

But Madoka already asked the family's intellectual department to help intersect and sabotage any of Squad 9's attempts to reach out to the other Operative squads.

Since Higuichi-san is personally going to bring Madoka to see Squad 9's leader, it won't be surprising to think that a trap was set up to interrogate Madoka's true intentions.

It looks like things would have to be done the fast way after all.

"We'll be there in a minute." Higuichi-san said.

No choice.

Madoka reached for her handbag, and took out her own pistol that has already been equipped with the silencer.

Higuichi-san turned around.

"Now then… Oi! What are you – "

Bang.

Higuichi-san's body dropped collapsed.

She never moved again.

Madoka stepped over her body, and never looked back.

**Just outside the building**

Ichika had waited for about fifteen minutes.

Hmm… I might as well just –

Boom!

Ah… There she goes.

That's the cue.

Ichika did not hesitate any longer.

He raised his left leg, and gave a mere thought.

Instantly, his left leg was enveloped with [Shiroshiki]'s IS left legging.

Ichika braced himself, and gave a hard kick.

The door was soon kicked opened effortlessly.

Ichika dematerialized his IS legging, and then he began to run.

The holographic map moved with him, allowing Ichika to trace his current position and to know where to go to reach the objective.

Ichika heard footsteps.

He stopped moving and hid at a corner.

The voices are getting closer.

It sounds like two people, both females.

Almost indirectly, Ichika's hand went for his pistol.

"Oi! What's going on?"

"I'm not so sure! Damn! Cellular network is dead. I can't get any word outside."

No doubt Madoka has already succeeded in sabotaging their communications.

Ichika breathed in deeply.

Then he moved.

Before the two ladies became aware, Ichika aimed the iron sight at the one further from him.

Upon the first fire, Ichika immediately shifted his scope to the next female.

Before her eyes can open wide in shock, Ichika pulled the trigger.

Both females collapsed right in front of him.

…

They are not dead, Ichika saw to that.

He ordered Tranquilizer rounds, since he did not really want to kill.

However, he only has one live bullet, and that is for the target.

…

When the time comes, how would he really act?

Ichika shook his head.

_Might as well worry when the actual time comes._

In not wanting to waste time, Ichika continued to run.

**Somewhere else in the building**

Boom! Bang!

"Damn you traitor!" Hosuki cried.

She is already in her IS when Madoka shot their leader at point blank range.

Madoka did not flinch, nor did she falter.

She merely did what she had to do so that her own mission can be successful.

Madoka flew to the side as Hosuki gave her another rushed swing of [Uchigane]'s katana.

It seems that the so called 'modifications' are just the removal of the shoulder guards and attaching boosters directly below the cervical curve that hardly encourages any increase in mobility.

Sigh… such a poor sense of improvement.

There is more to being a better pilot than just adding better equipment.

Based on how Hosuki moved around in her IS, she is definitely a newbie when it comes to the IS.

Something not surprising, considering the fact that Squad 9 is created most recently.

Her movements are sloppy, which is actually a good thing.

The so-called battle was over long before it began.

Against Madoka's advanced experience, her opponent is no match for her.

But just to play safe, Madoka effortlessly drained Hosuki of her shield energy using her beam rifle and her offensive 'Bits'

Once she is down, Madoka merely ended her life with a shot to her face.

Checking to see that there is no more movement, Madoka left the almost destroyed room.

Madoka walked around scattered corpses.

Quick, clean and deadly.

Just like how she was taught.

Now, all that matters is how Ichika-nii is fairing.

Tracing his movements is rather simple.

Madoka just have to start from where Ichika-nii begin.

Finding the side door was not too difficult.

What is next is discerning where he went.

It did not take long for Madoka to spot the first two females lying on the spot.

From the looks of it, they were tranquilized.

"Tch… so he still has some hesitations. Ichika-nii is too nice."

If this keeps up, Ichika-nii would not be able to keep up with the likes of Kanata and Akihiro.

Oh well, it is sometimes the job of the imouto to clean the oni-chan's mistakes.

Madoka brought her pistol out and confirmed their deaths with two clean shots.

Double checking to see if they are dead, Madoka continued, killing more of those that Ichika knocked out.

**At Ichika's location**

Ichika continued to ascend the stairs.

The commotion below had reduced its volume.

No doubt Madoka had already finished her part of the job.

… I guess the difference between us is that obvious.

…

I better hurry with what I am doing.

Upon reaching another level, a door finally revealed itself.

Out of pure survival instincts, Ichika opened the door slightly.

He heard some conversations going beyond the door.

… More guards.

Readying his own Berretta, Ichika moved into action.

He burst open the door, aimed and fired two shots.

Thanks to [Shiroshiki], Ichika was able to pinpoint the location and the angle he ought to maneuver his gun.

The IS did not necessary helped him move, but it merely guided his actions by giving him a rough estimation of what where he ought to point his gun.

With just two clean shots, he knocked the two guards down before they had a chance to react.

From the minute the gun was fired, the whole level became alert.

Ichika can hear footsteps coming towards his current location.

Judging from the pace of the footsteps, there are currently three running towards him.

And based on how heavy the footsteps are, they are highly likely to be armed with assault rifles or the like.

Just one pistol is not going to be enough to guard him.

Ichika's thoughts were soon cut off when he can hear them coming closer.

No choice.

Ichika just approached them.

Just as he had suspected, there are three guards, all armed with bulletproof vest and the American M16.

From the minute the three saw a bandaged teenager standing out of place given the scenario, they just aimed at him.

"Oi you! Drop the weapon, hands behind your back now!" one of the ordered.

But Ichika had no intention of surrendering.

He merely resumed his aimed, and fired a perfect shot at the center guy's left thigh.

From the minute the other two saw their comrade fall, they opened fire.

But it is too late for them.

From the moment the center guard fell, Ichika activated his left IS forearm frame.

Raising it up, Ichika activated the pentagon energy shield, repelling all the bullets.

"What?! How! How can a man operate an IS?" one of the remaining guards cried.

"Maybe he is from some country that started some experiment illegally."

"It can't be dumbass! There is only one guy in the whole world who can operate one! And it will take years before the appropriate data can be – "

Bang! Bang!

The two guards dropped their weapons and fell, their minds falling into an unconscious state.

Ichika continued, following the holographic map Madoka provided.

He is already approaching a suspected room holding Akira Eujini.

…

…

In considering the surprise of the guards, Ichika deduced that he had the element of surprise on his side.

But he strongly felt that he had better move fast, if he wanted things to keep to that way.

Upon reaching another corridor, Ichika heard more voices, panicking voices.

This time, it seems to be coming from a large room.

There ought to be more than just three guards this time.

…

Guess the only way is to barge in with [Shiroshiki]…

No other choice left.

Ichika closed his eyes, and focused.

Instantly, his whole body was enveloped in the 5th generation armor frame in a glance.

The nausea feeling he got when he first touched it was subsidized.

Without waiting, he ensured that his right arm was not covered in the IS.

He really wanted to use the tranquilizer rounds.

Bracing himself, Ichika charged forward.

From the minute the door is in sight, he applied Ignition Boost.

Using the speed, along with the toughness of the IS armor to his advantage, he burst open the door.

With a loud bang, he entered the room.

Due to the force of Ignition Boost, Ichika was at the center of the room by the time he slowed down.

The room is generally big at around 49 meters square.

There are about eleven personal in the room.

Two stood at the southwest of Ichika.

Three were at his north.

Five were at his west.

The remaining is at his northeast.

All this were registered under [Shiroshiki]'s radar, and the IS sent the information into Ichika's head without any difficulties.

With a quick motion, Ichika chose to take out the largest group.

By the time Ichika halted, he twisted his ankles and bent his knees.

Due to the quick reflexes of the 5th generation IS, he was able to keep his center of gravity without much difficulty.

Almost immediately after, he raised his pistol, and fired five accurate shots.

Everything happened in a glance, it was way too fast for the enemy to react.

Ichika can still see the shock on the five faces before the tranquilizer rounds hit them.

Before the bodies dropped on the floor, Ichika moved to take out the next biggest group.

He jumped, sifted his position in mid air and resumed firing three more shots to his north.

By the time the enemy managed to register what is going on, eight out of eleven were already knocked out.

By the time Ichika knocked out the two groups, the remaining guards already started firing at him.

Due to the amount of shock registered in the guards' mind, most fired blindly, but some had enough military discipline and training to aim with their iron sights.

Out of instinct, Ichika maneuvered out of the way.

Some of the American M16 cartridge bullets landed their marks.

Ichika cursed.

He sought behind cover, and fired back in response.

After another three minutes or so, it was quiet again.

Ichika checked his magazine.

There is only one round left.

He only has two magazines left, where one contains the sole live round.

Ichika reloaded his pistol, and check his IS.

…

…

Surprisingly enough the IS is not even touched, let alone grazes.

…

Ah…

Ichika forgot.

Due to the shield energy properties of the IS, there are be no damages inflicted upon the IS frame unless the shield energy has dropped fully to zero.

In checking the shield energy, it appears to be the same as when Ichika started.

No doubt the cartridge firearms could not inflict any damage to the shield energy.

It can be that, or Tabane-sensei somehow reinforced the shield energy properties.

…

Checking to see that there are no more movements from the guards, Ichika turned his attention to the untouched door at the other side of the room.

Over that door, is Akira Eujini.

Ichika dematerialized his IS, and walked towards the door on foot.

This time, there is no need for any stealth.

Those who are in that room should already be notified of the presence of the enemy.

According to Madoka's map, there is no way to escape.

So whoever is stuck in that room is a cornered rat.

Ichika did not hesitate anymore.

He fired a round into the security panel, and in re-equipping himself with [Shiroshiki]'s left IS legging, he kicked open the door.

From the instance the door fell, he dematerialized the IS legging.

There, stood the target, sitting and waiting at her desk, as though she was expecting this.

Ichika walked in slowly, his appearance drawing a look of surprise from the target's eyes.

She must be thinking how on earth one single handicap youth like this can make past all the guards.

It appears she is the only one in this room.

"Well, what a surprise. I was not expecting a male to be this successive." She said.

Ichika took the opportunity to survey the room.

"If you are wondering about more guards, forget it, I refuse to allow any other personnel other than my guys from Squad 9 to be here."

Ichika resumed his focus onto her.

"But still, you have quite the promise to make it this far. Would you mind introducing yourself?"

There is something wrong.

Her tone is slightly off.

She sounded too carefree to be in this situation.

Did she have something up her sleeve?

…

Is she stalling for time?

Is she waiting for reinforcements?

…

Ok, that's it.

No more ambiguities.

In a flash, Ichika materialized his IS left forearm, equipping it with a beam rifle.

He gave three shots around Akira Eujini, blasting the entire area around her.

Bookshelves, desk, and sofas were turned upside down and scattered all around.

Good.

Now there are no more tricks.

Akira Eujini struggle to her knees.

At first, she gave Ichika a defiant look.

But when she saw the IS forearm, her eyes went wide.

"Y-You! Where … no, HOW CAN YOU OPERATE ONE?"

In seeing that her mind is off her tricks, Ichika dematerialized his IS forearm frame and reloaded his pistol with the live round.

"In this situation, I ought to be the one asking questions don't I?"

Akira Eujini opened her mouth and closed it.

"Hmph! Is it about data? As you can see, you wrecked my place. How do you expect yourself to get anything useful?"

"Just not long ago, you hired some personnel of the Orimura family and you set them up, why?"

"Huh? Oh... so your someone they paid to get back?"

Ichika was just about to say something when another voice interrupted from behind him.

"Ah! So you found her! Good job Ichika-nii!"

Madoka?

She just popped her head into the room.

From the sight of a fellow member of Phantom Task standing in league with the mysterious intruder, Akira Eujini panicked.

"Wha… M! You traitor!"

But Madoka completely ignored her presence.

Her focus is currently on her twin.

"What to do now? She won't talk." Ichika asked.

"It's ok, there are more ways to find answers. I had a little chat with Squad 9's leader before I took her out. Apparently they did mistake our family for some other mercenary clan. It appears that our family is not quite well known to Phantom Task."

"I see…"

"What? Oi! What are the two of you talking about? You're Ichika? That Orimura Ichika?"

"That's right, what are you going to do about it?" Madoka jeered.

"Wait! If this is about attacking you and IS Academy, I played no part in it!"

"Sigh… you are very noisy. Ichika-nii, since she already knew your name, it is a no no. You know what you have to do right?"

"Yea…"

"Wait Wait! I already said that I have nothing to do with what shit happened in IS Academy! So – "

"Shut up. You crossed our family, now you have to pay." Madoka said.

…

"Hurry up Ichika-nii, before the local authorities come."

"Yea…"

He had already loaded the live round.

He already know what he has to do.

But honestly, Ichika still don't.

Once he raised the gun to aim, he hesitated.

"Madoka… I can't."

"Sigh… I already predicted this. You _have_ to do it. I already have done my part. If a Head cannot do his part, how can he even lead?"

…

…

"It's that simple Ichika-nii, just pull the trigger."

Ichika looked at Akira Eujini, her eyes became that of terror.

His index finger continued to shiver.

But then, he just pulled.

With one bang, and it is all over.

**Kyoto, Orimura mansion, 6:34 pm**

Two words.

Mission success.

That is all that is reported.

Orimura Ichirou stared at that close to being a blank piece of paper.

Apparently, that is all Ichika had to write in regards to the mission.

Just two words…

Ichirou can already guess the boy's state of mind.

He smiled, remembering his own thoughts long ago, after his first kill.

Now that he had his first kill, all that matters is adjusting.

For every Orimura, witnessing killing is just the first step to their own transformation.

Once they know they seen or did something that does not allow them to go back, it changes them.

And once they moved on from their reality, it forces them to become someone different, someone more capable in Ichirou's definition.

Ichirou had already seen the change in Ichika's eyes when he saw him at dinner earlier.

He said nothing, and there is something about his exposed eye.

He must be very confused at the very moment.

Well, it is not like his mind is in any risk.

This is all part of his re-education.

Once he had finish about 75% of what Ichirou planned for him, Ichika would be capable enough.

**In Ichika's Washitsu**

Ever since what happened, Ichika felt terrible.

From the instance he pulled the trigger, see the body figure fall unmoving, Ichika felt like his whole world just collapsed.

He did it.

He killed someone.

He is now a murderer.

…

But is killing something that is necessarily normal?

Everyone in the family other than him already had their first kill.

Yet, they did not seem to make such a huge fuss over taking someone's life.

To them, it might seem normal and easy to let it pass with a flick of their eyes.

But to Ichika, it is still something that is not right.

In wanting to seek comfort, he ate whatever he can still stomach for dinner, excused himself and retreated to his room.

In wanting to get some comfort, Ichika tried to get some sleep.

But sleep will not come.

Ichika got up.

There is only one way to affirm things.

He opened his own fusuma, and walked further down.

Within the next corridor, it is already the old man's Washitsu.

Ichika hesitated slightly.

In getting ready his own resolve, he voiced out his presence, and open the fusuma.

As expected, the old man had not slept yet.

Despite his old age, he is still quite the dedicated clerk.

He was continuously going through the financial reports from the respective firms in the family conglomerate.

He flipped through paper by paper, writing the calculated amount, checking and checking again the monthly profits and losses.

He seemed pretty engrossed over his current occupation.

Ichika, deciding that now might not be a good time, began to turn around.

"If you want to let out your distress, you had best better do it early." Orimura Ichirou said.

Ichika stopped and turned back.

"So you already… knew?"

"I have seen the likes of your current state of mind in every member of the Orimura family."

Orimura Ichirou finally stopped working.

He organized his pile of papers together and left them at one side of the table.

"You had best better sit down." He gestured.

Ichika immediately followed.

"Tell me something."

"Hm?"

"Madoka told me of the… other side of our family. Why are we doing this? do we really need to be the ones to initiate change?"

Orimura took some time to organize his answers.

"What I believe Madoka shared with you, is a dream that the family had for the past generations during postwar period."

"…"

"It is a dream that we all used to work towards to, even though it may seem extreme. But if you look at it now, few still work for that dream, and I am not among them."

"…"

"But putting dreams aside, if you want to look at more realistic goals, what we truly seek, is stability, direction and above all, control. No more than that."

"What?"

"Our realistic goal is to stabilize our current status quo and make sure we do not change our position as a influential family. We also seek direction as to how we can continue to progress with our current seat of power, how to use our wealth, or how to guard our family's interests. And lastly, is to control, to dominate those around us so that we can manipulate potential headaches to our wishes."

"…"

"Does that answer your question?"

"But I find our methods… a little extreme."

"How so?"

"All these underground missions, all this killing. It is like trying to cut an organization, a voice, away from the face of this earth."

"That is how we do things yes."

"… But can't we do things more…"

"More what?"

"Can't things be done through normal means."

"You speak as if what we do are things that are rather abnormal. Fine, define what you find abnormal, then what you think should be normal then."

"Well… for starters, can we not kill?"

"If we don't kill then, how would you expect to subdue those who stand in our way?"

"Talk, negotiate, we can promote serenity if we share our differences – "

"Oh no. If you want to try out that method, you will find nothing but chaos."

"… How so?"

"Look at each different person, and you will find that each has a different voice, each has different demands and methods to achieve satisfaction. You will also find that some will go to the extreme to get what they want, such as Phantom Task."

"…"

"If you try to talk, these extreme individuals or organizations will use whatever methods to make sure you agree to their demands. If you do not, they will use force. True, there is some element of co-operation within some organizations that makes them easy to negotiate. But in most cases, it is either we gain, or they."

"…"

"I have already seen enough of it, I have stood in front of countless other organizations and listen to their representatives demand and propose. Politics, economical domination… it is all the same game, where each player try to outsmart the other."

"But the killing…"

"The killing, is usually the simple resort to cut off those who proved too stubborn. This is because some organizations continuously pursue their own path, which consistently obstructs ours."

"…"

"If I were to put it simply for you, killing is merely a method. If given a choice, I would rather try to negotiate first. But if negotiation fails to that extent, killing becomes avoidable."

"… I don't seem to see that."

"How so?"

"It's just that Madoka and the others seem to take killing as something very simple to do."

"That's just Madoka. You have not really seen how all your cousins do things. The likes of Madoka tends to be a little… over eccentric. Even I have to agree with you that she might have a strange interests in ending people's lives."

"…"

"But not all of the family are like her. You have not seen the others. Kanata for an example, is straightforward and does not do such things unless it is necessarily so. Akihiro on the other hand, is more conservative, perhaps overly cautious."

"…"

"So you see, every family member is different."

"Is that also the reason why you chose multiple candidates to become the next Head?"

Orimura Ichirou smiled.

"Good, you are thinking. Yes, if you realize it by now, the four of you each have different personalities, strengths and weaknesses. It is important that I select a mixture of individuals so that I can make a thorough decision as who is more deserving to lead the family."

"… So I don't necessarily have to kill."

"In truth, yes."

"Then why make me go through this assignment?!"

"So that you know what it feels like, to really take someone's life."

"…"

"Because if you become the family Head, there will be many lives and organizations that you will have to get rid of in order to protect your family's interests. You must know what it really means to take a life, so that you can make a better decision as to who really deserves it."

"…"

"It is alright if you feel uncomfortable. But after a few more assignments, you will eventually adjust, and come to realize that what I just said is true."

Orimura Ichirou took the pile of papers and began to resume his calculations.

"Do not worry, every individual who became the family Head went through this procedure. It may seem demanding, but in time, the fruits of your efforts will be reap for sowing."

**Back in Ichika's room**

Despite what the old man said, Ichika still felt terrible.

He cannot sleep.

Even with the moonlight and the quiet Washtsu, his mind cannot rest.

He twists his posture from left to right again and again on the futon.

No success.

Frustrated, Ichika sat up, pushing his blanket down to his waist.

What the old man said makes sense.

But he still could not help but ask.

_Is it still right?_

Ichika then tried to align what he said to his actions back then.

Logically, his actions make sense.

After replaying the scene in his head many times, Ichika had come to realize something.

No matter how much he wanted it to be, negotiating with Akira Eujini is definitely out of the question.

If he did not shoot her, she might retaliate, she might have shot him while his back was turned.

If he did not shoot her, she will seize the opportunity to call in more security, eventually both Ichika and Madoka would have a tougher time getting out of the place.

So no matter how bad the act of killing may be, his actions were justified.

Ichika took several deep breaths.

He rested his head on his pillow and brought the white bracelet up.

…

…

The nausea feeling had subsided further.

…

Does the IS agree with his actions? His logic?

The white bracelet gave him a satisfying squeeze.

Guess the IS is fine… so far.

Ichika then cannot help but wonder.

_Why am I doing this again?_

I am becoming the next head so that I can use the family's resources to learn about the ISes.

That is what Ichika told himself.

But is this goal really worth it?

…

…

Ichika left his hand fall down.

Fush

A sound rang in Ichika's ears.

His Fusuma was opened.

Turning his eye, he saw someone.

Even without the light, it is a familiar silhouette that Ichika recognize.

"What now Madoka?"

"Ichika-nii. Are you feeling ok?"

To be honest, Ichika is not in the mood to talk.

But since Madoka voluntarily showed up, he is not going to slap her presence aside.

"I feel… terrible."

"…"

Ichika can see Madoka's figure moving closer.

Eventually she sat right next to him and lay down right beside him.

"It's ok Ichika-nii."

"How is it ok? I have already become a murderer."

"True, you killed someone. But it is someone who deserve it."

What the hell?

"Madoka… don't say that. How can someone like her be someone who deserved to die just because she crossed our family?"

"Crossing our family is one of her errors. But think about this Ichika-nii. There are people like her out in the world who can cause a lot more havoc. Do you think words lone will simply stop them?"

"…"

"The answer is no. No matter how we can negotiate, these kind of people will use whatever it takes to achieve their goals, even ending the lives of others."

"… Since we cross them using their methods, we are like them in a way."

"We all players in the same game. The only difference is that we are part of different organizations working towards different goals."

"… Yea I get it. The old man already told me."

…

…

"Ichika-nii, if you feel that you want to throw up, just come and find me. Whatever it takes, I am with you, just like how Ichika-nii promises to help me whenever I need it."

"… When did I say something like that?"

"Almost immediately before to your accident. Since I work under Phantom Task and Ichika-nii is in IS Academy, we used to be enemies, but Ichika-nii wanted to help me, so I am also helping you now."

"…"

"So Ichika-nii, there is no need to feel terrible."

"I get it."

Or close enough.

…

…

"Thanks a lot Madoka. You can go now."

"I want to sleep here."

…

…

Ichika could use some company… for now.

"There is an extra Futon in the Oshiire, use it."

"Yippee!"

* * *

**That will be it for now.**

**So how was this chapter? Ok? Easy to get the content?**

**The writing process tends to get a little cheesy so I hope it makes sense.**


End file.
